I'm yours in love and darkness
by lenchen
Summary: Malfoy wird auch hier sein? Bitte Harry. Er will als Zaubertränkelehrer einmal unterrichten. Ich wollte mit euch nur den Ablauf der ersten Tage bereden. Ihr werdet wie alle Schüler mit dem Zug am 1. Schultag anreisen…
1. Default Chapter

_**Im yours in love and darkness **_

**Anmerkung:** Hallo dies ist unsere erste Fanfiktion.

Da wir selbst noch nicht wissen, wie es weitergeht bitten wir um Verständnis, Vorschläge zur Verbesserung. Ebenso ist Kritik, aber auch Lob nicht unwillkommen.

Übrigens hat diese Geschichte zwei Autoren, die Schüler sind.

Im Abschluss wünschen wir euch viel Freude beim lesen.

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

Wir hoffen das es euch gefällt und viel Spaß beim lesen

wünschen FGG und Lenchen

Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann!

Genau vor 25 Jahren in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei am Abend. Eine Gestalt versuchte sich gerade dem am See sitzenden Mädchen zu nähern.

"Hi, Lilly", versuchte James sich langsam Lilly zu nähern.

"Falls das wieder ein übler Scherz von dir und einen Freunden werden soll, kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden."

"Nicht doch. Die Anderen wissen gar nicht, dass ich hier bin. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich bei Dumbledore sei um mit ihm über den nächsten Quidditchkäptain zu sprechen", entgegnete ihr James.

"Was wolltest du dann?", bohrte nun Lilli.

"Ich wollte mit dir über die Sache mit den Streichen reden. Als erstes wollte ich mich bei dir entschul…"

"Ich will nichts von den Streichen hören. Ihr könntet anfangen euch wie 17 jährige zu benehmen. Das wäre schon genug."

"Bitte hör mir doch zu. Die Anderen haben mit den Streichen eigentlich nichts zu tun. Sie waren alle meine Idee."

"Ach ja? Und warum waren sie dann immer dabei?"

"Ich konnte dir doch nicht immer die Streiche alleine spielen. Ich habe sie als Vorwand benutzt, um in deiner Nähe zu sein."

"Und was war dann mit den fiesen Bemerkungen und bösen Wörtern, die DU mir immer an den Kopf geworfen hast, wenn wir uns trafen?", bohrte Lilly weiter.

"Um mit dir reden zu können. Schon am ersten Tag als ich dich sah wollte ich immer mit dir zusammen sein."

"Erzähl doch keinen Unsinn!"

"Das ist kein Unsinn. Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe mich nur nie getraut dich anzusprechen, da du immer mit dieser Ashley rumhängst. Doch heute hab ich gesehen, wie du alleine nach draußen geschlichen bist. Ich habe gehofft, dass du dich mit keinem anderen triffst und bin dir nach."

"Du schleichst mir also nach? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Hast du das schon öfter gemacht?" Lilly wurde nun wirklich zornig.

"Beruhige dich. So ist es nicht. Ich habe dich heute nur zufällig hinaus schleichen sehen. Bitte sei mir deswegen nicht böse. Ich wollte einmal in Ruhe und alleine mit dir reden."

"Und was wolltest du mit mir bereden? Das mit den Streichen etwa? OK, wenn ihr nun vernünftig werdet und mich in Ruhe lässt, dann verzeihe ich sie euch."

"Danke. Aber…" Eine längere Pause trat ein.

Nach dieser Pause nimmt Lilly das Wort wieder an sich, währen James noch immer überlegt. "Was ist das, was du mir noch sagen wolltest aber so lange dazu brauchst? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Ich wollte noch dieses Buch hier lesen."

James hatte sich nun wieder gefasst und versuchte einen zweiten Anfang. "Lilly, ich… ich wollte dir… dir sagen, dass ich… dass ich…"

"Was? Nun spuck' s schon aus!"

"Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Gleich im ersten Augenblick als ich dich sah, raste mein Herz wie wild und ich wusste, dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe mich nur nicht getraut es dir zu sagen, da ich dachte, dass du mich danach nicht mehr anschauen würdest. Aber jetzt ist mir das egal. Diese letzten zwei Tage kann ich noch mit jeder Reaktion von dir überleben. Ich habe mich zusammengerissen, da ich noch wissen wollte, was du von mir hältst." James betrachtete Lilly aufmerksam und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion, die aber nicht kam. "Bitte sitze nicht einfach so herum. Steh auf und lauf davon oder halte mir nun eine Standpauke, wie du es immer gemacht hast oder bitte mach etwas!"

Lilly lies sich nicht hetzen u7nd überlegte weiter. Kurz danach antwortete sie: "Oh James. Endlich bist du zu mir gekommen. Ich habe schon sehnlichst gewartet, dass du mir einmal so etwas sagst. Doch mit der Zeit habe ich meinen Wunsch, mit dir zusammen zu sein, aufgegeben. Seit dem einen Streich im dritten Jahr, als du mich geküsst hattest, bin ich verliebt in dich. Meine Mutter hat nämlich immer gesagt: Die schlechtesten Küsser sind die besten Ehemänner´ und ich denke, dass es wahr ist."

Bei diesem Satz lief James knallrot an. Er hatte nur glück, dass es jetzt schon finster war und Lilly es nicht sehen konnte. Daher redete sie einfach weiter: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Da James doch so verdutzt war, merkte er nicht was er sagte: "Danke."

Lilly begann zu lachen und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar was er gesagt hatte.

Beide überlegten nun, was sie als nächstes sagen oder tun sollten. James blickte verlegen auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon viertel nach zehn war. "Wir sollten reingehen bevor uns Filch oder Mrs. Norris hier entdecken."

Beide machten sich auf den Weg in den Turm um schlafen zu gehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten noch James Freunde um zu erfahren, was er so lange bei Dumbledore gemacht hätte.

Als die letzten beiden Schultage vergangen waren, saßen alle im Hogwartsexpress nach Hause. James schlenderte durch den Zug, in der Hoffnung jemanden anzutreffen, da seine Freunde im Abteil eingeschlafen waren. In einem Abteil entdeckte er Lilly, die gerade ein Buch las und er bemerkte, dass sie alleine war. James zog die Abteiltür auf. "darf ich reinkommen?"

"Bitte."

"Ich wollte dich noch fragen, ob du mich in den Ferien besuchen kommen möchtest?"

"Gerne. Die letzten drei Wochen?"

"Super. Soll ich dich irgendwo abholen?"

"Nein, Danke."

"Dann sehen wir uns?"

"OK"

James verließ das Abteil und schlenderte wieder zu seinen Freunden zurück. Er freute sich nun noch mehr auf die Ferien.


	2. Circle of Mord

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**The Circle of Mord**

23.45 Uhr

Es ist getan. Ein Mann hat in Landshut jemanden umgebracht. Er beseitigt nur noch die restlichen Beweise: gelbe Lappen mit Blutflecken im gelben Sack. Am nächsten Morgen wird er abgeholt werden, der gelbe Sack.

Die Leiche hat er schon im Fleischwolf zerkleinert und den Tauben im Taubenhaus auf dem Dach eines Hauses am Rande von Landshut zu fressen gegeben. Er denkt, dass ihm nun nichts mehr passieren kann…

Doch ein junger Schäferhund hat sich auf das Dach mit dem Taubenschlag geschlichen. Er reißt einige Tauben und verspeist sie.

Allerdings ist ihm nicht bekannt, welches Verhängnis auf ihn lauert, wenn er durch die Straßen Landshuts nach seinem mitternächtlichen Mahl streunt…

Ein wahnsinniger Chinese mit Fotoapparat fällt den Hund an und tötet ihn. Nachdem er ihn in Frischhaltefolie und in seinen Koffer gepackt hat, fährt er zum Flughafen und schmuggelt den Koffer mit dem toten Schäferhund durch den Zoll.

Er fliegt nach Hause in seine Heimat China. Dort in seinem Restaurant macht er aus dem Hund Gulasch und mariniert dieses mit Kobragift und Meerrettichsoße.

In seinem Restaurant sind 5 Chinesen zu Gast, die die Verlobung eines der ihren, Herr Wong, feiern wollen. Die Herren Wong, Chang, Ming, Wu und Seth.

Wong bestellt für alle: "Schnaps und Hundegulasch auf bayerische Art für 5 Personen."

Als sie gesättigt und "leicht" angetrunken zum Haus von Wong wanken, überfällt sie auf halben Weg ein heftiger Schwindelanfall, der sich zu akuter Atemnot ausweitet.

Am nächsten Morgen findet eine ältere Dame in dem Hauseingang ihrer Pension 5 tote Männer. Sie ruft schleunigst die Polizei. Diese kommt eine halbe Stunde später als sich schon ein Menschenauflauf um die Pension und die Toten gebildet hat. Ein ansässiger Arzt, der an den Toten eine vorläufige Autopsie durchgeführt hat, meint zu den Beamten: "Sie wurden vergiftet, aber der Alkohol muss das Gift in ihrem Blutkreislauf verlangsamt haben."

5 Tage später

Nachdem eine Polizeiliche Autopsie durchgeführt wurde, wurden die 5 Männer beerdigt. Die Verlobte von Herrn Wong war untröstlich und stürzte sich in der Nacht nach der Beerdigung, nachdem sie einen Abschiedsbrief an ihre Familie verfasst hatte aus dem Fenster im 13. Stock eines Wolkenkratzers. Sie erwartete nämlich ein Kind von ihrem Verlobten und da es nicht auffliegen sollte, dass sie mit ihm vor ihrer Heirat geschlafen hatte, beging sie Selbstmord, da sie aus einer höchst traditionellen Familie stammte.

Unterdessen

An den Körpern der Toten taten sich unterdessen schon einige Maden gütlich, da die Särge nicht richtig verarbeitet waren. Als diese heraus kriechen, begegnen sie einer Wühlmaus, die sie sogleich auffraß. Nachdem die Wühlmaus an die Erdoberfläche kam, begegnet sie ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum einem…

Rückblick:3 Tage zuvor

Ein reicher Chinese hat sich aus Australien einen Wüstenfuchs für seinen Zoo einfliegen lassen. Dieser fühlt sich in seinem Gehege aber nicht wohl und will die Umgebung erforschen. Deshalb gräbt er sich einen Tunnel unter dem Zaun hindurch und flieht.

Rückblick Ende

…einem Australischen Wüstenfuchs, der sie als willkommene Beute ansieht und frisst.

Der reiche Chinese hat unterdessen einen kleinen Suchtrupp von Tierpflegern zusammengestellt um den flüchtigen Fuchs zu finden.

Als sie ihn schließlich finden erschießt der reiche Chinese ihn um ihn für seine Undankbarkeit zu bestrafen und lässt den Fuchs von seinem Leibkoch zubereiten.

Es soll sein Abschiedsessen sein, da er noch am selben Tag mit seinem Privatjet nach Südamerika aufbrechen will, um sich dort mit seinen Geschäftspartnern zu treffen.

zurück zu unserem Landshuter Mörder; am Tag nachdem der Schäferhund starb

Der Mörder, Matthäus Hutzinger (von allen nur Mad genannt), kann es nicht fassen:

„_Zuerst ging doch alles Glatt:_

_Hab ´nen Auftrag von Mr.X bekommen ´nen Mann aus Landshut um die Ecke zu bringen, was ich auch sofort mache._

_Alles scheint perfekt: Die Blutigen Lappen im Gelben Sack. _

_Die Leiche: Hackfleisch nichts weiter als Taubenfutter, aber dann musste dieser verflixte Schäferhund ja ein paar Tauben fressen._

_Im Normalfall hätte es mir ja nicht ausgemacht, aber irgendwer musste dem F.B.I, ja einen Tipp geben, dass ich, Mad, ein berühmt-berüchtigter-Auftragsmörder sei. Bestreite ich ja auch nicht, solange keine Beweise zurückbleiben, oder Zeugen._

_Jetzt hab ich die auf dem Hals", denkt Mad seufzend, „den Taubenschlag hab ich natürlich gleich abgefackelt, als ich spitz gekriegt hab, dass das F.B.I. hinter mir her ist. Den Hund hätte ich auch noch kalt machen können und irgendwie entsorgen, diesmal ohne das Beweise zurückbleiben. _

_Aber dieser schwachsinnige Köter musste sich ja von einem Chinesen mit Fotoapparat killen lassen._

_Dieser Chinese hatte auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als die tote Töle mit nach China zu nehmen und ich muss dem Vieh natürlich nach, um nicht vom F.B.I. geschnappt zu werden." Mad ist gerade auf dem Weg über die Gangway in sein Flugzeug nach China._

„_Na ja", meint er zu sich selbst, „wenigstens hat die Chinareise etwas gutes, als Mr.X mitbekommen hat, weiß nicht wie er dass immer macht, dass ich nach China reise, hat er mir gleich ´nen neuen Auftrag gegeben: Töten Sie den reichen Chinesen, aber möglichst langsam und schmerzvoll . Dieser Mr.X ist schon etwas seltsam zuerst soll ich in Bayern einen umlegen und dann ich China und was für Beträge der für ´nen einzigen Mord zahlt, der Kerl ist absolut wahnsinnig, aber was geht mich das an?_

_Ich führ es ja nur aus, solange ich nicht vom F.B.I. geschnappt werde ist es mir relativ egal."_

Südamerika:

Der Reiche Chinese beschließt, nachdem seine Geschäfte abgeschlossen sind den Amazonas zu Besuchen, aber das kann noch dauern, denn die Besprechung will und will kein Ende nehmen.

Zurück in China:

Mad zu sich selbst:_ "Ich kann es ja zur Abwechslung auch nicht einfach mal einfach haben. Dieser verrückte Fotoapparat-Chinese war nicht leicht zu finden. Da sind schon ein paar Tage draufgegangen. Zumindest ist die Töle weg. _

_Diese Chinesen haben einen ekligen Geschmack:_

_**Hundegulasch**! brrrr, aber was soll's. Nachdem das erledig war, wollte ich eigentlich gleich mit dem reichen Chinesen kurzen Prozess machen, aber nein, der Kerl ist gestern abgereist und vor Morgen geht kein Flug nach Südamerika._

_Zu allem Überfluss musste mir Mr.X eine Nachricht schicken, warum der immer so altmodisches Pergament und Smaragdgrüne Tinte hernimmt ist mir ein Rätsel, jedenfalls meint er, dass es eine gute Behandlung für den reichen Chinesen wäre, ihm zuerst im Amazonas irgendwelche Gliedmaßen von Piranhas abfressen zu lassen. Danach meinte er, soll ich ihn in Afrika, im Nil, lebend den Krokodilen vorwerfen. Ziemlich verrückt das ganze, aber man sagt ja DER KUNDE IST KÖNIG, also wieso nicht und die Bezahlung stimmt ja auch."_

Südamerika: Amazonas

Der reiche Chinese ist am Amazonas auf Mad getroffen, der natürlich sofort damit beginnt seinen Job zu erledigen.

Er fesselt dem reichen Chinesen Arme und Beine. Die Arme bindet er zusätzlich einzeln an den Rücken des Mannes fest. Er möchte nämlich die Arme an die Piranhas verfüttern, damit er sein Opfer nicht tragen muss.

Gedacht getan.

Der Chinese wehrt sich zwar heftig, aber nachdem sein rechter Arm abgenagt ist, kann er nur noch wimmern und das nur sehr leise, da Mad ihm einen Knebel verpasst hat um die Schreie nicht hören zu müssen. Und natürlich damit niemand verdacht schöpft.

Als dann auch noch der linke Arm weg ist, verbindet Mad den verletzten Schnösel, damit der ihm am Ende nicht noch verblutet.

Zusammen fahren sie zu einem kleinen Flughafen und besteigen eine kleine Chartermaschine, die sie nach Afrika zum Nil bringen soll.

Afrika:

Mad und der reiche Chinese sind gerade gelandet und schon steht eine ganze Einheit von F.B.I. Beamten vor ihnen.

Mads einziger Kommentar: „Scheiße!",

als sie ihn verhaften und den reichen Chinesen unter Polizeischutz stellen.

Sie verlassen den Flughafen erst gar nicht, sondern fliegen gleich mit einem anderen Flugzeug in die USA.

USA: New York

Mad sitzt einsam in seiner Zelle, als plötzlich ein Schatten vor ihm Auftaucht.

Wahnsinnige, blutrote Augen starren ihn an, bevor Mr.X auf ihn ein Stück Holz richtet und irgendetwas murmelt.

Das letzte was Mad sieht war ein strahlend grüner Lichtblitz, der direkt auf ihn zukam.

Am nächsten Morgen fanden die Wärter Matthäus Hutzinger tot in seiner Zelle vor. Die Beamten stehen vor einem Rätsel: Denn es gibt keinen Anhaltspunkt woran Mad gestorben ist.

Er sieht nur überrascht aus, sonst nichts, als hätte ihn sein eigener Tod überrascht.

Sein Herz hatte einfach aufgehört zu schlagen.

Auch der reiche Chinese ist verschwunden, doch dort wird schnell entdeckt, was geschehen ist. Ein paar Polizisten wurden mit Blüten bestochen und so konnte ein Fremder den Chinesen entführen.

Südpol Mr.X:

Mr. X hat den reichen Chinesen zum Südpol gebracht. Dort tötet er ihn und verfüttert ihn an die dort ansässigen Pinguine.

Doch das Gift, das über Umwege in die Körper der Pinguine gekommen ist hat deren Erbanlagen verändert.

Südpol Guildo Horn:

Guildo Horn ein Sänger will einen Pinguin als Haustier, deshalb fliegt er zum Südpol und fängt sich dort ein männliches Exemplar.

Als er mit seinem „Haustier" im Hamburger Flughafen landet wird der Pinguin von der Zollbehörde beschlagnahmt. Er kommt in den Hamburger Zoo. Da dort aber zu viele Pinguine sind, beschließt man einige Auszuwildern.

So werden ein dutzend Pinguine ausgesondert: 6 männliche & 6 weibliche, darunter auch der genveränderte Pinguin. doch den Pflegern passierte ein entscheidender Fehler. Sie schickten die Pinguine nicht zum Südpol sondern zum Nordpol.

Nordpol Pinguine

Am Nordpol gibt es zwei Wochen später ein paar Pinguinjunge.

alle scheinen normal, bis auf das Kind des genveränderten Pinguins. Es ist ein Zwitter.

Kurz nachdem die Jungen geschlüpft sind, bricht ein Unheil über die kleine Pinguinkolonie herein.

Ein Eisbär sieht die kleinen Pinguine als ideale Beute. Die Eltern versuchen zwar noch die Kinder zu retten, aber sie werden auch getötet.

Eineinhalb Tage später geht der Eisbär auf Robbenfang.

Um seine Beute zu erlegen muss er in das kalte Wasser des Nordpolarmeeres.

Doch dann taucht plötzlich der legendäre weiße Wal aus der Tiefe empor, er ist der einzige Wal, der etwas anderes als Plankton als Nahrung bevorzugt, wie z.B.: den Eisbären.

Im Auftauchen öffnet er sein riesiges Maul und verschlingt den Eisbär samt Robbe.

Nordpol Mr. X (15.Juni morgens)

Er war nicht gut gelaunt, definitiv nicht gut gelaunt.

"Erst schaffte es vor 17 Jahren ein BABY ihn fast zu töten.

10 Jahre später schafft es genanntes KIND ihn davon abzuhalten diesen saublöden Stein zu bekommen.

Das Jahr darauf vernichtet dieses vermaledeite BALG sein Tagebuch und eines seiner Haustiere: Sasssscha.

Dann vor drei Jahren, als ich wiederauferstehe schafft ER es mir zu entkommen.

Im Jahr darauf kriegt ER es schon wieder hin mir zu trotzen und diese scheiß Prophezeiung zu zerstören.

Wenigsten musste SEIN Pate dran glauben. Der hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft sich von seiner eigenen Cousine umbringen zu lassen." wahnsinniglacht „Letztes Jahr hätte ich es fast geschafft IHN umzubringen, aber dann musste dieser verfluchte Tränkemeister ja seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten, damit er weiter bei Dumbledore spionieren kann, hab ich ja nichts dagegen, aber so ist ER mir wieder entkommen.

Und jetzt schafft es so ein bekloppter weißer Wal mir zu entkommen. Ich hatte alles so schön geplant und extra eine Harpune vergolden lassen. Aber nein, dieses bescheuerte Vieh muss mir nicht nur entkommen, sondern auch noch ´ne Zehe abbeißen.", flucht Mr.X vor sich hin.

Ein Polarforscher hört, was Mr.X sagt und informiert umgehend die Behörden, dass ein wahnsinniger Mörder am Nordpol auf Walfang ist.

Als die Beamten eintreffen finden sie nur noch die abgebissene Zehe von Mr.X, die der Wal ausgespuckt hat.

Zaubereiministerium: Abteilung für Muggelkontakte

Die Beamten trauen ihren Ohren kaum, als ein Polizist vom Nordpol anruft und sie fragt, ob sie einen wahnsinnigen – waljagenden – Mörder kennen, der hässliche weiße Haut, keine Haare auf dem Kopf und rubinrote Augen hat.

Der Polizist kennt sich etwas mit der Zaubererwelt aus, da seine Schwester eine Hexe ist. Deshalb frägt er dort nach.

Die Ministeriumsbeamten erkennen anhand der Beschreibung, nur der Walfang passt nicht so ganz, dass es Du-weißt-schon-wer sein muss, der sein Unwesen am Nordpol treibt.

Die danken dem Polizisten und nehmen Kontakt zu einem Verbindungsmann beim F.B.I. auf, um zu erfahren, ob Du-weißt-schon-wer auch dort auffällig geworden ist.

Der F.B.I. Agent berichtet ihnen den mysteriösen Mord an Mad und von dessen Auftraggeber Mr.X.

Die Ministeriumsbeamten erkennen schlagartig, dass Mr.X aus der Muggelwelt, Du-weißt-schon-wer ist und offenbar nun vollständig wahnsinnig geworden ist.

Sofort wird der Minister der Zauberei und Dumbledore informiert.

Hogsmeade 16. Juni

Dumbledore will gerade in den Honigtopf um seinen Süßigkeitenbestand aufzustocken. Da bemerkt er in einer Seitengasse eine Gestalt, die am Boden hockt.

Als er näher heran geht entdeckt er, dass es Voldemort ist.

Dieser scheint Dumbledore aber nicht zu bemerken, denn seine Augen starren blicklos ins Leere, außerdem wiegt er sich selbst hin und her, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen.

Für Dumbledore ist es ein leichtes ihn zu fesseln. Was aber seltsam ist, denkt Dumbledore, dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich hat. Dieser ist nämlich bei den Todessern.

Der Direktor Hogwarts bringt den Dunklen Lord nach St. Mungos, wo dieser umgehend in eine Gummizelle geschlossen wird.

So nimmt der Krieg sein Ende und alle jubeln dem Orden des Phönix, Harry Potter und Dumbledore zu, da diese sie angeblich „befreit" haben.

Malfoy Manor 30. Juni

Lucius Malfoy hat den inneren Zirkel der Todesser zu Gast. Sie beraten, wie sie ihren Herrn am besten aus St. Mungos heraus und wieder zu verstand bringen sollen.

Doch die erste hälfte ihres Problems wird ihnen abgenommen, denn plötzlich steht ihr Meister in der Tür zum Salon, wo die Todesser tagen.

Doch dann bricht er zusammen.

Die Todesser beschließen ihn vorerst in sein Schloss zu bringen, das von Salazar Slytherin erbaut wurde.

(Schloss-Slytherin)

Dort Angekommen verfrachten sie den Dunklen Lord gleich in sein Bett und ziehen sich zur erneuten Beratung zurück.

Sie beschließen, dass immer vier von ihnen bei ihrem Meister bleiben sollen um ihn wieder aufzupäppeln und zu überwachen.

**Review:**

**Trory:** Hallo! Danke für deine Review. Ich werde wohl jede Woche dienstags oder mittwochs Updaten.


	3. Der Abschluss

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Der Abschluss**

Hogwarts

Noch eine Woche bis zu den Ferien. Die Zeit kam Harry noch ewig vor. Seine beiden Freunde Hermine und Ron waren auf einem Spaziergang am See. Es war ein wundervoller Abend für so etwas, deshalb entschloss sich Harry ebenfalls zum See hinunter zu gehen. Auf dem Weg nach unten traf er auf Cho, mit der er vor einem Jahr noch zusammen war. "Hi Cho", versuchte er sie freundlich zu grüßen. Cho war immer noch sauer auf Harry, weil er sie, bei einer wichtigen Situation für sie, im Stich gelassen hatte und mit ihm dafür Schluss gemacht hat. Aber nun war sie mit Seamus zusammen. Er bemerkte, dass ihn der Gedanke an die beiden nicht neidisch oder ärgerlich machte. Harry wunderte sich immer noch darüber, da er ja früher sehr gerne sogar, mit Cho beisammen war. "Wie geht es dir?" versuchte er mit ihr ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Gut. Aber ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als mit dir ein Pläuschchen zu halten. Seamus wartet auf mich." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im nächsten Korridor.

Harry setzte seinen Weg zum See fort.

"Hey Potter!"

Harry schrak auf und drehte sich um. Es war ein Slytherin aus der dritten Klasse.

"Du sollst zu Dumbledore gehen."

"Was will der denn von mir?"

"Das wirst du selbst wohl besser wissen!" Der Slytherin lies Harry verdutzt in der Halle stehen.

Er fragte sich, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte, denn er hatte eigentlich keinen Ärger mit den Lehrern, sogar mit Snape kam er einigermaßen aus. Er wurde auch nicht mehr so oft von Snape in Zaubertränke gepiesackt. Mit Malfoy hatte er sich auch schon lange nicht mehr gezankt.

Es hatte sich vieles in diesem Jahr verändert.

An der Statue zu Dumbledors Büro angekommen, sprach er das Passwort. Sie sprang zur Seite und gab die Treppe frei. Harry stieg sie nach oben und wollte an der Tür klopfen, als er schon die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte: "Komm rein Harry!"

Harry betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Ohrensessel. "Weshalb sollte ich kommen?"

"Ich habe dich hierher gebeten um mit dir und…"

Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herein!" Es öffnete sich die Tür und kein anderer als Draco Malfoy kam herein. Harry wurde es ein wenig mulmig zu mute, da er ja noch immer nicht wusste um was es ging. "Ah, jetzt sind wir also komplett. Ich wollte mit euch über euer Praktikum nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts sprechen und da ich nicht alles zweimal sagen wollte habe ich euch beide hergebeten. Neville kann leider nicht kommen, da er wieder einmal eine Trickstufe übersehen hat und im Krankenflügel wegen Depressionen liegt. Eigentlich sollte er nach sieben Jahren wissen, wo diese versteckt sind. Mich wundert es immer noch, dass er trotz allem in den Unterrichtsfächern so gut ist. Vor allem in Pflanzenkunde."

"Malfoy wird auch hier sein?"

"Bitte Harry. Er will als Zaubertränkelehrer einmal unterrichten. Ich wollte mit euch nur den Ablauf der ersten Tage bereden. Ihr werdet wie alle Schüler mit dem Zug am 1. Schultag anreisen. Nach dem Fest kommt ihr zu mir und ich werde euch eure Zimmer sagen und den Ablauf der kommenden Woche. Draco, du wirst Professor Snape im Unterricht helfen und zusehen. Für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste muss ich noch sehen, wen ich finden kann. Professor Chang ist ja leider verstorben. Ich hoffe, dass du später einmal länger bei uns bleibst als ein Jahr. Nun, ich denke wir haben alles besprochen. Ihr dürft wieder gehen."

Die beiden standen auf und gingen zur Tür. "Ach Harry. Wo wirst du eigentlich in den Ferien wohnen?"

"In Black-Manor."

Dumbledore machte ein etwas bedrücktes Gesicht. Harry antwortete darauf etwas beleidigt: "Ich will nicht noch länger bei meinen Verwandten leben. Sirius hätte gewollt, dass ich nach meinem Schulabschluss dort wohne. Und da mir eh schon alles gehört, kann ich das auch machen."

"Aber Harry, denk doch nur einmal an die Todesser. Sie wollen sich sicher an dir rächen, nach alledem was mit du-weißt-schon-wen passiert ist."

Harry wurde immer wütender. "Ich habe sie seit sieben Jahren bekämpft, meist alleine und bin nie ernsthaft verletzt worden. Ich wollte sowieso in den Ferien ein bisschen üben, aber das kann ich im Ligusterweg nicht."

"OK Harry, ich denke wir reden ein anderes Mal weiter."

Draco, der interessiert das Geschehen mitverfolgt hatte, machte die Tür auf und wollte hinausgehen. Doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. Er stürmte hinaus und wollte endlich an den See. Diesmal hielt ihn aber Draco auf.

"Ich habe dich noch nie so wütend vom Schulleiter kommen sehen. Was ist los?"

**Flashback **

Vor knapp einem Jahr.

Draco kam gerade von einem Onenightstand mit einer Huffelpuff zurück. Er hatte schon seit langem gemerkt, dass ihm diese Treffen immer weniger gefielen. Früher war er ja verrückt nach ihnen gewesen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte aber auch gemerkt, dass ihm zum Beispiel Potter immer mehr gefiel mit seinem muskelbepackten Körper, der goldgelben Haut und den funkelnden grünen Augen. Zurzeit stellte sich Draco jedes Mal beim Küssen eines Mädchens vor, wie es wäre, wenn er einen Jungen küssen würde. Bei diesen Gedanken kam ihm etwas Fürchterliches. War er etwa schwul? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte einfach nur eine schlechte Phase.

Als er ein paar Tage später am Abend einschlief hatte er einen seltsamen Traum. Zuerst erschien ihm ein schwarzer Engel (gutes Ohmen für die Magier der dunklen Seite), der ihm vorhersagte, dass er bald von seinem künftigen Lebenspartner träumen würde. Danach träumte er, dass er in einem riesigen Raum wäre. Auf der anderen Seite, gegenüber ihm, stand eine Person vor einem kleinen weißen Lichtpunkt. _Das musste seine zukünftige Lebenspartnerin sein._ Er versuchte zu ihr zu laufen um sie zu sehen, doch Draco kam nur sehr langsam voran.

Draco wurde geweckt. Was war das? Er sah sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, dass Goyle auf seinem nächtlichen Gang zum Klo über etwas gestolpert war und jetzt gestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Draco sank wieder zurück in seine Kissen und versuchte sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Nach einiger Zeit kam ihm ein schlimmer Gedanke. Würde er ihn noch einmal träumen? Wenn nicht würde er gar nicht mehr erfahren, mit wem er einmal für immer zusammen sein würde.

Doch diese Bedenken waren umsonst. Draco war jetzt knapp vor die Vermummte Person vor dem Licht getreten. Langsam und behutsam begann er die Kapuze nach hinten zu schieben. Draco wurde im Bett immer angespannter. Im Traum konnte er jetzt das Gesicht sehen. Es war … Draco stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Es war kein anderer als Harry James Potter. Sein ärgster Feind.

Draco schrak hoch. Nein das konnte es nicht sein. Er konnte doch nicht schwul sein. Was würde da überhaupt sein Vater dazu sagen?

In dieser Nacht schlief Draco nicht mehr ein. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er auch relativ lange in der Bibliothek um mit Büchern seinen Traum zu deuten. Er fand aber nichts. So begann Draco sich immer wieder selbst zu überprüfen, was er gerade dachte, sagte, tat oder wen er ansah. Ihm viel auf, dass er immer in den gemeinsamen Stunden mit den Gryffindors zu Harry hinüber starrte und jede kleinste Bewegung von ihm verfolgte. Auch bei Gesprächen mit seinen Freunden schweifte er ab, wenn er Harry nur einen kurzen Augenblick sah.

Der nächste Monat verging und es wurde nicht besser. Stattdessen wurde es immer schlimmer und bald merkten auch seine Freunde, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

Draco sah es langsam ein. Er war wirklich schwul geworden und liebte seinen Feind. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er Harry zu seinem Feind gemacht hatte, als dieser ihm seine Freundschaft abschlug. Er hatte ihn damals also schon auf den ersten Blick geliebt. Es war ihm bloß nicht aufgefallen und um in seiner Nähe zu sein hatte er Harry immer vor allen schlecht gemacht.

**Flashback ende **

Harry wunderte sich, weshalb Malfoy so nett zu ihm war und warum er sich um ihn sorgte, doch Harry begann stockend zu erzählen. "Dumbledore besteht immer darauf, dass ich das mache was er will. Seit Jahren lebe ich bei meinen schrecklichen Verwandten, die mich nicht ansehen und wenn dann nur anschnauzen oder mich zu irgendeiner Arbeit zwingen. Ich habe eigentlich auch immer nur für ihn gegen Voldemort gekämpft." Harry drehte sich um und wollte weitergehen. Doch Draco hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. "Wo willst du so schnell noch hin?"

"An den See. Doch wie es aussieht kann ich das heute vergessen."

"Wenn ich mitkommen darf, dann könnte vielleicht doch noch etwas daraus werden."

Harry nickte, da er unbedingt an den See wollte und sich gerne Freunde machte. Er musste jedoch aufpassen, dass Draco nicht doch ihn für Voldemort aushorchte.

"Was hast du da vorher eigentlich mit dem Schleimbolzen über Black Manor gesprochen? Gehört das wirklich alles dir?"

"Ja. Als Sirius starb hat er mich als alleinigen Erben des Blackerbes ernannt. Mir gehört jetzt Black Manor, das Haus am Grimmaultplatz und das ganze Geld."

"Wow."

Sie kamen am See an und setzten sich unter die hängenden Zweige der Weiden, die am Ufer standen. Es sollte sie eben nicht jeder gleich zusammen sehen.

"Warum willst du eigentlich nicht zu deinen Verwandten?"

"Du kennst sie nicht. Ich habe bis zum ersten Schuljahr im Besenschrank unter der Treppe gewohnt."

"Das muss sicher furchtbar gewesen sein. Wenn ich mir das so vorstelle in unserem Besenschrank zu wohnen, nein danke. Wie hast du das so lange ausgehalten?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber weißt du was? Mein erster Brief von Hogwarts war sogar an mich Mr. H. Potter, Im Schrank unter der Treppe, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey adressiert."

"Echt?"

"Ja."

"Warum hat Dumbledore dann nichts dagegen unternommen?"

"Weiß nicht."

Und so ging es weiter. Sie tauschten lustige, aber auch traurige oder ärgerliche Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit bis hin zum ersten Schultag aus.

"Warum hast du eigentlich meine Freundschaft abgeschlagen?"

"Du bist mir in der Winkelgasse schon aufgefallen. Und dann noch diese Szene im Zug. Danach dachte ich, dass du ein arrogantes, verzogenes Arschloch bist, das nur Leute schikaniert. Deshalb wollte ich dann auch nicht. Aber als ich dich dann kennen lernte, verändertest du mein Bild von dir. Du warst zwar nicht mehr das verzogene Arschloch. Doch eins blieb: Du warst arrogant und dann hast du mich bei jeder Gelegenheit blöd angemacht oder etwas ähnliches getan. Dann hast du im fünften Schuljahr angefangen, dass du jedes Mädchen durchfickst. Deshalb dachte ich dann, dass du eine notgeile Person wärst. Aber im letzten Jahr hast du überall das Gegenteil bewiesen. Du hast mich nicht mehr blöd angesprochen oder Mädchen ins Bett gezerrt… jedenfalls glaube ich das, da man nichts mehr davon gehört hat."

"Wow. Du weißt ziemlich bescheid über mich. In vielen Punkten hast du glaube ich sogar recht. Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich eigentlich gar nichts über dich. Man hört immer nur die Siegestriümpfe von dem Goldenen Jungen aus Gryffindor´ gegen Voldemort."

"Na ja. Schlechte Dinge sprechen sich eben besser rum."

"So scheint es wohl. Oh Gott."

"Was ist denn?"

Draco hatte auf die Uhr gesehen und erschrocken festgestellt, dass es schon halb elf war. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Beide rannten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, um nicht doch noch von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen noch Hermine und Ron beisammen. "Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Hermine erschrocken, als sie den abgehetzten Harry sah. "Ist etwas passiert weil du so spät kommst?"

"Nein, nein. Alles bestens Herm. Ich war nur bei Dumbledore wegen meinem Praktikum und anschließend am See. Da hab ich leider die Zeit übersehen."

"Ach so."

Die kurze Antwort von Hermine überraschte ihn. Sie redete auch sofort mit Ron weiter anstatt ihn zu fragen, was genau Dumbledore von ihm wollte, wie sie es immer tat. Doch Harry war zu müde weiter darüber nachzudenken und ging ins Bett.

"Ron! Du könntest einmal in deiner Schulzeit etwas von dem Rührei den anderen überlassen."

Es war der Tag vor der Abfahrt und Ron hatte gerade das letzte Rührei auf seinen Teller geschaufelt. Harry regte sich immer noch darüber auf, da er nie eines abbekam außer er stand so früh auf, dass er noch vor Rons Erscheinen in der großen Halle gefrühstückt hatte. Gott sei dank musste er dann nur noch das morgige Frühstück überstehen und dann würde er am Lehrertisch sitzen.

"Was sollen wir heute machen? Wieder nach Hogsmead gehen?" Hermine schaute fragend in die Runde.

"Auf alle Fälle. Ich muss noch für die Zugfahrt und die Ferien Süßigkeiten kaufen. Vielleicht können wir dann auch noch ein letztes Mal ein Butterbier trinken. So zum Abschluss."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Harry stand gerade vor dem Regal mit den verschiedenen Lutscher im Honigtopf. "Welche soll ich bloß nehmen?"

"Die da." Ron deutete auf die roten Rießenlollis.

Nachdem sie sich reichlich mit Süßigkeiten versorgt hatten –Harry hatte zwei volle Tüten- schlenderten sie gemütlich die Straße bis zu den drei Besen entlang. Unterdessen stießen die drei auf viele ihrer Freunde, die ebenfalls den letzten Besuch in Hogsmeade genossen. In den drei Besen war es proppen voll. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass jeder auf diese Idee kam. Doch sie hatten Glück. Im hintersten Eck saßen Dean und Seamus, die das Trio sofort zu sich winken. "Hey! Wollt ihr euch zu uns setzen?"

Sie nahmen das Angebot gerne an und setzten sich.

"Was macht ihr heute noch so alles?", begann Seamus das Gespräch.

"Ich weiß nicht. Gehen wir noch an den See?" Damit richtete sich Hermine an die beiden Jungs.

"Klar. Wir könnten uns am See treffen wenn ihr Lust habt und einige Runden zusammen schwimmen. Anschließend könnten wir uns noch sonnen.", schlug Harry vor.

Sie vereinbarten, dass sie sich nach dem Mittagessen trafen. Danach verließen Dean und Seamus die Drei Besen weil sie auch noch einiges einkaufen wollten. Die drei Freunde tranken noch in Ruhe ihr Butterbier aus und verließen ebenfalls die Gaststätte. Sie schauten nochmals an der Heulenden Hütte vorbei und machten sich dann auf zum Schloss.

Nach dem Mittagessen holten sie ihre Badesachen. Es war seit Wochen der heißeste Tag und sie freuten sich jetzt riesig auf das kühlende Nass. Unten angekommen, suchten sie sich einen schönen Platz auf der Wiese. Als nun endlich auch die anderen beiden eintrafen, gingen sie ins Wasser. Zuerst spielten sie mit dem Riesenkraken und danach versuchten sie sich gegenseitig zu tauchen. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie dann so außer Atem, dass sie sich in die Sonne legten und sich sonnten.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Wen haben wir denn da? Fünf Gryffindor, die wie reife Tomaten aussehen." Draco konnte es nicht lassen, Harry aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Die muskulöse Brust und die Arme, der Waschbrettbauch und die gold-gelbe Haut. Alles faszinierte Draco. Er versank vollends in diesen göttlichen Körper und bekam nur in der Ferne mit, was Ron zu ihm sagte.

"Zieh leine Malfoy. Du stehst in der Sonne."

"Ach ja? Ich darf stehen wo ich will oder willst du es mir etwa verbieten hier zu stehen, Weatherby?"

Ron wollte wieder einmal aufspringen um Draco an den Kragen zu gehen doch Hermine war schneller und hielt ihn zurück.

"Er ist es nicht wert Ron."

Draco zwinkerte Harry, der das Geschehen verfolgt hatte, noch zu und verschwand dann auch wieder mit seinen Bodyguards.

"Dieser Idiot. Er führt sich immer noch wie ein dreizehnjähriger auf. Gut, dass wir ihn nur noch morgen sehen müssen. Nicht wahr? Harry?"

Alle hatten zustimmend genickt. Nur Harry hatte immer noch vor sich hingestarrt. Hermine hatte bei den letzten Wörtern vor Harrys Gesicht hin und her gewunken. Dabei ist er doch aufgeschreckt.

"Was ist los?"

"Wir haben gerade über Malfoy gesprochen, dass wir ihn Gott sei dank nur noch morgen sehen müssen."

"Ach so. Ja, ja."

"Was ist los mit dir?"

"Ach nichts." Harry stand auf, räumte seine Sachen zusammen und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ihm immer wieder das Bild von Draco. Er hatte gut ausgesehen nur mit den Boxershorts und er hatte ihm sogar zugezwinkert. Was sich Draco dabei gedacht hatte?

"Was war denn mit dem los?" Auch Ron kam das Verhalten von Harry seltsam vor.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal nach ihm schauen. Er ist sicherlich rauf in den Turm gegangen. Es ist eh schon spät und bald gibt es Abendessen, da macht es dann eh nichts, wenn wir ihn dort nicht finden. Beim Abendessen wird er sicherlich wieder sein."

Die vier packten ihre Badesachen zusammen und gingen in ihren Turm. Dort war aber Harry nicht, genauso wenig beim Abendessen war er nicht. Die Freunde machten sich langsam Sorgen. Doch als sie zurück kamen saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie näher kamen bemerkten sie, dass er schon wieder in sich versunken war und sie gar nicht bemerkte.

"Was ist das für ein Buch?"

Hermine trat näher und wollte das Buch nehmen, als Harry es plötzlich mit zwei Händen festhielt. Sie erschrak dabei und stolperte rückwärts, wobei sie Ron auf den Fuß trat.

"Aua. Pass doch etwas besser auf wo du hinlatschst. Was ist das für ein Buch?"

"Ich denke es ist ein Okklumentik-Buch, aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Er hat mich so erschrocken. Ich denke wir sollten ihn in Frieden lassen und morgen mit ihm sprechen."

Alle gingen in ihre Schlafräume. Etwas später kehrte auch Harry wieder in die Realität zurück. Der Lärm von den Gryffindors, die vom Abendessen zurückkehrten, brachte ihn zurück. Er räumte das Buch noch schnell in der Bibliothek auf und ging ebenfalls schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry wieder ganz der Alte. Seine beiden Freunde fragten auch nicht mehr lange nach, was am Tag zuvor mit ihm los war. Sie dachten sich, dass er nur einen schlechten Tag hatte. Nach dem Frühstück sammelten sich alle Schüler in der großen Halle und warteten, dass sie endlich nach Hause fahren durften. Eine Stunde später war es dann so weit. Alle saßen im Zug bis auf den letzten Jahrgang, der sich direkt noch einmal von den Lehrern verabschiedete. Kurz nachdem sich der letzte Siebtklässler verabschiedet hatte bekam Dumbledore eine Eileule aus dem Ministerium. Hastig überflog er den Brief und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Voldemort war aus St. Mungos geflohen.

Dumbledore versuchte es Harry noch zu sagen aber der Zug war währenddessen pünktlich abgefahren. Er musste es ihm also per Eule gleich heute noch mitteilen.

**Reviews:**

Erst einmal vielen dank für die Reviews.

**Trory: **Ja der Anfang ist etwas Verwirrend, aber es ergibt sich alles noch im laufe der Geschichte.

**Aragorns Love: **Wir gehen in Landshut zur schule und deshalb sind wir auf die Idee mit dem Landshuter Mörder gekommen.

Es kommt später noch etwas lemon, in der Hinsicht, kannst du dich auf FGG verlassen. Da dass eher ihr gebiet ist. Ich (lenchen) bin nicht so sehr ein Fan davon.


	4. Ankünfte

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Erstmal Danke an alle Reviewer!**

**Trory:** Na dann viel Spaß noch mit diesem Kapitel.

**CitySweeper: **Du wirst bald erfahren, wann Harry und Draco wieder aufeinander treffen.

Ich hab schon einige Kapitel, will sie aber erst nach und nach hochstellen, damit das ganze im Fluss bleibt.

Ich bin nicht die einzige Autorin. FGG schreibt noch mit und wir müssen uns dann immer erst beraten, ob jedem das ganze passt.

Da wir auch noch gerade kurz vor unseren Realschulabschluss Prüfungen stehen geht das Ganze natürlich nicht so schnell.

**Babsel:** Beim 2.Kapitel waren die meisten verwirrt. Aber das 3.Kapitel klärt ja das meiste.

**Saxas13:** Wie gesagt, dass 2.Kapitel ist wirklich verwirrend.

In den nächsten Kapiteln, wirst du merken, wieso Voldie eigentlich verrückt geworden ist, und ob Harry und Draco bald zusammen kommen.

**So aber nun viel Spaß mit dem 4. Kapitel:**

**Ankünfte**

Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten sich ein Abteil weit hinten im Zug ergattern. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass im Nachbarabteil einige bestimmte Slytherins saßen.

"Wisst ihr schon was ihr in den Ferien machen wollt?"

"Eigentlich noch nicht, aber ich denke ich werde mit meinen Eltern verreisen." antwortete ihm Hermine.

"Und du Ron?"

"Ich werde nach Rumänien fliegen und Charlie besuchen. Vielleicht werde ich ihm später mit den Drachen helfen. Ich weiß ja immer noch nicht genau was ich einmal machen will."

"Du solltest dich aber bald einmal entscheiden. Die in der Bank warten nicht ewig auf deine Rückmeldung. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dort anfangen würdest. Wir könnten uns dann jeden…"

Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und wie sollte es nach sieben Jahren anders sein, stand Draco Malfoy darin. Doch diesmal war er alleine.

"Was willst du Malfoy?"

"Ruhig Granger. Ich wird dir und deinem Freund schon nichts tun. Ich war eben nur mal auf dem Weg nach vorne und wollte sehen was die Personen in diesem Abteil machen. Aber wie ich sehe nichts. Dann werd ich meinen Gang nach vorne fortsetzen."

Dabei zwinkerte er Harry zu und verschwand.

"Der wird immer komischer. Aber wenigstens hat er sich mal ohne Crabbe und Goyle blicken lassen. Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal, oder?"

Die anderen beiden stimmten Ron zu. Doch Harry hatte eine Ahnung warum er alleine war.

Fünf Minuten später verließ er das Abteil unter dem Vorwand, er müsse mal. Harry schlenderte den Zug nach vorne und im nächsten Wagon fand er auch schon Draco in einem leeren Abteil.

"Hi. Weshalb sollte ich kommen?"

"Ich wollte meinen neu gewonnenen Freund einfach noch einmal sehen. Ist das so schlimm?"

"Nein. Mich hat es nur gewundert."

"Die anderen sind alle eingeschlafen und da hab ich mir gedacht ich schau mal bei dir vorbei. Ist es mit den beiden nicht recht langweilig? Knutschen den ganzen Tag nur rum. Egal wo sie gerade sind."

"Na ja es geht so. Aber schöner ist es jetzt schon. Was machst du eigentlich in den Ferien?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht mache ich was mit meinem Vater, da Voldemort nicht mehr bei uns Zuhause rumhängt und ihn in Anspruch nimmt."

"Voldemort war bei euch Zuhause?"

"Ja. Meine Familie ist im inneren Kreis der Todesser und das heißt, dass Voldemort ganz anders zu uns ist als zu den anderen und dass er auch mal bei uns wohnt."

"Aha. Und wie ist er dann so?"

"Na ja, viel freundlicher, etwas lustig und zurückgezogen. Er ließt ziemlich gerne und daher ist er oft stundenlang in unserer Bibliothek."

"Das ist ja interessant."

"Ja aber in den Versammlungen mit allen Todessern ist er zu uns genau so wie zu den anderen."

"Warum das denn?"

"Er muss eben den Schein waren von dem grauenvollen und keine Fehlerduldenden Herrscher´. Wenn er das nicht machen würde, gäbe es, glaub ich, einen Riesen Aufstand gegen ihn."

Harry und Draco unterhielten sich so gut miteinander, dass sie gar nicht merkten, dass sie sich schon dem Bahnhof näherten. Sie bemerkten es erst, als der Zug bereits in den Bahnhof eingefahren war.

"Mensch wir sind schon da und wir haben uns noch gar nicht umgezogen."

"Wir sollten uns beeilen. Hermine und Ron werden sich auch schon Sorgen um mich machen."

"OK. Dann sehen wir uns nach den Ferien."

Beide gingen zu ihren Abteilen zurück. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Harry zog sich um, wurde nebenbei von Hermine gelöchert wo er denn so lange war, der Zug hielt an, er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und apparierte dann mit seinem Gepäck vom Bahnhof aus nach Black Manor. Dort versuchte er sich erst einmal etwas essbares zu suchen doch vergebens. Wie gut war es, dass er am vorigen Tag so viel im Honigtopf eingekauft hatte. Er schlenderte gerade durch die Zimmer, als er eine Eule am Fenster entdeckte. Er ließ sie herein und bemerkte, dass sie einen Brief von Dumbledore dabei hatte. Harry band diesen von Fuß der Eule los und begann ihn zu lesen.

Harry,

pass bloß auf dich auf, Voldemort ist aus St. Mungos geflohen.

Sag niemandem etwas davon.

Das Zaubereiministerium hat angeordnet, dass nichts davon verlauten darf.

Für dich gilt jetzt, dass du Black-Manor nicht verlassen darfst.

Alles was du brauchst kannst du per Eule in den Geschäften bestellen. Verwende für die Einkäufe nur Eulen von Black-Manor.

Wenn du Ron, Hermine, dem Orden, Hagrid oder mir schreibst nimm nicht Hedwig.

bis zum 1. September

Albus Dumbledore

Er begann dabei immer breiter zu grinsen, denn ihm gefiel der Gedanke daran, dass das Ministerium zu blöd war einen Irren festzuhalten. Harry machte sich nicht viel daraus dass Voldemort jetzt wieder frei war, denn er war ihm schon so oft entkommen und wird es immer wieder tun. Hoffte er jedenfalls. An diesem Tag ging er früh zu Bett, da er nicht mehr viel machen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen schickte er zuerst eine Eule zum Einkaufen und machte sich, als sie wieder da war, ein großes Frühstück. Harry überlegte, was er als nächstes machen könnte. Während er überlegte viel ihm der viele Staub auf, der überall auf den Kronleuchtern, Regalen und dem Boden lag. Er entschloss sich also mit dem Hauself das ganze Schloss einmal richtig zu säubern. Nebenbei könnte er auch den Aufräum- und Saubermachzauber gründlich üben. Am Nachmittag blitzte und blinkte das ganze Haus und er war ziemlich kaputt. Harry machte sich ein Sandwich während er überlegte, was er als nächstes noch machen könnte, da es noch früh am Abend war. Er entschied sich, dass er seine Arbeiten für die Schule machen könnte, damit er sie dann hinter sich habe und später nicht mehr machen brauchte. Die nächsten zwei Tage machte er seine Arbeiten fertig, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst noch machen könnte. Es war ziemlich langweilig in dem großen Haus. Mittags wusste er dann schon nichts mehr, was er machen könnte und entschloss sich deshalb einen Brief an Dumbledore zu schreiben.

Mittag

3. Juli

Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,

hier in Black-Manor ist es sehr einsam und langweilig.

Haben sie nichts zu tun für mich außer lernen? Oder kann mich jemand besuchen?

Meine Arbeiten habe ich schon alle erledigt und das Haus gesäubert.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Harry Potter

Harry holte sich eine Eule aus der Eulerei von Black-Manor und schickte diese nach Hogwarts. Schon nach einer Stunde begann er sehnlichst die Rückkehr der Eule herbeizusehnen. Ihm war so langweilig, dass er begann die Bücher in der Bücherei neu zu sortieren. Dabei stieß er auf ein kleines, schmales Buch über schwarze Magie in Parsel geschrieben, das er begann durchzulesen. Endlich kam auch die Eule zurück, doch die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte kam nicht.

Abends

3. Juli

Lieber Harry!

Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe viel zu tun und kann mich nicht um solche Nichtigkeiten kümmern. Belästige mich deshalb diesen Sommer nicht mehr.

Albus Dumbledore

Schulleiter von Hogwarts: Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Harry ging traurig zu Bett. Er hatte sich von Dumbledore mehr Mitgefühl erhofft. Doch anscheinend hatte der ja was Besseres zu tun.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Da er jeden Tag schon so früh zu Bett gegangen ist, war er ausgeschlafen und stand deshalb sofort auf. Während Harry frühstückte, kam ihm die Idee, dass er an seine Freunde schreiben könnte. Er hoffte, dass diese ihn besuchen kommen würden und nicht auch was Besseres vorhatten.

Morgen

4. Juli

Hi Ron!

Was machst du so? Ich langweile mich hier noch zu Tode. Hab sogar schon alle Arbeiten erledigt, die man mir mitgegeben hat. Wie geht's dem Rest deiner Familie so? Willst du mich besuchen? Hast du die Nachprüfung im Apparieren geschafft?

Harry

Den Brief an Hermine versuchte er etwas ausführlicher zu schreiben.

4. Juli

Hallo Hermine!

Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe schon alle Arbeiten erledigt.

Das Haus gesäubert

Den 5-Rollen-Pergamentlangen Aufsatz über Animagi

Einen ebenso langen Aufsatz über Heiltränke

Die genaue Beschreibung dunkler Kreaturen des Wassers

Wie geht es dir so? Was machst du gerade? Willst du mich besuchen?

Harry

Wiederum suchte er sich zwei Eulen aus der Eulerei von Black-Manor aus und nahm nicht Hedwig. Harry schickte diese los und ging wieder ins Haus. Er setzte sich auf ein Sofa und las das Buch weiter. Als er damit fertig war, war es gerade erst einmal Mittag. Harry fragte sich, was mit den beiden los war, da er immer nach einem halben Tag ihre Briefe erhielt. Er machte sich etwas zu essen und da die Briefe immer noch nicht da waren ging er wieder in die Bibliothek und suchte nach einem weiteren Buch, das vielleicht einigermaßen interessant war. Harry fand ein ebenso kleines Buch über verbotene Zauber, das er bis tief in die Nacht las, da es ihn so fesselte. Er lag immer noch in einem Stuhl, als er von einer Eule geweckt wurde, die ans Fenster pickte. Da sie keine Ruhe gab, stand er auf und ließ sie herein. Sie hatte einen Brief von Ron dabei.

Morgen

5. Juli

Hi Kumpel!

Kalifornien ist voll cool.

Bin hier mit Hermine. Sie ist voll im Lernmodus, kennst die ja.

Dem Rest meiner Familie geht es gut. Sind in Ägypten bei Bill bis auf die Zwillinge, die sind in London geblieben.

Hab meine Apparierprüfung geschafft. (Geil oder?)

Ron

Harry wollte schon beinahe den Brief beiseite legen, als er merkte, dass noch etwas auf der Rückseite des Pergaments stand.

5. Juli

Hallo Harry!

Hier ist es einfach nur interessant: Die Museen, Die Büchereien, Die Sehenswürdigkeiten. Man kann hier sooo viel lernen.

Ich hoffe dir geht es gut.

Wir können leider nicht kommen.

Pass auf dich auf

Hermine

Langsam wurde Harry wirklich sauer. Doch er erhoffte sich wenigstens bei Hagrid auf etwas mehr Entgegenkommen. Deshalb schrieb er noch am selben Tag einen Brief an Hagrid. Er wartete jedoch bis Mittag, bis er den Brief wegschickte, da er zuerst eine ganze Weile darüber nachdachte, warum alle so komisch waren. Bei Hagrid konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen und so schickte er den Brief dann ab.

5.Juli, Black-Manor

Hallo Hagrid!

Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es gut.

Was machst du so? Mir ist hier ziemlich langweilig. Hast du noch Lust vorbeizukommen, ich würde mich riesig freuen.

Hab heute einen Brief von Ron und Hermine bekommen. Wusstest du, dass die beiden in Kalifornien in Amerika sind?

Ich jedenfalls nicht.

Hast du ein neues Haustier?

Wie geht es Fang?

Harry

Harry war erstaunt, dass die Antwort so schnell kam. Eine Hoffnung kam in ihm auf, endlich einmal besucht zu werden oder ähnliches.

Liber Harry!

Mir get es gut. Bin zimlich beschäftigt, mit dem verbotenen wald und so weist ja. Kan leider nich vorbeikomen.

Frag doch jemanden anders Lupin, Tonks oderandere vom Orden.

Hab leider noch kein neus Haustir, wi ich im Augenblik alle Hande vol zu tun hab mit Fang, Wald und Fluffy.

Fang get´s gut

Hagrid

Das war hart. Es war schon Abend, als die Antwort gekommen war und so ging Harry traurig und betrübt ins Bett. Was hatten die nur alle? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? War etwas mit ihm? Diese und noch mehr Fragen ließen ihn an diesem Tag nicht einschlafen. Doch irgendwann war er so müde, dass er doch etwas schlaf fand.

Am nächsten Tag versuchte Harry es noch beim Orden des Phönix.

6. Juli,

An den Orden des Phönix

Hallo!

Wie geht es euch so?

Habt ihr etwas zu tun für mich (außer lernen, lesen, putzen)?

Oder hat jemand von euch Lust mich hier zu besuchen?

Es ist hier wirklich langweilig!

Harry Potter

Als er den Brief weggeschickt hatte setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, der vor einem großen Fenster stand und blickte in die Ferne. Wenn er doch bloß nach draußen dürfte, aber Dumbledore hatte es ihm ja strengstens verboten. Er könnte dann wenigstens etwas fliegen oder den Garten mit einigen Zaubern verschönern.

Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel unternahm er bis zum Abend hin mehrere Versuche den Hauselfen als stummen Zuhörer zu gewinnen, was durch die Scheue des Elfen behindert wurde.


	5. Briefe aus Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Briefe aus Malfoy-Manor**

Zu Mittag des nächsten Tages versuchte Harry ausnahmsweise einmal selbst zu kochen und nicht zu zaubern. Doch die Würstchen im Schlafrock wollten nicht ganz hinhauen, da er zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war und sie anbrannten. Er ließ sich also von einer Eule aus einem Restaurant etwas holen.

Nach dem Mittagessen bekam Harry endlich den ersehnten Brief vom Orden.

7. Juli,

AN Harry Potter

Lieber Harry!

Wir haben hier viel zu tun, da wie du ja weißt, dass

Du-weißt-schon-wer ausgebrochen ist.

Außerdem hat Dumbledore doch gesagt du sollst dort bleiben. Hier hat keiner Zeit zu dir zu kommen.

Sei Wachsam!

(Mad Eye) Alastor Moody

P.S. Trainiere fleißig und pass auf dich auf

Tonks

Abermals wollte ihn keiner besuchen. Seine letzte Chance war ziemlich gering, dass ihn einer von seinen Freunden besuchte. Also schrieb er noch einen letzten Brief an Remus, der vor fünf Tagen die Umwandlung zurück zum Menschen überstanden haben musste.

Harry ging in sein Zimmer um den Brief zu schreiben. Als er ihn fertig hatte, war es bereits Abend. Er hatte ziemlich lange darüber nachgedacht, was er schreiben könnte.

Black-Manor, 7. Juli

Hi Remus!

Wie geht es dir?

War der letzte Vollmond schlimm?

Mir geht es hier ganz gut, bis auf das, dass ich mich noch zu Tode langweile.

Hab schon alle Arbeiten erledigt, bevor du frägst.

Weißt du was ich hier machen könnte ohne gesehen zu werden, oder vom Land zu gehen (wegen Dumbledore, du weißt ja)?

Gelernt hab ich für meinen Teil diesen Sommer genug und lesen ist langweilig.

Weißt du jemanden, der mich besuchen möchte?

Du kannst ja nicht weg das weiß ich, apropos wie gefällt dir das Unterrichten der Neuwölfe?

Hermine und Ron sind in Amerika, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Tonks und Moody haben keine Zeit.

Lernen und Trainieren würde sicher mehr Spaß machen, wenn jemand da wäre mit dem man drüber reden kann.

Harry

Harry suchte sich eine besonders kräftige Eule, da sie einen sehr langen Weg bis zu Remus zurücklegen musste. Nachdem er sie weggeschickt hatte, blieb er noch etwas draußen. Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, wie wundervoll der Garten doch war mit so vielen Blumen und ohne es recht zu bemerken pflückte er ein paar Blumen ab. Wie Harry es nun merkte, dass er Blumen in der Hand hielt, konnte er sie nicht wegwerfen und so nahm er sie mit ins Haus und suchte ein passendes Gefäß, wo er sie hineinstellen konnte. Danach las er noch ein Quidditchmagazin, das er sich an diesem Tag von einer Eule aus der Buchhandlung holen ließ.

Der nächste Tag war ziemlich regnerisch. In der vergangenen Nacht wütete auch ein sehr starker Sturm. Harry wachte wegen dem Donner sogar einige Male auf. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass er sofort immer an Draco gedacht hatte. Warum dachte er an Draco wenn er aufwachte?

Harry grübelte an diesem morgen noch lange darüber nach. Vielleicht weil er immer an seine Freunde dachte, wenn etwas geschah. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein, denn er hatte ja nicht an die anderen beiden gedacht, sondern nur an Draco? Die Antwort wollte und wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Deshalb ging Harry immer noch mit einem leeren Magen nach unten um endlich zu frühstücken. Während des Frühstücks starrte er die ganze Zeit das riesige Familienfoto der Blacks an, das genau gegenüber von ihm hing. Warum konnte seine Familie nicht mehr leben? Dann wäre er jetzt wenigstens nicht so alleine, könnte mit jemandem reden und es wäre nicht mehr so langweilig.

Nun kamen wieder alle Fragen in ihm hoch. Alte und neue. Doch auf keine von ihnen konnte er eine passende Antwort finden. So ging er betrübt im Haus umher, um zu überlegen, was er noch verbessern oder neu gestalten könnte.

Harry fiel auf, dass im ganzen Schloss keine einzige Grünpflanze stand. Also holte er ein Schulbuch heraus, worin verschiedene Pflanzen aufgezählt wurden und wie man sie herbeizaubert.

Gegen Abend sah es schon fast wie in einem Wald aus, da Harry nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wie viele Pflanzen er in jeden Gang gezaubert hatte. Endlich kam auch die Eule von Remus zurück. Sie hatte genau so langes Pergament dabei wie die anderen. Harry wurde wiederum ziemlich traurig doch er las den Brief trotzdem in der Hoffnung es könnte etwas Erfreuliches darin stehen.

Werwolfkolonie, 8. Juli

Hallo Harry!

Mir geht´ s gut und den letzten Vollmond hab ich gut überstanden.

Ist ein bisschen stressig hier, aber toll.

Kenn leider sonst keinen, der dich besuchen könnte.

Pass auf dich auf

Remus

P.S.: Kannst du dann etwa auch nicht fliegen?

Dann ist es wirklich langweilig für dich.

Harry zerknüllte das Pergament und ging in sein Bett. Von Remus verstand er es ja irgendwie dass er keine Zeit hatte, doch von den anderen? "_Wäre er doch bloß zu den Dursleys gegangen. Da hätte er wenigstens jemandem zum Streiten gehabt und er hätte vielleicht im Garten arbeiten müssen oder ähnliches. Doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zu ihnen gehen. Das verbot ihm schon sein Stolz. Dort angekrochen kommen und um Einlass flehen. Nein das wollte er nicht. Also musste er anscheinend die ganzen Sommerferien alleine verbringen. Auch Recht. Aber die brauchten dann nicht zu meinen, dass er sich mit ihnen dann noch abgab. Er würde genügend andere Freunde finden und brauchte sie nicht. In einer Freundschaft zählt nämlich auch für einen da sein, egal ob man genügend Zeit hat oder nicht. Eine Stunde hatte doch jeder einmal Zeit." _

Harry steigerte sich immer mehr in diese Geschichte hinein. Doch lange setzte er seine Gedanken nicht mehr an diesem Tag fort, da er bald einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen kam ihm noch, dass er ja vielleicht noch eine kleine Chance hatte die Ferien über nicht alleine zu sein. Draco. Harry hoffte nur, dass dieser wirklich ein neu gewonnener Freund war. Also fing er an, an ihn zu schreiben. Nach dem siebten Mal dachte er, dass es ein akzeptabler Brief an Draco war.

9. Juli

Hallo Draco!

Wie geht es dir?

Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir schreibe, oder?

Nun um ehrlich zu sein mir ist langweilig und das schon am 6. Ferientag! Seltsam, oder?

Hab hier nichts mehr zu tun, hab schon alles erledigt. Und auf lernen hab ich langsam keine Lust mehr. Ich habe sogar schon angefangen ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Ich kann es von Tag zu Tag besser. Irgendwie ist es schon praktisch. Doch langsam wird auch das langweilig. Außerdem ist hier keiner, mit dem man sich unterhalten könnte (der stumme Hauself zählt ja nicht, da man sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten kann, da er sehr scheu ist).

Hab vorgestern Dumbledore geschrieben, aber der meint er hätte keine Zeit. Auch Ron und Hermine, die zusammen im Urlaub sind und die Ordensmitglieder haben auch keine Zeit für mich.

Was machst du so?

Wie ist es eigentlich auf Malfoy-Manor so? Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls einen schönen Sommer.

In der Hoffnung auf Antwort

Harry Potter

Harry nahm zum ersten Mal in diesen Ferien Hedwig, da sie schon ziemlich beleidigt auf ihn war und Harry nicht wollte, dass sie es noch mehr wurde, außerdem hatte Dumbledore nichts von Briefen an Draco bei seiner Warnung geschrieben. Als er wieder ins Haus kam, sah er erst wie viele Pflanzen er eigentlich gezaubert hatte. In jedem Gang konnte man gar nicht mehr das Ende sehen. So entschied sich Harry ein paar wegzunehmen. Wie er schon fast fertig war kam Hedwig zurück. Harry machte einen Luftsprung, da er nicht gedacht hatte, dass ihm Draco so schnell oder überhaupt zurück schreiben würde. Sofort nahm er Hedwig den Brief ab und begann zu lesen.

Malfoy-Manor, 9. Juli

Harry!

Mir geht es gut.

Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung, als ich gestern deinen Brief bekommen habe. Dachte zuerst ich sehe nicht richtig, als ich den Absender gelesen hab.

Zum Glück hat mein Vater nicht mitgekriegt, dass du mir geschrieben hast. Das hätte ein Theater gegeben. Du weißt ja, das Ganze mit du seiest DU-WEIST-SCHON-WER's größter Feind und hättest ihn ins Irrenhaus gebracht…

Na ja, hab hier auch nicht allzu viel zu tun und langweile mich ebenso wie du. Ist wirklich keiner bei dir mit dem du dich unterhalten kannst?

Wieso bist du überhaupt dort?

Dumbledore ist ein alter Sack, also mach dir nichts draus.

Gehört dir die Schneeeule? Hab sie nämlich schon öfters in Hogwarts gesehen und nicht gefragt wem so ein schönes Tier wohl gehört.

Draco Malfoy

Endlich hatte jemand einmal Zeit für ihn. Harry wollte Draco gleich Morgen früh wieder schreiben. Bis dahin würde Hedwig auch wieder ausgeruht sein. Er gab ihr noch einen Keks zur Belohnung und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Zwei Stunden später war er fertig, ließ sich erschöpft in sein Bett sinken und schlief sofort ein.

In dieser Nacht hatte er einen ganz eigenartigen Traum. Draco war bei ihm in Black-Manor, es war Abend und sie kamen zusammen eng umschlungen in sein Zimmer. Draco zog ihn zum Bett, schubste ihn hinein und begann ihn zu küssen. Er selbst begann Draco aus zu ziehen wobei dieser das Selbe bei ihm tat. Während sie sich küssten, begann Draco seine Hände wandern zu lassen bis hin zu seinem Schritt. Etwas später hinterließ Draco eine brennende Spur auf seinem Hals bis hin zu den Brustwarzen, die er nun liebkoste.

Harry fuhr aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Konnte es das wirklich geben, dass er so von Draco träumte? Er war doch gar nicht schwul oder? Nein das konnte er nicht sein. Er war doch so lange in Cho verknallt.

Harry bemerkte nun, dass er ziemlich erregt war. Zuvor war er niemals so erregt gewesen. Nicht einmal bei Cho. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Harry stand auf, da er jetzt eh nicht mehr schlafen konnte und ging ins Bad um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Während das warme Wasser seinen Körper hinunter rann, entspannte er sich und vergaß langsam den Traum mit seinen Fragen. Danach schrieb er einen weiteren Brief an Draco.

10. Juli, Black-Manor

Hallo Draco!

Danke für deinen Brief.

Hab diesmal extra keinen Absender auf den Briefumschlag geschrieben, damit du keinen Ärger kriegst.

Meint dein Vater wirklich, dass ich es war, der Voldemort gefunden und ins Irrenhaus gebracht hat? Wenn ja muss ich ihn enttäuschen. Dumbledore hat ihn wirklich gefunden.

Die Schneeeule ist meine ihr Name ist Hedwig.

Langsam glaube ich die anderen wollen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Von allen bekomme ich im Prinzip die gleichen Antworten: Dass sie gerade Beschäftigt sind, keine Zeit haben. Außerdem sind alle Briefe ziemlich knapp.

Hermine zum Beispiel schreibt sonst immer ganze Romane, über dass, was sie lernt und diesmal waren es nur 6 Zeilen!

Hab schon an Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine, Hagrid und den Orden geschrieben.

Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühlt, dass die mich abwimmeln wollen.

Glaubst du, dass ich paranoid bin, weil ich so denke?

Hier ist wirklich keiner, mit dem man sich unterhalten könnte.

Es sind zwar erst sieben Tage seit Ferienbeginn, aber mir war ja schon am dritten Tag langweilig.

Am ersten Tag hab ich mit Hilfe des Hauselfen, seinen Namen weiß ich leider nicht, das Haus gesäubert.

Mit Zauberei war das ziemlich schnell erledigt. Abends hab ich meine Arbeiten gemacht. Aber mit denen war ich auch schon am dritten Tag wieder fertig. Das Ganze war furchtbar langweilig, weil ja niemand sonst da war, der einen mal ablenken hätte können.

In den Tagen seither habe ich mich mit Zauberstabloser Magie beschäftigt, aber ohne Trainingspartner ist das Ganze auch nicht gerade sehr erfolgreich.

Bye

Harry Potter

Nachdem Harry ihn weggeschickt hatte begab er sich in die Küche um sich etwas Essbares zu suchen. Er musste nur die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen totschlagen, denn da kam der weitere lange Brief von Draco.

10. Juli, Malfoy-Manor

Harry!

Ich glaub nicht, dass du Paranoid bist.

Da ist irgendwas faul, wenn die dich so abwimmeln.

Bestes Anzeichen dafür ist, das Granger so wenig schreibt, selbst wenn sie mit Wiesel zusammen ist, denke ich nicht, dass die sich mal kurz fasst, bei so was.

Wer hat dir denn so geantwortet?

Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen herauszufinden, was da im Busch ist.

Hedwig ist wirklich ein schöner Name für deine Eule. Seit wann hast du sie denn?

Hast du wirklich schon alle Arbeiten für das Praktikum? Ich bin gerade mal mit der Hälfte durch. Aber wenn du wirklich nichts anderes zu tun hattest, ist es schon möglich, dass du es geschafft hast.

Deine Leute sind nicht die Einzigen, die sich seltsam benehmen. Mit meinem Vater stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Der benimmt sich fast so als sei der Dunkle Lord zurück, aber der ist ja im Irrenhaus.

Oder nicht?

Bei uns gehen die Todesser aus und ein. Die suchen die ganze Bibliothek nach Heilsprüchen ab. Schon seltsam.

Du wolltest doch was über Malfoy Manor wissen.

Hab ich in meinem ersten Brief glatt übersehen.

Wir haben:

eine Bibliothek (fast so groß wie die in Hogwarts)

großen Ballsaal

kleinen Ballsaal

fünf Salons

eine Menge Schlaf-, Gäste-, Bade- und Wohnzimmer

einiges an Hauselfen (hat Black-Manor nur einen?)

einen großen Garten

angrenzendes Land mit Wäldchen

Kerker

viele Fallen und Schutzzauber

Na ja im Großen und Ganzen war´s das.

Draco Malfoy

Harry überlegte sich ob er Draco alles mitteilen sollte was er wusste. Doch da sich die anderen nicht um ihn kümmerten entschied er sich dafür. Er wollte jetzt auch Draco zu ihm einladen. Ihm war egal was die anderen dazu sagen würden. Vielleicht hatte dieser ja Zeit und es würden doch noch schöne Ferien werden. Also formulierte er wieder einen Brief, bei dem Harry abermals acht Versuche brauchte bis er dachte, dass er den Brief so wegschicken könnte.

Black-Manor, 10. Juli

Hallo Draco!

Mir ist immer noch langweilig!

Eigentlich sollte ich darüber ja stillschweigen bewahren, aber Dumbledore und das Zaubereiministerium können mich mal.

Du wolltest doch wissen, warum ich nicht aus Black-Manor raus kann, nun um es kurz zu machen Voldemort ist ausgebrochen.

Am 30. Juni wurde es bemerkt.

Deshalb darf ich nicht raus aus Black-Manor

und deshalb benehmen sich dein Vater und die anderen Todesser wohl so seltsam.

Zu was anderem, willst du mich besuchen kommen?

Wir könnten zusammen trainieren, bringt sicher mehr als allein.

Du könntest mir etwas Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben und ich könnte dir bei deinen Arbeiten helfen, da ich schon durch bin. (Bis auf Zaubertränke natürlich, bin froh, dass ich meine Eigene Arbeit darin hinbekommen habe.)

Hör hoffentlich bald von dir

Harry

An diesem Tag ging Harry das erste Mal im Sommer zufrieden ins Bett. Doch in dieser Nacht hatte er wieder den gleichen Traum wie in der letzten Nacht. Diesmal schreckte er aber nicht an der gleichen Stelle hoch sondern träumte weiter. …Draco war bereits an seinem Bauchnabel angelangt und umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge. Zur gleichen Zeit umfasste Draco seine Erektion und begann seine Hand leicht zu bewegen. Nun ließ er seinen Bauchnabel stehen um an seinem Schwanz weiter zu machen. Draco nahm ihn in den Mund und begann ihn mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen. Harry griff dabei immer fester in die Kissen. Als Draco Harrys Erektion noch weiter in seinen Mund aufnahm begann Harry zu stöhnen…

Es klopfte an seinem Fenster. Harry schrak auf, bemerkte jedoch, dass es nur Hedwig mit einem Brief war. Dieses Mal fiel es ihm sofort auf, dass sein Glied steif geworden war. _Warum konnte Draco ihn so erregen? Er hatte ihn ja noch nie richtig berührt. Er wusste ja gar nicht ob Draco so eine seidige Haut hatte wie er immer träumte. Was dachte er da? Er dachte allen Ernstes so über Draco nach. _

Harry stand auf um Hedwig herein zu lassen, da sie schon ungeduldig ans Fenster kratzte. Er liebkoste sie eine Weile und begann dann das Pergament auszurollen und zu lesen.

Malfoy-Manor; 11. Juli

Harry,

meinst du es ernst, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist?

Das erklärt natürlich einiges, bis auf das, dass mein Vater nichts davon erwähnt hat.

ich glaube die haben was in einem alten Buch von Slytherin gefunden, wie seine Nachfahren von geistigen Krankheiten befreit werden und wie sie entstehen.

Setzt dich lieber.

Ich hab zufällig einen Blick in das besagte Buch werfen können, und da steht, dass ein Nachfahre Slytherins verrückt wird, wenn dessen Kind von ihm angegriffen oder gänzlich getrennt wird (schätze mal heißt, dass es wo anders aufwächst ohne Kontakt zum Vater/Mutter)bevor es das 20. Lebensjahr vollendet hat.

Außerdem steht da, dass sollte er es schaffen seinen männlichen Nachkommen zu töten verschwinden alle seine Slytheringaben.

Außerdem gibt es immer ein männliches Kind pro Slytherinnachfahre (in unserem Fall heißt dass, das Voldemort einen Sohn hat.), stirbt dieses so wird daraufhin ein neuer Sohn geboren.

Das heißt der Dunkle Lord hat ein Kind! Einen Sohn!

Muss wohl in unserem Alter sein, da mein Vater vor kurzem erzählt hat, dass sein Meister ca. ein Jahr bevor der erste Krieg endete sehr seltsam geworden ist und diese Seltsamkeit vor ein paar Wochen ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hat.

Die suchen jetzt natürlich nach dem Kind, besser gesagt dem Jugendlichen, um den dunklen Lord zu kurieren.

Sehen alle alten Geburtsscheine, Register, Arztkarteien und sogar Samenbanken durch.

Soweit ich das bisher gemerkt hab haben sie noch keine Spur.

Würde dich gerne besuchen.

wird wahrscheinlich mehr bringen als hier zu bleiben.

Wäre dir der 12. Juli recht?

Solang brauch ich nämlich, um das Ganze meinen Eltern zu erklären.

Schreib mir bitte, wie und wann genau ich zu dir kommen soll.

Draco Malfoy

Harry sprang auf. Endlich konnte ihn jemand besuchen. Sofort schrieb er Draco zurück.

Black-Manor, 11.Juli

Hi!

Freue mich darauf, wenn du am 12. kommst.

Das, was du raus gefunden hast ist wirklich der Hammer.

Voldemort und ein Kind.

Meinst du, dass du eine Kopie der Seiten/des Buches von Slytherin mitbringen kannst?

Wenn nicht ist das auch nicht schlimm.

Am 12. Juli wäre es gut, wenn du mittags sagen wir 11:00 Uhr an die Nordgrenze von Black-Manor apparieren würdest.

Du weißt wo es ist, oder?

Ich hol dich dann dort ab und bring dich durch die Schutzzauber.

Dann können wir zurück nach Black-Manor gehen. Ist weniger auffällig für die Anwohner.

Oder willst du früher/später kommen?

Harry Potter

Dieses Mal hatte er den Brief gleich aufs erste Mal hingekriegt. Harry suchte Hedwig und fand sie in der Küche, wo sie gerade von dem Hauself ein Stück Brot bekam. Bereitwillig hielt sie Harry ihren Fuß hin und dieser Band das Pergament fest. Danach ließ er sich ebenfalls etwas zum Frühstück machen um gestärkt anzufangen das Zimmer neben seinem für Draco herzurichten. Mit Hilfe der Hauselfen bezog er das Bett neu, reparierte den Schrank, brachte einen Spiegel nach oben und dekorierte das Zimmer. Gegen Abend pflückte er noch ein paar Blumen, die er ins Esszimmer auf den Tisch stellte.

Sehr zufrieden und mit lauter Vorfreude ging Harry an diesem Abend ins Bett. Endlich würde er nicht mehr alleine hier sein.

Doch lange konnte er nicht schlafen. Harry wurde nach einiger Zeit von Hedwig geweckt. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, ließ sie herein, nahm ihr den Brief ab und begann zu lesen.

Malfoy-Manor, 11.Juli

Harry,

die Suchenden sind noch nicht fündig geworden.

Hab meine Eltern gefragt und die sagen ich kann zu dir.

Wäre mir lieber am 12.7 um 13 Uhr zukommen, dann kann ich noch zuhause mit meinen Leuten Mittagessen.

Ich weiß wie ich nach Black-Manor, an die Nordgrenze komme.

Das Buch ist weg!

See you

Draco Malfoy

**Reviews:**

**Trory: **Danke!

**Babsel: **Ja Harry war es im letzten Kapitel sehr langweilig.

Du hast sicher in diesem Kapitel gemerkt, was er gegen diese langeweile unternommen hat.

**CitySweeper:** Danke. Ja Draco wollte sich ja noch unbedingt von Harry verabschieden, und der von ihm. Harry bleibt wirklich nicht die ganzen 2 Monate Sommerferien allein.

Harrys gesamtreaktion auf seiner Freunde/Dumbledores/Ordens verhalten kommt spätestens in Kapitel 9.

Viel spaß noch beim lesen.

**Saxas13: **Ja Harry kann einem leid tun.

Was er gegen die Langeweile und mit Draco macht siehst du in den nächsten Kapiteln.


	6. Stundenpläne und mehr

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Stundenpläne und mehr**

Nach einer Weile schlief Harry ein. In dieser Nacht schlief er ausnahmsweise einmal ruhig. Aus lauter Vorfreude träumte Harry zwar nur kurz aber lange genug davon, wie er Draco am nächsten Tag abholen würde und was er ihm zeigen wollte.

Am nächsten Tag war Harry schon um sieben Uhr wach. Einschlafen konnte er auch nicht mehr, da er nun immer aufgeregter wurde, wie es mit Draco alleine sein würde. Vielleicht bekam er ja wieder ein paar Informationen über Voldemort von ihm. Wie würde sich Draco ihm gegenüber verhalten? Wieder schwebten eine Menge Fragen in Harrys Kopf umher. Bis er Draco abholen konnte und seine Fragen vielleicht beantwortet wurden, musste er noch ziemlich lange warten. Also überlegte Harry was er machen könnte. Duschen, um sich zu entspannen und später gut zu riechen. Danach frühstückte er und wuselte anschließend überall im Haus umher um nochmals alles nachzuprüfen. Zwei Stunden später war er auch damit fertig und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Lesen ging nicht, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Genauso wenig Bilder anstarren, wie er es an manchen Tagen gemacht hatte. Die waren jetzt wirklich langweilig geworden. Also ging er hinaus in den Garten und legte sich ins weiche lange Gras. Harry beobachtete nun die vorbeiziehenden Wolken, die er versuchte zu deuten. Würde er auch einmal mit Draco hier liegen und den Himmel anstarren? Was würde das für ein Gefühl sein? Harry stellte es sich wundervoll vor.

Plötzlich schrak er wieder aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Wieso stellte er sich das so wundervoll vor? Mit Ron oder Hermine wollte er nicht hier liegen. Harry stellte sich das etwas komisch vor, die beiden würden sicherlich die ganze Zeit nur rumalbern, was das doch für komische Wolken seien. Doch mit Draco stellte er sich das ganz anders vor. Neben ihm liegen, stillschweigen und hin und wieder die Wolke deuten.

Abermals fuhr er hoch. Wie späht war es? Harry war ziemlich lange im Gras gelegen. Es war bereits halb zwölf. Er stand auf und ging ins Haus um noch in Ruhe Mittagessen zu können. Harry ließ sich von einem Hauself etwas zu essen zu machen. Während er aß, blickte Harry ständig auf die Uhr, da er ja vielleicht zu lange zum Essen brauchen könnte und er Draco völlig vergessen könnte. Nachdem er fertig war schlenderte er in aller Gemütlichkeit hinaus zum Treffpunkt.

Eine halbe Stunde hatte Harry noch zu überbrücken. Was sollte er jetzt noch tun? Nochmals ins Haus gehen lohnte sich nicht, einfach so in den Himmel starren wollte er auch nicht, also begann er in Gedanken eine Wörterschlange mit allen möglichen Wörtern. Doch die meiste Zeit fielen ihm nur Wörter zu Draco ein.

Auf einmal ploppte es. Harry fuhr unmerklich zusammen. "Hi", brachte er als einzige Begrüßung heraus.

"Hi. Wie geht es dir."

"Gut, da jetzt jemand da ist, mit dem man reden kann. Wollen wir ins Schloss gehen?"

"Gerne"

Beide machten sich auf den Weg. Als er Draco durch die Schutzbarriere brachte, bemerkte er, dass Draco kein Gel mehr in den Haaren trug, was Harry sehr gefiel.

„Hattest du Schwierigkeiten hier her zu finden?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Sie legten den weiteren Weg in einvernehmlichem Schweigen zurück, da keiner so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Nachdem sie Black-Manor erreicht hatten führte Harry Draco in den ersten Stock und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer.

„Gefällt's dir?"

„Ja" _ Vor allem das ich jetzt bei dir bin_! , meinte er in Gedanken aber laut sagte er „vor allem die grüne Farbe."

„Na dann lass ich dich mal allein, damit du dich einrichten kannst. Falls was ist ich bin im Zimmer nebenan."

Eine halbe Stunde später, liest Harry gerade das kleine Quidditchmagazin, als sich eine Wand öffnet und Draco plötzlich im Zimmer steht.

„Wusstest du, dass hier eine Verbindungstür versteckt ist?", fragte Draco den überraschten Harry.

„Nein wusste ich nicht", meinte dieser errötend, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihre Schlafzimmer miteinander verbunden waren.

_ Mist, warum habe ich die Tür bisher nicht gesehen. Hoffentlich Versteht Draco das ganze nicht falsch. Ist das peinlich!"_, dachte Harry. 

Um schnellstmöglich das Thema zu wechseln fragte Harry:

„Hast du schon alle Arbeiten fürs Praktikum erledigt?"

„Nein, aber fast, mir fehlt nur noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"

„Komm, geh'n wir in die Bibliothek. Ich helf dir bei dem Aufsatz".

„O.K."

Drei Stunden später hatte Draco den Aufsatz mit Harrys Hilfe erledigt und sie gingen ins Speisezimmer um zu Abend zu essen.

Nach dem Abendessen setzten sie sich in die Bibliothek um einen Arbeitsplan für die nächsten Tage zusammenzustellen:

13.Juli

Suche in Bibliothek nach Büchern über: Zaubersprüche, Flüche/Gegenflüche, Zaubertränke, Zauberstablose Magie, stille Magie und Okklumentik

14.Juli

Vormittag: lesen in herausgesuchten Büchern & üben

Abends: Zaubertranknachhilfe für Harry

15.Juli

Vormittags: Flugtraining (scheiß auf Dumbledore) mit Unsichtbarkeitszaubern (da sieht uns unter Garantie niemand)

Nachmittag: lesen über Flüche/Gegenflüche

Abends: Duelliertraining

16.Juli

Vormittags: über stille Magie lesen

Nachmittags: stille Magie

Abends: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste üben

17.Juli

Vormittags: lesen über Okklumentik/Legillimes

Nachmittags: Duellieren

Abends: Okklumentik üben

18.Juli

Vormittags: Zauberstabslose Magie

Nachmittags: Meditieren

Abends: über Zauberstabslose Magie lesen

19.Juli

Vormittags: fliegen (unsichtbar)

Nachmittags: Zaubertränke

Abends: Zaubertränke

20.Juli

Vormittags: Muggellondon

Nachmittags: Winkelgasse & Nokturngasse

Abends: -

21.Juli

Vormittags:lesen über Flüche/Gegenflüche

Nachmittags: freies lesen

Abends: Zauberstablose Magie

22.Juli

Vormittags: Duellieren

Nachmittags: Stille Magie

Abends: fliegen (unsichtbar)

23.Juli

Vormittags:Zaubersprüche üben

Nachmittags:lesen über Heilmagie

Abends: Heilmagie üben

24.Juli

Vormittags:Okklumentik und

Nachmittags:Legillimes üben

Abends:Bilder aus Fotoalben anschauen & Familiengeschichten

25.Juli

Vormittags:Ausschlafen & Kochen per Hand (Draco kriegt Kochunterricht)

Nachmittags: VgddK

Abends: Gartenarbeit (Gartenzauber)

26.Juli

Vormittags:Zaubersprüche lesen & üben

Nachmittags:fliegen (unsichtbar)

Abends: Heilzauber

27.Juli

Vormittags:Briefe schreiben & vergessene Sachen aus Winkelgasse

Nachmittags: Zaubertränke

Abends: Zaubertränke

28.Juli

Vormittags:stille Magie

Nachmittags: zauberstablose Magie

Abends: allgemein(dunkle/licht) Magie

29.Juli

Üben auf welchem Gebiet auch immer Nötig

Danach wünschten sie sich eine Gute Nacht und gingen ins Bett.

Draco schlief bald mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ein, da er so nah bei Harry sein konnte, ohne dass ihn jemand, davon abhielt und er mit ihm für die nächste Zeit alleine in diesem Haus sein würde.

Doch Harry lag noch eine Weile wach und dachte über sich selbst nach, da er sich während des ganzen Tages seltsam benommen hatte: _Schon beim Aufwachen war irgendwas komisch, normalerweise wach ich ja nicht einfach auf und bin hellwach und dazu dieses Gefühl der Vorfreude. Na ja kann ja auch davon kommen, dass ich die letzten 11 Tage allein hier war und niemanden zum Reden hatte. _

_Den ganzen Vormittag war ich ziemlich unruhig, aber mittags bin ich erst richtig hibbelig geworden, zum Glück war hier sonst keiner, sonst hätte der ich werweißnichtwas alles gedacht. Dann musste ich zu allem Überfluss ja auch noch eine halbe Stunde zu früh an der Nordgrenze auftauchen. Und dann, als Draco gekommen ist war ich total ruhig, seltsam._

_Na ja das später mit der Verbindungstür konnte ich ja wirklich nicht ahnen, man war das peinlich! Zum Glück ließ sich Draco mit der Arbeit für Vgddk ablenken._

_Draco sah richtig süß aus, als ihm seine Haare andauern ins Gesicht gefallen sind, während er über dem Aufsatz gebrütet hat. Ohne Gel schauen seine Haare wirklich besser aus, ob die sich genauso weich und seidig anfühlen, wie sie aussehen? _

_Moment mal hab ich gerade wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie sich **Draco Malfoys** Haare anfühlen? _

_Heute ist definitiv nicht mein Tag. Sollte lieber schlafen anstatt so wirres Zeug zusammen zuspinnen. Bin sicher übermüdet, genau das ist es ich bin vollkommen **übermüdet**, dass ist **DIE** Erklärung._ , während er sich selbst versicherte, dass er müde war, driftete er in einen erholsamen Schlaf über und träumte von Draco.

**Danke an alle Reviewer und viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**Reviews:**

**Saxas13: **Wir stellen immer am Dienstag oder Mittwoch ein neues Kapitel hoch. Folglich musst du nicht allzu lange warten.

Ich hoffe dir hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. (lenchen)

**CitySweeper: **Danke! Du brauchst ja nicht mehr allzu lange nach diesem Kapitel zu warten, bis es dass 9. Kapitel gibt. Nur noch drei Wochen.

Diese Woche sind bei uns (mir, FGG und unserem Beta) Prüfungen.

Aber es gibt trotzdem Updates, da die Kapitel schon fertig sind.

Das 11. (Harrys Geburtstag) liegt allerdings gerade auf Eis.

**Babsel**: Ja, später wird es definitiv heiß her gehen, aber für den Augenblick musst du dich och ein wenig gedulden.

Dracos Eltern wissen zu wem er fährt, sie erlauben es halt einfach.

**the-memory-remains: **Danke! Viel spaß beim Weiterlesen.

Wie verrückt Voldi ist wirst du schon noch merken.

Find ich gut, dass dir die Wendung im 4. Kapitel gefallen hat.

Wer der Sohn von Voldemort ist, wirst du noch sehen.

Ich sage nur viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und nochmals danke für die tollen Reviews.

**AN**

**Diese Woche schreiben wir (lenchen, FGG und unseren Beta) unsere Abschlussprüfungen. (Mittwoch, Donnerstag, Freitag und Montag).**

**Wünscht uns Glück.**

**Danke schon mal im voraus**

**lenchen**


	7. Harrys Tage mit Draco

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Harrys Tage mit Draco **

**Teil I**

13.Juli

Morgens um neun Uhr. Draco war es langweilig, er war schon seit über einer Stunde wach, hatte einen Brief an seine Mutter geschrieben und sich fertig gemacht.

Black-Manor, 13. Juli

Liebe Mutter!

Bin wohlbehalten angekommen.

Hier ist es sehr nett.

Harry und ich haben angefangen zu trainieren.

Wir versuchen uns an: -Zaubersprüchen

-Stille Zauberei

-Zauberstabsloser Magie

-Zaubertränke (Weiß nicht wie Harry es

durch die Prüfung geschafft hat)

Wundert mich nicht, dass es Harry hier allein so schnell langweilig geworden ist.

Hier kann man mit absolut niemanden reden, weder sprechen hier die Bilder, noch der Hauself.

Viele Grüße an dich und auch an Vater

Draco

P.S.: Hat Vater schon gefunden, wonach er sucht?

Doch er wollte Harry nicht stören, der offenbar noch schlief, da er keine Geräusche aus dem Nebenraum hörte.

Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob er in Harrys Zimmer gehen sollte.

_ Ich sollte wirklich endlich in das Zimmer nebenan gehen. Grünauge hat ja gesagt, dass ich jederzeit rüberkommen dürfte._

_Aber was ist, wenn ich ihn gerade bei irgendetwas störe, will mir es ja nicht mit ihm gleich am zweiten Tag verderben. Außerdem was ist, wenn er sich gerade umzieht, den Anblick würde ich zwar ungern verpassen, aber ich denke er hätte was dagegen._

_Ob er wohl auf Mädchen oder auf Jungs steht? Ich hoffe auf Jungs, ansonsten hab ich ja von vornherein keine Chance. _

_Bloß leider spricht die Geschichte mit Cho Chang im 4/5. Jahr dagegen. Andererseits war das Ganze ja recht kurz also… _

während Draco ganz in Gedanken war, hatte er die Verbindungstür geöffnet und war in Harrys Zimmer getreten. Wo gerade der Bewohner des Zimmers sich anschickte auf zu wachen.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete blickte er direkt in Dracos Gesicht, der in der Verbindungstür stand. Als dieser bemerkte, dass Harry ihn ansah, drehte er sich sofort um 180° und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry, der noch den Schlaf in den Augen hatte, fand das zwar merkwürdig, aber er schenkte dem Vorfall keine weitere Beachtung und zog sich um.

Danach klopfte er an Dracos Zimmertür und ging mit ihm Frühstücken. Sobald sie fertig waren, verließen sie die Küche in Richtung Bibliothek um dort Bücher über

Zaubersprüche

Flüche/Gegenflüche

Zaubertränke

Zauberstablose Magie

Okklumentik/Legillimes

Stille Magie

zu suchen. Bis sie die ganze Bücherei durchforstet hatten, war es Abend geworden und nach einem schnellen Abendessen gingen sie erschöpft von der Sucherei zu Bett.

14. Juli

„Morgen", meinte Draco fröhlich, als sie zum Frühstück gingen.

Harrys Antwort bestand nur aus einem gemurmelten Gruß, da er Erstens: wieder einmal den „Traum" hatte,

Flashback

… Draco hielt kurz zufrieden inne. "Ah, mach weiter… hör nicht auf… bitte Dray." Draco machte wieder weiter, angespornt von Harry. Von diesem entwich immer wieder ein Stöhnen. Nach wenigen Minuten griff Draco dann zum bereitgelegten Gleitgel. Er drückte etwas von dem Inhalt heraus und begann dieses Mal an Harrys Männlichkeit zu saugen. Gleichzeitig ließ Draco seine rechte Hand in Harrys Pofalte wandern. Er strich ein paar Mal auf und ab bis er dann dazu überging um Harrys Rosette zu streichen. Langsam drang er dann mit einem Finger in ihn ein…

Flashback Ende

Zweitens: in der letzten Nacht lange darüber nachgegrübelt hatte, was dieser bedeuten könnte und

Drittens: weil er etwas errötete da er unwillkürlich an den Traum denken musste.

Nach dem Frühstück schickte Harry wieder einmal zwei Eulen los, um Lebensmittel zu besorgen.

Draco war schon in die Bibliothek vorgegangen, um sich ein paar Bücher herauszusuchen. Denn für heute stand zuerst freies Lesen, also über ein beliebiges Thema und dieses danach zu üben auf dem Plan.

Beide hatten sich fest vorgenommen den Plan einzuhalten, komme was wolle.

So folgte Harry Draco mit ein paar Minuten Verspätung in die Bibliothek. Als er dort ankam wurde er von einem

„Was hast du so lange gemacht Grünauge?" empfangen.

„Hab zwei Eulen zum Einkaufen geschickt. Moment, hast du mich gerade Grünauge genannt?"

„Ähm, ja.", meinte Draco verlegen. _Mist jetzt ist mir doch glatt Grünauge herausgerutscht. Hoffentlich hat er nichts gegen Spitznamen , _überlegte Draco.

„Als Spitzname oder Beleidigung?"

„Natürlich als Spitzname, gefällt er dir nicht", entrüstete sich Draco. _Nur die Ruhe Draco, bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren, er nimmt es schon gut auf_

„Doch eigentlich schon… Grünauge, ja das gefällt mir."

Es entstand ein Pause in der Harry sich drei Bücher heraussuchte, in denen er heute stöbern wollte. „Wenn du mich Grünauge nennst, darf ich dich dann Dray nennen?"

Nach kurzer Überlegung stimmte Draco dem zu. „Wir könnten doch ins Wohnzimmer zum lesen gehen, oder? Da ist es bequemer."

„O.K. gehen wir."

Im Wohnzimmer setzten sie sich in zwei Sessel und begannen zu lesen. Nach etwa einer Stunde stand Harry plötzlich auf und holte seien Zauberstab heraus. Mit diesem zeigte er auf eine Pflanze auf dem Beistelltisch und murmelte etwas für Draco unverständliches.

Daraufhin begann sich die Pflanze zu regen und ein Licht verströmte von ihrem grünen Körper. Als dieses verschwand bemerkte Draco, dass die Pflanze zu Stein erstarrt war.

„Wow. Was war das denn für ein Spruch?"

„Versteinerung von Lebewesen- ist eigentlich ganz leicht. Wurde früher von Heilern bzw. Kriegern verwendet, um ihren Kameraden zu helfen. Damit sie Hilfe holen konnten und sie danach wieder zu Entsteinern."

„Kannst du die Pflanze Entsteinern?" Darauf antwortete Harry nicht sondern murmelte wieder etwas und deutete dabei auf die Pflanze, welche sich wieder zu regen begann und grün wurde.

„Verstehe eigentlich nicht, warum der Spruch nicht mehr hergenommen wird."

„Vielleicht haben die was Wirksameres gefunden"

„Kann sein"

„Zeig mal den Spruch her"

Harry gab ihm das Buch. Und so ging es weiter mal fand Harry einen Spruch mal Draco, den sie sich gegenseitig dann beibrachten.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie zusammen in den Kerker von Black-Manor um dort Harrys Zaubertrankwissen auszubauen.

Am Abend waren beide erschöpft und Draco mit den Nerven am Ende. Nach **sieben** Fehlversuchen hatte es Harry endlich geschafft einen annehmbaren Schrumpftrank zu brauen.

_Das wird noch viel Arbeit_ , dachte sich Draco, _Na ja so hab ich wenigsten schon mal Übung im Unterrichten und außerdem kann ich noch mehr in seiner Nähe sein._

In dieser Nacht hatte Harry schon wieder den „Traum" und langsam begann er sich um seine Geistige Gesundheit zu sorgen.

_Langsam wird das wirklich seltsam, warum träume ich andauern von Draco? Und noch dazu **SO**! _

_Von Cho hab ich nie so geträumt. Bin ich vielleicht doch schwul oder eher geistig verwirrt. Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, was mir lieber wäre._

15. Juli

Als Harry und Draco am nächsten Morgen sich bereit machten um fliegen unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu üben (was sehr praktisch bei einer überraschenden Attacke ist), sah Harry noch nicht besonders wach aus, trotz der drei Tassen schwarzen Tees beim Frühstück. Da er noch ziemlich lange Wachgelegen hatte. Dies bemerkte auch Draco.

"Hey, Grünauge du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus heute Morgen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, bin bloß müde"

„Hast du nicht geschlafen?"

„Doch schon, aber nicht all zu lange. Wird schon"

„Na O.K. Wie machen wir ´s heute eigentlich?

Fliegen wir beide gleichzeitig;

fliegen wir in verschiedenen Höhen;

oder versuche wir so zu fliegen, dass wir nicht miteinander kollidieren?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir getrennt uns etwas einfliegen und dann versuchen mal in Bodenhöhe zusammen zu fliegen.

„O.K. Du fängst an."

Nach einer halben Stunde entschlossen sich beide gleichzeitig zu fliegen.

Doch schon als sie los flogen krachten sie ineinander und fielen zu Boden.

Beim zweiten Versuch gelang es ihnen schon besser, da konnten sie zumindest schon Losfliegen … Kurz vor dem Mittagessen und viele Abstürze später, hatten die Beiden ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt, wo der Andere sich gerade befand und wie sie so der wachsenden Anzahl von blauen Flecken einhalt geboten.

Am Nachmittag waren dann Beide froh, dass sie sich gemütlich in das Wohnzimmer setzen konnten um zu lesen. Das Thema diesmal lautete Flüche und Gegenflüche. Diesmal wollten sie die Flüche am Abend beim Duelliertraining zum Einsatz bringen. Falls aber etwas schief laufen sollte, vermerkte jeder auf einer Liste,

Was für ein Fluch es war

wo er stand

was er Bewirken sollte

den Gegenfluch

und wo dieser zu finden war.

Draco fand einige interessante Flüche, die den Gegner Kampfunfähig machten, ohne diesen all zu stark zu verletzten.

_ Sollten vielleicht die Flüche zuerst an Dummys testen. _

Harry hingegen fand eine Anzahl an Flüchen, die den Gegner verwirren bzw. Hindernisse in den Weg legen sollten und zwei Schutzschilde für sich selbst.

Nach dem Abendessen setzten sie sich noch kurz in dem Zimmer, das für das Training eingerichtet war hin, um die Regeln zu besprechen.

„Dray?"

„Ja"

„Wir sollten zumindest ein paar Einschränkungen machen, bevor wir anfangen."

„O.K., ich denke mal schummeln gilt dann nicht, oder?

„Ja und keine all zu starken Flüche"

„Wir sollten vielleicht die neuen Flüche erstmal an Dummys testen, damit nichts passiert."

„Keine schlechte Idee und ich glaube ein oder zwei Heiltränke könnten in diesem Raum auch nicht schaden. Nicht, dass irgendein Fluch daneben geht."

„Na dann hol ich mal die Heiltränke und du beschwörst die Dummys herauf." Harry nickte dazu nur und stand auf.

Einige Zeit später waren beide über die Dummys froh, da sich zwei Flüche als Fehlentscheidungen entpuppt hatten und die Dummys nicht bloß ausgeknockt, sondern sie direkt in Fetzen gerissen hatten. Danach begannen sie ein kleines Duell, das sich nach und nach auf das austauschen von Scherz- und Streichzaubern reduzierte.

Um elf Uhr hatten beide genug und gingen ins Bett.

Beide um einige Erfahrungen, Lachanfälle und blaue Flecken reicher.

Durch das „Falltraining" am Morgen und das Duell am Abend.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry tief, fest und traumlos, da er von den Anstrengungen des Tages vollkommen KO war.

16. Juli

„Sag mal Harry", meinte Draco beim Frühstück, „Woher kommen eigentlich die ganzen Pflanzen hier im Haus?"

„Hab ich hergezaubert, hab es aber leider wohl etwas übertrieben", antwortete Harry und wurde leicht rot.

_Grünauge sieht süß aus, wenn er rot wird, noch mehr als sonst schon._

_Draco verhalte dich wie ein Malfoy und starr ihn nicht die ganze Zeit über an. Schau dir lieber dein Essen oder die Pflanzen an _

„Nein hast du nicht, schaut doch gut aus mit dem ganzen grün, außerdem wirkt das in diesem düsteren Haus viel lebendiger"

„Danke"

„Na dann lass uns mal die Sachen für die Stille Magie holen. Wir können doch gleich in den Raum von gestern gehen, dann haben wir gleich alle Sachen dort. Außerdem ist dort genügend Platz und beim Üben macht es nichts aus, wenn was schief geht.

„Ist gut"

„Grünauge, wir sollten für den Anfang mal ein paar Kissen herbeizaubern, dann ist es beim Lesen gemütlicher."

„Das mach ich.

Machen wir doch aus der Ecke hinter der Tür ´ne Kissenecke. Erstens stören die da nicht und Zweitens ist darüber ein Fenster und wir haben genug Licht.", sprach Harry und beschwor einen Flauschigen Teppich und darauf einige Kissen herauf.

„Guter Vorschlag", meinte Draco und schnappte sich die Bücher und ließ sich auf die Kissen fallen.

Harry kam hinter ihm her und setzte sich direkt neben Draco, griff sich ein Buch: „Theorie der Stillen Magie von Adebar Saugester" und begann zu lesen.

Einige Zeit später rückte Draco näher an Harry heran, was genannter aber nicht merkte, da er tief in seine Lektüre vertieft war.

_ Harry sieht niedlich aus, wenn er sich so konzentriert. Und seine Haare, da möchte man bloß noch durchwuscheln. _

_Draco reiß dich am Riemen, du weißt ja nicht mal, ob er schwul ist oder nicht, also lass lieber deine Finger bei dir und ließ lieber. _

Bis zum Mittagessen waren beide beinahe durch ihre Bücher durch. Deshalb beschlossen sie am Nachmittag zuerst fertig zu lesen und erst dann mit dem Üben anzufangen.

„O.K. ich bin fertig, was ist mit dir Dray?"

„Warte noch die Seite … So jetzt bin ich auch fertig"

„Also mit was fangen wir an?"

„Wingardium Leviosa", war die prompte Antwort, „Ist einfach und relativ ungefährlich."

„Also dann, räumen wir die Bücher beiseite, und dann können wir die Kissen als Versuchsobjekte hernehmen."

Drei Stunden später: „Dray ich verstehe nicht, was wir falsch machen. Wir machen alles nach Buch, wir haben **leichte Federn** hergenommen, uns konzentriert und es klappt immer noch nicht!", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Nur die Ruhe, wir kriegen das schon noch hin. Brauchen nur etwas mehr Übung."

Eine Stunde später.

„Ich hab's geschafft, Dray, ich hab den Schrank schweben lassen", frohlockte Harry und umarmte Draco.

Als er es merkte wich er schnell wieder zurück.

_ Hab ich gerade Draco umarmt? Ich hab es wirklich getan, oder?_

_Er riecht irgendwie gut und ist soooo warm. _

_Was denk ich hier eigentlich? _

deshalb bemerkte er Dracos freudestrahlendes Lächeln nicht, das kurz darauf wieder verschwand.

_Er hat mich umarmt, er hat mich wirklich umart. _

_Ich könnte hüpfen vor Freude, aber das gehört sich für einen Malfoy ja nicht. Also Ruhe bewahren, vielleicht hast du doch noch ´ne Chance bei ihm. _

Nachdem Harry sich für seinen Freudenausbruch entschuldigt hatte beschlossen sie zu Abend zu essen und dann mit dem Stundenplan Fortzufahren.

Den Rest des Abends wiederholten sie den Stoff der letzen Jahre von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

**Reviews:**

**the-memory-remains: **Wirst bald merken, wie es mit Draco und Harry weitergeht. Schon dass nächste Kapitel wird einige Antworten bringen.

Jetzt haben wir ja unsere Prüfungen hinter uns und können nach Lust und Laune schreiben.

**CitySweeper: **Ja, dass mit der Verbindungstür war echt peinlich, aber was soll es. Lieber die Beiden, als jemand anderes. (Wir zum Beispiel)

**Krieger des Wahnsinns:** Keine Angst: Voldi wird nicht zum Hippie, dass kann ich dir versprechen. Mit dem haben wir was anderes vor.

Freu dich auf die nächsten Kapitel.

**Arwen Urodumiel:** Viele waren vom 2.Kapitel verwirrt, aber man kann es ja auch so lesen. Ich habe einen Gelben Lappen mit roten Flecken im Gelben Sack gesehen und dann hat FGG die Storyline dazu entwickelt. Danach hatten wir die Idee, aus dem Ganzen ne Harry Potter FF zu machen und deshalb hab ich die Mördergeschichte ausgeschrieben. Seither schreibt immer derjenige den betreffenden teil, der mag. (Briefe sind meist von lenchen)

Warum Dracos Eltern ihm erlauben zu Harry zu fahren weiß ich selbst nicht so genau (die wahrscheinlich auch nicht.), vielleicht hat FGG ja ne Idee.

Frag sie mal in der Schule.

Dass wir immer wieder in den Zeiten springen kommt daher, dass ich meisten die eine Zeit schreiben und FGG die andere. Aber es stört doch nicht zu sehr, oder?

Im 11./12. Kapitel trifft Harry glaube ich auf Voldemort.

Ist noch nicht so ganz klar, da wir gerade erst beim 11. sind.

Danke übrigens für den Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews. Wusste nicht, dass das deaktiviert war.

Ich update immer dienstags oder mittwochs.

**Saxas13: **Das nächste Kapitel ist länger.

Was sie an dem Freien Abend machen wollen wirst du noch sehen.

Und ob dass mit den Haaren stimmt. Wer weiß?

Allerdings kommt das Ganze jetzt langsam ins rollen, also freu dich.

**Danke noch mal an alle Reviewer und viel spaß bei diesem Kapitel.**


	8. Shoppen und Liebe

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Shoppen und Liebe**

17.Juli

Der nächste Tag findet Harry und Draco wieder im Wohnzimmer vor. Beide sitzen auf der Couch und lesen über Legillimes und Okklumentik. Schon nach einer viertel Stunde meint Draco:

„Kapierst du, was da geschrieben steht?"

„Na ja es geht. Wir sollten vielleicht beide dasselbe Buch lesen, dann können wir wenn Schwierigkeiten auftauchen sie besser besprechen."

„Ist gut. Lesen wir deins zuerst", meinte Draco, legte sein Buch weg und rutschte näher an Harry heran.

_ Cool so nah bei ihm zu sitzen und er hat nix dagegen _

Mittags kochten die Beiden zusammen, um den Hauselfen etwas zu entlasten, der genug damit zu tun hatte, das Haus ordentlich zu halten. Besser gesagt kochte Harry und Draco machte Salat, da er nichts vom kochen verstand.

Danach gab es ein paar kleine Runden Duellieren, wobei wieder ein paar Sprüche zuerst an Dummys ausprobiert wurden.

Abends gingen sie dann daran dass am Morgen gelesene in die Tat umzusetzen, wobei sie zu ihrem Leidwesen wenig Erfolg hatten.

In Dieser Nacht fand sich Harry wieder in dem „Traum" wieder, doch nachdem er aufwacht, machte er sich diesmal nichts daraus und schlief wieder friedlich ein. Und träumte weiter…

… _Draco begann sacht seinen Finger zu bewegen um Harry jetzt vollkommen zu stimulieren. Harry keuchte erneut auf. Fast wäre er jetzt schon in Dracos Mund gekommen, doch er konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe zurückhalten. Draco hatte nämlich einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus mit dem Mund und seinen mittlerweile zwei Fingern aufgebaut. Er berührte immer wieder Harrys Lustpunkt. Um Harry noch weiter zu dehnen nahm er auch den dritten Finger dazu. Harry begann immer lauter zu stöhnen und krallte sich immer mehr in sein Laken. Nun ließ Draco von seiner Erektion ab und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Draco zog sich dabei mit seinen Fingern aus Harry zurück und platzierte stattdessen sein eigenes Glied vor Harrys Öffnung. "Nimm mich endlich Dray!" Harry konnte nicht anders als ihn zu bitten. In der Zwischenzeit knabberte Draco Harrys Hals entlang. Letztendlich führte er seine eigene Erektion in Harry ein und begann ihn abermals zu stimulieren…_

18.Juli

Auch dieser Morgen fand sie wieder im Wohnzimmer. Doch diesmal setzte sich Harry etwas von Draco weg, damit er sich auf das Buch über Zauberstablose Magie konzentrieren konnte und nicht über den „Traum" nachdenken musste.

Vor allem die Rolle Dracos darin versuchte er mit Erfolg einstweilen zu ignorieren.

Nach ein paar Stunden wollte sich Draco etwas zu trinken holen.

Als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte kehrten Harrys Gedanken unwillkürlich wieder zu dem „Traum" zurück.

_Ich glaub langsam nicht mehr, dass ich geistig Verwirrt bin._

_Das läst allerdings nur einen Schluss zu: **ICH BIN SCHWUL!** Was Draco aber in meinem „Traum" zu suchen hat versteh ich nicht. Vielleicht, weil er als einziges mit mir in den letzten Tagen kommuniziert hat._

_Außerdem sieht er wirklich gut aus. _

Dann kam Draco wieder ins Zimmer und Harry schenkte seinem Buch wieder Aufmerksamkeit.

Nichts wies auf seine Gedankengänge und seine Erkenntnis hin.

Der Rest des Tages verging sehr ruhig, da sie Nachmittags meditierten.

Und am Abend bei der „Zauberstablosen-Magie-Übung" hatten beide, bei den einfacheren Sprüchen, kaum Schwierigkeiten. Sie führten dies auf das Meditieren nachmittags zurück, da es ihnen sehr geholfen hatte sich zu konzentrieren.

Nach diesem sehr erfolgreichen Tag, der für Harry eine wichtige Erkenntnis bereitgehalten hatte gingen sie früh zu Bett um für den nächsten Tag wieder fit zu sein.

19.Juli

Schon als Harry und Draco zum Frühstück gingen war das Wetter schlecht: Es regnete, war etwas neblig und Windböen schlugen an die Fenster.

„Dray?"

„Ja, was ist?"

„Ich glaub wir sollten das heute mit dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber lassen."

„Hast Recht, ist wahrscheinlich so schon schwierig genug."

„O.K. Dann lass uns erstmal Frühstücken. Vielleicht bessert sich ja das Wetter", meinte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Doch das Wetter wurde nicht besser.

Als die Beiden ins Freie traten zerrte sogleich der Wind an ihnen.

Zum Glück war Draco während des Frühstücks ein Zauberspruch eingefallen, der den Regen von Kleidungsstücken abhielt.

Harry schwang sich als erster auf seinen Besen und flog los, wobei Draco ihm auf dem Fuße folgte.

Schon nach einer halben Stunde mussten sie Wärmezauber und den Trockenzauber wiederholen, damit sie nicht völlig durchfroren.

Als anderthalb Stunden vergangen waren, sahen sie ein, dass es zu gefährlich wurde. Da nun auch noch Blitze vom Himmel herabzuckten.

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, ging jeder von ihnen in sein Zimmer, um sich andere Klamotten anzuziehen.

Als Draco in seinem Zimmer ankam fand er eine Posteule auf seinem Bett sitzend mit einem Brief für ihn.

Liebes Dracilein!

Ich kann es kaum mehr erwarten, bis du und ich verlobt sind. Das wird wunderbar!

Ich freu mich so!

Meine Eltern wollen bald mit deinen Eltern wegen der Verlobungsfeier reden.

Dann wird bald ein Datum festgesetzt. Juhu!

Ach Dracilein, ich wünschte es wäre schon so weit.

Wo bist du denn?

Ich sehne mich ja soooo nach dir!

Ich würde dich jetzt noch so gern sehen, da du ja das Jahr über in Hogwarts bist.

Ich habe mich zwar auch für ein Praktikum dort beworben, als du gesagt hast, du bewirbst dich, aber sie haben mich leider nicht genommen.

Das ist doch eine Frechheit, oder Draciiii?

Viele Küsse

deine Pansy

Igitt, von der will ich keine Küsse und schon gar nicht heiraten. Ich steh ja nicht mal auf Mädchen.

Ich will Grünauge! Sonst keinen. 

Danach zog er sich um und zündete den Brief an.

Nach dem sie fertig waren meinte Draco:

„Grünauge, wir könnten doch gleich in die Bibliothek gehen und etwas über Zaubertränke lesen"

„Ist gut."

Während dieses kurzen Austausches hatten die beiden die Bibliothek erreicht.

Dort drückte Draco Harry ein Buch in die Hand, das dieser anstarrte.

„Zaubertränke für Unbegabte, Dray was soll das?"

„Beruhig dich Grünauge ich hab es dir gegeben, weil selbst du nicht bestreiten kannst, dass du in Zaubertränke nicht den Durchblick hast. In diesem Buch sind die Grundregeln des Brauens noch mal genau und verständlich erklärt."

„Danke", brummte Harry und setzte sich an einen Arbeitstisch.

Dort begann er zu lesen.

Draco indessen suchte sich ein anderes Buch, dessen Titel er Harry aber auf keinen Fall zeigen wollte.

_ "Wie man einem Unbegabten Zaubertränke beibringt und dabei Ruhe bewahrt", wenn Harry das sieht bin ich dran. Das Buch kann er wahrscheinlich noch verstehen, aber warum ich dieses Buch lese eher nicht. _

_Heute Nachmittag lass ich ihn mal ein wenig allein brauen. Wird uns schon nicht in die Luft jagen._

_Ein ganz einfaches Kopfschmerzmittel. Das ist es, da kann man kaum was falsch machen._

_Und ich kann diesen Animagitrank mal ausprobieren. Soll ja hoch kompliziert sein. Hoffentlich krieg ich den hin. _

Während des Mittagessens fragte Harry Draco noch einige Sachen im Zusammenhang mit dem Buch und dankte ihm dafür, da ihm jetzt bei ein paar Sachen ein Licht aufgegangen war, was er all die Jahre über falsch gemacht hatte.

Und Draco schöpfte Hoffnung, dass Harry doch nicht vollkommen unbegabt in Zaubertränke war.

Nachmittags gingen sie dann in den Keller und Draco erklärte Harry seinen Trank und was er selbst machen würde.

Schon bald herrschte eine arbeitsame Ruhe in den Kellergewölben.

Zwei Stunden später war Harry fertig mit dem Kopfschmerzmittel und zeigte es Draco.

„Hey du hast es diesmal auf das erste Mal hinbekommen. Füll es doch ab, dann können wir es später hernehmen, wenn wir es brauchen."

„Ist Gut."

Während Harry den Trank abfüllte suchte ihm Draco schnell noch einen anderen Trank, einen Entnüchterungstrank heraus, den er Brauen konnte ohne allzu große Gefahr. Danach wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Trank zu.

Kurz bevor sie am Abend fertig waren mit den Tränken und Draco gerade die letzte Zutat für seinen Trank abwiegen wollte, seilte sich eine Spinne von der Decke herab und viel in den Zaubertrank.

Draco, der dies aus dem Augenwinkel sah rief Deckung und zog Harry mit sich unter einen Tisch.

WHAM!

Der Kessel war in die Luft geflogen.

„Scheiß Spinne, ich war gerade fertig und dann muss dieses bescheuerte Vieh in meinem Kessel Selbstmord begehen. Argh"

„Beruhige dich Draco, ist ja nicht so schlimm. Räumen wir hier auf und gehen ins Bett. Morgen siehst du das Ganze schon wieder aus einem ganz anderen Licht", versuchte Harry Draco zu beschwichtigen.

Dieser knurrte dazu nur, half Harry aber beim Aufräumen und ging danach in sein Zimmer um sich hinzulegen.

20. Juli

Der nächste Tag begann wie immer mit einem Frühstück. Um halb zehn machten sie sich fertig und gingen zum Ende des Anti-Apparationszaubers, der das Haus umgab. Um schneller einkaufen zu können trennten sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Verließen. Sie wollten sich dann wieder im Leaky Cauldron treffen und von da aus dann nach Muggellondon gehen um für Harry Hosen, T-Shirts und vieles mehr zu kaufen. Auch Draco wollte sich dort für ein paar Kleidungsstücke umsehen. Außerhalb des Leaky Cauldron stiegen sie in ein Taxi, das sie zu einer Einkaufsstraße bringen sollte. Dem Taxifahrer gegenüber meinten sie nur, dass sie fremd hier seien. Dort angekommen gingen sie in das erste Kleidungsgeschäft. Doch keiner von beiden fand wirklich etwas, das ihm gefiel. So ging es noch ein paar Geschäfte weiter, bis sie zu einem Schuhladen kamen.

"Guck mal. Die Schuhe dort sehen doch klasse aus."

Sie gingen in das Geschäft hinein und probierten einige Schuhe durch. Dabei berieten sie sich gegenseitig und kamen sich hin und wieder sehr nahe dabei. Sie stellten auch bald fest, dass sie fast denselben Geschmack hatten.

Als sie dann endlich ein paar moderne, passende Schuhe gefunden hatten, gingen sie weiter in ein riesen Kleidungsgeschäft. Beide hofften, dass sie dort etwas finden würden.

Nach einer Weile hatten sie auch etwas gefunden. Zuerst ging Harry in die Umkleidekabine, um von Draco beraten zu werden, danach Draco. Bei Harry passte ein T-Shirt und eine Hose doch bei Draco passte die Hose nicht und das T-Shirt stand ihm wegen seiner Haare nicht ganz. Also fuhren sie mit der Rolltreppe hinauf in die Sportabteilung.

Dort fand er dann ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und eine weiße Hose.

Draco ging sogleich in die Umkleidekabine um die weiße Hose und das T-Shirt anzuprobieren. Währenddessen wartete Harry vor dem Vorhang um die bisherigen Einkäufe abzustellen und Draco falls nötig seine Meinung über die Hose zu sagen. Nach einer kleinen Weile hörte Harry die Stimme Dracos, "Könntest du mir mal helfen?"

"Bei was denn?"

"Mein Reißverschluss klemmt."

Daraufhin konnte Harry nichts mehr sagen, zog den Vorhang beiseite und verschwand dahinter zu Draco. Als Harry sich daran versuchte brach auch noch der Haken des Reißverschlusses ab. Er stand auf und sah Draco unschuldig an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen schien die Zeit still zu stehen und Harry näherte seine Lippen Dracos. Als diese sich trafen, erlebten sie einen magischen Moment. Harry fühlte sich als würde er schweben und Draco ging es ähnlich. Jeder Gedanke schien unwichtig, es gab nur sie beide und ihren Kuss.

Mit der Zeit ging Harry die Luft aus und er löste sich wieder von Draco. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er da überhaupt getan hatte.

"Entschuldige. Das… das ist einfach so über mich gekommen. Es… es tut mir leid…"

Doch Draco hätte im Gegensatz einen Luftsprung machen können, da er sich so freute, dass Harry ihn eigentlich auch mag. Vielleicht sogar auch liebte. Um deswegen den kommenden Redeschwall von Harry zu unterbinden zog Draco ihn zu sich und küsste ihn abermals. Da Harry aber so erschrocken darüber war und dazu noch etwas sagen wollte, hatte er seinen Mund etwas geöffnet, was Draco als Einladung sah. Er schob seine Zunge hindurch und begann die Mundhöhle von Harry zu erkundschaften. Danach versuchte er Harrys Zunge zu umkreisen, doch dieser ging nicht darauf ein.

Harry löste sich von Draco, blickte sich kurz in der Kabine um und reparierte mit einem Zauber den Reißverschluss der Hose.

"Lass uns gehen." Darauf hin verschwand Harry aus der Kabine.

Draco konnte nichts mehr darauf sagen und zog seine Sachen wieder an.

Währenddessen dachte Harry über das gerade Vorgefallene nach. _ Was ist mit mir los? Liebe ich wirklich meinen ehemals größten Feind? Er steht auf Voldemorts Seite. Er ist es doch, der mich umbringen will. Wie wird es dann sein wenn ich erst mit Draco zusammen bin. Will mich dann Lucius auch umbringen? In dem Traum war ich sicherlich mit Draco fest zusammen. Muss dann nicht einer die Seite wechseln? Wer soll das sein? _

Draco war in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen und wollte aus der Kabine gehen um mit Harry irgendwohin zum Essen zu gehen, da er langsam hungrig wurde.

Harry schloss blitzartig seine Gedanken ab. _ Egal ich denke ich liebe ihn. _ Er schnappte sich Draco und zog ihn nochmals in die Umkleidekabine mit einem stürmischen Kuss. Er setzte nur kurz aus, um den Vorhang wieder zuzuziehen. Draco wusste noch immer nicht wie ihm geschah. Harry hatte ihn in einen so tiefen Zungenkuss verwickelt, dem sich Draco voll und ganz hingab, bis sich Harry abermals von ihm löste um ein Geständnis abzugeben.

"Dray ich liebe dich!"

Draco war fassungslos. _ Konnte das wirklich sein? Liebte ihn Harry wirklich? _ Er konnte es kaum glauben. Aber es war so. Draco kam wieder langsam zu sich und spürte seinen hungrigen Magen.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Draco küsste Harry nochmals leidenschaftlich und um die nachfolgende Pause zu umgehen hing er gleich noch mit an: "Wollen wir Essen gehen?"

Sie gingen nacheinander aus der Kabine um kein Aufsehen auf sich zu ziehen und gingen dann in das nächst beste Muggelrestaurant, das sie finden konnten. Da sie sich dort nicht recht entscheiden konnten, was sie nehmen sollten(sehr teures Restaurant), nahm Draco einfach Rotwein und von der Saisonkarte Spargel mit Toastecken und Kartoffeln. Harry nahm eine Cola und ein Steak mexikanischer Art scharf. Als Vorspeise nahmen beide einen gemischten Salat.

Nachdem der Kellner den Salat gebracht hatte, bemerkten beide, dass im Salat etwas war, das sie nicht mochten. Bei Harry waren es die Tomaten und bei Draco Karotten. Zum Glück saßen die beiden in einer Ecke und konnten so fast ungesehen, bis auf ein älteres Ehepaar um die sechzig, ihre Sachen tauschen. Als sie dann noch ihr Hauptgericht tauschten, schüttelten die beiden nur noch den Kopf. Dabei fing die Frau dann auch noch so zum lästern an, dass Draco und Harry es fast hören konnten.

"Sieh nur Gottfried die beiden Jungen da drüben. Die tauschen ständig ihr Essen miteinander. Glaubst du dass es Geschwister sind?"

"Nein Waltraud."

"Aber Arbeitskollegen können das nicht sein. Die sind doch noch viel zu jung oder Gottfried?"

"Weiß ich nicht Waltraud."

"Was meinst du sind sie dann Gottfried?"

"Weiß ich nicht Waltraud. Iss doch lieber sonst wird dein Essen kalt."

"Meinst du dass sie etwa," sie senkte die Stimme nur etwas "schwul sind Gottfried?"

"Kann schon sein Waltraud. Ist doch egal."

"Oh mein Gott. Das ist doch widerlich. Meinst du nicht auch Gottfried?"

"Ja ist es Waltraud."

In der Zwischenzeit, als Draco und Harry ihre Gerichte tauschten, stieß Harry auch noch Dracos Rotwein um und die ganze rote Flüssigkeit verteilte sich über den Tisch, Dracos Hose und sein seiden-grün schimmerndes Hemd.

"Oh shit!", kam es von beiden aber etwas zu laut. Die Gäste sahen sich alle zu ihnen um und begannen abermals zu reden.

Vor allem die eine Frau. "Sieh doch nur Gottfried. Jetzt hat der eine auch noch dem anderen den Rotwein drübergeschüttet."

"Das kann schon mal vorkommen Waltraud."

"Aber nicht wenn man sich anständig aufführt Gottfried."

"Ja. Sollen wir vielleicht jetzt gehen Waltraud?"

"Nein. Ich will sehen was sie als nächstes machen Gottfried."

"Aber Waltraud, das gehört sich nicht."

"Ist mir egal Gottfried. Wir bleiben!"

Draco hatte keine Lust mehr zu bleiben, da er ganz nass war und seine Sachen nicht trocken zaubern konnte. Auch Harry wollte nicht mehr bleiben, da das alles ihm viel zu peinlich war und da die ganzen Leute sie anstarrten. Ein Blick zu dem anderen genügte, dass sie merkte, dass der andere genauso fühlte. Sie bezahlten und gingen schnellstmöglich hinaus.

"Boa. Ich hasse Muggel." Fing Draco an. "Die glotzen einen ja nur noch an, wenn man irgendwie anders ist."

"Stimmt. Wollen wir noch in die Winkelgasse gehen?"

"Ja. Da fallen wir wenigstens nicht so auf."

Sie riefen sich wieder ein Taxi um zum Leaky Cauldron zu kommen. Von da aus bummelten die beiden dann durch die Winkelgasse. Draco wollte noch zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten.

"Brauchen doch ordentliche Umhänge für nächstes Jahr. Müssen doch ein bisschen angeben, oder?"

"Hast Recht. Dann schauen auch wieder die kleinen Knirpse zu uns auf."

Es war wieder mal einstimmig beschlossen. Sie gingen in den kleinen Laden und mussten nicht lange warten bis sie dran kamen.

"Ah. Der junge Mr Malfoy und Harry Potter. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Wir brauchen ein paar neue Umhänge."

"Ah. Und für welchen Anlass?"

"Wir haben kommendes Schuljahr Praktikum in Hogwarts und dazu brauchen wir elegante Umhänge."

"Aha. Und aus welchem Stoff dann?"

"Der Beste. Vielleicht etwas schimmernd und in neutralen Farben. Könnte aber auch bisschen in Slytherinfarben für mich gehalten sein. Und für dich Harry?"

"Ich nehme die gleichen?"

"Seit wann stehst du auf Slytherin?", fragte ihn Draco verdutzt.

"Seit wir uns näher kennen." Harry zwinkerte Draco zu ohne dass es Madam Malkins sah.

"OK. Mit wem soll ich anfangen?"

Draco sah Harry fragend an und als dieser keine Anstalten machte stellte er sich auf das kleine Podest. Harry begann sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas umzusehen.

"Weißt du noch als wir uns hier das erste Mal trafen?"

"Eigentlich n… Oh shit. Dort draußen ist Rita Kimkorn. Wenn die uns zusammen sieht gibt das einen riesen Artikel und alle wissen dann gleich bescheid. Versteck dich!"

Madam Malkins sah Draco fragend an. "Was ist daran denn so schlimm?"

"Harry will nicht gerne aufs Titelblatt. Ich ebenso wenig. Aber das Schlimmste an ihr sind ihre ständigen lügen. Am Ende schreibt sie vielleicht noch, dass wir zusammen wären." Er sah Harry dabei entschuldigend an, doch dieser verstand, worauf Draco hinaus wollte.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie dann ihre Umhänge und überlegten, was sie noch machen könnten. Ihnen fiel aber nichts mehr ein. Es war eh schon spät und so apparierten sie nach Hause. Dort angekommen gingen sie schweigend über die Wiese ins Haus und fielen dort abermals über sich her.

"Oh Dray." Harry küsste Draco stürmisch und nahm ihn dann an der Hand und zog ihn nach oben in ein Schlafzimmer. "Bitte nimm mich."

Draco ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und begann Harry langsam auszuziehen während er ihn durch seine platzierten Küsse schon halb verrückt machte.

Harry wollte auch gerade Dracos Hemd aufknöpfen, als es am Fenster klopfte. Draco hörte zögernd mit seiner Arbeit auf und sah Harry fragend an. Dieser ging zum Fenster um dem Geklopfe ein Ende zu bereiten.

Es war Pigwidgon mit einer Pergamentrolle.

Hi Harry!

Du hast schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben. Wie geht es dir? Hoffentlich gut. Wir sind leider immer noch so beschäftigt. Wir würden dich vielleicht ende der Ferien einmal besuchen. Aber warum wir dir schreiben: Wir wollen dich herzlichst zu unserer Verlobungsparty einladen. Sie ist am 25. Juli bei den Weasleys Zuhause. Wir hoffen, dass du kommen kannst.

Bis bald deine Freunde. Hermine und Ron

PS: Schreib uns ob du kommen kannst oder ob wir dich abholen sollen, da du ja Black-Manor nicht verlassen darfst.

Harry war darüber so wütend, dass er Pig eine leere Pergamentrolle gab um ihn los zu werden.

"Tolle Freunde. Sie haben keine Zeit mich zu besuchen. Vögeln hätten sie auch hier können. Ah ich hasse sie. Tun immer so als wären sie immer für mich da, aber wenn man sie einmal braucht sind sie ganz wo anders. Ich denke sie wollten nur behaupten können, sie seien die besten Freunde von Voldemorts größtem Feind und Bezwinger. Aber etwas Gutes hat es ja. Wir haben uns endlich zusammen gefunden. Doch der Abend heute ist denk ich geplatzt."

"Du hast Recht. Und schöne Freunde hast du da. Ich habe das Schlammblut und den Schleimbolzen noch nie gemocht. Sind mir immer schon etwas komisch vorgekommen."

Draco umarmte Harry und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie standen noch ein bisschen eng umschlungen da, bis Draco zu gähnen anfing.

"Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?"

"OK. Dann können wir morgen wenigstens früh aufstehen und unseren Stundenplan weitermachen."

Beide gingen in ihre Betten und schliefen auch sofort ein, da sie an diesem Tag so viel gegangen waren.

**Reviews:**

**Arwen Urdumiel:** Der Name Adebar Saugester ist von mir(lenchen). Saugester von Wurst und Adebar ist an Ade angelehnt (kommt übrigens öfters in Mittelalterlichen Romanen vor). Mit Namen hab ich es eigentlich finde es leicht mir welche Auszudenken.

Wg. Schwebezauber: Wenn man ihn auf ne etwas andere Art macht, als man es gewohnt ist, sind solche Zauber so leicht sie auch sein mögen ziemlich schwierig.

Voldemort hat seine Finger nicht im Spiel in Sachen Draco kommt zu Harry. Der ist ja verrückt und auf Slytherin Manor.

Danke noch mal wegen dem Tipp mit den Anonymen Reviews.

**The-Memory-Remains:** Ich gebe zu, dass mit der Wörtlichen rede kann manchmal etwas verwirrend sein, aber meistens geht es doch, oder?

Wir haben jetzt unsere Prüfungen hinter uns und werden jetzt hoffentlich zügig Weiterschreiben können.

**CitySweeper:** Ich glaube Draco ist über das Stadium mit den feuchten Träumen von Harry schon hinaus. Der hatte sich ja schon fast damit abgefunden, dass er keine Chance bei Harry hat.

**Krieger des Wahnsinns: **Na dann ist ja gut.

**Saxas13: **Ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt.

Auf die Frage, wann Harry und Draco zueinander finden hast du ja in diesem Kapitel eine Antwort gefunden.

**Danke an alle Reviewer und viel spaß mit diesem Kapitel.**


	9. Störungen Teil I

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Störungen Teil I**

21.Juli

Als der nächste Morgen dämmerte, schlich sich Draco durch die Verbindungstür zu Harry ins Zimmer.

Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen, um sich seinen Liebsten beim Schlafen anzuschauen.

_Er sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft. Fast so, als würde es nichts geben, worüber man sich sorgen sollte , _seufzte Draco in Gedanken.

Als sein Blick auf Harrys halb von seinem Körper gerutschte Decke fiel, kam ihm ein Einfall, wie er seinen und Grünauges Morgen verschönern könnte.

Geschwind stieg er aus seinen Schuhen und schlüpfte zu Harry ins Bett.

Als er diesen zu küssen begann wachte Harry auf.

Plötzlich hellwach schlang dieser seine Arme um Dracos Nacken, als dieser den Kuss löste und zog ihn erneut zu sich herunter.

Derweil wurde ihm sein Schlafanzugoberteil von Draco aufgeknöpft und abgestreift. Was ihm Harry sofort an seinem Hemd gleichtat. Gerade als Draco auch noch Harrys Hose entfernen wollte…

machte es

PLOPP

und neben dem Bett stand der stumme Hauself.

Als dieser der Situation gewahr wurde, in die er geraten war, ließ er das Tablett mit heißem Tee auf das Bett fallen, den er seinem Meister bringen wollte und stammelte:

„Sorry"

Daraufhin verschwand der Doch-Nicht-Ganz-So-Stumme Hauself durch die Tür und ließ zwei verblüffte junge Männer hinter sich.

„Hat der gerade geredet?"

„Scheint so."

Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte Harry:

„Lass uns aufstehen, der Tee breitet sich langsam auf der Matzratze aus und ich hab Hunger."

„Wie du meinst."

Damit standen beide auf und zogen sich wieder ordentlich an. In Harrys Fall gleich ganz neu, da er ja nicht im Schalfanzug durch das Manor spazieren wollte.

Während Harry sich im Badezimmer umzog, zauberte Draco Bett und Bettdecke trocken.

Während des Frühstücks erhielt Harry einen Brief:

Lieber Harry!

Geht es dir gut?

Ron und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich.

Pig hatte nur ein leeres Stück Pergament dabei, als er von dir kam.

Willst du nicht doch zu unserer Verlobungsparty kommen?

Dumbledore hat gesagt, du könntest ruhig für ein paar Stunden kommen.

Oder sollen wir dich besuchen?

Hermine

Nach dem Frühstück holten sie sich aus der Bibliothek ein paar Bücher über Flüche/Gegenflüche und machten sich damit auf den Weg zu ihrem Trainingszimmer. Dort in ihrer Kissenecke lehnten sie sich aneinander und begannen zu lesen.

Flüche, die ihnen ins Auge stachen, probierten sie gleich an ein paar Dummys aus.

Ein Teil dieser Flüche hielt ein verheerendes Ergebnis für die Dummys bereit.

Nach dem Mittagessen stand wieder einmal freies Lesen auf dem Programm.

Draco suchte sich ein Buch heraus, das ihm schon vorher aufgefallen war:

„Zaubertrankduelle

ein Buch über die Regeln und Verhaltensweisen"

Harry hingegen suchte noch in der Bibliothek.

„Kannst schon mal ins Wohnzimmer vorgehen Dray. Komme gleich nach, sobald ich was gefunden habe"

„Bis dann"

Eine viertel Stunde später, als Draco langsam begann sich Sorgen um Harry zu machen, tauchte dieser in der Tür auf.

„Warum hast du denn so lange gebraucht?"

„Tschuldige, musste erst ins oberste Fach des hintersten Regals, bis ich das Richtige gefunden hatte und das hat halt eine Weile gedauert."

„Aha, dann setz dich mal."

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, als er schon Harry neben sich angelehnt fand.

Als Draco einige Zeit später einen Blick in Harrys Buch warf, dachte er, er sehe nicht recht, denn die Seiten waren über und über mit merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen bedeckt, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.

_Was ist denn das für ´ne Schrift? Runen sind das schon mal nicht, aber auch nicht Latein oder Griechisch. Hmmm sollte Grünauge mal fragen was das ist _

„Hey Grünauge!"

„Ja, Dray?"

„Was ist das für ´ne Schrift in deinem Buch?"

„Parsel", war Harrys einfache Antwort.

„Wie bitte? Du hast doch nicht gerade gesagt, dass es Parsel auch als Schrift gibt, oder?"

„Doch hab ich. Das Buch ist übrigens noch nicht mal das einzige. Das hier", er hielt das Buch hoch „ist schon das zweite, dass ich gelesen habe." dann deutete er auf den Stapel zu seinen Füßen, den er aus der Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte. „Hab die hier auch noch gefunden."

„Über was sind die denn?", fragte Draco nun neugierig.

„Das erste war über schwarzmagische Sprüche und das hier ist über die verschiedenen Schlangenarten, ihre Gifte und Fähigkeiten.

Man ich hätte gern eine Schlange, aber ich glaube da würden alle anderen ausrasten, wenn ich mir eine zulegen würde.

Vor allem Dumbledore und sein Orden des Brathuhns!"

„Erzählst du mir nachher genaueres über die Schlangen, die in dem Buch beschrieben sind?"

„OK, aber zuerst les ich mal hier weiter. Vielleicht beim Abendessen."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte senkte sich wieder ein angenehmes Schweigen über das Wohnzimmer.

Beim Abendessen, erzählte Harry Draco voller Elan über die verschiedenen Schlangenarten in dem Buch, und was ihre Gifte so alles anrichten konnten.

Bevor sie an diesem Abend mit ihrem Stundenplan (Zauberstabslose Magie) weitermachten kam Harry eine Idee.

„Du Draco?"

„Ja Harry?"

„ Was … was würdest du davon halten, wenn…", meinte Harry unsicher.

„Was wenn? Spuks aus, Grünauge"

„Wenn wir in ein gemeinsames Zimmer ziehen würden?"

Das hatte Draco nicht von Harry erwartet und so starrte er diesen mit offenem Mund an.

„Ähm, vergiss es lieber Draco… war ´ne blöde Idee…"

„Nein überhaupt nicht. Ist ´ne klasse Idee. Ziehen wir gleich Morgen früh um?"

„Geht klar"

Nachdem dies geklärt war gingen die Beiden voller Enthusiasmus an die Arbeit Zauberstablose Magie zu Meistern.

Nach dem Kräfte zehrenden Training wankten beide mehr als sie gingen zu ihren Zimmern und schliefen sofort ein, nachdem sie sich ins Bett gelegt hatten.

22.Juli

Gleich nachdem sie aufgewacht und sich fertig gemacht hatten, trafen sie sich zum Frühstücken und um ihre Vorgehensweise für den Tag festzulegen:

Frühstück

Zimmeraussuchen

Duellieren

Mittagessen

anfangen umzuziehen

stille Magie

Fliegen mit Unsichtbarkeitszauber

fertig umziehen

Ein Zimmer war schnell gefunden.

Sie nahmen im ersten Stock ein großes Zimmer mit Doppelbett.

Danach gingen sie ins Trainingszimmer um Duellieren zu üben. Dort kamen jetzt vor allem zauberstablose Sprüche, stille Magie und die am Tag zuvor gefundenen Flüche zum Einsatz.

Zum Mittagessen mussten beide zusätzlich noch einen Heiltrank schlucken, da sie leichte Verletzungen von den Zaubern davongetragen hatten.

Sobald sie satt waren gingen sie zu ihren Zimmern und begannen ihre Sachen umzuräumen.

Nach einer Weile beschlossen sie, dass es gut war und sie jetzt wieder mit der stillen Magie üben sollten, da diese noch einige Tücken für sie bereithielt.

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht unspektakulär, wenn man von der in die Luft gesprengten Kommode, die Draco eigentlich nur

Verwandeln wollte und den abstürzen bei ihrem Flugtraining absah.

Nachdem sie fertig umgezogen waren, vielen Beide erschöpft ins Bett und kuschelten sich aneinander.

23.Juli

Auch der nächste Tag verlief sehr ruhig, bis auf einen Brief vom Orden des Phönix:

Hallo Harry!

Willst du nicht mal für ein/zwei Stunden bei uns vorbeischauen, wir haben etwas mit dir zu besprechen.

Der Orden des Phönix.

Den Harry allerdings ebenfalls ignorierte.

Nachdem sie am Vormittag die Zaubersprüche, die sie in der Schule gelernt hatten wiederholt hatten, machten sie sich am Nachmittag zu einem ihnen relativ unbekannten Zweig der Magie auf: Heilmagie.

Der Nachmittag war angefüllt mit lesen und den anderen auf interessante Fakten und Zaubersprüche hinzuweisen.

Abends versuchten sie dann ihre Heilkünste an kleineren Schnitten, Schürfwunden, und blauen Flecken, die sie sich im Laufe der letzten Tage zugezogen hatten.

Dabei viel auf, dass Draco ein Talent zum heilen hatte, dass im Zusammenhang mit seinem Talent in Zaubertränke nicht zu verachten war.

Den ganzen Tag über hoffte Draco darauf, dass er eine Eule von seinen Eltern mit den Fotoalben bekam, um die er sie gebeten hatte.

Denn am nächsten Tag stand abends auf ihrem Plan, dass sie sich gegenseitig Fotoalben zeigten, von Familie, Freunden und den letzten Schuljahren.

_ Hoffe die schicken es mir spätesten, bis morgen Nachmittag. _

24.Juli Malfoy Manor

Narzissa Malfoy beendete ihre Vorbereitungen, um nach Black Manor zu apparieren. Dort wollte sie ihren Sohn Draco überraschen. Dieser hatte ihr in einem Brief geschrieben, dass sie ihm ein paar Fotoalben schicken sollte.

Er hatte zwar geschrieben, dass sie sie per Eule schicken sollte, aber das störte Narzissa wenig.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr (7:00) machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Apparationszimmer.

Black Manor

Harry und Draco waren gerade aufgewacht und schickten sich an, sich den Morgen mit Küssen und Petting zu versüßen, als sie eine weibliche Stimme in der Eingangshalle vernahmen.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?", fragte Mrs Malfoy den Hauselfen.

Dieser deutete auf die Treppe zum ersten Stock.

In Draco indessen keimte Panik auf.

„Harry, dass ist meine Mutter, oh nein was machen wir jetzt?"

„Geh und versteck dich, ich regele das mit deiner Mutter"

Draco nickte und verschwand im Kleiderschrank.

Harry warf sich indes schnell seinen Bademantel über und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Im Flur traf er auf Narzissa Malfoy, die gerade die Treppe heraufkam und direkt auf ihn zuging.

Er konnte gerade noch die Zimmertür schließen, bevor sie bei ihm angelangt war.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Malfoy."

„Guten Morgen Mr. Potter."

„Nennen sie mich Harry."

„Nun gut, Harry. Wo ist mein Sohn?"

„Draco ist gerade unpässlich.

Würden sie vielleicht einstweilen ins Speisezimmer vorgehen, bis ich mich umgezogen habe und Draco bescheid gegeben habe?"

„In Ordnung."

„Draco kommt dann auch bald nach."

„Das will ich doch hoffen."

„Wie lange gedenken sie denn zu bleiben?

Sie essen doch sicher mit uns zum Frühstück, oder?"

„Natürlich. Ich wollte bis heute Abend bleiben."

Damit ging sie wieder die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Speisezimmer.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf und verschwand wieder im Zimmer um sich schnell umzuziehen, Draco aus dem Schrank zu holen und dann Mrs. Malfoy Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Unten angekommen sagte er noch schnell dem Hauselfen, dass er ein Frühstück für drei Personen ins Speisezimmer bringen sollte.

Daraufhin begab er sich zu Mrs. Malfoy ins Speisezimmer, um mit ihr auf Draco und das Frühstück zu warten.

Als sie so da saßen fragte Mrs. Malfoy Harry:

„Was habt ihr denn so in den letzten 12 Tagen gemacht?"

„Nun wir haben sehr viel gelesen, Zaubersprüche, Hexereien und Flüche ausprobiert und geübt unter erschwerten Bedingungen zu fliegen.", während Harry antwortete trat Draco in das Zimmer, der schon draußen die Frage seiner Mutter vernommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen Mum", meinte er.

„Morgen Draco, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, und was führt dich hier her?"

„Du wolltest doch ein paar Fotoalben haben."

„Ja schon, aber deshalb hättest du ja nicht extra hierher kommen müssen."

„Darf eine Mutter denn nicht nachschauen, wie es ihrem Sohn so geht?"

„Doch natürlich, aber du hättest uns doch vorwarnen können, damit wir dich richtig Empfangen hätten können."

Diesen leichten Vorwurf ignorierte Narzissa Malfoy einfach und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Was meintest du mit erschwerten Bedingungen?", fragte sie leicht besorgt.

„Nun, wir fliegen unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber und versuchen nicht miteinander zusammenzustoßen, sondern ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wo der andere ist, auch wenn man ihn nicht sieht. Außerdem sehen uns so keine Muggel und … ähm… andere Leute", schloss Harry etwas unsicher, da ihm gerade wieder eingefallen war, mit wem er da eigentlich sprach.

„Ah, ja", meinte Mrs. Malfoy, da ihr nicht entgangen war, was Harry eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen, machte Draco sie darauf aufmerksam, dass das Essen da wäre. Während des Frühstücks wandte sich das Gespräch unverfänglichen Themen zu, wie dem Wetter oder Quidditch.

Als sie fertig waren, schlug Draco vor in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen meinte Harry, dass sie doch einfach den geplanten „Fotoabend" gleich machen könnten und das Training auf später verschieben sollten und es zu verkürzen. Draco und seine Mutter stimmten ihm zu und Harry ging deshalb hoch in den 1.Stock um seine Alben zu holen.

Derweil kam Mrs. Malfoy eine Idee: „Draco, was würdest du davon halten, wenn Harry den Rest der Sommerferien bei uns verbringen würde?"

„Das wäre cool", freute sich Draco, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dem unbedingt zustimmen würde."

„Da hast du recht, vor allem, da unser Meister gerade zu Besuch ist."

„Dann kommt Harry sicher nicht mit, oder willst du ihn etwa umbringen lassen? Bei all den Leuten, die bei uns ein und ausgehen. Da ist ´ne große Zahl dabei, die ihn mit Freuden umbringen würde und ich glaube das weißt du."

„Na ja, wir könnten ihn für die Zeit seines Aufenthalts unter den Schutz unserer Familie stellen.

Damit wäre garantiert, dass ihn niemand umbringen würde."

„Das wäre OK, aber was ist mit dem dunklen Lord? Ist er wieder zurechnungsfähig?"

**Reviews:**

**The-Memory-Remains: **So schnell schlafen die beiden schon nicht miteinander, wie du in diesem Kapitel sicherlich festgestellt hast.

Lass dich nicht von Hermine und Ron ärgern.

**Arwen Urodumiel: **Ja, die verfrühten Ferien sind wirklich entspannend. Aber noch sind wir ja nicht vollständig aus der Schule entlassen. **seufz**

Tschuldige, hab gedacht dass ich schon geupdatet hätte – hab ich aber nicht, also kannst du das _arme lenchen_ dafür schimpfen, dass das letzte Kapitel erst so spät erschienen ist.

Wegen Voldemort: Kommt schon noch alles zu seiner Zeit.

Wir sehen uns am Sonntag. Bis dann (lenchen)

**Claire14fraser: **Danke. Viel spaß beim lesen. Hoffe du hast einen schönen Urlaub.

**CitySweeper: **Harry war in dem Fall halt etwas begriffsstutzig.

Was die Hochzeit mit Pansy angeht… mal sehen.

**Saxas13: **Was kann man da groß sagen. Die beiden haben sich und alles Weitere wird sich schon noch ergeben.

Im Falle des Techtelmechtels kann ich nur sagen: Geduld ist eine Tugend.


	10. Störungen Teil II

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung: **Hi! Dieses Kapitel kommt früher, weil wir nächste Woche nicht da sind. Bis zum nächsten Mal und viel spaß beim lesen.

**Störungen Teil II**

„Nein leider noch nicht, aber ich hoffe Harry kann ihm aus dem Weg gehen."

„Na dann, müssen wir ihn nur noch fragen."

Gerade, als sie ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, kam Harry die Treppe hinunter mit vier Fotoalben auf dem Arm und seinem Jahrbuch inklusive Feder und Tinte.

„Draco, ich habe ganz vergessen, dich in mein Jahrbuch einschreiben zu lassen. Hast du Lust?"

„O.K. gib her".

Daraufhin gab Harry ihm das Buch, und während Draco einen kleinen Eintrag unter sein Bild machte, suchte seine Mutter seine Fotoalben heraus. Es waren um die 20.

„Hier Harry, du musst dann später auch in meins Reinschreiben."

„Geht klar."

Sie saßen zu dritt um einen kleinen Tisch herum und schwiegen. Da weder Draco noch seine Mutter wussten, wie sie das Thema Malfoy-Manor am besten anschneiden sollten. Nach einer Weile fragte Harry: „Ist irgendetwas, oder warum seid ihr beide so still? Ihr seht so aus, als ob ihr etwas sagen wolltet.

Mrs. Malfoy? Dray?"

„Uhm, ja also Grünauge… ähm meine Mutter hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir den Rest der Sommerferien in Malfoy-Manor verbringen sollten."

„Ah ja, aber was ist mit mir? Ich glauben, dass es einige PERSONEN in dieser Gegend gibt, die mir nicht allzu wohl gesonnen sind", meinte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nun Harry, wir haben dieses Problem auch schon angesprochen", mischte sich Dracos Mutter ein, „und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir dich unter den Schutz der Familie Malfoy stellen, bis du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Das einzige Problem ist, dass der dunkle Lord zurzeit bei uns zu Gast ist, und wir in seiner Hinsicht nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren können, da er noch nicht wieder zurechnungsfähig ist."

„Ich versteh es auch Grünauge, wenn du nicht mit willst."

Nach kurzer Überlegung sagte Harry an die beiden Gewandt:

„Ich will nichts mehr mit dem Brathuhnorden und meinen EHEMALIGEN besten Freunden zu tun haben.

Dumbledore hat mich immer nur als Schachfigur benutzt und immer wieder Leute manipuliert."

Ich glaube ihnen, dass ich bei ihnen sicher bin und würde gern kommen. Was Voldemort betrifft, kann ich ja versuchen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn er wieder bei einigermaßen klarem Verstand ist, findet sich sicher eine Lösung."

Draco und Narzissa Malfoy hatten Harry verwundert zugehört, als dieser soeben zugegeben hatte nichts mehr mit den Kämpfern für die Lichtseite zu tun haben zu wollen und angedeutet hatte zu ihrer Seite überzuwechseln.

„Nun ihr beide könntet doch am 30.Juli per Flohnetzwerk zu uns kommen, was haltet ihr von sagen wir 11:00 Uhr?"

Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Harry stimmte Draco dem zu.

„So", meinte Mrs. Malfoy fröhlich, „nachdem das geklärt ist, können wir uns ja den Fotoalben widmen."

Mrs. Malfoy, Draco und Harry waren fast den gesamten Tag über damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig die Fotos zu zeigen und die Gelegenheiten, bei denen diese aufgenommen worden waren, den anderen zu erklären.

Nach dem Abendessen apparierte Mrs. Malfoy nach Hause und Harry & Draco konnten noch ein paar Stunden Okklumentik und Legillimes üben, bevor sie erschöpft ins Bett vielen.

Mrs. Malfoy indessen überdachte nochmals diesen Tag.

_ Hmm schon am Morgen, als ich angekommen bin war irgendetwas faul, woher konnte Harry denn wissen, dass Draco unpässlich war, wenn er gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam?_

_Ich glaube fast die Beiden sind mehr als nur Freunde._

_Draco hat außerdem in seinen Briefen so geklungen, als ob er Harry **sehr **gern hätte._

_Ob ich die Beiden bei etwas gestört habe? Nach ihrem Verhalten zu urteilen, ja._

_Dem steht ja eigentlich nichts im Wege, vor allem, da Harry ja jetzt etwas gegen die Lichtseite hat._

_Er har irgendetwas von einem Brathuhnorden gesagt. Ob er wohl den Orden des Phönixes gemeint hat? Ich denke schon._

_Das muss ich Lucius erzählen und ihm bei der Gelegenheit auch noch sagen, dass wir Besuch bekommen._

_Bei den Fotoalben war es auch seltsam, dass Harry offensichtlich keine Fotos von sich hatte, nachdem er Waise wurde. _

_Er hatte erst wieder welche, ab dem 1.Schuljahr. _

_Außerdem waren gar keine Fotos von seinen Muggelverwandten dabei. Da hat er sich ziemlich ausgeschwiegen._

_Draco schien zu wissen warum. _

_Da muss ich mal näher nachforschen. Vielleicht hat das ja etwas mit seinem Seitenwechsel zu tun._

_Ich sollte wirklich dringend mit Lucius über diesen Tag reden. _

25. Juli

Gleich nachdem Harry aufgestanden war schrieb er einen kurzen Brief an den Orden:

Habe keine Zeit.

H. Potter

Der Tag nach Mrs. Malfoys Besuch gestaltete sich sehr ruhig für beide nur waren sie abends so erschöpft, dass sie fast im Stehen einschliefen.

Zuerst schliefen sie morgens bis fast 11:00 Uhr Mittags, kochten zusammen, wobei Harry Draco zeigte, wie alles Funktionierte und wie es am einfachsten ging.

Nachmittags übten sie dann gemeinsam, wie man dunkle Kreaturen abwehrte. In dieser Zeit lernte Draco auch noch von Harry, wie man einen Patronus heraufbeschwor. Er hatte die Form eines kleinen Drachens.

Gartenarbeit stand für beide an diesem Abend auf dem Plan, und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie nach diesem Tag vollständig erschöpft im Wohnzimmer aneinandergelehnt auf dem Sofa einschliefen.

26. Juli

Am Nächsten morgen fühlten sich beide wie gerädert, da sie ja in so einer unbequemen Position eingeschlafen waren.

Deshalb waren sie froh sich nach dem Frühstück auf ihre Kissenecke im Trainingsraum hinlegen zu können und über Zaubersprüche zu lesen.

Fand man einen guten, wurde dieser prompt ausprobiert.

Als sie an diesem Nachmittag das unsichtbare Fliegen übten, kamen sie schon recht gut damit klar, deshalb versuchten sie jetzt etwas höher zu fliegen und sich durch unscheinbare Signale zu verständigen.

Dies klappte ganz gut. Doch ganz ohne Verletzungen kamen die beiden jungen Männer nicht davon.

Draco prellte sich bei einem Zusammenstoß mit Harry einige Rippen und Harry brach sich einen Arm, als er vom Besen fiel.

Deshalb ließen sie es recht früh gut sein, schienten Harrys Arm und aßen früh zu Abend.

Danach gingen sie in die Bibliothek um nach Heilzaubern gegen ihre Verletzungen zu suchen.

Sie wurden recht schnell fündig und heilten einander.

Doch dies dauerte eine Weile.

Es war schon spät, als sie beschlossen, nur noch einen Heilschlaf-Spruch zu versuchen und danach ins Bett zu gehen.

Doch irgendetwas lief schief und keiner der Beiden schaffte es dem anderen in Schlaf zu versetzen.

Deshalb gingen sie in ihr Zimmer.

Als Draco sich gerade auszog, schlang Harry seine Arme von hinten um ihn und begann kleine Küsse auf Dracos Nacken zu verteilen. Dieser seufzte wohlig auf, und drehte sich in Harrys Armen um. Als sich beide in einen Zungenkuss vertieften, bugsierte Draco Harry zum Bett. Doch als sich Draco mit Harry gerade darauf legte, fing der missglückte Heilschlafzauber verspätet an zu wirken und beide fielen noch immer aufeinander liegend in einen tiefen Schlaf.

27. Juli

An diesem Vormittag wollten Draco und Harry nochmals in die Winkelgasse, um die Sachen, die sie beim 1. Mal vergessen hatten einzukaufen.

Das hieß, dass sie Federn, Tinte und noch ein paar Bücher fürs Praktikum brauchten.

Wenn noch Zeit war, wollten sie auch noch in die Nokturngasse, um nach weiteren Büchern in Parsel für Harry zu suchen.

Zwar stand auf ihrem Plan auch noch Briefe schreiben für diesen Vormittag, aber Harry wollte niemanden schreiben, weil er mit ihnen fertig war, bis auf Remus.

Und Dracos Briefe hatten sich durch den Besuch seiner Mutter erledigt und seinen Freunden hatte er gesagt, dass er erst wieder ab August schreiben würde.

Folglich hatten sie den ganzen Vormittag Zeit.

Dies lief ohne Zwischenfälle ab, und am Schluss mussten beide noch zu Gringotts, damit sie wieder etwas mehr Geld in den Taschen hatten.

Für den Anfang des Nachmittags meinte Draco sollte Harry noch ein paar einfache Zaubertränke nachschlagen, die er dann später am Nachmittag und Abend brauen sollte. Draco, wollte später nochmals sein Glück mit dem Animagustrank versuchen, der diesmal hoffentlich ohne Störungen (von Selbstmordenden Spinnen) gebraut werden sollte.

Doch am Anfang dieses Nachmittages wollte Draco an Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk arbeiten. Dazu ging er in ihr Zimmer, während Harry in der Bibliothek blieb.

Am 20. Juli hatte er nämlich ohne dass Harry etwas gemerkt hatte zwei Ketten gekauft, die Partner beschützen sollten.

Außerdem schenkte er Harry einen Gutschein für eine Schlange ( _Scheiß drauf, was andere sagen werden )_.

Zuerst packte er die Ketten in Geschenkpapier ein und verstaute diese in seinem Koffer.

Danach verzauberte er ein Stück Pergament so, dass es wie eine Kobra von hinten aussah und schrieb entlang deren Papierkörpers:

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry._

_Durch diesen Gutschein, darfst du dir eine Schlange deiner Wahl aussuchen._

Als er mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden war legte er sie zu dem anderen Geschenk und ging hinunter in die Bibliothek, um dann mit Harry in den Keller von Black Manor zu gehen.

Spätnachts beendeten sie ihre Aufräumarbeiten, wobei ihnen diesmal alle Tränke gelungen waren:

Harry:

Heiltrank

Gegengift (nichtmagische Schlangen)

Schlaftrank

Draco:

Animagustrank

Magieerneuerungstrank

Auch mussten sie sämtliche Zutaten so aufräumen, dass sie sich halten würden, da das ihre vorerst letzte Zaubertrank-Brau-Stunde in Black Manor war.

So fielen beide erst um zwei Uhr morgens ins Bett.

28. Juli

„Du Draco"

„Hmmm?"

„Probieren wir heute bei der stillen Magie ein paar Flüche an Dummys aus?"

„Können wir machen."

Und so versuchten sich die Beiden mit Flüchen und Duellierzaubern an ein paar Dummys.

Nachdem sie zum Mittagessen gingen, sahen die Dummys sehr mitgenommen aus. Da die stille Magie bei ihnen erheblichen Schaden angerichtet hatte.

Nachmittags versuchten Harry und Draco die Dummys mit Zauberstabloser Magie zu reparieren.

Doch als Harry etwas anderes ausprobieren wollte, nämlich den Dummy mit zauberstabloser und stiller Magie zu reparieren, fing dieser Flammen und Draco zog schnell seinen Zauberstab heraus und löschte das Feuer.

Ansonsten verlief diese Trainingseinheit recht gut.

Abends wandten sie sich mal etwas völlig neuem zu und zwar dem Thema, was laut Ministerium dunkle bzw. licht Magie definierte.

Damit sie wussten, welche Sprüche legal, illegal oder noch legal waren und wie sie sich raus reden konnten, falls sie aus versehen mal einen dunklen Spruch vor einem Ministeriumsangestellten aussprachen.

Als sie zu Bett gingen schwirrte Harrys Kopf von den ganzen Gesetzestexten, die sie gelesen hatten.

29. Juli

„Har, was wollen wir heute eigentlich üben?", fragte Draco während des Frühstücks.

„Vielleicht zuerst Okklumentik, damit Dumbledore keine Chance mehr hat in unseren Geist einzudringen, während unseres Praktikums."

„OK und damit wohl auch gleichzeitig Legillimes, damit wir überprüfen können, ob die Okklumentik überhaupt wirkt."

„Genau! Wir müssen es ja eh nur noch etwas verfeinern, da das Ganze schon recht gut klappt."

„Ja, damit dürften wir bis Mittag durch sein. Was sonst noch?"

„Wir könnten doch mal stille-zauberstablose-Magie versuchen."

„Du hast ja Gestern bewiesen, wie gut das Funktioniert."

„Natürlich mit einfachen Sachen", ergänzte Harry noch schnell, während er leicht rot wurde.

Gesagt getan. Bis zum Abend hin waren sie gut vorangekommen und konnten nun einige leichte Sprüche mit stiller-zauberstabloser Magie ausführen.

An diesem Abend gingen sie schon früh schlafen, damit sie am nächsten Morgen schnell noch packen konnten und etwas früher nach Malfoy-Manor aufbrechen konnten, da Harry Draco erklärt hatte, das er eine Niete im Flohen war und so Zwischenfälle vorprogrammiert seien.

**Reviews:**

**Hi!**

**Entschuldigt, dass es keine Antworten auf die Reviews gibt. **

**Ich füge sie beim nächsten Kapitel ein.**

**Habe leider dass Ursprüngliche Kapitel mit Review Antworten verloren. Und da es jetzt schon recht spät ist und ich morgen früh weg fahre, müsst ihr darauf noch etwas warten.**

**Nochmals Entschuldigung**

**lenchen**


	11. Harry Draco Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

Außerdem gehört uns weder das Gedicht (aus Agent OO) noch Personen, Charaktere, Orte und Handlungen aus „Dem Schuh des Manitu" (von Bully Herbig) und die Szene aus "Skary Moovie".

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung & extra Warnung:**

Hi! -Fgg alle ganz lieb anguck- Mein erster Slashteil. Ich hoffe dass sie euch gefällt. Wenn nicht bitte sagen und am Besten Verbesserungsvorschläge dazu. –Auf Knopf unten guckt- Wem's gefallen hat auch schreiben –augenschlag-.

**Harry-Draco-Voldemort**

30. Juli

Beide erwachten gleichzeitig an diesem Morgen. Es war noch sehr früh (6.00 Uhr), doch sie standen trotzdem schon mal auf und begannen ihre Sachen zu Packen. Als sie fertig waren schickte Harry Hedwig in Richtung Malfoy-Manor und ging dann zusammen mit Draco zum Frühstück.

"Wie machen wir das eigentlich mit dem Flohen?"

„Ich leg einfach meine Arme um dich, dann kann dir nix passieren."

"Ja, aber was sagen wir dann deinen Eltern?"

"Wir gehen einfach schon um 10.00 Uhr durch den Kamin, da rechnen die hoffentlich noch nicht mit uns."

"OK. Dann sollten wir uns aber beeilen und uns reisefertig machen. Es ist schon dreiviertel zehn."

"Na dann los. Holen wir unsere Umhänge und schrumpfen unser Gepäck."

10 Minuten später standen sie vor dem Kamin und warfen Flohpulver hinein. Zuerst stieg Harry hinein und nach ihm Draco. Dieser schlang seine Arme von hinten um Harry, damit ihm dieser nicht verloren ging.

Dann sprach Draco laut und deutlich: "Nach Malfoy Manor."

Und schon waren sie aus Black-Manor verschwunden.

Harry konnte immer noch nicht seine Augen während der Reise mit dem Flohpulver aufmachen und so merkte er abermals erst zu spät, dass sie ankamen. Er stolperte nach vorn, Draco wollte ihn noch halten, doch das half auch nichts und beide purzelten aus dem Kamin und vielen aufeinander flach auf den Boden.

Narzissa und Lucius waren bereits im Kaminzimmer gewesen und waren so erschrocken, als die Beiden ankamen. Sie hatten die Szene aufmerksam verfolgt. Doch nun war Narzissa vom Sofa neben ihrem Mann aufgesprungen um den Beiden aufzuhelfen.

"Danke Mum. Es geht schon. Danke."

Nun standen sie in einer Umarmung. Auch Lucius stand auf um die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

"Schön dass ihr da seid. Wir haben euch nicht so früh erwartet. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

"Nein. Alles bestens Vater. Wir hatten nur nichts mehr zu tun und hatten uns gedacht, einfach schon mal früher vorbei zu schauen."

"Das ist ja schön", und an Draco gewandt sagte Narzissa, "ich habe den Hauselfen gesagt, dass sie das Gästezimmer gegenüber von deinem Zimmer herrichten sollen. Kannst du es ihm zeigen? Ihr könnt dann auspacken und euch umziehen. Wir sehen uns dann im Salon." Damit verschwand sie in der Tür neben dem Kamin.

Draco, Harry und Lucius verließen das Zimmer auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite, trennten sich aber gleich wieder an der Treppe.

Draco führte Harry in sein neues Zimmer. Harry kam auf dem Weg dorthin gar nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Alles blitzte und blinkte und erstrahlte in einem wunderbaren weiß. Doch als sie in Harrys Zimmer kamen waren die Farben gleich ganz anders. Es war ein riesen Zimmer, an den Wänden gestützt von silber-grünen Marmorsäulen, das Himmelbett war dunkelblau. Auch die Bettdecke war dunkelblau und aus Seide.

"Wow. Das ist ja Wahnsinn."

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Und ob. So ein schönes Zimmer hatte ich ja noch nie. Und diese Farben. Einfach umwerfend. Wie bleibt das alles bloß so weiß?"

"Wir haben ja genügend Hauselfen, die das Haus gründlichst sauber machen."

Harry ging zum Bett um darin einmal probe zu liegen. Draco kam auch nach und legte sich auf Harry.

"Bequem nicht? Und quietschen tun sie auch nicht."

Er begann Harry zu küssen. Draco fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen um auf Einlass zu warten. Dieser wurde ihm dann auch gewährt und Draco begann abermals Harrys Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Danach verwickelte Harry ihn in einen wilden Kampf um die Herrschaft und wollte ebenfalls Dracos Mundhöhle erforschen. Nach einiger Zeit durfte er das auch und der Kuss wurde noch intensiver. Als den Beiden die Luft ausging, wollte Draco Harrys Hemd aufknöpfen, doch dieser hielt ihn ab.

"Nicht Dray. Wir wollen doch deine Eltern nicht warten lassen und außerdem sollen sie doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag bemerken, dass wir zusammen sind."

"Du hast Recht." Er setzte sich auf.

"Hast du deinen Eltern eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du schwul bist?"

"Nein. Sie denken immer noch, dass ich Parkinson heiraten soll."

"Siehst du und wir wollen sie doch nicht gleich schocken, oder? Schließlich will ich auch noch länger hier bleiben als ein paar Stunden."

Sie standen auf und gingen nach unten in den Salon. Dort warteten auch schon die Eltern Malfoy.

"Wo steckt ihr denn so lange? Wir haben doch so viel zu bereden. Und dein Vater Draco ist auch schon ganz ungeduldig, da er es nicht mehr erwarten kann euch ein paar Fragen zu stellen."

"Ach Narzissa, ich denke dass eher du diejenige bist, die es nicht mehr erwarten kann."

Eine Pause trat ein. Diese beendete Lucius mit einer Frage. "Und wie geht es euch so?"

"Sehr gut."

"Hattet ihr viel Spaß miteinander?"

"Ja es ging so."

"Was heißt es ging so? Was habt ihr denn alles gemacht?"

Dieses Mal antwortete Harry. "Wir haben sehr viel für die Schule geübt zum Beispiel Zaubertränke gemixt, Flüche ausprobiert mit Gegenflüchen, gelesen und so weiter. Wir sind auch mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber geflogen und haben uns dadurch einige Verletzungen zugezogen. Das war natürlich nicht so lustig aber im Großen und Ganzen würde ich sagen dass wir schon viel Spaß miteinander hatten, oder Draco?"

"Ja eigentlich schon."

"Was habt ihr eigentlich hier vor?", mischte sich nun Narzissa wieder ins Gespräch ein.

"Ach. Einfach nur relaxen."

So ging das Gespräch bis zum Mittagessen weiter. Auch während des Essens und danach unterhielten sich die Vier sehr angeregt.

Lucius musste in der Zwischenzeit nur einmal das Gespräch verlassen, um nach dem Lord zu sehen. Als er in dessen Zimmer kam, stellte er fest, dass es Voldemort noch schlechter ging als an den vorigen Tagen. Lucius rief den eingeweihten Arzt um ihn untersuchen zu lassen. Doch dieser konnte nichts Auffälliges feststellen.

"Vielleicht hängt es mit seinem Sohn zusammen. Es könnte sein, dass dieser gerade sehr leidet. Möglicherweise stirbt er auch und das wäre nicht gut, da der Meister sonst auch sterben würde und mit ihm das Erbe. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann ihnen nur eines raten. Finden sie so schnell wie möglich seinen Sohn oder ich kann nicht mehr garantieren, dass er noch lange lebt."

Damit ging der Doktor aus dem Zimmer und verschwand.

Flashback

Neville wurde mit seiner Großmutter ins Krankenhaus gerufen, da es seinen Eltern immer schlechter ging. Ihm liefen schon die Tränen herunter, als er nur einen Fuß ins Krankenhaus setzte. _ Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Konnte es nicht jemand anderes damit treffen? Er hatte ja eh schon so viel zu leiden mit seiner Schusseligkeit. _ Doch es half nichts. Es waren nun mal seine Eltern und deshalb ging er auch zu ihnen ins Zimmer. Er musste sich arg zusammen reißen um nicht los zu heulen.

Flashback Ende

Lucius hatte derweilen Narzissa bescheid gegeben und war nun im Keller in einem großen, schwarz ausgekleideten und schwach beleuchteten Raum verschwunden. Er rief die Todesser des innersten Kreises zusammen um ihnen von Voldemorts Zustand zu berichten. Lucius schickte sie los um Akten aus dem Zaubereiministerium zu "besorgen". Es sollen all diese sein, die von ungefähr 18jährigen waren und deren Geburten darin standen. Als dies besprochen war, verließen alle den Raum und auch Lucius kehrte wieder zurück.

Am Abend dann, als Harry gerade schlafen wollte, kam noch ein Brief.

Harry,

wir brauchen deine Hilfe.

Die Todesser suchen irgendetwas/jm.

Melde dich unverzüglich im Hauptquartier.

A. Moody

Harry war stink sauer. Jetzt brauchten sie ihn auf einmal wieder unbedingt und als er sie gebraucht hatte war keiner da. Er musste mit jemandem darüber reden und schlich vorsichtig zu Draco ins Zimmer. Dieser war zum Glück noch nicht eingeschlafen. Harry schmiegte sich an Draco und zeigte ihm dann den Brief.

"Die belästigen mich! Ich habe ihnen schon einen Brief geschrieben dass ich keine Zeit habe, aber anscheinend ignorieren sie meine Bedürfnisse."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich passe schon auf dich auf."

Er küsste Harry noch sanft den Hals entlang und brachte ihn dann in sein Zimmer und ins Bett.

31. Juli

Die Sonne strahlte, die Vögel zwitscherten und kein Wölkchen war am blauen Himmel zu sehen. Harry lag schon wach in seinem Bett. _ Würden ihm seine ehemaligen Freunde etwas zum Geburtstag schenken? Wer würde ihm gratulieren? Was würde Draco ihm schenken oder mit ihm machen? _Solche und ähnliche Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Nun war er endlich auch 18 und könnte machen was er wollte. Jetzt war er auch endlich ein Volljähriger Zauberer.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig aufgemacht und Draco kam herein.

"Morgen mein Sonnenschein! Wie hast du geschlafen?"

Harry räkelte sich. "Sehr gut. Das Bett ist so schön weich, als ob man auf einer Wolke schlafen würde und vergammelt riechen tut es auch nicht."

"Das freut mich aber."

Draco schlüpfte zu Harry ins Bett um ihm den Morgen zu versüßen. Zuerst küsste er Harrys Hals ab und danach begann er dessen Schlafanzugoberteil aufzuknöpfen und auf der darunter frei werdende Haut mit Küssen nach unten zu wandern. Während dessen hatte sich in Harrys Hose schon eine leichte Beule gebildet, die Draco gerade in Augenschein nehmen wollte, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Sind deine Eltern schon wach?"

Draco sah irritiert auf. "Wieso fragst du?"

"Nicht dass jemand einfach hereinplatzt während wir uns hier vergnügen."

"Keine Sorge. Die sind anständige Leute und würden vorher erst anklopfen bevor sie hereinkommen. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass sie heute so früh aufstehen, da sie gestern ihren besonderen Tag hatten."

"Was meinst du mit besonders?"

"Ich denke das willst du nicht wissen."

"Doch. Ich will alles über deine Familie erfahren."

"Na ja. Sie haben gestern wieder miteinander gevögelt. Das machen sie eigentlich immer am 30. und am 15. Sie meinen ich wüsste das nicht aber ich hab's herausgefunden, als sie ein paar Mal den Schweigezauber vergessen hatten. Bei denen ist das immer voll geplant."

"Aaaha. Dann können wir es jetzt auch machen."

Dracos Gesichtszüge erhellten sich wieder. Er legte einen Schweigezauber auf das Zimmer und fing nochmals an Harrys Hals an. Fast hätte er ein Mal hinterlassen, doch Draco hatte es Gott sei Dank noch früh genug gemerkt, dass keiner wusste, dass sie zusammen waren. Er wanderte langsam nach unten weiter bis zu den Brustwarzen. Diese liebkoste er mit Küssen und seiner Zunge so lange, bis sie ganz hart von seinen Berührungen wurden. Nun wanderte Draco weiter bis Harrys Bauchnabel. Er merkte, dass Harry immer härter wurde. Gleichzeitig entfuhr dem ehemaligen Gryffindor ein lautes Stöhnen, da Draco gerade seinen Bauchnabel mit seiner Zunge attackierte. Als Harrys Erektion sich schon deutlich zeigte, ließ Draco von dem Bauchnabel ab und wanderte noch weiter nach unten. Währenddessen zog er noch Harry mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Hose vom Leib.

Nun wollte auch Harry Haut sehen und versuchte Dracos Oberteil auszuziehen. Doch dieser hatte nicht vor, sich von Harry ausziehen zu lassen. Er wollte ihm an seinem Geburtstag einmal etwas anderes und besonderes geben.

Er löste sich von Harry, hielt aber inne, da dieser ein ziemlich schmollendes Gesicht machte.

"Wart 's ab. Ich bin gleich wieder im Bett." Er küsste ihn nochmals innig und stand dann auf.

Draco sprach einen Zauber, worauf Musik erklang. Harry konnte sich langsam denken was er vor hatte und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich schon innerhalb der nächsten 15 Sekunden. Draco strippte für ihn. Er bewegte sich geschmeidig zur Musik und ließ nur ganz langsam Haut freiwerden (er hatte ja nicht viel an). Harry begann immer heftiger zu atmen und machte mit der Zeit immer wieder Andeutungen aufzustehen. Draco bemerkte dies auch und wurde noch langsamer um Harry besser zu reizen. Dieser konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Er atmete nun so heftig und sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, um ihn noch im Bett zu halten. Hin und wieder, als Draco schon sein Oberteil fallen gelassen hatte, entwand sich ein leises Stöhnen Harrys Kehle. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Dray! Nimm mich!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf, zerrte Draco die Hose runter und zog ihn ins Bett.

Draco lächelte amüsiert und freute sich, dass es so gut geklappt hatte. Er verwickelte Harry in einen Zungenkuss und bemerkte nebenbei, dass dessen Erektion schon aufrecht stand. Draco küsste ihn abwärts, dieses Mal schneller als sonst und ließ bei Harry eine brennende Spur zurück. Nebenbei fuhr er mit seinen Händen an Harrys Seiten ebenfalls nach unten. Dort angelangt platzierte er sich zwischen Harrys Beinen und begann mit Harrys Penis zu spielen. Erst leckte Draco über die Spitze und dann nahm er immer mehr in seinem Mund auf. Angespornt von Harrys Stöhnen nahm er ihn dann bald ganz auf.

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er war mit seinem ärgsten Feind zusammen und gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde er genau von diesem so stimuliert, dass er sich wie im 7. Himmel fühlte.

Jetzt fuhr Draco auch noch die Furche zwischen seinen Pobacken entlang. Bei seinem Eingang hielt er dann inne und begann langsam die Rosette zu umkreisen. Um Harry nicht weh zu tun, zauberte er seine Finger noch mit einer Creme ein und drang sodann in Harry ein. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Draco Harrys Punkt gefunden hatte und stimulierte ihn völlig.

Harry stöhnte immer lauter. "Nimm mich endlich Dray! Bitte! Ich halt 's nicht mehr aus."

Draco hielt inne. "Seit wann bettelt mich eigentlich ein Gryffindor an ihn zu vögeln?"

Harry blickte Draco gequält an. Doch Draco verstand schon und nahm einen weiteren Finger hinzu und später noch einen um ihn richtig zu dehnen. Da Harry jetzt an zwei Punkten von seinem Liebsten stimuliert wurde, war es bald um ihn geschehen.

"Ah… Draco. Bitte. Ich… ah… ich will dich tief in mir spüren."

Endlich gab Draco nach und zog seine Finger aus Harry zurück, platzierte ihn nochmals neu und drang mit einem Stoß tief in ihn ein.

"Oh Gott…"

Auch Draco entrann ein Stöhnen. Harry war so schön eng und heiß. Er musste sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, nicht zu kommen.

Harry war auch schon hart an der Grenze und verkrallte sich in den Laken.

"Ah. Draco ich… ah… kann mich nicht mehr lange… ah… zurückhalten."

Draco verschloss Harrys Lippen und nach ein paar Stößen kamen sie zusammen unter lautem stöhnen. Danach sank Draco erschöpft auf Harry zusammen.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Mit diesen Worten zog er sich aus Harry zurück und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit, als er wieder normal atmete, machte er sie durch stille Magie sauber. Auch die zwei Ketten zauberte Draco herbei um diese ihm gleich zu geben. Das Andere hob er für später auf um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

"Hier Harry! Für dich." Er gab sie Harry und dieser packte sie neugierig aus.

"Wow. Die sehen ja klasse aus. Aber warum zwei?"

"Die Eine ist für dich, die Andere für mich. Das sind Glücksbringer. Sie sollen auch Partner beschützen. Wenn einer in Gefahr ist, leuchten die Rubine in den Augen der Schlange und des Drachens."

"Cool danke."

Eine Pause entstand, während Harry sie genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Es war jeweils ein Drache und eine Schlange, die miteinander verschlungen waren.

"Haben der Drache und die Schlange eine besondere Bedeutung?"

"Ja. Sie sollen die Merkmale der Partner verkörpern. Also praktisch ist die Schlange für dich, da du ja Parsel kannst und der Drachen steht für mich."

"Danke. Machst du sie mir gleich dran?"

Draco nahm eine Kette aus Harrys Hand und legte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen um, nicht ohne ihn vorher nochmals im Nacken zu küssen. Auch Harry legte sie Draco um und beide versanken in einen innigen Kuss. Danach standen sie auf, um nicht doch noch von Dracos Eltern gestört zu werden, da es bereits zehn Uhr war und um keine zu große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, da Draco sonst immer ein Frühaufsteher zuhause war.

Der Blonde verschwand in seinem Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Sie wollten sich dann unten im Speisezimmer wieder treffen.

Als Harry nach unten kam, waren alle Malfoys schon anwesend und begannen ein Happy Birthday zu trällern, als Harry eintrat. Die Tonlage war wirklich zum schmunzeln, doch Harry freute sich riesig darüber. Anschließend bekam er von allen Geschenke.

Von den Eltern Malfoy ein richtig altes Buch in Parsel über die Entstehung der illegalen Zaubersprüche und deren Abstammung. Von Draco bekam er noch den Gutschein.

Als Harry alles ausgepackt hatte, setzten sie sich alle an den großen Tisch um zu frühstücken.

"Hast du gut geschlafen Harry?", begann Narzissa ein Gespräch.

"Ja, sehr gut danke. Die Betten sind herrlich."

"Das freut mich. Was möchtest du heute machen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich richte mich ganz nach ihnen."

"Nein, nein. Heute ist dein Geburtstag und noch dazu bist du unser Gast. Du darfst entscheiden."

Harry begann zu überlegen.

"Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich heute nicht so viel Zeit habe, da ich mit den anderen Todessern noch was zu besprechen habe", warf Lucius diesmal ein.

"Nein, keines Falls. Machen sie sich wegen mir keine Umstände."

Nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatten, dass Draco Harry alles zeigen sollte, standen sie vom Tisch auf und gingen ihre Wege. Die Jungen wollten als erstes in den Garten, Narzissa ging ins Apparationszimmer um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen und Lucius sah nach seinem Herren.

Da es Voldemort heute schon viel besser ging, sprach ihn Lucius direkt an. "Wie geht es euch heute?"

Keine Antwort kam. Er näherte sich dem Bett.

"Halt!", ertönte die heisere Stimme Voldemorts, "wer seid ihr?"

"Ich bin es. Lucius Malfoy."

"Hä? hm… ah." Lucius sah seinen Meister verwirrt an.

"Wie geht es euch heute?"

"Ausgezeichnet. Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen." Er wollte aufstehen, sank aber gleich wieder in seine Kissen zurück. Er bekam höllische Kopfschmerzen. Dann begann er zu labern.

"Also: Laufzeit 15 Jahre, monatliche Verzinsung 35,8 zuzüglich der gesetzlichen Mehrwertssteuer."

Lucius schaute verdutzt drein, doch Voldemort hörte immer noch nicht zu schwafeln auf.

"Ich hab morgen 'nen Arsch voll Termine, und ihr Penner raubt mir meinen Schlaf!" Doch damit immer noch nicht genug.

Er atmete tief durch. "Reine Luft. Die Luft ist jetzt rein. Ja, ja. So ich würde vorschlagen wir stellen uns alle mal kurz vor. Ich bin Tom Riddle, 30 Jahre, in Zeichenstern bin ich Fraujung und in meine Zeit frei bastle ich so Häuschenvogel mit meine Schwanzfuchs. Haben sie auch Hobbies?"

Lucius verlies den Raum, ohne dass Voldemort es bemerkte und holte den Doktor. Er berichtete ihm den merkwürdigen Vorfall genau. Daraufhin wollte der Doktor unbedingt nach dem Meister sehen.

Als dieser eintrat setzte sich Voldemort ruckartig auf, machte eine stoppende Handbewegung und sprach: "Halt wer da?"

Der Doktor sah ihn verdutzt an, doch Lucius kam ihm zu Hilfe. "Meister. Das ist der Doktor, der euch gern untersuchen würde."

"Aha erwischt. Ihr wollt mich töten. Ich wusste es gleich im ersten Augenblick, als sie Beide eintraten. Sie wollen mir eine giftige Spritze geben. Nicht wahr?"

"Aber nein doch. Ich war doch schon einmal hier. Sehen sie. Sie haben _Traumatikaptyluszaubratochitis_."

"Hä?"

"Das ist eine Krankheit, die…"

Voldemort war aufgesprungen und begann wieder wirres Zeug zu schwafeln: "Ist das jetzt die Szene, in der ich anfangen muss zu bluten?" Er nickte selbst und biss sich selbst in den Arm. "Seht mal ich blute. Ist das jetzt die Szene wo ich anfangen muss zu schreien?" Wieder nickte er und fing an zu schreien.

"Meister? Ihr…"

"Ist das jetzt die Szene wo ich weglaufen muss?" Abermals nickte er und schreiend lief er zur Tür hinaus. Lucius und der Doktor folgten ihm in die Eingangshalle, wo sie auch Harry und Draco begegneten, die gerade hinaus gegen wollten. Harry klammerte sich an Draco, da er angesichts des schreienden Voldemorts Angst bekam.

Voldemort blieb stehen. "Ist das jetzt die Szene wo ich mir den Fuß brechen muss?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte sich um, sah die Treppe, ging auf diese zu und schlug so fest mit seinem Fuß dagegen, dass er brach. Danach sank er auf dem Boden zusammen.

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an, doch dieser konnte ihm darauf keine Antwort geben.

"Unser Meister ist ein wenig verwirrt", meinte Lucius nur.

Der Doktor war inzwischen zu Voldemort geeilt und untersuchte ihn. "Ich denke wir sollten sein Bein auf Muggelart schienen, damit er nicht noch einmal so etwas machen kann. Wenn es ihm besser geht soll er erst einmal mit einem Rollstuhl durch die Gegend fahren."

Nach diesen Worten löste sich diese merkwürdige Gruppe auf. Der Doktor und Lucius brachten Voldemort in sein Zimmer, verabreichten ihm ein Schlafmittel und schienten sein Bein und Harry und Draco gingen hinaus in den Garten.

"Hat der immer solche Schwankungen?"

"Er ist immer noch nicht gesund. Komm ich zeig dir als erstes unsere Eulerei."

Draco zeigte Harry einfach alles. Den ganzen Garten mit seinen Verstecken und das ganze Haus von oben bis, na ja, fast unten.

Am Abend fiel Harry müde in sein Bett. Er war schon halb weg, als sich seine Zimmertür öffnete und ein blonder Schopf zum Vorschein kam.

"Schläfst du schon?"

"Fast."

Draco ließ sich nicht beirren und schlüpfte zu Harry unter die Decke. Wie sonst auch begannen sie sich zu küssen und jeder kämpfte darum, dass er oben liegen darf. Ihre Küsse wurden immer länger und intensiver, bis sie Harry unterbrach.

"Ich liebe dich Dray!"

"Lass mich dir ein Gedicht vortragen:

Liebe ist

wie ein glitzernder Tautropfen

auf einem von der Morgensonne

geküssten Rosenblatt.

Liebe ist

wie ein Regentropfen

rein schimmernd und bebend,

so feucht, so perlend nass

und diese kleinen tropfenden Tropfen

der Liebe sie treffen sich,

nehmen abgebrochene Knospen auf

und gefallene Blumen

und Schmutz

und Dung und

Hasen- und Bärenkuddeln.

Sie fließen schneller

und schneller hinaus in die See

weiter und weiter…"

Draco hatte diese Worte so langsam und harmonisch vorgetragen, dass Harry schon während des Gedichtes schneller zu Atmen angefangen hatte und er wollte Draco nur noch die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Er konnte sich nur noch kurze Zeit zurückhalten, doch dann war es um ihn geschehen. Harry drehte sie beide um, da Draco oben gelegen hatte und begann ihm seinen Schlafanzug auszuziehen und die nackte Haut, wie dieser Regentropfen, mit seiner Zunge abzufahren.

Dieses Spiel ging bis spät in die Nacht, bis sie einschliefen.

**Hi! Hier kommen erstmal die Reviewantworten vom letzten mal.**

**Reviews:**

**Arwen Urodumiel: **Die beiden haben sich doch am Anfang geschworen, dass sie das ganze durchhalten, komme was da wolle.

Mrs. Malfoy wollte halt einfach ihren einzigen Sohn besuchen.

**Babsel: **Der Brathuhnorden wird noch einige male auftauchen, und dich hoffentlich auch weiterhin amüsieren.

**Saxas13: **Deine Strichliste ist sicher schon angewachsen.

Ja, Ja unser Hauself ist schon ein Kapitel für sich.

Die Idee mit den Geschichten über Dracos Kindheit ist gar nicht so schlecht, muss ich mal mit FGG darüber reden. Wäre sicher guten Flashback material.

**Und hier kommen die aktuellen Reviewantworten:**

**Saxas13: **Tja bei uns wird das unvorstellbare ("Harry in Malfoy Manor") vorstellbar.

Wegen dem Schlafzauber: So etwas steht nicht in irgendwelchen Packungsbeilagen, weil sich das ganze halt einfach nur Zeitlich verzögert hat.

Der Zeitplan geht doch nur, bis zu dem Tag vor Malfoy Manor also ergeben sich nur geringfügige Änderungen.

**CitySweeeper: **Harry ist halt ein Mutiger Gryffindor.

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.


	12. Schlangen verschiedenster Art

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung: **Hi! Die Kapitel kommen jetzt wieder wie gewohnt einmal pro Woche.

Viel spaß beim Lesen.

(lenchen)

**Schlangen verschiedenster Art**

1. August

Beide wurden von einem Klopfen geweckt. Es war Narzissa, die Draco suchte.

"Schatz, bist du schon wach?"

Natürlich kam keine Antwort.

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es auch an Harrys Tür.

"Los versteck dich!" Harry schupste Draco etwas unsanft aus dem Bett. Draco sprang auf und verschwand im Kleiderschrank.

"Herein."

"Guten Morgen Harry. Entschuldige, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe, aber ich suche Draco. Weißt du ob er etwas erledigen wollte?"

"Nein. Aber vielleicht macht er was mit seinem Vater?"

"Nein. Lucius ist in einer wichtigen Besprechung mit den Todessern. Er darf gar nicht dabei sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und Narzissa verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

"Die Luft ist wieder rein. Kannst rauskommen."

Draco stieg aus dem Schrank und schlich wie Gott ihn schuf zu Harry.

"Morgen." Er wollte wieder zu Harry ins Bett steigen, doch dieser hielt ihn zurück.

"Du solltest besser zu deiner Mutter gehen oder soll sie uns entdecken, wenn sie doch noch mal kommt, wo sie ja noch nicht mal weiß, dass du schwul bist."

Draco zog einen Schmollmund, ließ aber von Harry ab und verschwand.

Der restliche Tag verlief langweilig und ruhig für Harry, da Draco etwas für seine Mutter besorgen musste und erst am Abend wieder kam, Lucius in einer Versammlung mit den Todessern saß und Narzissa zum Tee verabredet war.

2. August

Süßer Honigduft weckte Harry an diesem Tag. Er blinzelte und erblickte Draco auf seinem Bett mit einem Tablett.

"Morgen.", sagte Draco und ein Kuss folgte von ihm. "Hier! Extra für dich. Hab ich gestern noch aus China mitgebracht." Und in einem verführerischen Ton sagte er noch: "Honigbananen mit Mandeln." Draco steckte Harry eine in den Mund.

"Hm. Die sind lecker. Was hast du eigentlich in China gemacht?"

"Ich musste etwas…"

Während Draco seinen gestrigen Tag erzählte, zwei Stockwerke tiefer.

"Und dass ihr ja keine Fehler macht. Operation Sohn ist sehr wichtig. Das Leben unseres Meisters hängt davon ab und unsere ganze Zukunft. Keine unnötigen Akten. Verhaltet euch unauffällig und geht nie zu zweit. Wenn ihr Akten habt, bringt ihr sie hierher und ich werde sie mir dann anschauen. Verstanden? Dann los!"

Alle apparierten weg.

Eine Stunde später kam der erste wieder zurück. Es war Lestrange. Sie hatte 15 Akten dabei und war ziemlich zufrieden. Lucius brauchte diese nur kurz anzusehen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe eindeutig gesagt, dass die Akten von Jungen im Alter zwischen 17 und 18 sein müssen." Er wurde immer wütender. "Hier. Mädchen." Lucius feuerte ihr immer die jeweilige Akte entgegen. "Jungen im Alter von 15. Jungen im Alter von 20. Was soll ich damit?" Er stand auf um ihr einen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen, doch zu Lestranges Glück tauchten weitere Todesser auf und Lucius widmete sich wieder den Akten.

Dieses Mal war er mit den Meisten zufrieden. Nach zwei Stunden waren alle Todesser eingetrudelt und auf den herbei gezauberten Tischen waren riesige Berge an Akten. Sie hatten sich um die Tische gesetzt und waren nun dabei die Akten auszusortieren. Zwischendurch brachten ihnen die Hauselfen Kaffee und Kuchen, damit sie eine Pause einlegen konnten. Bis dahin hatten sie die Hälfte der Akten schon aussortiert, da wieder einmal Mädchen oder zu junge oder alte Jungen dabei waren. Es waren aber auch welche dabei, die schon tot waren oder deren Eltern hier nur auf Urlaub waren.

Da sie jetzt schon so weit mit dem auswerten waren, wurde nur noch der innerste Kreis der Todesser benötigt. Am Abend dann hatten sie nur noch fünf Akten auf dem Tisch liegen. Jeder von ihnen lehnte sich erschöpft in seinem Stuhl zurück. Alle waren gespannt, wer es war und Lucius begann die Namen laut vorzulesen: "Geoffrey Hampton, Jason McDonalds, Rayan Smith,…"

"Ist das nicht der kleine Knirps, der in der Juniorenmannschaft von Liverpool spielt?", unterbrach ihn nun Severus.

"Nein, das ist Roland Smith. Aber Geoffrey Hampton. Ist das nicht der Schlaumeier, der immer die Interviewstunden für das Ministerium gibt?"

Keiner wusste genau was diese Personen machten und so diskutierten sie noch lange weiter und vergaßen ganz, dass sie noch zwei weitere Personen hatten.

3. August

Harry war bereits beim Frühstücken, als Draco ins Speisezimmer kam.

"Morgen."

Er wollte Harry gerade einen Gute-Morgen-Kuss geben, als plötzlich die Tür erneut aufging und Dracos Eltern herein kamen.

"Und was wollt ihr heute machen?"

"Wir wollten heute in die Nokturngasse, um Harrys Schlange zu kaufen."

"Ah, könntet ihr mir etwas mitbringen?", fragte nun Lucius die Beiden.

"Ja klar. Was denn?"

Lucius zog einen meterlangen Einkaufszettel heraus und überreichte diesen Draco.

Beide sahen Lucius verwirrt an. "Das alles?"

Lucius nickte nur und Narzissa musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Um elf standen Harry und Draco dann im Apparationszimmer und kurz darauf in der Nokturngasse. Als erstes wollten sie Harrys Schlange kaufen. So schlenderten sie die dunkle Gasse hinunter bis zu "Baunzers verschiedenste magische Schlangen". Dort angekommen, konnte sich Harry gar nicht entscheiden, welche er nehmen sollte, da ihm bei der einen die Farben gefielen, die Andere gefiel ihm wegen der besonderen Art, Beute zu machen und wieder Andere, weil sie schwimmen konnten.

"Ich hab langsam hunger", unterbrach Draco Harry plötzlich in seinen Überlegungen.

"Ich hab's gleich. Noch eine Sekunde." Um Draco nicht zu lange warten zu lassen, schweifte Harrys Blick nochmals die Wände entlang und blieb an einem Angebotsschild hängen: "Zwei Korallenschlangen für den Preis von einer." Das war es. Die Schlangen waren bunt, nicht zu klein, konnten schwimmen und waren giftig.

"Hey Dray. Ich hab eine!"

"Und welche?"

"Die da", und Harry deutete auf das Schild.

"Hmh und zwei kriegst du auch noch. Keine schlechte Wahl." Er ging zum Verkaufstresen, sprach eine Zeit lang mit dem Verkäufer und hielt dann die Schlangen in der Hand.

"Wo gehen wir zum Essen hin?"

"Hier in der Nokturngasse gibt es einen coolen Nachtklub bei dem man auch gut Mittagessen kann. Wollen wir hin?"

"Von mir aus."

Sie spazierten die Gasse hoch und gingen ins Le Visto.

"Wow. Das ist ja wirklich geil hier."

Der Raum, in dem sie eingetreten waren, war verdunkelt, Frauen in engen, kleinen Bikinis bedienten, aber auch Männer in Tangers verteilten Getränke. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Strippern und erstaunlicher Weise Bilder von der Quidditchmannschaft von England. Draco steuerte auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil zu, der aber schon von einer Person mit Kapuze besetzt war. Harry griff aus Gewohnheit nach Dracos Hand, da er Angst hatte, angegriffen zu werden. Doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht beirren und war nun an dem Tisch angelangt.

"Hey! Was machst du denn hier?"

Die angesprochene Person blickte auf und über den Mund, den man gerade noch erkennen konnte, huschte ein Lächeln.

"Hi Draco." Er nahm die Kapuze ab und erblickte Harry. "Potter. Was treibt dich denn in diese Gegend?"

"Ich begleite Draco."

"Du nichtsnutzige Per…" Weiter kam er nicht denn Draco hatte mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen und blickte nun der Person direkt ins Auge.

"Hör endlich auf Harry zu beschimpfen!"

"Ja, ja schon gut Cousin. Und was macht ihr so in dieser Gegend?"

"Einkaufen und gerade wollten wir etwas essen", war die knappe Antwort von Draco.

"Setzt euch doch zu mir. Ich habe gerade eben erst bestellt."

Draco setzte sich zu Harrys Glück auf die Bank auf der er auch, dicht gedrängt an Draco, platz nahm.

"Man könnte fast meinen, dass ihr ein Paar seid wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste."

Draco sah ihn nun nur noch mit wütend, funkelnden Augen an.

"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Die Person sah etwas verwirrt aus.

Draco kam derweil ein überraschender Gedanke. Er sah Harry an, dieser wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, doch er vermutete was kommen würde und schon griff Draco nach Harrys Nacken und zog diesen zu sich. Zuerst war es nur ein zaghaftes entgegenkommen von Harry, da er sich noch nicht recht in der Öffentlichkeit traute, doch kurze Zeit später war die Umgebung verschwunden und es gab nur noch sie beide und den Kuss. Er wurde immer tiefer und intensiver. Jeder von ihnen rang um die Vorherrschaft in der Mundhöhle des anderen. Am Schluss siegte dann Draco und sie lösten sich nach Atem ringend wieder voneinander.

"Hey Blaise." Er sah Draco weggetreten an. "Klapp deine Kinnlade wieder nach oben es zieht!" Nun war der Angesprochene wieder voll da.

"Was war das denn eben?"

Nun traute sich auch einmal Harry. "Ich denke das war ein Kuss."

Abermals viel Blaise seine Kinnlade hinunter, doch dieses Mal fing er sich schneller. "Wer hat denn mit dir geredet, POTTER? Und verarsch mich nicht immer."

Draco war aufgesprungen und hatte Blaise am Kragen gepackt.

"Noch einmal für dich zum mitschreiben, weil du zur Familie gehörst. Sonst hättest du schon längst einen Fluch am Hals. Lass Harry in Frieden. Und zweitens. Er steht unter dem Schutz meiner Familie und ich werde besonders auf ihn aufpassen. Also nimm dich in Acht." Damit ließ er Blaise los und setzte sich.

Harry kuschelte sich zufrieden an Draco und dieser legte einen Arm um ihn.

"Aber du kannst doch nicht mit deinem jahrelangen Feind plötzlich zusammen sein. Das geht doch nicht."

"Lasst uns bestellen!" Harry bewunderte Draco, wie gut er immer die Themen wechselte.

Der Kellner, der die Bestellung aufnahm sah nicht schlecht aus, fand Harry.

"Hey Schatz! Mach den Mund wieder zu!"

"Was? Oh", Harry hatte dem Kellner ganz entzückt nachgesehen.

"Der gefällt dir, oder?"

"Na ja… er sieht nicht schlecht aus." Wieder einmal wurde Harry von Kopf bis Fuß rot.

Nun kam Dracos spielerisch, ernster Ton ins Spiel:

"Aha! Wir sind noch nicht mal ganz einen Monat zusammen und du schaust dich schon nach anderen Männern um. Liebst du mich nicht mehr oder passt der Sex nicht mehr?"

"So ist das nicht." Harry gab Draco einen dicken Kuss. "Du bist immer noch mein ein und alles."

"Dann ist es ja gut", und er zog Harry noch näher an sich.

Währenddessen konnte Blaise nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, da er solche Situationen immer zu komisch fand.

Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedeten sie sich von Blaise und Draco hatte diesen noch eingeladen, ein paar Tage zu besuch zu kommen und um Harry besser kennen zu lernen. Draco hatte auch Blaise das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er keinem etwas von ihrer Beziehung sagen würde.

Nun schlenderten die Beiden die Nokturngasse entlang um Lucius Einkaufsliste zu verkürzen. Das Letzte führte sie in die Winkelgasse. Auf dem Weg zu Gringotts kamen sie auch an dem Quidditchladen vorbei, die im Schaufenster gerade allerhand über die bevorstehende Quidditchweltmeisterschaft ausstellten. Harry blickte verträumt die Trikots an, bis er von Draco zurückgeholt wurde.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hinfahren?"

Harry blickte Draco ungläubig an. "Das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder? Das Spiel ist doch längst ausverkauft."

"Für einen Malfoy ist das kein Problem. Mein Vater hat genügend Beziehungen um jetzt noch an Karten zu kommen."

"Das wäre Himmlisch."

Jetzt konnten sie ihren Einkauf abschließen, da Harry auch nichts mehr anschauen wollte und rundum zufrieden war.

Sie apparierten mit proppe vollen Taschen nach Hause, lieferten ihre Einkäufe ab, unterhielten sich noch ein wenig mit Narzissa und Lucius über diesen Tag und gingen dann schlafen, da beide am nächsten Tag fit sein wollten, da Pansy zu Besuch kam und sie nicht gleich am Morgen schon ausrasten wollten.

**Review:**

**Ireth Miriel: **Hi! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr keinen Zoo habt und Hamburg ist uns einfach so eingefallen. Hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.

Tja die beiden haben halt ein gewisses Durchhaltevermögen, was Stundenpläne angeht. Dem verrückten Chinesen wirst du sicher noch öfter begegnen. Ich finde den Kerl nämlich richtig cool. Hoffe dass man ihn nicht sterben lassen muss.

Voldemort in der Gummizelle musst du dir mal mit Schlangengesicht und roten Augen bildlich vorstellen. Dann wird es erst richtig lustig.

Was ich und FGG in Hamburg besprochen haben wird wahrscheinlich erst im September, also während der Schulzeit stattfinden.

Trotzdem noch viel spaß beim lesen.

(Helene)


	13. Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Pansy Parkinson**

4. August

"Dracilein! Dein Schatzi ist da!"

Das war das Erste, was Draco und Harry an diesem Tag hörten. Danach ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Wie ein Spiegelbild des Anderen sprangen sie aus ihren Betten, schlüpften in ihre Kleidung und liefen zur Tür hinaus.

Dann geschah es. Sie stießen zusammen und fielen rücklings auf den Boden während Pansy die Treppe nach oben kam. Die Beiden gaben sich hektisch einen Kuss und wollten gerade aufstehen, als Pansys Stimme erklang.

"Was macht ihr denn da?"

"Das sieht man doch!", antwortete Draco genervt.

"Was denn?"

"Na aufstehen", und beide erhoben sich.

"Und was habt ihr vorher da unten gemacht?"

"Zusammen geschlafen."

"Aber Draci. Du hast doch sicherlich nicht auf…"

"Ach halt doch die Klappe, Parkinson. Dein Geschwafel geht mir jetzt schon auf den Sack."

Pansy rauschte wütend die Treppe hinunter um ihre "Schwiegereltern" zu begrüßen. Doch für Harry war das DIE Gelegenheit. Er griff nach Dracos Hoden und fing an, diesen zu massieren. Draco jedoch hielt sich noch ein wenig zurück um Harry zuerst in dessen Zimmer zu bucksieren um vielleicht wenigstens zehn Minuten noch ungestört zu sein, bis sich Pansy wieder beruhigt hat.

"Und geht dir das auch auf den Sack?"

"Nein. Das geht mir ganz wo anders drauf", und Draco drückte Harry aufs Bett.

Er fing an, Harry überall zu liebkosen und Harry begann Dracos Haare zu zerwuscheln, da er dies, außer ein paar andere Dinge, am Liebsten tat.

Doch während dessen in der Küche.

_ Dieser blöde Potter. Er hat meinem Schatzi ganz schlecht getan. Wer weiß was für schlechtes Benehmen schon auf Dracilein abgefärbt hat. Wie lange sind die Beiden eigentlich schon befreundet? Das ist sicherlich alles nur die Schuld dieses Potters. Eigentlich sollte ich auf Draci nicht sauer sein, sondern nur auf diesen Kerl. Genau! Ich werde ihn vollkommen ignorieren und nur mit meinem Schatzi reden. Ich sollte nach ihm sehen. Womöglich tut ihm dieser Nichtsnutz von Potter gerade etwas an. _

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Draco gerade in diesem Moment. "Nicht… aufhören! Wir… haben noch… Zeit."

Harry war gerade dabei Draco mit zwei Fingern zu dehnen und traf immer wieder dessen bestimmten Punkt.

Pansy war derweil oben an der Treppe angelangt. Doch wo war Draco? Sie wollte es einfach einmal mit rufen probieren.

"Draci Schatzi Mausi! Wo bist du?"

"Oh shit!" Draco hatte es gehört und wie er Pansy kannte würde sie keine Ruhe geben ehe sie ihn gefunden hatte und alle Türen auf ihrer Suche rücksichtslos öffnen.

"Was sollten wir jetzt machen?", fragte nun auch Harry, der Dracos Blick deutete.

"Lass mich nur machen." Er huschte aus dem Bett und warf sich einen Morgenmantel um, um seine Erektion zu verbergen. "Ach und noch was. Wenn ich Schatzi sage kommst du."

Harry sah seinen Freund verwirrt an, aber er nickte. Draco war schon zur Tür gegangen, hatte sich hinaus gequetscht und sah auch schon Parkinson. Er strich sich noch schnell die Haare etwas zurecht und ging drei Schritte auf sie zu.

"Na, hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", fragte er sie nun in einem zuckersüßen Ton.

"Na klar. Ich bin nur noch auf diesen Potter…"

"Ach Schatzi!" Pansy sah ihn erstaunt an, da er sie noch nie so genannt hatte.

Harry hatte das Signalwort gehört und trat nun auf den Flur hinaus.

"Ja?"

"Was soll das?", kam es von Pansy.

"Was soll was?", fragte Draco zurück.

"Das da!", und sie deutete auf Harry.

"Was?"

"Na Potter ist doch gekommen als du Schatzi gesagt hattest."

"Nein, du siehst das ganz falsch. Harry wollte sicherlich gerade ins Bad, oder Harry?"

Harry verstand nun Dracos Spielchen. "Ja klar. Es hat gar nichts mit eurem Gespräch zu tun. Ich hab eh nichts verstanden", und so machte er sich auf ins Bad.

"Lass uns nach unten ins Speisezimmer gehen, Pansy. Ich habe mordsmäßigen Hunger."

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle drei beim Frühstücken.

"Was wollen wir heute machen?", begann Draco ein Gespräch.

"WIR? Ich denke DU UND ICH machen etwas zusammen. Deswegen bin ich doch erst her gekommen", zickte Pansy.

"Komm schon. Harry ist total nett."

"Na gut. WIR könnten für UNSERE", damit sah sie aber Draco an, "Hochzeit shoppen gehen."

"Nee, keine Lust."

"Was haltet ihr von schwimmen gehen? Es soll heute 40° haben. Wir könnten uns so richtig abkühlen", kam es von Harry.

Die anderen Beiden stimmten zu. Es war wirklich jetzt schon ziemlich heiß und die Erfrischung würde ihnen nicht schaden.

Also packten sie nach dem Frühstück ihre Badesachen zusammen (Pansy bekam einen Bikini von Narzissa) und apparierten zu dem nahe gelegenen See.

Sie planschten ausgelassen miteinander, Pansy wurde die meiste Zeit von den beiden Jungen getaucht, schwammen um die Wette oder spielten Wasserball. Als die Drei langsam anfingen zu frieren, machten sie es sich in der Sonne bequem um ein schönes Sonnenbad zu nehmen.

"Draco?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit als sie schon fast dösten.

"Hm?"

"Warst du schon öfter hier?"

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um. "Schon. Vor allem als ich noch kleiner war ist mein Vater oft mit mir hier her gegangen. Oder bei den wolkenlosen Vollmondnächten. Das war herrlich."

"Draci. Das könnten wir doch auch einmal machen, oder?" Nun war auch Pansy wieder aufgewacht.

"Ja, ja."

"Hattest du keine Angst wegen der Werwölfe?", bedachte jetzt Harry.

"Nein. Hier ist noch nie einer aufgetaucht."

Langsam begann Pansy sich zu langweilen.

"Wollen wir nicht wieder schwimmen gehen?"

"Ach nö. Aber wenn du schwimmen willst kannst du ja gehen."

"Aber alleine ist es so langweilig. Willst du nicht mitkommen, Schatzi?"

"Nein, sonst wäre ja Harry alleine."

"So ist das also. Hängst wohl lieber mit einem Freund rum als mit deiner Verlobten", rastete Pansy aus. "Kannst du mir das erklären? Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?"

"Nun ja", fing Draco an, "ich bin halt lieber mit Harry…"

Pansy sprang auf. "Ja?"

"Ich bin lieber mit Harry zusammen und mag ihn auch mehr als dich."

"Ha! So ist das also. Dann wird es euch ja nichts ausmachen, wenn ICH jetzt GEHE!", die letzten Worte schrie Pansy nur noch, packte ihre Sachen und verschwand.

Draco und Harry waren nah dran sich krumm und bucklig zu lachen.

"Hast du das gesehen? Endlich sind wir die los", und so gleich versanken sie in einen wilden Kuss.

"Und was… ahh!" Pansy war noch einmal aufgetaucht.

Die anderen Zwei fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

"Pansy!"

"Parkinson!"

"Draco!"

Eine lange Pause trat ein, in der Pansy immer wieder ihren Mund öffnete und schloss.

Dann: "Jetzt darf ich aber schon wütend sein oder? Jetzt bin ich wütend! Draci was denkst du dir dabei eigentlich?"

"Lass mich das erk…"

"Ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen. MEIN VERLOBTER küsst vor MEINEN Augen einen Anderen. Und dann auch noch einen Jungen und zwar Potter. Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht?"

"Pansy!"

"Sei still, jetzt red ich! Seit wann bist du eigentlich schon schwul? Ich hoffe nicht, dass du es da schon warst als wir zusammen gepoppt hatten."

"Aber danach ist er es geworden", warf Harry ein. Er fand es lustig wie rot Pansy wurde.

"Halt doch mal deine verdammte Fresse. Mit dir redet keiner. Und noch mal zu dir, DRACO. Du verlogenes, verstunkenes und verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen. Du… du riesen Arschloch. Du schwule Sau. Auch wenn du gut ficken kannst und ich mit dir den besten Sex hatte. Ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen. Du widerst mich an. Wäh!" Dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Draco und Harry sahen sich verdattert an und fingen dann auch an ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen, da sie keine Lust mehr hatten hier noch länger rumzuhängen. Doch sie fragten sich, ob das wirklich die Pansy Parkinson war, die sie kannten.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie pansyfrei und mit Zaubererschach. 2:1 für Harry. Erst als es schon finster wurde bemerkten sie, dass sie Pansy gar nicht mehr genervt hatte, oder gar anwesend war. Doch keiner von beiden scherte sich darum. Sie gingen zufrieden ins Bett und freuten sich, dass sie es Pansy einmal so richtig "gezeigt" hatten.

5. August

"Morgen Schatz!", rief Draco, drückte Harry einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange und wedelte mit Karten vor Harrys Nase herum. Dieser wollte aber noch nicht richtig aufwachen und so flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr.

"Quidditchweltmeisterschaft."

Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Doch bei den Wort "Quidditch" war er sofort hellwach.

"Was ist damit? … Hast du etwa Karten? Zeig her!" Er riss sie Draco aus der Hand.

"He, He. Mach mal langsam! So eifrig und stürmisch warst du noch nie bei mir. Steh ich etwa nur an zweiter Stelle nach Quidditch?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und legte sofort die Karten beiseite.

"Nein. Du bist meine Nummer eins", und somit zog er Draco zu sich.

Harry begann Draco die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass Draco SEINE Nummer eins war.

Immer noch waren sie in dem Kuss versunken und Draco war schon seiner ganzen Kleider beraubt. Doch gefallen wollte er sich das nicht lassen. Draco zog Harry hoch und riss ihm ebenfalls seinen Pyjama herunter.

Der Andere wollte sich dies aber nicht gefallen lassen, drehte Draco auf den Rücken und legte sich so über ihn, dass er sein ganzes Gewicht spüren konnte. Das erregte Draco aufs äußerste und sein gesamtes Blut sammelte sich in seinen Lenden. Harry spürte dies und lies seine Hände langsam nach unten gleiten. Er umfasste Dracos Glied und begann ihn zu streicheln.

Harrys "Sexopfer" neigte seinen Kopf nach hinten und bot Harry somit eine weitere Schwachstelle, die sich dieser sofort vornahm.

Nach einiger Zeit erhöhte Harry das Tempo.

Draco begann schon zu stöhnen, was seinen Partner zum Weitermachen aufforderte. Harry küsste sich nach unten und ersetzte seine Hand durch seinen Mund.

"Oh Harry… ich weiß jetzt schon… dass ich deine Nummer eins… bin. Oh ja… mehr!"

Harry begann zu saugen, aber immer nur leicht. Er verstand, worauf es ankam und wollte Draco um den Verstand bringen, aber nicht so weit, dass er kam.

"Oh man… Harry. Du bist wirklich… gut. Ahh." Er krallte sich in die Laken.

Harry genoss es, wie Draco unter ihm litt. Mit der Zeit wurde er aber drängender und schließlich ergoss sich Draco in Harrys Mund. Dieser leckte ihn genüsslich sauber und ließ sich dann auf Draco nieder.

Eine längere Pause trat ein die Harrys Magen durchbrach.

"Hast du etwa immer noch Hunger?"

Harry nickte.

"Na wenn es sein muss. Lass uns aufstehen."

Beide standen auf, suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und zogen sich an. Anschließend wollten sie nach unten gehen um etwas zu essen, doch oben an der Treppe blieben sie stehen. In der Eingangshalle stand Pansy, mit einigen riesigen Koffern bepackt. Sie erblickte die Beiden.

"Ich reise ab", sagte sie nur kühl zu ihnen. Dann drehte sie sich um, packte ihre Koffer, schmiss die Haare zurück in den Nacken und verschwand. Harry und Draco zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen Frühstücken.

Lucius und Narzissa hatten Pansys Abgang auch mitbekommen und fragten sich nun, was sie habe.

"Ich werde die Jungs einmal fragen", meinte Narzissa und verschwand ebenfalls.

Lucius, der gerade nichts zu tun hatte, wollte nach seinem Meister schauen, doch dieser kam gerade etwas wütend aber, na ja, durchgeknallt aus der Küche.

**Flashback**

"Ich habe Hunger! Warum hat mir noch keiner mein Frühstück gebracht? Ich will etwas zum Essen haben! Warum kümmert sich keiner um mich?"

"Großer Meister, Sir. Das Essen steht doch neben ihrem Bett, Sir!"

"Ach ja, richtig." Voldemort schob zur Tür. "Diese verdammten Hauself…haha…Hauself…ha…Hauselfen." Er machte die Tür auf. Nun überfiel es ihn.

**Flashback ende**

"Brumm, brumm."

"Was macht ihr da Meister?", fragte Lucius erstaunt.

"Das sieht man doch. Hihi. Brumm, brumm." Voldemort spielte tatsächlich Rennauto. Er raste wild, soweit es mit dem Rollstuhl ging, in der Eingangshalle umher.

"Meister, passt auf sonst fallt ihr noch die Treppe runter."

"Ja, ja… Hihi. Brumm, brummmm, bru… ahh!"

Nun war es geschehen. Voldemort, schlimmer als ein Kleinkind, war die Treppe in den Keller hinunter gefallen. Lucius stand erstmal versteinert da, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und spurtete die Treppe hinunter.

"Meister, Meister! Habt ihr euch etwas getan?"

Voldemort schüttelte sich. "Lucius. Warum habe ich eine Schiene am Bein?"

"Na ja… wie soll ich sagen… ihr wart etwas weggetreten und habt mit dem Fuß gegen die Treppe gehauen, deshalb hat der Doktor gesagt, damit euch das nicht nochmals passiert, schient er euch den Fuß auf Muggelart." Lucius blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

"Was soll das heißen? Auf Muggelart. Ich will sofort geheilt werden! Aber dalli!"

Lucius rief Draco herbei und zusammen trugen sie Voldemort in den ersten Stock und in den Bibliothektrakt mit den ganzen Heilbüchern hinauf. Währenddessen erzählte Lucius seinem Meister die ganze Geschichte.

Zur selben Zeit in der Küche: Harry war gerade dabei sein Frühstück genüsslich zu beenden, als plötzlich eine Eule durchs offene Fenster flog und einen Brief vor ihm fallen lies.

Harry,

wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe.

Wo steckst du überhaupt?

Bitte melde dich,

Tonks

Harry schnaubte wütend. Sie haben keine Zeit für ihn, aber er soll für sie Zeit haben. Wütend zerknüllte er das Pergament und stand auf, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Oben auf der Treppe war gerade ein Hauself dabei die Treppe zu putzen und so entschied er sich zuerst einen Spaziergang im Garten zu unternehmen und sich damit ganz nebenbei wieder zu beruhigen.

Kurze Zeit später trat auch Voldemort aus der Bibliothek. Frisch geheilt und tief in Gedanken versunken. _ Wenn Lucius wirklich recht hat, dann habe ich einen SOHN. Oh Gott! Wenn ich ihn schon umgebracht habe, was dann? Salaza… wah, wahhh! _ Er hatte die nassen Stufen übersehen und war ausgerutscht. Lucius und Draco kamen angerannt und sahen das Unglück.

"Vater, wir hätten ihn doch noch nicht heilen sollen."

Der Hauself, der die Treppe geschruppt hatte, war auch ganz erschrocken. "Meister, Polly hat Treppe geschruppt und großer Meister hat die nassen Stufen übersehen. Polly wird sich selbstverständlich die Hände kochen. Aber…"

Lucius sah sie wütend an und bedeutete ihr, dass sie ruhig sein sollte. Er lief zu Voldemort hinunter und stellte fest, dass dieser schon wieder Ohnmächtig war. Draco und Lucius brachten Voldemort in sein Zimmer.

Bis zum Abend rührte sich Voldemort überhaupt nicht. Doch dann kam er wieder zu sich.

Harry, der bis dahin neben Draco in einer dunklen Ecke gesessen hatte, sprang auf und wollte zur Tür hinaus.

"Ahh. Was macht der denn hier? Tötet ihn! Tötet ihn!" Voldemort suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab. Draco hatte sich schützend vor Harry gestellt und Lucius drückte seinen Meister mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück in die Kissen.

"Meister. Harry Potter steht bis zum Ende der Ferien, bis er wieder in Hogwarts ist, unter unserem Schutz. Wir selbst haben ihn eingeladen, da Draco und er gute Freunde geworden sind. Ich bitte euch dass ihr dies auch akzeptiert."

Mittlerweile waren Draco und Harry hinausgetreten und hatten die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

"Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat oder wird. Draco hat mir erzählt, dass er wütend auf seine alten Freunde ist und die Briefe des Ordens nicht beantwortet."

Nun nickte Voldemort und gab sich damit einverstanden. Dann sank er zurück in seine Kissen und schlief wieder ein.

Lucius trat aus dem Zimmer und wurde von zwei Augenpaaren fragend angestarrt.

"Und?"

"Er ist damit einverstanden. Er wird dir, bis du in Hogwarts bist, Harry, nichts tun. Aber lasst uns nun auch zu Bett gehen. Es ist schon spät und morgen müssen wir früh aus den Federn."

**Reviews:**

**Saxas13: **Warum sollten Blaise und Draco nicht miteinander verwandt sein. Die meisten Reinblüter sind ja immer irgendwie miteinander verwandt.

Auf die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft musst du noch etwas warten. Das dauert noch ein Weilchen.

Du bekommst jede Woche ein Kapitel, solange wir welche haben. Das 14. ist auch schon fertig. Muss nur noch ein paar mal Korrektur gelesen werden.

**Ireth Miriel: **Danke für die Review


	14. Quidditch in China I

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Im laufe dieser Geschichte tauchen folgende Pairings auf.

Harry – Draco

Lilly – James

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Seamus F. – Cho C.

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung:** Zurzeit haben ich und FGG Sommerferien und sehen uns deshalb kaum. Daher können wir uns etwas schlecht absprechen. Kann deshalb passieren, dass wir mal ne Woche aussetzten müssen mit den Kapiteln. Aber, solange wir was haben wird jede Woche geupdatet.

Viel spaß beim lesen.

lenchen

**Quidditch in China I**

**Quidditch in China I**

6. August

"Alle Mann raus aus den Federn!", ertönte es.

Harry wachte ganz geschlaucht auf. Er blickte zum Fenster und sah, dass es draußen noch düster war. Er tastete nach seiner Uhr. Es war 6 Uhr morgens. Warum sollte er jetzt schon aufstehen? Dann kam es ihm: Quidditchweltmeisterschaft.

Schnell sprang er aus seinem Bett, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und schickte sich an, ins Bad zu kommen. Dort traf er auf Lucius.

"Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy."

"Hey Harry! Und bist du schon aufgeregt?"

Harry war überrascht, wie fröhlich und guter Laune Lucius sein konnte. Auch wie er ihn ansprach war ganz überraschend.

"Ja, ein bisschen. Ich bin auch schon gespannt, wie lange es dauern wird."

"Das letzte Mal als es in China stattgefunden hat, hat das Spiel 28 Tage gedauert. Ich hoffe bloß, dass es dieses Mal nicht so lange dauert, da Voldemort sonst auf dumme Gedanken kommen könnte, weil man Bellatrix nicht ganz trauen kann, die in dieser Zeit auf ihn aufpassen wird." Er war nun fertig im Bad und ging zur Tür. "Denk dran, um 8 Uhr geht unser Portschlüssel."

Kurze Zeit später kam Draco herein.

"Hey Harry! Und bist du schon aufgeregt?"

"Ja, ein bisschen." Er ging auf Draco zu. "Du bist genau wie dein Vater. Noch ein bisschen längere Haare und etwas älter, ich bin mir sicher, dann würdest du sein Spiegelbild sein."

"Wieso?"

"Na ja. Er hat mich genau mit den gleichen beiden Sätzen begrüßt wie du."

"Kann schon sein. Aber so gleich sind wir auch wieder nicht."

"Doch."

"Nö. Einen gravierenden Unterschied gibt es auf alle Fälle."

"Und der wäre?"

"Na. Ich liebe dich!"

"OK. Du hast ja Recht."

Beide erledigten ihre Sachen im Bad und gingen dann Frühstücken. Als sie ins Zimmer traten waren Lucius und Narzissa schon fertig und nervten sie, warum sie noch nicht fertig waren. Um 7.45 Uhr standen sie abreisebereit in der Eingangshalle. Doch plötzlich fiel Lucius ein, dass er die Platzkarten nicht hatte.

"Wo sind die Karten?"

"Nachdem ich sie Harry gezeigt hatte, habe ich sie Mum gegeben."

"Ich hab sie dir neben deine Uhr auf dem Nachttisch hingelegt."

"Alles muss man selber machen." Er spurtete die Treppe hoch und ins Schlafzimmer.

"Da sind sie nicht!", schrie er nach unten.

"Hast du sie schon eingepackt?"

"Nein. Ginxx!"

"Ja Meister?"

"Hast du die Platzkarten irgendwo gesehen?"

"Ja. Meister, sie haben sie in ihre Hemdtasche gesteckt."

"Oh."

Lucius rannte die Treppe wieder nach unten. Sie erwischten gerade noch den Portschlüssel.

In China angekommen, versuchten sie zum Zeltplatz zu gelangen. Doch es war gar nicht so einfach, denn sie mussten erst in einzelnen Gruppen den Wald, der von Muggelwanderern nur so wimmelte, durchqueren und dann am Eingang hinter einer endlosen Schlange anstellen.

"Was ist denn dort vorne los? Wir stehen hier schon seit 10 Minuten an der gleichen Stelle." Lucius wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Wartet hier ich werde mal nach vorne gehen und nachschauen."

Vorne war ein Russe, der sich gerade mit dem Beamten stritt. Er hatte eine gefälschte Karte und behauptete, dass sie echt sei. Der Streit hielt immer noch an, als sich Lucius wieder auf den Weg zurück machte.

"Lucius!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und erblickte Fudge.

"Ah, Cornelius. Ich hätte gedacht du wärst schon drinnen."

"Ja das war ich auch, aber ich sollte dem Chinesen am Eingang mit dem Russen helfen. Steht ihr noch an?"

"Ja. Fast ganz hinten."

"Kommt vor, dann lass ich euch rein."

Lucius holte die Anderen und spazierte mit ihnen zum Eingang. Die Leute, die merkten dass sie von hinten kamen und hinein durften, regten sich wahnsinnig auf und begannen zu drängeln. Der Chinese schob den Russen endlich beiseite und nahm wieder seine Arbeit auf. Währenddessen hatte die Familie Malfoy und Harry einen passenden Platz für ihr Zelt gefunden. Sie machten sich daran, das Zelt auf Zaubererart aufzustellen und zu vergrößern.

Harry dachte daran, wie er das letzte Mal mit den Weasleys hier war. Sie hatten das Zelt auf Muggelart aufgebaut und sich dabei geschunden. Das Zelt selbst war auch nicht gerade groß.

Harry und Draco bekamen ein Zimmer und Lucius und Narzissa das andere. Sie hatten aber auch ein kleines Wohnzimmer. Harry und Draco freuten sich schon auf den Abend. Endlich konnten sie einmal alleine in einem Zimmer über Nacht bleiben, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpfen würde.

Zur selben Zeit: "Wir haben noch so viel Zeit. Lass uns doch das Zelt auf Muggelart aufbauen."

"Aber Herm. Anders hätten wir doch noch Zeit uns etwas umzusehen."

"Na gut. Nur schade ist es auch, dass Harry nicht dabei ist. Er hätte sich sicherlich gefreut. Er war ja beim letzten Mal schon so glücklich gewesen. Wo er bloß sein mag?"

"Mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken um ihn, mach dir lieber welche über unsere Aufgabe und wie wir sie erledigen."

Zurück zu Harry und Draco. Die Beiden schlenderten gerade durch die einzelnen Buden. Sie sollten um halb zwölf wieder beim Zelt sein, da sie alle zusammen zum Essen gehen wollten. Als es so weit war, entschieden sie sich mit der nah gelegenen Muggel-U-Bahn in die Innenstadt zu fahren und dort ein Chinesisches Restaurant aufzusuchen. Sie wollten ins 'Big Star' gehen, (das Restaurant von dem verrückten Chinesen,) da es hier sehr gut schmecken sollte und vornehm war. Die Vier suchten sich einen Platz in einer Ecke um ungestört zu sein. Kaum saßen sie, kam auch schon ein Kellner.

"Gute Mittag. Wissen sie schon was sie zu tlinken wollen?"

"Wir würden zuerst gerne einen Blick in die Karte werfen."

"OK. Ich welde spätel noch mal kommen."

Jeder der Vier suchte angestrengt in der Karte. Schließlich hatte jeder etwas bis auf Draco.

"Was nimmst du denn, Harry?"

"Ich nehm einen Litschisaft und Laksam Ayam."

"Ah ja."

"Haben sie schon ausgewählt?"

"Ich nehme eine Suppe, Glasnudeln, Ente süß-sauer und einen Hausweißwein", begann Narzissa, da sie die einzigste Frau am Tisch war.

"Einen Litschisaft und Reis mit Tempura Gemüse und Hähnchenbrust."

"Ich bekomme auch einen Litschisaft und Laksam Ayam."

Zum Schluss kam Lucius. "Ich nehme eine Frühlingsrolle, Hawaiente mit Reis und Weißwein."

Der Kellner sammelte die Karten ein und verschwand.

"Was meint ihr wer gewinnen wird?"

"Korea nicht. Die haben einen zu schwachen Sucher. Außer das Spiel dauert lange, dann könnten sie es vielleicht schaffen, da sie sehr Starke Jäger haben und der Hüter ist auch nicht schlecht. Aber der Sucher der Brasilianer ist einsame Spitze. Er fliegt schnell und hat den Schnatz bei jedem Spiel innerhalb von zwei Tagen gefangen. Also ich würde sagen, dass die Brasilianer gewinnen", meldete sich Harry als Erster zu Wort.

"Du könntest recht haben. Der Sucher der Koreaner… Ah da kommt das Essen."

Vier Chinesen kamen mit ihrem Essen. Einer darunter war der verrückte Chinese. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Bitte sehl Miss. Ihl Essen."

"Danke."

Die Chinesen blieben trotzdem stehen, obwohl sie schon serviert hatten.

"Auf was warten sie noch?", fragte Lucius genervt.

"Nichts Sil, nichts."

"Und warum stehen sie dann noch hier?"

Nun verschwanden sie eiligst und die Vier konnten ihr Gespräch fortsetzen.

"Wo sind wir stehen geblieben? Ah ja. Ich bin auch gespannt, wie die Maskottchen auftreten. Was waren das gleich noch mal für welche?"

Wieder begann Harry zu reden: "Korea hat Sniffler und die Brasilianer Waldfeen."

"Unser Quidditchexperte." Draco, der seine Hände schon unter dem Tisch hatte und natürlich neben Harry saß, ließ sie nun über Harrys Oberschenkel wandern. Harry entfloh ein leiser Stöhner, als Draco an seinem Schritt angelangt war. Doch es war zu laut und Narzissa hatte es gehört.

"Was ist los Harry? Stimmt irgend etwas nicht?"

"Doch, doch. Alles bestens. Es ist nur, ich habe Hunger und der Duft meines Essens steigt mir in die Nase. Das ist alles."

"Oh, dann lasst uns beginnen."

Die Vier begannen zu essen, trinken und redeten noch über allerlei Dinge. Danach gingen sie wieder zurück zum Zeltplatz. Doch dort konnten sie kaum noch ihr eigenes Zelt finden, da so viele Zauberer mit ihren Zelten da waren, dass man nur noch Zelte sah.

In der Zwischenzeit: Ron und Hermine schlenderten durch die Zeltreihen.

"Sieh dir nur das mal an. Das ist doch voll protzig."

"Ja. Sicherlich von solchen Zauberern, die meinen dass sie etwas Besseres seien und vielleicht auch noch etwas mehr Geld haben. Würde den Malfoys ähnlich schauen. Komm lass uns weiter gehen ehe die Besitzer zurückkommen. Ich würde gerne Ärger mit denen Vermeiden."

Das war keine Schlechte Idee von Hermine, denn wenige Minuten später kamen auch schon die Besitzer zurück. Die Malfoys und Harry.

"Hast du die kleinen mickrigen Zelte gesehen, Har?"

"Ja. Die Weasleys hatten auch so eines."

"Kein Wunder. Solche Zelte sollten doch verboten werden. Das ist ja eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt."

"Du hast Recht. Dreckig und vergammelt. Sie hätten ihre Zelte wenigstens säubern können."

"Oder den Zeltplatz in zwei Teile teilen können. Die mit den großen sauberen Zelten und die mit den kleinen vergammelten Zelten.

Beide gingen zu Narzissa und Lucius ins Zelt, die gemütlich in dem Wohnzimmer saßen und etwas lasen.

Keiner der Erwachsenen nahm wirklich Notiz von den beiden Jünglingen. Also schnappten sie sich ein Schachbrett und spielten eine Partie. Harry hatte an diesem Tag "viel Glück", denn er gewann diese Partie. Er gewann sonst nie gegen Draco.

"Was ist mit dir los? … Draco?"

"Hä?"

"Was mit dir los ist. Du schweifst die ganze Zeit ab."

"Ich überlege mir nur etwas."

"Und was?"

"Das verrat ich dir am Abend, wenn wir alleine sind."

Zwei Stunden später war es dann auch so weit. Auf dem Zeltplatz wurde es langsam ruhig, bis auf ein paar Gruppen, die noch ein paar Lieder sangen und Lucius und Narzissa waren auch schon zu Bett gegangen.

Harry wollte sich ebenfalls den Pyjama anziehen, doch Draco hielt ihn zurück.

"Warte!"

"Warum denn?"

Draco sprach schnell einen Schweige- und Versiegelungszauber über den Raum aus, dann antwortete er: "Wir werden dieses Zimmer hier, das wir BEIDE ganz ALLEINE die nächsten Tage bewohnen werden, einweihen."

Harry blickte etwas verdutzt drein. "Und wie willst du das machen?"

Draco sah etwas beleidigt drein. "Ja wie wohl."

Jetzt war es auch Harry klar. " Und was hast du dir dazu ausgedacht?"

"Lass dich überraschen."

Draco ging auf Harry zu und begann ihn zu küssen. Während dessen bugsierte er Harry langsam und sanft zum Bett. Dort angelangt ließen sie sich sofort darauf fallen. Natürlich lag Draco auf Harry. Nach einem langen Kuss lösten sie sich voneinander und Harry wurde von seinem Partner entkleidet. Als dies geschehen war, riss er sich selbst die Kleider vom Leib.

Harry zog bei diesem nackten Anblick die Luft tief ein. Sein Traum, sein Sexgott. Dieser saß in seiner ganzen Pracht und Schönheit wie Gott ihn schuf auf seinen Oberschenkeln und nahm gerade wieder seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. Harry fragte sich, was nun kommen würde.

Es erschien neben dem Bett eine Schüssel mit Eiswürfeln.

"Was willst du denn damit?"

"Schht!", gebot Draco ihm Einhalt.

Dieser nahm einen Eiswürfel aus der Schale, beugte sich hinunter und küsste Harry. Danach löste er sich langsam von ihm und setzte stattdessen den Eiswürfel an.

Draco setzte sich schließlich wieder ganz auf und begann mit dem Eiswürfel Harrys Körper abwärts zu wandern. Vom Mund über das Kinn und den Hals bis erstmals zum Brustbein.

Bei Harry hinterließ dieser Eiswürfel eine feuchte, kalte aber doch wieder heiße Spur. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben und je weiter Draco nach unten kam, desto mehr vernebelte es seine Sinne.

Draco war inzwischen beim Bauchnabel angelangt. Er umkreiste diesen und ließ letztendlich den Eiswürfel in Harrys Bauchnabel zur ruhe kommen.

Harry hatte während dieser Aktion immer heftiger zu atmen begonnen, das auch zur Folge hatte, dass immer mehr Blut in eine ganz bestimmte Region gepumpt wurde und nicht mehr zurück floss.

Dies bemerkte auch Draco und er begann zu grinsen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass so ein Spielchen eine solche Reaktion hervorrufen konnte. Er hatte es zwar immer gelesen, aber geglaubt hatte er dies nicht.

Nun griff er wieder in die Schüssel. Gleichzeitig suchte er den Augenkontakt mit Harry. Als er ihn hatte, leckte er sich genüsslich über die Lippen und steckte den Eiswürfel hinein.

Harry haftete auf seinen Lippen und begann heftig nach Luft zu schnappen.

Draco genoss es, wie Harry unter ihm lag. Wehrlos und um mehr bettelnd. Doch er wollte diese Situation nicht ausnutzen. Dafür liebte er ihn viel zu sehr. Er verletzte damit zwar die Slytherin Regeln, aber das war ihm egal. Er nahm es nur als Ansporn.

Draco beugt sich abermals zu Harry hinunter, mit dem Eiswürfel im Mund. Er spürte jetzt schon deutlich Harrys Erektion und musste nun aufpassen, was er tat. Er presste seine Lippen auf die Harrys und öffnete seine dann langsam. Harry tat es ihm gleich und so konnte Draco den Eiswürfel mit bedacht seinem Liebsten in den Mund schieben.

Dieser lutschte genüsslich daran, schmeckte Draco und schob ihn dann wieder zurück. So ging das Spielchen noch eine ganze Weile, bis nichts mehr übrig war.

Mittlerweile war auch Dracos Erektion so gewachsen, dass man Abhilfe leisten musste.

Draco ließ daher seine Hände an Harrys Seite nach unten gleiten. Dann rollte er sich zur Seite um Harry noch besser bearbeiten zu können. Er fuhr Harrys Oberschenkel nach unten bis zu den Knien und dann auf der Innenseite wieder nach oben.

Harry hatte inzwischen schon immer wieder gestöhnt und krallte sich in die Kissen.

Draco hatte nun Harrys Glied in die Hand genommen und massierte es locker in rhythmischen Bewegungen. Die andere Hand ließ er zu Harrys Po wandern. Dort begann er dessen Pobacken zu kneten.

Harry sah inzwischen nur noch Sternchen vor seinem inneren Auge. Er versuchte Draco zu küssen, doch der Versuch schlug, bei der nächsten Attacke von Draco auf ihn, fehl.

Draco hatte sich bis zu seinem Eingang vorgearbeitet und war gleich mit zwei Fingern eingedrungen.

Harry entfloh ein lustvoller Aufschrei und er schmiss sich zurück in die Kissen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Draco seinen Partner mit drei Fingern so weit gedehnt, dass er zum nächsten Schritt übergehen konnte. Er ließ die beiden Stimulationspunkte los, platzierte Harry und stieß zu. Gleich beim ersten Mal traf er Harrys Punkt.

Dieser begann immer ungleichmäßiger zu atmen. "Oh Gott, Dray… bitte nimm… ah… mich. Und zwar h… hart!"

Bis diese Worte zu Draco durchsickerten, dauerte es auch eine Weile, denn auch er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Diese Enge und Hitze, die er ausfüllte, war unbeschreiblich und benebelte seinen Sinn voll und ganz. Doch als er es begriff, nahm er wieder Harrys steifes Glied in seine Hand und begann es in gleichen Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen zu massieren.

Harry kam ihm dabei auch entgegen und bald war es um Beide geschehen.

"Dray… oh Merlin… ich kann nicht… mehr länger… ich komme… gleich."

Draco, der sich ebenfalls kaum noch zurückhalten konnte, wisperte: "Lass es… kommen."

Sie erreichten gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt und ergossen sich dann.

Um Atem ringend und kraftlos brachen sie auf dem Bett zusammen.

Nach kurzer Zeit: "Kannst du noch Schatz?"

Harry nickte nur schwach, doch er wollte wissen, was Draco als nächstes geplant hatte.

Dieser wollte noch mehr von Harry. Ihn an diesem Tag noch so einmal richtig kosten und genießen.

Er fing bei Harrys Lippen an, umspielte sie, drang in dessen Mundhöhle ein und erforschte die zwar wohl bekannte, aber immer noch aufregende Mundhöhle. Dann küsste er sich abwärts bis zu den Brustwarzen. Biss zärtlich hinein, saugte etwas daran bis diese sich abermals verhärteten und Harry wieder stockend atmete. Dann küsste er sich hinunter bis zu Harrys Bauchnabel.

Harry entfuhren immer wieder leise Stöhner, die andeuteten, dass Draco weitermachen konnte und so gelangte er schließlich an dessen Glied an. Nahm es in den Mund oder blies leicht darüber.

Nach einiger Zeit, als Harry schon fast wieder am Höhepunkt angelangt war, krallte er sich in Dracos Rücken fest und gab somit den Takt an.

"Oh Dray… ich werde dich dafür hassen… gleich zwei Mal… ich werde… scheiße… Rache nehmen!"

Er kam und ergoss sich in Dracos Mund. Harry atmete schwer und zog auch seine Hände zurück. Auf Dracos Rücken zeichneten sich nun lange Kratzspuren und Fingernägel Abdrücke ab.

Beide waren schon vollkommen fertig, doch Harry hatte Rache versprochen und diese wollte er an diesem Tag noch bekommen.

Also richtete er sich fast kraftlos auf und setzte sich auf Draco.

Draco, erfreut über Harrys Vorhaben, zog diesen zu sich herunter und das gleiche Spielchen wie zuvor begann. Doch mit einem großen Unterschied. Harry hielt kurz nach dem Bauchnabel inne.

"Wo hast du die denn her?" Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über eine Narbe, die sich von Dracos Leistenbeuge bis unter seine Eier zog. "Die ist mir ja noch nie aufgefallen."

"Erzähl ich dir… später… aber nur… wenn du es gut machst… und bitte… schnell!"

"Ich bin verwundert… mich hat noch nie ein Slytherin so richtig um etwas gebeten… Wie war das gleich noch mal?" Harry grinste Draco verschmitzt an. Er wollte ihn etwas leiden lassen.

"Bitte… Har… bring es… zu… ende… und zwar schnell!"

Das genügte Harry und er vollendete das Angefangene.

Als Beide verschnauft hatten, war es bereits Mitternacht. Draco zauberte Weintrauben herbei und begann, Harry die süßen Früchte in den Mund zu stecken.

"Nun sag schon. Woher hast du DIESE Narbe?", und Harry strich abermals mit seinen Fingern darüber.

"Ich sags dir erst, wenn du aufhörst sie entlang zu fahren, oder willst du, dass ich noch einen Ständer bekomme?"

"Nein. Ich denke für heute ist es genug."

"Na ja… als ich noch nicht so richtig schwul war, da… da wollte ich über einen Zaun klettern um ein Mädchen zu verführen. Doch leider hatte sie einen biestigen Köter, der mich angegriffen hatte und so wollte ich wieder über den Zaun hechten, doch das Mistviech hat mich am Bein gepackt und ich bin am Zaun hängen geblieben. Wenn ich mir meinen Sack weggerissen hätte, hätte ich den blöden Kläffer umgebracht."

"Mein armer, armer Schatz. Und was haben deine Eltern dazu gesagt?"

"Sie wissen es gar nicht. Deswegen ist es auch eine Narbe. Ich hab es keinem gesagt und es normal heilen lassen, da es kaum geblutet hatte."

"Aber das muss doch höllisch weh getan haben."

"Schon. Aber ich denke, wenn ich es Vater erzählt hätte, hätte er sicherlich etwas schlimmeres mit mir gemacht, da sich ja ein Malfoy nicht von einem Hund verletzen lässt."

Harry strich noch einmal über die Narbe, dann kuschelten sie sich zusammen und schliefen tot müde ein.

**Reviews:**

**Saxas13: **Ja, Pansy ist schon ne klasse für sich. Aber so ganz stimmt das nicht, dass sie überall immer nur was schlechtes abbekommt. Sie wird von einigen Fanfiktions ziemlich in ruhe gelassen, oder sogar als ziemlich nett dargestellt, auch wenn ich mir das bei dieser Person nicht wirklich vorstellen kann.

Und unser Voldi wird dir sicher noch viel freude bereiten. Der hat längst noch nicht ausgedient.

**CitySweeper: **Danke. Mit der Stimme hast du sicher recht, die ist warscheinlich ziemlich Migräneförderd.

Ich würde mich auch nicht so behandeln lassen, aber dass ist nun einmal Pansy, oder?

Voldi und Miraculix, ein nettes Pärchen, man muss allerdings Miraculix in sofern verteidigen, da er ja nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte. Voldi hingegen ist mehr oder weniger selber schuld an seiner Misere.

**Claire14fraser: **Freut mich, wenn wir dich zum lachen bringen konnten.

Ob die Schlangen Namen bekommen, steht noch nicht fest.

In die Formel eins kommt Voldemort sicher nicht. Trotzdem viel spaß beim lesen.


	15. Quidditch in China II

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Für diejenigen, die „Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" gelesen haben: In unserer Geschichte wird er ignoriert.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Hi! Es kann sein, dass wir nächste und vielleicht auch übernächste Woche nicht updaten können. Wir hoffen, dass ihr uns das nicht übel nehmt. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Quidditch in China II**

7. August

Das Horn, das die restlichen schlafenden Zauberer wecken sollte, weckte auch Harry und Draco. Sie brauchten sich nur anzublicken, schon versanken sie wieder in einen tiefen Zungenkuss.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich voneinander lösen konnten und aufstanden.

Die Einweihungsparty der Beiden konnte jedoch an diesem Tag nicht so leicht beiseite geschoben werden.

"Oh Merlin! Mir tut alles weh. Vor allem mein Sack und mein Rücken."

"Du bist ja selber schuld. Du wolltest das Zimmer einweihen. Na ja, bis auf die heftigen Kratzer auf deinem Rücken vielleicht, aber du warst einfach so über…"

"Jungs, seid ihr schon wach?", ertönte es von Narzissa.

"Ja!", kam es von Beiden gleichzeitig.

"Du solltest heute besser den ganzen Tag dein T-Shirt anlassen. Es könnten sonst unangenehme Fragen kommen."

Harry warf Draco einen Kuss zu und schickte sich an, zum Frühstücken zu gehen.

"Beeilt euch Jungs. Dass ihr auch immer so lange braucht. Ihr wisst schon, dass in einer halben Stunde anpfiff ist?"

Lucius konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man zu spät kam und er selbst war immer genau auf die Sekunde pünktlich.

"In einer halben Stunde schon? Dann kommen in einer viertel Stunde schon die Maskottchen!", riefen die Jungen im Chor und Draco hängte noch an: "Wieso sitzen wir hier noch rum? Wir müssen zu den Tribünen!"

Draco war aufgesprungen, doch Lucius hielt ihn zurück.

"Setz dich, Sohn!"

"Aber Dad."

"Kein aber. Setz dich! Schmier dir dann wenigstens ein Brot, das du mitnehmen kannst."

Draco belegte sich schnell ein Brot, was ihm Harry gleich tat und so marschierten die vier zu ihrer Tribüne los.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam eine Eule mit einem Brief für Harry.

Lieber Harry!

Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag!

Ich weiß, dass es etwas verspätet kommt.

Hattest du einen schönen 18. Geburtstag?

Viele Grüße

A. Dumbledore

Er war stink sauer. Er gab der Eule alles wieder zurück und schickte sie weg. Seine Laune besserte sich erst auf, als sie auf ihren Plätzen saßen.

Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um den Einflug der Waldfeen zu sehen. Sie begannen einen herrlichen Tanz aufzuführen und dazu zu singen.

Narzissa musste Lucius erst einen Rippenstoß verpassen und ihn mit einem strafenden Blick ansehen, bevor er seine Augen von einer Wasserstoffblonden, in einem glitzernden dunkelblauen Kleid gehüllten, Waldfee abwandte und sich den nun einfliegenden Snifflern zuwandte.

Sie schmissen, wie sie es immer taten, Trickmünzen, die sich nach einiger Zeit wieder auflösten.

Dazu musste Draco wieder einen Kommentar loslassen: "Wenn Weasley hier wäre, würde er sich sicherlich darauf stürzen und seine Schulden damit begleichen wollen. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass sich dieser Idiot eine Hochzeit leisten kann."

Harry lachte nur hämisch.

Schon traten auch schon die ersten Spieler aufs Feld, reichten sich die Hände, stiegen in die Luft und dann begann das Spiel. Das Spiel war gerade so spannend, es stand bereits 50 zu 100 für Korea und Brasilien war im Quaffelbesitz, als Harry den Schnatz sah.

"Da ist der Schnatz. Über dem Kopf des Hüters der Brasilianer."

"Ich seh ihn nicht."

"Jetzt ist er bei der rechten Torstange und fliegt abwärts."

"Harry, du solltest anstatt dieser Sucher hier mitspielen. Du hast ja ein ausgezeichnetes Auge und Talent."

"Dad, Harry hat ja eigentlich nicht umsonst mich in jedem Spiel geschlagen. Von den Anderen ganz abgesehen, die ich auch besiegt hatte. Er war ja auch der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert in Hogwarts, obwohl das nicht viel sagt, aber trotzdem."

"Da hat… ha ein toller Schlag des Koreaners. Der Klatscher ist nur knapp vorbeigegangen."

So ging es weiter, bis es eins wurde. Der Spielstand war unglaublich es stand 210 zu 140 für Korea.

"Hey Dray. Ich müsste mal aufs Klo. Kommst du mit?", flüsterte Harry Draco zu und schnell setzte er noch an: "Und Hunger hätte ich auch."

"OK. Aber halten helfen auf dem Klo muss ich dir nicht oder?" Er grinste Harry an und dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Also gaben sie Dracos Eltern bescheid, dass sie sich etwas zu Essen kaufen wollten und schlenderten schon nach kurzer Zeit durch die Buden. Letztendlich entschieden sie sich für eine kleine Sushibar, an der nicht zu viele anstanden.

Während sie anstanden, ertönte es von hinten: "Hey Harry!"

Harry stockte der Atem. Er wusste, wem diese Stimme gehörte und drehte sich langsam um.

"Hey Harry. Schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du denn hier? Oh ich freue mich so, dass es dir gut geht. Aber dass du das Haus verlassen hast ist ja wirklich unverantwortlich von dir…" Es war keine andere Person als Hermine. Ron stand neben ihr und blickte ihn mit nichts sagender Miene an, da er etwas sauer auf Harry war, da dieser nicht mehr geschrieben hatte. Hermine schwafelte immer noch, warum er aus dem Haus gegangen sei, wie es mit dem Orden läuft u.s.w. Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, in welcher Begleitung Harry war.

Draco, der ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte wer es war, blickte nur starr nach vorne und überlegte, wie er Hermine am Besten schocken könnte.

Harry unterbrach unterdessen einmal Hermines Redeschwall. "Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

"Wir sind beruflich hier", meldete sich auch einmal Ron zu Wort.

"Genau genommen für die Ausbildung. Ron sollte den ausgebildeten Auroren zusehen, falls es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Fans kommt. Ich muss aufpassen, dass die Maskottchen gerecht behandelt werden. Ich musste einen Zauberer schon warnen, dass er eine Geldstrafe zahlen muss, wenn er noch einmal einen Sniffler verzaubert um mehr Gold zu bekommen."

Draco hatte Harry immer wieder weiter gezogen, um sich nicht abermals in der langen Reihe anzustellen zu müssen und dies war Hermine natürlich nicht entgangen. Sie hatte allerdings noch nicht gemerkt, dass es Draco war, da dieser längeres Haar als bei ihrem Abschied hatte und noch immer so zierlich aussah. Er hatte zwar Muskeln bekommen und war ein Stückchen größer als Harry, aber das störte nicht.

"Oh, du bist mit einer Begleitung hier. Du hast uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Bist du so freundlich? Du hast uns gar nicht erzählt, dass du eine Freundin hast. Seit wann denn?"

Ron hatte sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten, doch jetzt sah er auf. Auch er war neugierig, wer es war.

Draco, der dies ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, grinste nur, nahm Harrys Hand und drehte sich ganz, ganz langsam um.

Harry beantwortete inzwischen ganz lässig Hermines Fragen. "Wir sind seit ungefähr einem Monat zusammen, haben in dieser kurzen Zeit mehr ausprobiert als wir in den letzten sieben Jahren und falls ihr wissen wollt, wo ich hingekommen bin, ich lebe seit MEINEM GEBURTSTAG bei IHM. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn euch nicht mehr vorstellen muss."

Hermine und Ron dachten, dass sie sich wegen des Lärms verhört hatten und dachten sich deswegen nicht viel. Sie waren nur darauf gespannt, wer es war.

Draco hatte sich bis zur Hälfte gedreht. Man konnte nun erkennen, dass er verschmitzt grinste. Er drehte sich ganz um. Nun erkannten ihn auch die anderen Beiden und ihnen viel die Kinnlade hinunter.

Bis Ron die Spannung zwischen den zwei Paaren brach, verging einige Zeit und Harry und Draco waren fast an der Reihe.

"Was hast du Mistkerl mit Harry gemacht? Du hast ihn wohl verzaubert… Das ist doch ekelhaft. Du bist so pervers, MALFOY!"

"Ron!", herrschte ihn Harry an.

"Harry, du bist nicht du selbst. Warte ich rette dich!", und er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Dann kam auch Hermine wieder zu sich. "Lass das, Ron. Das bringt doch nichts…"

In der Zwischenzeit war Draco an der Reihe zu bestellen. "Was willst du, SCHATZ?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ seine ehemaligen Freunde nicht aus den Augen.

Doch Hermine brachte das in Rage. "Harry, bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Du lässt dich mit dem und seiner Sippe ein und begibst dich auch noch in die Höhle des Löwen? Was ist, wenn Voldemort dort auftaucht…?"

Draco hielt ihr Essen in der Hand und gab Harry ein Zeichen zum gehen. Harry tat nichts lieber als das, winkte den Beiden, warf Hermine grinsend noch eine Kusshand zu, die sie noch wütender machte und küsste als Höhepunkt noch Draco direkt auf den Mund.

Doch Draco und Harry gingen lachend zu den Tribünen zurück und erzählten Lucius und Narzissa, was vorgefallen war.

Der restliche Tag blieb ruhig und als das Spiel für die Nacht abgepfiffen wurde, gingen die vier auch sofort zu Bett.

8. August

An diesem Tag schüttete es wie aus Eimern und dazu wehte ein heftiger Wind. Malfoys und Harry hatten Glück, dass sie in einer überdachten Tribüne saßen.

Nun wurden die Spieler auf die Probe gestellt, was sie alles konnten.

Der Quaffel wurde vom Wind abgebracht, durch die dicken Regentropfen sah man nur schwer die Klatscher und den Schnatz und die Spieler hatten Mühe ihre Besen gerade zu halten.

An diesem Tag lief das Spiel eindeutig für die Brasilianer besser. Sie hatten definitiv mehr Kontrolle über ihre Besen.

Bis zum Nachmittag stand es 310 zu 340 für Brasilien. Das Wetter kam den Brasilianern wirklich zu gute.

Doch dann, so gegen vier Uhr, geschah wieder etwas Außergewöhnliches. Es war plötzlich jemand auf dem Spielfeld appariert und lief quer über den Rasen.

Auf einmal sprang auch Lucius auf, nuschelte etwas von, er habe was Wichtiges vergessen zu erledigen und verschwand.

Auf dem Spielfeld tauchten nun auch andere Zauberer, wahrscheinlich, so vermutete Harry, vom Zaubereiministerium auf und wollten den verrückten Zauberer stellen.

Dieser verschwand aber und es ging eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd los.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Lucius wieder zurück.

"Dad, was war denn so wichtig?"

"Hast du ihn nicht erkannt? Narzissa, du weißt es schon, oder?"

"Es war doch nicht etwa…?"

"Doch!"

"Um wen geht es denn, Dray?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ich denke es war Voldemort."

"Waas? Aber der sieht doch ganz anders aus."

"Er ist ein Metamorphmagus."

**Flashback **

Lucius trifft auf Voldemort, der wie Tom Riddle aussieht.

"Meister, was macht Ihr denn hier?"

"Was?"

"Was Ihr hier macht?"

"Och, nichts."

"Nichts? Ihr seid noch nicht ganz bei Kräften und dann taucht ihr hier auf, wo verschärfte Maßnahmen vorhanden sind. Ihr seid auch immer noch etwas verwirrt. Was hättet Ihr denn dann gemacht, wenn Euch jemand erwischt hätte?", schrie Lucius schon fast.

"Mich hat keiner erwischt. Und noch was. Schrei mich nicht an. Das steht DIR auch nicht zu."

"Aber…"

Nun kam noch eine weitere Person dazu. Es war Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Lucius," sie holte tief Luft. "Gut, dass ich dich," Bellatrix war so außer Atem, dass sie nicht richtig reden konnte, "gefunden habe. Der Meister ist… verschwunden… ist er hier irgendwo… aufge… Meister… da seid ihr ja." Sie ging auf ihn zu. "Was habt ihr euch dabei nur gedacht? Ihr seid ja noch gar nicht ganz gesund."

"Es war so langweilig. Ich wollte einfach einmal Spaß haben."

"Meister, kommt wieder nach Hause. Bitte."

Im selben Moment tauchten Ministeriumszauberer auf. Alle drei disapparierten und Lucius versuchte zurück zu den Tribünen zu kommen.

**Flashback Ende**

Im Verlaufe des Tages wurde es immer stürmischer und gegen Ende des zweiten Tages begann es auch noch zu Blitzen und zu Donnern.

Harry konnte an diesem Tag nicht einschlafen.

"Dray, schläfst du schon?"

"Jetzt nicht mehr."

"Tut mir leid."

"Und, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

"Kann ich zu dir ins Bett kommen? Ich hab bei Gewitter immer Angst."

Draco hob nur die Decke und Harry huschte zu ihm hinüber.

"Danke Dray, ich hab dich lieb."

Nun konnte auch Harry geborgen einschlafen.

9. August

An diesem Tag waren die Wolken wieder verschwunden und der Himmel klar. Das Spiel verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und am Abend stand es 520 zu 470 für Korea.

**Danke erstmal allen für ´s Reviewen.**

**Saxas13: **Auf deine Frage, was Voldi so anstellt, wenn die Malfoys außer Haus sind, hat dir dieses Kapitel eine Antwort gegeben.

**CitySweeper: **Hat dir die Begegnung von Ron, Hermine, Harry & Draco gefallen?

**feaneth (): **Danke.

**Ireth: **dir auch schöne Grüße.


	16. Die Verlobungszeremonie

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Für diejenigen, die „Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" gelesen haben: In unserer Geschichte wird er ignoriert.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Die Verlobungszeremonie**

10. August

Es versprach ein wunderbarer Tag zu werden. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel, kein Wölkchen war zu sehen und die Quidditchspieler gaben den letzten Rest, um das Spiel zu beenden.

Gegen Mittag hielt es keinen mehr auf den Plätzen. Die Sucher rasten gerade dem Schnatz hinterher, Korea erzielte ein weiteres Tor und baute somit seine Führung so aus, dass es egal war, wer den Schnatz fing.

Lucius und Narzissa waren zwei der Wenigen, die sitzen geblieben waren.

"Meine Alten. Können sich kaum richtig vergnügen. Jämmerlich, wenn du mich fragst."

Harry nickte nur, da er nicht voreilige Schlüsse ziehen wollte und widmete sich dann wieder dem Spiel.

Der brasilianische Sucher raste gerade dem Schnatz hinterher und hatte ihn schon fast, als auch der koreanische Sucher kam und ihn abdrängte. Doch dieser lies sich dies nicht gefallen, duckte sich noch etwas mehr auf seinen Besen und fing ihn dann kurz darauf.

Es stand 650 für Beide. Die Fans zückten ihre Fahnen, um nun ihre Teams am Besten anzufeuern. Die Unparteiischen, wie auch Harry und Draco, stimmten in die Anfeuerungsrufe der ihnen, am nächsten stehenden Fans, mit ein.

Die Koreaner durften als erstes mit den Freiwürfen anfangen und versenkten die ersten fünf ohne Probleme. Dann flogen alle Spieler auf die andere Seite hinüber, damit die Brasilianer ihre ersten fünf Würfe machen konnten. Sie versenkten ebenfalls alle fünf, doch der dritte war nur knapp dem Hüter entgangen.

Nun waren die Koreaner wieder mit ihren nächsten fünf Würfen dran. Auch bei diesem Mal versenkten sie alle.

Die Fans wurden immer lauter und mittlerweile waren auch Lucius und Narzissa aufgestanden, um besser sehen zu können.

Die nächsten fünf Würfe der Brasilianer wandelten sich auch in Punkte um, die aber fast alle nur Glück waren, da die brasilianischen Jäger schon ziemlich müde waren. Doch es ging noch einige Male so weiter, bis wirklich einmal der Quaffel daneben ging.

Die Fans in der Koreanischen Hälfte waren nicht mehr zu halten. Man sah nur noch lauter blaue Fahnen, Hüte oder ähnliches.

Harry und Draco kam es so vor, als ob sie im Meer baden würden, da sie unter den Koreanern standen.

Als der Trubel etwas abgeklungen war, versuchten die Vier zurück zu ihrem Zelt zu kommen und schnellst möglich mit einem Portschlüssel Heim zu reisen.

Zum Zelt zu kommen war kein Problem, auch das Abbauen nicht, doch einen Portschlüssel zu bekommen, war das größte.

"Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, damit es zu keinem magischen Stau kommt, nehmen zu viel Zeit in Anspruch. Es wäre viel praktischer, wenn wir apparieren könnten", meinte Lucius ungeduldig.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie immer noch nicht an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Zum Glück für Harry, denn ihm war gerade noch etwas wichtiges eingefallen.

"Hey, Dray. Wir müssen noch etwas erledigen."

"Häh?"

"Na, Weasley und Granger wissen jetzt wo ich bin und dass ich mit dir zusammen bin."

"Du meinst wir müssen ihre Gedächtnisse ein wenig umändern?"

"Stimmt genau."

"Aber was ist, wenn sie schon eine Eule geschickt haben?"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Sie wollen es dem alten Tattergreis persönlich sagen. Wir können sie ja mit Veritaserum oder ähnlichem zuvor noch fragen, ob sie schon eine Eule geschickt haben, wenn du willst."

Draco nickte und meinte daraufhin zu seinem Vater: "Dad, hast du vielleicht ein kleines Fläschchen Veritaserum dabei?"

"Nein. Wieso?"

"Wir haben hier Weasley und Granger getroffen und nun wissen sie, dass Harry bei uns wohnt."

"Ja und? Löscht ihnen doch einfach das Gedächtnis."

"Aber wir wissen nicht genau, ob sie schon eine Eule geschickt haben. Das wollten wir mit dem Veritaserum herausfinden."

"Hm… lasst mich überlegen… ihr könnt doch Legillimentik."

Harry und Draco stimmten zu. Dass sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen waren?

"Haben wir noch etwas Zeit, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich ja so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, doch ich denke, dass dies doch noch etwas vorgeht. Aber beeilt euch."

Die zwei Jungen liefen los um Hermine und Ron zu suchen. Als sie sie gefunden hatten, ging ein heftiger Streit zwischen den ehemaligen Freunden los und während dessen Draco per Okklumentik die Gedächtnisse von Ron und Hermine durchforstete.

"Was willst du noch hier, Harry?"

"Ich wollte mit euch reden."

"Mit uns reden. Ich wüsste nicht, was es im Moment zu bereden gäbe, wenn du mit IHM hier bist. Du hast uns enttäuscht."

"Genau. Wahnsinnig enttäuscht."

"Ich hätte euch enttäuscht? Ihr spinnt doch. Ich war alleine in Black Manor. Es hat sich KEINER um mich gekümmert. Nicht einmal zum Geburtstag habt ihr mir gratuliert!"

"Aber Harry. Das tut uns wahnsinnig leid. Wir waren so mit der Suche nach Voldemort beschäftigt. Und das auch nur, damit DIR nichts geschieht."

"Das ist mir scheiß egal. Hört ihr? Scheiß egal ist mir das. Dray, hast du es?"

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass die umstehenden Zauberer sich neugierig zu ihnen umgedreht hatten und sie nun anstarrten. Auf die Frage von Harry hin, nickte Draco nur und er blaffte die Umstehenden an, dass sie ihre eigenen Sachen machen sollten und sich nicht darum scheren sollten, was andere machten.

Schnell drehten sich die Angesprochenen weg und gingen wieder ihrer Beschäftigung nach.

Draco hetzte Hermine und Ron den Vergessenszauber (per stiller Magie und ohne Zauberstab) auf den Hals und dann machten sich die Beiden wieder auf zu Lucius und Narzissa, die schon ungeduldig warteten.

Zuhause war Harry immer noch so wütend auf seine ehemaligen Freunde, dass er einen Brief an sie schrieb.

Weasley, Granger!

Ich möchte nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben und auf eure Gesellschaft kann ich verzichten.

Belästigt mich nicht mehr.

Harry Potter

Danach ging es ihm schon wesentlich besser und er konnte zufrieden einschlafen.

11. August

"Lucius! Wo steckst du?" Voldemort kam suchend ins Speisezimmer. "Oh Narzissa. Weißt du wo Lucius ist? Ich kann ihn nirgends finden und es ist wichtig."

"Er hat eine wichtige Sitzung."

"Was für eine Sitzung? Mit den Todessern etwa?"

"Nicht doch. Er würde doch jetzt, da ihr wieder bei Kräften seid, ohne eure Erlaubnis keine Versammlung einberufen."

"Was hat er dann für eine, so wichtige, Sitzung?"

"Das kann ich schlecht sagen, Meister."

"Soll ich dir einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzen?"

"Er ist auf dem Klo."

Nun musste auch Voldemort stutzen, denn mit solch einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Ahhh jaa.", diese Worte zog er sehr lang. Die nächsten kamen dann schneller: "Und auf welchem ist er?"

Narzissa blickte ihren Meister verwirrt an. Was wollte dieser nur so wichtiges mit ihrem Mann besprechen, das nicht warten konnte? Doch sie gab bereitwillig Auskunft. "Im ersten Stock rechts hinten."

Kaum hatte sie den Satz vollendet, marschierte Voldemort zur Tür hinaus und schnurstracks zu dem eben genannten Klo.

"Lucius, bist du dort drin?"

Von der anderen Seite der Tür kam es überrascht: "Ja, Meister."

"Nun gut. Ich habe mit dir etwas Wichtiges zu bereden."

"Kann das nicht noch ein paar Minuten warten, Meister?"

"Nein, das kann es nicht. Also hör gut zu. Es geht um deinen Sohn."

"Was ist… mit Draco? Hat er schon wieder etwas angestellt?"

"Nein. Es geht um die Verlobung mit Pansy Parkinson. Ich habe gestern noch mit ihren Eltern geredet. Sie haben der Verlobung nun endgültig zugestimmt."

"Und was ist daaaran so wichtig?"

"Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich die Verlobung noch heute abhalten… Lucius?"

Die Tür ging auf und Lucius trat heraus. "Ja, ja. Endlich haben sie sich entschieden. Das geht schon in Ordnung heute. Lasst uns nach unten gehen, um genaueres zu besprechen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und nach ein paar Türen viel Voldemorts Blick auf Harry, der von der Unterhaltung wach geworden war und neugierig aus dem Zimmer lugte, was die seltsame Situation zu bieten hatte.

"Du hast aber jetzt nicht alles mitbekommen, oder?"

"Genug um zu wissen, was hier gespielt wird."

Harry liefen schon die Tränen herunter, der Einzige, den er wirklich jemals geliebt hatte sollte heute verlobt werden. Er war nun auch sauer auf Draco, da dieser ihm davon nichts erzählt hatte.

Harry drehte sich blitzartig um, ging in sein Zimmer zurück und schmiss die Tür zu.

Daraufhin meinte Voldemort zu Lucius. "Komisch, wie sich diese Jugendlichen heutzutage aufführen. Da war doch gar nichts Schlimmes dabei", und sie setzten ihren Weg nach unten fort.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Draco zu dem noch immer weinenden Harry ins Zimmer um ihn zu wecken.

"Hey Har. Was ist los mit dir?"

"Siehst du? Schon das erste Zeichen, dass du mich nur ausgenutzt hast."

"Von was redest du?"

"Von was? Das weißt du doch genau. Und jetzt hau ab!"

"Harry, Schatz. Was ist mit dir los?"

"Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich habe dich geliebt. Ich habe an dich meine Unschuld verloren. Ich bin zu dir nach Hause gekommen. Ich… Ich…"

"Nun sag es mir schon. Was hab ich dir getan? Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst."

"Ha. Keiner Schuld. Und was ist damit: Du hast mir verschwiegen, dass DU HEUTE mit PANSY PARKINSON VERLOBT wirst. Und… du hast mich ausgenutzt um deine sexuelle Gier zu befriedigen. Was sagst du nun?"

Draco war baff. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung davon. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Er wollte gar nicht mit dieser blöden Schlampe verlobt werden. Er liebte Harry. Aber er konnte ja auch nichts gegen den Willen Voldemorts und seines Vaters tun, wenn Pansy wirklich noch heiraten wollte.

Draco entschloss sich dafür, Harry, auch wenn es schwer werden würde und lange dauern würde, alles genau zu erklären.

"Schatz…"

"Fang nicht damit an. Ich heiße Harry!", sagte dieser mit tränen erstickter Stimme.

"Gut. Harry…"

"Hör endlich auf! Ich heiße für dich nicht Harry. Ich bin Potter. Ein Sexobjekt ohne Gefühle und mit dem man machen kann, was man will."

Das war zuviel für Draco. Nun fing auch er an zu schreien.

"Hör auf! Alles ist gar nicht wahr. ICH LIEBE DICH und nicht Parkinson. Außerdem will ich die Verlobung nicht. Ich wollte noch nie. Wir haben nur immer noch den alten Brauch der hohen Zaubererfamilien, wo die Eltern die Paare zusammenstellen."

Draußen auf dem Gang kam Lucius vorbei, da er ein Problem mit seinem Magen hatte. Er hörte den Krach aus dem Zimmer und versuchte im Kreuzschritt zu lauschen.

"Bitte Harry…"

"Lass mich! Ich glaub dir kein Wort."

"Harry, bitte…"

"Hau endlich ab. Ich will alleine sein."

"Sag mal, wie stur kannst du eigentlich sein?"

Harry drehte sich von Draco weg.

"Sieh mich bitte an, wenn ich mit dir rede."

Harry rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

"Na gut."

Draco stand vom Bett auf und wollte gehen.

"Dray, warte."

Draco blieb ruckartig stehen, da Harry wieder mit einem normalen Ton sprach.

"Ich will wenigstens noch einmal in deiner Nähe sein."

"Hör endlich auf! Ich wird immer in deiner Nähe sein." Daraufhin riss er die Tür auf, stürmte hinaus und schmiss die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Draußen stieß er sogleich mit seinem Vater zusammen.

"Du hast aber jetzt nicht alles mitgehört, oder?"

Lucius grinste nur und ging weiter in Richtung Klo.

Draco blieb stehen, da er sich nicht ganz schlüssig war, ob er nochmals zu Harry ins Zimmer gehen sollte oder nach unten und etwas essen. Dann entschied er sich doch für das letztere.

Während dessen hatte Voldemort die Parkinsons verständigt, dass sie kommen sollten.

Diese kamen gerade, mit einer sich sträubenden Pansy durch den Kamin.

"Ich will nicht. Lasst mich wieder zurück!"

"Aber Pansylein. Heute wird dein Traum erfüllt."

"Was für ein Traum?"

"Ah, die Familie Parkinson. Adelheid, Wunibald schön dass ihr hier seid." Narzissa war in das Kaminzimmer eingetreten. "Ihr könnt gleich nach unten gehen. Der Meister hat schon alles vorbereitet. Wenn alle da sind, können wir damit gleich anfangen. Ich werde noch schnell meinen Sohn holen, dann müssten wir eh vollzählig sein."

Alle Anwesenden verließen das Kaminzimmer. Narzissa in Richtung Treppe nach oben um Draco zu holen, die Familie Parkinson nach unten in den Zeremoniensaal.

Als Narzissa nach oben in den Gang kam, stand Draco unbeweglich vor Harrys Zimmertür.

"Schatz…" Draco schreckte hoch.

"Was machst du da?"

"Ach nichts."

"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du hier nichts machst, wenn du vor einer Zimmertür stehst, dessen Zimmer dir nicht gerade direkt gehört."

"Ich wollte nur Harry aufwecken." Draco hatte seine Stimme erhoben, so dass man sie durch die Tür hindurch hören konnte.

Dies hatte auch seinen gewünschten Erfolg. Harry hatte bei seinem Namen aufgehorcht und war näher zur Tür gekommen.

"Ach so… Weswegen ich gekommen… der Meister will dich sehen."

"Warum?"

"Er will mit dir etwas besprechen."

"Und was?"

"Das weiß ich nicht."

"Du kannst so gut lügen Mutter. Ich weiß alles."

"Schrei doch nicht so."

"Ich schreie gar nicht."

"Doch das tust du."

"Nein. Tu ich nicht."

Narzissa gab nach. "Was willst du eigentlich wissen?"

"Das mit der Verlobungszeremonie heute. Und gerade vor fünf Minuten sind Parkinsons angekommen."

"Woher weißt du das alles?"

"Von einem geheimen Informanten."

"So, so. Dein Vater konnte mal wieder nicht dicht halten."

"Stimmt nicht."

"Wer dann?"

"Sag ich dir nicht."

"Na gut. Dann zieh dich endlich ordentlich an. Ich warte hier."

"Ich will nicht."

"Was hießt du willst nicht?"

"Ich will nicht mit dieser blöden Ziege verheiratet werden."

"Hör auf so über Pansy zu sprechen. Sie ist ein ordentliches Mädchen."

"Stimmt. Ein Malfoy belächelt ja nur alles und denkt sich seinen Teil dazu."

"Zieh nicht den Namen in den Dreck! Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ich will aber nicht mit dieser nichtsnutzigen Hexe verheiratet werden, die nicht einmal einen einfachen Wingardium Liviosa hinbekommt."

"Draco!" Draco hatte zu sehr an seine Mutter gedacht, die nun zu schweben begann. Doch zum Glück ließ der Zauber gleich wieder nach und Narzissa kam etwas unsanft auf dem Boden auf.

"Draco! Jetzt reicht es aber. Zieh dich an, oder ich zieh dich an deinen Ohren hinunter."

"Mum. Ich li…"

"Draco!" Narzissas Stimme bebte nun vor Wut.

"Aber Mum. Ich liebe sie nicht."

"Das ist mir egal. Ich habe deinen Vater früher gehasst und jetzt… jetzt liebe ich ihn und könnte nicht ohne ihn leben."

"Aber Mum…"

"Nichts aber!"

"Mum…"

Narzissa blickte ihn finster an. Draco gehorchte und ging in sein Zimmer.

Was sollte er bloß machen? Sein Vater würde sich noch weniger umstimmen lassen. Pansy würde ihre Meinung sicherlich auch nicht ändern, da er, wenn er erst einmal mit ihr verheiratet war, mit Harry nicht mehr zusammen sein konnte.

Ohne sich umzuziehen trat er wieder in den Gang.

"Du bist ja immer noch nicht umgezogen. Was hat du dort drinnen gemacht?"

"Gebetet, dass mich der Blitz auf der Stelle trifft."

"Na gut. Wie du willst. Wir gehen jetzt nach unten." Sie packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn nach unten.

Harry, der die ganze Zeit an seiner Tür gelauscht hatte, sackte an ihr zusammen. Draco hatte wirklich nichts davon gewusst und will auch Pansy nicht heiraten. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wenn nur jemand da wäre, den er fragen konnte. Sirius hätte seine Situation sicherlich verstanden und ihm geholfen. Andererseits, nur durch Sirius' Tod ist er zu Draco gekommen.

Während Harrys Überlegungen im Zeremoniensaal.

"Warum ist er nicht richtig angezogen, Narzissa?", fragte sie Voldemort.

"Er hat sich gesträubt, etwas anderes anzuziehen."

Voldemort nuschelte daraufhin etwas unverständliches, das sich für Narzissa aber so angehört hatte wie, es gäbe ja Zauber um dies zu unterbinden. Doch Narzissa achtete nicht weiter darauf und stellte sich neben ihren Mann, der auf der anderen Seite eines Zeremonienkreises stand.

Draco ließ sie an der Stelle zurück, auf die nun Voldemort zukam.

Er sprach in einem vertraulichen, leisen Ton: "Draco, ich will eine ehrliche Antwort auf meine Fragen von dir. Warum bist du nicht umgezogen?"

"Weil ich nicht an der Zeremonie teil nehmen werde."

"Aha. Und warum willst du nicht daran teilnehmen?"

"Weil ich diese Schlampe hasse und sie als meine Frau es nicht wert ist und…" Draco war so zornig, dass ihm beinahe das mit Harry herausgerutscht wäre. Doch Voldemort ist dies nicht entgangen.

"Was und?" Seine Augen traten immer röter hervor.

"Nichts."

"Ich habe dich gebeten die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nun befehle ich es dir oder soll ich andere Mittel verwenden? Also?" Auch er wurde lauter, doch das konnte die anderen fünf nicht aus ihrem Gespräch bringen.

"Bitte, Meister. Sagen sie es nicht meinen Eltern."

"Draco!" Voldemort funkelte heftig mit seinen Augen, doch dies konnte Draco nicht einschüchtern.

"Bitte."

"Na gut. Was ist es?"

Draco senkte seine Stimme noch besser. "Ich bin in jemand anderes verliebt."

"Mein Gott", platzte Voldemort heraus, "und deswegen machst du so einen Aufstand?"

"Pssst, psst. Bitte Meister."

"Ja, ja. Schon gut. Und wer ist die jenige?"

"Genaugenommen ist es ein er. A…"

"Respekt! Und?" Er kam näher an Draco heran.

"Meister, ich denke das tut hier wirklich nichts zur Sache."

"Jaa. Du hast schon Recht… Wer ist es?"

"Meister. Die Anderen…" Er räusperte sich, da ihm Voldemort so auf die Pelle gerückt war. Dieser sah ihn nur etwas abwesend an und marschierte dann hinüber zu Pansy.

Kurze Zeit später sprach Voldemort mit Pansy in geringer Entfernung zu den Anderen. Draco konnte immer wieder herüber hören, dass sie ihn, die schwule Sau, nicht heiraten wollte. Er war froh darüber, dass Pansy ihre Meinung geändert hatte. Vielleicht würde es doch noch etwas mit Harry werden.

Währenddessen in Harrys Zimer.

Harry war Ziellos im Zimmer umher geschritten, bis eine Eule, die ans Fenster klopfte die Ruhe störte. Er lies sie herein und entfaltete das Pergament.

Hallo Harry!

Dein letzter Brief war doch nur ein Scherz, oder?

Es tut uns wirklich Leid, dass wir deinen Geburtstag vergessen haben.

Wo bist du eigentlich?

Der ganze Orden macht sich langsam Sorgen um deinen Verbleib.

Komm doch bitte wieder zum Grimmauldplace oder noch besser nach Black-Manor.

Dort bist du sicher.

Deine Freunde

Hermine und Ron

Als er geendet hatte, schlurfte er hinunter in den Garten und setzte sich auf die Rosenbank. Verträumt blickte er gen Himmel und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Unterdessen erläuterte Voldemort gerade die Lage im Zeremoniensaal.

"Lucius, Narzissa. Ihr habt die Verlobung eures Sohnes mit Pansy erbeten. Doch ich frage euch, als die Eltern Dracos, seid ihr damit einverstanden, dass die Verlobung und somit die Hochzeit eures Sohnes Draco und Pansy Parkinson, nicht stattfindet?"

"Wir würden gerne den Grund dafür erfahren, Meister."

"Der Grund ist ganz einfach. Die zwei Gespräche waren zwar vertraulich, aber soviel ich sagen kann, geht es immer nur um das Eine: Sie halten sich gegenseitig nicht würdig genug, dass man den Anderen heiraten könnte."

"Aber es ist nun mal ein Brauch, den man erhalten sollte!", warf Mr. Parkinson ein, bei dem alle wussten, dass er nur zugestimmt hatte, weil er auf das Vermögen der Malfoys aus war.

Lucius wusste dies. Er hatte sich eh noch nie so richtig mit den Parkinsons vertragen und stimmte schließlich dem Verlobungsabbruch, ohne zuvor mit Narzissa zu sprechen, zu. Er wusste selbst, was Pansy für einen Charakter hatte und was sie konnte. Das wollte er seinem einzigen Sohn nicht zumuten.

Also blieb den Parkinsons keine andere Wahl, als zuzustimmen, da die Malfoys in einem höheren Rang bei den Todessern standen als sie und sie es sich mit ihnen nicht verscherzen wollten.

Draco war überglücklich und er grinste boshaft zu Pansy hinüber, die doch ein bisschen so aussah, als ob ihr sehnlichster Traum geplatzt sei.

"Kann ich jetzt gehen?", unterbrach Dracos Stimme die Stille.

"Wieso hast du es so eilig?", bohrte Narzissa nach.

"Ich will nach Harry sehen. Er ist sicherlich schon auf und findet keinen von uns."

Von Pansy war daraufhin ein lautes Schnauben zu hören, wofür sie von Draco einen tödlichen Blick einfing.

Voldemort entließ ihn nur mit einem lächeln.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg um Harry zu suchen und fand ihn nach einer halben Stunde.

Oh man ist Harry schön. Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, das ihn an seiner schlafenden Schönheit übertrumpfen konnte, oder? Nein. 

Er setzte sich zu Harry auf die Bank und betrachtete ihn.

So saßen, bzw. lagen sie eine ganze Zeit lang so da, bis wieder einmal ein Hauself auftauchte.

"Junger Meister. Die Herrin sucht euch. Sie will Mittagessen."

"Schon gut. Wir kommen gleich."

Der Hauself nickte und verschwand dann wieder. Draco strich Harry die einzelnen Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht und platzierte gekonnt Küsse auf Harrys Gesicht, so dass dieser sofort wach wurde.

"Dray! Was machst du denn hier?"

"Meine Mutter wartet zum Mittagessen, also die Kurzfassung. Pansy wollte auch nicht mehr heiraten, der Meister hat mit uns gesprochen und mein Vater hat zugestimmt, dass ich nicht heiraten muss. Daraufhin mussten die Parkinsons auch zustimmen, da sie es sich mit uns nicht verscherzen wollen. Und nun lass uns zum Essen gehen und das Andere später besprechen."

Harry war fürs erste zufrieden, da er auch hunger hatte. Sie gingen nach oben, aßen noch zusammen mit den Parkinsons und verabschiedeten sie anschließend. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Draco mit Harry, da er ihm alles genau zu erzählen hatte.

**Reviews:**

**Ireth: **Danke. Und ein solches Kapitel mit POPP kommt ganz sicherlich wieder.

**Arwen Urodumiel: **Danke für die Komplimente. Wir geben uns große Mühe die Story nicht langweilig klingen zu lassen und dass sie abwechslungsreich ist.

Das mit den Filmzitaten war im elften Kapitel und die Idee kam von mir (fgg)

Auch danke für die Tipps für die Lemonszenen. Ich hoffe, dass sie dann auch immer besser werden.

Harry und Draco wollen es eigentlich nicht bekannt geben, dass sie ein Pärchen sind, aber die Aufklärung für dich könnte im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel kommen.

**CitySweeper: **Ich hoffe auch, dass Voldi seine böse Seite wieder bekommt. Zur Zeit kommt er mir selbst noch ein bisschen zu nett vor. Doch es passt zum Glück immer noch.

Lenchen und ich werden versuchen, dass wir jetzt wieder regelmäßiger updaten, doch wir müssen uns auch erst einmal in der neuen Schule zurecht finden. Mit dem neuen Stundenplan und den Praktikas.

**Saxas13: **Schön, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Und wie oben schon gesagt, hoffen wir, dass wir wieder regelmäßiger updaten können.

**Popcorn1986: **Schön, dass dir unsere Geschichte gefällt. Halt dich aber weiterhin auf deinem Stuhl fest, sonst fliegst du wirklich noch runter.

**Danke nochmals an alle Reviewer und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen **


	17. Magische Optiker

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Für diejenigen, die „Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" gelesen haben: In unserer Geschichte wird er ignoriert.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Magische Optiker**

12. August

Voldemort schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch, in dem er sich ausgemalt hatte, mit wem Draco zusammen war. Aber komisch war, weshalb Pansy nicht heiraten wollte. Wusste sie vielleicht schon, dass Draco schwul war? Kannte sie die Person schon?

Plötzlich saß er stock steif da. Ihm war ein fürchterlicher Gedanke gekommen. Was ist wenn es Potter ist. Sein größter und ärgster Feind.

Nein. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Er hätte das schon längst gemerkt, wenn zwischen den beiden was wäre. Die könnten sich sicherlich nicht so verstellen, wenn jemand anderes da wäre. Voldemort warf seine Gedanken beiseite und stand auf.

Derweil war auch Draco aufgewacht und starrte nun die Decke an. Er wusste nicht, ob er zu Harry gehen sollte oder lieber doch nicht und ihm wegen dem vorigen Tag noch etwas Zeit zu lassen.

Doch diese Frage erübrigte sich. Es klopfte an der Tür und herein trat Harry.

"Morgen, Dray." Er trat auf das Bett zu. "Ich will das von gestern wieder gut machen."

"Was?"

"Na ich habe dich doch beschimpft und dir nicht geglaubt."

Draco klopfte auf seine Bettkante. "Komm her! Ist alles schon vergessen."

Harry ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und kam der Bitte nach.

"Har, du weißt doch, dass ich dir schon alles verziehen habe. In deiner Situation hätte ich genauso gehandelt."

Harry begann zu lächeln und fiel dann über Draco her.

Es begann mit zaghaften Küssen, die immer inniger wurden, und nach einiger Zeit, von Harry auf Dracos Hals verteilt wurden.

Dort stoppte er. "Nun gehörst du mir." Dann saugte sich Harry an Dracos Hals fest und ließ erst dann wieder ab, als Draco ihn sanft beiseite schob, da er Angst hatte, der Fleck würde zu groß werden und seine Eltern ihn sonst bemerken könnten.

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. Er setzte seinen Weg nur noch gieriger fort. Als ihm die Decke in den Weg kann, schmiss er sie einfach auf den Boden. Auch der Schlafanzugsjacke erging es nicht besser. Die Knöpfe flogen nur so durch das Zimmer. Als der Weg frei war, küsste er sich hinunter bis zu den Brustwarzen. Diese umspielte er so lange, bis sie hart wurden und Draco erregt zu atmen begann. Danach wanderte er weiter bis zum Bauchnabel.

Harry merkte, dass Dracos Erektion immer größer wurde und begann mit der Zunge in dessen Bauchnabel zu stoßen und ihm dann wieder zu umkreisen.

Draco begann dabei immer stockender zu atmen, da ihn Harrys Hände nun auch überall berührten. Er krallte seine eigenen Hände ins Laken, weil er nicht wusste, was er mit ihnen machen sollte.

Inzwischen hatte sich Harry schon bis unter die Gürtellinie geküsst und war an seinem Glied angelangt.

Als ihm Harry seinen ersten Stöhner entlockte, klopfte es im selben Augenblick an der Tür.

Beide versteinerten, bis sich Draco lösen konnte und rief: "Einen Moment!" Und zu Harry gewandt murmelte er: "Scheiße. Dass alle immer in so günstigen Augenblicken kommen müssen. Versteck dich unterm Bett. Das ist am Sichersten und nimm meine Schlafanzugjacke mit. Schnell!"

Er selbst holte sich die Decke und versuchte diese so zu richten, dass man seinen Ständer kaum bemerken konnte.

Als Harry unter dem Bett verschwunden war, rief er auch schon "Herein!" und ins Zimmer trat… Voldemort.

"Was hat da so lange gedauert? Störe ich dich etwa bei etwas?"

"Nein Meister. Kommt herein." und ganz ironisch setzte er noch hinzu, "Ihr stört überhaupt nicht."

Voldemort schloss die Tür und begann auf Dracos Bett zu zu gehen.

Draco wurde schon ganz heiß bei den Gedanken daran, wenn sein Meister auf einen Knopf treten würde oder die Bettdecke genauer unter Augenschein nehmen würde. Und prompt geschah es.

Bei der Hälfte etwa, kam er leicht ins stolpern, da er auf einen Knopf getreten war. Was würde nun Voldemort dazu sagen?

Doch dieser machte nicht den Anschein, dass er zu diesem Thema etwas sagen wollte und war nun neben dem Bett angekommen.

Voldemort beschwor einen bequemen Stuhl herauf und ließ sich auf diesem nieder.

Dann begann er zu reden. "Eigentlich steht man auf, wenn eine höher gestellte Person den Raum betritt. Na ja. Dieses Mal werde ich ein Auge zudrücken. Ich weiß, du bist etwas verhindert… Ich wollte mit dir nur über ein paar Dinge sprechen." Er blickte Draco direkt in die Augen und dieser nickte betäubt.

"Du kamst mir gestern etwas abwesend vor. Übrigens: jetzt hast du schon wieder diesen Blick. Was ist los mit dir? Du zeigst Schwäche. Das kenne ich gar nicht von dir."

"Tut mir leid Meister. Ich weiß auch nicht was zur Zeit los ist."

"Schau dass du das änderst, sonst muss ich etwas unternehmen. Zum nächsten Punkt. Pansy Parkinson. Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, dass sie auf einmal nicht mehr heiraten wollte? Ein Fluch etwa?"

"Nein, Meister."

"Was dann?"

"Meister", sagte Draco mit Nachdruck, da ihm das Gespräch langsam reichte und er mit Harry wieder alleine sein wollte.

"Draco. Ich habe dir gestern geholfen. Jetzt könntest du mir schon etwas erzählen. "

"Sie hat mich beim Knutschen gesehen."

Harry unterm Bett stockte der Atem. Hoffentlich würde Draco nichts von sich und ihm erzählen.

"Na gut." Voldemort blickte suchend im Zimmer umher. Dann fuhr er fort: "Nun der letzte Punkt. Willst du nicht mal zu der Gefolgschaft der Todesser gehören?"

"Meister, können wir das nicht später besprechen?"

Voldemort blickte von seinen Fingern, die er die ganze letzte Zeit angestarrt hatte, da auch er Dracos nicht zu übersehende Erektion bemerkt hatte, auf. "Ich sehe schon du hast zu tun. Ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten."

Er zwinkerte Draco zu, stand von seinem Stuhl auf, der daraufhin gleich verschwand und balancierte zur Tür hinüber.

"Ich werde es deinem Vater nicht sagen… Er ist unter dem Bett oder?"

Draco nickte geschockt. Woher wusste dies sein Meister? Wusste er das auch schon mit Harry?

Voldemort war in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden.

Draco ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen. Er hatte Harry nicht aus dem Kopf gebracht und das hatte ihm bei seinem Ständer auch nicht gerade weiter geholfen.

Inzwischen war auch Harry wieder unter dem Bett hervorgekommen. "Was hatte er mit deinem Vater gemeint?"

Draco brauchte nur nach unten deuten und Harry verstand.

"Wird er es wirklich nicht deinen Eltern sagen?"

"Nein. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen… Außer ihm gibt wieder jemand was auf die Rübe."

Harry war zufrieden und kuschelte sich neben Draco ins Bett. Bei Draco Abhilfe schaffen wollte er nicht mehr, was auch dieser verstand, da die ganze Atmosphäre zerstört war.

So zauberte sich Draco einen Beutel Eiswürfel zum Abkühlen herbei.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie ebenso faul in der Sonne im hohen Gras.

13.August

"Man. Wo ist diese scheiß Brille schon wieder? Ich hasse sie!" Harry konnte partout seine Brille nicht finden. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, wo er sie hingelegt haben könnte. Also tapste er hinüber in Dracos Zimmer. Doch dieser war nicht da.

Was sollte er bloß machen? Harry fiel keine Lösung ein und so durchforstete er auch Dracos Zimmer. Doch die Brille war unauffindbar.

Betrübt ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder. Nachdem einige trübselige Minuten verstrichen waren, kam Draco herein.

"Da bist du ja. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Draco kam freudig auf Harry zu. "Hey was ist denn los mit dir? Du siehst auch irgendwie verändert aus…"

Harry sah ihn an und versuchte aus dem verschwommenen Gesicht schlau zu werden.

"Genau. Du hast deine Brille nicht auf. Was ist los?"

"Ich kann sie einfach nicht finden."

"Hm. Weißt du noch, wo du sie abgenommen hast?"

"Ja. Als wir in meinem Zimmer gekuschelt haben."

"Dann sollten wir dort noch mal anfangen zu suchen."

Sie gingen in Harrys Zimmer und stellten alles auf den Kopf, doch die Brille war unauffindbar.

"Ohne Brille siehst du eh viel sexyer aus."

Harry lächelte gezwungen. "Aber ohne Brille sehe ich ja gar nichts."

"Was hältst du von einem Optiker?"

"Der verpasst mir doch eh wieder bloß so ein blödes Ding, das man nicht findet."

"Nee. Zu einem Magischen, der deine Augen korrigiert."

"So etwas gibt es?"

"Natürlich."

"Hört sich gut an. Und das ist nicht gefährlich, oder?"

"Wenn man es von dem Richtigen machen lässt dann nicht."

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Na komm schon. Blaise lebt auch immer noch."

"Blaise hatte auch einmal eine Brille?"

"Und was für eine. Da wäre deine ein Scheißdreck dagegen."

"Na gut. Ich vertraue dir."

Draco verließ das Zimmer um seinen Eltern bescheid zu sagen. Während dessen zog sich Harry an und kam nach einer viertel Stunde ins Kaminzimmer, wo Draco schon auf ihn wartete.

"Wir müssen in die Nokturngasse."

"In die Nokturngasse?" Harry schauderte es immer noch, wenn er in die Gasse musste und dann auch noch mit Flohpulver.

"Ja. Dort ist nun mal der Beste."

"Aber wieso? Ist die Augenkorrektur nicht erlaubt?"

"Doch, doch. Nur die Mittel, mit denen er arbeitet, sind es nicht."

Harry war zufrieden. Also stiegen sie zusammen in den Kamin, da Harry ja nur schlecht sehen konnte und kurz darauf wanderten sie die Nokturngasse bis zu einem winzigen Eckhaus mit der Aufschrift "Gebhard magische Augenkorrektur" hinunter.

Beim Eintreten der Beiden klingelte es irgendwo hinten im Gebäude, worauf jedoch sofort eine schlanke, blonde Hexe kam.

Sie begrüßte Draco und Harry freundlich und wies sie dann an, im Wartezimmer noch zehn Minuten zu warten.

Als diese Zeit um war wurden sie in einen hinten liegenden Raum geführt, wo sie auf den Doktor warten sollten.

"Guten Tag die Herren. Oh der junge Mr. Malfoy und… Mr. Harry Potter. Was für eine Ehre. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Mr. Gebhard war ins Zimmer getreten.

"Ich wollte meine Augen korrigieren lassen."

"Ah. Ein kleiner Schritt für sie Mr. Potter, aber eine große Herausforderung für mich. Fangen wir gleich an. Möchten sie nur ihre Augen korrigieren lassen oder auch noch ein paar Veränderungen vornehmen?"

"Welche Veränderungen kann man denn vornehmen?"

"Sie können sich rote Augen, blaue Augen, weiße Augen, grüne Augen, schwarze Augen, braune Augen, lila Augen, bunte Augen, jede erdenkliche Farbe für ihre Augen machen lassen. Es gibt aber auch große Augen, kleine Augen, breite Augen, schlitz Augen, eng stehende Augen und weit stehende Augen."

Harry blickte Draco an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, danke."

"Oder Spezialeffekts: glitzernde Augen, funkelnde Augen, halogenetische Augen, trübe Augen, neblige Augen, catatonische Augen, wässrige Augen, kindliche Augen, Hundeaugen, Schlangenaugen, nachtsehende Augen, wärmesehende Augen. Aber einige treten nur in extremen emotionalen Situationen oder bei bestimmten Tageszeiten auf."

"Nachtsehende Augen könnten praktisch sein", meinte Harry.

Draco fügte hinzu: "Schlangenaugen würden dir sicherlich auch nicht schlecht stehen, sind sie emotionsgebunden?"

"Ja, sind sie. Doch es kommt auf die Person an, wann sie auftreten."

"OK. Die beiden Effekte nehme ich."

"Gut, dann schreiten wir zur Tat."

Doktor Gebhard stapelte Bücher und Zaubertrankfläschchen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Als er sich gesetzt hatte, reichte er sofort Harry die erste Flasche.

Harry beäugte die Flasche bevor er sie mit einem Zug hinunter Kippte.

Dann ging es gleich mit den nächsten Flaschen weiter und zwischendurch kam immer wieder ein Zauberspruch.

Nach einer halben Stunde war dann alles vorbei.

"Und wie ist es?", fragte Draco.

"Ungewohnt ohne Brille… Und ich sehe jetzt sogar noch besser."

"Gut. Dann sind sie jetzt entlassen Mr. Potter. Die Formellen Dinge erledigt Viktoretta. Auf Wiedersehen."

Harry und Draco verließen das Zimmer und gingen nach vorn zur Rezeption. Dort erledigten sie dann die Formellen Dinge und machten sich zu Gringotts auf, um das Geld zu überweisen.

Danach gönnten sie sich noch ein Eis, um gestärkt nach Hause zu gelangen, wo schon die nächste Überraschung auf Harry wartete.

Eine Eule, genau genommen war es Pig, wartete in Harrys Zimmer. Als sie Harry sah, flatterte sie wild durch die Gegend, so dass Harry sie erst mit einem Lähmzauber belegen musste, um an das zerzauste Pergament zu kommen.

Der Brief war mit grüner Tinte geschrieben und nur deshalb las Harry den Brief.

Lieber Harry!

Warum meldest du dich nicht.

Deine Freunde, der Orden und ich machen uns sorgen um dich.

Wir brauchen deine Hilfe in Sachen Todesser.

Wieso bist du aus Black-Manor verschwunden?

Melde dich unverzüglich im Hauptquartier.

Albus Dumbledore

Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wütend darüber, dass sie ihm immer noch schrieben, knüllte er den Brief zusammen. Was wollten sie von ihm? Endlich war er einmal frei und sie wollten ihn schon wieder einsperren.

Harry feuerte das Pergamentstück in eine Ecke und ging zu Bett.

**Reviews:**

**Saxas13: **Es ist doch schön, sich ab und an kapputt zu lachen, oder?

und wenn wir die ursache für diesen Lachanfall geschrieben haben finden wir das toll.

Ja, die Verrückte Phase hat ihn netter gemacht, aber ob das so bleibt ist fraglich.

Viel spaß, wo auch immer du bist.

**popcorn1986:**Danke. Es ist schön, wenn dir unsere Arbeit gefällt. Hoffentlich gefällt dir unsere Story auch weiterhin.

**CitySweeper: **Ja, kann man es fast sicher auf seinen Zustand zurückführen, dass er so viel einfühlungsvermögen mit Draco hat.

Tja, wenn Voldi bis jetzt noch nicht wusste, wer Dracos Liebhaber ist, nach diesem Kapitel weiß er es sicher.

Ja, alles geht ein mal zu ende und so sicher auch Harrys Ordensfreie Zeit. Was passieren wird, wissen wir nicht so genau, da wir selber noch nicht so weit sind mit planen geschweige denn schreiben. Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt.

**Garfieldsweet:** Danke. Wir geben uns mühe, möglichst jede Woche ein Kapitel hochzustellen, aber manchmal klappt es einfach nicht. Aber es kommt sicher eins.

**Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim lesen! (Diesmal wieder von lenchen.)**


	18. Mad Man

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Für diejenigen, die „Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" gelesen haben: In unserer Geschichte wird er ignoriert.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Dies ist nur ein Zwischenkapitel, da wir mit der eigentlichen Geschichte noch nicht weiter sind. Wir hoffen, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.

(lenchen)

**Mad Man**

China:

Im Restaurant _Blue Star_:

Der Besitzer des Blue Star, wollte gerade in seine Küche durch die Schwingtüre gehen, als diese kraftvoll von einem seiner Angestellten aufgestoßen wurde und ihn direkt am Kopf traf.

Nachdem er auf seinem Sofa, seine Angestellten hatten ihn in seine Wohnung über dem Restaurant getragen, nachdem er die Besinnung verloren hatte aufgewacht war.

Dachte der, im Augenblick nicht ganz so, verrückte Chinese in einem Moment seltener Klarheit, über sein Leben nach:

_ Hmm, ja geboren wurde ich vor dreißig Jahren. Meine Mutter starb, als ich drei Jahre alt war. _

_Danach hat mich mein Vater, ein Chemiker, allein aufgezogen._

_Als ich in die Schule kam, hat mein Vater angefangen mir die Chemischen Grundlagen beizubringen._

_Als ich einige Jahre später dann meine Schulausbildung beendete hatte mein Vater mir alles über die Chemie beigebracht, was er wusste, in der Hoffnung, dass ich auch Chemiker werden würde, so wie er._

_Aber ich hatte andere Pläne. _

_Ich wollte Koch werden und irgendwann mein eigenes Restaurant haben._

_Ich habe und liebe es immer noch zu kochen._

_Ich habe auch immer für meinen Vater und mich Zuhause gekocht. _

_Mein Vater war zwar ein Chemisches Genie, aber er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, was das Kochen anging. _

_Und da bei uns weit und breit keine Nachbarn wohnten konnte er auch niemanden fragen, ob er für uns mitkocht._

_Jedenfalls, als ich meine Schulausbildung beendete, ging ich in die Lehre zu einem Koch._

_Nach zwei Jahren füllte mir mein Chef eine Urkunde aus, die Besagte, dass ich nun ein Koch sei._

_Danach Arbeitete ich hier und da und sparte mein Geld, um mir meinen Traum, ein Restaurant zu besitzen, erfüllen zu können._

_Mein Vater allerdings, war über den Verlauf der Dinge nicht besonders erfreut. _

_Deshalb begann er mich zu beschwatzen endlich Chemiker zu werden._

_Nach drei Monaten wurde es mir dann zu viel. _

_Ich lud meinen Vater ein, bei mir zu essen._

_Natürlich kochte ich selbst: Pekingente mit Süß-Saurer Soße._

_In seine Portion mischte ich noch ein paar Chemikalien hinein._

_Doch mein Vater, Chemiker, der er war, merkte, was ich getan hatte._

_In seinen letzten Minuten, schrie er mich an und schlug auf mich ein. _

_Schlussendlich warf er mich aus dem Fenster._

_Ich wohnte zu dieser Zeit im zweiten Stock!_

_Einige Tage später wachte ich aus meinem durch Schlafmittel herbeigeführten Schlaf in einem Krankenhaus auf. Als mich die Ärzte davon unterrichteten, dass mein Vater tot war und fragten, was ich darüber wusste, antwortete ich „Nichts"._

_Eine Woche später wurde ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte ich den Sturz ohne bleibende Verletzungen überstanden._

_Sobald ich draußen war, begann ich die Beerdigung meines Vaters zu arrangieren. _

_Die Polizei hatte keinen Verdacht gegen mich und so erbte ich alles Geld meines Vaters._

_Im Nachhinein kann ich nur sagen: „Es hat großen Spaß gemacht, so etwas zu kochen", man kann sagen, dass ich verrückt bin, aber es hat Spaß gemacht._

_Eineinhalb Jahre später, war es dann endlich so weit, ich konnte mein eigenes Restaurant eröffnen. _

„_**Das Blue Star**"_

_Jetzt ist es schon seit einem Jahr offen und ein voller Erfolg._

_Ich reise immer wieder herum, um „exotische" Gerichtzutaten irgendwo aufzutreiben._

_Das letzte mal war ich in Deutschland._

_Besser gesagt in Bayern in einer Stadt Namens Landshut._

_Dort hab ich mir einen jungen Schäferhund erlegt._

_Das war lustig!_

_In meinem Restaurant habe ich dann ein Paar Portionen, meines Hundegulaschs mit Kobragift versetzt._

_Später bin ich den ahnungslos Vergifteten gefolgt, natürlich ohne das jemand etwas davon gemerkt hätte und habe zugesehen, wie das Gift seine Wirkung tat._

_Zu meinen Giften mal:_

_Ich verwende nur langsam wirkende, bzw. verstecke es in Kapseln, oder nehme Chemikalien her, die man schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr nachweisen kann, damit man mir nicht so schnell auf die Schliche kommt und ich noch fröhlich weiterkochen/reisen kann._

_Bald werde ich zu einer neuen Kulinarischen Exkursion aufbrechen, mal sehen, wo hin._

_Wo hab ich denn den Atlas?_

_Ah da, natürlich mal wieder ganz oben auf dem Bücherregal._

_Verdammt ich komm nicht hin._

_Hah. Hab ihn!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

Den verrückten Chinesen hatte es den Stuhl hinunter geworfen, auf den er gestiegen war, um an den Atlas zu kommen.

Als er stürzte fiel ihm leider auch noch der Atlas auf den Kopf und er blieb besinnungslos auf dem Fußboden liegen.

**Review:**

**Saxas13:** Hi! Danke für deine Review. Und viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ich hoffen, dass du noch ein angenehmes Praktikum hast.

Ja, die Situation in Dracos Schlafzimmer war ziemlich merkwürdig.

Beim nächsten Kapitel giebt es wieder mehr von Harry und Draco.


	19. Vodemorts Schock

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Für diejenigen, die „Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" gelesen haben: In unserer Geschichte wird er ignoriert.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Voldemorts Schock **

14. August

Der nächste Tag war ein richtiger Augustregentag. Harry und Draco fiel nichts Besseres ein, als die Bibliothek der Malfoys zu durchforsten.

Am späten Vormittag durchbrach Harry die Stille: "Hey Dray. Ritual zur Verbesserung des Zauberstabes. Das hört sich doch nicht schlecht an, oder?"

"Hmh. Zeig mal her."

"Ich denke nicht, dass du es lesen kannst."

"Ja klar. Es ist wieder einmal in Parsel."

"Was dagegen?"

"Nein natürlich nicht, doch ich würde auch gerne Parsel können. Wusste auch nicht, dass wir so viele Bücher in Parsel haben."

"Ich kann dir doch Parsel beibringen."

"Das geht nicht. Diese Sprache muss angeboren sein."

Harry zuckte mitleidig mit den Schultern und fing an, Draco zu erklären, worum es ging.

Während dessen rückte Draco immer näher an Harry heran und als dieser geendet hatte, fiel Draco auf dem Sofa über Harry her. Es wurde ein tiefer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, bei dem jeder von Beiden um die Vorherrschaft rang.

Wie so oft siegte dabei Draco und er tastete nun jeden Millimeter in Harrys Mundhöhle ab, die er jedoch schon kannte, doch immer wieder neu für ihn war.

Das Wechselspiel, bei dem auch Harry immer wieder Dracos Mund erforschte, dauerte schon fünf Minuten bis plötzlich die Tür leise aufging und Voldemort in die Bibliothek trat.

Draco und Harry störte das wenig. Sie bemerkten es nicht einmal, dass jemand in das Zimmer getreten war. Sie knutschten fröhlich weiter, während über Voldemort durch den Schock ein leichter Schwindel kam und er schleunigst wieder zur Tür hinaus trat.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Konnte er jetzt nicht einmal mehr eine kleine Überraschung ertragen? Ihm war seine restliche, noch vorhandene, menschliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Voldemort ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, seine Augen nahmen eine rote Farbe an und sein Gesicht bekam wieder Farbe.

Plötzlich ertönte aus dem Schlafzimmer von Lucius und Narzissa ein Schrei. Voldemort stellte sich taub und ging in sein Zimmer, um über die Situation nachzudenken.

**Flashback**

Lucius stand unentschlossen und nackt vor seinem Schrank, weil er nicht wusste, was er zu dem romantischen Abendessen mit seiner Frau anziehen sollte.

Auf einmal stand er nicht mehr vor einem Schrank, sondern vor einem Flammenmeer. Erschrocken rief er nach Narzissa, die kurze Zeit später auch kam und ebenfalls erschrocken vor dem brennenden Schrank stehen blieb. Sie konnte sich jedoch schneller fassen und sprach einen Löschzauber über den völlig verbrannten Schrank aus.

"Was ist los mit dir?"

"Ich… ich wollte mich nur für heute Abend anziehen."

"Weshalb stand dann der Schrank in Flammen?"

"Ich war das nicht!"

"Aber wer war es dann?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Lucius klang schon fast wie ein kleines Kind, das von seiner Mutter bei etwas erwischt wurde.

"Na unser Sohn wird es sicherlich nicht gewesen sein."

"Es sind ja noch andere hier in diesem Haus."

"Du meinst Harry war es?"

"Es könnte ja möglich sein, denn er ist als einziger das erste Mal hier und dem Meister traue ich es nicht zu. Zweitens war er auch schon öfter hier."

"Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen… na ja, es hilft alles nichts, du musst dir etwas anziehen, aber was?"

Narzissa blickte im Zimmer umher und fasste einen Entschluss. Lucius sah sie erschrocken an und meinte: "Ich soll doch nicht etwa…"

"Doch. Eine andere Wahl hast du nicht oder willst du so rumlaufen und dich erkälten?"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Na also. Hier hast du einen Tanger, der mir etwas zu groß ist und dann kannst du zu deinem Sohn gehen und dir eine Hose und ein Hemd nehmen. Morgen fahren wir dann gleich in der Frühe in die Stadt, um neue Sachen zu kaufen."

Lucius blickte etwas mürrisch drein, nahm aber Narzissas Vorschlag an.

**Flashback ende **

Kurze Zeit später, als Voldemort in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, lösten sich auch Harry und Draco wieder aus ihrem Kuss. Sie beschlossen, dass Draco seinem Vater das Ritual erklären sollte und Harry wollte noch einen Brief verfassen, da es ihm mit den lästigen Briefen reichte.

Marionettenspieler!

Habe viel zu tun,

stören sie mich

nicht mehr.

H. J. Potter

Harry schlenderte hinauf zur Eulerei um den Brief Hedwig zu geben, während Draco seinen Vater im ersten Stock suchte. Als er aus dem Badezimmer trat stieß er auf seinen Vater, der noch immer nur mit dem Tanger von Narzissa bekleidet war.

"Dad. Geht es dir gut?"

"Sohn. Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht."

"So? Und nach was sieht es dann aus?"

"Jemand hat meinen Schrank angezündet und meine ganze Kleidung abgefackelt."

"Na klar und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann."

"Denk nicht so über deinen Vater, Sohn."

"Jaa. Und jetzt brauchst du sicherlich ein Hemd und eine Hose von mir."

"Genau."

"OK. Aber nur, wenn du mir erzählst, was du über ein Ritual zur Verbesserung von Zauberstäben weist."

Die Beiden verschwanden in Dracos Zimmer, während Harry den angrenzenden Wald entlang schlenderte.

Unterdessen in Dracos Zimmer, probierte der etwas kleinere Lucius eine Hose von Draco an.

"Ich krieg sie nicht zu."

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, Dad, du hast zu breite Hüften."

"Gar nicht wahr."

"Schon. Das ist aber die einzige Hose, in der du nicht aussiehst wie ein Volltrottel, sondern fast wie ein Malfoy."

"Draco! Außerdem kann ich doch nicht vor deiner Mutter mit einer um die Hüften zu engen Lederhose herumlaufen. Und wenn jemand kommt. Der denkt doch, dass ich schwul bin und das will ich in meinem Haus nicht haben. Kann man sie denn wirklich nicht mir etwas anpassen?"

"Dad, du weißt doch, dass Mutter meine Kleidungsstücke noch zusätzlich alle mit einem Antiverzauberungszauber belegen lässt, den man nicht brechen kann."

"Na ja, dann musst du mir eben ein längeres Hemd geben. Aber dass ich die Hose gleich dreimal umstricken muss, ich kann doch nicht so klein sein."

"Ich hab eben längere Beine als du… Hier hast du ein Hemd."

"Das ist zu kurz und etwas zu eng. Hast du nichts anderes?"

"Nur noch ein gelbes Rollkragenshirt."

"Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dass ich mich zum Idioten mache."

"Es sieht dich ja keiner außer deiner Familie, der Meister und Harry."

"Eben. Das ist schon eine Person zuviel. Warum muss denn heute ausgerechnet ein Feiertag sein."

Lucius zog das Shirt an und verschwand so schnell wie möglich, mit einer um die Hüfte zu engen Lederhose, die zudem noch dreimal umgestrickt war und einem gelben Rollkragenshirt aus Dracos Zimmer und suchte sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen, wo er bis zum Abend bleiben konnte.

Einige Stunden später in der Ordensvollversammlung im Grimmauldplace.

_ Er war wütend, sehr wütend sogar, wie konnte es dieser elende Junge wagen ihn, Albus Dumbledore, Oberhaupt des Ordens des Phönix derart zu beleidigen und seine Autorität zu untergraben._

_Dieser Junge sollte längst gebrochen sein, er sollte dankbar sein, dass man sich erbarmte und ihm eine Rolle in diesem Krieg zuteil werden ließ._

_Selbst nach all den Jahren bei seinen Verwandten, die ihn psychisch fertig gemacht hatten, hatte dieser Junge noch den Nerv so aufmüpfig zu sein._

_Durch diesen vermaledeiten Brief, den ihm dieser Junge geschrieben hatte zweifelten nun einige seiner Leute an seiner Autorität. Allen voran die Weasley Zwillinge. _

_Hätte er bloß nicht die Antwort Potters von Minerva vorlesen lassen._

_Wenn dieser Junge zu seinem Praktikum erschien, konnte er auf keine Hilfe mehr von ihm rechnen, so sehr er auch darum bitten würde. _

Harry war müde zurück nach Malfoy Manor gekehrt und wollte ins Bett gehen, doch Hedwig, die ebenfalls, mit einem Brief, zurückgekehrt war, hinderte ihn daran.

Liebevoll nahm er den Brief von ihrem Bein, gab ihr einen Keks und kraulte ihr das Gefieder. Als Hedwig von den Liebkosungen genug hatte, lies sie Harry hinaus und öffnete anschließend das Pergament.

Hey Harry!

Hast Recht, dass Dumbledore ein Marionettenspieler ist.

Langsam zweifeln einige Leute an seinen Motiven und Absichten.

Einige Hinterfragen seine Aktionen und Pläne.

Viel Glück

Egal was ist, auf uns kannst du zählen.

Fred und George Weasley

P.S.: Wir sind nicht die Einzigen.

Harry hatte gar nicht mehr an die Zwillinge gedacht, die doch immer zu ihm gehalten hatten. Schon seit über sechs Jahren hatten sie vollständig zu ihm gehalten. Er sollte sie mal wieder in ihrem Laden besuchen, doch dies konnte bis zum nächsten Morgen warten, da er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte.

**Reviews:**

**CitySweeper: **Macht nichts.

Danke. Ist gut zu hören, dass man Leute zum Lachen bringen kann.

Also süß bleibt Voldi nicht mehr lange und danach warscheinlich nur noch Zeitweise. Er ist immerhin noch der „Dunkle Lord", der Böseste Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts.

„_harry jetzt ohne brille! __dahin schmelz__"_(Hat sich Draco sicherlich auch gedacht)

Da hab ich dich ja mal wieder jemanden verwirrt. (**_lenchen_****_vorFreudeimKreishüpft_******)

Vielleicht taucht er öfter auf. Diesmal war er ja als Zwischenkapitel gedacht, damit wir das 19. Kapitel in ruhe fertigstellen konnten.


	20. Die drei am Strand I

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Für diejenigen, die „Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" gelesen haben: In unserer Geschichte wird er ignoriert.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

Tschuldigung dass ich erst jetzt Updaten konnte. Aber es hat einige kleinere Verwechslungen gegeben und deshalb kommt dieses Kapitel erst so spät.

(lenchen)

**Drei am Strand I**

15. August

Die Malfoys und Harry saßen gerade bei einem gemütlichen Frühstück zusammen.

"Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Meister meinen Schrank angezündet hat. Es ist erstaunlich, dass er bei seiner jetzigen Macht noch immer unkontrollierte Fähigkeiten besitzt. Man sollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen. Aber wisst ihr, was ihn so aufgeregt hat?"

Harry und Draco schüttelten den Kopf, da sie Beide Voldemort den vorigen Tag nicht gesehen hatten.

"Na gut… ich denke, der Meister braucht eine Abwechslung. Jungs, heute ist doch so ein schönes Wetter."

"Wie man 's nimmt," entgegnete Draco, der ahnte, was Lucius ihnen auftragen würde.

"Ihr könntet doch mit dem Meister etwas unternehmen, damit er mal wieder aus dem Haus raus kommt."

"Aber Dad. Harry und ich wollten zum Schwimmen gehen und zwar an einen Strand."

"Ihr könnt ihn doch mitnehmen."

"Ich denke nicht, dass er an diesen Strand mit will."

"Warum denn nicht?"

Harry sank unmerklich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Das konnte ja ein Tag werden.

Draco jedoch wollte noch nicht aufgeben.

"Dad…"

Die Tür ging auf und ein unheimlich grinsender Voldemort trat herein.

"Morgen mache ich eine Todesserversammlung. Es wird Zeit, dass du auch einmal dazu kommst, Draco. Einige von den Anhängern sind schon mit 14 beigetreten."

"Kann ich es mir nicht noch überlegen?"

"Du hast 18 Jahre zum überlegen Zeit gehabt. Ach ja. Und da ihr sooo gute Freunde seid, vielleicht möchte ja Harry auch einmal zu einer RICHTIGEN Gemeinschaft gehören?"

Harry schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf, um Voldemort nicht zu verärgern, da er nicht angezündet werden wollte und versank noch weiter unterm Tisch.

"Na schön. Etwas anderes. Was habt ihr da vorher über mich gesprochen?"

"Ähm. Mein Sohn und Harry wollten an den Strand gehen und schwimmen."

"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Ich dachte, dass ihr vielleicht mitgehen wollt. Es wäre eine Erholung für euch und ihr kommt aus dem Haus raus. Zwar in Tom Riddle Form, das versteht sich, aber es wäre eine Abwechslung."

"Ich will an keinen Strand."

"Aber Meister, ihr habt doch selbst schon gesagt, dass ihr eine Abwechslung braucht."

"Jaaa. Aber wer weiß, was das für ein Strand ist. Bestimmt ein Muggelstrand und dann noch mit lauter so kleinen Schreihälsen, die man am liebsten erwürgen würde."

"Keine Angst Meister. Harry und ich würden ganz sicherlich nicht an solch einen Strand gehen. Das versichere ich euch."

"Wenn es sein muss, dann geh ich mit."

Voldemort ging zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich auf den Ausflug seelisch und körperlich vorzubereiten und seine Badesachen zusammen zu packen.

Harry und Draco beendeten das Frühstück, um ihre Sachen, die sie am Vortag gepackt hatten, zu holen und dann im Kaminzimmer auf Voldemort zu warten.

"Dray. Könnten wir nicht doch apparieren?"

"Har, Schatz. Du weißt doch, dass der Meister gar nicht weiß, wo er hin soll und außerdem sind dort ringsum Muggel. Es würde ein zu großes Aufsehen erregen."

"Was würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen?"

Wenn es eins war, das Draco hasste, dann wenn sich einer an ihn heran schlich.

"Wenn wir dorthin apparieren, Meister." Draco hatte einen leicht genervten Tonfall in seiner Stimme mitschwingen, der Voldemort nicht entging.

"Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir. Wir apparieren hin. Es gibt dort sicherlich ein paar Büsche in der Umgebung, wo wir auftauchen können und wenn nicht müssen wir eben den Gedächtnissen der Muggel etwas nachhelfen es wieder zu vergessen. Also dann, wo geht's hin?"

"Nach Italien. Direkt an die Stiefelspitze."

Es ploppte und alle drei fanden sich kurze Zeit später in einem italienischen Gebüsch wieder.

"Uhh. Was ist das?"

"Meister, ihr steht in einem riesigen Ameisenhaufen."

"Na toll… ich will wieder nach Hause!"

"Meister. Seht euch doch erst einmal den Strand an."

"Ich will mir den Strand nicht ansehen. Ahh das juckt vielleicht."

"Euch haben Ameisen angepinkelt. Da hilft kühles Wasser am Besten."

"Mich pisst keiner an. Hast du das verstanden? Na gut ich seh mir den Strand an."

Alle drei stiefelten los. Voldemort immer noch über diese "scheiß Ameisenteufel" fluchend und Draco und Harry freuten sich auf einen schönen, sonnigen Tag am Strand.

Am Strand angelangt wurde Voldemorts Geschimpfe immer unerträglicher für die Beiden.

"Haben die denn nichts anzuziehen? Ich will nicht an deinem Strand für Arme baden."

"Meister, diese Leute sind nicht arm. Das ist einer der nobelsten Strände hier. Es ist nur ein Strand etwas anderer Art. Ein FKK-Strand."

"Häh?"

"Ein Freikörperkultur-Strand."

"Aha. Und da läuft man dann so rum?"

"Ja, Meister."

Sie sahen den Strand hinauf und hinunter und erblickten ein etwas stilleres Plätzchen zwischen einigen Sträuchern und Bäumen. Dort machten sie es sich bequem und auch Voldemort hatte endlich zu schimpfen aufgehört und lag nun ebenfalls faul in der Sonne.

Gegen Mittag dann, die Drei hatten den Vormittag lesend und dösend verbracht, regte sich Harry, da er Hunger hatte.

"Draco, hast du nicht Hunger?"

"Schon. Lass uns etwas an der Bar holen. Meister, wollt ihr auch etwas zum essen?"

"Was? Ach so. Ich war gerade in Gedanken bei meinem nächsten Zug gegen Dumbledore. Hmmm. Ein Butterbier und Kürbisthaler mit Spinat."

"Meister, das gibt es hier nicht. Hier gibt es nur Muggelsachen."

Voldemort bekam wieder seinen gefährlichen Ton. "Was soll das denn für eine Erholung sein, wenn man nicht das bekommt, was man will?"

"Beruhigt euch Meister. Ich bringe euch einfach etwas mit."

Voldemort stand etwas sauer auf und zog sein Badetuch noch mehr in die Sonne, da er richtig braun werden wollte.

Kurz darauf machten sich auch Draco und Harry auf den Weg, um sich etwas zu Essen zu kaufen. Es war gerade Mittagszeit und es schien so, als ob sich jeder am Strand, bis auf Voldemort, der durch die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen eingeschlafen war und ein paar alten Grufties, etwas zu essen haben wollte.

"Na toll. Muss denn ausgerechnet jetzt wieder jeder Hunger haben. Was sollen wir tun?" Harry war die Schlange wirklich zu lang um sich anzustellen.

"Lass uns zurückgehen und später etwas holen."

"OK. Aber ich muss zuerst noch aufs Klo. Kommst du mit? Ich mag nicht alleine rumspazieren." Harry setzte seinen Dackelblick auf, dem Draco nicht widerstehen konnte und so machten sie sich auf Richtung Klo.

Draco begleitete Harry bis vors Klo, doch weiter wollte er nicht mitkommen, da er das doch etwas zu übertrieben hielt.

In der Zeit als Harry nun auf dem Klo war, wurde Draco angequatscht: "Haste mal Feuer?"

"Nein hab ich nicht."

"Ich weiß doch, dass du welches hast."

"Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Na, na. Nicht so grob werden. Kannst auch mal dran ziehen."

"Ich will auch nicht ziehen, an was auch immer."

Jeder normale Mensch hätte bei Dracos Anblick reiß aus genommen. Doch dieser anscheinend nicht.

"Is auch hochwertiges Gras."

"Ich brauch kein Gras. Zuhause hab ich genügend davon."

"Schon gut ich hab verstanden. Dann wenigstens ein Wasserpfeifchen?" Der Mann hob etwas vom Boden auf, das Draco nicht kannte, aber er vermutete, dass es so eine Wasserpfeife war.

"Scher dich zum Teufel!" Draco presste die Worte durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch. Nun bekam es auch der Mann mit der Angst zu tun.

"Peace man. Ich geh dann wohl besser." Und damit verschwand er.

"Voll cool, wie du den in die Flucht geschlagen hast."

Harry hatte die letzten Sätze mitbekommen und lehnte nun lässig grinsend am Türrahmen.

"Komm rein!"

Draco stutzte zuerst, doch dann kam er der Aufforderung nach, gespannt, was Harry vorhatte.

Drinnen wurde er von Harry etwas grob in eine Kabine geschupst und auf den Spülkasten gedrückt. Dann verriegelte Harry die Tür und sprach einen stillen Reinigungszauber aus. Anschließend kam er auf den verblüfften Draco zu und begann in dessen Ohr zu flüstern.

"Weißt du, dass ich es schon immer mal auf einer öffentlichen Toilette machen wollte?"

Der warme Atem streifte Dracos Ohr und Nacken. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich breit und ihn fröstelte leicht, da auch noch die Kälte der Wand hinzu kam.

Harry fuhr Dracos Oberschenkel auf und ab, während Draco ein leises "Oh Gott" entwich.

Es verging eine geraume Zeit, in der die Beiden eng aneinander gepresst dastanden und Harry Dracos Oberschenkel massierte.

Dann kamen die Küsse. Zuerst leichte Berührungen der Lippen, immer inniger werdende.

Die Kälte wich von Draco und Harry begann allmählich in den Küssen aufzublühen.

Seine Hände machten immer größere Kreise bis zu Dracos Glied, das er immer leicht streifte.

In Draco flammte das Feuer der Liebe auf und zwischen seinen Beinen begann sich etwas zu regen.

Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Harry nur gewartet und er begann den Weg nach unten mit seinen feuchten, aber heißen Küssen, die Draco auf der nackten Haut brannten, zu beginnen.

"Oh Gott, Har… was machst du heute mit mir…" Draco konnte nur noch unregelmäßig atmen.

Harry blickte daraufhin auf und antwortete: "Du weißt doch, dass ich es schon immer einmal auf einem öffentlichen Klo machen wollte. Und heute ist der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."

Er fuhr mit seinen Küssen fort und traf auf Dracos muskulöse Brust. Die beiden Brustmuskeln, die sich deutlich abzeichneten, umkreiste Harry mit seiner Zungenspitze. Seine Hände hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit leicht um Dracos Glied geschlossen und fuhren es nun auf und ab.

"Har… das ist… wahnsinn… ich könnte… mich daran gewöhn…"

Die Tür der Toilette ging auf. Harry, der immer schon eine schnelle Reaktion hatte, löste sich blitzartig von Dracos Oberkörper, die Hände aber immer noch an Dracos Erektion, und presste seine Lippen auf die Dracos. Er spürte, wie schnell Dracos Atem ging, der durch die Situation nur noch schneller wurde.

Die Person, die hereingekommen war, erleichterte sich und verließ den Raum wieder.

"Ekelhaft… dass sich manche… Gott, Har!" Harry hatte seinen Griff um Dracos Glied verengert. "Dass siich… manche Leute… die Hände nicht… waaschen. Har!"

Harry stupste mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Bauchnabel, das einen leichten Druck auf dessen Blase ausübte.

"Ich kann…"

Abermals ging die Tür auf, doch dieses Mal waren es zwei Personen.

"Ahh. Das wurde auch Zeit…"

"Scheiße. Mein Arsch vibriert. Hugo, du hast noch eine Hand frei. Könntest du ans Handy gehen?"

"Ich komm nicht hin. Du hast den Gürtel zu eng geschnallt."

"Na toll. Kannst du mal halten?"

"Dann gib die Flasche her."

"Nein. Nicht die."

"Was?"

"Au! Nicht so grob! … Hallo?"

Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte Draco in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.

"Nein Mutti… abschütteln Alfons… was? Ja Mutti."

Endlich waren auch diese Zwei wieder draußen und es konnte weitergehen.

Harry nahm Dracos ziemlich steife Erektion in den Mund auf. Abwechselnd blies er leicht darüber oder nahm ihn völlig in seinem Mund auf.

"Scheiße… bist du… gut Har."

Harry blickte auf und erwiderte: "Begabung ist alles."

Draco musste sich allmählich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu kommen und dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass er bereits kleine Mulden in die dünnen Metallwände der Toilette drückte.

Harry bemerkte jedoch Dracos Anspannung. Er leckte auch schon genüsslich Dracos Männlichkeit ab, an deren Spitze sich Lusttropfen bildeten. Leckend sagte Harry: "Lass es kommen."

"Nein… ich… will… noch… nicht."

Harry wollte jetzt endlich Draco schmecke und fuhr mit seinen Händen, die er zuvor auf Dracos Oberschenkel ruhen lies, an dessen empfindlichen Seiten entlang.

Das war zuviel für Draco. Er konnte nicht mehr standhalten und ergoss sich endlich, zu Harrys Zufriedenheit, in dessen Mund. Genüsslich fuhr Harry mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Glied, um auch ja jeden Tropfen von Draco zu erhaschen.

Ein Schauer, der Dracos Körper durchzog, ließ Harry aufschauen.

"Was ist los mit dir?"

Immer noch nach Luft ringend antwortete der Angesprochene: "Mir ist… kalt."

Harry stand auf und presste sich an den schweißnassen Körper seines Freundes. "Das war wunderbar."

Draco nickte nur Matt, da ihm noch immer kalt war.

"Wir sollten raus gehen. Du erkältest dich sonst noch, Dray."

Harry half Draco, der noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen war, vom Spülkasten und führte ihn nach draußen.

**Review:**

**CitySweeper: **Danke für deine Review.

Snape kommt erst etwas später. Aber er kommt.


	21. Die drei am Strand II

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Das Lied ist von Bully Herbig aus "Traumschiff".

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Tschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber Die Schule (bzw. fachpraktische Ausbildung) stand dem Update im Weg. Wenn alles klappt gibt es nächste Woche wieder ein Update. Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Drei am Strand II**

**Was bisher geschah. **

Harry und Draco wollten einen Ausflug an den Strand machen. Lucius meinte jedoch, dass ihr Meister eine Abwechslung braucht und dass die Beiden ihn mitnehmen sollten. Keiner der Drei wollte zuerst recht darauf eingehen, doch schließlich apparierten sie zu einem Muggel FKK-Strand in Italien.

Aber was erzähle ich euch das alles. Ihr wisst es ja sicherlich noch. Nur eins will ich noch mal herausgreifen. Während die Beiden beim "Essen holen" waren ist Voldemort eingeschlafen.

Harry kam mit Draco unterm Arm aus der Toilette. Langsam schlenderten sie wieder Richtung ihres Liegeplatzes. Einige Meter davor blieb Harry erschrocken stehen.

"Dray, wir sollten doch etwas zu essen kaufen. Lass uns schnell etwas kaufen, ehe Voldemort uns sieht und auf irgendwelche mörderischen Gedanken kommt. Ich will am Ende nicht als Grillhähnchen enden."

"Du kennst den dunklen Lord anscheinend immer noch nicht. Der regt sich nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit auf."

Nach einer viertel Stunde standen sie, mit drei Pommes Tüten mit Mayonnaise und drei Coca Colas, zwei Meter näher an ihrem Liegeplatz.

"Har, ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem." Draco deutete mit zitternder Hand auf Voldemort. "Wie sollen wir ihm das erklären?"

Sie sahen sich nachdenklich an.

"Wir könnten ihm einfach aufwecken und nichts sagen. Vielleicht merkt er ja nichts."

Draco stimmte Harry mit einem Kopfnicken zu und hoffte inständig, das es Voldemort nicht sofort bemerken würde.

"Meister… Meister!" Draco versuchte Voldemort wachzurütteln, doch dieser schlief seelenruhig weiter.

"Meister, der Feind greift an."

Blitzartig war Voldemort auf. "Die Zauberstäbe raus und alle Mann an die Geschütze! Feuert mit allem zurück, was wir haben! Messer, Gabeln, was weiß ich… ah, Draco. Was machst du noch hier?"

"Meister, hier ist euer essen."

"Jaah… ohh diese Schmerzen."

"Geht es euch gut, Meister?"

"Meinst du, dass es mir gut geht, wenn ich Schmerzen habe?", antwortete Voldemort wütend. Gleichzeitig blickte er seinen Oberkörper hinunter und erstarrte.

"Was ist das?"

"Ein leiiichter Sonnenbrand?", antwortete Draco ruhig.

"Nein! Das da!" Er fuhr mit den Fingern einen Schriftzug nach, der sich deutlich von der restlichen, krebsroten Haut abzeichnete.

Harry konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen, denn auf Voldemorts Brust stand nicht gerade klein "Fuck me!".

Draco konnte sich hingegen noch besser zusammenreißen und versuchte bei seiner Antwort glaubwürdig zu klingen: "Ich weiß nicht, Meister. Es ist eh komisch, dass das so schnell gegangen ist. Wir waren doch nur kurz beim Essen holen und auf der Toilette."

"Ha! Und das soll ich euch glauben? Ihr wart mindestens eine Stunde unterwegs! Und soll ich euch sagen, was ihr gemacht habt?" Das rote in seinen Augen kam zum Vorschein und seine Stimme wurde auch immer lauter. "Ihr wart nicht einfach soo auf dem Klo! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer von euch so versaut ist, aber was ICH euch sagen kann ist, dass ihr dort rum gemacht habt! Aber lasst euch eins gesagt sein! Ihr könnt euch vor mir nicht so verstellen, dass ich es nicht merke! Ich weiß es schon lange! Und noch was! Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr! Macht doch was ihr wollt! Und zu dir, POTTER. Sei froh, dass du unter Schutz stehst! Und du kannst ebenfalls froh sein, Draco!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er stöhnend auf (er sah so aus, als hätte er einen weiß-roten Anzug an) und trottete fluchend Richtung eines Felsengebildes.

"Seit wann weiß er das, Dray?", fragte Harry bestürzt.

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber etwas Gutes hat es. Wir müssen uns vor ihm nicht mehr verstellen."

"Hmmm. Aber er ist immer noch ziemlich schlecht auf mich zu sprechen. Meinst du nicht, dass er mich dann nicht noch eher umlegen will?"

"Nicht wenn du auf seine Seite wechselst. Wir könnten zusammen in die Gemeinschaft der Todesser eintreten. Was hältst du davon?"

"Das kommt ein bisschen schnell. Ich werd's mir noch überlegen."

"Na dann lass uns essen und anschließend ins Wasser gehen." Draco war glücklich, dass er Harry wieder etwas näher zur dunklen Seite gebracht hatte.

Während dessen einigen hundert Meter weiter.

Der dunkle Lord war gerade dabei eine seltsame Höhlenformation zu erkundschaften, als er auf ein ebenso seltsames, knutschendes Pärchen traf.

"Oh, Dum-dum… es ist schon so lange her… dass wir alleine waren und Zeit hatten."

"Du hast Recht, Kiticat."

Das genügte um Voldemort wieder zurück in seinen verrückten Zustand zu setzen. Es musste das seltsamste Pärchen sein, das er auch kannte. Wie ein Huhn gackernd und mit den Armen schlagend, lief er am Wasser entlang.

"Dray, Dray!" Harry stupste den flach auf dem Wasser treibenden Draco an.

"Dray. Meinst du nicht, dass das dort vorne… Voldemort ist?"

"Wo denn?" Draco blickte sich suchend um.

"Na da!"

"Scheiße! Du hast Recht. Und ihm ist schon wieder etwas passiert. Wir werden ziemlichen Ärger von meinem Dad bekommen."

"Sollen wir zu unserem Platz apparieren? Dann könnten wir ihn dort aufhalten."

"Es wird wohl das Beste sein, da wir dann schneller bei ihm sind."

Beide tauchten unter um beim Verschwinden nicht gesehen zu werden und erschienen Sekunden später an ihrem Platz, gerade rechtzeitig, um den gackernden Voldemort am Weitergehen zu hindern.

"Meister, was ist geschehen?"

"Dum-dum… hihi… Kiticat… hihi."

"Ich denke er ist von dort hinten gekommen. Möglicher weise war er in den Höhlen dort. Soll ich nachsehen was dort los ist? Vielleicht können wir ihm dann helfen."

"OK. Dann werde ich mal zusammenpacken. Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir nach hause apparieren, da es auch schon spät ist."

Harry nickte und setzte zum disapparieren an, da er nicht den ganzen Strand entlang gehen wollte, als ihn Draco aufhielt.

"Sei vorsichtig, Har." Er gab ihm noch einen Kuss und Harry verschwand daraufhin in die Höhlen.

Draco zwängte in der Zwischenzeit den sich sträubenden Voldemort in seine Kleidung und packte die restlichen Sachen zusammen.

Harry hingegen hatte sich in den Höhlen überall umgesehen, das meinte er jedenfalls, und wollte wieder zurück zu Draco apparieren, als er etwas hörte. Neugierig wie er war, ging er dem Geräusch nach und traf auf ein seltsames Gebilde aus grauen Haaren, Füßen und Händen. Als sich dann das eng umschlungene Pärchen zur Seite rollte, stand Harry das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nun konnte er auch Voldemort einwenig verstehen, denn das Pärchen war ihm und dem dunklen Lord wohl bekannt. Nie im Leben hätte sich Harry ausmalen können, dass sein verrückter Schulleiter und seine äußerst strenge Verwandlungslehrerin ein Paar wären und dann auch noch an einem FKK-Strand rumknutschen würden. Aschfahl ihm Gesicht apparierte er zu Draco zurück, der schon ungeduldig wartete.

"Was ist dort drin, Har?"

"Nichts besonderes", stotterte Harry bei dem Gedanken an das seltsame Paar.

"Nichts Besonderes sagst du? Sieh euch doch an! Voldemort spinnt wieder voll rum und du schaust auch so aus, als ob du knapp an einem Schock vorbei gegangen wärst."

"Dumbledore und McGonnagal sind dort drin."

"Das ist doch nichts Besonderes. Du hast sie ja früher jeden Tag gesehen. Was ist wirklich?"

"Sie… sie knutschen zusammen."

"Waas?" Draco wurde ebenfalls weiß im Gesicht, sofern es seine normale Hautfarbe zuließ. "Du meinst… sie sind ein Paar so… wie du und ich?"

Zur Bestätigung nickte Harry.

"Dann kann ich den Meister verstehen. Lass uns nach Hause abhauen und nichts davon zu meinen Eltern, ja?"

Zu Hause schafften sie es unbemerkt Voldemort in sein Zimmer zu bringen und gesellten sich anschließend zu Lucius und Narzissa zum Abendessen.

"Na, wie war euer Tag?" Lucius' Worte durchbrachen die drückende Stille.

"Gut." Wie immer antwortete nur Draco.

"Was habt ihr dort denn so alles gemacht?"

"Was man an einem Strand eben so macht."

"Und wie hat sich der Meister erholt?"

"Weiß nicht. Frag ihn doch selbst."

Es trat abermals Stille ein, doch dann ging die Tür auf und der alte Voldemort, mit seinem etwas eingefallenen Gesicht aber mit einer knallroten Haut, stand mit einem babyblauen Bademantel, einer rot-weiß gepunkteten Badehaube und einer Bürste in der Hand in der Tür.

"Um Himmels Willen, Meister! Was ist geschehen?" Lucius war aufgesprungen und sein Blick wanderte von Voldemort zu Harry und Draco und wieder zurück.

"Dum-dum und Kiticat. Haha! Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen, weil… ich… so… schön bin,

so schlau bin,

so schlank und rank

werd ich Miss Waikiki!

And shower to the left

and shower to the right

and don't forget the soap!

Five, six, seven, eight,

five, six, seven, eight

and touch and push

and touch and push

and towel to the left

and towel to the right

and don't forget the Willi

dry the Willi to the beach!"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sich umgedreht und war immer noch tanzend von dannen gezogen.

"Was ist geschehen, Draco?" Lucius war knapp davor zu explodieren und Narzissa sah auch nicht gerade glücklich aus.

"Er hat Dumbledore und McGonnagal beim knutschen gesehen."

"Draco! Darüber macht man keine Scherze. Was war los?"

"Frag ihn doch selber! Ich weiß es nicht. Wir waren im Wasser, er am Strand und plötzlich ist er wie ein Huhn durch die Gegend gehüpft. Ich weiß nur, dass er aus einer Höhle gekommen ist, in der Dumbledore und McGonnagal geknutscht haben."

"Ich hatte dich gebeten auf ihn aufzupassen, doch du machst dir anscheinend gar nichts aus der Gesundheit unseres Meisters. Das reicht mir für heute. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Du solltest ins Bett gehen und darüber nachdenken, was du gesagt hast!"

Draco hatte ja gewusst, dass seine Eltern ihm dies nicht glauben würden, doch dass sie gleich so reagieren würden, das hatte er nicht geahnt. Und jetzt seinen Eltern zu widersprechen ging nicht, da sie sonst noch wütender werden würden. So gab er Harry ein Zeichen, dass er an der Treppe warten würde und stand vom Tisch auf.

Harry wollte Draco nicht lange warten lassen und so gab er vor, müde zu sein wegen dem vielen schwimmen und verließ ebenfalls den Tisch. Draußen traf er auf einen betrübten Draco.

"Hey, was ist los?"

"Das haben sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Hast du gesehen? Sie haben mich angeschrieen und dann haben sie mich ins Bett geschickt. Ins BETT!"

"Sie haben's sicherlich nicht so gemeint."

"Doch das haben sie… lass uns schlafen gehen."

Eine viertel Stunde später lag jeder in seinem Bett und dachte darüber nach, was sie am nächsten Morgen machen könnten.

**Review:**

**CitySweeper: **Hi! Ob Harry oder Draco noch andere Vorlieben haben, weiß ich nicht. Dass ist FGGs Aufgabengruppe.

Allerdings weiß sie es auch noch nicht, denk ich…

Hoffentlich hat dir auch der zweite Teil von „Drei am Stand" gefallen.

(lenchen)


	22. Die Todesserversammlungen

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Die Todesserversammlungen**

17. August

Der vorige Tag ging ohne größere Vorkommnisse über die Runde. Es hatte immer wieder geregnet, Voldemort ist wieder einigermaßen zur Vernunft gekommen und er hatte sich heftig mit Lucius gestritten, da dieser noch keine endgültigen Resultate wegen seines Sohnes hatte.

An diesem Tag hatte Voldemort selbstständig, auch wenn der Doktor ihm davon abgeraten hatte, eine Versammlung der Todesser einberufen. Spät am Nachmittag hatten sich dann auch alle versammelt.

"Ich fasse es einfach nicht", schnauzte der dunkle Lord alle an. "Ihr hattet über zwei Monate Zeit um den richtigen zu finden. Doch habt ihr das? Nein! Anscheinend bin ich hier nur von lauter Nichtsnutzen umgeben. Aus fünf Leuten soll ich mir jetzt den Richtigen raussuchen oder was? Vielleicht ist da dann nicht einmal der richtige dabei, weil ihr nicht alle Akten gefunden habt? Ich hätte mehr von euch erwartet! Ihr habt sie ja noch nicht einmal ausgetestet. Das ist Verrat an meiner Person! Mir so etwas unter zujubeln!"

Jeder einzelne der Todesser wurde bei der Standpauke von Voldemort immer kleiner. Sie hatten nicht mit solch einem Wutanfall gerechnet, da sie eh schon so viel Mühe mit diesen fünf Jungen hatten.

Nach einer halben Stunde hörte das Geschrei endlich auf und jeder war froh, als er seinen Auftrag erhalten hatte einen der vier Jungen zu beschatten, Harry wurde eh schon die ganze Zeit von Voldemort selbst beobachtet, und dann entlassen wurde.

Ausgelaugt und mit einem rauen, trockenen Hals verließ der Lord die Kellergewölbe von Malfoy-Manor. Oben an der Treppe traf er auf Draco und erhoffte sich hier wenigstens einen Lichtblick. "Und, Draco? Hast du es dir schon überlegt?"

"Noch nicht ganz, Meister. Ich wollte zuvor noch Harry überzeugen."

"Guter Junge. Aus dir könnte später einmal ein guter Todesser werden. Du sorgst dich wenigstens noch um unser Bestehen und versuchst den Feind zu überzeugen."

Er klopfte Draco anerkennend auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann stehen um zu Bett zu gehen.

Auch Harry und Draco gingen zur selben Zeit ins Bett, da sie an diesem Tag im Wald waren und zwei riesige Körbe voller Pilze gesammelt hatten.

18. August

"Meister! Wacht auf. Ein dringender Notfall."

Snape war in Voldemorts Zimmer gestürmt und versuchte ihn wachzurütteln.

"Severus. Was geht hier vor. Weshalb weckst du mich?"

"Ihr hattet mich beauftragt bescheid zugeben, wenn Dumbledore wieder etwas mit Potter vorhat. Dieses Mal will er ihn mit Hilfe von Posteulen aufspüren und gegen dessen Willen mitnehmen und einsperren. Doch damit noch nicht genug. Er will ihn manipulieren und wieder an sich binden."

"Waas? Dieser Mistkerl! Es darf keine Eule Potter erreichen. Sie sollen von unseren Ministeriumsleuten unauffällig abgefangen werden. Des Weiteren wirst du mit Lucius eine Todesserversammlung vorbereiten. Ich muss einmal ein Wort mit Potter reden."

Snape nickte und begann nach Lucius zu suchen. Voldemort nahm sich einfach die Freiheit und marschierte direkt zu Harrys Zimmer.

Zur selben Zeit in Harrys Zimmer.

"Hey, du verwöhnst mich heute wieder ganz schön."

Draco hatte Harry Frühstück ans Bett gebracht und lag nun eng neben Harry.

"Na ja. Ich muss ja auch etwas bieten oder?"

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Du bietest so schon genug."

Und er strich Draco durch sein weiches, samtiges blondes Haar.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit musste Draco etwas loswerden: "Har?"

"Hm?"

"Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dir deine Haare wachsen lassen solltest?"

"Meinst du?"

"Ich denke mit langen Haaren siehst du noch sexyer aus. So bis zu den Schultern und man kann damit viel mehr machen."

Harry verstand, was Draco meinte und begann zu grinsen.

Das war das Zeichen für Draco. Er näherte sich Harrys Lippen. Noch 5cm, noch drei, zwei… die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und Voldemort stand mit einem entsetzten Gesicht da. Draco war erschrocken zurückgewichen und als er bemerkte, dass es der dunkle Lord war, kroch er langsam aus dem Bett und entfernte sich vom Bett.

"Meister, was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Das geht dich gar nichts an. Das gleiche könnte ich dich aber fragen. Nach meinen Informationen ist das hier nicht dein Bett. Also wärst du so freundlich und würdest uns zwei alleine lassen?"

Nur widerwillig entfernte sich Draco noch weiter vom Bett. Bei der Tür blickte er noch einmal zu dem ängstlichen Harry zurück und meinte darauf hin zu Voldemort: "Ihr wisst, dass Harry unter unserem Schutz steht und dass ihr versprochen habt ihm hier nichts zu tun? Und außerdem. Bitte sagt es nicht meinen Eltern."

"Erstens ja, ich weiß es. Ich würde mich aber nicht von euch davon abhalten lass. Zweitens: Ich brauche ihn noch. Drittens: Ich werde mich hüten so etwas deinen Eltern zu sagen. Das kannst du ihnen schon selbst beibringen. Und viertens: Könntest du uns jetzt endlich alleine lassen? Ich werde Potter schon kein Haar krümmen und ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Draco wollte nicht weiter etwas sagen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, als was Voldemort mit Harry im Zimmer machen könnte, stieg er die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich zu seiner Mutter in die Küche.

Voldemort hatte inzwischen ebenfalls einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett heraufbeschworen und hatte sich gesetzt.

"Ihr jungen Leute habt heutzutage wenig Zeit für uns. Das weiß ich. Vor allem, wie ich sehe, ihr. Ich will also gleich zum Punkt kommen, Potter."

Harry war verblüfft darüber, wie Voldemort mit ihm sprach.

"Du darfst keine Eulen mehr empfangen. Hör mir zu!"

Harry hatte den Mund schon geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber nach diesen Worten sofort wieder.

"Die benutzen sie nämlich als Köder. Wenn du anbeißt wissen sie , dass du hier bist und werden dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mitnehmen, dich gegen deinen Willen einsperren, dich manipulieren wenn du nicht kooperieren willst und dir dann ihren Willen aufzwängen. Die wollen, dass du wieder zu ihnen zurückkommst. Ich habe also veranlasst, dass die Eulen an dich von meinen Leuten im Ministerium abgefangen werden und du die Post selbstverständlich ungeöffnet bekommst."

"Aber wer sind denn DIE? Das Ministerium, oder Granger und Weasley etwa?"

"Nein, der Orden. Ich will, dass du dich selbst entscheiden kannst. Aber achte auch auf Draco. Wenn du ihm irgend etwas antun solltest bekommst du es auch mit mir zu tun. Er ist wie ein Sohn für mich und meine Rache wird, wie üblich, grausam sein. Am Besten du hältst dich gleich jetzt schon von ihm fern, wenn du nicht weißt, was du willst."

Eine lange Pause trat ein, dann erhob sich Voldemort und der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, verschwand sofort. Er schlurfte langsam zur Tür hinüber. Bei jedem Schritt den er tat merkte er, dass er nicht mehr ganz bei Kräften war und endlich seinen Sohn finden musste. Es ging ihm zwar seit Anfang August besser, doch wusste er nicht wieso. Voldemort wollte gerade die Türklinke nach unten drücken, als eine zitternde Stimme von hinten kam.

"Warten sie! Ich habe einen Vorschlag, der sie Interessieren könnte."

Voldemort horchte auf. Was wusste Potter, was er noch nicht wusste? Er drehte sich um und blickte Harry in die Augen.

"Nun, ich höre?"

"Ich weiß, wo das Hauptquartier des Ordens ist."

"Das ist nichts Neues. Das wusste ich schon seit dem ersten Tag von Severus und der weiß es sicherlich besser als du."

"Aber ich weiß mehr als Snape!" Seine Stimme klang nun mutiger und zitterte nicht mehr. "Ich könnte sie in das Haus reinlassen."

"Das geht nicht. Severus hat dies schon etliche Male versucht."

"Das kann schon sein. Aber nur weil ich es nicht wollte, aber ich könnte sie reinlassen."

Voldemort, der noch immer an der Tür stand, zog sie auf und setzte einen Fuß auf die Türschwelle.

"Warten sie! Dieses Mal würde es klappen. Das Haus gehört mir."

Voldemort schloss nochmals die Tür und beschwor einen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich.

Harrys Ergeiz wuchs, da er auch unbedingt dem Orden eins auswischen wollte, weil sie ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen.

"Ich habe letztes Jahr, als ich dort kurze Zeit wegen des Ordens hin musste, einen Geheimgang entdeckt, der zu dem Brunnen im Garten führt. Ich könnte sie durch die Schutzzauber bringen, aber unter einer Bedingung: Es darf keinem der anderen oder dem Haus ernsthaft etwas passieren und das Bild der alten Black muss weg. Der Orden soll nur aus meinem Haus vertrieben werden und ihr werdet euren Spaß haben."

"Na gut. Aber wir sind doch kein Aufräumdienst. Das mit dem Bild ist nicht."

"OK. Dann muss ich eben das mit dem Orden selber machen."

"Schon gut, wir werden es dann entfernen. Wie gehen wir vor?"

"Ich werde sie bis zum Haus begleiten und dort einlassen. Warten werde ich am Gartentor. Wir apparieren ans Ende der Straße, damit uns keiner sehen kann. Von dort aus werden wir auf einem Trampelpfad hinter den Häusern bis zum Hauptquartier gelangen. Dann werde ich sie noch bis in den Tunnel bringen und dann am Gartentor warten. Im Tunnel sind keine weiteren Schutzzauber mehr, aber passen sie auf, dass die Geheimtür nicht zugeht, da sie nicht zu finden ist, außer von denen, die wissen, wo sie ist. Als Tipp noch, tauchen sie nicht gleich mit allen auf. Machen sie zwei Gruppen."

Harry hatte zufrieden geendet, während Voldemort überlegte, ob er Harry trauen konnte.

Um ca. 11 Uhr hatte der dunkle Lord seine Gefolgsleute eingewiesen und war nun zum Aufbruch bereit. Er hatte sie trotzdem noch ermahnt wachsam zu sein, da er Harry nicht ganz glaubte, auch wenn Draco versucht hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen.

**Review:**

**CitySweeper**: Danke für deine Review. Viel Spaß beim lesen.


	23. Vom Rupfen und Grillen

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Vom Rupfen und Grillen**

Was bisher am 18. August geschah: Das wisst ihr ja natürlich, sonst würdet ihr ja sicherlich nicht dieses Kapitel lesen, oder wer fängt schon mitten in einer Geschichte an zu lesen? Nur so viel. Die ganze Todessergruppe, einschließlich Draco und Voldemort stehen im Geheimgang vom Grimmauldplace (nicht Black-Manor), den Harry ihnen gezeigt hatte.

Harry versuchte unter einem Baum und seinem Tarnumhang Schutz vor dem strömenden Regen zu finden, während die große Gruppe aus vermummten Gestalten sich stetig der Tür am Ende des Ganges entgegenwalzte.

Plötzlich hob Voldemort die Hand und die Gruppe hielt an. "Ab jetzt haltet ihr alle eure Klappe!"

"Meister, äch wollte gärne wissen, ob wär wirklich das Bäld wägmachen mössen. Wär könnten…"

Voldemort funkelte den Todesser böse an und bot ihm Einhalt. "Das wird gemacht, sonst bekommst du Ärger. Und wehe ich höre jetzt noch einen Mucks, dann rollen Köpfe. Ich will, dass ihr so leise wie eine pinkelnde Laus seid."

Kaum stand die schwarze Menschenschlange hinter der Tür, hörten sie auch schon hektisches Stimmengewirr.

"Erste Gruppe, Achtung!" Die Todesser, die zu dieser Gruppe gehörten, sammelten sich neben Voldemort dicht hinter dem Ausgang. "Stürmen!"

Der, der der Tür am nächsten stand, riss diese auf und die erste Gruppe, mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite, stürmte die Eingangshalle, wo sich gerade in dem Moment die meisten der Ordensmitglieder befanden.

Die Ordensmitglieder, jeweils verfolgt von einem der Todesser, flohen in alle Richtungen. Ron, der gerade mit dem Besen zur Versammlung erschienen war, wollte nach oben schweben, doch ein großer, schlanker war schneller als sein alter Besen, packte diesen an den Borsten und zog den Rotschopf somit auf die Erde zurück um sich mit ihm ein Duell zu liefern.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten wirren Kampfes, trat die zweite Gruppe der Todesser hervor, um die Ordensleute endgültig ein zu Zingeln.

Dem Tumult entkamen vier Leute. Drei der Todesser, die sich mit dem kreischenden Bild abmühen mussten und noch jemand aus dem Kreis des Ordens. Dieser jemand konnte sich bis ins Speisezimmer unbemerkt durchschlagen und dort einen kurzen Brief verfassen. Es störte sie nicht, dass während dessen Blut aus ihrer Nase auf das Pergament tropfte. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, band sie den Brief dem quietschenden Pig in der Küche ans Bein und feuerte diesen ins Freie.

Hoffentlich würde die erbetene Hilfe schnell kommen.

Was die Frau nicht wusste, dass derjenige praktisch schon vor der Tür stand.

Als Harry die kleine Eule sah, ahnte er schon was kam. Von den Schreien, die er immer wieder hörte, entfaltete er neugierig das Pergament und las.

Lieber Harry,

wir brauchen dringend deine Hilfe. Die Todesser sind im Grimmauldplace aufgetaucht und attackieren uns. Bitte komm schnell. Sie versuchen sich auch an dem Bild der alten Black. Vielleicht haben sie es auf noch mehr abgesehen.

Tonks

Harry besah sich belustigt das komisch rote Papier. Die Todesser sollten doch nicht so weit gehen. Doch andererseits gefiel ihm der blutige Gedanke. Doch wie würde bloß all das Blut aus den Wänden und dem schönen Holzboden rausgehen?

Nicht nur das war seine einzigste Sorge. Der Regen hatte seine ganze Kleidung durchnässt und ihm wurde immer kälter.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde frieren für Harry und harten Kämpfens für die Anderen, hatten es die Drei endlich geschafft, das sich sträubende und kreischende Bild von der Wand zu nehmen.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Todesser verschwanden einzeln im Gang und apparierten vom Ende aus nach Hause.

Am Abend musste Draco seinen Eltern und Severus, die zu Hause bleiben mussten, und Harry die Attacke genau schildern.

19. August

Als Harry an diesem Tag aufwachte, pochte ihm der Kopf und so ließ er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Um zehn Uhr kam Draco ins Zimmer, um zu sehen, was mit Harry los war. Als er festgestellt hatte, wie schlecht es Harry ging, ordnete er diesem strikte Bettruhe an und brachte ihm Frühstück ans Bett.

Den restlichen Vormittag über verbrachte Harry schlafend, bis ihn Narzissa zum Mittagessen weckte.

"Wie geht es dir Harry?"

"Nicht so gut."

"Kein Wunder. Du hast dir eine schlimme Erkältung eingefangen. Am Besten du isst jetzt etwas und versuchst dann wieder zu schlafen."

"Mrs. Malfoy. Könnten sie mir vielleicht ein Buch bringen, das ich lesen könnte?"

"Natürlich. Aber nun iss und ruh dich dann aus."

Harry gehorchte und erwachte erst wieder gegen sechs. Da Draco anscheinend noch immer nicht von der Aufgabe mit seinem Vater zurück war, die ihnen Voldemort erteilt hatte, nahm Harry das Buch zur Hand, das ihm Narzissa gebracht hatte.

Es mussten ungefähr zwei Stunden vergangen sein, seit er in dem Buch "Die dunklen Schatten der Finsternis" angefangen hatte zu lesen. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und Draco kam endlich herein.

"Hey Schatz, wie geht es dir?"

"Schon besser. Doch jetzt frier ich mir glaub ich gerade ETWAS ab."

Draco begann zu grinsen und schloss die Tür.

"Na wenn's schon so schlimm ist. Ich glaube dann muss ich dir noch bevor du abkratzt einen Gefallen erweisen."

Sofort legte Harry das Buch weg und begann demonstrativ zu zittern.

"Mir ist so kalt. Ich glaube ich spüre schon einige Körperteile nicht mehr."

"Oh, Gott. Das ist ja furchtbar, aber ich weiß nicht, was man dagegen tun könnte. Ich glaube ich hole am Besten meine Mutter. Die weiß was zu tun ist." Draco drehte sich spielerisch um und wollte zur Tür hinausgehen.

"Dray!" Harry wartete, bis Draco sich wieder zu ihm gedreht hatte, blinzelte ihm gekonnt zu und sprach dann weiter.

"Ich glaube, dass es mit ein paar heißen Berührungen und engem Körperkontakt zu bestimmten Personen behoben werden kann."

Draco musste schmunzeln. Auf was für Gedanken sein Partner kam. Doch er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, zog sein Hemd aus und kam zu Harry ins warme Bett.

"Wow. Kann das sein, dass du gerade nicht frierst sondern das Bett durchbrennst?"

Harry sah verlegen zur Seite. Doch nach kurzer Zeit ging es los. Draco setzte nur noch ein "Aber wehe ich werd auch krank" vorweg, dann folgte ein lang andauernder sanfter Kuss.

"Willst du es wirklich heute tun?"

"Warum nicht?" Harrys Hände liebkosten Dracos Haut und wanderten stetig abwärts.

"Ich meine, du bist krank. Es könnte dir vielleicht zuviel werden. Ahh…"

Harry war an Dracos Po angelangt und knetete diesen sanft.

"Wenn du bei mir bist, bin ich nicht krank."

Ein weiterer Kuss folgte und Draco übernahm die Oberhand. Er setzte sich auf Harry und begann dessen Schlafanzugknöpfe langsam zu öffnen. Jedes Stückchen frei gewordene Haut versah er dann sogleich mit einem Feuchten Kuss wobei sich Harrys Atem immer mehr verschnellerte. Nachdem alle Knöpfe geöffnet waren, flog das erste Teil ziellos in eine Ecke. Dann folgte auch sogleich die dazugehörige Hose und die Jeans von Draco. Er ließ sich noch von den gierigen Fingern Harrys seiner Boxershorts berauben, dann platzierte er sich zwischen den Beinen seines Partners und begann an dessen Schlüsselbein zu knabbern. In der Zwischenzeit wanderte eine seiner Hände zu Harrys Brustwarze und reizte sie so, dass sie sofort darauf ansprach und sich aufrichtete. Die andere suchte sich ihren Weg zu Harrys Eingang.

Harry war nun so weit, dass er langsam zu stöhnen und zu wimmern anfing. Dies wiederum spornte Draco an und er setzte seinen Weg mit küssen bis zum Bauchnabel fort. Er spürte, wie Harrys Glied immer steifer und aufrechter wurde und rieb das seine daran. Dann platzierte er sich nochmals neu zwischen Harrys Beinen und drang sofort tief ein. Harry entfloh ein spitzer Schrei und er kam Draco aber instinktiv mit seinem Becken entgegen.

Um die lauten Stöhner von ihnen zu unterbinden, da sie vergessen hatten die Tür mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen, presste Draco seine Lippen auf die Harrys und focht mit ihm zugleich einen Zungenkampf. Doch lange half dies nicht, da sie ihr Tempo immer mehr erhöhten, ohne es richtig zu bemerken. Mit dem stetig schneller werdenden Tempo kamen sie auch ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher. Draco versuchte nochmals mit härteren Stößen weiter in Harry einzudringen um ihn noch besser zu reizen und auszufüllen.

Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und "Harry hast… Oh Gott!", kam es von Narzissa.

Im selben Augenblick kam auch Lucius herein. "Was ist… Draco!", herrschte er ihn an. "Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?"

Draco kniete nun kerzengerade im Bett, sofern es ging, da er ja immer noch in Harry war. In Zeitlupe zog er sich aus Harry zurück, drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um und blickte sie fragend an.

In einem ganz schlichten und einfachen Tonfall, den Harry von Lucius nicht kannte, sagte dieser zu Draco: "Zieh dich an Sohn, Blaise ist verschwunden. Harry, du könntest uns auch helfen ihn zu suchen, da es dir ja offensichtlich schon besser geht."

Danach gingen beide Eltern aus dem Zimmer, um draußen auf die Beiden zu warten. Draco blickte Harry nur wehleidig an und küsste ihn nochmals innig. Dann zogen sie sich an um bei der Suche zu helfen. _ Die engen Sachen stehen ihm so gut im Gegensatz zu denen seines Cousins. Und mit dieser riesen Beule in der Hose sieht er so heiß aus. Richtig zum anbeißen. _ Draco wollte schon zur Tür hinaus gehen, als ihn Harry noch zurückhielt.

"Du willst doch nicht so vor deine Eltern treten oder?"

"Du hast Recht."

Draco sprach einen Kühlungszauber über ihre steifen Erektionen aus und öffnete danach die Tür.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich. Was sollte das denn eben?"

Keiner gab eine Antwort darauf und sie begannen die Suche nach Blaise.

**Reviews:**

**Kathibell01: **Danke für deine Review. Und ich hoffe dir gefällt unsere Geschichte auch weiterhin.

**natsucat: **Danke. Viel spaß beim lesen.

**CitySweeper: **Hi! Wieder einmal danke für deine Review.

Tja, was kann man Sagen, wenn ein Slytherin etwas für sich herausholen kann, dann schweigt er auch mal. Und wir reden hier ja von dem Slytherin schlechthin.

Viel spaß beim weiterlesen.

lenchen


	24. Gespräche über Gespräche I

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Hi! Ab jetzt versuchen wir jedes Wochenende ein Kapitel hochzustellen, da Dienstag/Mittwoch in den letzten Wochen überhaupt nicht mehr geklappt hat.

Ich entschuldige mich auch gleich noch für die kommenden Male, wenn ein Kapitel zu spät erscheint. Aber Wir (fgg, lenchen und unser Beta) haben Schule und da sind wir froh, wenn wir die Kapitel rechtzeitig hinkriegen. Aber keine Angst früher oder später updaten wir immer.(lenchen)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Gespräche über Gespräche I**

20. August 

Die Suche nach Blaise war immer noch nicht abgeschlossen. Harry und Draco irrten, seitdem sie gestört wurden, ziellos und müde durch die Winkelgasse. Sie hatten mit den anderen abgemacht, dass sie alle magischen Londoner Orte und Clubs nach Blaise abklappern würden, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihm. Letztendlich hatten sie auch die Nokturngasse mit all ihren Nachtclubs, Pubs, Lokalen und Läden durchkämmt.

"Wenn ich diesen Mistkerl in die Finger bekomme. Der kann was erleben. Und wehe er ist da, wo ich jetzt meine, dass er ist. Es gibt nämlich in London noch einen Club, wo wir zwei früher öfter waren."

"Was ist das für ein Club?"

"Ein Stripclub."

"Na gut. Lass uns nachschauen. Wenn er dort nicht ist, können wir wenigstens wieder nach Hause und ins Bett."

Sie machten sich zur nächsten U-Bahnstation auf, da sie nirgends apparieren konnten und nahmen den Zug zum östlichen Stadtteil. Draco kannte seinen Cousin anscheinend sehr gut, denn genau dort war Blaise. Er lag sturz betrunken unter einem Tisch und schlief seinen Rausch aus. Draco packte Blaise unsanft am Hemdkragen und zog ihn auf einen Stuhl. Dabei war ein leises murmeln zu hören: "Nicht so grob, Gorgi."

Nachdem Blaise immer noch schlief, Ohrfeigte ihn Draco ein paar Mal und schüttete ihm dann ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf. Endlich erwachte dieser langsam um sogleich von Draco wieder am Hemdkragen gepackt zu werden und sich von ihm übelst beschimpfen zu lassen.

"Du elendliche Sau, du Mistkerl, du Waschlappen."

"Dra…" Blaise war nun wirklich wach und begann zu husten, da ihm Draco durch das ewige Schütteln immer wieder die Luft abschnürte.

"Dray, lass ihn los. Er ist schon ganz blau."

"Das stimmt. Er hat mal wieder zu viel Alkohol mit anderen Dingen gemixt und ist dann unterm Tisch eingepennt, während uns meine Eltern erwischt haben und wir uns die ganze Nacht abgeplagt haben ihn zu suchen. Du elendliches Schwein… du, du Tomate… du Gurke…"

"Dray, es reicht. Lass uns die Anderen informieren. Der Typ an der Bar guckt schon so komisch."

Nur schwer lies sich Draco von Blaise entfernen. Blaise sah Harry zum ersten Mal dankend an und versuchte Draco die Situation zu erklären, was aber fehlschlug.

Zu Hause in Malfoy-Manor angekommen, informierten sie die Anderen.

Draco war den ganzen Tag noch sauer auf Blaise, warum er auch ausgerechnet an diesem Tag verschwinden musste und redete kein Wort mit ihm. Das war zu Gunsten Harrys und Blaises, die sich durch ein längeres Gespräch näher kennen lernten.

Nach dem Abendessen reiste dann Blaise mit seinen Eltern wieder ab und Draco und Harry wollten zu Bett gehen.

"Du Dray? Meinst du, dass deine Eltern das Gestern gar nicht richtig registriert hatten?"

"Glaub ich nicht. So hatte ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Aber warum haben sie dann kein Wort darüber gesagt?"

"Du kennst sie schlecht. Sie müssen erst einmal darüber schlafen und zusammen darüber sprechen. Dann kommt erst der große Ärger."

21. August 

Harry und Draco hatten es sich gerade im Schatten einer alten Eiche bequem gemacht, um eine Partie Zaubererschach zu spielen, als sich Lucius zu ihnen gesellte.

"Ein herrlicher Tag heute. Nicht wahr Jungs?"

"Dad! Wir wissen, weshalb du hier bist. Also wo ist Mum?"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn verblüfft an.

"Warum denn? Und was sollte los sein?"

"Du kannst auch ohne Mum anfangen. Wir ändern unsere Meinung nicht und außerdem wollten wir gerade eine Partie Schach spielen."

"Nicht etwa eine Partie Stripschach…"

"Dad! Es reicht!"

Was Lucius aber nicht wusste war, dass er bei den beiden Jüngeren durch seinen ach so tollen Witz eine neue Spielweise von Schach hervorgerufen hatte. Ein neuer Plan für dämmrige Abendstunden reifte in ihren Köpfen, bis sie von Narzissas baldigem Erscheinen unterbrochen wurden.

"Sind wir jetzt endlich vollzählig, damit wir das Gespräch hinter uns bringen können? Wir haben noch was besseres zu tun", beschwerte sich Draco.

Harry wurde auf seinem Stuhl immer kleiner, da er wusste, was kommen würde. Auch wenn er noch nie solche Gespräche über DIESES Thema mit Erwachsenen hatte, mochte er sie jetzt schon nicht.

"Nun gut", begann Lucius, "ich werde gleich zum Punkt kommen. Wie lange geht das mit euch beiden schon? Sicherlich nicht ein paar Tage erst."

Nachdem er keine Antwort bekam, fuhr er fort: "OK. Ihr wollt mir nicht antworten. Dann werde ich euch all meine Fragen stellen, aber bis zum Abend will ich sie beantwortet haben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ein zaghaftes Nicken kam von den Beiden. Es sah so aus, als ob Harry und Draco etwas Schlimmes angestellt hatten und jetzt ihre Strafe bekamen.

"Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ihr in der Schule Sachen ausprobiert, experimentiert und es mit jedem treibt, den ihr finden könnt. Dafür ist sie ja da. Doch bei mir zu Hause gibt es das nicht. Hab ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt? Ich sehe es also nicht gerne, wenn ihr SO zusammen seid. Es könnte aber auch Probleme mit dem Meister geben."

"Was für Probleme könnte es mit mir geben?"

Keiner der vier hatte den näher kommenden Voldemort gesehen, der nun hinter Lucius stand.

"Wie soll ich es euch erklären, Meister? Draco und Harry haben… ich habe sie im Bett erwischt."

"Dachte ich es mir schon. Es musste so sein und ihr habt euch mir widersetzt."

"Was soll das heißen, Meister? Wusstet ihr etwa schon davon?"

"Ja, ich habe es schon gewusst und ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich trennen sollen, solange es geht." Dabei funkelte er bösartig mit seinen roten Augen zu Harry hinüber.

"Warum habt ihr uns dann nichts davon gesagt? Draco ist schließlich unser Sohn", meldete sich nun Narzissa zu Wort.

"Ich hatte sozusagen einen Eid geleistet und du weißt ja, wie das ist. Aber nun da es alle wissen, und es keinem recht ist, befehle ich euch, dass ihr euch trennt und Potter das Haus verlässt, ehe er uns noch mehr ausspioniert."

Harry musste all seinen Gryffindormut zusammenkratzen um dagegen erwidern zu können.

"Moment mal. Ich habe sie nicht ausspioniert. Ich habe ihnen sogar ins Hauptquartier geholfen. Außerdem bin ich hier auf die Einladung von Draco und ich werde hier erst wieder gehen, wenn Draco, Mr. oder Mrs. Malfoy irgendetwas sagen, dass ich gehen soll oder wenn die Schule wieder anfängt."

"So, so. Du hast ja anscheinend ganz schön viel Mut. Keiner meiner Anhänger würde so mit mir reden, geschweige denn sich meinen Befehlen widersetzen."

"Ich bin ja auch keiner ihrer Untertanen. Notfalls würde ich mich mit ihnen auch Duellieren. Ich bin mächtig geworden. Sehr mächtig sogar und mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sie besiegen könnte. Und noch etwas. Ich liebe Draco. Ich habe noch nie solche Gefühle für einen Menschen gehabt wie für ihn. Und das wird nie jemand ändern können."

"Du wagst dich ganz schön weit vor, junger Mann. Mich hat noch nie jemand in einem Duell geschlagen und du wirst es auch nicht schaffen. Sei nur froh, dass du jetzt noch unter dem Schutz der Malfoys stehst, sonst könnten wir das Duell gleich austragen, aber so hast du wenigstens noch ein wenig länger zu leben. Zu unserem Duell kommen wir schon noch."

"Das werde ich nicht zulassen", Draco hatte mit offenem Mund, genau wie seine Eltern, beobachtet, wie viel Mut doch sein Freund hatte.

"Ich liebe Harry. Bei meinen ganzen Nachtaktionen, das heißt wenn ich jemanden genagelt hatte, habe ich noch nie so etwas für einen empfunden wie für Harry. Es ist auch immer furchtbar für mich, wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe ist."

Er nahm zum entsetzen aller Erwachsenen nun auch noch Harrys Hand.

"Und ich werde ihn auch mit meinem Leben verteidigen."

"Jetzt kommt es mir erst." Wieder einmal sprach Lucius.

"also das der Grund, weshalb du Pansy nicht heiraten wolltest und deshalb solch einen Aufstand gemacht hast und Harry an diesem Tag so mies drauf war und mit dir nicht geredet hat, nachdem er den Meister und mich belauscht hatte?"

"Bist du da ganz alleine drauf gekommen?"

"Draco! Nicht in diesem Ton."

"Ist doch wahr. Und außerdem wollte mich Parkinson auch nicht heiraten."

"Was habt ihr eigentlich mit ihr gemacht? Die ganze Zeit hat sie nur von dir geschwärmt und wie gerne sie dich heiraten wollte und dann auf einmal hat sie sich dagegen gesträubt."

"Sie hat uns zusammen gesehen. Zufrieden?"

"OK. OK. Ich werde Harry wohl kein Hausverbot erteilen können, da wir sonst dich auch verlieren würden. Wir werden es wohl akzeptieren müssen, dass unser einziger Sohn schwul ist und den Feind liebt. Lass mich ausreden!" Er wimmelte Draco ab.

"Doch schätzt euch noch nicht zu sicher. Ich werde erst testen, so wie ich es auch bei Pansy getan hatte, ob Harry würdig ist in unsere Familie aufgenommen zu werden."

"Aha. Und die Parkinson Schlampe war mir also würdig. Das muss ja ein ziemlich niedriges Niveau sein, auf das wir schon gesunken sind. Harry ist viel besser als sie, da er der jüngste Sucher des Jahrhunderts in Gryffindor war und den Meister fast sieben Mal besiegt hat."

"Aber es waren immer unfaire Kämpfe", schmollte Voldemort.

"Er ist im Besitz von einem Haus und einem Manor und hat ziemlich viel Kohle. Er hat einen guten Charakter und würde mich auch niemals im Stich lassen."

"Na und?"

"Na und?" Draco flippte fast aus, da sein Vater sich nicht darauf einließ.

"Draco."

"Und außerdem Mr. Malfoy. Sie können ja gar nicht wissen, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Aber eins werde ich ihnen verraten. Ich bin nicht mehr auf Dumbledores Seite, oder weshalb hätte ich ihn sonst aus meinem Haus vertrieben?"

"Nun gut. Ehe wir hier noch einen Streit anfangen, sollten wir zu Mittag essen. Aber Harry, ich werde dich beobachten und es wird in getrennten Betten geschlafen. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt? Ich will keine schweinischen Sachen in meinem Haus haben."

Mit dieser Warnung machten sich alle fünf zum Mittagessen auf.

**Reviews:**

**Kathiebelll01: **Freut uns, dass du begeistert bis. Viel spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

**Natsucat: **Dir kann ich nur schönens lesen wünschen.

Und erstick uns nicht. 


	25. Gespräche über Gespräche II

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Gespräche über Gespräche II**

22. August

Fuchsbau:

„Ron, Hermine? Kommt runter es gibt Frühstück", rief Molly Weasley vom untersten Treppenansatz aus.

10 Minuten später saßen Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charly, Ginny, Ron und Hermine am Küchentisch, um zu Frühstücken.

„Mum?"

„Ja, Ginny?"

„Warum geht ihr heute nach Hogwarts für das Ordenstreffen und seid nicht im Grimmauld Place?"

„Ginny", fing Mr. Weasley an, „der Grimmauld Place ist nicht mehr sicher. Die Todesser sind drauf gekommen, wo wir unsere Treffen abhalten und sind mitten in die Ankunftszeit der letzte Versammlung hineingeplatzt."

„Oh. – Kann ich hier bleiben, während ihr alle weg seid?"

„Gut. Aber du stellst nichts an, versprochen?", verlangte Mrs. Weasley.

„Geht klar", freute sich Ginny.

„Ron, Hermine? Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo Harry ist?", fragte Charly.

„Wir haben zwar Briefe von ihm bekommen, aber die hören sich nicht wirklich nach Harry an. Von seinem Aufenthaltsort wissen wir leider auch nichts", antwortete Hermine.

„Was meinst du mit: 'Hört sich nicht nach Harry an'?", ließ sich nun ein skeptisch dreinblickender Percy vernehmen.

„Na ja … Die paar Briefe, die wir bekommen haben hören sich abweisend an … Weiß nicht wie ich's beschreiben soll … hmmm", druckste Ron herum, „Sie hören sich wütend und überhaupt nicht freundschaftlich an. Ich glaub das beschreibt sie am Besten."

„Aha. Ich hoffe ihr habt Professor Dumbledore bereits informiert!"

„Natürlich", empörte sich Hermine.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie hatten also richtig vermutet, dass Harry nichts mehr mit Ron oder Hermine zu tun haben wollte. Sie waren sich auch sicher, dass Harry derjenige war, der die Todesser ins alte Hauptquartier rein gelassen hatte. Immerhin gehörte ihm das Haus!

Sie freuten sich für ihn, dass er offenbar einen Weg gefunden hatte, sich etwas mehr Freiheit zu verschaffen.

Doch trotz allem, waren sie etwas besorgt um ihren Freund – und Teilhaber.

Für den nächsten Tag nahmen sie sich vor, Harry einen Brief zu schicken und ihm zu erzählen, was zur Zeit los war.

Außerdem wollten sie ihm Informationen über das Ordenstreffen zukommen lassen, dass an diesem Tag statt finden sollte. Das waren sie ihm schuldig, denn ohne ihn, würden sie noch immer ihren Eltern auf der Tasche liegen und hatten somit ein großes Stück Freiheit gewonnen.

Außerdem hatte er immer wieder mal beim Testen ihrer neuen Produkte geholfen.

Als Opfer und als Täter, je nach Bedarf.

Kurz vor 11:00 Uhr standen alle Weasleys(bis auf Ginny) und Hermine bereit nach Hogsmeade zu flohen und von dort aus nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Hogwarts:

Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Professor für eben dieses Fach an Hogwarts, war in keiner guten Stimmung, als er in die leere große Halle eintrat, in der es bald von Ordensmitgliedern nur so wimmeln würde.

Er hoffte nur, dass er bald wieder hier raus könne und wieder zu seinem wahren Meister zurückkehren und Bericht erstatten könnte.

_ Wie ich diese vermaledeiten Narren verabscheue, die nichts weiter können, als zu debattieren, zu essen und blind Dumbledore zu folgen._

_Ich hoffe diese Phrase hat bald ein Ende und ich muss nicht weiter Spion spielen._

_Dass Dumbledore wirklich glaubt, dass ich für ihn spionieren würde ist wirklich zum Lachen. _

_Dieser alte Narr kann sich bald sein Grab schaufeln, wenn das, was ich vermute richtig ist. _

_Potter scheint langsam Vernunft angenommen zu haben und hat sich gegen Dumbledore gestellt. _

_Bei diesem Spielchen im Grimmauld Place konnte man nur noch vom **Rupfen und Grillen der Brathühner** sprechen._

_War richtig lustig! (**fiesgrinstundMcGonnagalerschreckt**)_

_Potter hatte da einen richtig guten Einfall (nicht, dass ich das jemals laut zugeben würde) gehabt, um sein Haus zu säubern…. _

Professor McGonnagal schickte sich zum selben Zeitpunkt wie Severus Snape an, in die große Halle zu treten. Als sie einen Blick auf ihren Kollegen warf, wich sie erschrocken zurück.

_ Das ist ja richtig unheimlich wie Severus grinst._

_Man könnte fast meinen, der freut sich hier in Hogwarts, anstatt im Grimmauld Place zu sein. _

_Oder weiß der was, von dem ich noch nichts mitbekommen habe?... _

Minerva McGonnagal wurde von ihren Gedanken über Snape abgelenkt. Von dem Anblick eines fröhlichen, völlig durchgeknallten Dobby, der immerzu die gleichen Zeilen in einer völlig schiefen Melodie sang:

„Mein Meister kommt nach Hogwarts

Mein Meister kommt nach Hogwarts

Harry Potter kommt!

in nur einem Monaaaaat!

Und ich bin ihm zugeteilt

und ich bin ihm zugeteilt

Jucheirassa, Jucheirassa

Dum didle dumdum …."

Von diesem Bild eines (ihrer Meinung nach) irren Hauselfs, riss sich Minerva nur mühsam los und verschwand in der Großen Halle.

Malfoy Manor:

Derweil in Malfoy Manor saß Voldi in einem Sessel der Bibliothek und las sich nochmals das Buch über Bluttests durch.

Dabei dachte er sich: _ Wenn ich den Test mache, dann nehme ich sicher nicht diesen einen Gesangstest, der ist zwar Narrensicher, aber ich glaube die anderen tun es auch. Und dabei muss man wenigstens nicht singen!_

_Hoffentlich kommt Severus bald mit Nachrichten, was der Orden so alles treibt. _

Hogwarts:

Als langsam die große Halle sich mit den Ordensmitgliedern füllte, ging Dumbledore noch in seinem Büro auf und ab. Während er fanatisch an seinem Zitronen–Brause–Bonbon lutschte, überlegte er, wie er Harry am Besten wieder an sich binden konnte und was die Todesser vor hatten, denn was er vorher gehört hatte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

**Flashback**

Sara Smith (47; Mitglied der Abteilung für magische Krankheiten und Geburtenkontrolle; Niederes Mitglied des Phönixordens.) sagte:

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir? Ich muss mit ihnen reden."

„Was ist denn?", fragte Dumbledore leicht desinteressiert.

„Es geht um Todesser!", nun hatte sie Dumbledores volle Aufmerksamkeit, „Sie haben offenbar gestern Nacht in St. Mungos und im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Krankheiten und Geburtenkontrolle eingebrochen."

„Wissen Sie Mrs. Smith, was sie gestohlen haben?"

„Ja, sie haben alles über Geburten, Adoptionen, Besamungen und Kindertotenscheine mit den Akten der betreffenden Personen gestohlen."

„Alle!"

„Nein, nur die von vor ca. 17-19 Jahren und ausschließlich solche von männlichen Kindern."

„Aha"

„Es ist seltsam und deshalb dachte ich, dass sie davon unterrichten werdet wollten, da es offensichtlich ist, dass die Todesser etwas oder jemanden suchen."

„Sie haben Recht. Danke, dass sie mir sofort bescheid gegeben haben. Falls sie noch etwas herausfinden, lassen sie es mich bitte sofort wissen."

„Gut, auf Wiedersehen.!

„Wiedersehen."

**Flashback Ende**

Außerdem bahnte sich ein neues Problem an: Fawkes, sein Phönix, schien sich langsam von ihm zu lösen und sich an einen anderen Herrn zu binden.

Als alle Ordensmitglieder in der großen Halle versammelt waren, begab er sich mit einer Dose (Nervennahrung) Zitronen–Brause–Bonbons unter dem Arm, hinunter.

Während er in die Halle eintrat, ließ er seinen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen.

Die Hauselfen, hatten extra für diesen Anlass einen großen runden Tisch aufgestellt. Nachdem er seine Platz gegenüber der Tür eingenommen und in die Hände geklatscht hatte, erschien das Mittagessen auf dem Tisch.

„Willkommen! Lasst es euch schmecken.", mit diesen Worten begann Dumbledore und mit ihm alle anderen zu essen.

Eine Stunde Später, als auch der Letzte (Ron) sich satt gegessen hatte stand Minerva McGonnagal auf und fing an zu reden: „Liebe Ordensmitglieder. Wir haben uns heute, hier in Hogwarts versammelt, um einige Punkte zu klären.

1. Wo wollen wir in Zukunft unsere Treffen abhalten, da Hogwarts bald wieder von Schülern bevölkert sein wird?

2. Was haben die Todesser vor?

3. Was Wollen sie mit den gestohlenen Akten?

4. Wo ist Harry Potter?

Ich bitte um Vorschläge für den Ersten Punkt unseres Zusammentreffens."

Als sich auch nach fast dreißig Sekunden Pause niemand rührte, nahm Professor Dumbledore die Aufgabe in seine Hand.

„Molly, wissen sie, wo wir uns treffen könnten?"

„Im Fuchsbau leider nicht, Albus. Dort ist zu wenig Platz."

„Mad Eye?"

„Weiß nicht, aber es sollte auf jeden Fall kein bewohnter Ort, oder bei irgendwem von uns zu Hause sein."

„Danke Moody, dass ist keine schlechte Idee. So hätten es die Todesser schwerer herauszufinden, wo wir uns befinden."

„Wir könnten uns in einer leer stehenden Lagerhalle der Muggel treffen. Wenn wir diese mit ein paar Zaubern schützen, wird keiner uns dort vermuten. Außerdem werden die Todesser uns kaum in der Muggelwelt suchen", mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Ein guter Einfall, sie werden mit ihrem Verlobten eine, für unsere Zwecke passende Halle finden und mich dann informieren."

„Geht in Ordnung"

„So nun zum nächsten Punkt. Severus? Weist du, was die Todesser zur Zeit vorhaben?"

„Sie sind zur Zeit damit beschäftigt den dunklen Lord gesund zu pflegen."

„Weißt du auch, was sie mit den Akten vorhaben?"

„Ja, dass habe ich erst heute Vormittag von Nott bestätigt bekommen. Es hat mit der Genesung des Lords zu tun."

„Aha! Mehr weißt du nicht?"

Severus schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf (über die Dummheit dieses alten Kauzes).

"OK. Aber ich habe noch schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Nachdem Dumbledore dem Phönixorden von den Geschehnissen erzählt hatte, die ihm Sarah Smith berichtet hatte, meinte er:

„Moody!"

„Ja, Albus?"

„Schreib bitte einen Brief an Mr. Potter, er soll sofort hierher kommen. Vielleicht kann er uns Aufschluss darüber geben, was die Todesser planen."

„Geht in Ordnung."

„Wie denn dass?", fragte George Weasley.

„Durch seine Verbindung mit Du-weißt-schon-wem natürlich."

„Ach so"

_ Die stellen viel zu viele Fragen, diese Zwillinge. _, dachte Dumbledore.

„Nun. Weiß sonst noch jemand etwas?"

Es entstand eine Stille, in der jeder, bis auf Snape über dieses Thema nachdachte.

20 Minuten später gingen sie zum 4. Punkt über: Wo ist Harry Potter, auf den eine Menge Spekulationen folgten.

Doch niemand wusste etwas Genaues und beim näheren Betrachten der Vorschläge, wie beispielsweise Tahiti, Hawaii, Grimmauld Place oder Godrics Hollow, stellten sich alle als sinnlos heraus.

Auch von den Beweggründen Harrys, weshalb er verschwunden war, fanden sie keine von ihnen als plausibel deklarierte Lösung.

Den Einwurf der Zwillinge, dass Harry nur frei sein wollte, ignorierten sie gekonnt.

Nach dem Abendessen waren sie noch immer der Lösung nicht näher gekommen und gingen deswegen nach Hause, um dort innerhalb der Familien über Harry Potter zu meckern, da dieser ihnen so viele Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

An das merkwürdige Verhalten der Todesser und den Zusammenhang der Akten mit Voldemorts Gesundheitszustand, dachte keiner mehr.

Fuchsbau, Zimmer der Zwillinge:

„Wir sollten Harry definitiv eine Eule schicken."

„Ja, aber eine vom Postamt in der Winkelgasse aus. Ich traue Pig oder Errol in diesem Fall nicht so ganz."

„Hast recht."

„Nacht!"

„Nacht."

**Reviews:**

**Sssnitch: **Hi! Kapitel 2 verstehen die Wenigsten. Mach dir nix draus. Als erklärung kann ich nur anbieten, dass es das Entstehungskapitel unserer Geschichte war. Außerdem soll es ausdrücken, wie verrückt voldie geworden ist, dass er sogar schon Muggel-Mörder aufträge giebt.

Hoffe es hilft dir weiter.

**CitySweeper: **Tja alles hat einmal ein Ende und so auch diese Heimlichtuerei, in Malfoy manor.

Blaise im Stripclub war die alleinige Idee von FGG.

Hoffe dir hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen.

**natsucat: **Hi! Ist wirklich ne coole Vorstellung.

So habe ich das bisher noch gar nicht gesehen.

Danke für diesen neuen Blickpunkt.

Hier das neue Kapitel. Viel spaß damit!

Lilly VanCartier: Danke.

Viel spaß beim lesen.


	26. Ein Brief von Freunden

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Ein Brief von Freunden**

23. August

Die Zwillinge saßen gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch im Fuchsbau und verfassten einen Brief.

Fuchsbau, 23. August

Hey Harry!

Wie geht's dir?

Uns geht es gut. Dem Laden übrigens auch. Haben viele Kunden.

Wir hoffen du genießt deine Freiheit.

Guter Zug aus Black Manor abzuhauen. Hätten wir auch gemacht.

Dich einfach dort wegzusperren!

Gestern war ein Ordenstreffen in Hogwarts.

Da man den Grimmauld Place nicht mehr nutzen kann.

Warst du derjenige, der den Todessern den Weg hinein beschrieben hat?

Jedenfalls war Gestern ein Treffen.

Unter anderem ging's um 'nen neuen Treffpunkt, deinen Aufenthaltsort und Todesser.

Unser Bruder (Ron) und seine alles–wissende Verlobte sollen eine Lagerhalle der Muggel ausfindig machen, wo die Treffen abgehalten werden können.

Bevor du fragst: Sie haben keine Ahnung von deinem Aufenthaltsort – wo immer das auch sein mag – oder deinen Beweggründen.

Wir denken, dass du sie einfach nur los haben und frei sein wolltest.

Wegen den Todessern, aus ihnen wird man noch immer nicht ganz schlau.

Hoffen, dass wir dich bald wieder sehen,

deine Freunde und Teilhaber

Fred und George (Weasley)

P.S.: Pass auf, dass dich Dumbledore nicht wieder Wegsperrt.

Sie versiegelten vorsichtshalber den Brief und versuchten unbemerkt zum Kamin zu kommen und von dort aus zur Post, um eine neutrale und zuverlässige Eule zu bekommen. Dies gelang ihnen auch ohne jeglicher Zwischenfälle, doch auf der Post mussten sie sehr lange warten, bis sie an der Reihe waren und eine Eule bekamen.

Das unbemerkte Zurückkommen klappte nicht. Es war aufgefallen, dass sie verschwunden waren, da sie so lange weg waren und Mrs. Weasley saß nun besorgt in der Küche und malte sich das Schlimmste aus.

"Wo seid ihr gewesen? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Einfach abhauen ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich hätte von euch in solchen Tagen schon mehr Vernunft erhofft", schimpfte sie los.

"Mum. Wir mussten nur schnell etwas im Laden erledigen und außerdem sind wir schon längst Volljährig und du brauchst dich um uns nicht mehr zu kümmern."

"Meinetwegen erledigt etwas, doch sagt mir vorher Bescheid, um mir unnötige Sorgen zu ersparen."

Fred und George verschwanden aus der Küche, solange es noch ging und verbarrikadierten sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

"Die zickt heute mal wieder rum." Fred schnitt eine Grimasse und ging auf sein Bett zu.

"Wir sollten schauen, dass wir endlich einmal ausziehen können."

"Du hast recht, Brüderchen. Weit weg von hier. Weg von all den scharfen Blicken von der alten Zimzicke."

"Meinst du, Harry hätte vielleicht ein Plätzchen für uns frei? Er hat ja nun zwei riesen Häuser und ist ganz allein."

"Wenn er uns noch mag."

"Du hast schon wieder recht, George. Wir sollten erst auf seine Antwort warten."

Eine Stunde später in Malfoy Manor.

"Hey. Dray! Was könnten wir heute machen?"

"Ich wüsste da zwar schon etwas, aber das geht wegen meinen Eltern nicht."

"Und was?"

Draco kam auf Harry zu, zog ihn zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Wieder ins Bett gehen, schweinische Spielchen machen und dann bis zum Abend durchvögeln."

Dabei rieb er seine Männlichkeit gegen die von Harry.

Bei Harry sammelte sich, nur bei dem Gedanken daran, schon Blut in bestimmten Körperteilen unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie.

"OK. Das muss ich leider einsehen, aber das müssen wir irgendwann nachholen."

"Du wagst dich ganz schön weit vor." Draco hatte nun wieder seine typische Malfoymaske mit dem dreckigen Grinsen aufgesetzt, das Harry seit neuestem so an ihm vermisst hatte.

"Lass uns zu dem verborgenen Teich im Wald apparieren, den ich dir gestern gezeigt habe und schwimmen."

"OK. Lass uns die Badesachen holen und dann ab zum Teich. Endlich wieder einmal mit dir alleine zum Schwimmen."

Noch während die Beiden ihre Sachen zusammensuchten, erreichten gleichzeitig zwei Eulen Harry.

Verwundert nahm er die Briefe an sich und begann den Ersten zu lesen.

Hallo Harry!

Ich wollte dich im Auftrag von Dumbledore bitten, zu uns zu kommen und wieder am nächsten Ordenstreffen teilzunehmen. Wir haben so viele Dinge mit dir zu besprechen und jeder aus dem Orden macht sich Sorgen um dich. Wenn du nicht kommen willst, dann schicke uns wenigstens eine Eule ob es dir gut geht.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

A. Moody

Diese Trottel wollten es einfach nicht kapieren, dass er nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. Harry warf den Brief ohne ihn weiter zu beachten in eine Ecke und nahm sich den zweiten vor, dessen Siegel er mittlerweile kannte. Es war das der Zwillinge und er öffnete dieses schnell, um zu erfahren, wie sie noch zu ihm standen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, hatte er den anderen Brief schon längst vergessen und verfasste sofort einen Antwortbrief.

Hey ihr Zwei!

Danke mir geht's gut. Freut mich, dass ihr mehr Verständnis für meine Aktion habt als die Anderen. Ihr seid wirkliche Freunde.

Das mit dem Ordenstreffen weiß ich auch schon, da mir und der Familie bei der ich zur Zeit lebe, eines der Ordensmitglieder Bericht erstattet hat.

Nun, die Sache mit den Todessern, das war ich natürlich. Ich wollte endlich mein Haus wieder für mich haben und das hat wie ich sehe auch funktioniert.

Mehr werde ich euch erst erzählen, wenn wir uns treffen und ich euch wirklich vertrauen kann, dass ihr dem alten Runzelgesicht nichts erzählt. Und schon gar nicht meinen Aufenthaltsort verratet.

Bis dann

Harry Potter

PS: Arbeitet ihr diese Woche?

Er band den Brief an die wartende Eule, die auch den Brief der Zwillinge gebracht hatte und ließ sie dann mit einem großen Eulenkeks wieder ins Freie.

Während dessen hatte es Draco nicht so schön. Sein Vater war zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen und führte mit ihm nun ein ernstes Gespräch.

"Draco. Das kann so nicht mehr weiter gehen. Ich habe Harry beobachtet und habe einen Entschluss gefasst. Er ist nicht gut genug für dich. Denk doch mal nach, er hatte eine Schlammblut Mutter und ist eigentlich wie ein Waise aufgezogen worden. Er kennt sich immer noch nicht richtig in der Zauberervergangenheit aus und weiß auch andere Magische Dinge nicht."

"Aber Dad. Wieso spielt das eine Rolle?"

"Du weißt, dass wir eine Reinblütige Familie sind und dass es der Meister auch nicht gerne siehst, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist. Er ist auch immer noch sein Feind und wird weiterhin versuchen, ihn zu töten. Und Zweitens kann ich es nicht akzeptieren, wenn du einen Gleichgeschlechtlichen liebst. Ich habe auch noch einmal mit deiner Mutter darüber gesprochen. Sie kann es genau so wenig akzeptieren wie ich. Und noch was. Er hängt mit dem fast größten Abschaum der Zauberer rum. Die Weasleys und das Schlammblut Granger."

"Er ist nicht mehr mit ihnen befreundet. Du hättest seine Briefe sehen müssen. Und außerdem steht er fast schon auf unserer Seite."

"Das ist egal. Wir können ihm einfach nicht trauen. Er könnte genauso gut ein Spion sein."

Es klopfte an der Tür und genau der jenige trat ein, über den sie gerade gesprochen hatten.

"Oh, entschuldigt. Ich wollte nur nachsehen wo du bleibst, aber ich sehe schon."

Noch bevor Harry die Tür wieder schließen konnte kam Draco auch schon nach.

"Warte. Wir haben unser Gespräch eh gerade beendet. Nicht wahr VATER?"

"Für heute vielleicht. Aber ich komme nochmals darauf zurück."

**Reviews:**

**CitySweeper: **Danke für deine Review.

Wir bemühen uns so weiter zu machen.

**Natsucat: **Danke für deine Review.

War sehr lustig zu lesen, vor allem die Idee mit Snape und McGonnegal. Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimm.

**Momoko-chan: **Vielen Dank für deine Review.

Hoffe du hattest spaß an diesem Kapitel.


	27. Wiedersehen

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Hi, erstmal. Ich und FGG möchten euch kurz was sagen: Durch unglückliche Umstände (sprich: Schule, Schulaufgaben, Praktikum und Vorweihnachtsstress) haben wir beschlossen für 2 Wochen kein Kapitel hochzustellen. Das heiß es gibt am Weihnachtswochenende das 28. Kapitel.

Nicht das ihr denkt, wir legen uns auf die faule Haut, aber wir wollen endlich mal ein wenig ohne Zeitdruck schreiben.

Dieses Kapitel ist noch recht knapp hingekommen, aber extrem kurz. Wir wollen demnächst nämlich wieder sehen, ob wir nicht wieder auf mindestens 5 Word-Seiten pro Kapitel kommen.

Also reißt uns bitte nicht den Kopf ab.

Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch

lenchen und fgg.

**Wiedersehen**

24. August

Dieser Tag verging bei Harry und Draco ohne weitere Vorfälle. Am Vormittag schliefen sie erst einmal aus, hatten dann ein kurzes Pläuschchen mit Snape und am Nachmittag übten sie stumme und zauberstabslose Magie

Der 25. August war hingegen schon interessanter. Harry wollte in die Winkelgasse, um die Zwillinge zu besuchen, da er es ihnen auch versprochen hatte und so machten sich Harry und der nicht so begeisterte Draco auf den Weg dort hin.

"Fred, schnell, komm her! Harry ist da… hey Harry! Wie geht's?" George hatte vom Tresen aus über die ganze schnatternde Masse gebrüllt und kam nun Freude strahlend auf ihn zu. Ebenso Fred, der gerade aus der Tür kam, die zum Lagerraum führte.

"Hey Harry. Danke für deinen Brief."

"Hi George… hi Fred!"

Draco, der mit einigem Abstand hinter Harry in den Laden gekommen war, beäugte die stürmische Begrüßung der Zwillinge misstrauisch, mit einigen Metern Abstand und mit dem Gesicht zu einem Regal. Bis ihm klar wurde, wovor er stand, war es schon zu spät. Er war in kurzer Zeit umringt von lauter kichernder Mädchen, die das eigenartige Bild, das sich ihnen bot, belustigt beäugten. Draco stand vor einem Regal mit Nagellack, der seine Farben nach der Stimmung der Person wechselte, die ihn trug, mit johlenden Parfümflaschen, Liedschatten, der jede fremde Person biss, die ihm zu nahe kam und vieles mehr. Kurz gesagt vor einem Regal für Mädchen.

Dadurch wurden auch die Zwillinge und Harry auf ihn aufmerksam.

"Hey, Malfoy. Schon zum Mädchen ummutiert oder hast du eine neue Freundin?", rief George.

"Sehr witzig, Weasley!" Draco kam zu der kleinen Gruppe herüber.

"Was willst du eigentlich hier?" Fred sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ich gar nichts. Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier."

"Ich glaube, ich kann euch Zwei vertrauen und wenn ich euch bitte es niemandem weiter zu sagen, was ich euch jetzt verrate, werdet ihr es sicherlich auch tun." Harry hatte einen ernsten Gesichtszug aufgesetzt.

"Aber klar doch Harry. Wir sind auf deiner Seite. Wir könnten dir auch einen Eid leisten", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor, da sie auch ganz neugierig auf die kommenden Neuigkeiten waren.

"Har, du solltest ihnen nichts sagen. Wer weiß, was dieser alte Kauz für Mittel verwendet um an dich heranzukommen. Vielleicht sind sie jetzt schon unter dem Imperius."

"Es ist schon gut Dray. Wir können ihnen vertrauen. Sie sind so wie immer."

"Ähm, nur mal…"

Keiner der Beiden beachtete Fred. Sie redeten einfach weiter.

"Die, die unter dem Imperius stehen, sind meistens so, wie sie sonst auch immer waren."

"Nein, aber bei den Beiden kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen."

"Hey!", George wurde das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Draco zu lang. "Wir sind auch noch hier. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so über uns reden."

"Tut mir leid George. Ich wollte ihnen eh nur einen Teil sagen, Dray."

"Nur mal so am Rande bemerkt. Wieso verwendet ihr Spitznamen und versteht euch so gut? Ist uns etwas in den vergangenen Jahren entgangen oder hat uns unser kleiner Bruder etwas verschwiegen? Früher habt ihr euch doch fast immer die Köpfe gegenseitig abgerissen und jetzt?", bemerkte Fred.

"Nein, euer Bruder weiß es zum Glück nicht und auch seine Freundin und Dumbledore nicht. Es sollte aber auch so bleiben. Bitte. Es hat sich ziemlich viel in diesen Sommerferien verändert. Draco war der einzige, der Zeit für mich hatte und mich besuchen kam…"

"Moment mal," unterbrach ihn George, "wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Malfoy?"

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte und die kann ich euch hier und jetzt nicht erzählen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt mit ihm befreundet und wir fahren am Schulanfang auch zusammen als Praktikanten nach Hogwarts."

"Du wohnst nicht etwa jetzt bei ihm oder?", kam es von George. Harry nickte nur stumm bis Fred einen weiteren Gedankenblitz hatte.

"Und was ist mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?"

"Er kann mir nichts bis Ende der Ferien tun, da ich unter dem Schutz der Familie Malfoy stehe. Außerdem hab ich in diesen Ferien sehr viel dazugelernt und ich denke, dass ich schon fast genau so mächtig bin wie er."

"Na dann. Wir wollen nur nicht unseren Freund verlieren."

"Oh, Fred. Wir sollten uns mal wieder um unseren Laden kümmern." George war aufgefallen, dass ihre Hilfe mit dem Ansturm einer Jungengruppe nicht fertig wurde.

"Ihr solltet ihr lieber helfen. Draco und ich müssen eh noch etwas erledigen. Vielleicht komm ich vor Anfang der Schule noch mal bei euch vorbei."

"OK. Und Malfoy. Pass gut auf Harry auf."

"Werd ich."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Harry und Draco traten auf die volle Straße hinaus.

"Ich taue ihnen immer noch nicht ganz."

"Sie sind echte Kumpel, Dray. Sie haben sich schon immer für mich eingesetzt und mir sogar die Karte des Rumtreibers gegeben."

"Alles schön und gut, aber denk gut nach. Kannst du ihnen wirklich vertrauen?"

"Ja. Im Gegensatz zu ihren zwei Brüdern Ron und Percy."

Harry und Draco kamen gerade am Tropfenden Kessel an, wo sie sich noch ein Butterbier gönnen wollten, als Draco auffiel, dass Hagrid im Anmarsch war.

"Sieh mal. Da kommt dieser Halbriese."

"Oh nein. Hoffentlich ist er alleine, aber er sollte uns trotzdem nicht zusammen sehen. Am Besten keinen von uns, da er es sonst sofort Dumbledore sagt und wir dann den ganzen Orden auf den Fersen haben."

"Wir können ja in die Nokturngasse und etwas Kleines für meinen Vater kaufen. Vielleicht lässt er sich so leichter umstimmen."

So gingen sie vorher noch in die Nokturngasse um Lucius einen magischen Kugelschreiber zu kaufen und tranken dann anschließend das Butterbier. Kurz bevor es dunkel wurde apparierten sie nach Hause und schmiedeten noch bis tief in die Nacht Pläne, was sie am kommenden Tag machen könnten. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass sie Besuch bekommen würden.

**Reviews:**

**CitySweeper: **Hi! In einem punkt kann ich dich beruhigen:

Voldi, dumbi, luc & co werden auf wiederstand stoßen.

Freut uns, dass dir das Kapitel trotzdem gefällt.

Macht nix, wenn du nicht regelmäßig reviewst. Wir werden uns ja auch die nächsten 2 Wochen nicht melden.

**Natsucat**: Hi! Der Runespoor vergleich passt, vor allem wenn man noch jemanden anders als „dritten Kopf" einsetzt. (Wahlweise: Narzissa, Voldi, Blaise, Harry … nur mal um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen.)


	28. Nevilles Oma

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: In diesem Kapitel ist leider wieder kein lemon dabei, obwohl ihr die Geschichte vielleicht auch nur deswegen lest. Aber wir versuchen im nächsten wieder eine Szene hinein zu bekommen.

Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen und frohe Weihnachten wünschen euch

lenchen und fgg.

**Nevilles Oma**

26. August

"Junger Meister. Ihr müsst aufstehen."

"Mhm. Ich will nicht." Draco drehte sich von der Hauselfe weg und versuchte weiterzuschlafen.

"Aber ihr werdet im Salon erwartet."

"Ist mir egal." Er warf sich sein Kissen über den Kopf um nichts mehr zu hören. Doch ohne Erfolg.

"Aber Harry Potter ist auch schon auf."

Kaum hatte dies die Hauselfe ausgesprochen, war schon der Blonde hellwach.

"Was ist mit Harry?"

"Er macht sich gerade im Bad fertig."

Draco ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen.

_Warum muss der bloß immer so früh aufstehen? _

Langsam kroch er aus seinem Bett und machte sich ebenfalls auf ins Bad.

"Morgen", begann Draco das Gespräch.

"Morgen Dray", strahlte Harry ihn an.

"Wie kannst du nur so früh am Morgen schon so fröhlich sein. Das bin ich eher Richtung Abend."

"Heute ist so ein schöner Tag. Die Vöglein zwitschern, die Sonne scheint, kein Wölkchen am Himmel und später fliegen nur wir beide in der Gegend rum und amüsieren uns."

"Nicht ganz. Meine Mutter hat unsere Pläne schon wieder durchkreuzt. Wir haben Besuch von wem auch immer."

"Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

"Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Tante von mir, der ich guten Tag sagen soll. Deswegen hat mich auch eine unserer Hauselfen aus dem Bett geworfen."

"Müssen wir da dann die ganze Zeit dabei sein?"

"Nö."

"Na dann. Lass uns schnell guten Tag sagen und schnappen uns anschließend unsere Besen."

Draco stimmte seinem Freund zu, doch er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht seine Tante Alisia war.

Er nahm noch eine kalte Dusche, um wach zu werden und machte sich dann mit Harry auf den Weg hinunter in den Salon. Auf der Treppe kam ihnen Blaise entgegen, wobei Dracos Befürchtungen wahr wurden.

"Blaise." Harry bemerkte, wie Draco sofort seine alte Maske wieder aufsetzte.

"Tag Cousin. Potter." Er nickte den Beiden freudig zu und stieg die restlichen Stufen zu ihnen hoch.

"Was machst du hier, Blaise?"

"Meine Mutter muss ihre kranke Freundin besuchen und Vater ist unterwegs. Also hat mich deine Mutter für den Rest der Ferien eingeladen."

"Das hat sie ja wieder mal toll hingekriegt. Kannst du nicht gleich anfangen zu arbeiten oder alleine zu Hause bleiben?"

"Was hast du gegen mich? Wir hatten früher immer so viel Spaß zusammen."

"Kann schon sein, aber jetzt störst du."

"Warum?"

"Weshalb wohl? Ich wollte mit Harry noch die letzten Ferientage verbringen. Schöne, RUHIGE Ferientage mit ihm. ALLEINE."

"Soviel ich weiß, wart ihr doch die ganzen Ferien schon zusammen."

"Was geht dich das an?"

"Deine Sommerferienbeziehungen haben doch noch nie lange gehalten. Spätestens mit Ende der Ferien waren alle wieder abkassiert."

"Halt die Klappe, Blaise. Mit Harry ist das ganz was anderes."

Draco sah aus als würde er Blaise gleich erwürgen. Da traf es sich gut, dass genau in diesem Moment eine Eule mit einem Brief für Harry heranflatterte.

"Ist das wieder ein Brief von dem alten Kauz?"

"Ja. Er kann mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen und jedes Mal will er etwas anderes von mir."

"Was will er diesmal?"

Harry begann den Brief laut vorzulesen.

Lieber Harry!

Es tut mir Leid, wenn zwischen uns in der letzten Zeit Missverständnisse entstanden sind.

Ich hoffe während und nach deinem Praktikum auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit.

Auch würde ich mir wünschen, dass du mir und Hogwarts länger als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer erhalten bleibst, als die Lehrer in den letzten sieben Jahren.

Auf ertragreiche Zusammenarbeit

Albus Dumbledore

Schulleiter von Hogwarts

Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.

Als er geendet hatte, sprach Blaise als Erster.

"Seit wann bist du Dumbledore so feindlich gesinnt?"

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte."

"Das ist egal. Wir haben ja jetzt richtig viel Zeit. Du kannst es ihm ruhig erzählen", meinte Draco mürrisch.

27. August

"Professor Dumbledore." Minerva McGonnagal war in das Büro des Schulleiters getreten.

"Albus, hier ist eine Eule für sie."

"Merkwürdig. Warum ist sie nicht gleich zu mir gekommen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht Sir. Aber die Eule, die den Brief gebracht hat, kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

"Es gibt viele Eulen, Minerva. Und wie ich sehe ist der Brief von Mr. Potter und der wird sicherlich keine bekannte Eule schicken, wenn er unentdeckt bleiben will."

McGonnagal nickte zustimmend und verließ wieder das Büro, um noch ein paar letzte Vorkehrungen für die anstehende Versammlung zu treffen. Während dessen öffnete Dumbledore den Brief.

An den Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!

Ich hoffe auch, dass ich **HOGWARTS** länger erhalten bleibe, als die letzten Lehrer.

Mit ihnen Dumbledore will ich allerdings nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Mit dem Ministerium habe ich schon geredet.

Sie können mich nicht vom Praktikum ausschließen.

H. J. Potter

Nachdenklich stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und marschierte, wie er es immer in solchen Situationen tat, im Zimmer umher.

Zwei Stunden später, mitten in der Versammlung.

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was wir ihm getan haben. Er kann doch nicht einfach so von einem Moment auf den Anderen mit uns nicht mehr zu tun haben wollen. Oder hat jemand dafür eine Erklärung?"

Der Orden des Phönix stand hilflos in Sachen Harry Potter da. Keiner wusste irgend etwas, bis auf eine Person, die es natürlich geheim hielt.

Nach mehreren sinnlosen Stunden gingen die Mitglieder unverrichteter Dinge auseinander.

Auch bei dem Trio, Harry, Draco und Blaise, geschah nichts Aufregendes. Sie waren ziellos durch den Wald geflogen, hatten für Voldemort einen silbernen Dolch in der Nokturngasse besorgt und anschließend Blaise gegen Harry und Draco Zaubererschach gespielt.

28. August

"Har… aufstehen." Draco weckte seinen Freund mit sanften Küssen.

"Was ist los?"

"Der Meister will morgen einen Bluttest machen, um seinen Sohn unter denen, die die Todesser schon herausgesucht haben, zu finden."

"Und was hat das mit uns zu tun? Ich bin nicht Voldemorts Sohn."

"Wir sollen mit Onkel Sev im Kaminzimmer auf die Leute warten und sie auf ihr Zimmer bringen."

"Was heißt eigentlich 'Die Leute die kommen'?"

"Na die jenigen, die als Söhne des Lords in Frage kommen und ein näherer Verwandter von ihnen."

"Kenn ich welche von ihnen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, da mir keiner irgendwelche Namen verraten wollte. Aber im Laufe des Tages werden wir es schon herausfinden, wenn sie von den Todessern angeschleppt werden. Ich weiß nur, dass es fünf sein sollen, die in Frage kommen."

"Müssen wir dort dann den ganzen Tag verbringen?"

"Mann, du kannst einen ja Löcher in den Bauch fragen, aber ja, müssen wir."

"Na toll."

Betrübt stand Harry auf, da er eigentlich Draco überzeugen wollte, dass sie an diesem Tag noch einmal ohne Blaise in den Wald fliegen und das tun, was sie in Malfoy-Manor nicht mehr dürfen. Stattdessen mussten sie jetzt den ganzen Tag brav rum sitzen und auf irgendwelche Unbekannte warten.

Doch der Tag bekam eine schnelle Wendung. Die ersten drei trafen gleich in den darauf folgenden zwei Stunden ein. Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch schon der vierte.

Das Feuer loderte grün auf und heraus trat…

"Neville." Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Haharry. Was tust du denn hier?" Schüchtern kam der pummelige Junge auf seinen alten Klassenkameraden zu, wobei er einen riesen Bogen um Snape machte.

Bevor er jedoch Harry erreichen konnte, flammte der Kamin wieder grün auf und heraus stieg, wie schon vermutet, Nevilles Oma. Mit roter Handtasche, grünem Rock und einer dazupassenden grünen Jacke, einem Katzenfell um die Schultern und einem riesen Hut mit einem Geier oben drauf.


	29. Vorbereitungen

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Ich habe jetzt auch endlich den VI. Harry Potter gelesen und für die, die ihn ebenfalls schon gelesen haben: Er wird größtenteils von uns ignoriert. Es könnten jedoch Teile auftreten, gegen die wir mit unserer Geschichte noch nicht verstoßen haben und die sich leicht in unsere Geschichte einfügen lassen.

Für die, die den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen haben: Es ist alles wie gehabt. Ihr braucht ihn nicht extra zu lesen. Die Teile, die auftreten, werden sich dann von alleine klären. (fgg)

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: In diesem Kapitel ist leider wieder kein lemon dabei, obwohl ihr die Geschichte vielleicht auch nur deswegen lest. Aber wir versuchen im nächsten wieder eine Szene hinein zu bekommen.

Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein Gutes Neues Jahr wünschen euch

lenchen und fgg.

P.S.: Hat leider Probleme mit dem Korrigieren und Jahreswechsel gegeben und deshalb kommt das Kapitel erst jetzt. wir bemühen uns, dass das nächste diesmal pünktlich kommt.

**Vorbereitungen**

Ihr erinnert euch doch sicherlich noch an den 3. Harry Potter Band. Der Irrwicht ist doch vor Neville als Snape aufgetreten und der hat ihn dann in die Kleider seiner Großmutter gezaubert. Deswegen haben wir auch Snape mit Harry und Draco im Kaminzimmer auf die Ankommenden warten lassen und den möglichen Söhnen des Lords haben wir noch die Verwandten mitbringen lassen.

Also: beim letzten Mal ist Nevilles Oma noch gekommen und steht nun Snape zum ersten Mal seit diesem Vorfall ohne Dumbledore oder anderer Mitglieder des Ordens gegenüber.

Als Draco Nevilles Großmutter sah, konnte er sich nur schwer mit dem Lachen zurückhalten, da er gleich an den Irrwicht im dritten Schuljahr denken musste. Natürlich bemerkten dies auch Harry und Neville und sie brauchten nicht lange, bis sie wussten, weshalb Draco grinste.

"Was geht hier vor, Professor Snape?", fragte die verwirrte Mrs. Longbottom.

Das war zuviel für Draco und er prustete los. Angesteckt von ihm, fingen auch die anderen beiden laut an zu lachen und keiner der Drei konnte sich noch gerade auf den Füßen halten.

Es verging einige Zeit, in der Snape nachdachte, worüber sie lachten, dann traf es ihn wie vom Blitz erschlagen. Als die Drei im dritten Schuljahr waren und dieser LONGBOTTOM den Irrwicht mit seiner Gestalt in den Kleidern seiner GROßMUTTER verwandelte.

"Es reicht! Ich will nichts mehr von euch über diese Geschichte wissen." Wütend funkelte er im Raum umher, worauf Mrs. Longbottom noch verstörter wirkte.

"Harry. Sag du mir, was hier vor sich geht. Warum haben uns die Todesser hierher geschleppt und warum lacht ihr so?"

"Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen."

"Sie werden es bald erfahren, Madam. Es sei denn, sie leben bis dahin noch. Ihr Enkel hat mich nämlich im dritten Schuljahr vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Ach so, er hat es ihnen noch gar nicht erzählt? Dann werd ich es eben für ihn tun."

Neville war anzumerken, dass er immer kleiner wurde und ihm die Sache noch immer ziemlich peinlich war. Im gleichen Augenblick zückte Snape seinen Zauberstab um einen Fluch auf Neville zu hetzen, wenn nicht Nevilles Großmutter in den Weg gesprungen wäre.

"Mr. Snape. Ich muss schon bitten. Wenn sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann tun sie es auf normalem Wege und nicht in einem ungerechten Duell."

"Na gut. Wenn sie meinen, dass ein Duell mit einem "ausgebildeten" Jungen ungerecht wäre, dann fordere ich eben sie auf. Und wenn sie dann noch leben, werde ich ihnen vielleicht verraten, weshalb ich sie TOD sehen will."

Wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick Draco die Beiden, vor allem aber Snape, vom duellieren abgehalten hätte, dann wäre anschließend etwas Ernsthaftes geschehen. Sofort rief er auch nach einer Hauselfe, damit sich die Drei an diesem Tag nicht mehr sehen würden.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Wartens, wurde es Harry zu langweilig und er versuchte eine Konversation mit den anderen beiden aufzubauen.

"Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Ich meine, die ganzen Dinge die wir besorgen mussten, die Gäste, Voldemort rennt nur noch ziellos und wirres Zeug vor sich her schwafelnd durch die Gegend… und seit wann hat Voldemort eigentlich einen Sohn? Geht das denn…"

"Potter! Hör auf so viele Fragen zu stellen. Du könntest dir einmal angewöhnen, dass du nicht so viel hinterfragst, das dich im Moment noch nichts angeht."

"Weshalb sollte mich das etwas angehen?"

"Das wirst du Morgen herausfinden. Und nun hör auf, solch sinnlose Fragen zu stellen."

"Na gut. Aber eine hab ich noch."

"Potter, du weißt nie, wann du aufhören musst."

"Kann schon sein. Aber wie lange kann es noch dauern, bis der fünfte "Sohn" angekommen ist?"

"Ich sagte doch, dass du nie weißt, wann du aufhören musst."

"Das würde mich aber auch interessieren, Onkel Sev", schaltete sich Draco ein.

"Haut ab und hört auf mich zu nerven. Ihr habt mir eh schon genug geholfen."

"Aber Dad hat gesagt, dass wir…"

"Und ich sage dass ihr jetzt gehen könnt."

Beide waren froh, dass sie Snape schon eher entließ und so stellten sie auch keine weiteren Fragen in Bezug auf den fünften Sohn. Sie hatten auch Glück, dass Blaise Narzissa mit den Kerzen für den Bluttest helfen musste und sie somit den ganzen restlichen Vormittag für sich hatten.

"Hey. Weißt du, was wir machen könnten?"

Draco stellte sich Harry mit einem herausfordernden Blick in den Weg.

"Weiß nicht, was dir schon wieder im Kopf rumspukt."

"Ich helf' dir ein wenig. Mein Vater hat viel mit den Vorbereitungen zu tun und dadurch keine Zeit aufzupassen, was wir tun."

"Du meinst…"

Nun war auch Harry ein Licht aufgegangen. "Im Garten?"

"Von mir aus. Lass uns zur alten Trauerweide gehen. Deren Äste bieten ein prima Versteck."

Gesagt, getan. Kaum hatte Draco die Weide so verzaubert, dass kein Laut nach außen dringen konnte, viel Harry über ihn her.

"Oh Dray. Das ist mir schon so abgegangen. Deine Wärme, deine Küsse und vor allem deine Berührungen."

Draco legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Harry. Um die Berührungen wirken zu lassen, die sie all die letzten Tage nicht bekommen hatten, öffnete Harry nur langsam seine Lippen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die sanften, weichen Lippen seines Partners. Um den Kuss zu vertiefen, öffnete auch Draco seine Lippen, damit Harry mit seiner Zunge eindringen konnte. Nebenbei krallte er sich in die dunklen, weichen Haare und zog Harry noch näher heran, so dass sich ihre erregten Männlichkeiten aneinander rieben. Das reichte für Harry aus, um das erste Mal zu stöhnen.

Angetrieben davon, übernahm nun wieder Draco die Oberhand und legte Harry vorsichtig ins hohe Gras ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Hände wanderten unter Harrys T-Shirt und schoben es langsam nach oben, um die begehrte Haut zu erreichen.

Sekunden später flogen von Beiden Kleidungsstücke in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Dann fing Draco an, seine Lippen über Harrys Hals gleiten zu lassen. Abermals stöhnte Harry unter den sanften und leichten Berührungen, die wie eine Feder wirkten, auf.

Draco saugte sich an dem Hals des Dunkelhaarigen fest und hinterließ dann brennende Spuren auf dessen Haut.

Harrys Brustkorb begann sich immer schneller und unregelmäßiger zu heben und zu senken. Seine Hände wanderten an den Seiten von Dracos Körper auf und ab. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein heißer Schauer, denn Draco trieb das Spielchen etwas schneller voran als er und so war dieser schon an seinem erregten Glied angelangt.

Sanft massierte Draco es mit seinen Händen, während er mit seiner Zunge noch mit dem Bauchnabel spielte.

Dabei wurde Harrys Stöhnen immer lauter und hallte leise von dem verzauberten Baum zurück.

Draco küsste den letzten Teil Haut vom Bauchnabel bis zu dem nun steifen Glied ab und nahm es dann in seinem Mund weit auf. Seine Zungenspitze umspielte die Eichel, als ob sie einen Ringkampf ausfochten.

Harrys Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, er fühlte sich wie so oft unter Dracos Berührungen, wieder einmal im siebten Himmel zu schweben.

Draco hatte nun angefangen, leicht an dessen Glied zu saugen. Abwechselnd dazu leckte er auch genüsslich die volle Länge entlang und blies vorsichtig darüber.

Harry krallte sich mit seinen Händen in die blonden Haare. Dabei hielt dieser kurz inne und sah zu Harry auf.

"Willst du es auf die harte Tour?", fragte Draco mit einem herausfordernden Tonfall in der Stimme.

"Ich will dass du weiter machst und mich nach dieser langen Zeit wieder einmal anständig fickst."

Das lies sich der ehemalige Slytherin nicht zweimal sagen und er ließ seine Hände abermals auf Wanderschaft gehen. Sie erreichte auch bald ihr Ziel, das Harry ein weiteres Mal laut aufstöhnen ließ.

Gekonnt drang Draco mit seinem ersten Finger in Harry ein. Er bewegte ihn langsam vor und zurück, wobei Harry mit seinem Körper versuchte, gegen den Finger zu arbeiten. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch der zweite und dritte Finger dazu.

Dies entlockte Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Schrei und Draco wurde dadurch noch besser angetörnt.

Beide beschleunigten das Tempo während Draco versuchte, noch tiefer hinein zu kommen und Harry zu reizen.

"Mach… endlich!", befohl der Dunkelhaarige nach längerer Zeit.

Nichts war Draco lieber als das, denn seine eigene Erektion wurde unerträglich bei dem ständigen Stöhnen seines Partners. Er zog seine Finger heraus, nahm Harrys Hände und hielt sie über dessen Kopf am Boden fest. Dann platzierte er sich zwischen Harrys Beinen, hob dessen Po an und versank stück für stück, langsam, gleitend, heiß und begierig.

Harry warf den Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken. Er hatte sich so sehr auf die stimulierenden Finger und nun auch Dracos Glied an seinem Ausgang konzentriert, dass er erst jetzt merkte, dass Draco aufgehört hatte ihn vorne zu stimulieren und ihn somit zu erlösen.

Draco zog sich wieder zurück, versank anschließend wieder tief in Harry und traf langsam den Punkt, an dem dieser laut aufstöhnte. Er küsste zart die Lippen seines Partners, richtete sich dann auf und umfasste dessen Hüften. Er zog Harry näher an sich, damit er noch tiefer eindringen konnte.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, wer lauter stöhnte.

Harry krallte sich ins hohe Gras, da er es kaum noch aushielt. Draco verstand es, ihn so lange wie möglich leiden zu lassen. Doch als Harry spürte, dass dessen Höhepunkt nicht mehr weit war, spürte er auch wieder die weichen Hände an seinem Glied, die ihm hoffentlich bald die Erlösung brachten.

Sie erhöhten noch einmal das Tempo und kamen dann gemeinsam. Langsam zog sich Draco aus Harry zurück und sank neben ihm auf dem weichen Gras zusammen.

"Scourgify", murmelte Draco leise, damit sie beide wieder sauber wurden und drehte sich zu Harry. Beide atmeten immer noch schwer, doch sie verfielen wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

**Flashback**

"Lucius, hast du den Kreis auch haargenau von dem Buch auf dem Boden abgezeichnet?"

"Wenn ihr mich nicht die ganze Zeit unterbrechen würdet Meister, dann wüsste ich es genau."

Lucius war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Kreis um ein komisches Gebilde am Boden zu ziehen. In der Mitte stand eine große Silberne Schale, auf sie zu liefen fünf Striche, die genau gleich weit voneinander entfernt waren und dazwischen kleine fünfzackige Sterne.

"Lucius, wenn es nicht genau ist, dann wird es nicht klappen und du bist dann an allem Schuld."

"Meister, wenn ihr euch beruhigen würdet, dann könnte ich in ruhe meine Arbeit machen."

"Lucius, sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe. Außerdem bin ich die Ruhe selbst… waahhh." Voldemort war von dem kommenden Tag schon so aufgeregt, dass er nun kreischend durch den Zeremoniensaal lief.

"Meister, soll Severus euch nicht doch einen Beruhigungstrank geben?"

"Ich brauche keinen Beruhigungstrank. Ich will nur, dass Morgen alles glatt abläuft. Sind die Jungen eigentlich schon alle da?"

"Ich denke schon, da Severus Narzissa hilft und Draco und Harry irgendwo sind, nur nicht im Kaminzimmer."

"Na gut… hast du den magischen Dolch?"

"Meister, den habt ihr doch selbst neben der großen Schale hingelegt."

"Ach so, ja. Sind eigentlich die Jungen schon alle da?"

"Meister, ihr solltet in euer Zimmer gehen und euch ausruhen."

"Weshalb denn? Ich bin voll da."

"Ihr habt mich aber schon zum vierten Mal nach den Jungen gefragt."

"Ach, hab ich das? Du must dich wahrscheinlich verhört haben. Also, was ist nun mit den Jungen."

"Sie sind wahrscheinlich alle da, Meister." Lucius wurde es langsam zuviel. Er hatte nun den Kreis abgeschlossen und betrachtete ihn kritisch.

"Was heißt, sie sind WAHRSCHEINLICH alle da? Bist du nun endlich fertig mit dem Kreis?"

"Ja, Meister, ich bin fertig mit dem Kreis und ich werde sofort Severus oder Draco suchen, um zu fragen, ob alle da sind."

"Gut. Dann werde ich es mir vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machen und mich ausruhen."

"Meister, wir haben keinen Fernseher." Verwirrt sah Lucius seinen Meister an. Wie konnte er nur auf so etwas kommen.

"Ihr habt keinen Fernseher? Heutzutage hat jede Familie einen."

"Meister, wir sind eine Zaubererfamilie und diese so genannten Fernseher sind nur Muggelgeräte, die nichts taugen."

"Lucius, Lucius. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir. Fernseher sind Muggelgeräte. Ich würde mich doch nie im Leben vor ein solches Ding sitzen und mich ausruhen. Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie du auf so etwas überhaupt kommst."

Kopfschüttelnd ging Voldemort die Treppe nach oben und in sein Zimmer.

Ebenso kopfschüttelnd ging Lucius die Treppe nach oben aber in die Küche.

_ Wie kommt der Meister bloß immer auf solche Gedanken? Geht es ihm wegen der Nähe seines Sohnes wieder schlechter? _

In der Küche war niemand mehr außer einer Hauselfe.

"Wo ist Severus?"

"Er ist mit ihrer Frau und Blaise Zabini in den Wald gegangen, um noch weitere Kräuter für die Kerzen zu suchen, Meister."

"Na gut. Und wo ist dann mein Sohn?"

"Der junge Meister ist mit Harry Potter zur alten Hängeweide gelaufen, Herr."

Lucius konnte sich schon denken, was die Beiden dort unten trieben. Im Eilschritt versuchte er so schnell wie möglich dorthin zu kommen, das aber durch die vielen Bäume und Hecken nicht erleichtert wurde. Er ärgerte sich über seinen Sohn, da er sein Verbot missachtete und trotzdem mit diesem Potter rum machte.

Als die alte Hängeweide in Sicht kam, begann er nach Draco zu schreien: "Draco! Komm sofort her! Sollte ich dich bei irgendetwas erwischen, das ich dir verboten habe, dann setzt es was!"

**Flashback ende **

Beide Jungen zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

"Scheiße, mein Vater kommt."

Kaum waren sie fertig mit anziehen, schob auch schon Lucius die hängenden Äste beiseite und blickte sie wütend mit hochrotem Kopf an.

"Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Draco. Du widersetzt dich nicht einfach meinen Verboten. Und schon gar nicht die des Meisters. Außerdem könntest du ruhig etwas mithelfen. Morgen ist ein Ereignisreicher Tag für den dunklen Lord."

"Aber wir haben doch gar…"

"Lüg mich nicht an!"

"Wir wollten nur alleine sein." Draco wusste genau, dass sein Vater ihm nicht glaubte. Doch so hatte er ihn schon lange nicht mehr behandelt. Und nun zog er ihn auch noch in sein Zimmer und versiegelte magisch die Tür.

Harry war während dessen bei dem alten Baum geblieben und sackte wieder an dessen Fuß zusammen. Warum mussten ihm alle Menschen, die er liebte, weggenommen werden?

**Review:**

**Natsucat: **Erstmal danke für deine Review.

Finden wir toll, dass dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat.

Hoffe dir passt auch die länge des Kapitels. Diesmal sind es fast 7 Word-Seiten.

Übrigens: Habe zwar atemnot, ABER ich lebe noch.

lenchen


	30. Der Bluttest

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Der Bluttest**

29. August

Dieser Tag versprach noch einmal so richtig schön zu werden. Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne weckten Harry liebevoll aus seiner Traumwelt und tauchten sein Zimmer in einen leichten rötlichen Farbton. Sofort musste er an den gestrigen Tag denken, an dem er mit Draco unter der alten Hängeweide verschmolzen war. Doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Lucius hatte sie entdeckt und Draco dann wütend in sein Zimmer gesperrt. So würden sie wohl nicht mehr lange zusammen sein. Betrübt darüber, zog sich Harry die Decke wieder über den Kopf. So blieb er mehrere Stunden, bis irgendjemand ohne anzuklopfen die Tür aufriss.

"Aufstehen, Potter!"

Harry war so erschrocken, dass er regelrecht kerzengerade im Bett saß. Leider war es nicht Draco, der sich mit ihm einen Scherz erlaubte, sondern der, den er in seinem Zimmer am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Es war Snape.

"Aufstehen, anziehen und mitkommen, Potter! Und ganz nebenbei. Hör auf dir einen runter zu holen."

"Aber…", begann Harry sich zu verteidigen.

"Ich kenn mich aus, Potter. Ich bin schließlich Hauslehrer, des Hauses das am Meisten Jungen hat. Wenn sie geschlafen hätten, wären sie nicht so erschrocken."

"Aber ich hab…"

"Schon gut, Potter. Zieh dich endlich an!"

Nachdem sich Harry unter der strengen Aufsicht von Snape angezogen hatte, führte ihn dieser nach unten in den Zeremoniensaal, wo schon alle auf sie warteten.

"Was soll ich hier?"

"Potter, tust du nur so oder bist du wirklich so blöd? Aber ich werd dir deine Frage beantworten. Du kommst leider neben den vier anderen als Sohn des Lords in Frage."

"Waaas?"

"Stell dich dort bei dem Strich hin. Alles andere wird noch gesagt."

Snape ging nicht mehr weiter auf Harry ein, während er Harry auf seinen Platz bucksierte. Er selbst stellte sich neben Lucius, der nur von seiner Frau begleitet wurde, da Draco, wie auch Blaise noch keine Todesser waren und deshalb bei der Zeremonie nicht dabei sein durften.

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt", Voldemort war in die Mitte des Kreises getreten, "um meinen Sohn unter euch zu finden. Einer von euch fünf wird es dann sein und um dies herauszufinden, wird jeder von euch, einzeln versteht sich, zu mir in die Mitte kommen. Dies ist ein Auren Test und dazu werden wir unser Blut in diese Schale tropfen und einen Spruch sagen. Der Test ist 100ig. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, würde ich sagen, fangen wir sofort an. Longbottom, komm her!"

"Und wenn wir gar nicht wissen wollen, ob sie der leibliche 'Vater' sind?"

"Wollen sie mich etwa zum Feind haben, Mrs. Longbottom?"

Voldemort schwebte regelrecht zu ihr hinüber.

"Uhps, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass wir bereits Feinde sind. Buh."

Nevilles Großmutter fing wie wild zu kreischen an und sie beruhigte sich erst wieder, nachdem Lucius über sie einen Beruhigungsspruch gesprochen hatte. Doch bei ihr hatte der Spruch anscheinend Nebenwirkungen. Mrs. Longbottom fing sofort wie ein Wasserfall an zu reden.

"Sie sind doch gar nicht in der Lage ein Vater zu sein, geschweige denn überhaupt jemanden zu lieben."

"Mrs. Longbottom…"

"Ich war noch nicht fertig. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie unsere Familie zerstören. Wir wollen auch nicht auf ihre Seite wechseln. Das ist pervers, wie sie die Leute behandeln. Sie haben uns auch einfach aus unseren Häusern gezerrt. Sie hätten wenigstens fragen können, ob wir freiwillig mitgehen."

"Wenn sie nicht ruhig sind, werfe ich sie raus. Wir brauchen sie nicht zur Zeremonie."

Sofort war Nevilles Großmutter still, da sie mit eigenen Augen erfahren wollte, was mit ihrem Enkel passierte und nur so notfalls eingreifen könnte.

Neville war inzwischen der Anweisung des Dunklen Lords gefolgt und stand nun in der Mitte.

Voldemort selbst trat auch wieder in die Mitte zurück und nahm nun den silbernen Dolch zur Hand, schnitt sich damit in die Handfläche und ließ das Blut in die Schale tropfen. Danach reichte er den Dolch an Neville weiter und forderte diesen auf es ihm gleich zu tun. Danach sprachen sie den Spruch.

Zuerst geschah gar nichts, doch dann fing Nevilles Aura langsam dunkelrot zu leuchten an. Voldemort wollte ihn schon fast wegschicken, als er bemerkte, dass auch die Auren der Anderen anfingen zu leuchten. Doch auf dem Ersten Blick dachte er, dass der Test fehlgeschlagen war, da nur einer, der eine grüne Aura hatte, sein Sohn sein konnte. Geoffrey Hamptons und Jason McDonalds' Auren leuchteten ebenfalls rot, Rayan Smiths Aura leuchtete orange, doch als er sich zu Harry umdrehte, war er entsetzt.

Harrys Aura sagte alles. Sie war knall grün mit schwarzen Streifen.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sein größter Feind sollte SEIN Sohn sein? Der Test konnte einfach nicht geklappt haben, da alle gleichzeitig ihre Auren preisgegeben haben und nicht, wie es im Buch stand, jeder einzeln.

Auch Harry war geschockt. Er konnte erahnen, dass er der Sohn des grausamen Lords sein sollte, da er als einziger grün leuchtete. Grün war ja auch die Farbe dafür, wenn etwas richtig war. Doch er wollte nicht der "auserwählte" Sohn sein.

Während Harry seinen Gedanken nach hing, war Voldemort zu dem schwarzmagischen Buch gegangen und blätterte wild darin umher, bis er das 2. Ritual fand, das er als Notlösung ausgewählt hatte.

Potter konnte einfach nicht sein Sohn sein. Der Krieg zwischen ihnen dauerte schon zu lange, als dass man ihn einfach beiseite schieben konnte. Er dauerte schon dessen ganzes Leben lang.

Er befahl Lucius und Snape die Schalen für das Ritual herzurichten, während er selbst den Anwesenden das Kommende schilderte.

In der Mitte des Kreises standen nun sechs Schalen, eine direkt in der Mitte und die anderen fünf außen rum. In jede von ihnen wurde eine Art Veritaserum, jedoch mit einigen Abwandlungen für dieses Ritual, geschüttet. Danach schnitt Voldemort jedem, auch sich selbst in die Hand, um dann das Blut in den Schalen wieder aufzufangen. Anschließend sprach Voldemort einen Spruch auf Parsel und aus zwei Schalen hoben sich zwei schwarze Schlangen empor. Es war natürlich die Schale von Voldemort und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, die von Harry. Alle anderen lösten sich einfach in Nichts auf.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten Wartens, was mit den Schlangen geschah, bewegten sich diese plötzlich aufeinander zu und verschmolzen zu einer großen, blutroten Schlange.

Voldemort konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Er ließ einfach alles liegen und stehen und verließ schleunigst den Zeremoniensaal. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Beide Tests ergaben, dassPOTTER sein Sohn war.

Unterdessen schickten die Todesser alle Anderen wieder nach Hause, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Harry war kraftlos an einer Wand zusammengesunken und starrte ins Leere.

"Harry, was ist los mit dir?" Lucius hatte Harry entdeckt und kam auf ihn zu. Doch dieser reagierte überhaupt nicht.

"Komm, ich bring dich nach oben in dein Zimmer. Du brauchst Ruhe, damit du es begreifen kannst."

Lucius legte sich einen Arm von Harry über die Schulter und zog ihn hoch. Er merkte erst jetzt, wie schwer und muskulös Harry doch war. Von außen sah er immer so abgemagert und zerbrechlich aus. Er schleppte ihn bis in dessen Zimmer und legte ihn dort auf seinem Bett ab.

"Du solltest schlafen. Danach sieht alles wieder ganz anders aus."

Wie ein führsorglicher Vater deckte er Harry noch zu, da sich dieser überhaupt nicht mehr bewegte und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Draußen auf dem Gang traf er dann auf seinen eigenen Sohn, der aus Blaises Zimmer kam und natürlich erfahren wollte, was mit Harry los war, da er noch nicht zu ihm gekommen war.

"Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Er sollte jetzt aber am Besten eine Weile schlafen. Das Ganze hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen."

Draco dachte nicht daran, sich noch einmal dem Spiel, das er mit Blaise gespielt hatte zu widmen, sondern lief sofort zu Harry.

Lucius wollte noch etwas entgegnen, sah aber dieses mal darüber hinweg.

"Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Schatz?" Draco saß auf Harrys Bett nieder.

"Dray." Nur ein schwaches Lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Mundwinkel breit. Sonst zeigte er immer noch keine Reaktion.

"Nun sag schon. Was ist geschehen und was haben sie mit dir getan?"

Als Harry immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, zog Draco einfach sein Hemd aus und kroch zu Harry ins Bett.

"Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass du 'schlafen' sollst." Und er platzierte kleine Küsschen auf Harrys Gesicht.

Derweilen stürmte der Dunkle Lord in die Bibliothek, um einen Narrensicheren Bluttest zu suchen, es konnte ja nicht sein, das HARRY POTTER sein Sohn war.

**Review:**

**Natsucat: **Tschuldige, dass ich dich so verwirrt habe. Ja, wir sind 2 Autorinnen. (FGG und Lenchen) FGG ist für die ganzen Lemon Szenen verantwortlich. Ich hingegen schreibe meistens die Reviewantworten, da die Reviews immer auf meine E-Mail Adresse kommen.

Ja, wir haben nur von dir im 28 und 29 Kapitel eine Review bekommen, macht aber nichts. Hauptsache man kriegt überhaupt was, oder? Danke, dass du die Story toll findest und dass du dir die Zeit für ne Review nimmst.

Bezüglich deiner Frage: Harry – Sohn – Voldemort hat dir sicherlich dieses Kapitel Antwort gegeben, oder auch nicht, so wie sich Voldi benimmt.


	31. Schwierigkeiten in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonnagal

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

Schwierigkeiten in Hogwarts

Wie ihr euch sicherlich erinnert, ist Harry von Lucius zum 'schlafen' verdonnert worden und Draco hat sich um ihn Sorgen gemacht, da er sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Daraufhin ist ja Draco zu Harry ins Bett gekrochen.

Hier kommt eure Slash-Szene, die wir wegen Zeitmangel nicht mehr auf die Reihe gebracht haben.

"Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass du 'schlafen' sollst." Und Draco platzierte kleine Küsschen auf Harrys Gesicht. Gleichzeitig öffnete er langsam Harrys Hemd und ließ seine Hände in kreisenden Bewegungen abwärts gleiten. Er spürte, dass die Berührungen bei Harry ankamen und seine heißen Küsse, die er nun auf dessen Hals platzierte, lösten einen Schauer in Harrys Körper aus.

Plötzlich keuchte Harry leise in die Stille des Raumes hinein und dies spornte Draco wiederum an. Er wanderte mit seinen Küssen immer weiter nach unten. Sanft biss er in Harrys Brustwarzen und streichelte mit seinen Händen an Harrys Seiten entlang.

Harry wurde durch Draco wieder immer mehr in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sein Atem wurde immer schneller als Draco schmatzend an dessen Bauchnabel anlangte und mit geschickten Händen die lästigen Hosen entfernte.

Nun fuhr Draco mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Eichel. Jetzt war Harry wieder endgültig in die Realität zurückgekehrt und er stöhnte laut auf. Draco leckte genüsslich an seinem Glied weiter, nahm es vollkommen auf und saugte daran.

Harry blickte an sich nach unten. Er wollte sich vergewissern, ob dies nicht noch ein schlechter Traum war.

Draco hatte ebenfalls bemerkt, dass Harry wieder voll da war und hielt kurz inne: "Schön, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden bist." Lächelnd leckte er einmal über die ganze Länge von Harrys Glied und machte dann weiter.

Dracos Kopf schob sich vor und zurück, nahm dessen Glied immer tiefer in sich auf und Harry krallte sich nun mit seinen Händen in Dracos Schopf.

Selbst erregt, spürte Draco wie Harrys Glied immer steifer wurde. Er hatte Harry bald so weit, dass er kam. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, saugte noch kräftiger, umspielte dessen Eichel mit der Zunge und versenkte dessen Glied tiefer in seinem Mund, bis der Schluckreflex einsetzte.

Harry schrie in Ekstase auf und kündigte somit selbst seinen Höhepunkt an. Er ergoss sich in Dracos Mund, welcher genüsslich schluckte und ließ erst dann die weichen Blonden Haare des Ex-Slytherin los.

Draco legte sich zufrieden neben seinen Freund und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Taille. Dieser rückte noch näher an ihn und legte seinen Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge.

"Was war los mit dir?", fragte Draco nach längerer Zeit.

"Ich will heute nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich werd es dir vielleicht morgen erzählen."

30. August 

**Flashback**

29. August, gegen Mittag

Hogwarts:

Gerade als Professor Dumbledore eine Treppe vom ersten Stock aus in die Eingangshalle hinuntersteigen wollte, spürte er eine Welle zutiefst schwarzmagischer Energie, die von Voldemorts Bluttest–Ritualen zur Findung seines Sohnes ausgesandt worden war.

Diese Welle war so heftig, dass es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Bezwinger des bösen Lords Grindelwald, Mitentdecker der 7 Anwendungen von Drachenmilch und Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Währenddessen schwankte er und begann die Treppe herunter zu fallen.

Als er hinunterfiel riss er Sibyl Trelawney mit sich, die gerade auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade war, um sich neue Teeblätter für ihr all–morgendliches–Tee–Satz–lesen, zu besorgen.

Ihre waren nämlich ausgegangen und so konnte sie an diesem Morgen nicht in ihrer eigenen Zukunft lesen.

Hätte sie es tun können, hätte sie unter Umständen gesehen, dass Dumbledore von der Welle ins Schwanken gebracht, die Treppe hinunterfallen und sie mitreißen würde.

Hätte sie ihre Zukunft lesen können, hätte sie vielleicht auch gesehen, dass sie unter Dumbledore mit hoch gerutschter Robe und gespreizten Beinen zu liegen kommen würde und er auf ihr zwischen ihren Beinen und die Nase in ihrem Busen.

Da sie aber keine Teeblätter hatte, somit keinen Tee machen konnte und somit auch nicht in ihrer Zukunft lesen konnte – ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie meist recht wenig Erfolg hatte, auch wenn sie das nicht einsehen wollte.

Doch dies war alles irrelevant, da sie es nicht vorhersehen hatte können.

Gerade als Dumbledore mit einem Stöhnen auf Sibyl Trelawney zu liegen kam, betrat Minerva McGonagall die Eingangshalle.

Erschreckt und mit Tränen in den Augen, bei diesem Anblick, rief sie: „Aber Dumbi – Bär, was soll DAS denn?"

Und lief in Richtung ihrer Gemächer mit Tränenverschmierten Wangen davon.

Dumbledore, der sich gerade von dem Schock über die Welle erholt hatte, richtete sich schnell auf und rief Minerva hinterher: „Kitty – Kat, warte! Ich kann das erklären.", da sie aber weder stehen blieb, noch antwortete, lief er hinter ihr her.

Eine mehr als nur durchgerüttelte und verwirrte Trelawney hinter sich lassend, die zuerst dem Krankenflügel einen Besuch abstattete und danach weiter nach Hogsmeade ging.

An Minervas Tür angekommen sprach Albus das Passwort und begann mit der schwierigen Aufgabe seine Kitty – Kat zu beruhigen, ihr alles zu erklären und sie zu trösten.

Gegen Abend hatte er es dann geschafft und beide waren mit **„**_Wiedergutmachung_**" **bis weit nach Mitternacht beschäftigt.

**Flashback Ende**

**Reviews:**

**natsucat: **Konversationen, heißt es.

Ja, wir wollten halt anders sein, außerdem ist doch langweilig, wenn dann immer gleich Friede, Freue, Eierkuchen ist, oder?

Schön, dass dir Mdm. Longbottom gefallen hat. Warum sollte denn Harry ausrasten, der hat zu dem Zeitpunkt anderes sorgen. Tja ja unser Voldi immer für ne Überraschung gut.

Dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr und viel Freude beim lesen.

**nixe: **Schön, dass dir unsere Geschichte gefällt und sie wird auch noch länger. Kommen noch einige Kapitelchen.

Das mit Dienstag/Mittwoch hat sich geändert. Jetzt stellen wir jedes Wochenende ein Kapitel hoch, soweit es uns möglich ist. Wir schauen da drauf, da wir selber wissen, wie es ist mit dem warten auf Updates, außerdem sonst hätten wir ja keinen Ansporn möglichst schnell weiter zu schreiben.

Übrigens, solltest du dir noch mal den letzten Absatz des 30. Kapitels durchlesen, wir haben nirgends geschrieben, dass Harry Voldis Sohn ist.

Es ist uns eine Ehre **lenchenverneigtsich**, die ersten zu sein, die von dir ne Review kriegen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Momochan: **Danke für die Review, aber was hast du geahnt?

**verwirrtschaut **Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.


	32. Die letzten Ferientage

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Die letzten Ferientage**

30. August 

Harry und Draco wurden von einem Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm geweckt. Harry schmiegte sich jedoch noch mehr an seinen Partner und versuchte trotz allem weiterzuschlafen. Zuvor hatte er so einen schönen Traum gehabt. Er war mit Draco alleine auf einer einsamen Insel mit Palmen, einem kleinen Strandhaus und einem See mit Wasserfall. Sie konnten tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Die meiste Zeit waren sie im Whirlpool ihres Hauses oder im Bett. Beide konnten kaum noch gehen, so oft fickten sie sich abwechselnd. Sie liebten sich innigst und hatten so viel Spaß zusammen.

Rumps! Harry wurde abermals aus seinem Traum gerissen.

"Lass uns aufstehen. Ich denke der Krach hört so schnell nicht wieder auf", meinte Draco schnaufend. Er strich liebevoll durch die dunklen Haare von Harry.

"Wie geht es dir heute?"

"Geht schon wieder, dank dir. Das hab ich gestern gebraucht. Aber ich will es immer noch nicht glauben, was gestern geschehen ist."

"Erzählst du mir wenigstens jetzt, was gestern da unten geschehen ist? Dann könnte ich dir vielleicht helfen."

"Nein Dray, dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen."

"Lass es mich doch wenigstens versuchen oder erzähl es mir einfach."

Harry nuschelte etwas Unverständliches für Draco wie, er wäre der Sohn des dunklen Lords.

"Komm schon Harry. Das ist ein ernstes Thema."

"Ich mache keine Witze. Wie du weißt, war das gestern ein Bluttest, der den Sohn von Voldemort unter den fünf Ausgewählten, darunter auch ich, herausfinden sollte. Nach zwei verschiedenen Tests, war ich immer noch der 'Sohn'."

"Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Du und der Sohn des Meisters. Du warst doch ewig lange sein größter Feind. Dann müsstest du ja die Seiten wechseln."

"Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Es ist schon schlimm genug für mich, dass diese Person überhaupt mein Vater sein soll. Jeder hat zu mir immer gesagt, dass James Potter mein Vater war."

"Das ist wirklich schlimm, so aus seinem Leben gerissen zu werden. Aber ich denke, dass es nicht so schlimm werden wird."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren, standen sie auf und genossen den vorletzten Tag ihrer Ferien in der warmen Augustsonne.

**Flashback **

Der Krach, der das junge Paar aufgeweckt hatte, ging von der Bibliothek im zweiten Stock aus. Voldemort wollte sich einfach mit dem Ergebnis des Bluttests nicht zufrieden geben. Im ganzen Raum verteilt lagen Bücher, manche angekokelt, andere mit Löchern, wieder andere zerfielen in ihre Bestandteile und wieder andere waren vollkommen durchnässt.

Genauso wie die Bücher, mussten Lucius und Severus unter den Wutanfällen des Lords leiden, doch im Gegensatz zu den Büchern, konnten sie hinter Regale ausweichen, die dann oftmals in Asche verwandelt wurden. Die restlichen Bücher in diesen Regalen vielen Polternd zu Boden.

"Meister, es gibt sicherlich eine Erklärung dafür."

"Ich will keine Erklärung haben, ich will meinen echten Sohn haben!", brüllte er Lucius an.

"Was hast du eigentlich für einen Saustall in deiner Bücherei. Man kann nichts finden."

So ging es zwischen den Beiden ewig weiter, bis Severus, der sich inzwischen wirklich den Büchern gewidmet hatte, einen weiteren Test gefunden hatte.

"Meister, ich habe einen weiteren Bluttest gefunden, doch er könnte Euch vielleicht nicht gefallen." Er reichte dem wütenden Voldemort das dicke, schwarze Buch.

"Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich so etwas mache. Lieber sterbe ich, ohne meinen Sohn im Kampf, als dass ich das tun würde."

"Aber Ihr wollt doch Euren Sohn finden. Und einen weiteren Bluttest gibt es nicht, da in diesem Buch angemerkt steht, dass dieser am Besten der drei bekannten Bluttests wirkt."

"Aber ich werde doch nicht SINGEN!"

Nach weiteren Überredenskünsten von Lucius, stimmte Voldemort schließlich zu und verdonnerte Severus Briefe an die fünf Auserwählten zu schreiben.

Um seinen Ärger freien Lauf zu lassen, apparierte Voldemort in einen Bunker in der Nähe von Birmingham, den die Todesser früher als Versteck Benutzten.

Unterdessen setzte sich ein verärgerter Severus an seinen Schreibtisch, um die Briefe für die "Söhne" zu schreiben. Diese sollten nochmals an dem Wochenende vom 10. bis zum 12. nach Malfoy-Manor kommen. Nachdem er die Briefe weggeschickt hatte, setzte auch er sich in den Garten mit einem seiner Tränkebücher.

**Flashback ende **

31. August 

An diesem Tag ging alles drunter und drüber. Harry und Draco mussten ihre Koffer für Hogwarts packen, ebenfalls auch Severus, Voldemort grübelte immer noch über die Bluttests nach und Lucius und Narzissa wollten unbedingt noch mit allen zum Mittagessen in ein nobles Restaurant in London gehen. Dazu kam, dass Blaise in der Eile auf dem frisch geputzten Boden ausrutschte, gegen das Geländer der Treppe krachte und sich seine Hoden prellte.

Schließlich hatten sie es doch geschafft, um zwölf abreisebereit im Kaminzimmer zu stehen. Harry und Draco hatten endlich ihre ganzen Sachen gefunden und Severus hatte es geschafft, Blaise mit einem Heiltrank soweit aufzupäppeln, dass er mitkommen konnte.

Während des Essens wurde ausgelassen über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage und Wochen diskutiert. Auch Voldemort beteiligte sich ausnahmsweise einmal an den Gesprächen (er ist wieder in Tom Riddle Gestalt) und vergaß die Bluttests einmal ganz.

Nach dem Dessert trat Harry aus der Runde aus, um aufs Klo zu gehen. Was er nicht bemerkte war, dass ihm noch jemand aus der Gesellschaft dorthin folgte. Es war Voldemort.

"Du machst es einem ganz schön schwer, mit dir alleine zu reden."

"Vielleicht ist es auch Absicht. Ich will nämlich nicht mit ihnen alleine reden."

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, um was es geht."

"Na und? Ich will trotzdem nicht. Außerdem wird es wohl eh über den Vater-Sohn-Scheiß gehen."

"Nein, darüber wollte ich nicht sprechen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur einmal wissen, ob du schon mal über einen Seitenwechsel nachgedacht hast, da du ja nun so gut mit Lucius' Sohn befreundet bist."

"Ein wenig. Aber das kann ihnen doch egal sein, was ich mache, denn ich will auf keinen Fall ihr Sohn sein oder mich von ihnen unter Druck setzten lassen."

Ohne Voldemort eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er die Toilette und ging zum Tisch zurück.

"Hey Dray, könnten wir nicht noch mal bei den Zwillingen im Laden vorbeischauen?"

"Muss das sein? Ich kann sie immer noch nicht richtig leiden."

"Bitte. Mir zu liebe."

Draco stimmte schließlich zu und zu dritt brachen sie dann in die Winkelgasse auf. Blaise kam immer noch etwas O-Beinig daher, doch er wollte unbedingt mit ihnen mit, da er nicht alleine bei den Erwachsenen bleiben wollte.

Im Laden der Weasleys ging es noch schlimmer zu als sonst. Man kam kaum noch hinein, geschweige denn Richtung Tresen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten zu George durchzukommen, vergaß dieser wieder einmal ganz die Käufer, die an der Kasse anstanden.

"Hey, wen haben wir denn da? Harry wie geht's dir? Seid ihr jetzt etwa das neue Trio? Kommt nach hinten durch in den Lagerraum, dann können wir uns besser unterhalten."

Gesagt, getan. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemütlich im Lagerraum des Ladens.

"Bist du jetzt etwa zu den Slytherins übergesprungen?"

"Nein, noch nicht ganz. Wo ist eigentlich Fred?"

"Der macht ein paar Besorgungen für unsere neuen Artikel. Er müsste bald zurückkommen. Aber eins würd' mich brennend interessieren. Warum kommt ihr zwei zu uns in den Laden?"

"Ich würde sagen, seit Harry mit…"

"Hey, was für eine Überraschung. Harry, wie geht's dir?" Fred war gerade von seinen Besorgungen zurückgekommen.

"Danke gut. Euer Laden läuft ja immer noch ziemlich gut."

"Ja, stimmt. Aber dich trifft man auch nur immer in Begleitung an, außer wenn du etwas Verbotenes machst. Seit wann bist du mit Zabini befreundet?" Mit einem Blick, den Harry nicht deuten konnte, starrte Fred den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin an.

"Seitdem er auch bei den Malfoys wohnt."

"Du findest immer und überall Freunde, was Harry? Wahnsinn. Aber wenn man dich so ansieht, leidet dein Privatleben auch nicht. Ne neue Freundin?"

"Nein, keine. Nur neue und bessere Freunde."

"George, hast du gehört, wir sind keine guten Freunde." Fred spielte den beleidigten.

"Nein, ihr doch nicht. Aber die Anderen."

"Dann is' ja gut. Zabini, seit wann hast du eigentlich so lange Haare? Das sieht gut aus."

"Seit letztem Jahr." Blaise sah verlegen auf seine Uhr.

"Müsst ihr schon wieder gehen?"

Nun sahen auch Harry und Draco auf ihre Uhren und stellten fest, dass sie die Zeit vollkommen übersehen hatten. Sie wollten sich nämlich mit Lucius und Narzissa bei Gringotts treffen, um noch Geld zu holen.

"Wir wollten uns vor zehn Minuten mit Dracos Eltern treffen."

"Na dann. Beeilt euch und besucht uns bald wieder", und zugleich bemerkten sie noch nebenbei, "Zabini, du siehst echt heiß aus."

Die drei drängelten sich wieder aus dem Laden und nach Gringotts durch die Menschenmasse.

**Reviews:**

**Momochan: **Hi! Danke für die Spezifizierung. Viel spaß noch mit diesem Kapitel.

**Natsucat: **Das mit Dumbi und Minerva, war sozusagen eine kurze Zwischeneinlage. Da wir in der Woche recht wenig zeit hatten, vor allem FGG (Sie war dran mit dem schreiben. Ich hab fast den ganzen Juli geschrieben und sie fast den ganzen August), deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich mal schnell ne Kleinigkeit einfüge und das ist dabei rausgekommen. Dann hat FGG noch schnell was mit Harry & Draco geschrieben und siehe da schon war das Kapitel fertig.

Tut mir leid, dass du deinen Freund so erschrecken musstest. Wenigstens hat dir ein teil des Kapitels gefallen. Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel wieder besser. (Und es ist ja nicht so, als das ich irgendwas _Spezielles_ über Dumbi und Minerva geschrieben hätte.)


	33. Schulanfang

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonnagal

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen **Anhang** mit den Stundenplänen der Praktikanten. Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Schulanfang**

1.September 6:00 Uhr; Malfoy-Manor:

Als an diesem Morgen der Weck-Zauber losging, wollten die beiden jungen Männer nichts lieber, als sich umzudrehen und noch mal einschlafen.

Beide, wollten lieber vergessen, dass sie heute nach Hogwarts zurückkehren mussten, denn dort standen sie verschiedenen Problemen gegenüber:

1. Harry musste Dumbledore und dem Brathuhnorden entgegen treten, nachdem er sie versetzt hatte.

2. Das Praktikum.

3a. Niemand dort wusste, dass Beide ein Paar waren und so sollte es erst mal bleiben.

3b. Außer Neville und ein paar Slytherins (Hauslehrer mitgezählt) wusste noch nicht einmal einer, dass Harry und Draco Freunde waren.

4. Die Scharade mit Snape aufrecht zu erhalten.

5. Räumliche Trennung, da sie wohl verschiedene Zimmer bekommen würden.

6. Wer ist der neue Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, mit dem Harry zu arbeiten hat?

7. Wie sehen ihre Stundenpläne aus, nachdem sie ja auch noch ein wenig normalen Unterricht zusätzlich haben werden?

8. Wie hat Neville eigentlich das Ganze bisher verdaut mit dem Bluttest usw.?

Daher war es wohl verständlich, dass sie nicht so schnell aus dem Bett kamen.

Doch eine halbe Stunde später standen sie schlussendlich auf und gingen ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

Nachdem sie ihre Kleidung für diesen Tag zusammengesammelt hatten, gingen sie zusammen unter die Dusche.

Zuerst schrubbte Harry Dracos Rücken und Draco tat es ihm dann an Harrys Rücken nach. Während dieser Prozedur, verirrten sich die Hände der jungen Männer immer wieder mal vom Rücken des anderen hinweg und in andere Körperregionen.

Um halb acht verließen sie die Dusche und zogen sich unter gelegentlichen Küssen an.

Danach frühstückten sie mit Voldemort, Lucius und Narzissa, wobei Voldemort sich freute, da der Schutz der Familie Malfoy auslaufen würde, sobald Harry in Hogwarts war. (_ Will mich aber noch bis nach dem letzten Bluttest gedulden, denn sicher ist sicher. )_

Später kontrollierten Harry und Draco nochmals ihr Gepäck um dann schon in voller Zauberermontur nach Kings Cross Gleis 9 ¾ zu apparieren. Ihr geschrumpftes Gepäck in den Taschen tragend suchten sich die Beiden ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges.

Als sie dieses gefunden hatten, legten sie ihre Umhänge ab und sprachen einige Sprüche auf das Abteil, unter anderem einen mächtigen Silencio Zauber.

Sie wollten zumindest noch die wenigen verbleibenden Stunden nutzen, um ihre Zweisamkeit zu genießen.

Denn wie gesagt, wusste in Hogwarts niemand außer Neville und Snape, das sie beide Freunde waren, geschweige denn ein Paar. (Was sie aber demnächst ändern wollten, zumindest die Freundschaft betreffend)

Deshalb waren Harry und Draco auch für ihre mittlerweilen sehr guten Okklumentik Kenntnisse dankbar, weil sie sich so Dumbledores geistiger Spionagearbeit nicht wehrlos gegenüber sahen.

Außerdem hatte Severus ihnen versprochen, nochmals ihre Okklumentik Künste zu überprüfen.

Kurz nachdem sie sich einander gegenüber hingesetzt hatten, brach jemand ihren Schließ-Spruch, aber nicht den Silencio.

Nymphodora Tonks strahlte Harry und Draco an und ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Draco fallen.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wo warst du denn bloß die ganze Zeit. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.

Und freust du dich auf das Praktikum", fragte eine hyperaktive Tonks Harry.

Bevor er aber auf eine ihrer Fragen antworten konnte redete sie schon weiter, wofür er auch dankbar war. „Ich freu mich schon riesig auf dieses Jahr. Ich bin nämlich die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin.

Ist das nicht toll?"

„Ähm, ja sicher." meinte Harry.

Draco sah Tonks an und wünschte sich nur, dass sie endlich verschwinden würde, damit er mit **seinem** Schatz allein sein konnte.

Zu seiner Überraschung sprang Tonks im nächsten Moment auf und verließ das Abteil.

_ Endlich allein _war sein einziger Gedanke, bevor er die Tür verrammelte, Harry an sich und in einen feurigen Kuss zog.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, kuschelten sie sich aneinander und schliefen ein.

Kurz vor Hogsmeade wachten sie mit knurrenden Mägen auf, da sie ja die Frau mit dem Essenswagen verpasst hatten.

Keine 10 Minuten später fuhr der Hogwarts Express in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Wegen dem üblichen Gedrängel, blieben Harry und Draco erstmal im Abteil und warteten, bis ein Großteil der Schüler draußen war. Nach einem kurzen Kuss, und dem Wegnehmen der Zauber, begaben sie sich ins Getümmel und versuchten eine freie Kutsche zu finden, welche sie sich dann mit Neville teilten.

Als auch diese Hürde gemeistert war und sie sich auf den Stufen zur Eingangshalle befanden, wurde ihnen etwas mulmig zumute in Anbetracht der nächsten Monate, die sie zusammen und doch getrennt verbringen werden müssten.

Doch dann ging Neville an ihnen vorbei in Richtung McGonagall und Draco folgte ihm mit Harry.

Als Minerva McGonagall die drei Praktikanten sah, die auf sie zusteuerten, wartete sie, bis sie da waren und sagte dann: „Sie drei sitzen ganz am linken Ende des Lehrertisches."

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte sie das Trio in Richtung Große Halle weiter. Von dort aus übernahm Harry die Führung, und setzte sich auf den vorletzten Platz am Lehrertisch. Neville ließ sich zu Harrys Rechten nieder, weil die Vorstellung neben Professor Severus Snape zu sitzen, für ihn einem Albtraum glich. Folglich setzte sich ein fröhlicher Draco zwischen Harry und Professor Snape, seinem Patenonkel.

Alle Schüler starrten hinauf zum Lehrertisch, an dem Drei ihnen wohl bekannte Schüler saßen – friedlich wohlgemerkt, was allen etwas seltsam vorkam.

Ihr Starren wurde allerdings von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die die Erstklässler, 48 an der Zahl, hineinführte.

Sobald sie aufgereiht waren, begann der sprechende Hut zu singen:

_**Eintausend Jahr ist ´s wohl her**_

_**als da sagten der Leute vier**_

„_**Wir wollen gründen ´nen Ort zu lehren**_

_**und gleich selbst dort Schüler zu belehren."**_

_**Sie suchten sich jeder die seinen in ihr Haus**_

_**und ich schick euch in jenes Haus**_

_**Seid ihr Slytherin, Gryffindor**_

_**Huffelpuff oder Ravenclaw**_

_**Mir ist ´s recht, kommt nur her**_

_**Nach Ravenclaw kommen die mit viel Grips**_

_**Nach Gryffindor kommen die mit dem Mut**_

_**Die Treuen nach Huffelpuff**_

_**und die Gewitzten nach Slytherin.**_

_**Doch bevor ich euch gebe in euer Haus, **_

_**hört gut zu und passt auf**_

_**und gebt acht, die Zeit ist da**_

_**Slytherins Erbe ist nun da.**_

_**Sitzt nun hier bei uns an der Tafel **_

**_Versteht noch nichts von meinem Geschwafel_**

_**Ich warn euch, die ihr ihn hintergangen**_

_**er ist nun nicht mehr gefangen.**_

_**Bald wird die Familie Slytherin wieder zu neuem Ruhme erstehn**_

_**Durch ihren jüngsten Sohn, ihr werdet schon sehn. **_

Als der Hut endete, wurde die Aufmerksamkeit, der verwirrten Schüler und Lehrer(bzw. Praktikanten)auf Albus Dumbledore gelenkt, dessen Kopf auf die Tischplatte geknallt war und der gerade im Begriff war, unter den Tisch zu fallen.

Nachdem er sich unter dem Tisch wieder hervorgekämpft hatte, gab der Direktor von Hogwarts seiner Stellvertreterin Minerva McGonagall ein Zeichen, mit dem Sortieren Fortzufahren.

Nachdem die Erstklässler sortiert worden waren, stand Professor Dumbledore, der sich mittlerweilen von dem Schock über das Lied des Hutes erholt hatte, auf und begann mit seiner Rede:

„Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts.

Ein weiteres Jahr, um eure Köpfe mit Wissen zu füllen.

Zuerst möchte ich euch eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Tonks, vorstellen", woraufhin die Schüler höflich klatschten.

„Des Weiteren möchte ich euch mitteilen, dass drei junge Männer in diesem Jahr hier ihre Ausbildung zum Lehrer machen wollen.

Und zwar:

Mr. Neville Longbottom für das Fach Kräuterkunde,

Mr. Draco Malfoy für das Fach Zaubertränke und

Mr. Harry Potter für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Sie werden einiger ihrer Stunden beiwohnen und später auch unterrichten, deshalb behandelt sie mit Respekt, wie die anderen Lehrer. Sie sind auch bevollmächtigt Punkte zu verteilen und wegzunehmen.

Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten, ihnen nochmals klarzumachen, dass das Zaubern in den Gängen verboten ist.

Des Weiteren wurde die Liste der Verbotenen Gegenstände um 83 Artikel erweitert. Welche fast ausschließlich von den Weasley Zwillingen entwickelt wurden.

Die Vollständige Liste hängt in Mr. Filchs Büro aus.

So und nun nur noch eines, bevor ihr essen dürft:

Der Verbotene Wald ist genau das, **VERBOTEN**.

Guten Appetit!", und mit einem Händeklatschen Dumbledores erschien das Essen vor den Schülern und Lehrern.

Nach einer Weile, die von geschäftigem Essen erfüllt war, wandte sich Dumbledore nochmals an die Schüler und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht.

Daraufhin begab er sich in Richtung seines Büros.

Vor dem Wasserspeier blieb er stehen und wartete auf seine drei Praktikanten.

Als diese zu ihm aufschlossen, sprach er das Passwort „Smarties" und ging in sein Büro mit den jungen Männern im Schlepptau.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und bat Harry, Draco und Neville sich zu setzten.

Nach dem üblichen Tee und Zitronen Brause Bonbon anbieten und ablehnen, begann er das Gespräch:

**(Anmerkung: Habe mal ein Gespräch anders geschrieben. Die nächsten Klammern bringen Gefühle zum Ausdruck und beschreiben die Situation. Hier noch Buchstabenerklärungen: **D bedeutet Dumbledore; Dr bedeutet Draco; H bedeutet Harry; N bedeutet Neville)lenchen

D.: Meine Lieben Jungen.

Dr.: Ja Professor? (mit Kinderstimme spricht)

D.: Wie war die Zugfahrt? (Dr.s Antwort ignoriert)

H.: Relativ Gut.

N.: Jupp! (zustimmend nickt)

D.: Dann ist ja gut … Relativ? (fragend schaut)

Dr.: Geht sie nichts an. (selbstsicher sagt)

H.+N.:(zustimmend nickt)

D.: Oh. (leicht irritiert schaut)

Also… Eure Zimmer:

Mr. Malfoy, ihr Zimmer ist im Kerker zwei Räume nach Professor Snapes Räumen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort kriegen sie von Professor Snape.

Dr.: O.K. (leicht genervt schaut)

D.: Mr. Longbottom, ihre Räumlichkeiten sind im ersten Stock hinter dem Bildnis dreier Mönche. Das vorläufige Passwort lautet: Kräuterkunde.

Sie können es nachher sofort ändern, wenn sie wollen.

N.: Ist in Ordnung.

Muss ich ihnen das Passwort geben?

D.: Nein.

N.: Na dann ist ja gut. (erleichtert nuschelt)

D.: Harry… (von H unterbrochen wird)

H.: Für sie Mr. Potter. (Todesblick auf D richtet)

D.: Gut. Ähm Mr. Potter. (etwas aus der Fassung ist)

Ihre Räumlichkeiten befinden sich ebenfalls im Ersten Stock. Hinter dem Bildnis eines Werwolfes und einer Schlange. Das Passwort lautet:

Treueeid.

H.: Das werde ich bald ändern. (ärgerlich dreinschaut)

Brauchen sie uns noch?

D.: Ähm. Ja. (noch immer etwas verwirrt)

Dr.: WAS denn? (genervt fragt)

D.: Also: Ihre Stundenpläne. (Stundenpläne austeilt)

H+Dr.: (abweisend) Auf Wiedersehen.

N.: (schüchtern) Nacht Professor.

D.: Ähm, ihnen auch. (unsicher klingt)

Schlafen sie gut. (aufgesetzt fröhlich klingt)

**Reviews:**

**Anhang:**

Harrys Stundenplan:

(Jede Einheit beträgt 2 Stunden

Stundenbeginn 9:00

Mittagspause von 13:00-14:00)

**Montag**:

1.Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Prof. Snape (Zuschauer)

2.Projekt

3.Einzelunterricht mit Prof. Tonks

4.Frei

**Dienstag:**

1.Frei

2.Kräuterkundeunterricht bei Prof. Sprout (Zuschauer)

3.Frei

4.Vgddk-Unterricht mit/ohne Prof. Tonks (unterrichten)

**Mittwoch:**

1.Vgddk-Unterricht mit/ohne Prof. Tonks (unterrichten)

2.Eigenstudium in der Bibliothek

3.Vgddk-Unterricht mit/ohne Prof. Tonks (unterrichten)

4.Aufsätze von Schülern korrigieren, o. a.

**Donnerstag:**

1.Vgddk-Unterricht mit/ohne Prof. Tonks (unterrichten)

2.Eigenstudium in der Bibliothek

3.Kräuterkundeunterricht bei Prof. Sprout(Zuschauer)

4.Zaubertrankunterricht bei Prof. Snape (Zuschauer)

**Freitag:**

1.Duellierunterricht mit Flitwick

2.Projekt

3.Einzelunterricht mit Prof. Tonks

4.Frei

**Wochenende: **

(Alleine oder mit Mitpraktikanten, Fachlehrer um Rat bitten erlaubt)

Aufsätze korrigieren & Unterricht für die folgende Woche vorbereiten

Nevilles Stundenplan:

(Jede Einheit beträgt 2 Stunden

Stundenbeginn 9:00

Mittagspause von 13:00-14:00)

**Montag: **

1.Zaubertrankunterricht bei Prof. Snape (Zuschauer)

2.Projekt

3.Einzelunterricht mit Prof. Sprout

4.Frei

**Dienstag:**

1.Frei

2.Kräuterkundeunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Sprout (unterrichten)

3.Frei

4.Kräuterkundeunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Sprout (unterrichten)

**Mittwoch:**

1.Kräuterkundeunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Sprout (unterrichten)

2.Eigenstudium in der Bibliothek

3.VgddK bei Prof. Tonks (Zuschauer)

4.Aufsätze von Schülern korrigieren, o. a.

**Donnerstag:**

1.VgddK bei Prof. Tonks (Zuschauer)

2.Eigenstudium in der Bibliothek

3.Kräuterkundeunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Sprout (unterrichten)

4.Zaubertrankunterricht bei Prof. Snape (Zuschauer)

**Freitag:**

1.Kräuter sammeln/vorbereiten für Lager

2.Projekt

3.Einzelunterricht mit Prof. Sprout

4.Frei

**Wochenende:**

(Alleine oder mit Mitpraktikanten, Fachlehrer um Rat bitten erlaubt)

Aufsätze korrigieren & Unterricht für die folgende Woche vorbereiten

Dracos Stundenplan:

(Jede Einheit beträgt 2 Stunden

Stundenbeginn 9:00

Mittagspause von 13:00-14:00)

**Montag: **

1.Zaubertrankunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Snape (unterrichten)

2.Projekt

3.Einzelunterricht mit Prof. Snape

4.Frei

**Dienstag:**

1.Frei

2.Kräuterkundeunterricht bei Prof. Sprout (Zuschauer)

3.Zaubertrankunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Snape (unterrichten)

4.Frei

**Mittwoch:**

1.Zaubertrankunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Snape (unterrichten)

2.Eigenstudium in der Bibliothek

3.VgddK-Unterricht bei Prof. Tonks (Zuschauer)

4.Aufsätze von Schülern korrigieren, o. a.

**Donnerstag:**

1.VgddK-Unterricht bei Prof. Tonks (Zuschauer)

2.Eigenstudium in der Bibliothek

3.Kräuterkundeunterricht bei Prof. Sprout (Zuschauer)

4.Zaubertrankunterricht mit/ohne Prof. Snape (unterrichten)

**Freitag:**

1.Tränke für Krankenstation & Gegengifte für Unterricht brauen

2.Projekt

3.Einzelunterricht mit Prof. Snape

4.Frei

**Wochenende:**

(Alleine oder mit Mitpraktikanten, Fachlehrer um Rat bitten und Benutzung der Bibliotheksbücher erlaubt)

Aufsätze korrigieren & Unterricht für die folgende Woche vorbereiten

**Review:**

**natsucat: **Entschuldige bitte die Mentalen Bilder. Tja, dass sie Gegenspieler sind ist ja nicht deren Schuld, könnten doch auch ein Liebesleben habe. Außerdem kann man daraus noch so einiges machen (außer Details).

Wegen den Bluttest: Die haben ja eigentlich nicht richtig funktioniert. Die waren nämlich immer nur auf EINE Person ausgelegt. Reagiert hat er aber bei allen.

Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel.


	34. Und wieder mal ist Schule

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Und wieder mal ist Schule…**

Donnerstag, 2. September

Hogwarts: Große Halle:

Am Morgen kamen Schüler wie Praktikanten recht verschlafen in der Großen Halle an.

Um halb neun erhoben sich die Hauslehrer und gingen zu den jeweiligen Haustischen, um die Stundenpläne auszuteilen.

So ergab sich ein recht lustiges Bild vom Lehrertisch aus gesehen für die Praktikanten:

Professor Flitwick, den sogar die Erstklässler überragten, am Ravenclawtisch, musste schon fast hüpfen, um seinen Schützlingen ihre Pläne zu geben.

Professor Sprout am Hufflepufftisch schob sich, mit ihrer etwas festeren Gestalt, zwischen den Schülern hindurch, damit auch wirklich jeder seinen Plan erhielt.

Die allzeit streng aussehende Professor McGonagall gab ihren Schülern und Schülerinnen am Gryffindortisch die Pläne.

Am Slytherintisch glitt Professor Snape, mit seinem normalen Gesichtsausdruck (bzw. Gemütszustand): leicht feindselig bis halbmörderisch, von Schüler zu Schüler und überreichte die Stundenpläne.

Nachdem die Hauslehrer diese Hürde des neuen Schuljahres gemeistert hatten, begaben sie sich wieder zum Lehrertisch, um noch vor dem Beginn der ersten Sunde ihren Tee bzw. Kaffee fertig trinken zu können.

Um dreiviertel neuen begaben sich dann Lehrer, Schüler und Praktikanten langsam auf den Weg zu den jeweiligen Klassenräumen.

Harry, Draco und Neville machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Als sie einen Geheimgang als Abkürzung benutzten, legte Draco Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich herum, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und meinte leise: „Sei nicht so nervös, du schaffst das schon."

„Okay…", sagte Harry ebenso leise wie Draco und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Neville hatte von diesem kurzen Gespräch nichts mitbekommen und trat nun gefolgt von Draco und Harry aus dem Geheimgang und dann gleich in das Klassenzimmer für VgddK.

Bevor Harry eintrat, schluckte er seine Angst vor den nächsten zwei Stunden hinunter.

Er sollte in der ersten Zeit ja zum Glück Tonks nur assistieren und musste nicht selbst unterrichten.

Doch einstweilen war das schon schlimm genug.

Als er eintrat hörte er gleich noch Tonks sagen:

„Hallo ihr drei.

Neville, Draco: Ihr beide könnt euch gleich Plätze irgendwo an der Seite oder ganz hinten suchen.

Harry du bleibst bei mir hier vorne.

Als erstes haben wir Eineinhalbstunden mit Drittklässlern Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw…

Bist du nervös?", während Harry und Tonks sich unterhielten setzten sich Neville und Draco, wobei Neville sich möglichst weit von Draco entfernt hinsetzte, da er immer noch etwas Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Etwas. Was muss ich denn heute machen?"

„Weil heute deine erste Stunde ist: nicht viel. Aber in den nächsten Wochen wirst du immer mal wieder eine Stunde übernehmen.

Den Stoff für die unterschiedlichen Jahre kriegst du später.

Heute geben wir den Schülern bloß eine kurze Übersicht, was dieses Jahr so alles passiert und was sie von dir so zu erwarten haben.

Außerdem stellen wir beide uns mal kurz vor."

„Okay.

Moment: Was meinst du mit „von mir zu erwarten haben"?"

„Na, dass du größtenteils ihre Aufsätze korrigieren, Hausaufgaben aufgeben, Nachsitzen überwachen und sie unterrichten wirst und dass sie bei dir auch arbeiten schreiben werden."

„Ach so. Und warum sind Draco und Neville hier drin?"

„Damit sie unterschiedliche Unterrichtsstile lernen und aus deinen Fehlern bzw. Erfolgen lernen können. Natürlich nicht zu vergessen sind sie hier als moralische Unterstützung.

Soweit deine Frage beantwortet?"

„Ja, welche Klasse haben wir denn nach den Drittklässlern?"

„Ah ja, ihr drei seit die erste halbe Stunde von den Erstklässlern Slytherin und Gryffindor noch da. Da machen wir übrigens so ziemlich dasselbe wie in der davorigen Klasse, nur eben auf Erstklässler abgestimmt.

Danach habt ihr Drei glaube ich Bibliothekszeit, oder?"

„Ja haben wir", meinte nun Draco, der zuvor dem Gespräch von Harry und Tonks zugehört, aber bis eben geschwiegen hatte.

„Ach Harry, bevor ich es vergesse: Du bekommst die ganze Hausarbeit, die über die Ferien auf war von mir zum korrigieren. Ich gebe dir heute Mittag den ersten Teil zusammen mit den Unterrichtsplänen für die Klassen. Den Rest bekommst du spätestens Freitag beim Abendessen.

Könntest du sie bis Montag korrigieren?"

„OK. Schaust du sie dir auch durch?"

„Ich mache Stichproben, wie du sie Korrigiert hast."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und die ersten Schüler (Ravenclaws) kamen herein.

Sie beäugten die Praktikanten und Tonks heimlich, und begannen miteinander zu tuscheln.

Langsam füllte sich der Klassenraum und als es klingelte begann Tonks:

„Guten Morgen allerseits.

Für diejenigen unter ihnen, die es gestern Abend nicht mitbekommen haben: mein Name ist Professor Tonks und neben mir ist Mr. Harry Potter. Sie werden ihn mit Mr. Potter, nicht mit Harry anreden, außer er erlaubt es ihnen.

So nun sollten wir mal die Anwesenheit überprüfen." Damit nahm Tonks eine Pergamentrolle vom Schreibtisch, rollte sie auf, nahm eine Feder zur Hand und begann die Schüler aufzurufen:

„Alana Achingbody……."

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass alle anwesend waren, sprach sie weiter:

„Da es so scheint, als ob sie alle da sind, könnten wir ja anfangen.

Zuerst stelle ich mich mal kurz vor, also ich bin 28 Jahre alt. Normalerweise bin ich von Beruf her Aurorin, aber da Direktor Dumbledore keinen vertrauenswürdigen VgddK- Lehrer gefunden hat, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich unterrichten würde.

Deshalb bin ich hier.

Außerdem bin ich ein Metamorphmagus, eine Art Formwandler, für diejenigen, die nicht wissen, was das ist.

Hmmm. Ach ja: Während meiner Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts war ich im Hause Gryffindor.

So nun aber Genug von mir!

Jetzt soll sich mal Mr. Potter vorstellen."

Bei ihren letzten Worten schaute der angesprochene kurz etwas hilflos drein, bis er sich zusammennahm und zu reden anfing:

„Also mein Name ist Harry James Potter, ich bin 18.

Ihr dürftet mich alle schon mal hier in Hogwarts gesehen haben, da ich erst letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht habe.

Ich bin hier, da ich gerne Lehrer für VgddK werden möchte.

Und jetzt übergebe ich das Wort wieder an Professor Tonks."

„Okay. Also da ihr nun wisst, wer wir sind, mach ich gleich mal weiter.

Mr Potter wird mir dieses Jahr helfen sie zu unterrichten. Zu seinen euch Schüler betreffenden Aufgaben gehört auch, dass er euch Hausaufgaben gibt, Aufsätze korrigiert, manchmal euer Nachsitzen überwacht, Tests mit euch schreibt, diese selbst korrigiert und dass ihr von ihm Hilfe bekommt, wenn ihr danach fragt.

Da auch das jetzt aus dem Weg ist, kann ich euch ja jetzt mal erzählen, was wir dieses Jahr so alles machen werden…"

und so sprach Tonks weiter und gab ihnen am Schluss der Stunde auf, Stichpunktartig ihren bisher gelernten Stoff in VgddK zu Pergament zu bringen. (Sprüche, Kreaturen, etc.)

Außerdem sammelte sie die über die Sommerferien gegebenen Hausaufgaben ein.

Kaum war diese Klasse aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus, kamen auch schon die nächsten Schüler herein.

Diese Stunde verlief auch nicht viel anders, als die Erste, wenn man davon absah, dass einige Schüler zu spät kamen, weil sie sich verlaufen hatten und dass nach 30 Minuten Harry, Draco und Neville sich verabschiedeten und dann das Klassenzimmer verließen, um in Richtung Bibliothek zu gehen.

Dort angekommen, verzogen sie sich gleich in eine Ecke, um ungestört zu sein.

Neville fing kurz nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten an, nervös auf seinem Stuhl (der wider möglichst weit von Draco entfernt war) hin und her zu rutschen, da er in weniger als zwei Stunden dran war mit „unterrichten".

„Du brauchst nicht so nervös zu sein, Neville", meinte Draco, dem Nevilles Gezappel auf die Nerven ging, „wir sind ja auch noch mit dabei. Außerdem, wie du siehst hat Harry es ja auch überlebt."

„I.. Ich bbin aaber nicht H.. Harry", stotterte Neville.

„Das schaffst du schon Neville, Professor Sprout wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel anderes machen als Tonks", versuchte nun auch Harry ihn zu beruhigen.

„W…wenn i…ihr meint…"

„Ja, meinen wir. Also los, wir sollen hier ja eigentlich Studium betreiben und dazu gehören Bücher. Das wird dich zusätzlich ablenken Neville.

Folglich sucht sich jetzt jeder ein oder mehrere Bücher!", bestimmte Draco.

Und so begannen sie die Bibliothek zu durchstöbern. Neville ging gleich in die Pflanzen (magische und nichtmagische)- Abteilung. Harry und Draco hingegen machten sich auf den Weg zur Verbotenen Abteilung. Sie wollten, da sie ja jetzt eine offizielle Erlaubnis hatten, diesen Teil der Bibliothek näher erforschen.

So kam es, dass sie am Ende der Bibliothekszeit einige Bücher über Verteidigung, Zaubertränke und Kräuterzucht aus der verbotenen Abteilung ausliehen.

Neville war am Schluss zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte sich ein Buch über Kräuterzucht von dort rausgesucht. Es stand in der Verbotenen Abteilung, da die Kräuter starke Halluzinogen- und Rauschmittelgrundstoffe waren und sie deshalb nicht so schnell in die Hände von jüngeren Schülern fallen sollten.

Danach gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Die Bücher hatten sie geschrumpft und in ihren Taschen verstaut.

Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout und Neville verlief recht ruhig und ähnlich wie VgddK, wenn man davon absah, dass Neville am Anfang ein echtes Nervenbündel war, bis er merkte, dass es ja eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war. Er hatte ja Professor Sprout, Harry und Draco und war somit nicht allein mit den 4.Klässlern aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor.

Die nächste Gruppe war hingegen nicht so einfach:

Drittklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Deshalb war nach der ersten halben Stunde nicht nur Neville froh aus den Gewächshäusern raus zukommen. Auch Draco und Harry waren darüber froh.

Nachdem die drei im Schloss angekommen waren, machten sie sich gleich auf, in die Kerker zu kommen, zu ihrer letzten Stunde für diesen Tag.

Dort würden sie auf Professor Snape treffen, der dann mit Draco zusammen unterrichten würde. Harry und Neville würden hier nur als Zuschauer fungieren.

Als sie ankamen und anklopften, kamen sie noch genau richtig für das Ende der Stunde. Darüber waren sie auch sehr erleichtert, denn diese Klasse bestand aus Fünftklässlern der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin und zusammen mit Snape, war das nie eine gute Mischung.

Kaum dass sie eingetreten waren, wies Professor Snape sie an, sich an die Seite zu stellen, bis die Klasse draußen war.

„So, da nun diese Nervensägen draußen sind zu ihnen:

Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom: Sie werden während sie hier in meinem Klassenzimmer sind sich auf diese zwei Plätze neben der Tür zum Lagerraum setzen. Dort können sie alles Beobachten und kommen mir nicht in den Weg. Also sobald sie mein Klassenzimmer betreten, für ihre Stunden, werden sie sich sofort dort hin setzen. Außer ich sage etwas Gegenteiliges. Soweit verstanden, oder muss ich es ihnen Buchstabieren?"

„Verstanden ... Professor Snape.", meinte Harry und damit setzen er und Neville sich auf die ihnen zugewiesenen Stühle.

„Sie drei, so sehr ich es auch hasse das zu sagen, sind fast Kollegen und deshalb sollen sie, laut dem Direktor die Erlaubnis haben, mich mit Professor Snape, Snape, Mr. Snape, oder Severus anzureden. Ich werde mich in Zukunft ihrer Vornahmen bedienen, einverstanden?", alle drei nickten.

„Gut, also nun zu dir Draco. Ich gebe dir hernach einen Plan, welche Klassen, wann hier unten sind. Du kannst dich dann dementsprechend vorbereiten. Wenn du also in die Klasse kommst, kannst du mir gleich helfen aufzupassen, dass beim brauen nicht allzu viel schief geht.

Bei Tests, kannst du sie dann einsammeln.

Und bei Theorie musst du dann halt aufpassen."

„Geht klar, Severus.

Welche Aufsätze muss ich denn eigentlich bei dir korrigieren?"

„Fast alle!"

Während dieses Gesprächs kam die nächste Klasse herein.

Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

Wie bei den anderen beiden Praktikanten auch, bestand Dracos erste Stunde fast nur aus zuhören und zusehen.

Als die Viertklässler dann einen einfachen Trank aus ihrem 3. Jahr brauen sollten, musste er schon aktiver werden, damit es zu keinen Unfällen kam.

Nachdem diese Stunde für die Schüler aus war, mussten die Praktikanten noch dableiben und Draco bekam von Snape das Unterrichtsmaterial für dieses Jahr, einen Plan, wann welche Klasse Tränke hatten (Für den Fall dass Snape mal nicht unterrichten konnte) und die Sommer-Aufsätze in die Hand gedrückt.

Als das alles verstaut war gingen Draco, Harry und Neville zusammen mit Snape zum Abendessen, wo Harry und Neville noch die Restlichen Sommer-Aufsätze von ihren Fächern bekamen.

Die Pläne, wann welche Klasse VgddK bzw. Kräuterkunde hatte und das Unterrichtsmaterial, hatten sie schon beim Mittagessen gekriegt.

Sobald das Essen vorbei war, kamen Professor Snape, Tonks und Sprout nochmals zu ihnen und meinten, dass sie heute schon anfangen sollten mit dem korrigieren, damit sie mit den nächsten Aufsätzen dann nicht in Verzug geraten würden.

Außerdem wurde ihnen noch gesagt, dass jeder von ihnen ein Projekt machen müsste.

Genauere Informationen bekämen sie dann vom Direktor in ihrer morgigen 2. Stunde.

Damit wünschten ihnen die zwei Professorinnen noch einen schönen Abend und der Professor grinste sie nur bösartig an und meinte, dass er sich, da er keine Aufsätze korrigieren musste, einen schönen Abend machen würde.

Unsere Praktikanten beschlossen daraufhin zusammen im Lehrerzimmer gleich die Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

**Reviews:**


	35. Freitag wär ein schöner Tag

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Freitag wär ein schöner Tag, wenn's nicht so viel zu korrigieren gäb!**

Hogwarts: 

3. September, Freitag:

Am Morgen dieses warmen Tages trafen sich unsere Praktikanten schon um 7:00 Uhr Morgens im Lehrerzimmer, da sie noch die Vorgehensweise für diesen Tag besprechen wollten.

Als Draco ankam, saßen Harry und Neville schon zusammen an dem Tisch in der Ecke des Lehrerzimmers, wo sie schon am vergangenen Abend die Aufsätze korrigiert hatten.

„Guten Morgen", er nickte Neville zu und lächelte Harry an.

„Morgen Dray, gut geschlafen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. (_ Hätte aber besser geschlafen, wenn du bei mir gewesen wärst. _) Also, was habt ihr heute?"

„Ich hab zuerst Duellieren, dann ´Projekt, danach Einzelunterricht bei Tonks und dann frei", meinte Harry, „was hast du Neville?"

„Kräuter Sammeln & Vorbereiten, dann Projekt, dann Einzelunterricht mit Sprout und dann Frei.", antwortete Neville schüchtern.

„Du Dray?"

„Tränke und Gegengifte brauen, Projekt, Einzelunterricht mit Snape und dann frei."

„Also haben wir heute wahrscheinlich nur das Projekt zusammen, was auch immer das sein mag.", schlussfolgerte Harry.

„Scheint so Grünauge."

„Ähm…, wir könnten doch Kopien von unseren Stundenplänen machen und sie untereinander austauschen, dann wissen wir immer, was wir miteinander haben und wo der Andere zu finden ist.", warf Neville ein.

„Gute Idee, so machen wir s"

Damit zogen die Drei ihre Stundenpläne aus den Taschen, legten sie auf den Tisch und Draco vervielfältigte sie.

Woraufhin jeder wieder seinen Plan nahm und den Kopierten von den anderen Zwei.

„So, nachdem das geklärt ist. Wie sieht eigentlich dein Zimmer aus Harry?

Ganz in Ordnung, haben übrigens keine Spionagezauber bzw. Bilder drin. Kann es dir hernach ja zeigen.

… Das wäre doch die Idee:

Wir haben doch jetzt noch Zeit, bis zum Frühstück und Stundenanfang. Da können wir doch mal unsere Zimmer zusammen abgehen und Passwörter tauschen. Wie wäre das?", fragte ein lächelnder Harry an Draco und Neville gewandt.

Diese Nickten daraufhin ziemlich enthusiastisch und standen auf, um das Lehrerzimmer zu verlassen.

Draußen meinte Harry zu Draco: „Deins zuerst."

So führte sie Draco hinunter in die Kerker und zeige ihnen auf dem Weg den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und wo Snapes Privatgemächer waren.

Vor seinem Zimmer angekommen, verriet er ihnen das Passwort und trat ein. Nach einem kurzen Rundgang, durch Bad-, Schlaf- und Wohn/Arbeitszimmer verließen sie seine Räume wieder.

Danach machten sie sich auf zu Nevilles Räumen. Wo sich das Selbe wiederholte. Zum Schluss gingen sie zu Harrys Räumen, wo sie nach kurzer Besichtigung sich auf das Sofa setzten.

„Okay. Dann können wir ja das nächste Mal in einem von unseren Zimmern die Aufsätze korrigieren, anstatt das im Lehrerzimmer machen zu müssen, außer in der 4. Stunde am Mittwoch, wo wir das Ganze wahrscheinlich unter Aufsicht machen dürfen.", sagte Draco.

„Gute Idee, da wir ja wesentlich weniger Stunden als Tonks, Snape, oder Sprout haben, werden die uns sicherlich fast alle, oder gleich alle Aufsätze geben.", meinte Harry daraufhin.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt zum Frühstück gehen, da wir sonst noch zu spät kommen.

Wir könnten uns doch Heute vor dem Abendessen treffen, damit wir die restlichen Aufsätze korrigieren können", warf Neville ein.

Draco und Harry stimmten dem zu, wobei Draco meinte, dass sie sich um 16:15 in Harrys Räumen wieder treffen würden.

Die erste Stunde verlief recht ruhig, wobei Neville eine Liste von Pflanzen bekam, die er in den Gewächshäusern ernten sollte und soweit bearbeiten musste, dass sie für einige Zeit haltbar waren.

Am Ende der Stunde, brachte er einen Großteil zu Snape in den Klassenraum, der gerade frei hatte.

Den anderen Teil musste er vorher noch zum Trocknen in einem gesonderten Raum, in einem der Gewächshäuser aufhängen.

Draco durfte derweil einige Heiltränke: Skelewachs, Traumlos – Schlaftrank und Knochenheiltrank, für die Krankenstation brauen.

Harry ging in dieser Zeit Duellieretikette und Regeln mit Prof. Flitwick („nenn mich Filius") durch.

Zur zweiten Stunde machten sich die drei auf, in Professor Dumbledores Büro zu gehen, um dort zu erfahren, was es mit „Projekt" auf sich hatte.

Dumbledore informierte sie dann (Mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, das Harry ungemein aufregte und er sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, dem alten Kerl einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.), das „Projekt" im September und Oktober nur meinte, dass sie einfache Heilsprüche von Mdm. Pomfrey erlernen würden. Danach würden die „Projekte" zu anderen Fächern, Fachbereichen, etc. übergehen.

Am Ende jedes „Projekt-Blocks", müssten sie dann den Lehrern zeigen was sie darin gelernt hatten. Sprich: Prüfung.

Er informierte Harry außerdem noch darüber, dass dieser am Freitag in der 1. Stunde manchmal auch mit Hagrid über verschiedene dunkle Geschöpfe lernen müsse. Oftmals an anschaulichen Beispielen.

Klartext: Du gehst mit ihm in den Verbotenen Wald bzw. lernst Hagrids neuestes _„Haustier"_ kennen.

Danach schickte er Harry, Draco und Neville auf die Krankenstation, wo Mdm Pomfrey sie schon erwartete („Ihr könnt mich Poppy nennen").

Sie ging dann mit den Dreien den Aufbau des Humanoiden Körpers durch.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Draco mit Severus in die Kerker, um neue Tränke zu erlernen;

Harry mit Tonks („Wehe jemand nennt mich Nymphadora! Ich heiße Tonks!") ins Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, um mit ihr den einen oder anderen neuen Spruch oder Fluch zu üben;

Neville ging mit Flora ins Gewächshaus 8, in dem die gefährlichsten Pflanzen angebaut wurden. („In Gewächshaus 7 kannst du anbauen was du willst, allerdings nur in deiner Freizeit, ich werde es in Ruhe lassen, wenn du willst."

„Ja natürlich", freute sich Neville und umarmte Flora.)

Wie ausgemacht trafen sich die Drei vor dem Abendessen bei Harry und korrigierten die Aufsätze zu Ende, da Severus, Tonks & Flora gesagt hatten, dass alle Schüler ihre Sommeraufgaben dieses mal bis: Samstag, 4. September, 14:00, abgeben mussten. („… und danach haben wir die am Hals", stöhnte Harry), da sie ansonsten Hauspunkte abgezogen und Nachsitzen bekommen würden.

Als das Abendessen vorbei war, trennten sich die Drei, damit jeder mal sein Zimmer richtig einräumen konnte.

22:00 Uhr, Harrys Räume:

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und Draco trat herein, und schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich.

„Endlich sind wir allein Grünauge!"

…

**Anmerkung: Ich weiß, dass es eine blöde Stelle zum aufhören ist, aber FGG hatte Probleme mit ihrem Computer.**

**Für die Lemon – Fans: das nächste Kapitel ist sicherlich etwas für euch.**

**Reviews:**

**nixe: **Macht nix, dass es mit den Reviews nicht geklappt hat.

Ärger dich nicht über die ganzen Englischen Geschichten. Es gibt immerhin auch noch ein paar Deutsche.

Tut mir leid, aber bisher sind wir nur auf muss es mal mit FGG besprechen, ob wir auch wo anders was hochstellen, aber ich glaube erstmal noch nicht.

Wir weichen nicht vom Thema ab. Die Storyline geht einfach nur so weiter. Das Thema Voldi und Sohn wird am Wochenende vom 10-12 September weitergeführt.

**natsucat: **Danke, auch wenn du dich wiederholst, stört doch keinen. Viel spaß mit diesem Kapitel.


	36. Samstag

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Dieses Kapitel ist dieses Mal eigentlich nur pwp. Wer diese Geschichte nur wegen des Inhalts ließt und die lemon Szenen auslässt, dem wäre anzuraten, dieses Kapitel auch auszulassen. **

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

(Dieses Kapitel hat allein FGG geschrieben; lenchen hat nichts damit zutun!)

**Bitte killt mich nicht, aber ich hab das Kapitel vergessen hochzustellen. Hier ist es.**

**Entschuldigung**

**lenchen**

**Review: **

**Nixe: **Hi! Diesmal stell ich die Review antwort an den Anfang, für den Fall, dass du das Kapitel nicht lesen willst (Siehe Warnung). Tja, unsere Geschichte kann man nicht mehr kurz nennen. Es kommen schon wieder längere Kapitel.

Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich machen sollte, wenn ich so eine Review bekommen würde.

Ich hoffe du hältst dein Versprechen. Aber nun zum nächsten Kapitel

**Samstag**

22:00 Uhr, Harrys Räume:

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und Draco trat herein, und schloss diese schnell wieder hinter sich.

„Endlich sind wir allein!"

Er ging auf Harry zu und legte seine Arme um ihn.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dieses Zimmer heute Nacht einweihen?"

Harry musste schmunzeln, wie sein Freund es immer wieder umschreiben konnte, was er eigentlich vor hatte, doch er nickte nur eifrig und legte seine Arme um diesen.

"Lass uns dieses Zimmer einweihen."

Sie verfielen in einen tiefen Kuss und ihre Zungen lieferten sich einen wilden Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die lästigen Kleidungsstücke irgendwo achtlos im Zimmer lagen.

Begierig strichen sie den Körper des jeweils anderen entlang, unterbrachen aber ihren Kuss immer noch nicht.

Auf dem Weg zum Bett stolperte Harry über ein Kleidungsstück und zog Draco mit zu Boden. Keiner der Beiden verschwendete einen Gedanken daran, aufzustehen und aufs Bett zu gehen. Sie blieben einfach auf dem Boden liegen.

Draco, der nun oben lag, löste sich aus dem Kuss und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf Harrys Hals. Er saugte sich dort fest und entlockte seinem Freund das erste Stöhnen an diesem Tag. Danach sah er auf und blickte Harry tief in die Augen.

"Du gehörst für immer mir."

Harry lächelte leicht und antwortete dann: "Du hast auch schon immer alles für dich beansprucht und es nicht mehr her gegeben."

"Das ist eben ein Malfoy." Und schon waren sie wieder in einen tiefen Zungenkuss verwickelt.

Nebenbei tastete Draco mit seinen Händen ganz langsam jeden freien Millimeter von Harrys weicher und geschmeidiger Haut ab, bis er wieder einmal bei einem ganz bestimmten Körperteil angelangt war. Mit der einen Hand umfasste er Harrys Glied und begann es leicht zu massieren. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er sich zu Harrys Eingang vor.

Plötzlich unterbrach Harry den Kuss. "Warte! Was hältst du davon… wenn wir den Rest auslassen und… du mich sofort fickst?", fragte Harry schnaufend und in einem Tonfall, den Draco bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte und ihn deshalb anspornte.

"Wie du willst… ist ja schließlich dein Zimmer,… das wir einweihen."

Draco platzierte sich zwischen Harrys Füßen und versank kurze Zeit später mit einem Stoß in ihm.

Harry entfuhr dabei ein Stöhnen. Seine Augen leuchteten glasig und verlangten nach mehr. Er krallte sich in Dracos Rücken, so dass sich schon jetzt deutliche Spuren von seinen Fingernägeln abzeichneten.

Langsam begann sich Draco zu bewegen. Er liebte diese Enge von Harry, diese wärme, in die er immer wieder eindrang.

In ihren Augen spiegelte sich die pure Lust wieder. Nach kurzer Zeit des Anpassens für Harry, erhöhte Draco ihr Tempo stetig.

Harry hatte inzwischen lange Kratzer auf Dracos Rücken hinterlassen, die an manchen Stellen sogar leicht bluteten. Er kam ihm auch immer wieder mit seiner Hüfte entgegen, um einen gleichen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Langsam kamen auch Beide dann zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Sie stöhnten laut den Namen des Anderen, sofern sie noch Luft dazu hatten, oder versanken in einen tiefen Kuss.

Kurze Zeit später, als kaum einer von ihnen noch konnte, ergoss sich Draco in Harry und dieser in Dracos Hand. Kaum danach sackte Draco kraftlos auf Harry zusammen.

"Das müssen wir wieder öfter machen", meinte Draco, als er wieder etwas Luft in den Lungen hatte.

"Wir haben doch morgen den ganzen Tag Zeit, oder?"

Draco begann böse zu grinsen, denn ihm kam nun ein höllischer Gedanke für den nächsten Tag. Doch für heute war es genug. Er zog sich aus Harry zurück, legte sich neben diesem auf den Boden und zauberte sie sauber. Ins Bett kamen Beide nicht mehr, da sie so erschöpft waren. So schliefen sie dicht aneinandergekuschelt ein.

Samstag, 4. September 

Harry und Draco wachten fast gleichzeitig mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf. Der harte Boden hatte ihnen die Nacht über doch nicht so gut getan.

"Aua… mir tut alles weh", jammerte Harry.

"Du bist nicht der Einzige. Ich denke, dass sogar mir mein Rücken besser weh tut als dir."

"Wieso das denn?"

"Na ja, als ich in der Nacht aufs Klo ging, da hab ich etwas auf meinem Rücken im Spiegel entdeckt." Draco richtete sich auf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry.

"War ich das etwa gestern?" Harry konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, wann er seinen Freund so gekratzt haben könnte.

"Ja das warst du. Aber nachdem wir heute Unmengen von Zeit haben, werde ich es dir heute heimzahlen und deshalb tut es schon gar nicht mehr so weh."

"Das möchte ich aber sehen."

"Na gut. Fangen wir gleich nach dem Frühstück damit an. Aber zuerst sollten wir uns stärken."

So war es dann auch. Da gerade Frühstückszeit war, zogen sich die beiden jungen Männer an und gingen hinunter zum Frühstücken. Danach wollte Draco unbedingt noch hinunter in die Küche, um ein paar Dinge für diesen Tag zu besorgen. Honig, Obst und Champagner.

"Was willst du denn mit den ganzen Sachen?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Lass dich überraschen."

"Na gut. Aber was wollen wir dann jetzt machen?"

Draco drängte Harry in einen verlassenen Korridor hinter eine Statue.

"Wir gehen jetzt wieder in dein Zimmer und dann wirst du als Erstes dein Passwort ändern, damit uns keiner stören kann. Danach", er drückte sich an Harry und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter dessen T-Shirt, "werden wir eine Runde Stripschach spielen und uns anschließend bis zum Abend das Gehirn rausvögeln, wobei ich dir das mit den Kratzern heimzahlen werde und du morgen nicht mehr gehen werden kannst."

"Das hört sich viel versprechend an. Ich denke, ich werde deinen geplanten Tagesablauf annehmen."

Sie beeilten sich nach oben in Harrys Zimmer zu kommen. Doch dies stellte sich als eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe heraus, denn sie mussten einigen Lehrern und Schülern ausweichen, die sie sonst womöglich zugeschwafelt hätten oder ihnen irgendwelche Aufgaben aufgebrummt hätten.

In Harrys Zimmer standen sie dem nächsten Problem gegenüber.

"Hast du nicht irgendeine Idee, was man als Passwort verwenden könnte, Dray?"

"Am Besten nimmst du irgendetwas, das sehr ausgefallen ist und das nicht jeder gleich in einem Satz unterbringen könnte."

"Würde Schattenengelblume gehen?"

"Ich denke fürs erste schon."

Harry änderte das Passwort, da ihm auch aufgefallen war, dass Draco immer wieder verstohlen zu dem Schachbrett in seinem Schrank geschaut hatte.

"Lass uns Schach spielen. Du kannst es ja kaum noch erwarten."

Sie bauten das Spiel in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden auf und begannen zu spielen.

Die Spielregeln hatten sie ganz einfach festgelegt. Bei jeder Figur, die man verlor, musste man ein Kleidungsstück fallen lassen. Außerdem musste man sich bei einem verlorenen Turm, Springer oder Läufer zur Musik langsam ausziehen.

Da Draco ausschließlich der bessere Schachspieler war, war er klar im Vorteil. Harry hatte schon sein T-Shirt und seine Socken verloren, dazu musste er nun seine Hose zur Musik fallen lassen. Er selbst hatte noch alles außer seiner Socken.

Harry hatte eine sehr langsame Musik gewählt, die zum Ausdruck brachte, wozu ein Ex-Gryffindor in der Lage war. Er kniete sich über Dracos Schoß und zog langsam seine Hose hinunter, so dass Draco genau auf sein edelstes Teil sehen musste. Das ließ ihn nicht ohne Schaden davon kommen. Bei Draco floss mit jedem Herzschlag immer mehr Blut in sein Glied.

Das war Glück für Harry, der nun einige Figuren von Draco schmeißen konnte, da dieser etwas abgelenkt war. Als er nun seine Hose ausziehen musste, wurden sie plötzlich durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört.

"Scheiße, wer kann denn das sein?" Harry war erschrocken aufgesprungen und blickte sich suchen nach seiner Hose um, die er jedoch wieder einmal unachtsam in eine Ecke geworfen hatte und sie deshalb nicht finden konnte. So machte er also in der Hoffnung, dass es keine Schülerin oder kein Lehrer war, die Tür auf. Doch wie es immer so schön kam, war es Tonks.

"Morgen Harry. Neville meinte, dass du noch schläfst. Aber anscheinend bist du doch schon auf. Was machst du gerade?"

"Ähh… nichts."

"Na, dann kann ich ja reinkommen und dir erklären, was du bei den Aufsätzen beachten musst, die du bis Montag korrigieren darfst." Sie wollte schon fast an Harry vorbeigehen, doch dieser hielt sie noch rechtzeitig zurück.

"Das geht nicht."

"Wie so denn nicht. Du hast doch eh gerade nichts vor."

"Na ja…", Harry druckste ein wenig herum, das Tonks dazu brachte ihn genauer zu mustern.

"Aha. Ich sehe schon. Du bist anderweitig beschäftigt. Aber Harry, denk dran, wenn es eine Schülerin ist, könntest du von der Schule fliegen. Es darf keine solcher Beziehungen zwischen Schüler und Lehrer geben."

Damit drückte sie den Stapel Pergamente Harry in die Hand und verschwand.

"Verdammt! Warum musste es ausgerechnet Tonks sein?"

Draco kam aus einer dunklen Ecke, in der er sich verborgen hatte, hervor und auf Harry zu.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Spiel lassen und zum nächsten Teil der Tagesordnung übergehen?" Liebevoll strich er eine Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht.

"Du willst doch nur nicht gegen mich verlieren."

"Das auch, aber ich würde nun das Bett dem so ungemütlichen Boden vorziehen." Er legte seine Arme um den Dunkelhaarigen und schob ihn langsam Richtung Bett.

"Dann musst du mir aber auch verraten, was du mit den Sachen aus der Küche vorhast."

"Das werde ich. Wart nur ab." Draco lächelte geheimnisvoll und schupste Harry aufs Bett. Doch dieser wollte nicht schon wieder unten liegen und so riss er Draco ebenfalls aufs Bett und legte sich auf ihn.

"Kann es sein, dass du das vorhattest, was ich gerade denke?"

"Was denkst du denn?" Draco war sich sicher dass Harry dasselbe dachte, was er vor hatte und so reichte er ihm nur das Glas Honig, das er schon in der Hand hatte.

Harry fuhr mit seinem Finger tief ins Honigglas und dann über Dracos Brust bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel. Den Rest, den er noch an seinem Finger hatte, leckte er selbst genüsslich ab. Dabei konnte er Draco schon ein leises Stöhnen entlocken.

Abermals fuhr Harry ins Honigglas und strich dann über Dracos Lippen. Danach versanken sie in einen süßen, innigen Kuss, den Harry immer wieder unterbrach um Draco über die Lippen zu lecken.

…………………………

**Anmerkung von FGG:** Ich werde es dieses Mal auch so machen, wie es so oft ist und an der spannendsten Stelle aufhören. Doch keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel geht es weiter und wie sagt man so schön? Wenn's am Besten ist, soll man aufhören.


	37. Neue Mitwisser

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonnegal

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung & extra Warnung: Wer nicht an Lemon Szenen interessiert ist, sollte bis zu diesen Zeichen: , weiterblättern.**

Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Neue Mitwisser**

… dann küsste er langsam die Konturen von Dracos Gesicht nach und langsam am Hals hinunter. Bei den Brustwarzen biss er zärtlich hinein, so dass sich diese verhärteten und aufstellten. Danach leckte er den Honig bis hinunter zu Dracos Bauchnabel ab.

Mit der Zeit begann auch Draco immer unregelmäßiger zu atmen und als Harry mit der Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel stieß, entwich ihm ein Stöhnen.

Nun nahm Harry wieder etwas Honig, verstrich es auf seinen Handflächen und fuhr von Dracos Po an dessen Seiten nach oben. So verteilte er den Honig auf dem ganzen Körper von Draco. Den Restlichen ließ er dann auf seine Hand tropfen. Ein Tropfen folgte langsam dem Anderen.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Wirst du schon sehen", raunte Harry Draco ins Ohr.

Nun war auch der ganze Honig aus dem Glas getropft und Harry kniete sich nun zwischen Dracos Beine. Dann umfasste er mit der etwas klebrigen, aber schmierigen Hand Dracos Glied und verteilte den Honig darauf. Danach kam gleich Harrys Mund zum Einsatz. Er leckte von Dracos Brustbein über den Bauchnabel bis zu dessen Erregung und die ganze Länge entlang. Dann ging er den gleichen Weg, nur etwas versetzt, wieder zurück. Dieses Spielchen machte Harry so lange, bis kaum noch Honig auf dem Körper von Draco war.

Draco hingegen konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Sein Atem war jetzt schon schnell und flach und wenn Harry sein bestes Teil in den Mund nahm, konnte er sich kaum noch zurückhalten, nicht in dessen Mund zu stoßen.

"Har, wenn… du mich weiterhin… so quälst, dann…"

Harry sah böse grinsend auf. "Was dann?"

"Dann wirst du… den morgigen Tag nicht mehr… erleben, weil ich dich dann… tot vögeln werde."

"Was willst du aber dann machen, wenn…"

"Har! Mach endlich!"

Draco war klar anzusehen, dass er jetzt schon ziemlich fertig war und kaum noch konnte, da er nicht mit einem solchen Vorspiel von Harry gerechnet hatte.

Harry zeigte nun etwas mitleid mit Draco, da er ja auch den ganzen Samstag noch durchficken wollte. Also widmete er sich mit allem Dracos Erregung. Er nahm sie tief in seinem Mund auf und ließ Draco seine feuchte, heiße Mundhöhle spüren, die er mit seiner Zunge noch unterstützte. Langsam bewegte Harry seinen Kopf vor und zurück. Mit der Zeit beschleunigte er dann sein Tempo und nahm nun seine Finger noch hinzu, um Draco von beiden Seiten zu stimulieren.

Nun gab es für Draco keinen Halt mehr. Er krallte sich in die Laken, so dass sich seine Knöchel von seiner Haut abzeichneten und er mit seiner Hüfte Harrys Mund entgegen kam.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis Harry Draco zur Erlösung ließ. Er beschleunigte das Tempo mit seinen Fingern nochmals und dazu fing er an zu schlucken.

Kaum merklich bildeten sich die ersten Lusttropfen. Harry blies leicht über die Eichel und saugte dann wieder.

Nach einigen verstrichenen Minuten kam Draco schließlich zum Höhepunkt und ergoss sich in Harrys Mund. Dieser schluckte genüsslich alles hinunter. Kraftlos sackte Draco auf dem Bett zusammen, um aber nach kurzer Zeit ihre Rollen zu tauschen.

Er zog Harry zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Dabei schmeckte er sich selbst vermischt mit dem süßen Honiggeschmack. Wie so oft erkundete er auch jetzt die wohl bekannte Mundhöhle von Harry. Draco vertiefte ihren Kuss noch so lange, bis ihnen die Luft ausging. Dann nahm er die Champagnerflasche, machte den Korken ab und leckte den Flaschenhals entlang. Dies brachte Harry sofort in Wallungen, da dieser von vorher noch einen leichten Ständer hatte und auch jetzt es nicht mehr erwarten konnte, bis er von Draco so richtig durchgefickt wurde, was dieser ihm die ganze Zeit versprochen hatte.

Inzwischen hatte Draco die Bettdecke beiseite geworfen und dadurch Harrys Körper frei gemacht. Er träufelte langsam Champagner von Harrys Brust bis zu seinem Bauchnabel und auch hinein. Die Champagnerperlen sahen auf Harrys braun gebrannter Haut heiß aus. Sie zogen kleine feuchte Spuren auf dessen Haut, während sie seine Muskeln und Konturen hinunter liefen.

Nun ging Draco her und leckte diese nach, so dass er eine brennende Spur hinterließ und er Harry ringsum die Haare aufstellte. Dann kam Draco wieder nach oben, um Harry in einem Kuss zu fesseln. Jeder von Beiden spürte dabei die wachsende Erregung des Anderen.

Plötzlich klopfte es wieder. Sie versuchten es zu ignorieren, doch es gelang ihnen nicht, da der jenige nicht damit aufhörte. Widerwillig standen Beide auf.

Harry suchte seinen Bademantel, da er mit diesem am Besten seinen Ständer verbergen konnte und Draco versteckte sich im Bad.

Als Harry die Tür aufmachte, stand ein mitleid erregender Neville vor ihm.

"Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wo ich noch suchen sollte, wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärst. Ich suche dich schon seit heute morgen."

"Nun hast du mich ja gefunden", erwiderte ein genervter Harry.

"Was machst du gerade? Wir könnten an den See gehen und die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen genießen."

"Das ist gerade etwas unpassend."

"Musst du Aufsätze korrigieren?"

"Nein!"

"Was machst du dann?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Hast du nichts anderes vor?"

"Nein. Die Aufsätze, die mir Flora gestern gegeben hat, habe ich schon alle korrigiert. Und nun wollte ich den Nachmittag etwas ausspannen und mit dir vielleicht zum See gehen."

"Ich hab aber keine Zeit."

"Kann ich dir vielleicht bei irgendetwas behilflich sein?"

"Nein, Neville. Wie du vielleicht sehen kannst, bin ich gerade aus der Dusche gekommen", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

"Oh, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gestört habe."

Auf einmal spürte Harry, wie sich ein Körper mit einer riesen Erregung an ihn drängte und Hände an seinen Seiten nach vorne wanderten.

"Also bis dann." Schnell schloss Harry die Tür, ohne weiter auf Neville Rücksicht zu nehmen.

"Was machst du da mit meinem Umhang?", fragte Harry spielerisch böse. Er riss Draco den Umhang herunter, da er genau wusste, wo dieser stand. Auf das hatte Draco nur gewartet und packte Harry an den Hüften und trug in wieder ins Bett.

"Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, dann mach ich dich eigens dafür verantwortlich." Dann ließ er Harry auf die Kissen sinken und legte sich so auf ihn, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte, weg zu kommen.

Geschickt entfernte er den Bademantel und fuhr mit seinen Fingern um Harrys Bauchmuskeln.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dich in der ersten Klasse zum Fliegen aufgefordert habe. Quidditch hat wirklich viel aus dir gemacht."

Er nahm eine der Brustwarzen in den Mund. Leicht biss er hinein und fuhr anschließend mit der Zunge drumherum. Dies machte er so lange, bis sich diese verhärtete. Das Selbe machte er dann mit der Anderen. Dann richtete er sich auf und blickte Harry tief in die lustverhangenen Augen.

"Wollen wir's für heute noch mal so richtig krachen lassen?"

Harry nickte nur gierig und schon hatte Draco eine Gleitcremetube in der Hand. Er wollte es dieses mal nicht zu schmerzhaft für seinen Partner machen. Dann platzierte er sich zwischen Harrys Beinen. Da er jedoch noch nicht ganz bereit war, wollte er Harry erst noch einen Knutschfleck verpassen, mit dem dieser mühe haben sollte, diesen zu verbergen. Also saugte sich Draco an Harrys Hals fest. Nachdem er meinte, dass es reichen würde, biss er noch zärtlich hinein und ließ dann von dem verlockenden Hals ab.

Nun war er auch bereit, Harry noch einmal so richtig durchzuficken, dass dieser am nächsten Tag nicht mehr gehen konnte. Er platzierte sich vor Harrys Eingang und mit einem Stoß drang er tief in ihn ein.

Harry stöhnte dabei laut auf. Mit einer so schnellen Handlung von Draco war er nicht gefasst. Doch der am Anfang auftretende Schmerz wandelte sich sofort in pure Lust um. Er krallte sich wieder unabsichtlich in Dracos Seiten und kam diesem sofort mit seinem ganzen Körper entgegen, um schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden.

Dies dauerte auch nicht lange und bald traf Draco immer wieder Harrys speziellen Punkt. Beflügelt von dem Schmerz, der von seinen Seiten, ausgelöst von Harrys Fingernägeln, in seinen ganzen Körper strömte. Dazu kam noch dieses wunderbare Gefühl der Enge und Wärme, die Harry ihm bot.

Kurze Zeit später sahen beide nur noch Sternchen vor ihren Augen. Ihr Tempo wurde immer schneller und ihr Atem immer flacher. Kaum einer von Beiden konnte noch, doch sie trieben sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt.

"Oh Gott! Dray!"

Draco wollte Harry noch mal so richtig quälen und nahm jetzt auch noch dessen Glied fest in die Hand.

"Dray… das kannst du… nicht machen!"

"Du wirst schon sehen… ob ich das kann."

Dann begann Draco seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Im gleichen Rhythmus, wie er auch immer wieder in Harry stieß. Doch lange konnten sie dieses Spiel nicht mehr durchhalten und kamen gleichzeitig zur Erlösung. Kraftlos sackte Draco auf Harry zusammen. Schweißgebadet zog sich Draco aus Harry zurück und legte sich neben seinem Freund aufs Bett.

"Diesen Tag werde ich niemals vergessen." Glücklich schlief Harry an Dracos Schulter ein.

Malfoy Manor: 

Sonntag, 5. September

Lucius Malfoy und einige andere Todesser des Inneren Zirkels gingen, nun schon zum Wiederholten Male, alles für den 3. Bluttest, am nächsten Wochenende durch. Außerdem musste in regelmäßigen Abständen Mdm. Longbottom abgewimmelt werden, da sie versuchte herauszufinden, was beim 3. Bluttest vor sich gehen würde. (Sie würde nicht anwesend dafür sein, und deshalb hatte Voldemort beschlossen, dass sie davon nichts wissen müsse.)

Zudem musste mindestens 3 Mal am Tag ein Todesser den Dunklen Lord dazu anhalten etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken, da sich dieser in der Bibliothek vergraben hatte und einen Angriff auf Hogwarts und/oder Harry Potter, für nach dem Bluttest plante.

(_ Warte lieber noch, nur um sicher zu sein. _)

Hogwarts:

Montag, 6. September

_ Oh Mann, warum muss das Wochenende denn schon wieder um sein? Warum…_

_Scheiß Aufsätze, wegen diesen vermaledeiten Dingern hab ich den ganzen Sonntag nichts mit meinem Schatz machen können, **AUßER**: korrigieren._

_Es hat auch nicht gerade geholfen, dass Neville mit uns, in einem Zimmer war._

_Wollten den armen Kerl ja nicht schocken._

_Der hat schon genug am Hals mit dem Bluttest und so._

…

_zum Glück hatten wir beschlossen gleich schon um neun Uhr Morgens mit dem Korrigieren anzufangen. Sonst wären wir wohl nicht fertig geworden. Haben ja auch so schon bis nach Mitternacht gebraucht, bis wir durch waren._

_Den Ravenclaws war offenbar über die Sommerferien langweilig und da haben die Teilweise das Doppelte bis Dreifache von den verlangtem geschrieben und noch dazu oft in so ´ner mini Handschrift, wo man schon fast ´ne Lupe braucht, um das zu lesen._

_Am Schluss hat uns Drei ja bloß noch **sehr** starker Kaffee wach gehalten, Dobby sei dank._

_Tonks war ja sooooo genial und hat mir donnerstags und freitags nur die Hälfte der Aufsätze gegeben und die Restlichen erst am Samstag._

_Wenigstens hatte ich einen schönen Samstag mit Draco… _

Mit seinen Gedanken bei Draco und dem Samstag stellte ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Ex-Gryffindor sich allein unter seine Dusche…

Große Halle, Lehrertisch:

Neville war der erste Praktikant beim Frühstück und gab Flora gleich die korrigierten Aufsätze: nach Häusern und Jahrgängen geordnet und mit einer Schnur jeweils zusammengefasst.

Danach setzte er sich und begann zu Frühstücken.

Draco kam 10 Minuten später, kurz darauf gefolgt von Harry, als nächster an den Lehrertisch und übergab dann die geordneten Ausätzte Serverus.

Harry wiederholte dasselbe mit Tonks.

Nach einem guten Frühstück und sehr viel Kaffee folgten Harry, Neville und Draco dem Tränkemeister in seinen Klassenraum.

Sofort nach Betreten des Zimmers begab sich Neville gefolgt von Harry, leise auf ihre Plätze.

Serverus gab Draco ein paar Informationen, über das, was er die nächsten 2 Std. zu tun hatte.

Dadurch, dass sie zuerst die 7.Klasse hatten hieß es: Experimentieren!

Zu diesem Zweck hatte der Tränkemeister zwei Listen vorbereitet:

-eine für die Schüler mit ein paar spärlichen Anweisungen.

-und eine für Draco, der die Zutaten aus dem Lagerraum ins Klassenzimmer befördern sollte.

Als Draco die Zutaten holte, während Snape die Aufsätze der 7.klässler raussuchte und sich kurz die Noten aufschrieb, grinste er ziemlich boshaft, über das Schicksal der Schüler.

Nachdem die Schüler eingetroffen waren, Snape die Aufsätze ausgeteilt und sie in Gruppen aufgeteilt hatte. Er sagte den 20 Schülern (aus allen Häusern), dass sie mit Hilfe der Liste auf ihren Plätzen in Partnerarbeit einen Heiltrank brauen sollten, der mindestens aus 15 verschiedenen Zutaten bestehen sollte.

Außerdem sollten sie jeden ihrer Schritte festhalten und daraus als Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz schreiben: was und wieso es passiert war, nachdem sie eine Zutat hinzugefügt hatten.

(Pro Zutat mindestens 10 cm)

_ Ahhhh…, NEIN: noch mehr korrigieren! _

Dafür hatten sie 3 Schulstunden Zeit. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass sie am Ende der Stunde beschriftete Proben ihres Trankes, zur Benotung abgeben sollten.

Mit dem Versprechen (oder Drohung), dass er und Draco durchgehen würden und sie bei der Arbeit beobachten würden, überließ er sie ihrer Arbeit.

Für Neville und Harry verliefen diese 2 Std. Zaubertränke recht ruhig, wobei sie Zeugen

einer beinahen Explosion

einer beinahe Vergiftung und

einer nicht tödlichen Vergiftung (Die Gryffindorschülerin durfte erst nach Ende der Stunde in die Krankenstation gebracht werden) wurden.

Als die 2 Std. um waren verließen die drei Praktikanten das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, wo sie auf Mdm. Pomfrey trafen.

Diese sagte ihnen sie sollten ihre Taschen und Umhänge an einen Garderobenhaken hinter der Tür hängen und begann dann ihnen den Krankensaal, die Medizinschränke, etc. zu zeigen und die Ordnung darin zu erklären.

Zwischendurch kam die vergiftete Gryffindor herein, wurde entgiftet und in die nächste Stunde geschickt.

Als Poppy fertig mit erklären war, setzte sie sich auf ein Bett der Krankenstation und sagte:

„So nun, da ich euch alles erklärt habe, werde ich mal prüfen, wie gut ihr mir zugehört habt.

Also ich werde zuerst Neville einen Auftrag geben, ein Gerät für mich zu suchen. Draco sucht einen Trank und wenn beides da ist, räumt Harry es wieder auf. Das Ganze geht auf Zeit.

Nach drei Durchgängen wechseln wir. Wenn ihr es schafft, zusammen eure Aufgaben in unter einer Minute zu bewältigen, dürft ihr früher gehen."

Gesagt getan.

Am Anfang brauchten sie zwar noch recht lange, aber schon nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie den Dreh raus und schafften es in unter einer Minute.

Mdm. Pomfrey stoppte sie und alle vier versuchten erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„So. Jetzt kennt ihr euch richtig gut aus. Übrigens: Fast jede Krankenstation ist gleich aufgebaut.

Da das System gut bewährt ist, wird es fast überall eingehalten.

Hier ist eine kleine Liste mit Buchtiteln über einfache Heilzauber. Sie sind nur Vorschläge, keine Pflicht.

und nun raus mit euch.

Ihr habt eine ¼ Stunde eher frei."

Die Drei verabschiedeten sich von Poppy und trennten sich dann vor der Krankenstation, da sie noch ihre Bücher ablegen bzw. holen mussten.

Als Harry kurze Zeit später durch einen Geheimgang in Richtung Große Halle ging, warf sich plötzlich eine rothaarige Gryffindor an seinen Hals, küsste ihn und schluchzte:

„Harry, ich bin soooo froh, dass es dir gut geht… Ich war so besorgt um dich…", und so laberte Ginny weiter, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass Harry ihr nicht wirklich zuhörte, dass Einzige, was er mitbekam, war, dass sie ihn als eine Art Bruder einstufte.

Harry sah nämlich Draco, der keine 5 Schritte von ihm und Ginny entfernt war zuerst vollkommen geschockt, dann verwirrt und schließlich hilfesuchend an, während er versuchte Ginny vorsichtig von sich zu schieben. Diese wollte davon aber nichts wissen und klammerte sich an Harry weiterhin fest. Als sie Harry einen zweiten Kuss gab, sah Draco rot.

Er riss Ginny von Harry herunter, so dass sie auf dem harten Boden landete, dann setzte er an sie zu beschimpfen, aber bevor er noch ein Wort sagen konnte, legte er einen stillen _Silencio_ über den Gang.

„Wie kannst du es wagen meinen Schatz anzugrabschen du niederträchtiges Weibsstück.

Woher nimmst du dir das Recht ihn einfach so in einem Geheimgang zu überfallen, Weaslette? …………",

so ging das eine Weile weiter.

Ginny hatte am Anfang noch versucht Draco zu unterbrechen, hatte es aber dann schnell aufgegeben, als er sie nur noch heftiger zur Schnecke machte.

Harry war während dessen noch zu verwirrt, um Draco zu stoppen oder ihm zu helfen.

Derweil in der Großen Halle, fragte sich Neville langsam, wo Harry blieb.

Er machte sich langsam, aber sicher Sorgen, um seinen Freund.

Dass Draco ebenfalls fehlte beruhigte ihn in keinster Weise, sondern schürte eher erst noch seine Sorge um Harry.

Deshalb verließ er die Große Halle und ging auf die Suche nach Harry.

Schon im ersten Geheimgang wurde er fündig.

Die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, war mehr als nur Seltsam: Harry stand an der Seite und sah hin- und hergerissen aus, wem er nun helfen sollte.

Draco beschimpfte jemanden aufs übelste, sich an seinen Schatz rangemacht zu haben.

Nachdem Neville ein paar Schritte in den Gang hinein gemacht hatte, erkannte er, **wen** Draco da eigentlich zur Schnecke machte: Es war Ginny Weasley, seine heimliche Liebste, mit der er eine versteckte Beziehung im letzten Schuljahr begonnen hatte.

Mit einem seltenen Anfall von Gryffindormut stellte er sich vor Ginny, versetzte Draco eine Ohrfeige und schrie ihn an:

„Hör auf, lass meine Freundin in Ruhe!", und Draco hörte auf.

Doch dann sagte er mit einer vor Verachtung triefender Stimme: „Deine **_Freundin_** hat sich an meinen Schatz rangemacht!"

„Ginny, du hast WAS? ...

Moment mal Draco, wer ist dein Schatz?", fragte Neville nun verwirrt.

Damit trat Harry neben Draco und nahm dessen Hand in seine.

„Ich!", auf dieses Statement Harrys herrschte erst einmal schweigen.

Als sich keiner der Anwesenden rührte, begann Harry weiter zu sprechen:

„Also zuerst einmal: Draco: Ich glaube hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor, soweit ich das vorhin verstanden habe sieht mich Ginny als eine Art Bruder?

Stimmt das Ginny?", diese konnte nur nicken.

„Sie und Neville scheinen außerdem ein Paar zu sein.", diesmal nickte auch Neville.

„Ginny: Auch wenn du mich als Bruder siehst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich so behandeln sollst, oder, dass ich dich als Schwester sehe… Verstanden?", Ginny nickte perplex.

„und nun zu dir Neville:

Auch wenn ich mich freue, dass du eine Freundin hast und sie auch gerne Verteidigst, aber schlage ja **nie** wieder Dray, ansonsten bekommst du es mit mir zu tun.", dabei, war Harrys Ton eiskalt geworden und er starrte Neville so an, dass diesem Angst und Bange wurde und er einen Schritt zurücktrat.

In einem neutralen Ton meinte Harry dann:

„LOS! Ab in meine Räume wir müssen dringend reden!"

Und das Taten sie dann auch.

In der Mittagspause, verlangten Harry und Draco von Neville und Ginny, dass sie einen Eid ablegten, der es ihnen unmöglich machte von Harrys und Dracos Beziehung zu sprechen, außer wenn sie allein mit Leuten waren, die davon wussten.

Nach dem Schwur, verließen sie Harrys Räume, um zu den jeweiligen Stunden zu gehen, damit niemand misstrauisch würde.

Die Drei Praktikanten, waren während ihres Einzelunterrichts mit ihren Fachlehrern etwas abgelenkt und mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders.

In der freien Stunde, die daraufhin folgte, bat Neville Harry darum ihm und Ginny am Abend eine Erklärung zu geben.

Nach einigem hin und her, ließ sich Harry breitschlagen und verabredete sich in seinen Räumen um 20:00 zu treffen.

Danach trennten sie sich, um Draco, bzw. Ginny zu suchen und ihnen davon zu erzählen.

In dieser Nacht erzählten Draco und Harry etwas über ihre Beziehung.

Nach langem hin und her schlossen Neville, Draco, Ginny und Harry einen Waffenstillstand. Und trennten sich um in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zu gehen.

**Anhang:**

Bedingungen des Waffenstillstandes:

Was nicht verboten ist, ist erlaubt.

Harrys und Dracos Beziehung ist geheim.

Keiner wird getötet!

Niemand verrät die Anderen an Lehrer bzw. andere Autoritätspersonen.

Am Besten wird keinem was erzählt.

Die Räume der Praktikanten sind neutrale Zone.

An die Räume der Praktikanten muss angeklopft bzw. auf sich aufmerksam gemacht werden!


	38. Chinesen und 2 Klässler

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonnegal

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Chinesen und 2. Klässler**

Dienstag, 7. September

China; Restaurant Blue Star:

Der verrückte Chinese packte gerade seine Sachen, für seine nächste Expedition.

Er hatte vor, diesmal in etwas nördlichere Gefilde aufzubrechen.

Am 9. September ging sein Flug, deshalb packte er schon an diesem Tag.

Natürlich kam sein Fotoapparat in sein Handgepäck, da er diesen absolut immer mit auf Expedition nahm.

Nur noch zwei Tage und dann konnte er sich wieder auf die Jagd machen, natürlich _'rein' _im kulinarischen Sinne.

Mittwoch, 8. September; 8:45

Hogwarts:

In der Eingangshalle trennten sich unsere drei Praktikanten und gingen in die jeweiligen Klassenzimmer bzw. Gewächshäuser. Dort mussten sie heute, wieder mal, unterrichten helfen.

Harry fand das heute weniger lustig, da er Tonks und den Klassen als Versuchskaninchen dienen sollte.

Sie sollten ein paar alte und neue Sprüche auf ihn abfeuern und er durfte sie nur mit einem schwachen Schildzauber blocken, bzw. sich magielos retten (Sprich: ducken, zur Seite hechten und Rumspringen), außer bei der 7. Klasse.

Das wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn er nicht in der 1. Stunde gleich 2.Klässer aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw hätte.

Diese hatten nämlich am Montag

‚Imperdimenta' gelernt.

Zudem durften sie den Bein- und Ganzkörperklammerfluch, Rictusempra und Depulso verwenden.

Und mal ganz ehrlich, wer ließ sich denn gerne von ner Bande 12-jähriger durchkitzeln, während er sich nur ganz langsam Bewegen konnte, die Beine, bzw. den ganzen Körper nicht rühren konnte oder rumgeschleudert wurde.

Das Ganze versprach ein ‚Riesenspaß' zu werden.

Neville konnte hingegen mit einer 2. Klasse bestehend aus Hufflepuff & Gryffindor die ersten zwei Schulstunden eine ruhige Kugel schieben, da sie nur Butobour-Eiter sammeln würden.

In der 3. Stunde hatte er die Bälger aus Harrys 1. Schulstunde, wo er dasselbe wie in den vorangegangenen zwei Schulstunden machen würde.

Bei Draco hingegen dürfte es sehr intessant werden, da er bei drei verschiedenen Klassen, zusammen mit Snape, Tränke beaufsichtigen durfte:

Schulstunde: 3.Klässler: Huffelpuff&Ravenclaw durften Schlaftrank #37 machen

Schulstunde: 4.Klässler: Hufflepuff&Ravenclaw kriegten einen Haarsträubetrank

Schulstunde: Die anderen 3.Klässler bekamen dasselbe wie ihre Vorgänger.

(Anmerkung: Wundert euch nicht wegen dem „#37", es ist nur eine Unterscheidung von Schlaftränken, da die 3. Klässler mehrere machen werden.)

Nun aber zurück zum Jungen (/Mann) der Lebt:

Harry hatte gerade eben die 1. Stunde überlebt, ohne vor Atemmangel zu sterben, als schon die nächste Klasse hereinkam.

Mit den 3.Klässlern aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw musste Tonks zum Glück nur die Theorie vom letzten Jahr durchgehen, und nur ein paar Zauber wurden an Harry geübt.

Den Rest der Zeit hatte Harry es sich an eine Wand gelehnt beim zuhören gemütlich machen können.

Die erste halbe Stunde aus der 3. Schulstunde wurde aber für Harry zur Qual, da jeweils 3 7.Klässler sich gegen ihn verbünden durften und ihm Zaubereien entgegen schleuderten.

Diese musste er mit unterschiedlichsten Schilden abwehren und durfte sich kaum von der Stelle bewegen.

Als ihre 1. Stunde vorbei war, trafen sich Harry, Draco und Neville in der Bibliothek, um die Bücher, die sie das letzte Mal ausgeliehen hatten, zu durchstöbern und/oder zurückzugeben und sich Notizen zu machen.

In den letzten 15 Minuten suchten sie sich noch jeweils 1-2 neue Bücher und gingen dann zum Mittagessen.

Diesmal hatten die Hauselfen zum Mittagessen ein Deutsches Gericht auf den Tisch gebracht:

„Käsespätzle mit Rindfleisch und Bratensoße".

Die Nachmittägliche Stunde Vgddk verlief recht ruhig, wobei Tonks die 7. Schulstunde frei hatte und deshalb meinte, allen drein Aurorentricks beibringen zu müssen.

In der letzten Stunde dieses Tages stand für die jungen Männer „Aufsätze von Schülern korrigieren, o. a.", auf dem Plan.

Deshalb fanden sie sich wie besprochen im Lehrerzimmer ein.

Da aber noch keine Aufsätze zum korrigieren da waren, wurden die Drei dazu abkommandiert neue Bücher für die Bibliothek zu katalogisieren und einzuordnen.

Draco durfte sie in ein riesiges Buch eintragen;

Neville ihnen einen Stempel & Nummer verpassen;

Harry und Mdm. Pince ordneten sie ein.

So verging dieser wolkige Mittwoch.

Donnerstag, 9.September; 11:15

Hogwarts; Bibliothek:

„Dray, Neville? Ich glaube wir haben etwas wichtiges vergessen.", sagte ein nervös wirkender Harry.

„WAS denn?", fragte Neville.

„Wir sollten doch Dumbledore überreden, damit wir das Wochenende weg können."

„Oh nein, du hast recht! Das Ganze fängt ja schon morgen an.", flüsterte Neville plötzlich extrem angespannt.

„Gehen wir einfach nach dem Mittagessen und reden mit Dumbledore. Am Besten nehmen wir Severus auch gleich mit, da der ja auch dabei sein muss", meinte Draco.

„Redest du mit ihm beim Mittagessen? Vielleicht kann er uns gleich ein Alibi liefern, wie Kräuter sammeln, oder so?", schlug Harry vor.

„O.K."

Damit gingen Harry und Draco wieder zu ihren Büchern und Notizen zurück.

Neville allerdings starrte ins leere.

_ Ich will nicht schon wieder einen Bluttest machen. Da hat doch eh noch keiner funktioniert, besser gesagt hat du weißt schon wer die Ergebnisse ignoriert._

_Ist doch klar, dass ich nicht sein Sohn bin._

_Aber was wenn doch? Ich will auch nicht schon wieder in das Haus dieser Malfoys… _

„Hey Nev?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Kopf hoch, du stehst das Ganze schon durch, wir sind ja auch dabei."

„Hast recht…"

13:30; Dumbledores Büro:

„Direktor, ich würde gerne dieses Wochenende die Praktikanten ausleihen."

„Wozu das denn Severus?"

„Ich brauche einige Trankzutaten, die ich mit ihnen zusammen sammeln möchte."

„Draco verstehe ich, aber warum Neville und Harry?"

„Nun Neville versteht sich gut auf Pflanzen und Harry kann mit einigen magischen Kreaturen helfen und etwas dazulernen."

„Gut. Wann brecht ihr auf?"

„Freitag Abend nach dem Abendessen, Sonntag Abend kommen wir wieder."

„Severus könntest du nicht schon zum Mittagessen am Sonntag wiederkommen?"

„Natürlich, aber die Drei dürfen weitersammeln."

„Ist gut", seufzte Dumbledore.

Somit hatten die Praktikanten ihre Erlaubnis, das Wochenende außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verbringen.

Der restliche Schultag verlief recht ruhig, wobei die Praktikanten abends die ersten Hausaufgaben zum korrigieren bekamen, was sie den Rest des Abends in Harrys Zimmer beschäftigt hielt.

Außerdem schrieb Draco an diesen Abend seinem Vater, ob dieser nicht ein paar Zutaten besorgen könnte, um ihr Alibi zu verstärken.


	39. Der Tag zuvor

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Der Tag zuvor**

Freitag, 10. September

1:00 Uhr Morgens.

Verbotener Wald:

_ Wo bleibt er bloß? Ich steh hier schon seit einer Stunde und der ist noch immer nicht da!_

… _Langsam wird das HIER unheimlich…_

… _ihm wird doch hoffentlich nichts passiert sein…_

_Ach was denk ich denn eigentlich…_

_Dumbledore wird sicher bloß aufgehalten worden sein…_

_Ah! Das müsste er sein, oder wer trägt sonst knallgelbe Roben mit pinken Punkten? _

„Ah. Hallo Remus. Entschuldige bitte die Verspätung, aber Kiti…, äh ich meine natürlich Minerva musste noch mit mir sprechen."

„Hallo Albus. Macht nichts. Warum sollte ich denn in den Wald kommen anstatt in dein Büro?"

„Nun, ich wollte etwas mit dir bereden, das nicht gleich jeder mitbekommen soll. Deshalb auch diese etwas ungewöhnliche Zeit."

„Also gut… Um was geht es denn?"

„Um Harry. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.

Ich glaube, er ist auf die dunkle Seite übergewechselt."

„NEIN, Albus, dass glaub ich nicht, doch nicht Harry!"

„Ich fürchte doch Remus. Deshalb habe ich dich ja hierher gerufen. DU hast am ehesten eine Chance zu ihm durchzudringen und ihn wieder auf die Seite des Lichts zu ziehen."

„Gut, aber wie erkläre ich meine Anwesenheit auf Hogwarts?"

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich habe das perfekte Alibi für dich:

Severus braucht eine Testperson, für seine weiterentwickelte Form des Wolfsbanntranks.

Morgen werde ich der Schule deine Ankunft und den Zweck deines hier seins verkünden.

Könntest du bis morgen Mittag mit deinen Sachen oben im Schloss sein?"

„Geht in Ordnung, Albus.

Wo willst du mich unterbringen?"

„Im ersten Stock in der Nähe von Harry. Neville Longbottom wird auch im ersten Stock residieren.

Gute Nacht noch Remus."

„Gute Nacht Albus, bis Morgen."

Albus Dumbledore drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Hogwarts von dannen. Als er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte sich ein nachdenklicher Remus um und verließ den Wald in Richtung Hogsmeade, um danach in seine Hütte zurück zu apparieren.

_ Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Albus mir was verschweigt. Die ganze Sache mit Harry kommt mir seltsam vor. Vor allem wenn man seine Briefe und sein Verhalten gegenüber seinen ehemaligen Freunden, dem Orden und vor allem Dumbledore bedenkt…_

_Mal sehen… Ich sollte die Sache etwas genauer im Auge behalten…… _

Hogwarts:

Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter trafen sich an diesem eher regnerischen Freitag schon um 6:00 morgens in Harrys Zimmer, um noch einmal gemeinsam ihren Tagesablauf durchzugehen.

„Morgen Dray", meinte Harry als Draco durch die Tür trat und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Neville war schon eine Weile da und hatte von Harry gleich nach seinem Eintreten eine Tasse Kräutertee zur Beruhigung in die Hand gedrückt bekommen.

„Morgen Harry, Neville", sagte Draco Harry anlächelnd, „kommen wir gleich zur Sache also zuerst haben wir ja leider getrennt Unterricht.

Wisst ihr schon, wo ihr sein werdet, damit wenn irgendwas ist wir uns finden können?"

„Ich bin in der Großen Halle mit Flitwick, weil da recht viel Platz ist, Neville?"

„Bin in G .. Gewächshaus 9, 3 und 4 Pf .. Pflanzen samm .. mmeln.", stotterte Neville nervös, „oder in dem einen w.. wo die ganzen Kr… Kräuter gelagert werden."

„Ich bin in dem Labor, das schräg gegenüber vom Tränkeklassenzimmer ist."

„Gibt es da mehr als eins?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Klar: Das normale Tränkeklassenzimmer, das gegenüber davon, eins wo Schüler brauen dürfen, welche tiefer unten in den Kerkern, für den Fall das eins oder mehrere verwüstet werden und Onkelchens privates.

Aber das jetzt nur mal nebenbei. Wo treffen wir uns dann für die 2. Stunde?"

„I… In der Eing… gangshalle?"

„OK, da haben wir alle nicht allzu weit hin", stimmte Harry zu.

„Gut, soweit wäre der Vormittag also geregelt.

Zum Mittagessen sehen wir uns dann ja auch.

Dritte Stunde?

Ich bin mit Snape in seinem Klassenzimmer bzw. wieder in dem Labor von der ersten Stunde."

„Bin mit Flora in der Bibliothek", meinte ein jetzt langsam, wegen des Tees, ruhiger Neville. (Draco hatte ihm kurzerhand, als weder er noch Harry hinsahen, einen Beruhigungstrank hineingekippt.)

„Tonks will mit mir im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer üben."

„OK. Und in der 4. haben wir ja wieder Frei.

Folglich korrigieren, oder?"

„Sieht so aus.

Sag mal Draco, ist nicht für heute dieser Aufsatz vom Montag von den Siebten fällig?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Scheiße", meinte ein blasser Draco, „das Zeug hatte ich verdrängt. Mit denen werde ich doch heute nie im Leben bis zum Abendessen fertig!"

„Dann nimm sie doch einfach mit", schlug Neville vor.

„Okay, zum Glück ist der Rest nicht allzu viel."

„Wir können dir ja wenn wir fertig sind mit den Aufsätzen der 1-3 Klassen helfen, das ist ja noch nicht ganz so kompliziert.", sagte Harry.

„Nichts gegen dich und Neville, Harry aber ich glaube 1. & 2. Klassen Aufsätze wären besser", sagte Draco mit leiser, Verzeihung heischender Stimme.

„Schon OK, weiß ja, dass ich in Tränke nie so ne große Leuchte war, aber dein Unterricht diesen Sommer hat schon etwas geholfen."

„Will ja nicht stören, aber wir sollten uns langsam auf die Socken machen, es ist schon fast 8:00", warf Neville ein.

9:30, Kerker:

„**_BOOM!"_**

War alles was Draco an Warnung bekam, bevor er einen bestialischen Gestank wahrnahm, der die Kerker flutete.

Schnell zauberte er sich eine Luftblase um den Kopf, bevor er hinüber zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer eilte, um Snape zu helfen.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es den Gestank zu neutralisieren.

Und die ohnmächtigen Schüler wieder aufzuwecken.

Der unglückliche Hufflepuff Viertklässler, dessen mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit im Umgang mit Zaubertrankzutaten das Ganze verursacht hatte, bekam einen Monat Strafarbeit mit Filch bzw. Snape aufgebrummt und wurde tüchtig von Snape zur Schnecke gemacht.

Das war auch der Grund, warum Draco erst recht spät in der Eingangshalle erschien, um mit den anderen Beiden in die Krankenstation zu gehen.

Dort angekommen kommandierte Pomfrey sie dazu ab die Schülerregister neu zu Ordnen, alte Register auszusortieren und auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

Als die Drei dann endlich aus der Krankenstation zum Mittagessen gehen konnten, waren sie wirklich extrem Dankbar, den Registern entfliehen zu können.

Der Unterricht am Nachmittag gestaltete sich für die drei außergewöhnlich ruhig, mit ausnahme Dracos, der einen mittelschweren Schock erlitt, als er die Aufsätze der Siebtklässler zum ersten Mal sah.

Denn Teilweise hatten sie **mehrere **Rollen Pergament **mehr** geschrieben, als eh schon verlangt waren.

_ Severus hätte nicht mindestens sagen sollen, sondern genau._

_Dann hätte ich diesen Schlamassel nicht. _

_Blöde Siebtklässler müssen die so viel schreiben._

_Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder die mini Handschrift der Ravenclaws…. _

Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, was sie am Wochenende erwarten würde.

Große Halle: 

Abendessen:

An diesem Abend war die gesamte Lehrerschaft beim Essen anwesend.

Was sehr ungewöhnlich war, da Professor Trelawney in ihrem Turm normalerweise weilte oder Professor Sinistra noch schlief, wegen den Mitternächtlichen Himmelsforschungen. …

Jedenfalls waren alle Lehrer da, als plötzlich Professor Trelawney aufstand, sich zu Harry umdreht und in einer dunklen, mysteriösen Stimme zu sprechen anfing:

„**Der Sohn des dunklen…"**

„Ähm…" versuchte Harry einzuwerfen, doch Trelawney fuhr ungerührt fort:

„… **Lords wird gefunden werden**

… **Die Prophezeiung ist nichtig**

… **fürchtet euch**

**ihr, die ihr den **

**Erben des Dunklen hintergangen**

… **Erinnert euch an den Hut"**

(Stellt euch einfach mal vor, bei jedem PunktPunktPunkt, versucht Harry Sibyl vom Weiterreden abzuhalten.)

„… Sibyl. … Geht es dir … gut?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, danke mein Lieber,

was schaut ihr alle denn so seltsam?", meinte die Wahrsagelehrerin blinzelnd.

**Reviews:**

**natsucat: **Ist gut dass es dir gefällt.


	40. Nach langer, langer Zeit

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Nach langer, langer Zeit**

11. September 

"Harry Potter, Sir", Dobby zupfte energisch an der Bettdecke.

"Dobby stört ja nur ungern die feuchten Träume des Meisters, aber Harry Potter muss aufstehen. In einer Stunde muss er zum Frühstücken kommen, Sir."

Harry wollte nicht erwachen. Er hatte gerade so schön von Draco geträumt und der Hauself wusste wohl nicht, wie Recht er doch mit seiner Aussage hatte. Da aber Dobby nicht locker ließ, stand Harry schließlich auf und schlurfte ins Bad. Vorsichtshalber schloss er dieses Mal die Türe hinter sich ab, um nicht gestört zu werden und stellte sich dann unter die Dusche.

Mit beiden Händen an die Wand gestützt, rannen warme Wasserströme seinen Körper hinab. Feine Strähnen seiner dunklen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Mit einer Hand strich er sie wieder nach hinten und wanderte dann seinen Körper abwärts bis zu einer gewissen Stelle. Jedes Mal, wenn er von Draco träumte, hatte er einen riesen Ständer.

Langsam lies er seine Finger über seine ganze Länge gleiten und umschloss seine Erektion dann ganz. Warum musste Draco bloß so scharf sein? Immer noch mit der einen Hand an die Wand der Dusche gelehnt, begann er seine andere Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.

Das warme Wasser gab ihm das Gefühl, geborgen zu sein und es fühlte sich für ihn fast so an, als ob Draco ihn in seinen Armen hielte. Warum konnte dieser nicht hier sein?

Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich das Bild von Draco vorzustellen, das er vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte, doch es kam nicht mehr. Stattdessen brannte sich ein grauenhaftes Bild in sein Gehirn. Ein bösartig grinsender Voldemort stand direkt vor ihm und wurde immer größer. Er sah auch nicht so aus, wie er letzten Monat oder in den letzten Jahren ausgesehen hatte, er wirkte noch schrecklicher und mächtiger.

Dann streckte dieser seine Hand aus, als ob er Harry erwürgen wollte. Dies geschah aber mit Harry. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob es Realität war oder nicht. Er ging röchelnd zu Boden, ohne dass ihn Voldemort berührte und hörte ihn ständig sagen:

"Du wirst niemals mein Sohn werden! Du nicht! … Dich will ich nicht als Sohn haben! … Du bist es nicht wert, mein Sohn zu sein! … Ein schwuler Sohn, wenn das jemand erfährt, wäre ich die Witzfigur des Jahrhunderts, aber nicht mit mir! …"

Dann wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen und er sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.

"Har! Geht es dir gut?"

Harry kam nur langsam in die Realität zurück. Das Klopfen kam immer näher und wurde lauter. Erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass er auf dem Boden der Dusche lag und eiskaltes Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte. Er hatte deshalb schon eine Gänsehaut und zitterte am ganzen Leib wegen des kalten Wassers.

"Ja, geht schon!", bekam Draco als leise Antwort von der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tür.

"Was ist dann?"

"Gar nichts!"

"Aber irgend etwas muss ja sein, damit du mich nicht reinlässt!"

"Ich komm ja schon!"

Harry raffte sich auf, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und machte Draco die Tür auf.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Draco besorgt.

"Nur ein schlechter Start in den Tag. Sonst nichts."

"Aber du frierst ja und hast ganz blaue Lippen."

"Ich habe nur eine Schockdusche gemacht, um meine Abwehrkräfte zu stärken."

"Na schön. Ich wollte dir ja auch nur diesen Brief bringen, der heute Morgen angekommen ist."

"Seit wann bist du eigentlich so ein Frühaufsteher?"

"Mein Vater hat mich aufgeweckt. Ich muss mich um Blaise kümmern. Wir zwei dürfen heute ja ausnahmsweise auch mit dabei sein."

Während sie sprachen, überreichte Draco seinem Freund den Brief, welcher ihn nur schnell überflog.

"Das ist das Antwortschreiben der Zwillinge auf meinen Brief von gestern. Sie kommen um zehn."

"Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit für dich. In fünf Minuten ist es zehn. Du solltest dich aber mal anziehen, denn ich will nicht, dass dich so jemand sieht."

"Mich haben aber schon viele so gesehen."

"Aber ab jetzt ist Schluss damit. Die konnten dich lange genug so ansehen. Jetzt gehörst du voll und ganz mir."

Draco stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und blickte Harry fordernd an.

"Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen."

Harry kam auf Draco zu und gab ihm einen großen Schmatzer auf die Lippen und meinte ironisch:

"Wenigstens bist du nicht besitzergreifend."

Dann ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. Kurz darauf wurde er auch schon von einem grinsenden Dobby geholt, der ihm die Ankunft der Zwillinge verkündete.

"Harry Potter, Sir. Die Weasleyzwillinge sind da und im Kaminzimmer ist nur Professor Snape. Sir, sie hätten sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als die Beiden vor ihm standen."

Grinsend verschwand Dobby wieder und Harry malte sich schon das Schlimmste aus. Doch das was er sah als er unten ankam, übertraf alles.

"Hey, Harry! Wir wollten dir bei dieser Gelegenheit unsere neueste Erfindung präsentieren."

George hielt einen giftgrünen Hut mit rosa Blümchen darauf in Händen. Dieser spielte auch eine 'Happy Birthday' Melodie und als ihn Fred aufsetzte, stiegen Luftballons, Luftschlangen und Konfetti aus dem Hut.

George musste ihn also bei ihrer Ankunft aufgehabt haben, denn Snape sah sie noch immer mit einem missbilligenden Blick an. Er musste sich wahrscheinlich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht einen abfälligen Kommentar los zu lassen.

"Guten Morgen, Professor."

Harry wollte die Abmachung zwischen ihnen Beiden strikt einhalten, um einer möglichen Konfrontation mit Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Morgen Fred, George. Wie geht's euch?"

"Gut. Bloß wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, weshalb wir eigentlich kommen mussten. Das hast du in deinem Brief nicht klar geschrieben", meinte Fred, dabei immer wieder Snape musternd, der vorgab auf dem Sofa die Zeitung zu lesen.

"Oh, tut mir leid. Lasst uns in mein Zimmer gehen, dann erklär ich euch alles."

Sofort machten sie sich in Harrys Zimmer auf. Auf der Treppe trafen sie dann noch auf Draco und Blaise, die heftig diskutierten, wer während der Zeremonie auf Nevilles Oma aufpassen musste, die ja bei jeder Kleinigkeit rausgeschmissen werden wird.

"Würdest du uns jetzt sagen, warum wir hier sind und ausgerechnet bei den MALFOYS?" Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, schon hatte Fred angefangen zu reden.

"Wollt ihr euch nicht zuerst setzen?"

"Du willst schon…"

George sprang erschrocken beiseite, da plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung neben ihm ein Stuhl aufgetaucht war. Auch Fred erging es nicht besser. Bei den Gesichtern der Beiden hatte Harry gar keine Wahl als loszulachen.

"Das ist nicht witzig Harry. Wir hätten einen Herzinfarkt bekommen können."

"Ihr und ein Herzinfarkt. Wollt ihr, dass ich mich zu Tode lache, oder wollt ihr jetzt endlich wissen, wieso ihr hier seid?"

"Natürlich wollen wir zuerst wissen, wieso wir hier sind, bevor du abkratzt."

"Also. Um es kurz zu machen. Voldemort will seinen Sohn…", weiter kam Harry nicht, denn schon wurde er von Beiden gleichzeitig unterbrochen.

"Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hat einen Sohn!"

"Ja angeblich. Und jetzt will er ihn finden. Zwei Bluttests hat er schon gemacht, die Gott sei Dank fehlgeschlagen sind und der Dritte findet heute statt."

"Schön und gut, aber was hat das mit uns zu tun und außerdem… woher weißt du das alles, Harry?"

"Woher ich das weiß, werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Für diesen Test braucht jeder, der getestet wird, einen Verwandten oder eine ihm nahe stehende Person an seiner Seite."

"Aber das kann doch uns völlig egal sein."

"Lasst mich fertig erklären. Es sind fünf Jungen, die in Frage kommen würden. Drei, die ich nicht kenne, Neville…"

Harry wurde abermals unterbrochen. Doch diesmal war es George, der die übrige Zeit nachdenklich gelauscht hatte.

"Nicht etwa Neville LONGBOTTOM!"

"Doch."

"Und wer ist der fünfte?"

Harry machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach er weiter.

"Ich. Und jetzt kommt auch ihr ins Spiel. Ihr sollt mit mir zu dem Test gehen."

"Aber du hast doch sicher noch jemand anders, der dir näher steht als wir."

"Wenn ich jemand hätte, dann hätte ich euch nicht hergebeten."

"Was ist mit Lupin?"

"Remus? Der hat keine Zeit. Der ist doch in dieser Wehrwolfskolonie und kann nicht weg. Außerdem, denkt ihr, wenn Remus etwas davon wüsste, dass er es für sich behalten würde und es nicht Dumbledore sagen würde?"

"Stimmt auch wieder. Auf uns kannst du dich verlassen, dass wir dicht halten und es freut uns, dass du auf uns zählst, aber was sollen wir dabei tun?"

"Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich denke mal so wie bei den letzten Malen. Einfach bloß dabeistehen."

Es trat eine längere Pause ein, die durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

"Die Weasleys und Mr. Potter. Wenn sie zusammensitzen könnte man fast meinen, sie heckten etwas aus."

Draco und Blaise waren hereingekommen, wobei Draco Snape täuschend ähnlich nachmachte.

"Hi Fred, George. In zehn Minuten gibt es Mittagessen bevor es zur Sache geht. Ihr solltet also runter kommen."

Blaise stand währenddessen etwas hinter Draco versteckt und sagte kein Wort. Da nun eigentlich alles geklärt war, machten sich die Fünf zusammen auf zum Mittagessen, um sich eine Stunde später in der Zeremonienhalle zu versammeln.

**Reviews:**

**natsucat: **Danke für deine Review. Ist schön, dass es dir gefällt. Viel Freude noch beim Weiterlesen.

**tropiclady: **Vielen Dank für die Review. Freut uns, wenn dir unsere Story so gut gefällt. Ist toll, dass du die Prophezeiung magst. Ja, jetzt geht es wieder auf nach Malfoy-Manor.


	41. Der wahre Sohn

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Eben so wenig gehören uns jegliche Melodien (nur der Text ist unser) in diesem Kapitel.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Ich denke mal, dass ihr alle auf dieses Kapitel gewartet habt. Freut euch, denn das lange Warten hat sich ausgezahlt und hier ist endlich das berühmt berüchtigte Kapitel, fgg. Außerdem, wer sich schon gefragt hat, was 'fgg' heißt, soll nicht mehr im Dunklen tappen. Ausgeschrieben heißt es 'Future Giga Girl'.

Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**P.S.: Tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass das Kapitel erst jetzt kommt, aber ich hatte leider Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Computer und konnte es bis jetzt nicht hochstellen.**

**Trotzdem viel spaß damit. (lenchen)**

**Der wahre Sohn**

In der Zeremonienhalle ging es wie auf einem Jahrmarkt zu. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein großer Kreis gezogen worden, der hell schimmerte. In allen Ecken der Halle standen Todesser des Inneren Kreises und unterhielten sich laut über irgendwelche Streifzüge durch Wälder oder Kämpfen mit dem Ministerium. An den langen Seiten standen kleine, verunsicherte Gestalten, die Geoffrey Hampton und seiner Mutter, Jason McDonalds und seinem Vater, Rayan Smith und seinem Onkel und Neville mit seiner Großmutter darstellen sollten. Harry stand mit Draco, den Zwillingen und Blaise in der Nähe des Kreises.

Doch kaum war Voldemort in den Raum getreten, herrschte Totenstille. Sogar Rayan Smith's Onkel unterdrückte seinen Hustenanfall und lief schon ganz rot an. Voldemort schritt in die Mitte des Kreises und verkündete mit lauter Stimme:

"Dies wird der dritte und letzte Bluttest sein, um meinen Sohn zu finden. Es ist auch der Test, den man nicht umgehen kann. Also wird das heutige Ergebnis das Endgültige sein. Jene, die zu den Bluttests geladen wurden und nicht mein Sohn sind, werden mit ihren Angehörigen ohne Erinnerung an diese Tage und Geschehnisse in ihren Alltag zurückkehren."

"Das lasse ich nicht zu. Zuerst wird man gewaltsam hierher verschleppt und dann soll man alles vergessen was hier passiert ist, nur um es keinem weiter zu erzählen. Aber…"

Es war wieder einmal Mrs. Longbottom, die sich einmischte. Einige der Todesser wollten gerade auch auf sie losgehen, als ihnen Voldemort Einhalt gebot und Nevilles Großmutter zum weiterreden zwang.

"Ha, das würden sie gerne erfahren."

"Sie werden es mir so oder so sagen. Sie haben sicherlich schon von einigen meiner Methoden gehört. Ich kann sehr grausam sein."

"Sie kommen zu spät. Ich habe schon einige Leute von dieser Angelegenheit hier unterrichtet und sie schmieden schon Pläne, wie sie sie und ihren Sohn wieder trennen können, damit keiner dieser netten Jungen auf ihre Seite wechselt."

Einige, die Voldemort kannten, sahen geschockt auf, da sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall vermuteten, doch dieser blieb aus.

"Das haben sie gewiss nicht, denn sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass ihnen niemand diese Geschichte abkaufen würde und sie sich so nur lächerlich machen würden. Außerdem hätten sie viel zu viel Angst um ihren Enkel, der vielleicht, wenn es doch jemand glauben würde, zu Schaden kommen könnte."

Er sah Mrs. Longbottom fies grinsend an und fuhr dann fort.

"Wir werden jetzt mit dem Ritual beginnen. Und noch eine Warnung an sie, Mrs. Longbottom. Wenn es noch irgend eine Störung ihrerseits gibt, dann werfe ich sie hinaus. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Voldemort wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort, sondern blickte kurz noch einmal in der Halle umher.

"Gut. Longbottom und ihre Großmutter, sie stellen sich hier hin. Treue Todesser, ihr sollt euch an Longbottom reihen."

Neville quiekte schrill auf, als ein Todesser ihn streifte. Seine Großmutter legte darauf hin beschützend einen Arm um ihn und wollte fast schon etwas sagen, doch sie erinnerte sich wieder an Voldemorts Worte und unterließ es.

"Hampton und ihre Mutter, sei reihen sich an Longbottom! McDonalds und Vater, sie reihen sich an die gerade zuvor genannten Personen. Smith und … ihr Onkel, sie stellen sich dort hin! … Und das alles etwas Zack zack! Potter, sie stellen sich zwischen diese Weasleys und zwar hier her. Lucius", sein Tonfall schwankte ins freundliche, so wie man das bei Voldemort überhaupt sagen konnte, "du stellst dich mit deiner Familie neben Weasley 2 und Severus du daneben."

Er wartete kurz, bis alle ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten, dann stellte er sich selbst direkt in die Mitte des Kreises und fuhr fort:

"Nun, da ihr endlich alle richtig steht können wir anfangen. Nehmt euch an den Händen, und wehe einer unterbricht den Kreis während des Rituals. Dem gnade Salazar. Auch wenn einer Spricht oder sonst einen störenden Laut von sich gibt. Fasst euch an den Händen!"

Neville machte einen immer geschockteren Ausdruckt. Seine Hand wurde ihm regelrecht von dem böse grinsenden Todesser neben ihm weggerissen. Zitternd stand er neben seiner Großmutter. Neville merkte nicht einmal, dass Voldemort zu singen begonnen hatte.

(Die Melodie ist von 'Fuchs du hast die Gans gestohlen')

"Alle alten Mächte

kommt herbei ich rufe euch,

kommt herbei ich rufe euch

ihr sollt meinen Sohn herholen

dafür bin ich hier,

dafür bin ich hier."

Als er geendet hatte, passierte erst einmal gar nichts. Doch dann ging er schmerzerfüllt in die Knie. Die fünf Jungen wurden, wie mit einer kalten Geisterhand berührt, die auch in sie eindrang. Was aber keiner bemerkte, außer die Personen die ihm am nächsten standen, dass noch jemand schmerzerfüllt in die Knie ging. Es war Harry Potter. Die Zwillinge versuchten ihn noch zu stützen, doch vergebens. Harry und Voldemort lagen am Boden. Ihre Körper waren schlaff und leblos, doch wo sie zuvor gestanden hatten, nahmen jetzt ihre Seelen immer mehr gestalt an. Bei Voldemorts Seele musste man zwar genauer hinsehen, bevor man sie erkannte, da sie sich von dem dunklen Dämmerlicht, das in der Halle herrschte, nur durch ihre noch dunklere Farbe abhob. Doch bei Harrys Seelenfarbe schraken alle zusammen. Der Junge der Lebte, der Goldjunge Gryffindors, der Junge, der für Dumbledore auf der Lichtseite gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hatte, hatte eine graue Seele. Man konnte nicht entscheiden, ob sie mehr ins helle oder ins dunkle ging.

Dann wurde wieder jeder auf die leblosen Körper gelenkt, denn Harrys Körper wurde nun in die Mitte gezogen und blieb neben Voldemorts liegen. Danach riss sich Harrys Seele von den Zwillingen los und schritt in die Mitte. Währenddessen veränderte sich Voldemorts Seele in Tom Riddle. Als dann Harrys Seele neben der von Tom Riddle stand, war die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend.

Zehn Minuten lang tat sich gar nichts. Die Umstehenden starrten bloß die beiden Seelen an und gaben keinen Mucks von sich. Dann legten sich die beiden Seelen wieder auf ihre Körper und verschmolzen mit ihnen.

Benommen standen Voldemort und Harry auf. Harry ging schnellst möglich zu den Zwillingen und Draco zurück, die ihren Mund noch immer nicht zubrachten und Voldemort befahl den Todessern das zu tun, was er ihnen vor dem Bluttest befohlen hatte. Dann torkelte er aus der Zeremonienhalle und verschwand.

Nordpol:

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Das ist einfach unmöglich!

Doch dieser bescheuerte 3. Bluttest hat es eindeutig bewiesen:

**HARRY POTTER IST MEIN SOHN!**"

Der Polarforscher, der bis eben noch entspannt hinter einer Schneeverwehung gesessen hatte, dachte jetzt: _ Bin ich denn jetzt endgültig abgedreht?_

_Jetzt ist schon wieder dieser seltsame Verrückte da und_ blieb versteckt hinter seiner Schneeverwehung liegen.

„Ich habe fast meinen EIGENEN Sohn getötet** – MEHRMALS!**

Die Tatsache allein, dass ich überhaupt einen Sohn habe ist schon verwirrend genug, aber ich habe versucht ihn zu töten!

Bei Merlins Eiern, was habe ich getan!

Zum Glück hat mein Sohn – das klingt irgendwie richtig – so ein unwahrscheinliches Glück", während er so über sein Pech bzw. in diesem Fall sein Glück herzog, lief er immer wieder hin und her.

Immer wieder 12 Meter hin und 12 Meter zurück.

Da er so vertieft in seine Gedanken war, bemerkte er nicht, was sich hinter ihm abspielte. (Der Polarforscher schon, dieser verhielt sich aber ruhig, aus Angst, dass dies doch kein Alptraum war sondern Wirklichkeit und ihn der Verrückte töten würde.)

Der verrückte Chinese, der wieder seinen Fotoapparat dabei hatte und dem ein Restaurant gehört, war auf Eisbärenjagd. Sobald er einen mit seinem großen Fleischmesser erwischt hatte, wollte er ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle zerlegen, in Frischhaltefolie einpacken, das Fell in einem Paket nach Hause senden und dann mit den Fleischstücken zusammen nach Hause fliegen. In China dann wollte er ein neues Gericht auf die Karte setzen: „Eisbär auf polarische Art". Das Fleisch sollte mit Zyankali versetzt, in Vanillesoße gegart und mit Eiswürfeln serviert werden.

Doch zuerst musste er den Eisbären erwischen.

Mit hocherhobenem Fleischmesser stürmte er ihm hinter den nächsten Eisberg nach und verschwand somit aus dem Sichtfeld des Polarforschers, welcher seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz auf den immer noch redenden Voldemort richtete:

„Mal sehen, zuerst hat ihn der Todesfluch nicht getötet, OK. Das kann auch wegen Salazars Fluch sein, aber Glück war es trotzdem.

Danach ca. 11 Jahre später hat er Quirrell überlebt, hmmm, das war wahrscheinlich die beschützende Magie seiner Mutter.

Die Kammer: Tja, ich denke, das waren Glück, Mut, Können, Vertrauen und Glück.

Das Trimagische Turnier: Eine ganze Menge Glück, Zufall, ein Wunder(Prioricantatumeffekt) und Blödheit meinerseits.

Das Ministerium: War wieder Glück, Können und die Unterstützung von seinen Freunden + Black.

Im 6. Jahr hat ihm Snape geholfen. Muss ihm noch dafür danken."

Voldemort ging sechs Runden im Stillen, bevor er weiterredete:

„Sollte vielleicht mal ´ne Liste erstellen mit den Sachen, die ich noch machen muss."

Voldi setzte sich auf den gefrorenen Boden, zog ein Blatt Pergament und eine Diktierfeder aus seinem Umhang und legt diese vor sich auf den Boden.

„Also:

Als erstes sollte ich mit Harry Frieden schließen

Herausfinden, wie genau es kommt, dass er mein Sohn ist

Sein Vertrauen Gewinnen

Mich bei Snape bedanken

Draco austesten: ob er wirklich etwas für Harry empfindet oder ihn nur ausnutzt. _(Glaube allerdings nicht. Die Beiden scheinen wirklich ineinander verliebt zu sein und wenn mein Sohn schon schwul sein muss, dann hat er sich wenigstens den Richtigen mit Köpfchen, Ansehen und Geld ausgesucht.)_

Zeit mit Harry verbringen

Ihm meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen

Seine hören

Dumbledore killen

Harry Slytherin-Manor zeigen. ( _vielleicht an Weihnachten? Genau! )_

Leute für Weihnachten nach Slytherin-Manor einladen. (Malfoys, Harry, Snape, etc.)

( _Ach ja _) **WICHTIG:** Todessern sagen, dass sie Harry Potter _( eigentlich Riddle, oder? )_ in Ruhe lassen sollen! („Ansonsten rollen Köpfe")

Harry fragen, ob er meinen Nachnahmen annehmen will

So das war glaube ich erst einmal alles", meinte er und packte zufrieden seine Sachen wieder ein.

„Dieser Ort ist wirklich gut um Dampf abzulassen und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen", sprach ´s und mit einem „plopp" verschwand er wieder nach Malfoy-Manor, einen ohnmächtigen Polarforscher hinter sich lassend.

Als der Polarforscher einige Stunden später ausgekühlt wieder zu sich kam, sagte er in einer Singsangstimme zu sich: „Ich glaub ich nehm mir jetzt schön brav Urlaub, fahr nach Hause und lass mich in ´ne Nervenklinik einweisen!", lachte danach und hüpfte, ein irres Grinsen im Gesicht in Richtung Lager davon.

**Anmerkung 2:**

Falls jemand nicht mehr weiß, wer der Polarforscher ist, er ist im 2. Kapitel vorgekommen.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr mit dem Bluttest zufrieden wart. Schickt uns doch einfach ein Kommi mit eurer Meinung. Wir würden uns darüber sehr freuen. fgg und lenchen

**Reviews:**

**natsucat: **Danke für s Reviewen. Hoffentlich hat dieses Kapitel deinen Erwartungen entsprochen.

**Kathibell01: **Schön, dass du unsere Geschichte interessant findest. Ob Harry Voldi als seinen Vater akzeptiert, wirst du wohl erst noch später herausfinden. Jedenfalls danke für deine Review.

**tropiclady: **Nicht in jedem Kapitel kann was Interessantes passieren, ansonsten würde es doch auch irgendwann mal langweilig (oder uns gingen die Ideen aus). Hoffe das Kapitel hat dir gefallen und danke dass du reviewt hast.


	42. Witzeabend

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Eben so wenig gehören uns jegliche Melodien (nur der Text ist unser) in diesem Kapitel.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Es ist dieses mal ein Kapitel der etwas anderen Art. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr bleibt uns weiterhin treu. fgg

Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Witzeabend**

11. September 

**Flashback**

Während des ganzen Spektakels in Hogwarts: 

Fawkes hatte schon vor längerer Zeit gemerkt, dass über kurz oder lang eine neue, STÄRKERE Macht als die von Dumbledore kommen wird. Es war ihm aber auch aufgefallen, dass sich sein Herr nicht mehr so oft um ihn kümmerte und andauernd anderen Dingen nach hing. Das traf ihn sehr, denn Phönixe waren von Natur aus feinfühlige magische Geschöpfe und so spürte er auch den neuen Machtwechsel, der gerade von dem Bluttest ausging. Da sich sein Meister eh gerade nicht blicken ließ, flog er durch das offene Fenster hinaus und suchte die Energiequelle der neuen Macht.

Was Dumbledore in diesem Moment nicht wusste war, dass sich sein Phönix gerade von ihm abwandte, um der neuen Macht beizustehen. Fawkes war sich nämlich sicher, dass er eine der Personen kannte und diese sich auch um ihn kümmern würde.

**Flashback ende**

Unterdessen saßen Harry, Draco, Blaise, George und Fred in Harrys Zimmer und unterhielten sich ausgelassen über den Bluttest. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Nach kurzer Zeit merkten die vier jedoch, dass Harry eigentlich nicht darüber reden oder zuhören wollte. Also beschlossen sie ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, indem sie ihn abfüllen wollten.

"Komm schon Harry. Wir trinken zusammen nur eine einzige Flasche Sekt", versuchte sich George mit seinen Überredungskünsten.

Auch Fred gab nicht auf. "Das ist wirklich nicht fiel. Und wenn du aufpasst, musst du vielleicht überhaupt nichts trinken."

"Also gut", Harry hatte keine Lust weiter zu diskutieren, "eine Flasche Sekt. Aber nicht mehr."

Draco schickte einen Hauself nach dem Sekt und schon bald war das Spiel mit der zweiten Flasche Sekt im vollen Gange. Harry, der nicht wirklich mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Spiel war, zählte immer wieder weiter und vergaß ständig, dass er eigentlich bei Zahlen mit der drei 'hop' sagen musste. So kam es, dass Harry bald alleine eine Flasche getrunken hatte und aufs Klo musste. Als er aufstand kam der Rausch erst über ihn und er torkelte zur Tür. Als er dann auch nicht einmal mehr die Türklinke fand, stand Draco auf um ihm zu helfen.

"Ihr könnt doch in der Zwischenzeit noch weiterspielen. Ich führe Harry zum Klo damit er es auch findet und nicht irgendwann in die Blumen meiner Mutter pinkelt." Dann führte er Harry zur Tür hinaus und auf direktem Wege zum Klo. Da sich dieser nicht einmal mehr dort helfen konnte, wusste Draco als dessen Freund sofort, was zu tun war.

"So betrunken hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt. Wie hast du das bloß früher gemacht? …nein, sags mir lieber nicht."

Draco stellte sich direkt hinter Harry und ließ seine Hände zu dessen Hosenreißverschluss wandern. Schnell zog er ihn auf und ließ seine Finger unter Harrys Boxershorts wandern.

Harry unterdessen hatte sich an ihn gelehnt, da er noch immer ziemlich schwankte und so halt fand und genoss die Berührungen durch die geschickten Hände von Draco. Kurz darauf war Harry von seinem Leiden befreit und Draco packte alles wieder sorgfältig ein.

"Ich liebe dich, Dray."

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um und blickte diesem so gut es ging in die Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich dich nicht hätte."

Sofort lagen sie in einem tiefen Zungenkuss und vergaßen kurze Zeit all ihre Probleme. Harry genoss dies sehr nach den ganzen Aufregungen des Tages.

Als sie dann wieder zurück zu den Anderen kamen, warteten diese schon ungeduldig auf sie.

"Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Man könnte fast meinen, dass ihr noch was anderes auch getan habt." Fred machte Harry ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht.

"Oder habt ihr etwa…" Er sah Harry und Draco genauer an und blickte dann zu seinem Bruder. Dieser begriff und platzte mit der Frage heraus, die sie nun brennend interessierte, da auch Blaise etwas in dieser Richtung herausgerutscht war.

"Harry… seid ihr zwei etwa… zusammen?"

Harry nickte nur stumm und stellte sich näher an Draco um nicht umzufallen.

"Mann Harry! Warum hast du uns davon nie etwas erzählt. Du weißt doch, dass du auf uns zählen kannst. Seit wann bist du eigentlich schwul? Du warst doch noch in der sechsten mit unserer Schwester zusammen. "

"Seit dem mir Draco die Augen geöffnet hat. Und das mit eurer Schwester war eigentlich nichts richtiges mehr."

"Malfoy, du hast ehrlich einen guten Fang gemacht. Glückwunsch."

Draco war überrascht, wie die Zwillinge darüber reagierten. Jeder normale Mensch wäre doch bei einem Schwulenpärchen wenigstens etwas ausgeflippt. Doch die Beiden, die ließen sich anscheinend von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr heute bei uns übernachtet? Meine Eltern haben sicherlich nichts dagegen."

Draco wollte die Zwillinge näher kennen lernen, da Harry ja immer von ihnen erzählte.

"Ja, warum nicht oder Fred?"

"Klar, könnte lustig werden. Wo sollen wir dann schlafen?"

Sie einigten sich, dass sie in Harrys Zimmer auf dem Boden schliefen und nachdem sie sich eingerichtet hatten, da es auch schon spät war, begannen sie sich Witze zu erzählen.

"Kennt ihr den schon? Geht ein Leberkäse die Treppe hoch. Merkt er, dass er keine Füße hat, geht er wieder runter."

Es konnte sich kaum noch einer halten. Jeder lachte ausgelassen über die erzählten Witze. Draco war heil froh, dass seine Eltern am anderen Ende des Ganges schliefen.

"Rollt eine Kugel um die Ecke. Fällt se um… oder noch ein besserer: Gehen da Ditschi und da Datschi über die Straße. Kommt ein Auto und fährt an Ditschi zusammen. Sagt da Datschi dann zum Ditschi, so, jetzt bist a a Datschi."

"Kennt ihr schon die Leprakrankenwitze? … Was macht ein Leprakranker auf dem Fußballspielfeld? … Faulen!

Oder: Wie kommt ein Leprakranker über die Mauer? … Stück für Stück.

Was macht ein Leprakranker, wenn er eine Blondine sieht? … Ein Auge auf sie werfen.

Was macht ein Leprakranker in der Disko? … Tanzen bis die Fetzen fliegen.

Achtung, ich hab noch einen: Woran erkennt man, dass ein Leprakranker vor dir in diesen Telefonzellen der Muggels war? … An dem Finger, der noch in der Wählscheibe steckt."

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft, Harry etwas aufzumuntern, denn dieser lachte bei jedem noch so schlechten Witz mit. Es konnte zwar auch an dem Alkohol liegen, doch wenigstens lachte Harry.

"Sagen wir, Fudge ist gestorben und kommt zu Petrus an die Himmelspforte. Sagt Petrus zu Fudge. Du kannst zwischen dem Himmel und der Hölle wählen. Wo willst du denn hin? Fragt Fudge. Was erwartet mich denn im Himmel? Zeigt ihm Petrus den Himmel. Fudge sieht lauter bunte Farben und das Paradies. Sagt er zu Petrus. Das ist ja alles recht schön. Was erwartet mich denn in der Hölle? Zeigt ihm Petrus noch die Hölle. Fudge sieht wie die Leute in saus und braus leben und lauter hübsche Frauen. Sagt Fudge zu Petrus. Ich will in die Hölle. Darauf schickt ihn Petrus in die Hölle. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Fudge wieder zu Petrus und beschwert sich. In der Hölle ist es gar nicht so, wie du es mir gezeigt hast. Keine hübschen Frauen, nichts. Stattdessen ist es heiß und stickig. Daraufhin entgegnet ihm Petrus. Naja, das eine war vor der Wahl und das ist jetzt nach der Wahl."

Plötzlich meldete sich auch Harry zu Wort.

"Ich kenn auch einen. Sitzt ein Schweizer so breitbeinig und kaugummikauend neben einem Deutschen am Tisch. Der Deutsche packt gerade sein Brot aus und beginnt es zu essen. Sagt der Schweizer zum Deutschen. Weißt du, was wir mit unseren Brotrinden machen? Der Deutsche verneint. Sagt der Schweizer: Wir sammeln sie, schmeißen sie in Container, machen daraus Knödel und schicken sie nach Deutschland. Nach einiger Zeit packt der Deutsche eine Banane aus und beginnt diese zu essen. Fragt der Schweizer: Weißt du, was wir mit unseren Bananenschalen machen? Der Deutsche verneint abermals. Sagt der Schweizer: Wir sammeln sie, schmeißen sie in Container, machen daraus Marmelade und schicken diese nach Deutschland. Denkt sich der Deutsche. Irgendetwas muss ich jetzt auch sagen. Sagt er zum Schweizer: Weißt du, was wir mit unseren gebrauchten Kondomen machen? Dieses mal verneint der Schweizer. Der Deutsche sagt: Wir sammeln sie, schmeißen sie in Container, machen daraus Kaugummi und schicken diesen in die Schweiz."

"Der ist gut Harry, den muss ich mir merken."

Auch Blaise traute sich nun und begann einen Witz zu erzählen.

"Sitzt ein Jäger so auf seinem Hochsitz und hört immer etwas 'Kugel, kugel, kugel' rufen. Da denkt er sich was das wohl sein mag. Und immer wieder hört er es. 'Kugel, kugel, kugel'. Da schaut er dann durch sein Fernglas und sieht einen Bären. Geht er zu dem hin und fragt ihn, warum er denn immer 'kugel' schreit. Darauf antwortet ihm der Bär. 'Na, ich schrei immer Kugel, weil ich ein Kugel-schrei-bär bin."

"Den Fritzl kennt ihr ja. Der ist immer mit einem Frosch an der leine rum gelaufen. Nun geht er in den Puff und sagt zur Puffmutter. Ich will die mit den schlimmsten und meisten Geschlechtskrankheiten. Fragt ihn die Puffmutter. Warum denn das? Sagt der Fritzl. So halt. Da bekommt er die mit den schlimmsten und meisten Geschlechtskrankheiten und macht es auch mit der. Als er fertig ist und an der Puffmutter vorbeikommt, fragt ihn diese noch einmal. Warum wolltest du denn ausgerechnet die mit den schlimmsten und meisten Geschlechtskrankheiten? Entgegnet ihr der Fritzl. Na dann hab ich sie alle. Und wenn mein Vater wild ist, dann packt er mich. Dann hat er die ganzen Krankheiten. Und danach wenn er noch wilder ist, dann fickt er meine Schwester. Dann hat auch sie alle. Und die vögelt dann den Milchmann. Der die Krankheiten dann auch bekommt. Und dieser Depp hat meinen Frosch überfahren."

Bald vielen ihnen keine Witze mehr ein. Da es jetzt auch schon finster war, gingen sie zu Gruselgeschichten über. Als erster erzählte natürlich Fred wieder eine.

" Der Fremde (**©** Manfred Schröder) 

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend und ich beschloss, da auch die Enge der kleinen Wohnung auf mein Gemüt drückte, in den nahe gelegenen Park zu gehen.

Wie immer hatte ich, als Gedächtnisstütze, mein Notizblock bei mir. Denn ich versuchte mich als Schriftsteller, doch leider mit mäßigem Erfolg. Hin und wieder veröffentlichte die Stadtzeitung Gedichte und Aphorismen von mir.

Mein größter Erfolg war eine Kurzgeschichte, in der ich den Tod als guten Freund darzustellen versuchte, der barmherzig das Leiden eines kleinen Kindes verkürzte. Wenn auch in einigen Leserbriefen meine Geschichte gelobt wurde, so fand ich sie, als ich sie nach einiger Zeit noch einmal las, ziemlich rührselig. Meinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt ich, da meine schriftstellerischen Versuche nur wenig einbrachten, als Sprachlehrer für russisch an der Volkshochschule.

Die Bänke waren nur mäßig besetzt. Wie immer, suchte ich mir an einen Platz, von dem aus ich den Park überblicken konnte. Doch es gab nichts, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ich wollte mich schon erheben, als ich schräg gegenüber, einen Mann auf der Bank bemerkte. Er hatte vielleicht schon längere Zeit dort gesessen. Er war groß und mit einem langen und schwarzen Mantel bekleidet. Der dunkle Hut und das scharf geschnittene Gesicht vermittelten den Eindruck vornehmer Distanz. Seine Blicke wanderten ruhig und aufmerksam von einer Stelle zur anderen und streiften auch mich.

Und es war, als hätte ich dieses Gesicht, diese Gestalt, schon einmal, nein, mehrere Male gesehen. Doch ich konnte die Erscheinung, ein Wort das erst später für mich einen Sinn bekam, nirgends einordnen. Einige Zeit saß ich unentschlossen auf meinem Platz, doch dann siegte, wie in den meisten Fällen, die Neugierde. Ich erhob mich und ging auf den Mann zu. Er hatte den Kopf zu mir gewandt und das strenge Gesicht wurde durch ein kaum merkbares Lächeln gelockert. Ich verbeugte mich kurz, weil ich es als angemessen empfand, stellte mich vor und fragte, ob ich mich zu ihm setzen dürfte. Sein Kopf neigte sich leicht und eine feingliedrige Hand gab meinem Wunsche statt. Er selbst nannte seinen Namen nicht; noch erhob er sich, als wolle er keine Vertraulichkeit aufkommen lassen. Einen Augenblick schaute er mich forschend an, bevor sein Blick sich wieder dem Park zuwandte. Nun saß ich hier, doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte und bereute meine Voreiligkeit und suchte krampfhaft nach einem Ausweg. Denn ich konnte von niemandem verlangen sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Doch sich einfach zu erheben und weggehen, fand ich ungezogen und lächerlich. Ich wollte schon zum letzten Strohhalm, dem Wetter greifen, als der Fremde, wie, um mich aus meiner Verlegenheit zu helfen, das Wort ergriff.

-Sie wollten vom Wetter sprechen. Ja, auch ich liebe solche, sich dem Ende zuneigenden Sommertage. Wenn Ruhe und Kühle den müden Wanderer die Last des Tages nehmen. - Ich blickte ihn verblüfft an und wunderte mich über seine, wie ich fand, erhabenen Worte, die eines Dichters würdig waren.

-Das stimmt-, pflichtete ich ihm bei.

-Wenn ich es auch nicht mit solchen poetischen Worten hätte sagen können.- Er lächelte fein.

-Sie sollten nicht so bescheiden sein. Ich finde ihre Gedichte übrigens ausgezeichnet.-

Ich war erstaunt und geschmeichelt. Die Stadt, in der ich lebte, war nicht groß und ich glaubte fast jeden Mensch hier zu kennen. Und dass meine Gedichte über die Grenzen dieses Ortes hinaus bekannt seien, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

-Sie sind sehr liebenswürdig-, konnte ich nur bemerken.

Einen Augenblick schwiegen wir, bis ich wieder, in der Hoffnung meine immer noch vorhandene Neugierde befriedigen zu können, das Wort ergriff.

-Vielleicht wundern Sie sich, dass ich um die Erlaubnis bat, mich neben Ihnen setzen zu dürfen. Doch ich glaube, nein, ich bin mir sicher, Sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Deswegen wollte ich mich mit Ihnen unterhalten - Er schaute mich an und wieder lag ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

-Sie sagten, dass Sie mich schon einmal gesehen hätten.- Er machte eine kleine Pause.

-Nicht jedem ist es gestattet, zwei Mal meine Bekanntschaft zu machen Ich begriff den Satz nicht, der mir dunkel und geheimnisvoll schien.

-Könnten Sie es mir näher erklären, was Sie damit meinen.- Er blickte zur gegenüberliegenden Bank, auf der ein älteres Ehepaar saß.

-Sie werden es erfahren.-

Er sagte es so, als spreche ein Lehrer zu seinem Schüler. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das kleine Buch in seiner linken Hand und wunderte mich, dass es mir nicht schon vorher ins Auge gefallen war. Denn es stach weiß von seinem schwarzen Mantel ab. Wohl eine Lektüre, dachte ich. Und ich hätte gerne gewusst, um welche Art von Literatur es sich handelte. Als hätte der Fremde wieder meine Gedanken erraten, öffnete er es. Ich tat so, als hätte ich es nicht bemerkte, doch aus den Augenwinkeln warf ich einen kurzen Blick auf das Buch. Die beiden geöffneten Seiten erhielten nur Namen. Ich konnte erkennen, dass sie fein und säuberlich mit der Hand niedergeschrieben waren, Der geheimnisvolle Fremde blickte wieder auf das ältere Ehepaar, welche Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben. Aus der Tasche seines Mantels nahm er einen Stift und ich sah, wie er ein Zeichen neben einem Namen machte. Im selben Moment fiel der Mann, der sich schon erhoben hatte, zu Boden. Die Frau stand einen Augenblick hilflos da und kniete sich dann neben ihn. Sie schien auf ihn einzusprechen. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und begann um Hilfe zu schreien. Auch ich war aufgesprungen und eilte hinüber. Der Mann lag da und bewegte sich nicht. Einige andere Leute waren ebenfalls hinzugekommen und jemand beugte sich über die auf dem Boden liegende Gestalt. Erst jetzt dachte ich an mein Handy und wählte die Nummer des Krankenhauses.

Ich schaute zur Bank herüber. Der Fremde war verschwunden. Als ich zum Ausgang des Parks blickte, sah ich eine hohe und dunkle Gestalt, die sich umdrehte und die Hand, wie zu einem Gruße, hob. Ein Frösteln bemächtigte sich meiner und Unruhe erfüllte mein Herz."

Eine ungewöhnliche Stille legte sich über das Zimmer bis George mit leiser Stimme eine weitere Geschichte zu erzählen begann.

"**Der weißhaarige Mann**

Letzte Woche war ich in der Stadt unterwegs und ging in ein Café. Schon als ich es betrat, fiel mir an einem Tisch ein junger Mann auf, etwa so alt wie ich, der hatte schneeweißes Haar. Da alle Tische besetzt waren, ging ich zu ihm hinüber und fragte, ob ich mich an seinen Tisch setzen dürfe. Er hatte nichts dagegen und so setzte ich mich zu ihm und bestellte einen Kaffee. Ich musste ihn immer wieder anschauen. Und als er einmal fragend zurückschaute, deutete ich auf seine Haare und fragte, wieso sie so weiß sind. Er schaute mich lange an und begann schließlich zu erzählen:

Als Kind lebte ich in einem kleinen Ort, außerhalb der Stadt. Mit vier Freunden hatte ich eine Bande gegründet. Wir waren fast jeden Tag zusammen unterwegs. Eines Tages zog ein neuer Junge mit seiner Mutter in unseren Ort. Nach ein paar Wochen sprach er uns in der Schule an und fragte, ob er in unsere Bande aufgenommen werden könnte. Ich beratschlagte mit meinen Freunden und wir beschlossen, dass er eine Mutprobe ablegen müsse. In unserem Ort gab es ein altes, verfallenes Haus, das schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt war. Wir nannten es heimlich das Spukhaus. Der Neue sollte sich beim nächsten Neumond um Mitternacht mit einer Kerze in das Haus schleichen und die Kerze an das oberste Fenster unter dem Giebel stellen.

Der Junge erklärte sich dazu bereit und so trafen wir uns ein paar Nächte später alle vor dem Spukhaus. Der Junge zündete eine Kerze an und betrat, gerade als die Kirchturmuhr zwölf mal schlug, das Haus. Dann war es dunkel. Meine Freunde und ich standen auf der Straße und versuchten den Kerzenschein durch eines der Fenster zu erkennen, aber wir sahen nichts. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis wir am obersten Fenster einen schwachen Lichtschein ausmachen konnten. Kurz darauf erschien die Kerze im Fenster und hinter der Kerze konnten wir im flackernden Licht das bleiche Gesicht des Neuen erkennen. Er verschwand wieder mit der Kerze von dem Fenster und es war wieder dunkel.

Plötzlich schlugen Flammen aus einem Fenster und erfassten schnell das ganze Haus. Wir bekamen große Angst und rannten nach Hause. Am nächsten Tag erfuhren wir, dass das alte Haus komplett abgebrannt war. In den Trümmern fand man den toten Jungen. Meine Freunde weigerten sich, zur Beerdigung des Jungen zu gehen, aber ich fühlte mich schuldig und fand es sei meine Pflicht, ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Es war sehr traurig. Nur wenige Menschen standen an dem Grab.

Als die Zeremonie vorbei war, drehte sich die Mutter des Jungen zu mir um, sah mir tief in die Augen und sagte leise: "Du bist Schuld am Tod meines Jungen! An Deinem 25. Geburtstag sollst Du weißes Haar bekommen und wahnsinnig werden!" Heute ist mein 25. Geburtstag. Weiße Haare hab ich schon. AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!"

Vor dem letzten Wort hatte er eine kurze Pause gemacht und es dann in die Stille geschrieen, so dass jeder zusammen gezuckt war. Nachdem sie sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatten, erzählte Fred eine weitere.

"** Die Spukgräfin Kunigunde**

Vor langer Zeit lebte einst in Nürnberg die Gräfin Kunigunde von Ollamünde. 1340 verstarb der letzte Graf von Ollamünde und hinterließ seine junge Frau Kunigunde mit 2 Kindern. Diese suchte natürlich sofort nach einem neuen Mann und da die Familie in Nürnberg ein großes Haus besaß, zogen sie hierher. In der Burg residierte soeben Burggraf Albrecht, der Schöne, der der jungen Witwe zwar schöne Augen machte, aber von Heirat wollte er vorerst nichts wissen. Vier Augen stünden dem im Wege, ließ er der Kunigunde mitteilen. Die Frau meinte, damit seien wohl ihre Kinder gemeint und beauftragte einen Knecht, diese zu töten. Der führte die Untat auch aus, wurde allerdings erwischt und auf der Folter gestand er auch die gesamte Geschichte und wurde hingerichtet. Auch die Gräfin musste nun um ihr Leben fürchten, bat aber den Kaiser um Gnade und wurde daher nur in ein Kloster verbannt. Als sie starb, konnte sie aber keine Ruhe finden und spukt seitdem auf der Burg herum. Ihr Geist schwebte als Nebel durch geschlossene Türen und dicke Mauern und verbreitete dabei einer derartig überirdische Kälte, dass selbst das Bier eines Wächters davon gefror. Ihr Auftauchen war ein schlechtes Omen, denn alsbald brannte es in der Burg - nur die Kapelle, in der die Hochzeit zwischen Kunigunde und ihrem Grafen hätte sein sollen, fing kein Feuer."

Auch Draco viel nun eine Geschichte ein, die er gekonnt vortrug.

"** Die weiße Frau ohne Kopf**

Einst wohnt eine arme, alte Witwe in einem kleinen, schmalen Häuschen unten an der Pegnitz. In St. Johannis hatte sie ein paar Felder, davon lebte sie. Eines Tages hatte sie dort besonders viel zu tun und verspätete sich. Sie fürchtete nun, nicht mehr in die Stadt zu können, da nach Sonnenuntergang die Stadttore geschlossen wurden. Auf dem Weg zur Stadt traf sie aber eine Magd, die ebenfalls noch in die Stadt wollte: Wenigstens waren sie nun zu zweit. Zusammen rannten sie zur Stadt und fanden das Neutor noch einen Spalt offen. Sie riefen von Weitem, dass doch das Tor offen bleiben möge und tatsächlich blieb es offen und sie kamen noch hinein in die Stadt. Als sie sich aber bei den Wächtern bedanken wollten, fanden sie keine Wächter vor. Als sie den Neutorturm umrundet hatten, kam gerade der Vollmond hinter einer Wolke vor und beleuchtete die Mauer. Dort stand eine Frau ohne Kopf! "Der Geist trägt ja das selbe Kleid wie du!" sagte die Witwe zu der Magd, aber dann rannten sie vor Entsetzen beide davon. Einige Monate später wurde die Magd eines schweren Diebstahls beschuldigt, man verurteilte sie zum Tode und sie wurde geköpft. Bei der Hinrichtung trug sie genau das Kleid, das bereits die Geistererscheinung am Neutor getragen hatte."

Als Draco geendet hatte, fröstelte es jeden leicht und sie zogen sich ihre Decken weiter hinauf. Harry war noch näher an Draco gerutscht um die Nähe eines Menschen zu spüren. In diese unheimliche Stille tauchte dann auch noch mitten zwischen ihnen eine weiße Gestalt ohne Kopf auf. Alle, bis auf Draco, rutschten sofort ein gewaltiges Stück weg. Doch sie merkten schnell, dass das Dracos Werk war.

"Typisch Malfoy. Du musst natürlich wiedermal alles untermauern. Aber das war gut. Echt gut." George hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst.

Die weiße Gestalt entpuppte sich als eine der Hauselfen der Malfoys und verschwand dann auch wieder. Danach begann Blaise eine Gruselgeschichte zu erzählen.

"**Ein untoter Soldat**

Auch der Abschnitt vom Westtor bis zur alten Fronfeste gehörte seit dem 30jährigen Krieg zu den verrufenen Teilen der Stadtmauer. 1632 saßen hier die Schweden mit dem Kaiser Gustav Adolf und auf der anderen Seite Wallenstein mit seinem Heer. Der Kanonier Erik Kindskopping stand an der Kanone. Als der einen Brief erhielt, dass sich zuhause seine Frau mit einem anderen davon gemacht hatte, besoff er sich schleunigst in der nächsten Kneipe. Seine Kameraden fanden ihn dort und trugen ihn zurück an die Kanone, aber er hatte noch eine Flasche Enzianschnaps einstecken und soff nur fröhlich weiter. Erst im Gefängnis wurde er wieder munter - in das man ihn gesteckt hatte, weil er seinen Dienst nicht ordnungsgemäß getan hatte. Weil Kriegszustand war, wurde er am nächsten Tag an die Wand gestellt und sie erschossen ihn. Ein Finne wurde nun seiner statt an die Kanone gesetzt. Als es aber Mitternacht geworden war, kam ein großer, schwarzer Hund mit grünen Augen und hinter ihm der völlig zerschossene Erik. Der Finne floh Hals über Kopf. Da ersetzte man ihn durch einen rauen Burschen, der sich vor nichts zu fürchten vorgab. Um Mitternacht erschien erneut der Hund, der Bursche eröffnete auf ihn das Feuer, aber der Hund kam nur näher und spuckte dem Burschen die Kugel entgegen. Also floh auch dieser. In den folgenden Nächten erschien der untote Erik auch noch dem ganzen Heer. So holte man einen Priester und ließ das Grab von Erik weihen, aber dennoch spukte es weiter und angeblich wurden Soldaten geohrfeigt oder über die Mauer in die Pegnitz geworfen."

Die Kerzen, die jeder neben sich hatte, neigten sich dem Ende. Die von Harry war sogar schon ausgegangen. Er war froh darüber, denn so konnte keiner der Anderen sehen, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Bei dieser Geschichte hatte er wieder an Sirius denken müssen und an dessen Tod, für den er sich immer noch selbst die Schuld gab.

"Harry? Harry!"

Er schreckte hoch und sah zu Fred.

"Was ist mit dir? Schläfst du etwa schon?"

Draco, der fühlte, dass etwas mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte, überredete die Zwillinge zu schlafen. Bevor er dann auch noch die Kerzen mit einer Handbewegung löschte, warf er Blaise einen strafenden Blick entgegen. Dann legte er einen Arm um Harry und versuchte sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder in seiner Legillimentik um herauszufinden, was Harry bedrückte. Doch dieser machte es ihm nicht leicht. Harry war inzwischen im Abschirmen so gut geworden, dass er nicht in dessen Gedächtnis eindringen konnte. Also schloss er auch die Augen und wollte am nächsten Tag mit Harry darüber sprechen.

Sonntag, 12. September 

Harry wachte an diesem Tag sehr früh auf. Da er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, setzte er sich ans Fenster und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Wenn er doch damals bloß an diese blöden Spiegel gedacht hätte oder ein einziges mal auf Snape gehört hätte. Aber stattdessen musste er ja auf Voldemorts Falle hereintappen und somit Sirius in Gefahr bringen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hasste er sein Leben. Er konnte es gut verbergen, worüber er auch froh war, aber er konnte auch mit keinem darüber sprechen. Und nun auch noch das mit dem Bluttest. Warum musste es ausgerechnet immer ihn treffen. Warum konnte es zum Beispiel nicht diesen Quidditchheini treffen. Wenn man sich dies nur einmal vorstellte. Der Dunkle Grausame Lord hatte einen Sohn. O.K. jetzt würde er ihn sicherlich nicht mehr jagen und töten wollen, doch was war nun mit Dumbledores Seite. Würden sie jetzt versuchen, ihn zu ermorden?

Plötzlich tauchte ein Schatten am Fenster auf und kurz darauf landete auch ein Vogel auf dem äußeren Fensterbrett. Als Harry sah, was das für ein Vogel war, machte er sofort das Fenster auf, um ihn herein zu lassen.

"Fawkes, was machst du denn hier?"

Er ließ seine Finger in den Federn des Phönixes versinken. Behutsam strich er einige Federn auch entlang. Dann hörte er, wie auch die Anderen langsam munter wurden. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Gedankenverloren strich er immer noch über die Federn und merkte somit nicht, dass er von vier Augenpaaren angestarrt wurde. Als ihm die Stille jedoch seltsam vorkam, wollte er sich umdrehen und vergewissern, dass die Anderen noch schliefen. Doch es schlief keiner mehr.

"Was glotzt ihr denn alle so?"

"Har, flipp' jetzt bitte nicht aus. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass deine Haare länger geworden sind und deine Narbe weg ist?"

Erst jetzt fiel es ihm auf, dass er immer wieder mit seinen Fingern in die Haare fuhr um sie aus dem Gesicht zu streifen. Langsam stand er auf und ging ins Klo, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Doch es war wahr. Seine Haare reichten ihm nun bis zu den Schultern und auch seine Narbe war verschwunden. Doch wie konnte das sein? Er hatte ja keinen Trank oder ähnliches zu sich genommen.

"Har, du solltest mit dem Meister sprechen. Er hat sicherlich eine Erklärung dafür." Draco war Harry nachgegangen und stand nun hinter ihm vor dem Spiegel. "Aber diese Frisur steht dir echt gut. Wenn du willst, gehe ich auch mit dir mit."

"Nein, heute nicht. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht", entgegnete er Draco energisch.

"Aber wir müssen unbedingt etwas mit deiner Stirn machen, sonst wird jeder sofort Fragen stellen und es wird nicht mehr lange ein Geheimnis bleiben dass… du weißt schon was."

"Ich werde einfach wieder nach Black-Manor zurückgehen und mich dort verkriechen."

"Das bringt doch nichts. Dann würde es auch wieder Fragen und Gerüchte geben. Am Besten wir versuchen es mit dem Glamouriezauber."

Harry willigte letztendlich ein und ließ sich von Draco mit dem Glamouriezauber belegen, damit jeder, der es nicht wusste, weiterhin die Narbe auf seiner Stirn sah. Dann gingen sie zu den Anderen zurück und gemeinsam zum Frühstück.

Harry war froh, dass sie alleine aßen und somit den Blicken von Snape, den Malfoys und vor allem von Voldemort entgingen.

Nach dem Frühstück reisten die Zwillinge und Blaise wieder ab und Harry und Draco packten ihre eigenen Sachen zusammen, um später wieder nach Hogwarts zu reisen.

Während des Mittagessens in der Große Halle:

Als alle Schüler eingetroffen waren stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Kollegen.

Heute Mittag wird ein Gast nach Hogwarts kommen, um Professor Snape, bei der Weiterentwicklung des Wolfsbanntrankes zu helfen.

Mr. Remus Lupin, einige von euch werden sich noch an ihn erinnern, hat sich freiwillig gemeldet als Versuchsperson zu dienen.

Bitte heißt ihn Willkommen und behandelt ihn mit Respekt – wenn er ankommt.

So und nun haut rein."

Genau, als Dumbledore seinen Satz beendete und das Essen erschien, öffneten sich die Türen zur großen Halle und Remus Lupin - seines Zeichens Werwolf, Ex-VgddK-Lehrer und Harrys Patenonkel ehrenhalber - trat herein.

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an:**

**Cheperi**

**natsucat**

**tropiclady**


	43. Verwirrung, mutierte Pflanze und Spinnen

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Verwirrung, mutierte Pflanze und Spinnen**

Sonntag, 12. September

Malfoy Manor:

In Malfoy-Manor hatten Harry und Draco gerade ihre Sachen wieder zusammengepackt und wollten Snape, der schon vor dem Mittagessen nach Hogwarts abgereist war, und Neville, der die Nacht bei seiner Großmutter verbracht hatte, folgen, doch Draco hielt Harry zurück.

"Was machst du eigentlich für ein Gesicht? So schlimm kann doch das Wochenende auch nicht für dich gewesen sein. O.K. das war auch ein kleiner Schock für mich, als du dich als der Sohn des Lords entpuppt hast und es könnte noch ein paar mehr Probleme geben, aber das kriegen wir doch alles zusammen hin. Und mit deinen Veränderungen siehst du echt", er beugte sich zu Harry vor, "scharf aus."

"Das mag ja alles ganz schön und gut sein, aber wenn Dumbledore alles rausfindet, was ist dann?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Erst einmal bleibt alles geheim."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Lucius und Narzissa und apparierten anschließend nach Hogsmeade, um von dort aus unbemerkt von Dumbledore durch den Geheimgang der buckligen Hexe in die Schule zu kommen. Doch plötzlich kam ihnen ein Schüler entgegen.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Ein Schüler, der sich heimlich aus dem Schloss schleicht. Das gibt Strafarbeiten bei Filch", meinte Draco.

"Aber…"

"Na?"

"Ich wollte…"

"Was?"

"Ach nichts."

"Das gibt noch einmal einen Tag Strafarbeiten mit Filch wegen Verweigerung der Antwort."

"Waas! Aber ich hab doch…"

"Und noch ein Tag. Ich könnte stundenlang so weitermachen. Willst du etwa noch einen Tag? … Antworte mir!"

"Nein."

"Dann hau endlich ab!"

Der Drittklässler wollte in Richtung Stadt loslaufen.

"Halt! Falsche Richtung! Das gibt 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry war dadurch etwas besser gelaunt und als der Schüler außer Hörweite war, sagte Draco: "Ich liebe solche Spielchen. Man verschafft sich soviel Respekt mit ihnen."

Kurz darauf stiegen sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle aus dem Buckel der Hexe und versuchten den Rest des Tages Dumbledore und jeglichen anderen Professoren, außer Snape, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Montag, 13. September

Hogwarts:

An diesem Schultag standen alle drei Praktikanten und Professor Snape neben sich, was allen Anderen Sorge bereitete und sie verwirrte.

Der Grund dafür lag an dem, am Samstag den 11. September, ausgeführten 3. Bluttest, der ergeben hatte – wie alle anderen zuvor auch, die aber ignoriert wurden – dass Harry James Potter Lord Voldemorts, alias Tom Marvolo Riddle, Sohn war.

Das WIE war immer noch ungeklärt.

Deshalb waren alle 4 etwas neben der Spur, jeder aus etwas anderen Gründen.

Neville, weil ihm durch die Gedankenreinigung der Todesser einige Tage abgingen und er sich, ohne Erfolg, zu erinnern versuchte.

Draco, da das Ganze doch etwas unglaublich war und weil er irgendwie seinem Geliebten helfen wollte.

Snape, da der Junge, den er wegen seines angeblichen Vaters James Potter gehasst und mit dem er später eine Art Waffenstillstand wegen Draco geschlossen hatte.

Der Sohn seines MEISTERS war.

_ Wie soll ich mich jetzt ihm gegenüber benehmen _und_ Wieso?.. _, waren die häufigsten Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

Harry, weil er nicht recht wusste, was er von der Geschichte halten sollte:

Einerseits war es ziemlich bizarr ausgerechnet Lord Voldemorts, des größten Schwarzmagiers dieses Jahrhunderts, Sohn zu sein.

_ Warum immer ich… _

Andererseits hieß es, dass er nun zumindest einen Vater hatte, also noch Lebende Verwandtschaft AUßER den Dursleys.

So war es nur logisch, dass der ganze Tage irgendwie an den Vieren vorbei zog.

Mittwoch, 15. September 08:50

Hogwarts:

Gewächshaus 3:

Neville ging im Gewächshaus auf und ab,

ab und auf.

Er war ziemlich nervös.

_ Warum musste gerade jetzt diese neue Pflanze ausrasten…_

_Flora hat gesagt, dass sie mit dieser Fleischfressenden Schlingpflanze allein fertig wird und ich soll halt einfach _ALLEIN_ mit den Schülern Alraunen umtopfen…_

_Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich mich lieber mit der mutierten Teufelsschlinge rumschlagen, als mit dieser Klasse._

_Hoffentlich passiert keinem was._

_Zum Glück sind die Ersten aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff;_

_und nicht aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, das wäre eine Katastrophe, da ist ja der Ärger schon vorprogrammiert._

_OH, die sind ja schon alle da._

_Also Neville ganz ruhig atmen, du kriegst das schon hin, die sind wesentlich jünger als du und du bist ihr Vorgesetzter… _

„Guten Morgen! Professor Sprout hat heute Morgen noch mit einer Pflanze zu tun und wird erst später kommen.

Deshalb soll ich schon mal mit euch anfangen.

Also zuerst einmal die Anwesenheitsüberprüfung…"

Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass alle da waren, begann er mit dem Unterricht.

Zuerst ließ er sich erklären, was Alraunen waren, wofür sie benutzt wurden, und was für Tücken sie haben.

Für richtige Antworten verteilte er Punkte.

Auch ergänzte er, was die Schüler ausgelassen hatten und fasste alles zum Schluss noch mal zusammen.

Danach sagte er ihnen, dass sie junge Alraunen umtopfen durften.

Daraufhin folgten Sicherheitshinweise, das Austeilen der Ohrenschützer und eine Demonstration seinerseits.

Dann durften die Schüler und Schülerinnen selbst Hand anlegen.

Während Mr. Longbottom hinter ihnen entlang ging und ihnen zuschaute, damit niemandem was passierte (weder Alraunen noch Schülern).

Gegen Ende der Doppelstunde kam auf einmal Professor Flora Sprout, mit Ohrenschützern, herein, was einen Schüler dermaßen ablenkte, dass er einer Schülerin die Ohrenschützer von den Ohren stieß.

Durch den Schrei der jungen Alraunen fiel die Schülerin sofort in Ohnmacht.

Professor Sprout zeigt Neville mit Gesten, dass er die Schülerin in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte und sie den Unterricht beenden würde.

Auch zeigte sieh ihm, dass er gleich sein Zeug mitnehmen sollte, um nicht noch mal runter in die Gewächshäuser zu müssen.

Das tat Neville dann auch.

Mit einem Gemurmelten „Wingardium Leviosa" ließ er die Hufflepuff Schülerin vor sich durch die Gänge der Schule schweben.

Wobei er diesmal besonders auf die Trickstufen aufpassen musste, damit er nicht vor Schreck den Zauber brach und die Schülerin runter fiel.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen erklärte er Mdm. Pomfrey, was im Gewächshaus vor sich gefallen war.

Poppy nahm sich dann auch gleich der Schülerin an, steckte sie in eines der Krankenbetten, ließ ein Paar Diagnose Sprüche über sie laufen und deckte sie zu.

Dann erst wandte sie sich wieder Neville zu und schickte ihn weiter zu seiner nächsten Stunde.

Dadurch, dass er seine Sachen schon dabei hatte konnte er noch kurz in sein Zimmer und ein paar Dinge ablegen, bevor er runter in die Bibliothek ging.

Trotzdem, war er als erster von den drei Praktikanten da.

Donnerstag, 16. September

Als an diesem Morgen die Eulen in die Große Halle kamen, um den Leuten ihre Post zu bringen, kam ein pechschwarzer Waldkauz auf Harry zu geflogen und brachte ihm einen Brief.

Harry, (Darüber waren einige Zeilen ausgestrichen)

keine Angst, dieser Brief ist so verzaubert, dass nur du ihn lesen kannst.

Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich in guter Gesundheit – wenn nicht kann jemand etwas erleben, insbesondere, wenn meine Leute Schuld sind – jedenfalls, wollte ich dich mit diesem Brief fragen, ob du etwas dagegen hättest, wenn wir uns mal per Floh–Netzwerk unterhalten,

damit wir uns näher kennen lernen – als Vater und Sohn und nicht als Feinde.

Ähm, wäre nett, wenn du mir die Antwort bald Eulst.

Ach ja, 15 Sekunden, nachdem du diesen Brief gelesen hast, zerstört er sich selbst und ein kleines Päckchen erscheint, um es sicher öffnen zu können, musst du es an die Wand schmeißen – Keine Angst, es ist nicht zerbrechlich, auch wenn es auf dem Packpapier drauf steht - danach dürftest du deine Kopie meines, äh, _unseres_ Ahnenstammbaums haben.

Auf baldige Antwort

Lord Voldemort

T.M.R.

Nachdem er zu Ende gelesen hatten und fünfzehn Sekunden verstrichen waren ging der Brief in Flammen auf und an seiner Stelle erschien ein kleines Päckchen mit der Aufschrift!!!ACHTUNG ZERBRECHLICH!

Er schob es schnell ein und ging zum ersten Unterricht.

Abends: 

Harrys Zimmer:

„Harry? Warum willst du das Paket an die Wand schmeißen?", rief ein etwas schockierter Draco aus.

Harry stand mit zum Wurf erhobenem Arm etwas von einer Wand entfernt und wirkte selenruhig.

„Vol … äh… mein V…, ach scheiß drauf TOM hat in seinem Brief gesagt, ich soll es an die Wand schmeißen, damit ich den Inhalt zu sehen kriege"

„Oh, Okay, dann mach mal", meinte Draco etwas unsicher nach diesem verwirrenden Statement.

Also schmiss Harry das Päckchen mit Wucht gegen die Wand und es verwandelte sich in ein großes, sehr dickes Buch mit 2 Basilisken auf dem Buchdeckel, die einen Kreis bildeten um das Wort SLYTHERIN.

Freitag, 17. September

Krankenstation:

_ Super, jetzt bin ich schon wieder hier. Es ist noch kein ganzer Monat in diesem Schuljahr vorbei und ich bin schon wieder auf der Krankenstation._

_Und alles bloß, weil ich mit Hagrid einen ‚Spatziergang' im Wald machen sollte, um ein paar Kreaturen näher kennen zu lernen._

‚_Näher kennen lernen', meine Fresse, ich hab die Viecher näher kennen gelernt und zwar, weil die mich als FRÜHSTÜCK haben wollten! …_

_Grummelgrummel Mistviecher grummel… _

**Flashback**

Harry & Hagrid, gingen gerade gemütlich – Hagrid ging gemütlich und Harry musste laufen, um mit ihm Mitzuhalten – durch den Verbotenen Wald, um einen alten Freund von Hagrid zu treffen.

Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, da ihm der Weg, den sie gerade nahmen, ziemlich stark an den Weg erinnerte, den er, Ron und Fang in seinem zweiten Jahr zu den Acromantulas gefolgt waren.

Nach 10 weiteren Minuten, des Gehens bzw. Laufens, hatten sie eine Lichtung erreicht und nun wusste Harry, dass sie den gleichen Weg, wie damals im 2. Jahr gegangen waren.

Auch war eines deutlich, als Hagrid sie einander vorstellte:

Aragog und seine Brut erinnerten sich an Harry, als eine Beute, die ihnen wegen eines lauten, hellen und Angsteinflößenden Monsters (Wilder Fliegender Ford Anglia) entkommen war und die sie verspeisen wollten.

Auch kam es ihnen ganz Recht, dass Harry in der Zwischenzeit größer und schwerer geworden war.

Bevor Hagrid oder Harry reagieren konnten, hatte sich Aragogs Brut auf Harry gestürzt, ihn von Hagrid weggetrieben, ihn umzingelt und versuchte ihn zu zerkleinern.

Bei Harrys erstem Schmerzensschrei (eine Spinne hatte ihn ins Bein gebissen), löste sich Hagrid aus seiner Erstarrung und bat Aragog aufs Heftigste Harry in Ruhe zu lassen (nicht einmal er war verrückt genug, zu glauben, wenn er den Spinnen ihr Futter wegnähme das zu überleben, ohne Rückendeckung – namens Aragog – zu haben.).

Aragog willigte dem erst zu, als Hagrid versprach ihnen bald mehr anderes Futter zu bringen.

Währenddessen erwehrte sich Harry so gut er es konnte seiner Haut und steckte noch einige weitere größere Bisswunden ein.

Dann rief Aragog seine unwillige und hungrige Brut zurück und berichtete ihnen von dem Handel, den er mit Hagrid gemacht hatte.

Nachdem er Harry aufgeholfen hatte, fragte Hagrid noch, was es ihn kosten würde, dass Aragog **und** seine Brut Harry allgemein in Ruhe lassen würden.

Aragog meinte daraufhin, dass er sich das noch überlegen musste.

Dann verabschiedete Hagrid sich und half einem blutenden und nur noch von Adrenalin angetriebenen Harry – der sich trotz allem dagegen wehrte von Hagrid getragen zu werden - so schnell er konnte durch den Wald, ins Schloss hinauf und dann in die Krankenstation.

Madam Pomfrey, war gar nicht erfreut über Harrys Zustand und machte gleich Harry und vor allem Hagrid Vorwürfe zu unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein, während sie Harry behandelte.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer Triade fertig war und den Blutfluss gestoppt hatte, erzählte sie Harry – Hagrid hatte sie zuvor hinausgeschickt – was er so alles an Verletzungen hatte:

Bisswunde am rechten Oberschenkel

Blaue Flecken und kleiner Schnitt- und Bisswunden (eigentlich überall)

Große Bisswunde links an der Hüfte

Kleine Bisswunde an der linken Hand

**Flashback ende**

Und so war es dazu gekommen, dass Harry schon wieder auf der Krankenstation lag, mit der Aussicht die nächsten zwei Wochen mit ner Krücke gehen zu müssen, da Poppy wegen dem Spinnengift die Wunden in Hüfte und Bein nicht ganz heilen konnte und dies Zeit bräuchte.

_ Das Ganze war ja als zwei ruhige, lehrreiche Stunden mit Hagrid geplant, da Flitwick heute keine Zeit hatte…._

_Wie erkläre ich das Ganze eigentlich Draco? … _

Darüber, hätte Harry sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn als Draco und Neville sich zu ihrer Projektstunde in den Krankenflügel begeben wollten, trafen sie vor diesem einen aufgelösten Hagrid, der ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählte.

Bis dahin, war auch schon Mdm. Pomfrey mit Harry fertig und wollte nachsehen, wo die anderen Beiden blieben.

Nach Ablauf der Projektstunde, hatten Harry, Draco und Neville Poppy dazu überredet, Harry gehen zu lassen und versprachen ihm (Harry) seine Tränke bzw. Salbe regelmäßig zu verabreichen.

(Eine Aufgabe, die Draco mit Freuden übernahm.)

**Reviews:**

**tropiclady:** Danke für die Review. Macht nix, wenn du dir nicht die ganzen Geschichten durchgelesen hast. Kannst du ja immer noch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tun.

Hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel.

**natsucat: **Ist schön, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Ist nett, dass du uns Reviewt hast.


	44. MR TLV

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**:

**Frohe Ostern!**

Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

** MR. T.LV**

Samstag, 18. September

Frühstück

Große Halle:

Mit der Eulenpost kam für Draco an diesem Samstagmorgen ein Brief von seinem Vater.

Draco beschloss ihn aber erst in Harrys Räumen zu lesen, da die Praktikanten ja noch Aufsätze zu korrigieren hatten.

Dies stellte sich als weiser Entschluss heraus, da Draco, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte – vollkommen Malfoy untypisch – vollkommen ausrastete und Harrys Wohn-/Arbeitszimmer zerstörte.

(Die Praktikanten, waren später heilfroh, dass sie die Aufsätze noch nicht ausgepackt hatten. Harry war insbesondere froh, dass er seine zwei Schlangen im Schlafzimmer und nicht im Wohnzimmer hielt.)

Nach einer Stunde guten zureden, Rumschreiens und Küssens (natürlich nur von Harry), war Draco soweit wieder ruhig, dass er ihnen den Grund für seinen Ausraster zeigen konnte.

Es war der Brief!

Welcher dann von Neville Diplomatischerweise vorgelesen wurde:

Lieber Draco!

Ich wollte dir hiermit nur

sagen, dass ich deine Beziehung

mit Harry tolerieren werde.

Schöne Grüße von deiner Mutter

und hoffentlich geht es dir gut.

Lucius Malfoy

Sonntag, 19. September

Hogwarts:

Harrys Räume:

Harry hatte sich an diesem Vormittag von Draco und Neville, auf unbestimmte Zeit abgeseilt, da er noch eine Antwort an seinen Vater schreiben musste/wollte.

_ Was soll ich ihm denn bloß schreiben?... _, und ähnliches ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, mit einem leeren Bogen Pergament vor sich.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

_ OK. erstmal sollte ich mir überlegen, wie ich ihn anspreche._

_Hmm._

_Ich sollte vielleicht im Brief ein Pseudonym verwenden, falls er abgefangen wird, – dem faltigen Oberbrathuhn und seinem Orden trau ich mittlerweile auch das durchsuchen der Post zu – damit ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten komme, weil ich Voldemort schreibe._

…

_Mit was hat er denn bei dem anderen Brief unterschrieben, ach ja:_

_L. Voldemort _

_alias_

_T. M. R. _

_Was könnte man damit machen…_

_Also ich hab die Buchstaben: L, V, a, T, M, R_

_Hmm…_

_M und R daraus könnte man _

_MR. machen._

_a… genau!_

_ MR. , so dann bleiben nur noch L, V und T übrig…_

_Ich hab's_

_ MR. T. LV_

_genau, darauf kommt keiner _

_und nun zu dem Briefinhalt…._

_Tom _- Harry nennt ihn jetzt einfach so, da er mit Vater, Dad oder ähnlichem noch nicht so wirklich klarkommt. -_ hat mir geschrieben, dass er sich mit mir mal per Floh unterhalten will…_

_Außerdem sollte ich ihm für den Ahnenstammbaum danken. ... _

Örtlichkeit Unbekannt:

Lord Voldemort, größter Schwarzmagier dieses Jahrhunderts, stand gerade mitten ihn einer Todesser-Vollversammlung, wo er allen Todessern mitteilte, dass Harry Potter von nun an als unberührbar galt, und wenn er erführe, dass einer oder mehrere von ihnen ihm etwas getan hatte oder zugelassen hatte, dass ihm was passierte, würden sie es mit ihm zu tun bekommen.

Nach ein paar Minuten, wo er das ganze einsickern ließ, entließ er seine Gefolgsleute, mit Ausnahme derer, die ihm noch Bericht erstatten mussten, dem inneren Zirkle und ein paar anderen Todessern.

Gerade, als ein niederer Todesser ihm einen negativen Bericht über eine Mission brachte und Voldemort ihm mit Crutio belegte, kam eine weiße Schneeeule zum Fenster herein gesegelt und flog direkt auf Voldemort zu, um auf seiner Schulter zu landen.

Dieser hatte vor Verwunderung den Crutio aufgehoben und bemerkte nun, dass die Eule einen Brief in den Krallen hatte.

Er nahm ihn ihr ab, und daraufhin verschwand die Eule durch das Fenster.

Nun warf er einen Blick auf den Brief und stellte verwundert fest, dass dieser seltsam adressiert war und deswegen fragte er in den Raum hinein:

„Erkannte einer von euch diese Eule?"

Nach kurzer Zeit meldete sich Severus Snape zu Wort:

„Das war Potters Eule, Milord."

Als Lord Voldemort das hörte, wurde er innerlich ganz hibbelig

- äußerlich trug er eine Maske aus Desinteresse -

über die Nachricht, dass dieser Brief von Harry Potter, seinem Sohn stammte und er folglich eine Antwort auf seinen Brief erhalten hatte.

Dass es sich bei diesem Brief um keinen Heuler handelte freute den Dunklen Lord schon ungemein und weil er mit dem Lesen nicht warten wollte, beschwor er einen Hauselfen und erteilte ihm den Befehlt einige Sets an Schreibutensilien herbei zuschaffen und and die Anwesenden auszuteilen.

Nachdem dies geschehen war, sagte er zu seinen Untergebenen gewand:

„Ich will von euch euren Bericht diesmal in schriftlicher Form.

Die anderen können gehen.

Neue Befehle werde ich demnächst an euch weiterleiten lassen.

Lucius, Severus kommt mit!"

Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ den Saal, dicht gefolgt von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape.

Als sie in einem kleineren Zimmer angekommen waren, ‚morphte' Voldemort wieder zu seinem Tom Riddle selbst zurück und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Malfoy Senior und der Tränkemeister setzten sich ihm gegenüber.

„Severus, bist du dir sicher, dass das Harrys Eule war?"

„Ja, Milord. Diese Schneeeule ist unverkennbar, wen man sie fast jeden Morgen über sieben Schuljahre hinweg zu Harry fliegen sieht."

„Gut, kann sich einer von euch zweien, dann aber diesen Adressaten erklären?"

Damit zeigte er ihnen den Briefumschlag, auf dem mit schwarzer Tinte Geschrieben stand:

** MR. T. LV**

Ein doppeltes Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort.

„Milord, vielleicht solltet ihr einfach nur den Brief lesen … dann merkt ihr sicherlich, was es mit diesem merkwürdigen Adressaten auf sich hat.", schlug Lucius vor.

„Könnte sein. Ihr werdet euch derweilen um Tee kümmern und die Berichte einsammeln gehen!"

Nachdem die Beiden das Zimmer verlassen hatten, öffnete Voldemort den Briefumschlag und begann zu lesen:

MR. T. LV

Sicher wunderst du dich über diesen angegebenen Namen, aber ich dachte mir, falls der Brief abgefangen werden würde, würde niemand herausfinden, WEM ich da schreibe.

Als Erklärung für dich:

Mr. T. LV ist eine Buchstabenspielerei. Wenn du dich zurückerinnerst, mit was du deinen letzten Brief unterschrieben hast, wird du schnell darauf kommen, was es zu bedeuten hat.

Tja, ich habe da jetzt genug herumgefaselt und sollte jetzt langsam zum Grund meines Briefes kommen.

Also zuerst einmal: Danke für deinen Brief und die Chronik, war sehr interessant.

Natürlich können wir miteinander reden.

Was hältst du von nächstem Freitag?

Irgendwann in der Nacht?

Du kannst bei mir leider nur reden und nicht reinkommen, aber das weißt du sicherlich durch S. S., der T-Meister.

Adresse ist:

„**Praktikant Potters Räume, Hogwarts"**,

Passwort von mir, falls du nicht durchkommst ist: „Gerupfter Brathuhnorden".

- Dabei musste Voldemort grinsen, offenbar verspottete sein Sohn, Dumbledore direkt unter seiner Nase und dieser merkte es nicht mal. -

Hoffe es geht dir gut.

Harry

P.S.: Hast du schon das WIE herausgefunden?

P.P.S: Wie soll ich dich eigentlich ansprechen?

**Review:**

**natsucat: **Danke! danke! Wir bemühen uns, hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

Wegen Tom und schüchtern: Wie würdest du dich denn verhalten, wenn du raus findest, dass du deinen Sohn jahrelang umbringen wolltest?

**tropiclady: **Das mit dem Flohnetztwerk.

Ich denke mir, dass das Floh Reden relativ abhörsicher ist.

Außerdem, dadurch, das wir das ganze am Abend / in der Nacht stattfinden lassen, werden auch weniger Leute hoffentlich zuhören. Außerdem welche Möglichkeit, haben die Beiden denn sonst, mal ein friedliches, ruhiges Gespräch zu führen?

Tja, und was noch so im Bezug auf die Spinnen und den Unfall passiert, ist auch uns noch relativ unklar.

**Cheperi: **zum Ehepaar: netter Witz.

Harry hatte ja in diesem Fall ja keine Wahl, ob er in den Wald geht oder nicht, da er ja mit Hagrid zum ‚Unterrichtsmaterial' gehen musste. Tja, du hast Recht, dass er im Augenblick noch etwas verwirrt ist. Wärst du wahrscheinlich auch, oder?

Dir auch frohes Hasengehopse und Eiersuchen und natürlich viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.


	45. Die Liste

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Die Liste**

Sonntag, 19. September; Abend

Noch immer unbekannte Örtlichkeit:

Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer:

Lord Voldemort alias Tom Marvolo Riddle, seit neuestem – eigentlich schon länger, bloß wusste er davon nicht – Vater, nahm seine Liste wieder hervor, die er damals nach dem Bluttest geschrieben hatte und begann sie nochmals durchzugehen, wobei er alles erledigte abhakte.

Als erstes sollte ich mit Harry Frieden schließen

Herausfinden, wie genau es kommt, dass er mein Sohn ist

Sein Vertrauen Gewinnen

Mich bei Snape bedanken

Draco austesten: ob er wirklich etwas für Harry empfindet oder ihn nur ausnutzt.

Zeit mit Harry verbringen

Ihm meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen

Seine hören

Dumbledore killen

Harry Slytherin-Manor zeigen. Leute für Weihnachten nach Slytherin-Manor einladen. (Malfoys, Harry, Snape, etc.)

**WICHTIG:** Todessern sagen, dass sie Harry Potter in Ruhe lassen sollen! („Ansonsten rollen Köpfe")

Harry fragen, ob er meinen Nachnahmen annehmen will

_ Hmm, also den ersten Punkt, hab ich ja mehr oder weniger nebenbei behandelt, als ich ihm zum ersten Mal geschrieben habe und ihn dann zu einem Flohgespräch eingeladen habe._

_Also: Abgehakt._

_Beim zweiten Punkt muss ich erst noch nachforschen, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gearbeitet._

…_könnte Lucius und Rabastan darauf ansetzen._

_Am dritten Punkt muss ich noch arbeiten, wird wohl ne weile dauern. Brauche sicherlich auch selber ne Weile, bis ich den Dreh mit dieser Vater-Sohn-Sache raus habe._

_Mist, Punkt vier hätte ich schon heute Nachmittag hinter mich bringen können. Na ja, Snape läuft mir schon nicht weg…_

_Auf Punkt fünf kann ich zumindest indirekt Harry am Freitag ansprechen. Draco werde ich dann mal nen kleinen Brief schreiben._

_Mit Punkt sechs hab ich ja schon angefangen. _

_Freu mich sogar schon richtig auf unser Gespräch am Freitag._

_Den nächsten Punkt, hab ich ja auch schon begonnen mit der Chronik. Tja, der Rest wird wohl sich über einige Gespräche Hinwegziehen._

_Dasselbe mit Punkt acht._

_Dumbledore killen wird sich wohl noch ne Weile hinziehen._

_Sollte Harry fragen, ob er Ideen zu dieser Sache hat._

_Punkt 10 sollte ich erst so im November anlaufen lassen, damit keiner die Einladungen verliert und ich noch etwas mehr Zeit habe Harry kennen zu lernen._

_Punkt 11 hab ich ja diesen Nachmittag erledigt._

_Mit Punkt 12 sollte ich definitiv bis Weihnachten warten, wenn ich es mir mal so richtig überlege… _

Nachdem Tom Riddle so ziemlich auf der alten Liste herumgekritzelt hatte, denn er hatte alle neuen Ideen auch noch drauf geschrieben und erledigtes abgehakt holte er aus seinem Schreibtisch ein frisches Blatt Pergament heraus und begann eine neue Liste.

**To Do List:**

Herausfinden, wie genau es kommt, dass er mein Sohn ist

Lucius und Rabastan auf das WIE ansetzen

Sein Vertrauen Gewinnen

Mich bei Snape bedanken

Draco austesten: ob er wirklich etwas für Harry empfindet oder ihn nur ausnutzt.

Harry über seine Beziehung mit Draco vorsichtig beim Flohgespräch ausfragen.

Brief an Draco schreiben, was er jetzt genau von Harry will

Zeit mit Harry verbringen

Ihm meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen

Seine hören

Dumbledore killen

Harry fragen, ob er Ideen zu Dumbledores Ableben hat.

**Erst im November machen! **Harry Slytherin-Manor zeigen. Leute für Weihnachten nach Slytherin-Manor einladen. (Malfoys, Harry, Snape, etc.)

**Bis Weihnachten warten! **Harry fragen, ob er meinen Nachnahmen annehmen will

Nachdem dies getan war, versteckte er die neue Liste unter seinen Unterlagen und verbrannte die Alte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

Montag, 20. September (Vollmond); 16:10

Gänge von Hogwarts:

Harry humpelte gerade den Weg in Richtung seines Zimmers, nachdem er gerade Unterricht mit Tonks hatte.

Welcher leider relativ langweilig gewesen war, da Poppy ihr gesagt hatte, dass sich Harry nicht zu sehr anstrengen sollte, wegen den Bisswunden und Krücken.

Deswegen hatte er mit Tonks nur die Theorie und ein bisschen Praxis von einigen Sprüchen gemacht.

Wie zum Beispiel den **_Parutilis_**, der bewirkt, dass um den Getroffenen ein Käfig aus Elektrizität entsteht;

oder den **_Sangui Calor_**, dem Blut Koch Fluch

und wie man ihn Abwehrt, beispielsweise mit **_Protego _**oder **_Sphera_**;

oder auch**_ Solare, _**mit dem man geschaffene Vampire zerstören kann, da sie durch diesen Spruch Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt wurden.

Jedenfalls war er gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, als plötzlich jemand:

„Harry, warte mal", rief.

Es war Remus Lupin, der gerufen hatte.

Als er zu Harry aufschloss, grüßte ihn Harry erfreut:

„Hi Remus! Was gibt s?"

„Hallo Harry! Ich hab mir gedacht, wir könnten uns mal wieder etwas unterhalten."

„Klar, ich hab jetzt ein paar Minuten Zeit."

„Oh, ich dachte da eher an ein etwas längeres Gespräch, da wir uns schon etwas länger nicht mehr gesehen haben und da du ja jetzt ´ne Freistunde hast, aber wenn du schon was anderes vorhast ist das natürlich auch ok."

„Hmm. Eigentlich hatte ich mich mit den anderen in meinem Zimmer verabredet…"

„Na ja, dann begleite ich dich wenigstens bis dort hin.", sagte Remus schnell, aber Harry hatte noch nicht zu ende geredet:

„… Ich kann ihnen aber auch einfach ´ne Notiz hinhängen, dass wir uns erst nach dem Abendessen treffen."

„Ähm.. klar."

Während dieses kleinen Gesprächs, waren sie vor dem Gemälde, vor Harrys Räumen angekommen.

Nachdem Harry Remus Reingelassen hatte, nahm er sich ´nen Zettel und schrieb darauf:

Remus ist bei mir,

können wir uns nach dem

Abendessen treffen?

Harry

Diesen Zettel hängte er dann an die Wand auf Augenhöhe und verhexte ihn so, dass er dort kleben blieb.

Drinnen rief er kurzerhand Dobby und bat diesen um etwas Tee für Remus und ihn.

Nachdem es sich Beide um den Wohnzimmertisch, mit einer Tasse Tee, gemütlich gemacht hatten, fing Harry an zu reden:

„Also, wie geht es dir so?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend, heute ist ja Vollmond."

„Stimmt, solltest du dich dann nicht ausruhen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich…

Im Augenblick hat Snape mir noch den normalen Wolfsbanntrank gegeben, um heute Nacht mal genau zu beobachten, was mit mir passiert, Reaktion und so weiter…"

„Uhm, hört sich interessant an. Kommst du jetzt eigentlich schon besser mit Snape zurecht?"

„Na ja, wie man es nimmt, er ist etwas zivilisierter mir gegenüber, seit ich sein ‚Versuchskaninchen' bin."

…

Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen weiter über Snape, Vollmond und Snapes Experimente.

Danach, wechselten sie zu dem Thema: Was so im Sommer alles gemacht wurde. Wobei Remus begeistert von der Werwolfkolonie erzählte.

Harry unterdessen erzählte ihm davon, wie sehr er sich die erste Zeit auf Black-Manor gelangweilt hatte.

Wie er dann angefangen hatte immer wieder mit Draco hin und her zu schreiben, und wie Draco dann zu Besuch gekommen war und sie zusammen gelernt hatten.

Natürlich kam dann unausweichlich die Frage von Remus:

„Warum hast du eigentlich nicht mehr, oder nur sehr unhöflich auf die Briefe deiner Freunde geantwortet?"

„Das ist recht einfach: Sie sind nicht mehr meine Freunde, wenn die mich nicht mal für ein, zwei Stunden besuchen können, wenn ich mich zu Tode langweile und sie mich auch sonst relativ oft ignorieren."

„Na ja, das kann ich irgendwo verstehen.

Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geschrieben habe…"

„Macht nix Remus, bei dir war es ja klar, was los ist und das verstehe und akzeptiere ich auch."

„Danke Harry"

…

Nach einer kleinen Pause, wobei Beide nur still ihren Tee tranken, meinte Remus:

„Ich habe gehört, dass du dann auf einmal so um August herum von der Bildfläche des Ordens verschwunden bist und auch sie ignoriert hast, hat mir zumindest Dumbledore erzählt, was sagst du denn dazu?"

„Nun Moony, da der Orden und Dumbledore ja dafür verantwortlich waren, dass ich in Black Manor fest saß…

und mich all die Jahre immer wieder zu den Dursleys zurück geschickt haben…

Dir mach ich keinen Vorwurf, ich weiß von den Gesetzten bezüglich Werwölfen und minderjährigen und dass du immer wieder versucht hast mich da möglichst schnell rauszuholen…

Aber diesen Sommer ist mir mit denen der Kragen geplatzt und ich hatte einfach genug.

Und da bin ich halt einfach Anfang August mit Draco losgezogen."

„Oh.. Na ja, dass mit dem Orden versteh ich. Du weißt ja, dass ich seit Sirius … weg ist, ausgetreten bin."

"Hältst du dann überhaupt noch so zu Dumbledore?"

"Nein. Ich stehe eher neutral zu ihm."

„Tja, ich glaub mich kann man Mittlerweilen auch mehr oder weniger als Neutral bezeichnen", sagte Harry, wobei er eine seltsame Betonung auf das Wort weniger legte.

Doch daraufhin sagte Remus nichts und fragte auch nicht weiter nach, sondern wechselte nach kurzer Stille zu Geschichten aus der Marauder Schulzeit.

**Reviews:**

**tropiclady: **Danke! Zu den Abkürzungen muss ich leider sagen, das der Name von MR. T.LV leider nicht komplett ist.

Vorne gehört nämlich noch ein **at** hin, aber das nimmt ja leider nicht an.

Ist gut, dass dir die Abkürzungen gefallen. Haben lange genug gebraucht, bis uns was eingefallen ist.

Auf die Gespräche musst du noch ein Weilchen warten da kommen noch ein paar Kapitel dazwischen.

**natsucat:** Tja, auf die Gespräche musst du noch etwas warten. Aber es dauert hoffentlich nicht mehr so lang.

Jedenfalls danke für die Review.


	46. Versuchswerwölfchen

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Versuchswerwölfchen**

_(Fortsetzung des Gesprächs aus dem letzten Kapitel)_

Montag, 20. September (Vollmond)

Harrys Räume:

Als Remus gerade mitten in einer Geschichte war, wo Sirius und James von Lily derart verhext worden waren, dass sie 3 Tage lang nicht mehr richtig liegen konnten, klopfte es am Gemäldeeingang und kurze Zeit später, trat auch schon Draco ein.

„Hi Harry, hallo Professor Lupin!", meinte er dann auch gleich.

„Hi Draco, setz dich doch", sagte Harry und deutete neben Remus auf das Sofa. (Harry saß auf einem Sessel.)

„Hallo Mr. Malfoy, sie können mich ruhig Remus nennen", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay, dann lässt du aber bitte das Mr. Malfoy weg.", meinte Draco daraufhin etwas unsicher.

„Ähm Draco…"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Wieso bist du eigentlich hergekommen?"

„Natürlich um dich an deine Tränke von Poppy zu erinnern

… und um dich und Remus zum Abendessen abzuholen."

„Oh. Okay ich nehme dann mal schnell meine Tränke",

damit hoppelte Harry in Richtung Badezimmer und kam kurz darauf wieder, mit zwei Trankviolen.

Tapfer schluckte er die beiden bitteren Tränke hinunter.

Der eine Trank hatte die Farbe von verschimmeltem Kürbissaft und der andere hatte eine Neonblaue Färbung.

„Harry, auch auf die Gefahr hin dich zu nerven, aber

was hast du eigentlich angestellt, dass du mit Krücken rumlaufen musst?"

„Nun Remus..

lass es mich so ausdrücken.

Hagrid wollte mir einen Alten Freund von ihm vorstellen, damit ich ihn studieren könne.

Dieser Freund und seine Brut hatten aber etwas andere Ideen.

Und haben dann einen auf: Ach, da läuft unser Frühstück à la Harry Potter.

Tja und da Poppy mich wegen dem Spinnengift nicht gleich zusammenflicken konnte, muss ich für die nächsten …12 Tage noch mit Krücken gehen und Tränke & Salben verwenden"

„Spinnengift?

Hat Hagrid dich etwa zu seinen Riesenspinnen gebracht!"

„Ja"

„Oh bei Merlin, dir hätte sonst was passieren können, ist der den ganz von Sinnen. Na dem werde ich meine Meinung geigen. Einfach so meinen Patensohn Ehrenhalber in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, na der kann was erleben.", meinte Remus ziemlich laut.

„Moony, beruhige dich. Das ist doch nicht nötig.

ich glaube Hagrid hat seine Lektion gelernt.

Aber danke, dass du so über mich denkst und dir solche Sorgen um mich machst", sagte Harry lächelnd zu dem aufgeregtem Werwolf.

„Gern geschehen.

Ok. ich lass ihn in Ruhe.

Heute reagier ich etwas über. Stör dich nicht allzu sehr dran.

Ist wegen dem Mond und so.

Apropos, sollte langsam runter in die Kerker."

„Wieso denn?", mischte sich Draco mal wieder ein.

„Na ja, damit ich nicht vom Vollmond überrascht werde esse ich gleich unten.

Nur für den Fall."

Alle waren aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen. Moony stand schon im Türrahmen.

„Oh. Okay."

„Gut dann Tschüss Moony und ich hoffe du hast eine möglichst ruhige Nacht."

„Hoffe ich auch und Gute Nacht euch beiden."

„Auf Wiedersehen Remus."

Als sich die Tür hinter Remus Lupin schloss dachte dieser verwundert.

_ Täusch ich mich oder hat Draco nach Harry und Harry nach Draco gerochen…_

_Könnte es sein, dass die beiden mehr als nur Freundschaft verbindet?... _

Am nächsten Tag, nach dem Mittagessen, trank Remus Lupin noch mit Dumbledore Tee, da sich dieser über die letzte Nacht und sein Wohlbefinden erkundigen wollte.

Lupin hing jedoch noch immer dem Gedanken hinterher, was es mit Harry und Dracos Beziehung auf sich hatte, oder ob da überhaupt eine Beziehung vorhanden war.

Was er nicht wusste, war, dass der Direktor seine ungeschützten Gedanken via Legillimentik las und sich dann seine eigenen darüber machte.

Dienstag, 21. September

Örtlichkeit immer noch Unbekannt:

Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer:

**Anwesende:**

Lord Voldemort: Dunkler Lord, Oberhaupt der Todesser, Vater vom _Jungen der Lebt_, ledig

Rabastan Lestrange: Todesser des Inneren Zirkels, Schwager von Bellatricks Lestrange, Bruder von Rodolphus Lestrange

Lucius Malfoy: Todesser des Inneren Zirkels, Verheiratet mit Narzissa Malfoy, Vater von Draco Malfoy, Geschäftsmann

Serverus Snape: Todesser des Inneren Zirkels, Tränkemeister, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, Spion, ledig

------------------------------

„Also…", was auch immer der Dunkle Lord sagen wollte erfuhren die Anwesenden nicht, da in diesem Augenblick eine Eule auf Malfoy Senior zuflog, die diesem extrem bekannt vorkam.

Es war Dracos Eule Archimedes, die einen roten Brief in den Krallen trug: EIN HEULER!

Lucius nahm ihr den Brief ab und sie pickte ihn in die Hand, bevor sie aus dem Fenster flog.

Lucius schaute sich einmal im Raum Hilfe suchend um und als er keine bekam, schaute er noch mal den Brief an, schluckte und öffnete ihn.

Brief: (Draco schreit, mit einer Lautstärke, die keiner ihm zugetraut hätte:)

VATER!

WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!

AUF EINMAL IST MIR ERLAUBT MIT HARRY EINE BEZIEHUNG ZU HABEN?

ZUVOR MACHST DU MICH UND HARRY NIEDER, DASS DU SOLCHE ‚SCHWEINEREIEN' NICHT DULDEN WÜRDEST UND AUF EINMAL **NACH DEM BLUTTEST! **DÜRFEN WIR!

MIR WAR VORHER SCHON DEINE MEINUNG ZU DIESEM THEMA ZIEMLICH EGAL; ABER MIT DEINEM BRIEF; WO DU SO NEBENBEI ERWÄHNST, DASS DU UNSERE BEZIEHUNG NUN DULDEST…

HAST DU ENDGÜLTIG DIE GRENZE ÜBERSCHRITTEN.

VON DIR LASS ICH MIR NICHT MEHR IN MEINEM LIEBESLEBEN RUMPFUSCHEN!

UND NUR DASS DU ES WEIßT:

_**ICH LIEBE HARRY!**_

…

Schöne Grüße an Mutter.

Nach diesem Brief, war erstmal Stille.

Dann sank Lucius total schockiert zu Boden und stützte den Kopf in die Hände – egal, wer ihn so sehen würde – da er offenbar seinen Sohn – den er übrigens sehr gern hatte – derart verletzt hatte.

Snape wirkte recht gelassen. Er hatte ja gesehen, in welcher Laune Draco an dem Tag, wegen Lucius Brief gewesen war und hatte diesen auch lesen dürfen und verstand so diesen Heuler.

Rabastan Lestrange, war schockiert: Der Sohn des Meisters und Draco Malfoy waren zusammen und das offensichtlich nicht erst seit kurzem. Ihm offenbarten sich da eine Vielzahl an Fragen…

Voldemort hingegen ging seelenruhig zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte die LISTE hervor und strich Punkt 5 und 7 aus.

Dabei grinste er.

Zumindest Dracos Absichten Harry gegenüber waren geklärt.

Doch was Lucius anging, war er etwas enttäuscht, da er nicht dachte, dass er einen schwulen Sohn so schnell akzeptieren würde. Er jedenfalls war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was er von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte.

Mittwoch, 22. September

Hogwarts:

Kerker:

Privates Tränkelabor des Tränkemeisters:

Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Lehrer für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, braute an einem weiterentwickeltem Skelegrow Trank, während er nachdachte.

_ Gar nicht mal so schlecht ein Versuchskaninchen – in dem Fall, Versuchswerwölfchen – jetzt hier im Schloss zu haben _

_Noch besser ist, dass es Lupin ist._

_Wenn dann mal was schief geht, ist es ja kein großer Verlust._

_Und wenn es ein Erfolg wird, krieg ich die ganze Anerkennung, nicht zu schweigen von den Patentrechten…_

_Tja und wenn mich meine Laborratte demnächst zu sehr nervt, könnte ja mal ein Trank sich in sein Essen verirren, …_

_oder ein Laborunfall, während er _unglücklicherweise _hier drin ist… _, dachte Snape mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

**Reviews:**

**natsucat:** Danke für deine Review (Die war echt cool grins).

Ist gut, dass dir die Liste so gut gefällt. Da kann man dann wenigstens mit ihr weiterarbeiten und weiß immer, was Voldi noch so alles machen muss. Find ich toll, dass wir deinen Tag gerettet haben. Wir haben zwar jede Woche wieder die gleichen Schwierigkeiten ein Kapitel zu schreiben und dann noch rechtzeitig betaen zu lassen, damit wir noch am Wochenende updaten können, aber bisher hat es doch recht gut funktioniert, oder? (Auch wenn manchmal die Kapitel erst sonntags kurz vor Mitternacht hochgestellt werden.)

**HPAlan: **Tja, Snapes Reaktion steht noch in den Sternen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es so. Jedenfalls danke für s reviewen.

**tropiclady: **Erstmal: Danke fürs reviewen. In diesem Fall weiß Tom nicht, wieso Harry sein Sohn ist. Muss er erst noch raus finden.

Tja Remus hat in etwa die gleiche Meinung wie Harry, aber das mit dem Neutral kann sich noch ändern (entweder wieder zu Dumbledore hin, oder eher in Richtung Dunkele Seite… mal sehen).


	47. Streit mit Folgen

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Streit mit Folgen**

Donnerstag, 23. September

"Harry, warte!"

Ein kleiner Junge hatte sich an Harrys Fersen gehängt, der gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek zu Draco und Neville war.

"Colin," schnaufte Harry, "du nervst und außerdem heißt das für dich jetzt Mr. Potter."

"Aber du warst doch mal einer von uns."

"Wie du sagst, ich war einer von euch. Ich denke, ich habe mich deutlich ausgedrückt."

Colin sah Harry verständnislos an. Dann fuhr er fort.

"Der Schulleiter schickt mich. SIE sollen zu ihm kommen."

"Was will denn dieser alte Kauz nun schon wieder von mir? Ist gut Colin. Du kannst jetzt in den Unterricht gehen. … Nein, warte! Geh zuvor noch in der Bibliothek vorbei und sag Mr. Malfoy, dass ich später komme."

Wütend ließ Harry Colin im Gang stehen und humpelte zu Dumbledores Büro. Was musste ihn dieser Greis auch ausgerechnet jetzt zu sich rufen, wo er doch so schön mit Draco in der Bibliothek rumknutschen hätte können. Dort angekommen sah er einen völlig aufgelösten Schulleiter vor sich.

"Es tut mir leid Harry, dass du mich so siehst, aber ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit… ach ist auch nicht so wichtig." Er seufzte und wischte sich verlegen eine Träne weg.

"Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass dieser Streit mit Minerva war?"

"Ja, aber wie kommst du darauf?" Dumbledore sah überrascht zu Harry auf.

"Sagen wir, ich weiß es einfach."

**Flashback**

"Kiticatchen. Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass ich im Moment nicht Zeit habe, da ich einen wichtigen Brief an den Minister schreiben muss."

"Da, alles ist wichtiger als ich. Zuerst dieser blöde Phönix, den du Tagelang gesucht hast… vergiss ihn, er kommt nicht mehr zu dir zurück. Das würde ich auch nicht. Dann dieses WICHTIGE Gespräch in der Stadt, wo du dir nur die Hucke voll gesoffen hast und jetzt dieser Brief. Du hast nie Zeit für MICH. Du nimmst sie dir auch gar nicht." Minerva McGonnegal stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

"Ach ja. Und was war eigentlich mit Sybille? Das werde ich dir auch nicht verzeihen, als ich dich auf ihr mitten in der Schule erwischt habe. Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug?"

"Das…"

"Schluss jetzt! Deine aus den Fingern gesogene Entschuldigung interessiert mich nicht."

"Ich kann mir gar nichts aus meinen Fingern ziehen. Aber aus meinen Gedanken. Kiticatchen, du könntest dir doch meine Erinnerung ansehen."

"Das ist doch ekelhaft. Ich sehe mir doch das nicht an. Diese Erinnerung kannst du für dich behalten. Wenn du vielleicht mal in den nächsten hundert Jahren Zeit für MICH hast, kannst du ja dann an mein Grab kommen. Vielleicht hab ich ja dann auch wieder Zeit."

"Das ist doch Unsinn. Ich bin nun mal der Schulleiter und habe während der Schulzeit viel zu tun. Aber heute Abend könnten wir uns doch im Lehrerbadezimmer treffen und ein heißes Bad genießen."

"Tut mir leid, da habe ich keine Zeit. Ich muss Aufsätze korrigieren."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Minerva aus Dumbledores Büro.

**Flashback ende**

"Aber was wollen sie von mir? Ich habe auch noch etwas anderes zu tun", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck, da er so schnell wie möglich hier raus wollte, um das Bild von Dumbledore und McGonnegal zu vergessen, dass ihm gerade kam.

"Ich wollte dich nur bitten, diesen Brief zu Mminerva(Dumbledore stammelt das) zu bringen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um ein paar Mal kräftig zu schlucken, da ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Ich weiß, du kannst nicht besonders gut gehen, aber dir vertraue ich und du hast gerade auch Zeit."

"Wie man's nimmt", nuschelte Harry.

"Was?"

"Nichts."

"Also würdest du den Brief zu Minerva bringen?"

"Geben sie schon her!"

Harry nahm den Brief mit so viel Geschwindigkeit aus Dumbledores Hand, dass er ihm damit in die Hand schnitt und stopfte diesen anschließend unsanft in seine Umhangtasche. Dann verschwand Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort aus Dumbledores Büro. Das was ihm der Schulleiter noch nachrief überhörte er gekonnt. Nun war er sauer auf dem Weg zu McGonnegals Klassenzimmer.

Unterdessen wollte Minerva mit ihrer Klasse aus Slytherins und Gryffindors Schmetterlinge herbei zaubern. Doch sie war wegen diesem Streit nicht ganz bei der Sache und verriss deshalb ihren Zauberstab wegen einer Eule, die gegen das Fenster geflattert war.

Statt einem Schmetterling, kamen nun Bienen aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, die sich alle um sie tummelten.

"Ms. Hampton, lassen sie bitte diese Eule herein."

Das angesprochene Mädchen stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um dieses aufzumachen. McGonnegal wollte derweilen ihren Fehler wieder beheben und erhob erneut ihren Zauberstab, damit aus den Bienen letztendlich doch Schmetterlinge wurden. Doch sie hatte nicht mit Harry gerechnet. Bei dessen Anklopfen erschrak sie erneut und aus den noch eben friedlichen Bienen wurden wilde Killerbienen, die auf ein paar der Slytherinschüler losgingen.

"Hier ein Brief für sie."

Harry zog den verknitterten Umschlag aus seiner Umhangtasche und gab ihn Minerva. Mit einem Nicken nahm sie ihm den Brief ab und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch, wobei sie die Bienen völlig kalt ließen.

Derweilen war die Eule zu Harry geflattert und dieser nahm ihr den Brief mit zitternden Händen ab, da er klar und deutlich den Absender seines Vaters las. Als Harry nun den Brief in der Hand hielt, ließen die Bienen von den Schülern ab, formierten sich neu und gingen allesamt auf Harry los. Völlig überrascht und ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, wandte Harry einen stillen, zauberstabslosen Zauber an den Bienen an, der sie in Flammen setzte und zu kleinen Häufchen Asche am Boden verwandelte.

So schnell wie möglich verließ Harry mit seinen Krücken das Klassenzimmer. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Seit dem Bluttest hatte er einfach seine Magischen Kräfte nicht mehr richtig unter Kontrolle. Es kam ihm schon fast so vor wie damals, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam.

Als er endlich in die Bibliothek kam, waren sofort seine riesen Stichwunden das Hauptgesprächsthema.

"Harry, du musst in den Krankenflügel. Das sieht gefährlich aus. Wer weiß, was McGonnegal vorhatte."

Nachdem es Draco und Neville geschafft hatten Harry davon zu überzeugen in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, trafen sie auf eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin war.

"Diese Frau ist echt gefährlich. Sie sollte Pensioniert werden. Genau wie dieser Schulleiter. Die haben was gegen Slytherins." Langsam wurde auch Draco sauer.

"Aber Harry war doch kein Slytherin." Neville versuchte ohne Erfolg seine alte Hauslehrerin zu verteidigen.

"Das verstehst du nicht Neville."

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, wurden sofort alle fürsorglich von Poppy geheilt bis auf Harry. Bei ihm sah man immer noch rote Punkte von den Stichen.

"Tut mir leid Harry, aber das geht wegen dem Spinnengift nicht besser. In ein paar Tagen wird alles wieder geheilt sein."

Ohne sich zu bedanken verließ Harry mit Draco und Neville den Krankenflügel und machten sich zu seinem Zimmer auf. Dort wollte er endlich in Ruhe seinen Brief lesen.

Hallo Harry!

Deine Abkürzung finde ich … sehr einfallsreich.

Da würden wirklich die meisten Leute nicht draufkommen.

Zu der Chronik, da hast du mir nichts zu danken, war ja selbstverständlich.

Hast du auch bemerkt, dass manche Sachen – vor allem uns beide betreffend – nicht leserlich sind?

Wir reden dann am Freitag, so zwischen 22:00 und Mitternacht, oder?

Über das WIE hab ich noch nichts herausgefunden.

Wie du mich nennen sollst …

tja ich denke Tom wäre in Ordnung.

Apropos, passt es dir, dass ich dich Harry nenne, oder wäre dir was anderes lieber?

Bis Freitag

MR. T.LV

P.S.: Richte doch Draco bitte aus, dass sein Heuler recht eindrucksvoll war.

Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und marschierte damit aufs Klo, um ihn dort sicher hinter dem losen Stein neben der Toilette zu verstecken.

Im selben Augenblick, als Harry zurückkam, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Wer ist denn das schon wieder? Die Schüler haben doch alle Unterricht oder?"

Harry humpelte zur Tür und öffnete sie.

"Hey Harry. Wie geht's? Ist Neville bei dir? Ich suche ihn nämlich schon die ganze Zeit."

"Hi Ginny. Er ist hier aber musst du nicht im Unterricht sein?"

"Nö, ich hab eine Freistunde."

"Ah ja. Neville! Hier ist jemand für dich."

Harry humpelte wieder zu der Sitzgruppe, während Neville zur Tür ging.

"Und Neville. Mach die Tür hinter dir zu, falls du gehst!"

Harry vermutete schon, dass die Beiden alleine sein wollten und so irgendwo an einen unbeobachteten Ort gingen.

Als sie die Tür ins Schloss schnappen hörten, kam Draco auf das Sofa zu, in dem Harry gerade saß und sagte:

"Endlich ist dieser Trottel weg. Tut mir leid Harry, aber ich mag ihn immer noch nicht. Was hältst du davon", er stützte sich an der Rückenlehne auf und drängte Harry in einen aufrechten Sitz, so dass er ihn leicht auf den Mund küssen konnte, "wenn wir uns", wieder folgte ein zarter Kuss, "die verbleibende Stunde so richtig amüsieren?"

"Keine schlechte Idee. Wenn Neville sich amüsieren darf, dann dürfen wir das schon lange."

Harry legte seine Arme um Dracos Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er legte seine Lippen auf die von Draco und bat sanft mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Dieser wurde ihm auch sofort gewährt und Harry glitt langsam in die Mundhöhle des anderen und forderte dessen Zunge zu einem Gefecht heraus, das aber keiner so richtig gewann.

Danach begann Draco den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen zu liebkosen und kniete sich gleichzeitig über ihn. Seine Hände fuhren Harrys Schultern nach und zogen dann den Umhang nach unten. Anschließend ließ er seine Hände an Harrys Seiten in die Gürtelpartie wandern, um die harte Gürtelschnalle los zu werden. Als dies geschehen war, ließ er seine Hände unter Harrys T-Shirt wandern, um den lästigen Stoff los zu werden.

Harry fühlte dabei, wie seine Hose immer enger wurde und der Reißverschluss zu platzen drohte. Er hoffte, dass Draco bald zu seiner Hose kam.

Doch Draco küsste sich nun langsam über den Oberkörper hinunter, um bei den Brustwarzen inne zu halten und mit seiner Zunge eine zu umkreisen. Anschließend saugte er leicht daran und biss letztendlich sanft hinein, was Harry sein erstes Keuchen entlockte.

Harrys Atem wurde wieder ungleichmäßig, während Draco die Aktion mit der anderen Brustwarze wiederholte.

Als Harry die samtene Zunge auf seinem Körper nach unten wandern spürte, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Wunden, die Draco dabei in den Weg kamen wurden liebevoll nachgefahren und jede erhielt zusätzlich einen Kuss.

Unterdessen hatte Harry das Hemd von Draco schon fast aufgeknöpft, da auch er endlich mehr von seinem Freund haben wollte. Langsam fuhr er immer wieder die schon freigelegten Stellen ab. Doch dann krallte er sich kurzzeitig in dessen Haut, da Draco unbemerkt zu seinem Bauchnabel vorgedrungen war und immer wieder mit der Zunge hinein fuhr.

Nebenbei knöpfte Draco Harrys Hose auf und zog sie bis zum Knie hinunter. Harry wollte mithelfen um schneller aus dieser Hose zu kommen, doch das hatte er ohne Mitsprache von seinen Verletzungen gemacht, die sich nun schmerzlich zu Wort meldeten.

"Was hast du Har?" Draco fuhr erschrocken zurück.

"Nichts. Ich hab nur eine unüberlegte Bewegung gemacht. Weiter nichts."

Etwas irritiert fuhr Draco fort und wollte gerade Harrys Boxershorts entfernen, als dieser abermals sein Gesicht verzog.

"Ah… Dray es geht nicht… meine Hüfte tut so weh… außerdem stört diese blöde Schiene."

Draco setzte sich schnaufend neben Harry. Kurze Zeit später sprang er fluchend auf.

"Dieses nichtsnutzige Arschloch. Ich hasse ihn. Sie hätten ihn damals nicht wieder aus Askaban frei lassen dürfen… ER ist ja der tollste. Der BESTE Freund des alten Griesgrams. ER und seine tollen Viecher."

"Dray. Es ist doch nicht so schlimm."

"Nicht schlimm? Nicht schlimm sagst du? Sieh dich doch mal an. Immer bist du der Leidtragende. Schon damals als du gegen DEINEN Vater kämpfen MUSSTEST. Nur, weil sich dieser feige Schulleiter nicht gegen ihn kämpfen traute, weil er vielleicht sterben hätte können. Und was war mit dir? Das war ihm egal. Nur ER nicht."

"Dray…"

"ER hat dir auch keine Freiheiten gegönnt. Du brauchst doch nur mal diesen Sommer anschauen. Du durftest nicht aus Black-Manor raus. Und dann diese McGonnegal. SIE ist ja die allerschlimmste. Hat sich mit ihrem LIEBSTEN - ich hoffe nur, dass wir so etwas wie am Meer nicht mehr miterleben müssen - gestritten und hetzt KILLERBIENEN auf dich. Die GRÖßTE ihres Fachs. Zaubert statt Schmetterlingen BIENEN. Ich sag' dir: Alles nur Vollidioten, die NICHT unterrichten dürften und entsorgt werden müssten. Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich mich auf alle Fälle an diesen Spinnenbestien von diesem HALBRIESEN rächen werde, für das, was sie dir angetan haben."

Draco war wild mit seinen Armen fuchtelnd durch die Gegend gelaufen und setzte sich nun schnaufend neben Harry. Doch dieser schnappte sich seine Krücken und humpelte aufs Klo, um dort etwas gegen seine Erektion zu unternehmen. Nach einiger Zeit hörte Harry, wie Draco ein 'bis später' rief und zur Tür hinausging.

Den weiteren Nachmittag verbrachte jeder der Praktikanten alleine. Harry hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt, um sich auszuruhen, Draco verbrachte die ganze Zeit damit, ein Attentat auf Dumbledore, McGonnegal und Hagrid zu planen und Neville dachte über die möglichen Folgen nach die kommen könnten, da ein neugieriger Slytherin aus Ginnys Klasse sie beide gesehen hatte.

**Danke an alle Reviewer!**

**HPAlan: **Tom ist sich ja noch nicht so ganz sicher, WAS er jetzt genau von der ganzen Geschichte mit Harry und Draco halten soll.

**natsucat:** Tja, unsere Kapitel kommen öfter später, als das sie pünktlich sind. (Daran ist hauptsächlich die Schule schuld, da wir ja auch irgendwann noch lernen müssen).

Find ich gut, dass dir der Heuler gefällt, aber mal im ernst: was hat Lucius, denn sonst als antwort auf seinen Brief erwartet?

Hoffentlich haben weder du, noch deine beste Freundin sich beim vom Stuhlfallen wehgetan.

Viel Spaß noch beim weiterlesen!

**tropiclady: **Ja ja, Voldi und seine Liste…

Wenn dir die erste Liste gefallen hat, kannst du dich bald auf ne zweite Liste freuen. Wir hoffen, die kommt dann auch so gut an wie _Voldis to do List_.

Viel spaß beim weiterlesen.


	48. Floh Reden

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings: **Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Ron – Hermine

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkung**: Über Reviews mit Vorschlägen/Kritik/etc. würden wir uns sehr freuen. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch lenchen und fgg.

**Floh Reden**

Unbekannte Örtlichkeit (Noch immer … scheiß _Fidelius_):

16:00

Voldemort schritt in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, ab und auf…

_Man merkte kaum, dass er nervös war._

Die Todesser hatten das schon am frühen Morgen zu spüren bekommen, in Form einiger ‚kreativer' Flüche, dass sie ihren Meister heute lieber nicht belästigten, da er schlecht drauf war – in Wirklichkeit, war Voldemort schlicht und ergreifend nervös, aber das konnten seine Gefolgsleute ja nicht wissen – und sogar einen noch kürzeren Geduldsfaden, als sonst hatte.

_ Am besten Flohe ich ihm gleich um zehn, dann muss er nicht so lange warten … und ich auch nicht… _

**Noch 8 Stunden**

Hogwarts: 16:15

Gerade war die letzte Stunde der Praktikanten für heute beendet worden.

Und somit hatte Harry auch nichts mehr, womit er sich ablenken konnte, da auch er ziemlich nervös war.

Draco hatte sich überlegt Harry abzulenken, da dieser ansonsten zu hibbelig wurde und somit die Wunden wieder aufplatzen könnten.

Zu diesem Zweck hatte er Neville zu Harrys Zimmer bestellt, wo sie schon mal für die am 1. Oktober anstehende Endprüfung über das Projekt, lernen wollten.

Da sie nicht wussten, was drankommen würde, wollten sie einfach mal die Bücherliste von Poppy durcharbeiten, wobei jeder verschiedene Bücher durchsehen sollte und sich Notizen machen konnte, um sie danach miteinander auszutauschen.

So hatten sie weniger Lernaufwand **und** Harry wurde mit etwas Sinnvollem abgelenkt.

Draco würden zwar auch noch andere Ablenkungsmanöver einfallen, die aber allesamt nicht Jugendfrei waren, aber wegen Neville und Harrys Verletzungen musste er sich zurückhalten.

Also gingen die Drei erst in die Bücherei,

suchten die entsprechenden Bücher,

liehen sie sich aus,

trugen sie in Harrys Zimmer (bzw. Draco und Neville ließen sie schweben, da Harry im Augenblick keine Hand frei hatte),

teilten die etwa 46 Bücher in gleichgroße Stapel auf,

suchten Sachen für die Notizen,

riefen Dobby und bestellten sich Tee,

machten es sich auf der Sitzgruppe bequem und

begannen die Bücher zu durchforsten.

**Noch 7 Stunden**

Unbekannte Örtlichkeit:

Gang:

Ein unvorsichtiger Todessertrupp war Voldemort in die Arme gelaufen, als dieser beschlossen hatte, dass er eine Beschäftigungstherapie nötig hatte, damit seine Nervosität verging.

Also hatte er sie dazu abkommandiert mit ihm hinunter in den Kerkertrakt zu gehen, um ein paar Gefangene:

auszusortieren (Tote) und zu entsorgen (ins Ministerium, oder irgendwo anders hin, wo sie gefunden werden);

zu foltern (wahlweise gegen Frust, Nervosität oder wegen Informationen) und

um eine Liste der Gefangenen zu machen (Name, Zelle, etc.)

**Noch 5 Stunden**

Kerkertrakt:

Nachdem Voldemort & Co mit dem Auflisten fertig waren, meinte Voldemort, dass sie doch die Gefangenen mal die Zellen sauber machen lassen könnten.

Also wurden die Todesser von ihm angehalten (unter zu Hilfenahme des _Crucio_), die Gefangenen etwas zu heilen und ihnen dann

Eimer (mit Wasser),

Putzlumpen,

Zahnbürste,

Wurzelbürste und

Seife

zu geben und sie dann dazu zu bringen die Zellen zu säubern, während Voldemort zusah und sich dabei köstlich amüsierte.

**Noch 4 Stunden**

Hogwarts: Räume von Harry:

Mitten in seinem 4ten Buch, fiel Harry siedendheiß ein, dass Tom über ihn und Draco bescheid wusste und offenbar den Heuler von Draco an Lucius mitgehört hatte.

Nun fragte er sich natürlich, was dieser (Tom) jetzt über ihre Beziehung sagen würde.

_ Hoffentlich reagiert er nicht wie Lucius… _, dachte Harry leicht verzweifelt.

**Noch 3 Stunden**

Auf einmal merkten die Praktikanten, dass sie durch das Abendessen hindurchgelesen hatten. Also fragten sie Dobby, ob er nicht was für sie hätte.

So rettete Dobby für sie das Abendessen.

**Noch 2,5 Stunden**

Kerker von Hogwarts:

Filch suchte nun schon seit 3 Stunden seine Katze, Mrs. Norris.

Plötzlich, als er schon recht tief in den Kerkern war, hörte er ein klägliches Miauen.

Als er dann um die Ecke bog, sah er Mrs. Norris: Haarlos und mit einer grellen pink-gelb karierten Haut.

Neben ihr lag eine Phiole aus Snapes persönlichen Vorräten.

Da wusste er sofort, wer der Schuldige war, denn Snape ließ absolut **niemanden** an seine persönlichen Vorräte und stapfte wütend mit seiner malträtierten Katze auf dem Arm in Richtung Snapes Labor.

Dort angekommen, wollte er ihn eigentlich zusammenscheißen, aber bevor er auch nur 3 Sätze sagen konnte, begann Snape ihn niederzumachen, da Mrs. Norris selbst schuld sei, wenn sie ihm in die Quere kam.

Als Filch leise zu fragen wagte, wie Mrs. Norris ihm denn in die Quere gekommen war, deutete Snape einfach nur vor seine Wohnungstür, nahm ihm die Phiole ab und marschierte in sein Labor zurück.

Als Filch vor die Tür schaute, sah er noch die Reste einer Pfütze.

**Noch 0,2 Stunden**

Zurück an den unbekannten Ort:

Tom war schon wieder am auf und abmarschieren in seinem Arbeitszimmer, da die Kerkerzellen jetzt blitzblank waren, ein kurzer _Tempus_-Zauber verriet ihm, dass es zehn vor zehn war.

Nach kurzem überlegen, entzündete er ein Feuer im Kamin mit _Incedio_, verschloss die Türen mit einigen Zaubern, rief einen Hauself und sagte ihm, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte und begann sein Flohpulver zu suchen.

**Noch 0,0 Stunden**

Nach etwa 16 Minuten des Suchens, hatte er endlich das Flohpulver.

Dann machte er es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich und warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen.

Nachdem sie grün geworden waren, sagte er klar und deutlich: „Praktikant Potters Räume, Hogwarts" und um ganz sicher zu gehen, hängte er auch noch ein „Passwort: Gerupfter Brathuhnorden", hintendran.

Hogwarts: Praktikant Potters Räume:

Harry hatte schon kurz vor 22:00 zuerst Neville rausgeschmissen und dann auch Draco gebeten zu gehen, da er mit Tom allein reden wollte.

Als die Flammen endlich grün aufleuchteten und der Kopf von Tom im Feuer erschien, war Harry ein halbes Nervenbündel.

Kratzte dann aber den Rest seines Gryffindormutes zusammen …

**Anmerkung: Damit das Gespräch nicht zu verwirrend wird, hab ich einfach jedes Mal wenn einer was sagt einen Buchstaben vorangesetzt. H steht natürlich für Harry und T für Tom. In klammern stehen dann Gefühle bzw. was die Leutchen gerade machen.**

…

H: Hallo Tom!

T: Hallo Harry!

(schweigen)

T: Schönes Wetter heute?

H: (erleichtert Thema aufgreift) Ja, klar… wunderbares Wetter.

(Beide zu den Fenstern hinausschauen: Tiefschwarze, windige Nacht)

T: (Thema wechselt) Wie geht das Praktikum?

H: Ganz gut eigentlich. Wenn man das Aufsätze korrigieren weg lässt.

T: Aufsätze korrigieren?

H: Na ja, Die Fachlehrer geben uns Praktikanten alle ihre Schüleraufsätze und wir müssen sie korrigieren. Dann machen sie Stichproben und übertragen die Noten in ihre Notenbücher.

(schweigen)

H: Wie geht es bei dir so?

T: Das übliche.

H???

T: (erklärt) Na ja, wenn ich gut drauf bin, hab ich z.B. grad jem. gefoltert, aber dann kommen irgendwelche Todesser daher und bauen irgendeinen Schmarrn

H: (mitfühlend nickt)

T: … (Erzählt weiter aus dem Alltäglichen Leben und Gefühlsleben eines dunklen Lords…)

T: (Auf einmal fällt Tom etwas an Harry auf …)

H: Was? Warum siehst du mich auf einmal so komisch an? (verwirrt fragt)

T: Ähm… was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? (Vorsichtig fragt)

H: Oh das!

Das waren nur eine Horde verrückter Killerbienen aus McGonnegals Zauberstab (ironisch sagt)

T: (Braucht erstmal ein bisschen, bis er versteht, was Harry damit genau meint) WAS? Miststück…

(Aufsteht, zum Tisch geht und ne Rolle Pergament und Schreibzeug holt. Pergament aufrollt.)

H: (fragend zuschaut)

T: (Anfängt auf Pergament zu schreiben; Nachdem er fertig geschrieben hat, legt er es zufrieden weg und wendet sich wieder Harry zu)

H: Auch wenn das jetzt blöd klingt, aber was hast du da gerade gemacht? (Großes ? über Kopf schwebt)

T: Ich habe die McGonnegal zu meiner **_schwarzen Abschussliste_** hinzugefügt …

H: Deiner schwarzen was?

T: … meiner schwarzen Abschussliste, da stehen Leute drauf, die bei jeder Gelegenheit gekillt werden sollen.

H: Ach so.

(Stille)

T: Harry?

H: Ja Tom?

T: Wieso hast du eigentlich Krücken und Verbände?

H: Nun ja, das war so…

H: (erzählt Tom von Begebenheiten mit Hagrid und Spinnen)

…Tja und dann hat Pomfrey gesagt, dass ich die nächsten 14 Tage mit Krücken und Verbänden rumlatschen muss.

T: (Vor Wut kocht, aber versucht ruhig zu beleiben) ich denke, ich hab noch ein paar Namen mehr für meine Liste.

H: Hagrid und die Riesenspinnen?

T: Genau! (Liste zückt und Namen hinzufügt)

Apropos Liste, soll ich Freunde von dir von der Liste runter nehmen?

H: Das wäre nett.

T: OK. Wen?

H: Ähm, ich weiß gar nicht, wer alles auf deiner Liste steht…

(Stille)

T: Oh, Tschuldige (verlegen sagt)

Also zuerst einmal Dumbledore, …

willst du den von der Liste runter haben?

H: NEIN! (schreit)

T: OK. (erleichtert ist)

Mad-Eye?

H: Nö

T: Fudge?

H: Nein, danke (angewidert ist)

T: Gut…

Scrimgore Rufus

H: Wer? … Nein

T: Weasley?

H: Hmm…

T: Was?

H: Kannst du Fred und George runter nehmen?

T: Bloß die beiden?

H: Ja

T: (erleichtert) OK. (Zu Liste dazuschreibt Zwillingen nicht zu killen)

Olympe Maxime?

H: Nee

T: Igor Karkaroff?

H: Nee, kannst du vielleicht noch ein paar Muggel draufsetzen?

T: Ähm, ja klar. Wen denn?

H: Die Dursleys, bei denen bin ich aufgewachsen, schlimmste Art von Muggeln, haben wahnsinnige Angst vor Magie und wollen sie ausrotten.

T: (fies grinst) Natürlich setz ich die drauf.

(Schreibt)

T: McGonagall, Hagrid, Spinnen?

H: Nein!

T: Lehrer von Hogwarts, ohne Snape?

H: Eigentlich keinen

T: OK …

Apropos Lehrer, wer ist eigentlich VgddK-Lehrer?

H: Lehrerin (Verbessert)

Tonks

T: So wie in Auror Tonks, Mitglied des Phönixordens?

H: Genau die!

T: Und du musst die im Praktikum als Fach Lehrerin ertragen?

H: Leider!...

Waren das alle auf deiner Liste?

T: Ja.

H: OK. Themenwechsel…

Hast du schon was über das WIE raus gefunden?

T: Habe bisher leider noch keine Informationen diesbezüglich von Rabastan und Lucius bekommen.

H: Oh.

Heißt das, dass du die Todesser darauf angesetzt hast?

T: Nicht alle, nur zwei: Rabastan Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy.

Die beiden sind zumindest einigermaßen vertrauenswürdig und zuverlässig.

Da wir gerade bei Malfoys sind…

H: (erschrocken Luft holt)

_ OH Nein! Nicht DAS Thema! _

T: … Der Heuler von Draco war recht interessant, kennst du den Inhalt?

H: Äh ja (ihm unangenehm ist) ich war dabei, als er ihn angefertigt hat.

T: Und stimmst du Dracos Heuler vollkommen zu? (in neutralem Ton fragt)

H: Na ja, also vollkommen ist so ne Sache … (Verlegen meint)

Sicher ist bloß eins: Ich liebe Draco! (Mit Nachdruck sagt)

Und wegen des Rests des Heulers …

Plötzlich wurde die Flohverbindung unterbrochen.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sie unterbrochen, da er anderthalb Stunden lang vergeblich versucht hatte, das Gespräch abzuhören, um herauszufinden, mit wem und über was Harry sich unterhielt.

Da ihm dies nicht gelungen war, wegen Harrys Passwort, hatte er einfach die Verbindung gekappt.

Unten in Harrys Räumen holte Harry so schnell es ihm möglich war Pergament und Schreibzeug hervor, um einen kurzen Brief an Tom zu verfassen, da er ahnte, dass der plötzliche Abriss der Verbindung Dumbledores Werk war.

MR. T. LV

Ich denke Dumbledore hat die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Reden wir ein andermal weiter.

Gute Nacht

Harry

Diesen Brief schickte er gleich mit Hedwig los, da diese heute ausnahmsweise in seinem Zimmer und nicht in der Eulerei war.

Unbekannte Örtlichkeit:

Voldemort versuchte immer noch die Verbindung zu Harry wieder aufzunehmen, als eine Schneeeule an sein Fenster klopfte. Er ließ sie rein und las schnell Harrys Brief.

Nach kurzem Überlegen sagte er zu der Eule: „Warte noch kurz, dann bekommst du gleich eine Antwort mit."

Dann setzte er sich an seinen Arbeitstisch und verfasste einen kurzen Antwortbrief an Harry.

Harry!

Denke auch, dass er es war.

Du solltest dir ein neues Passwort zulegen.

Melde mich bald wieder via Eulenpost.

Dir auch eine Gute Nacht

MR. T. LV

Nachdem er den Brief abgeschickt hatte, begab ein erleichterter Voldemort sich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Sein Tag und das Gespräch waren eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen.

**Hogwarts:**

Harry ging auch schlafen, während er dachte

_ Mit Tom reden ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm… _

**Danke für die Reviews!**

**natsucat: **Wenn du Attentate mit Draco vorhast. Was würdest du denn machen, Vorschläge sind uns sehr willkommen.

**tropiclady: **Hier ist schon die nächste Liste.

Hoffe, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.

**Anhang:**

**Geupdatete _To do list_ von Voldemort**

Herausfinden, wie genau es kommt, dass er mein Sohn ist

Sein Vertrauen Gewinnen

Mich bei Snape bedanken

Harry über seine Beziehung mit Draco vorsichtig beim Flohgespräch ausfragen.

Zeit mit Harry verbringen

Ihm meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen

Seine hören

Dumbledore killen

Harry fragen, ob er Ideen zu Dumbledores Ableben hat.

Schwarze Abschussliste updaten

**Erst im November machen! **Leute für Weihnachten nach Slytherin-Manor einladen. (Malfoys, Harry, Snape, etc.)

**Bis Weihnachten warten! **Harry Slytherin-Manor zeigen & Harry fragen, ob er meinen Nachnahmen annehmen will

**Schwarze Abschussliste_ (von Voldemort)_**

Albus Dumbledore

Alastor Mad-Eye Moody

Cornelius Fudge

Rufus Scrimgore

Weasleys (ohne Fred und George)

Lehrer von Hogwarts (ohne Snape)

Minerva McGonagall

Rubeus Hagrid

Riesenspinnen aus Verbotenem Wald

Olympe Maxime

Igor Karkaroff

Dursleys


	49. Ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore**

25. September

Harry stand an diesem Tag gähnend auf und schlurfte ins Bad. Die Wunde an seiner Hüfte stach immer noch etwas, doch sie war schon deutlich kleiner geworden. Nach dem Frühstück wollte er gleich noch zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn wegen des gestrigen Tages zur Rede stellen, bevor er sich mit den anderen Beiden in Nevilles Zimmer traf um Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Gerade als er auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters war, kam ihm Dobby entgegen.

"Harry Potter, Sir. Es ist soo schön Sie zu sehen."

"Dobby. Es… ist auch schön, dich zu sehen."

"Harry Potter, Sir. Kann Dobby etwas für Sie tuun?"

"Nicht im Moment. Danke Dobby."

Mit einem Schnippen der Finger verschwand der Hauself und Harry setzte seinen Weg fort. Als er dann an dem Büro angelangt war, hörte er wieder einmal das 'Herein!' des Schulleiters noch bevor er angeklopft hatte. Harry öffnete sogleich die Tür und trat hinein.

"Ah, Harry. Das trifft sich gut, denn ich wollte eh noch mit dir reden. Aber weswegen bist du hier?"

"Das ist nicht so wichtig. Weshalb wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

"Ja… dazu sollten wir uns erst einmal setzen."

Dumbledore deutete auf die beiden Ohrensessel, die noch in seinem Büro standen. Als sie saßen, brauchte er noch eine geraume Zeit, bis er zu sprechen anfing.

"Nun… wie soll ich anfangen?"

Dumbledore machte wieder eine Pause, in der er Hilfe suchend im Raum umher blickte.

"Mir sind in letzter Zeit Veränderungen an dir aufgefallen, Harry."

"Ach nein. Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

"Ich meine nicht die Krücken und die Bisswunden. Das Erste, das mir aufgefallen ist, ist dein verändertes Aussehen. Seit wann, oder besser gesagt warum trägst du keine Brille mehr?"

"Was geht SIE das an, wenn ich keine Brille mehr trage?"

"Mich hätte doch nur der Grund dafür interessiert… sieh mal Harry. Ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten… du kannst mir vertrauen."

"IHNEN vertrauen."

"Ich habe in den letzten Jahren immer versucht schon fast wie ein Vater für dich zu sein, da du, außer deinen Muggelverwandten, ja keinen mehr hast, mit dem du reden kannst."

"Ich brauche keinen Vater. Ich habe einen."

Den letzten Satz betonte Harry besonders, doch Dumbledore überhörte einfach alles.

"Ich weiß, dass du einen Vater hast. Ich will ihn auch nicht ersetzen. Doch du brauchst, vor allem jetzt wo Ron und Hermine nicht mehr hier sind, Ansprechpartner, mit denen du reden kannst."

"Danke für Ihr Angebot, aber ich brauche Sie auch für das nicht. Ich habe 'Ansprechpartner'."

"Irgendetwas ist mit dir in den Ferien geschehen. Du hast dich auch charakterlich sehr verändert."

"Ich habe nur endlich meinen wahren Charakter und meine Identität entdeckt."

"Ich sehe schon, dass wir hier nicht weiter kommen. Aber warum willst du mir nicht sagen, warum du keine Brille mehr trägst… ist es wegen eines Mädchens?"

Harry sah ihn angewidert an, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Und damit Sie endlich aufhören zu fragen. Ich hatte einfach dieses dumme Ding satt."

"Na gut, ich akzeptiere es, dass du mir den Grund dafür nicht sagen willst."

Harry platzte fast der Kragen. Dieser alte Trottel konnte echt nerven. Er hätte doch besser zuerst zu den Anderen gehen sollen um die lästigen Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

"Dann sag mir doch wenigstens, warum du dir deine Haare wachsen hast lassen. Die letzte Frisur hat dir wesentlich besser gestanden."

"Nun hören Sie mal, DUMBLEDORE. Das ist doch wohl meine Sache, ob ich meine Haare kurz oder lang trage. Und das hat auch nichts damit zu tun, weshalb Sie eigentlich mit mir reden wollten."

Während Dumbledore redete, hatte er kurz seine Gedanken ungeschützt gelassen, was Harry wiederum ausnützte und dort einwenig herum stöberte.

"Du hast mich erwischt, Harry. Ich wollte mit dir eigentlich über die zweite Sache reden, die mir aufgefallen ist."

"Und die wäre?"

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dich mit dem jungen Malfoy seit Anfang des Schuljahres sehr gut verstehst. Mir scheint sogar, dass du mit ihm öfter zusammen bist, als mit Neville, deinem alten Schulfreund, Zimmer- und Klassenkamerad."

"Na und? Ich werde doch wohl noch mit den Leuten zusammen sein dürfen, mit denen ich will. Und außerdem war 'Der junge Malfoy' auch ein Klassenkamerad von mir."

"Das schon. Aber ihr habt euch immer gestritten. Und jetzt seid ihr plötzlich gute Freunde."

"Menschen ändern sich nun mal. Und nun reden wir nicht nur mehr über mich, sondern auch über SIE."

"Ich hätte aber noch einige Fragen an dich, Harry."

"Die können wir auch ein andermal besprechen."

Dumbledore schluckte. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte anscheinend Harry immer falsch eingeschätzt.

"Weshalb ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin. Ich hatte gestern noch ein wichtiges Gespräch, das plötzlich unterbrochen worden ist, indem die Verbindung gekappt wurde. Könnte das vielleicht am Ministerium oder so liegen?"

Harry versuchte Dumbledore bei dieser Frage tief in die Augen zu sehen, um die Gedankengänge von Dumbledore zu erforschen. Der Schulleiter jedoch blickte an Harry vorbei zur Tür und suchte wild nach einer passenden Antwort.

"Nun ja… es muss nicht immer am Ministerium liegen… es kann auch sein, dass zu viele zum selben Kamin wollten. Dabei kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass die Verbindung zusammen bricht. Mit wem hast du denn gesprochen?"

"Mit Voldemort."

"Das ist schön, dass du wenigstens noch Witze machen kannst. Du willst mir auch das nicht sagen. OK."

Harry dauerte das Gespräch mit Dumbledore schon zu lange und er wollte endlich wieder zu Draco.

"Kann es denn sei, dass jemand die Verbindung gekappt hat, weil er das Gespräch nicht abhören konnte?"

Das hat gesessen. Harry hatte regelrecht gemerkt, wie Dumbledore zusammengezuckt war, seine Gedanken abermals ungeschützt ließ und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er hatte also recht gehabt und dieser Trottel hatte vor Wut und ohne nachzudenken die Verbindung gekappt.

"Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser."

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dumbledore war zu geschockt, um noch etwas zu sagen.

-----

"Wo hast du denn gesteckt?"

Draco kam Harry entgegen, als dieser gerade zur Tür von Nevilles Zimmer herein trat und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich war noch bei Dumbledore und musste was klären. Doch er musste mich ja unbedingt noch über mein Aussehen, meinen Charakter und unsere Beziehung ausquetschen."

"Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht. Mit dem was letzte Woche so alles geschehen ist."

Auch Neville kam nun auf Harry zu.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Außerdem fühle ich, dass ich von Tag zu Tag stärker in meinen Fähigkeiten werde. Heute zum Beispiel hat der Direktor nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich in seinen Gedanken rumwühle. Ich denke, dass es mit meinem Vater zu tun hat."

"Sei mir nicht böse Harry. Aber dein Vater ist… nicht mehr unter uns. Und wieso sollte auf einmal deine Magie noch stärker werden?"

"Das verstehst du nicht Neville."

In Gedanken setzte er für Draco noch dazu, dass er auch in zauberstabsloser Magie noch stärker geworden ist und die dunklen Flüche immer besser beherrschte ohne sie richtig zu üben.

"Lasst uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Habt ihr schon eure Aufsätze fertig korrigiert?"

"Nein, nicht ganz. Mir fehlen noch fünf und Neville noch zehn."

"Schön. Und ich hab meine ganzen noch. Das heißt, dass wir heute wahrscheinlich nichts mehr zusammen unternehmen können."

So war es dann auch. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Harry und Draco gaben vor, in ihre Zimmer zu gehen, um dort ihre Aufsätze fertig zu korrigieren. Doch sie gingen Beide in Dracos Räume um wenigstens zusammen zu sein und damit Draco Harry einwenig mit den Aufsätzen helfen konnte.

**Wir haben uns mal wieder sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. Danke. **

natsucat: Danke für die nette Review!

Ist schön, wenn dir auch unsere neue Liste gefällt. Vielleicht haut es mit deinen eigenen Listen ja mit der neuen Pinnwand hin. Kannst ja auch Voldemorts Listen dazuhängen.

Ich bin froh, dass Dumbi die Verbindung kappte, mir ist nämlich nichts mehr eingefallen (lenchenratloswar). Das nächste Gespräch darf dann fgg schreiben, vielleicht wird das dann länger…

Windstoß… Weasleywaren… interessante Ideen, kann man vielleicht was draus machen.

Sollte dich ja noch mal fragen, ob du Ideen für Attentate hast… hast du welche?

Der Countdown hat dir auch gefallen? Dann ist ja gut.

tropiclady: Danke!

Das mit Voldi und dem aufstehen und dem Pergamentholen… Ja, dass sieht Harry nicht, aber es war eher an alle Leser gerichtet, damit die wissen, was Voldemort gerade macht.

Das mit dem Flohen stell ich mir außerdem so vor, dass wenn der Verbindungsaufbauer den Kopf aus den Flammen nimmt, aber die Verbindung nicht unterbricht der andere in einem kleinen Radius zum Verbindungsaufbauer sehen kann (sonst hätte Harry ja das ganze Geschreibsel auf der Liste nicht mitbekommen.) Danke aber, dass du mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hast, dass es etwas unklar ist, was ich geschrieben habe.

Die Listen sind ja auch zugleich für uns Schreiberinnen eine kleine Gedächtnisstütze, was wir Voldemort alles machen lassen wollen.


	50. Snape rastet aus, die Erste

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

**Achtung: An den nächsten 2 Wochenenden werden wir nicht Updaten!**

**Das heißt es gibt erst wieder um den 10. Juni ein neues Kapitel.**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Snape rastet aus, die Erste**

Immer noch Samstag, 25. September

Harry hatte es endlich mit Dracos Hilfe geschafft, seine Aufsätze fertig zu korrigieren, doch ihn ärgerte, dass sie deswegen wieder einmal das Abendessen versäumt hatten. Also rief er Dobby zu sich, der ihnen kleine, belegte Brote und einen Krug Kürbissaft brachte.

"Dobby hat ihnen belegte Brote gemacht, Sir. Wo kann Dobby die Sachen abstellen, Sir?"

"Stell sie aufs Bett.", kam Draco Harry zuvor und Dobby tat wie ihm geheißen wurde, nur dass er den Krug mit Kürbissaft auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Danach verschwand er wieder mit einem leisen plopp.

"Was hältst du davon Har, wenn wir es uns auf dem Bett gemütlich machen, zu Abend essen, vielleicht noch etwas Spaß haben und du dann bei mir schläfst?"

"Hört sich gut an. Doch das mit dem Spaß werden wir uns noch mal überlegen müssen. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich immer noch ruhig halten muss."

"Ah ich hasse diesen Wildhüter. Und diese Spinnen. Und noch mehr hasse ich diese McGonagall… ich werde sie alle umbringen… Ich glaube, dass ich mich doch noch mit den Weasleyzwillingen anfreunden muss. Die könnten mir dabei behilflich sein."

Draco stand mit den Händen abgestützt am Tisch und grübelte über die brutalsten Attentate nach. Zwischendurch wanderte er auch kurz im Zimmer umher oder schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte.

"Ja genau. Diese komischen Krabbelviecher könnte ich ganz einfach mit einem Avada Kedavra loswerden… McGonagall… McGonagall könnte ich irgendein unnachweisbares Gift oder einen Trank ins Getränk mixen… doch dieser Hagrid… ein Halbriese…"

"Dray, komm zu mir. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen so etwas zum Mörder wirst. Wenn sie dich erwischen, kannst du ja auch nach Askaban kommen und was bringt uns das dann? Ich würde nur wieder jemanden verlieren."

Harry lag auf Dracos Bett und deutete ihm an, dass sich dieser neben ihn legen soll. Doch Harry musste erst seinen Charme benutzen, damit Draco sich überreden lies. Er knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf, streifte es vom Körper und warf es Draco entgegen. Dies verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und sofort vergaß Draco die Attentate und gesellte sich zu seinem Freund aufs Bett.

Während sie nun die belegten Brote von Dobby aßen, versuchte Harry Draco auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Dray, weißt du noch den einen Tag, an dem wir am Teich waren?"

**Flashback**

Harry und Draco tollten ausgelassen im Teich umher. Endlich waren sie mal wieder alleine beim Schwimmen und mussten nicht die komischen Blicke anderer Leute über sich ergehen lassen.

"Hey, Dray. Wir sind doch hier außerhalb der Reichweite deines Vaters oder?"

"Ja, wieso?"

Harry schwamm näher an Draco heran und schob ihn, ohne dass es dieser bemerkte, in Richtung Ufer, wo sie gerade wieder stehen konnten.

"Darum" und er ließ langsam seine Hände von hinten nach vorne über Dracos Seiten und Bauch nach unten in dessen Schritt wandern.

"Du bist unmöglich Har."

"Ich weiß."

Draco konnte nur mühsam ein Stöhnen zurückhalten, da er sich Harry nicht gleich hingeben wollte. Doch er spürte die Erektion des anderen deutlich an seinem Po.

Nun küsste Harry heiß Dracos Wirbelsäule hinab bis zu dessen Badehose. Dabei entlockte er seinem Freund doch das erste, leise Wimmern. Dann fing er an, Dracos inzwischen steifes Glied sanft zu massieren, wobei er mit der Hand auf und ab fuhr. Harrys Bewegungen wurden mit der Zeit schneller und Draco gab sich nun Harry hin.

Harry wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und legte seine Stirn an Dracos Schultern.

"Har… du bist unglaublich."

Auch Draco lehnte sich an Harry, um etwas mehr Halt zu bekommen und seine Hände wanderten nach hinten, wo er sich an Harrys Po festklammerte. Das war auch für Harry zuviel. Mit der freien Hand zog er Dracos Badehose hinunter und Draco tat es ihm mit seiner gleich. Dann fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand zwischen Dracos Pobacken.

"Har… das gibt… Rache!"

Draco spürte Harrys Finger überall. An seiner Erregung, die sie sanft massierten und an seinem Eingang, die sich in ihn schoben, um ihn zu dehnen und ihn dabei aufreizend stimulierten.

"Har! … Har!"

Draco flehte nun Harry regelrecht an, ihn zu nehmen. Harry jedoch überlegte nur kurz und gab dann dem Flehen nach. Er zog die drei Finger, die er bis jetzt in Draco versenkt hatte, heraus und platzierte sich, um sich anschließend langsam in Draco zu versenken.

Draco und auch ihm entfuhr ein lautes Stöhnen. Doch Harry glitt immer tiefer in Draco, bis er ihn ganz ausfüllte. Die Enge von seinem Partner machte ihn ganz verrückt. Langsam fing er nun an, sich zu bewegen.

Draco krallte sich noch besser in Harrys Po und drückte ihn bei jedem Stoß noch mehr an sich. Ihm kam es jedes Mal so vor wenn er mit Harry schlief, dass es sein erstes Mal war. Die Empfindungen dabei nahmen nicht ab, sie wurden von mal zu mal stärker.

Nun genügte ihm das Tempo, das Harry an seinem Glied vorlegte, nicht mehr. Er führte eine Hand zu der von Harry, umfasste diese und gab somit den Takt an. Harry konnte nicht anders und wurde auch mit seinen Stößen schneller.

Das war es. Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen und biss sich so auf die Lippen, dass ein kleiner Blutstrom heraus floss. Derweilen gingen Harrys Stöße immer tiefer, wurden härter und trafen letztendlich genau den Punkt. Er merkte, dass er Draco nun in den Wahnsinn trieb und das liebte er. Immer wieder stieß er leidenschaftlich und hart zu und presste Draco dabei an sich. Harry merkte genau, wie Dracos Körper unter seinen Bemühungen reagierte. Er merkte auch, dass dieser bald so weit war und intensivierte seine Bemühungen.

Harry ließ von Dracos Glied ab und packte diesen hart an der Hüfte, wobei er ihn bei jedem Stoß zu sich zog. Draco führte das Werk von Harry, soweit er es noch konnte, an seinem Glied fort. Er war ganz und gar seinem Partner verfallen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

Dann war es so weit. Harry zog sich fast komplett zurück und stieß dann noch einmal hart und schnell zu. Vor Dracos Augen explodierten Tausende von Sternchen. Als ob sie es abgemacht hätten, ergossen sie sich gleichzeitig.

Gegenseitig versuchten sie sich Halt zu geben, um nicht einfach erschöpft unter zu gehen. Gerade schafften sie es noch ans Ufer, wo sie sich nebeneinander ins Wasser legten. Ihre Badehosen blieben irgendwo am Grund des Teiches zurück.

Nur langsam kamen sie wieder zu Kräften und ihr Atem beruhigte sich. Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Draco zu Harry.

"Das war unglaublich… aber du weißt, dass du das büßen wirst?"

Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry. Fordernd und schmatzend leckte er über dessen Lippen. Harry schmeckte dabei noch das Blut, das auf Dracos Lippen war, doch er gewährte auch sogleich der fordernden Zunge Einlass.

**Flashback ende**

Beide hingen noch lange dem Gedanken nach.

Sonntag, 26. September

Harry wachte eng an Draco gekuschelt auf. Als er endlich bemerkte, wo er war, überkam ihn ein genialer Einfall. Am Wochenende konnten sie doch öfter zusammen schlafen. Er musste nur bei den weiteren Malen seinen Tarnumhang mitnehmen, da sonst neugierige Schüler auf komische Gedanken kommen konnten, wenn sie ihn öfter am Morgen aus Dracos Zimmer kommen sahen. Und Dumbledore, der war doch zu blöd um so etwas zu bemerken. Der bemerkte doch nicht einmal, dass sein Phönix nicht mehr da war, weil er noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Hogwarts: Kerker: Zaubertrankklassenzimmer:

16:40

Severus Snape marschierte die Reihen fleißig bzw. verzweifelt arbeitender Schüler und Schülerinnen auf und ab, wobei er nebenbei die Tränke der 3. Klässler aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor kontrollierte.

Dies war ein seltsamer Jahrgang, fand Snape, da Dumbledore und McGonagall es zum ersten Mal – in seiner Schulzeit und seit er Lehrer war – zugelassen hatten, dass eine Zaubertrankklasse nicht aus Slytherin + Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff + Ravenclaw bestand.

Die anderen Jahrgänge (1, 2, 4, 5) waren wie üblich aufgebaut und die 6ten und 7ten waren sowieso gemischt, da sehr wenig Schüler dort waren.

Die ‚Bälger', wie Snape sie nannte, arbeiteten jetzt schon seit gut 30 Minuten an dem Einfachen Haarfärbetrank, ohne dass größere Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten wären, wenn man von der normalen ‚Unfähigkeit' seiner Schüler absah.

Als gegen Ende der Stunde der Tränkemeister einen Gryffindor wegen eines Missglückten Tranks zur Schnecke machte, machte es auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers: „BOOM" und der Kesselinhalt eines Hufflepuffs verteilte sich auf Schüler, Lehrer und dem Klassenzimmer.

Alles war in eine grün-braune, geleeartige Substanz gehüllt.

Zum Glück war der Trank schon relativ kühl gewesen, ansonsten hätten sich die in dem Raum befindlichen Personen Verbrennungen zuziehen können.

Langsam drehte sich Snape um und schritt auf den Hufflepuff zu, welcher langsam zurückwich, bis er mit dem Rücken zu einem Tisch stand.

In diesem Moment schrillte die Glocke, die das Ende der Stunde verkündete, woraufhin Snape eisig meinte: „Packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verlassen sie das Klassenzimmer – alle außer ihnen", dabei sah er den verängstigten Hufflepuff an. „-worauf warten sie noch?", blaffte er.

Keine 1½ Minuten später war das Klassenzimmer leer.

Zu dem einsamen Hufflepuff sagte er nun: „Sie werden sich heute um 19 Uhr in diesem Klassenzimmer melden und den _gesamten_ Raum putzen, ohne Magie!

Das heißt: sie werden Wände, Fußboden, Möbel und Decke säubern.

Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Der Hufflepuff schwieg.

„50 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff wegen Demolieren des Klassenzimmers und 20 Punkte, wegen Nichtbeantwortens einer Frage und jetzt RAUS!"

Das ließ sich der Hufflepuff nicht zweimal sagen und rannte regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer hinaus.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer standen schon die 4. Klässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin und als sie ihren geleebedeckten Lehrer sahen, schwante ihnen böses.

„Sie werden in die Bibliothek gehen und mir vier Rollen Pergament über den Trank der Lebenden Toten schreiben (Dieser Trank gehört eigentlich in die 5. Klassenstufe, aber das war Snape egal) und das bis Donnerstag!"

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Klassenzimmer.

Dort angekommen zückte er erstmal seinen Zauberstab und begann die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch und sich selbst von dem Gelee zu befreien. Dann ‚rettete' er die Ganzen Zaubertrankzutaten. Als dies erledigt war, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb auf einen Zettel, welche Aufgabe er den 4. Klässlern aufgebrummt hatte, da er morgen dem anderen Teil der 4. dasselbe machen lassen würde.

Er war auch ganz froh, dass er extra einen Zauber auf sich gelegt hatte, der bewirkte, dass seine Körper- und Kopfbehaarung nicht von Färbetränken und ähnlichem betroffen wäre, bevor er die erste Stunde des heutigen Tages begonnen hatte.

Die Klasse würde mindestens die nächsten 4 Tage mit gefärbten Haaren rumlaufen müssen.

Nachdem der Hufflepuff fertig war, es war schon 2 Uhr morgens, erlitt der Tränkemeister einen halben Schlaganfall, als er sein Klassenzimmer sah.

Alles war in NEONFARBEN!

Und kein Zauber den er verwendete konnte das ändern.

Als er dann auch noch von Dumbledore erfuhr, dass er in **diesem **Klassenzimmer unterrichten **musste,** rastete er vollkommen aus und warf dem Schulleiter um halb vier Uhr morgens Beleidigungen um die Ohren, wobei:

„Trotteliger alter Greis;

verschrumpelter Gartengnom;

Süßigkeitenfetischist;

Zuckerjunkey;

Zitronenbrausebonbonabhängiger;

Manipulativer Dummbeutel"

noch die Harmlosesten waren

So war der Tränkemeister **extrem** schlecht gelaunt und unausgeschlafen, als er in den nächsten Tagen in seinem Klassenzimmer mit neongrüner Decke, neongelben, -roten, lilanen und –blauen Wänden und Möbeln in neonrosa und einem Fußboden in NEONPINK unterrichten musste. (Nicht einmal die Möbel konnte er austauschen oder Farbverändern.)

_Unterrichtsthemenstand der einzelnen Jahrgänge am Mittwoch den 29. September in den Fächern: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke._

In VgddK nehmen die Erstklässler gerade den _Depulso_, also einen Schleuderfluch durch.

Die Zweitklässler sind gerade beim _Stupor_, dem Betäubungsfluch und

die Drittklässler dürfen sich mit den Grindelohs rumschlagen.

Den Sprengfluch _Reducto_ müssen die Viertklässler üben.

Die Fünftklässer werden ‚gezwungen' Dementoren und den Abwehrfluch _Expecto Patronum _durchzunehmen.

In der 6. Klasse werden Vampire besprochen und

die 7. sind noch immer bei den Duelliertransfigurationen.

Snape quält –Entschuldigung, ich meinte natürlich: UNTERRICHTET – seine Schüler.

Erstklässler: einfacher Schlaftrank

Zweitklässler: Abschwelltrank

Drittklässler: Verwirrungstrank

Viertklässler: Haarsträubetrank

Fünftklässler: Trank der lebenden Toten

Sechstklässler: Vielsafttrank

Siebtklässler: Veritaserum

In Kräuterkunde machen die

1. Klässler: Theorie über das Umtopfen von Pflanzen

2. Klässler: beschneiden der Teufelsschlinge

3. Klässler: Bubotubereiter sammeln

4. Klässler: Theorie über die Peitschende Weide

5. Klässler: Sammeln von Eitrigen Krötern (Pilzart)

6. Klässler: Anbauen von Athelas (Königskraut)

7. Klässler: Umtopfen und Ableger machen von Fleischfressenden riesen Fliegenfallen.

**Reviews:**

**tropiclady:** Dumbledore ist halt ein ahnungsloses Oberhuhn. grins

Das Neville wieder etwas über Harrys Vater erfährt… weiß noch nicht…

Ja, die Filme machen einiges an Vorstellung kaputt.

Hab schon verstanden worauf du hinauswillst. Ist ja ähnlich zu meinem.

**natsucat:** Danke. Hoffentlich hast du dich bis jetzt wieder von diesem Marathon erholt.

Wenn dir noch was einfällt kannst du es uns ja gerne schreiben.


	51. Endprüfung des ersten Projekts

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

**Wir sind wieder da! Danke, dass ihr unsere kleine Pause nicht zu übel nehmt.**

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Endprüfung des ersten Projekts**

Hogwarts:

Freitag, 1. Oktober

Am heutigen Tag waren für die Praktikanten alle Stunden abgesagt worden, da sie die Abschlussprüfung für ihr Projekt ablegen mussten und danach noch das neue Projekt vorgestellt bekommen würden.

Jeder der Praktikanten sollte einzeln die Prüfung ablegen, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig helfen konnten, bzw. aus den Fehlern des anderen lernen konnten und so sich eine bessere Bewertung einheimsen konnten.

Der Anfang des Ganzen, sollte erst um 10 Uhr sein, da Harry noch seine Verbände, Schiene und Krücken losbekommen würde und sie ihm noch etwas Zeit geben wollten sich wieder umzugewöhnen, deshalb sollte er schon um halb neun im Krankenflügel sein.

Als Harry J. Potter gerade am frühstücken in der Großen Halle war, kam eine brauner Waldkauz zu ihm heruntergesegelt und streckte ihm ein Bein, an dem ein Brief gebunden worden war, hin.

Nachdem Harry dem Vogel den Brief abgenommen hatte, ihm noch ein paar bissen Schinken gegeben hatte und der Kauz los geflogen war, las er den Brief:

Hallo Harry!

Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir unser Gespräch nicht diesen Samstag (selbe Zeit/Ort wie letztes Mal) fortsetzen könnten?

Hast du das Passwort geändert?

Wenn ja, wie lautet es?

MR. T. LV

Nachdem er den kurzen Brief fertig gelesen hatte, gab Harry Draco, der neben ihm saß den Brief, damit dieser ihn auch lesen konnte.

Dann fragte er ihn flüsternd: „Haben wir Samstag Nacht was vor?"

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja was anderes mit dir vor, aber du solltest wirklich mit IHM reden, du warst recht nervös, nachdem der letzte Teil eures letzten Gespräches ungeklärt geblieben ist und ich denke ihr solltet das Ganze klären.

Außerdem haben wir noch den ganzen Sonntag Zeit, da wir dann einfach die Aufsätze heute und Samstag erledigen werden!", meinte Draco grinsend.

„Ok. Hast du Tinte und Pergament?"

„Ja hier…"

„Danke."

Harry schrieb schnell eine Antwort:

Hallo MR. T. LV

Ok. Also Samstags: selbe Zeit, selber Ort.

Passwort ist jetzt: „Zu marinierendes Oberhuhn".

bye

Harry

Dann faltete er das Pergament zusammen und gab es Draco, damit er es abschickte, da er keine Zeit hatte da er in den Krankenflügel musste.

Nach nur einer halben Stunde, wurde Harry von Mdm. Pomfrey gesund befunden und durfte wieder seiner Wege gehen.

Klartext: Er durfte noch ne ganze Stunde seiner Nervosität frönen, bis es endlich zur Prüfung kam.

Kurz vor 10 Uhr fanden sich alle drei Praktikanten vor den Krankenflügeltüren ein, wo sie um Punkt Zehn von Madam Pomfrey abgeholt und in einen Nebenraum geführt wurden.

Dort wartete auch schon Professor McGonagall, um ihnen mit Mdm. Pomfrey die Prozedur zu erklären.

„Also", fing McGonagall an, „jeder von ihnen wird einzeln seine Prüfung bei Mdm. Pomfrey im Krankenflügel abarbeiten.

Ich werde hier mit den übrigen Kandidaten warten.

Wer fertig ist, kann bis zum Mittagessen machen, was er will. Nach dem Mittagessen wird ihr neues Projekt im Büro des Schulleiters und ob sie diese Prüfung bestanden haben, oder nicht bekannt gegeben…"

„Was passiert, wen man nicht besteht?", fragte ein nervöser Neville.

„Nicht viel", meinte Minerva beruhigend, „derjenige wird die Prüfung nur 2 Wochen später unter erschwerten Bedingungen nochmals machen müssen und bekommt 2 Aufsätze zum schreiben, wobei aber das neue Projekt trotzdem für denjenigen gilt."

_ Heißt also, wenn wir es vermasseln kriegen wir ´ne Menge Zusatzarbeit aufgehalst… , _dachte Harry.

„Nun aber direkt zur Prüfung. Zuerst werden wir die Reihenfolge auslosen und der Erste von ihnen wird mit mir rüber in den Krankenflügel kommen.", mischte sich Poppy nun in das Gespräch ein, „Dort wird auch noch ein Ministeriumsbeamter anwesend sein, um eine unbeeinflusste Bewertung zu ermöglichen. Ich werde ihnen jede einzelne Aufgabe stellen, die sie dann zu lösen haben. Dafür ist ihnen erlaubt sämtliche Mittel im Krankenflügel anzuwenden und natürlich zu zaubern."

Das gesagt, holte McGonagall einen Beutel hervor, und jeder von ihnen musste eine Nummer ziehen.

Draco war als Erster dran, dann Neville und zum Schluss Harry.

Worüber dieser nicht sehr glücklich war, denn das hieß, dass er noch länger warten musste.

Uns schon ging es los.

Im Krankenflügel wurden die Praktikanten zuerst mit einem Dummie konfrontiert, der bis zum ende ihrer Prüfung möglichst ‚gesund' über‚leben' sollte.

Die 1. Aufgabe lautete:

Den Dummie zu Beruhigen,

seine Verletzungen zu diagnostizieren,

eventuelle Blutungen zu stillen,

ihn möglichst gut zu heilen,

ihm wenn nötig Verbände, Schienen, ect anzulegen

und das Ganze, ohne das der Patient ‚starb'.

Der Dummie hatte nämlich eine Anzeige etwa 1 Meter über seinem Kopf schweben, welche anzeigte, ob er lebte, bzw. woran er gestorben war.

Überlebte der Patient, hatte der Prüfling schon fast geschafft, überlebte er nicht, war die Prüfung zu Ende und gälte als nicht bestanden.

Also, nachdem der Patient ‚überlebt' hatte, kam eine zweiter, diesmal animierter Dummie, der ebenfalls beruhigt werden sollte,

an dem Diagnostiziert werden sollte, was ihm fehlte

und dem passende Heiltränke eingeflößt werden sollte.

Dabei wurde aber leider nicht erwähnt, das Dummie I aussah, als hätte er gerade mit einem Klatscher und der Peitschenden Weide gekuschelt und

Dummie II die Personalität

eines vollkommen aufgelösten Gryffindor Erstklässler,

eines unwilligen Slytherins

und eines verängstigten Hufflepuff Zweitklässlers in Snapes Klasse hatte.

Draco kam zwar erstaunlich gut zu Recht mit der Ersten Aufgabe, aber bei Dummie II riss ihm der Geduldsfaden und er verhexte ihn mit _Stupor, _um ihm den Heiltrank einzuflößen.

Es war zwar recht effektiv, musste Poppy zugeben, war aber andererseits nicht gerade einfühlsam dem Patienten gegenüber.

Nachdem Draco aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden war, holte Mdm Pomfrey Neville ab, der ziemlich nervös war.

Bei ihm ging, wie zu erwarten, die Prüfung nicht mal annähernd so reibungslos wie bei Draco.

Er schaffte es, dass sein Dummie I beinahe verblutete und das ihm 2 Knochen fehlten und brachte Dummie II dazu in einen hysterischen Weinkrampf auszubrechen, nachdem er den Heiltrank geschluckt hatte.

Es bleibt ungesagt, dass alle im Raum froh waren, als Neville gehen konnte – vor allem die Dummies – und Harry geholt wurde.

Bei diesem hatte Dummie I zwar recht unprofessionell geheilte Wunden und recht wenig Blut, nachdem Harry fertig war.

Dafür aber hatte er überhaupt keine Probleme mit Dummie II, wo selbst seine Vorgänger Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatten.

Als er fertig war, war es halb ein und auch er wurde entlassen.

Beim Mittagessen unterhielten sich die drei Praktikanten über ihre Prüfung, wobei Draco und Neville ihre Meinung zu Dummie II kundtaten.

Harry hielt dabei lieber den Mund, damit ihm die Beiden nicht die Hölle heiß machten, um zu erfahren, wie er es geschafft hatte, dass ihm der Dummie keine Probleme machte.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er selbst keine Ahnung.

Dumbledores Büro:

14:00

**Anwesende:**

Madam Pomfrey, die sich für die Praktikanten freute

Der Ministeriumsbeamte, der erleichtert wirkte, dass die Prüfungen endlich vorbei waren (vor allem Nevilles)

Dumbledore, der natürlich wieder allen seine Zitronen-Brausebonbons anbot

Tonks, die mal wieder hyperaktiv war (wahrscheinlich zuviel Zucker bzw. Kaffe)

Sprout, freundlich wie immer

Ein Vorhang, der etwas verdeckte

Snape, der mürrisch war (zu wenig Kaffe und sein Klassenzimmer)

Draco, der endlich mit Harry allein sein wollte

Harry, der endlich das neue Projekt haben wollte

Neville, der sehr nervös war

Zuerst wurden Harry, Draco und Neville ‚Filme' (Erinnerungen mit Hilfe eines Denkariums gezeigt und ihnen erklärt, was sie besser machen könnten.

Dracos ‚gerissener Faden' bei Dummie II wurde als amüsant befunden.

Neville wurde am meisten erklärt und

Harry wurde mit Fragen von seinen Mitpraktikanten (vor allem Neville) bombardiert, wie er das mit Dummie II angestellt hatte.

Ergebnis:

Draco hatte mit 75 bestanden (-25 wegen seiner uneinfühlsamen Methoden)

Neville schaffte es gerade noch so mit 60 (keiner wollte das Erlebnis wiederholen, also bekam er noch die fehlenden 10 Prozent zugestanden, um das ganze zu bestehen)

Harry schaffte es mit 70.

Dann wurden der Ministeriumsbeamte und Poppy Pomfrey verabschiedet.

**PowL**: Danke für deine Review!

**natsucat: **Danke!

Wir haben uns auch gefreut.

War genauso ein tolles Erlebnis wie als wir die 100 Review Marke passiert haben, oder als wir 100 000 Wörter geschafft hatten.

Danke, dass du so lange mit uns durchgehalten hast und ich hoffe die Pause war dir nicht allzu lang.

Viel spaß beim Weiterlesen.


	52. Am Ende soll es noch am leben sein!

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Am Ende soll es noch am leben sein!**

Freitag, 1. Oktober

Dumbledores Büro:

„So, da nun euer letztes Projekt fertig gestellt wurde, werden wir euch nun euer neues Projekt vorstellen.", als er dies sagte lächelte Dumbledore alle restlichen Anwesenden auf Großväterliche Weise an.

„Das neue Projekt wird diesmal genau einunddreißig Tage lang laufen. Der jeweilige Fachlehrer, wird euch euer Projekt vorstellen. Severus, wenn du anfangen würdest…"

Mit einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen – der dem Direktor galt – ging Severus Snape auf den Vorhang zu und holte dahinter einen kleinen Käfig und ein Manuskript hervor.

Er drückt beides Draco mit einem Knurren in die Hand – Snape ist noch immer schlecht gelaunt, wegen seines Klassenzimmers – und sagte dann:

„In dem Käfig ist eine Ratte, die mit dem Wer-Virus infiziert wurde. Bei Vollmond verwandelt sie sich in eine Werratte. Dein Auftrag Draco, ist es die in dem Buch beschriebene Silber - Verbrennungskur zu verbessern und an der Ratte zu testen. Von dir werden keine Wunder in diesen 31 Tagen erwartet, aber zumindest ein paar kleine Verbesserungen … und dass DIESE Ratte am Schluss noch lebt.", damit wandte er sich um und ging wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.

Draco war erstmal baff und dann dachte er:

_ Die Silber – Verbrennungskur? Wieso zum Teufel soll ICH die verbessern? … Und vor allem WIE? …_

_Na ja, hätte schlimmer kommen können, die hätten mir ja auch noch ganz andere Sachen aufdrücken können…_

_Dann muss ich mir wohl Silber für die Ratte besorgen…_

_Mal sehen, was Harry für ´ne Aufgabe kriegt… _

„Öhm … Danke Severus! Und dir viel Glück Draco!

So und nun weiter… Flora würdest du bitte …"

„Natürlich Albus", meinte Professor Sprout und holte ebenfalls etwas hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

Es war eine Pflanze.

„Hier Neville. Das hier ist eine neue, mutierte und gefährlichere Art der Teufelsschlinge. Sie ist aber noch ein Sprössling. Deine Aufgabe ist es sie in den 31 Tagen so gut es geht zu pflegen und sie zum wachsen zu bringen …

Am Ende soll sie auch noch am leben sein…", meinte Flora Sprout, drückte ihm die Pflanze in die Hand und ging auf ihren Platz zurück.

„Danke Flora! Und dir viel Glück Neville!

So und nun weiter… Nymphodora würdest du bitte …"

– Nicht sehr einfallsreich unser Dumbledore, oder? -

„Ich heiße TONKS!"

„Entschuldige"

Tonks schob nun den Vorhang beiseite und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Hund, der offensichtlich von Hagrid zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

„So, Harry, das Tierchen hier, wurde von Hagrid zur Verfügung gestellt. Es ist der Sohn von Fluffy, den du kennst – hat man mir zumindest gesagt – Hagrid meinte, der Kleine hätte noch keinen Namen und du sollst ihm einen geben.

Deine Aufgabe ist es dich um ihn zu kümmern, in diesen 31 Tagen.

Er soll bei guter Gesundheit sein, das heißt auch, dass er noch leben soll…

Wenn es dich interessiert: Er ist ein Reinrassiger Cerberus, was du an seiner tiefschwarzen Fellfarbe und den drei Köpfen erkennen kannst.

Im Volksmund wird er auch Höllenhund genannt."

Harry war ganz blass geworden, als Tonks ihm sein ‚Projekt' gezeigt hatte und nicht nur er, auch Draco und Neville waren blass geworden.

Beide hatten nur einen Gedanken: _ Merlin sei dank, dass es nicht mich getroffen hat! _

Nachdem nun alles geklärt war, schickte Dumbledore die Praktikanten und Lehrer hinaus, allerdings nicht ohne den Praktikanten zu sagen, dass dieses Projekt, vor allem im Hinblick auf die Fütterung, auch in ihrer Freizeit weitergeführt werden müsste.

Zu den Zeiten, die in ihren Stundenplänen mit ‚Projekt' beschriftet waren, mussten sie sich mit der jeweiligen Aufgabe intensiv beschäftigen, wobei die Lehrer auf die Einhaltung achten würden, indem sie kurze Besuche machen würden.

Vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, meinte Flora:

„Darf ich euch alle noch zu einer Tasse Tee bei mir einladen?

Mich würde nämlich brennend interessieren, wie du den Cerberus nennen willst Harry und ich denke, den anderen geht es genauso."

Tonks nickte und Snape knurrte und die Praktikanten stimmten vorsichtshalber mal zu

– Nach dem Motto: Man sollte niemanden verärgern, der Killerpflanzen zur Verfügung hat, möge derjenige auch noch so freundlich und nett sein. -

also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Floras Räumen und unterwegs wurde auch noch Lupin aufgegabelt.

Erstaunlicherweise ging Snape sogar recht friedlich neben dem Werwolf her. Dass er überhaupt mitkam wunderte sowieso alle.

Falls es irgendwen wundert, dass der kleine Höllenhund, Werratte und mutierte Teufelsschlinge so ruhig sind …

Nun, alle drei wurden etwas beruhigt und in Transport Behältnisse gesteckt, damit sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnten.

Floras Räume:

Nachdem alle einen Platz in dem gemütlich, in Erdtönen gehaltenen Wohnzimmer gefunden hatten und jeder eine Tasse Tee in der Hand hielt, fragte Flora:

„So Harry, hast du schon einen Namen für deinen dreiköpfigen Zögling?"

„Ähm nein …"

„Wir könnten ja alle zusammen einen aussuchen", meinte Tonks.

„Wäre hilfreich", meinte Harry erleichtert.

Alle stimmten dem Vorschlag zu.

Nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens meinte Remus plötzlich: „Struppi"

Alle sahen ihn an, dann den Höllenhund und dann wieder ihn und schüttelten wie eine Person den Kopf.

Wieder nach einigen Minuten meldete sich nun Tonks zu Wort:

„Vielleicht Gerhard oder FluffyII"

„Gerhard? Was ist das denn für ein Name für einen Hund? Und FluffyII, also wirklich… einen Höllenhund Fluffy zu nennen… so was fällt im Normalfall doch nur Hagrid ein!", meinte Flora kopfschüttelnd.

„Fällt dir denn was besseres ein?", gab Tonks zurück.

„Hmm, wie wär ´s mit …. oder doch lieber …"

„Hah! Ich wusste es, dir fällt auch nichts ein."

„Ok. Zugegeben."

„Warum machen wir nicht einfach ´ne Liste und jeder muss mindestens einen Namen Vorschlagen. Am Ende können wir ja daraus einen guten Namen raussuchen.", meinte Neville vorsichtig.

Nach allgemeiner Zustimmung – Severus Kopfschütteln wurde gekonnt ignoriert – holte Flora Pergament, Tinte und Feder, gab es Remus, der schreiben sollte.

Nachdem die ersten drei Vorschläge notiert wurden, trat kurze Stille ein, in der jeder überlegte, dann meinte Remus, dass Draco mal als Nächster ´nen Vorschlag bringen sollte.

_ Verdammt, wie soll denn diese Sabberschleuder bloß heißen? Hmm… ah ja!... _

„Saberface"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry nach.

„Saberface, da das … Tierchen sicher viel sabbert, mit drei Mäulern und so…", erklärte Draco.

„Äh … nun gut. Ich schreib ´s dazu.", sagte Remus, „Uhm, Neville, dein Vorschlag"

„Ich weiß nix."

„Dir fällt sicher was ein", ermunterte Flora.

„Wenn du meinst… Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… Blacky?"

„Na ja, ist zumindest ein Hundename und … schwarz ist ja das Hündchen…", meinte Flora schnell.

„Ok. dann weiter mit … Harry", schlug Remus vor.

„Tja, mir fällt nichts Gutes ein, aber wie wäre es mit Rex…"

„Ist ja was … vielleicht, wenn wir nur genug Ideen sammeln kommt was Gutes…

So, wer hat noch nichts vorgeschlagen Flora?"

„Was haltet ihr von Hibiskus?"

„Äh… ist das nicht eine Pflanze?", fragte Tonks vorsichtig.

„Ja, Na und?"

„Schon gut. Ich glaub Severus war noch nicht dran."

Snape knurrte sie an, sagte dann aber mit einem Blick auf den kleinen Hund:

„Terminator"

…

Nach einiger Zeit, sah die Liste Folgendermaßen aus:

Struppi

Fluffy II

Gerhard

Saberface

Blacky

Rex

Hibiskus

Terminator

Cerberus

Waldi

Hölli (Beide gehen auf Tonks Konto)

Dark

Merkur

Loki

Seth

Night

Köter

Anubis

Mad

Bello

Shadow

…

Dann machten die sieben Zwerge – tschuldigung, falsche Geschichte - … die sieben ANWESENDEN mal ein kleines ‚Voting' für die Namen.

Am Ende blieben drei aus den 21 Namen übrig, aus denen Harry einen wählen sollte:

Terminator der Name spricht für sich selbst,

Anubis Gott aus der ägyptischen Mythologie, Mann mit Schakalskopf

und überraschenderweise

Waldi Hund aus dem Film „7 Zwerge, Männer allein im Wald

Nach langem überlegen, wobei er sich den kleinen, dreiköpfigen Höllenhund anschaute und dieser zurückschaute meinte Harry:

„Anubis… Ich werde ihn Anubis nennen"

Daraufhin kam ein dreifaches, erfreutes, zustimmendes Bellen.

**Review:**

**natsucat: **Vielen Dank für die Review. Es ist beruhigend zu hören, dass dir die Paus nix ausgemacht hat.

Nein, es lag nicht an der WM. Es lag an den Pfingstferien und FGG und ich waren in Urlaub. Und das Wetter hat auch einiges dazu beigetragen.

Im nächsten, oder spätestens im Übernächsten Kapitel kommt das nächste Gespräch mit Voldi.


	53. Lupin merkt etwas

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich). Dieses Mal sind eigentlich nur Gespräche vorhanden. Wie ihr euch wahrscheinlich denken könnt, steht H für Harry, D für Draco und R für Remus.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Lupin merkt etwas**

Samstag 2. Oktober

Es war gerade mal drei Uhr. Harry wusste nicht, wie er die Zeit bis Voldemort mit ihm am Abend reden würde, totschlagen sollte. Nach einigem überlegen beschloss er also an den See zu gehen. Als er dann gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, klopfte es und Lupin stand davor.

R: "Hi Harry. Kann ich reinkommen?"

H: "Klar. Setz dich doch. Willst du eine Tasse Tee?"

R: "Gern. Was machst du gerade?"

Harry Dobby zu sich ruft und sich zwei Tassen Tee bringen lässt

H: "Ich wollte eigentlich zum See gehen, weil mir so langweilig ist."

R: "Dann hab ich ja Glück gehabt, denn immer wenn ich dich gesehen habe, dann warst du mit Neville oder dem jungen Malfoy zusammen."

H: "Na und?"

R: "Ich wollte mich mal wieder alleine mit dir unterhalten."

H: "Na dann hast du wirklich Glück gehabt."

R: "Wo sind eigentlich Neville und Malfoy Junior?"

H: "Neville hilft Ginny beim 'lernen' und Draco ist bei Severus, um ihm wegen seines Neonfarbenen Klassenzimmers zu helfen."

R: "Für Severus", mit einem komischen Unterton sagt "ist das wirklich dumm gelaufen. Er muss wahrscheinlich bis zu den Ferien darin unterrichten."

H: "Ich weiß. Aber ich find das nicht gerecht. Dumbledore könnte wirklich mal was für ihn tun, anstatt ihn nur auszunutzen."

R: "So kann man das nicht sagen, Harry. Severus ist freiwillig auf Dumbledores Seite gekommen, um ihm gegen Voldemort zu helfen."

Harry Augen verdreht und auf Uhr schaut

R: "Wieso verdrehst du die Augen?"

H: "Dumbledore nützt JEDEN aus."

R: "Das ist doch nur ein dummes Gerücht, Harry."

Harry aufsteht und sich das Hemd aufknöpft

H: "Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Ich muss mir nur schnell was anderes anziehen."

Lupin verstört ist

R: "Nein, nein. Mach nur. Was machst du denn heute noch, dass du dich umziehen musst?"

H: "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

R: "Ich denke ich weiß, was du heute noch machst."

Harry geschockt ist

H: "Was?"

R: "Du schleichst dich heute noch aus dem Schloss und triffst dich in Hogsmeade mit deinen Freunden aus der Schule. Hab ich Recht?"

Harry erleichtert ist

H: "Du hast vollkommen Recht. So ist es. Vor dir kann man nichts verbergen."

R: "Du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich einer der berühmten Rumtreiber war."

Harry weiter sein neues Hemd zuknöpft / Lupin Harrys Kette bemerkt

R: "Tolle Kette!"

Harry etwas nervös wird

H: "Ja!"

R: "Steht die auch für etwas?"

Harry etwas rot wird

H: "Nein… ist ja nur 'ne Schlange und ein Drache. Sie hat mir nur gefallen."

Lupin auf seine Uhr schaut

R: "Oh, schon so spät. Wie die Zeit vergangen ist. Ich muss zu Severus wegen des Experiments."

Zur selben Zeit klopfte es an der Tür und Draco kam herein.

D: "Hey Har! Endlich hat mich Onkel Sev entlassen."

Draco auf Harry zugehen will / Harry Zeichen macht, dass Draco seine Kette wegstecken soll / Lupin das bemerkt

H: "Remus", Draco sich auf Absätzen umdreht und versucht die Kette unter seinem Hemd verschwinden zu lassen

H: "du wolltest doch zu Severus gehen. Ich denke, er hat jetzt Zeit für dich."

_R: Dumbledore hat anscheinend doch recht mit den Beiden. Sie haben nämlich dieselbe Kette. OK. Es kann auch bloß ein dummer Zufall sein. Aber warum lässt sie Draco dann verschwinden? Und dann auch noch das im Sommer. Harry wäre früher nie alleine zu den Malfoys gereist. Außerdem versteht er sich plötzlich zu gut mit ihm. Ich sollte vorsichtig sein. Wer weiß, was die Malfoys wieder einmal vorhaben. Vielleicht stimmt ja wirklich das alte Sprichwort: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Aber Harry und schwul? Bei mir könnte ich es ja noch verstehen. Ich hatte nie 'ne Freundin. Aber Harry? Er hatte ja schon mindestens zwei wenn nicht sogar schon drei. Ich denke ich muss die Beiden mal genauer beobachten… _

H: "Remus… Remus! Weilst du noch unter uns?"

Lupin hochschreckt

R: "Was? Oh, ja. Das passiert mir zurzeit 'öfter'. Tschuldige, ich wollte ja gehen."

H: "Ja das wolltest du."

Lupin aufsteht und zur Tür gehen will

R: "Ach Harry? Könnte ich mir vielleicht deine KARTE für ein paar Tage ausleihen?"

H: "Was für eine KARTE?"

Harry scheinheilig fragt

R: "Na die KARTE von mir, deinem Vater, Sirius und so weiter."

H: "Ach die KARTE. Sag das doch gleich, dass du die Karte des Rumtreibers willst."

Lupin Hände zusammen ballt und 'Dampf ablässt'

H: "Klar kannst du sie dir ausleihen."

Harry Karte holt

H: "Hier!"

Lupin Karte nimmt und sich zu Harry vorbeugt

R: "Noch eine Frage Harry. Seit wann verstehst du dich eigentlich so gut mit Severus und dem jungen Malfoy?"

H: "Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich werd sie dir erzählen, wenn wir uns wieder einmal treffen."

Lupin etwas beklommen dreinschaut und zur Tür hinausgeht

D: "Meinst du, er hat was bemerkt?"

H: "Ich glaub nicht. Er hat den Kopf bestimmt mit anderen Dingen voll und kümmert sich nicht um uns. Außerdem würde er so etwas ohne Hilfe nie bemerken."

D: "Und für was hat er dann die Karte gebraucht?"

H: "Bestimmt will er mal wieder irgendwelche Schüler beobachten. Oder einfach nur erfahren, was sich in der Schule so abspielt. Wer sich mit wem trifft und so."

D: "Dann ist es ja gut."

Draco sich aufs Sofa setzt und die Beine hochlegt

D: "Ich dachte schon, Onkel Sev entlässt mich nie mehr. Kein einziger Spruch oder Trank hat geholfen."

H: "Und was hat er jetzt vor?"

D: "Ich weiß es nicht. Er wird wohl weiterhin darin unterrichten müssen."

H: "Aber es wären doch genügend andere Kerker frei. Das versteh ich nicht, dass der Schulleiter ihm keinen anderen überlässt."

Harry sich zu Draco aufs Sofa setzt und dessen Haare streichelt

H: "Na ja. Ich würde sagen, dass wir das jetzt Severus überlassen und uns besseren Dingen widmen."

Draco Arme um Harrys Hüfte legt

D: "Und was zum Beispiel?"

H: "Ich hätte an was schnelles im Bett gedacht."

Harry grinsend zum Schlafzimmer hinüber nickt

H: "Da du jetzt noch gekommen bist."

D: "Warum nicht etwas Langes?"

H: "Ich hab später noch ein Flohreden."

D: "Und das ist wichtiger als ich?"

Draco beleidigt dreinschaut

H: "Dieses Mal… eigentlich schon. Sei mir bitte nicht böse."

Harry Draco mit Hundeblick anschaut

D: "Darf ich dann wenigstens den Namen des Glücklichen erfahren, dass ich mich behaupten kann?"

H: "Du brauchst dich gegen ihn nicht zu behaupten. Es ist ja Voldemort."

D: "Oh. Das hab ich ganz vergessen. Wie konnte ich nur? Ich hab dir ja sogar mit dem Brief geholfen."

Draco Harry auf die Stirn küsst

H: "Na dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren."

D: "Du musst auch bedenken, dass wir erst wieder nach der langen Pause reinkommen müssen."

Draco auf die Verbände und Schienen anspielt, die ihm am Vortag erst abgenommen wurden

H: "Ich denke nicht, dass wir irgendwelche Startschwierigkeiten haben werden."

**natsucat: **Danke für die Review.

Ist gut, dass bei dir die Hundenamen so gut angekommen sind. War schwierig genug sich da mal was einfallen zu lassen was gleichzeitig: verrückt, seltsam, normal und Außergewöhnlich klingt.

Uns hat halt Anubis am besten gefallen.

Wir haben/hatten leider noch keine Sommerferien.

Wir sind aus Bayern und hatten Pfingstferien und da FGG und ich beide im Urlaub waren…

Bis zu den Sommerferien haben wir noch 4 Wochen.


	54. Endlich wieder Sex

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

Wer die sexuellen Handlungen immer überspringt, sollte dieses Mal das Kap auslassen.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Endlich wieder Sex**

Samstag, 2. Oktober, Abends

Sofort stand Draco auf und nahm Harry auf den Arm, um ihn ins Bett zu tragen.

"Hey, lass das. Ich bin doch viel zu schwer für dich und außerdem kann ich jetzt wieder alleine gehen."

"Aber so geht es schneller."

Beim Bett angekommen, schmiss er ihn regelrecht ins Bett, kniete sich über Harry und wollte ihm das Hemd vom Leib reißen.

"Vorsicht damit. Das brauch ich nachher noch."

Draco rutschte ein genervter Schnaufer raus, doch er KNÖPFTE das Hemd vorsichtig auf. Er selbst konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie ihn seine Kleider verließen.

Da sie ja nur wenig Zeit hatten, fing Draco gleich beim Brustbein an und drang in wenigen Minuten bis zu den Brustwarzen vor.

"Hey Har. Was soll das? Du kannst mir doch nicht die ganze Arbeit wegnehmen."

Draco schaute gespielt böse zu Harry hoch, da sich dessen Brustwarzen gleich mit der ersten Berührung verhärteten.

"Tut mir leid. Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür."

"Na gut. Dann muss ich eben zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen."

Draco setzte sich ganz ans Bettende und nahm einen von Harrys Füßen. Dann begann er auf dessen Zehen herumzuknabbern oder leckte mit seiner Zunge dazwischen durch.

"Nicht Dray… das kannst du… nicht machen."

Draco blickte nur kurz fies grinsend auf und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit. Denn wenn Draco etwas wusste, dann wusste er, wie man sein Gegenüber beim Sex quälte und ihn nicht zur Erlösung kommen ließ. Wieso würde er sonst der Sexgott von Hogwarts genannt.

"Dray… hör auf damit…"

Draco überging einfach Harrys Flehen und setzte nun seine Zunge an dessen Innenfuß an. Langsam fuhr er das ganze Bein entlang bis zu Harrys Schritt und hinterließ eine feuchte, brennende Spur.

Harry hingegen verlor dadurch beinahe die Beherrschung und krallte sich im Laken fest. Sein Atem war bereits flach und unregelmäßig.

Doch Draco beließ es dabei nicht. Obwohl er merkte, dass Harrys Erektion immer größer wurde, widmete er sich dem anderen Fuß von Harry und wiederholte die ganze Prozedur.

Das war zuviel für Harry. Langsam ließ er seine Hand an der Seite in seinen Schritt wandern und wollte sein Glied umfassen, doch Draco hatte alles mitbekommen, schnappte sich seine Hände und hielt sie nun fest. Höllisch grinsend meinte er dann nur.

"Du bist selber schuld. Du hättest mir nur ein wenig mehr Arbeit lassen müssen."

"Das werd ich dir… heimzahlen."

"Das will ich sehen."

Doch dieses Mal widmete sich Draco wirklich Harrys Erektion. Abwechselnd blies oder leckte er vorsichtig darüber. Seine Hände ließen die seines Partners los und suchten sich den Weg zu Harrys Eingang.

Keiner der Beiden merkte, wie die Zeit verging und dass es langsam auch schon dunkel wurde.

"Dray… bitte nimm mich… sofort! Lass es uns… heute einmal… hart machen."

Draco sah Harry fragend an. Früher hatte er zwar jedes seiner Opfer hart genommen, doch bei Harry war das anders. Er wollte ihm keinesfalls wehtun.

"Dray… bitte. Ich weiß sonst… nicht mehr wie lange… ich es noch aushalte."

Das wollte Draco bestimmt nicht. Er wollte Harry noch etwas leiden sehen. Also drehte er seinen Partner auf den Bauch und drang ohne Vorwarnung in ihn ein.

Harry entkam dabei ein lüsterner Schrei und er warf seinen Kopf weit nach hinten. Auf dieses Gefühl, wie ihn Draco ausfüllte, hatte er die ganzen Wochen verzichten müssen und schon kam die Wut auf Dumbledore und all die Anderen wieder hoch.

Draco kam ebenfalls die Wut hoch, da er so lange auf Harry verzichten musste. Doch nun war alles wieder gut. Er spürte wieder die Enge, die ihn verrückt werden ließ und Harrys muskulösen Körper, der vollkommen ihm hingegeben war. Langsam fing er sich nun an zu bewegen, wobei er sich mit seinen Händen neben Harry abstützte.

"Harry? Harry!"

**Review:**

**natsucat: **Wenn du noch nicht 16 bist, warum ließt du dann ne M geratete Story? Dachte die wären erst für 16 und darüber? Na ja, ist deine Sache.

Wenn du mehr über uns wissen willst, musst du öfter fragen, aber wir behalten uns natürlich das recht vor zu entscheiden, ob wir dir antworten.

Da wir jetzt dein Alter wissen, fanden wir es nur Recht und billig, dass du unseres erfährst.

FGG ist am 30. August geboren und wird dieses Jahr 18.

Ich (lenchen) bin am 31. August geboren und werde dieses Jahr 19.

Auch wenn wir ähnliche Geburtstage haben, kann ich dir versichern, dass wir nicht verwandt sind.

Wir sind im Augenblick in der 11 Klasse.

In welcher bist du?

Ich hab ICQ.

So, wir hoffen, dass wir erstmal deine Neugierde befriedigt haben.

Wie gesagt: Wenn du noch was wissen willst solltest du fragen, ob wir antworten ist die andere Frage.


	55. II Flohreden

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

**Entschuldigt, wegen der Verspätung dieses Kapitels, aber mehrer Faktoren waren dafür verantwortlich.**

**Zuerst Zeitmangel (das Kap. wurde erst sonntags geschrieben)**

**Dann Internetfehler (bei unserer Beta funktioniert zurzeit das Internet nicht)**

**Und zuletzt hat mir ziemliche Schwierigkeiten beim Hochladen bereitet.**

**Tut uns wirklich Leid und wir hoffen ihr verzeiht uns, das nächste Kapitel kommt sicherlich rechtzeitig.**

Hier ist endlich das erwartete zweite Flohreden mit Voldi. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es (fgg). Wie üblich wird H für Harry stehen, V für Voldi. Der Text im Kapitel ist von Alfred Jodokus Quack.

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**II. Flohreden**

Wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, waren Harry und Draco gerade sehr miteinander beschäftigt, als es zehn Uhr schlug.

"Harry? Harry!"

Beide erstarrten mitten in ihrer Bewegung, als die Stimme des Dunklen Lords zu hören war.

"Harry, bist du da?"

Harry konnte sich schnell wieder aus seiner Erstarrung lösen und antwortete:

"Ja, ja ich bin da. Einen kleinen Moment noch."

Hilfe suchend blickte er dann zu Draco, um von ihm ein paar gute Zaubersprüche zu bekommen, die gegen seinen Ständer, die aufgeschwollenen Lippen und die Schweißperlen an seinem Körper halfen. Harry hatte Glück, denn Draco hatte auch ein paar gute Zaubersprüche zur Hand und so waren diese Probleme schnell behoben.

Kaum eine Minute später stand Harry dann auch schon vor dem Kamin und begrüßte Voldemort. Draco hingegen ließ sich noch einmal zurück ins Bett sinken, ließ seine Hand nach unten in seinen Schritt wandern und führte das, was Beide begonnen hatten, zu Ende.

Inzwischen bei Harry und Voldemort.

H: "Hallo Tom! Wie geht es dir?"

V: "Danke der Nachfrage, den Umständen entsprechend, … Gut."

H: "Was soll das heißen?"

V: "Na ja, ich weiß vor lauter Arbeit nicht wie mir der Kopf steht und zudem hab ich auch kaum zuverlässige Leute, die ich auf so etwas ansetzen könnte."

H: "Auf was denn?"

V: "1. Warum du eigentlich mein Sohn bist und 2. um bestimmte Personen aufzusuchen. Hach… es ist so schwer, eine so bedeutende Person wie ich zu sein."

H: "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du so viel Arbeit haben kannst. OK. Ein paar Leutchen killen oder verhören."

V: "So einfach ist das auch nicht. Man muss als erstes den Mord bei bestimmten Personen gut planen, damit auch alles klappt. Dann muss man gut ausgewählte Personen auf sie ansetzten, wenn man es nicht gerade selbst erledigt. Und dann muss man zuletzt gut aufräumen. Man hat dabei sehr viel zu beachten. Auch bei den Verhören muss man darauf achten, dass es nur wenige Außenstehende mitbekommen und dass der zu Verhörende nicht irgendwie irrewird."

H: "Wow. Das ist wirklich viel zu beachten. Das hätte ich gar nicht gedacht."

V: Ihm alles etwas unangenehm ist

"Na ja. So ist es nun mal. Aber lass uns nicht immer nur über mich reden sondern auch einmal über dich. Wie läuft es so bei dir?"

H: "Geht schon."

V: "Was heißt 'geht schon'?"

H: "Ich bin immer noch ziemlich sauer auf McGonagal und die Anderen."

V: Glücklich über Themenwechsel ist

"Das wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch. So lange mit Verbänden und Krücken rumlaufen zu müssen. Das ist ja eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt…"

Von Harry unterbrochen wird

H: "Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Es ist wegen etwas anderem."

V: "Was? Was soll das heißen? Du musstest doch mit Krücken und Verbänden rumlaufen, oder?"

H: "Ja schon. Aber es ist wegen einer Sache, die ich dir…"

V: Harry mit einem liebevollen Lächeln ansieht und eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung aufbauen will

"Harry, du kannst mir jetzt alles sagen. Nun, da du mein Sohn bist, sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben."

H: Voldemort etwas skeptisch ansieht

"Ich konnte… ich…"

sehr streng nachdenkt

"Ich konnte die ganze Zeit über nicht mit Draco schlafen."

auf einen Wutanfall von Voldemort wartet

V: "Oh, das ist auch ein guter Grund dafür.

Voldemort etwas nachdenkt/ Harry überrascht ist

H: "Was denn! Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?"

V: "Wieso sollte ich das sein?"

H: "Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass du gegen unsere Beziehung bist. Und außerdem kenne ich dich nur als jemand, der bei jeder Kleinigkeit ausrastet."

V: "Aber Harry. Ich bin doch dein Vater. Und als solcher steht man immer hinter seinem Sohn. Obwohl… bei meinem Vater war das nicht so."

Draco gerade aus Harrys Schlafzimmer schleicht, da er noch mit Anubis gespielt hatte

V: "Wie geht es eigentlich Draco?"

H: "Was? Ach ganz gut. Er wollte nur gerne mit mir heute Abend noch etwas unternehmen."

V: "Was ist eigentlich in Hogwarts so los?"

H: "Nichts. Immer nur derselbe laaaaaaa…"

Anubis sich mit einem Maul in Harrys Pobacke verbissen hat und in den anderen eine Leine und einen Ball hält

Voldemort erschrocken ist/ Harry sich von Anubis befreit und seinen Po reibt

V: "Was ist los Harry?"

H: "Aua. Dieses blöde Vieh. Sie haben mir für den nächsten Monat einen Höllenhund zum aufpassen gegeben."

V: erleichtert ist

"Einen Höllenhund? Hast auch DU ihm seinen Namen geben dürfen?"

H: "Ja. Er heißt Anubis. Wieso fragst du?"

V: "Diese Tiere sind zwar biestig, doch sie sind auch sehr anhänglich. Zwar nur an die Person, die ihm den Namen gibt, doch sie sind es. Wenn sie dann auch erst einmal ihren Herrn gefunden haben, kann man sie nur schwer wieder von ihm weg bringen."

H: "Waaas? Das haben sie mir nicht gesagt. Warum passiert immer nur mir so etwas? Muss ich jetzt bis an mein Lebensende mit diesem Ding da leben?"

V: "Nein, musst du nicht. Aber es kann auch sehr hilfreich sein, einen Höllenhund zu besitzen. Es gibt nicht viele davon."

H: mit der Hand immer wieder Anubis wegschiebt

"Anubis, aus! Dad? Oh Tom. Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht…"

V: "Ist schon gut Harry. Du kannst mich nennen wie du willst. Wenn du soweit bist, dann kannst du mich auch Dad nennen. Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

H: "Wie soll ich sagen… mir ist aufgefallen, das meine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten immer größer werden, ohne dass ich etwas dafür mache."

V: etwas darüber nachdenkt

"Wann ist dir das aufgefallen?"

H: "Kurz nach dem Bluttest."

V: "Es kann gut möglich sein, dass deine passiven Kräfte oder diese, die du noch nicht entdeckt hast, durch den Bluttest aktiviert wurden und mit der Zeit stärker werden. Es kann auch sein, dass durch den Bluttest noch ein paar Kräfte übertragen wurden. Wenn du willst, können wir einen Test machen."

H: "Was für einen Test?"

V: "So einen, der die aktiven und passiven Kräfte herausfindet und anzeigt. Außerdem würde ich auch noch gerne deiner Aura etwas Zeit opfern, da diese beim Bluttest sehr interessant war."

H: nur schwer ein Gähnen unterdrücken kann

"Das können wir schon machen. Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns ein andermal weiter unterhalten? Es ist sehr spät geworden."

V: "Ich hab nichts dagegen. Also pass auf dich auf Harry."

schon aus dem Feuer verschwinden will

H: "Dad? Gute Nacht."

V: "Gute Nacht Harry."

Das grüne Feuer erlosch in den Kaminen und beide standen fast gleichzeitig vom Boden auf und setzten sich auf die Couch, um noch eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach zu hängen. Letztendlich schliefen Beide darauf ein.

In dieser Nacht schlief Voldemort sehr ruhig. Er hatte endlich seinen Sohn und Nachfolger gefunden, der ihn auch als Vater annahm und der Traum, den er träumte, war auch nicht schlecht. Er war gerade dabei, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und teilte gerade Harry seine ausgeklügelten Pläne mit. Über Harrys Gesicht kam ein breites Grinsen und auch der Dunkle Lord fing an zu grinsen. Nicht nur im Traum, auch in der Realität. Je breiter sein grinsen über die Umsetzung seines Planes wurde, desto lauter drang eine Melodie an sein inneres Ohr.

Warum bin so fröhlich, so fröhlich, so fröhlich  
bin ausgesprochen fröhlich, so fröhlich war ich nie  
ich war schon öfter fröhlich,  
ganz fröhlich, ganz fröhlich,  
doch so verblüffend fröhlich war ich bis heut noch nie

Ich bin auch schon mal traurig,  
so abgrundtief traurig,  
dann bin ich schaurig traurig,  
dann tut mir alles weh

Bin manchmal leicht neurotisch,  
psychotisch und chaotisch,  
war wirklich nie okotisch,  
doch heut bin ich ok

Bin ich deshalb so fröhlich,   
so fröhlich, so fröhlich,  
fast übertrieben fröhlich,  
so fröhlich war ich nie

Heut bin ich nicht verschlossen,  
kein bisschen verschlossen,  
ich bin auch nicht verdrossen,  
das ist mir anzusehen

Heut bin ich ganz gelassen,  
erstaunlich gelassen,  
ich kann es gar nicht fassen,  
ich kann es nicht verstehen

Bin ich deshalb so fröhlich,  
so fröhlich, so fröhlich,  
fast übertrieben fröhlich,  
so fröhlich war ich nie

**Review:**

**natsucat: **Vielen Dank für die Review. Wir freuen uns immer über deine Review, weil uns das sagt, dass zumindest jemand unsere Story ließ und einigermaßen gut findet.

Das mit den Antworten haben wir ja gern gemacht. Ja, die Ratrings können schon verwirrend sein.

Mit dem Gespräch: Das tut uns leid, aber da FGG letztes Wochenende kaum zum schreiben gekommen ist (sie musste das Kapitel Sonntagabend schreiben), mussten wir das Gespräch etwas nach hinten schieben, aber jetzt ist es ja da.

Viel spaß noch beim Weiterlesen

lenchen


	56. Snape rastet aus, die Zweite

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Snape rastet aus, die Zweite**

Dienstag, 5. Oktober

15:45

Hogwarts

Kerker

Zaubertrankklassenzimmer:

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertranklehrer und gerade bei der Ausübung seines Jobs, war noch immer genervt.

Seit dem Dienstag vor sieben Tagen gegen Ende der neunten Schulstunde, war er mehr als genervt.

_ Seit sieben Tagen nun war SEIN Klassenzimmer BUNT!_

_Nicht nur dass, sondern NEONFARBENUnd er durfte nicht anderswo unterrichten, da der alte Knacker es ihm ausdrücklich verboten hatte._

_Zum Glück gab es ja immer noch die Schüler, die seine Laune ausbaden _durften (fiesgrinst)_. Gerade hatte er wieder mal einen Haufen von unfähigen Schülern: Zweitklässlern aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, wobei die Ravenclaws das kleinere Übel waren._

_Auf Hufflepuffs war er seit letzter Woche sogar noch schlechter zu sprechen als auf Gryffindors…_

_Wenn er nur an den Hufflepuff Drittklässler dachte, der sein Klassenzimmer VERUNSTALTET hatte, überkam ihn das Verlangen, die Schüler, insbesondere diesen, zu vergiften… natürlich mit ein paar Ausnahmen und zwar:_

_dem größten Teil der Slytherins und _

_vereinzelten anderen Schülern … _

Snapes Laune besserte sich ein wenig, als er im Klassenzimmer herum sah und feststellte, dass die Schüler ziemlich verzweifelt aussahen.

Er hatte ihnen nämlich einen Trank zum brauen gegeben, den keiner von ihnen brauen konnte, da ihnen das nötige Wissen fehlte.

Doch am Ende der Stunde, als er die Tränke kontrollierte und den Schülern mit Freude viele Punkte abzog und ihnen schlechte Bewertungen auf die Tagesarbeit gab, kam er zur letzen Schülerin, einer Hufflepuff oder besser gesagt zu ihrem Trank.

Dieser Trank… war absolut… richtig! Nicht der kleinste Fehler … er selbst hätte es nicht besser machen können …

Das war zuviel!

Der Ganze Ärger und Stress der letzen Woche und die Abscheu gegenüber der Farbgebung seines Klassenzimmers, suchten einen Ausweg.

Sie fanden Einen in Snapes Magie, die anfing wild durchs Klassenzimmer zu wüten.

Sie zerstörte Stühle, Tische und Kessel.

Sämtliche Schüler, hatten ihre Sachen gepackt und waren geflohen, als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

Snape bemerkte dies nicht wirklich, er wusste nur, dass sich keine Person mehr im Raum befand und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Damit schickte er Fluch um Fluch auf Wände, Möbelstücke, Decke und Fußboden bis er erschöpft an einer Wand zusammensackte.

In genau diesem Moment,

in dem er wieder zu Verstand kam,

sich den Schaden besah und

geschockt feststellte, dass die Neonfarben verschwunden waren,

läutete die Schulglocke.

Bei dem Gedanken nun endlich die Neonfarben los zu sein und an die nächste Klasse, die den Verursacher der Farbgebung beinhaltete, zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht ein bösartiges Grinsen und er stand mit neu gewonnenem Elan auf.

Es gab eine Klasse zu quälen!

Dann ließ er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes das zerstörte Zaubertrankklassenzimmer sich nach und nach selbst reparieren, während er selbst einen Energie-Wiederauffrischungs-Trank konsumierte.

Als dies geschehen war, ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Pult fallen und mit einem kleinen Zauber öffnete er die Tür.

Während dieses ganzen Geschehens war das Grinsen nicht von seinen Lippen verschwunden.

Was die Schüler auch sofort nach ihrem Eintreten bemerkten und es mit der Angst zu tun bekamen.

Als der letzte Schüler den Klassenraum betreten hatte, ließ Snape die Türe mit einem Winken seines Zauberstabes zuknallen.

Nun bekamen die Schüler es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun, denn ihr gefürchteter Zaubertranklehrer hatte noch immer nichts gesagt, sonder nur bösartig vor sich hingegrinst.

Auf einmal wurden sie von Snapes Stimme aus ihren angsterfüllten Gedankengängen gerissen, wobei er verkündete, dass sie endlich mit der Arbeit anfangen sollten.

Der Trank für diese Stunde stand an der Tafel.

Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten des Brauens, wurde den Schülern klar, warum Snape so grinste.

„Dieser Trank", begann er, „hat bei jedem eine andere Wirkung.

Im Allgemeinen kann man aber sagen, dass die Person, die mit dem Trank in Berührung kommt Veränderungen an Gesicht, Haaren, Nägeln und Zähnen erleiden kann.

Der Trank verändert die Person auf eine Weise, die die Person absolut verabscheut.

Der Trank wirkt für 72 Stunden, außer es wird das Gegenmittel eingenommen, dann sind es nur 13 Stunden.

Eine weitere Eigenschaft des Trankes ist, dass man seine Ergebnisse nicht verstecken kann.

Weder mit Make-up, Glamourie Zaubern oder Tränken.

Sie werden am Ende der Stunde den Trank selbst testen und mir eine beschriftete Phiole zur Korrektur geben.

Ferner werden sie einen Aufsatz über den Trank schreiben und die Effekte auf sie selbst genau beschreiben. Ich erwarte mindestens 2 Rollen Pergament von jedem von ihnen."

Damit ließ Severus Snape die geschockte Klasse stehen.

_ Wir müssen die Tränke selber trinken? _, dachten die meisten panisch und verzweifelt, da selbst, wenn ihnen der Trank richtig gelang sie mit den Konsequenzen für 72 Stunden leben mussten…

Etwa in der Mitte der Stunde, klopfte es plötzlich.

„Herein", meinte Snape.

Der Direktor von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore kam zur Tür herein.

„Guten Tag Severus."

„Guten Tag Albus, was verschafft mir die _Ehre_ deines Besuchs?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Nun… deine letzte Klasse war etwas… verstört, deshalb wollte ich nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Wie du siehst ist alles in _BESTER_ Ordnung.

_Oder etwa nicht, Klasse?_", fragte Snape.

Bei seinem Blick meinten die Schüler, dass es besser war ihm zuzustimmen und sagte zum Direktor:

„Natürlich …", „Alles in Ordnung…" oder einer sogar: „Hil… Autsch… Alles BESTENS"

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt … Entschuldige bitte die Störung", meinte der Direktor.

„Kein Problem Albus, wenn es dir jetzt nichts ausmacht zu gehen, da die Schüler sich auf ihre Tränke konzentrieren sollen."

„Gut … Wiedersehen Severus"

„Wiedersehen Direktor"

Am Ende der Stunde hatten alle Schüler je zwei Phiolen abgefüllt und eine davon beschriftet und auf Snapes Tisch gestellt.

Dieser räumte sie kurz, in den Vorbereitungsraum und kam dann zur Klasse zurück, um sich die Einnahme des Trankes anzusehen.

„So, nun trinken sie alle die zweite Phiole und dann dürfen sie zusammenräumen.

Wenn sie fertig sind, kommen sie nach Vorne und zeigen mir ihre Veränderungen.

Falls einer von ihnen sich selbst vergiftet hat, wird es so am schnellsten bemerkt"

_ Und ich kann mir anschauen, wie sich die Tölpel selbst verunstaltet haben! _, dachte Snape grinsend.

Alle Schüler tranken den Trank auf Ex.

Dann begannen sie zusammenzuräumen.

Nach dem etwa 5/8 der Klasse draußen waren und Snape einige mentale Lachanfälle auf deren Kosten gehabt hatte…

Der Schüler aus Hufflepuff, der schon letzte Woche Mist gebaut hatte, stolperte.

Das wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, hätte er nicht den restlichen Trank in seinem Kessel in der Hand gehabt.

Und dieser ihm nicht ausgekommen wäre.

Und sich nicht auf Severus Snape verteilt hätte.

Da dieser aber gerade den Mund aufmachte, um jemanden anzuschreien, kam etwas Trank in seinen Mund.

Und er verschluckte ihn.

ZUFÄLLE GIBT´S tztztz

Die Schüler erstarrten.

Snape säuberte sich mit einem leisen „Scrougrifio" und einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

Dann meinte er: „50 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff, wegen Angriffs auf einen Lehrer mit einem wahrscheinlich falsch gebrauten Trank.

Zusätzlich werden sie einen Monat lang nachsitzen.

Ich habe gehört, dass Mdm. Pince die Bibliothek aufstocken und umsortieren will, deshalb werden sie ihr helfen" bösebösegrinst

Dann sagte er mit einer Zuckersüßen Stimme, die in den Schülern unvorstellbares grauen erweckte: „Sollten sie mir noch einmal in die Quere kommen, wird nachsitzen ihr kleinstes Problem sein" und an die gesamte Klasse gewandt knurrte er:

„Gehen sie!"

Was sich die Schüler natürlich nicht zweimal sagen ließen und alles stehen und liegen ließen, sich ihre Sachen schnappten und verschwanden.

Nachdem alle draußen waren, ließ Snape die Tür zuschlagen.

Dann dachte er: _ Hoffentlich hat dieser unfähige Tölpel den Trank nicht richtig gebraut! Ich weiß nämlich nicht mehr genau, wo das Gegenmittel steht… _

Snape ließ einen Spiegel erscheinen und betrachtete sich selbst.

_ Er HAT den Trank richtig gebraut. ,_ dachte Snape mit einem seufzen.

Sein Gesicht hatte sich verändert:

Die Wimpern waren länger und Blond geworden.

Seine Lippen wurden nun von neonblauen Lippenstift gefärbt.

Als er sein Spiegelbild anknurrte, bemerkte er, dass sich seine Zähne ebenfalls verändert hatten.

Sie waren schwarz… tiefschwarz.

Seine Haare, waren wenigstens unverändert, bemerkte er, als er sich mit einer Hand hindurch fuhr, wobei er mit schrecken feststellte, dass seine Fingernägel

a) länger geworden waren

b) gestreift waren und zwar

c) in schwarz und PINK

Schnell ließ er an der Tafel einen Text erscheinen, öffnete die Klassenzimmertür und verschwand dann schnell in der Tür zum Vorbereitungsraum, um nach dem Gegenmittel zu suchen, das sich irgendwo in seinen privaten Beständen befand.

Als die Schüler ins Klassenzimmer kamen, bemerkten sie zuerst die Unordnung die darin herrschte und dann die Anweisungen an der Tafel, die sie auch befolgten, wobei diese sich von selbst veränderten, sobald ihnen genüge getan wurden.

Sie lauteten:

Setzten Sie sich

Seien Sie ruhig

Räumen Sie das Klassenzimmer auf

RUHE

Gehen Sie in die Bibliothek und schreiben sie dort einen drei Pergamentrollenlangen Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Arten von Aufpäppeltränken und deren unterschiedliche Wirkungsweisen.

RAUS!

Logischerweise erschien der Tränkemeister nicht zum Abendessen sondern tauchte erst am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück wieder auf.

Die Drittklässler aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff ernteten die nächsten drei tage viel Spott, vor allem von den Slytherins, wegen ihres Aussehens.

Denn zum Leidwesen aller, hatten ihre Tränke funktioniert.

Der unglückliche Hufflepuff durfte den nächsten Monat Mdm. Pince helfen neue Bücher zu katalogisieren und die Bibliothek umzustellen.

Außerdem nahm er sich Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke und wurde um den Meister der Zaubertränke SEHR Vorsichtig und machte möglichst keine Geräusche um diesen herum. Auch sprang er diesem immer aus dem Weg, um ihm freie Bahn zu verschaffen, auch wenn er so einigen Leuten auf die Zehen trat und in sie hineinstolperte.


	57. Briefe von niemandem tschuldigung

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Briefe von niemandem … tschuldigung … JEMANDEM**

Hogwarts

Große Halle:

Mittwoch, 6. Oktober

Frühstück:

Harry, Draco und Neville waren, an diesem Mittwochmorgen, früher aufgestanden als sonst und waren so schon um 8:00 beim Frühstück.

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, kamen schon einige Eulen auf sie zugeflogen.

Zwei Eulen mit dem _Tagespropheten_ für Neville und Draco.

Eine Eule mit einem Brief für Draco von seiner Mutter, in dem sie sich über sein Befinden erkundigte.

Drei Eulen für Neville mit einem großen Paket, voller Sachen, die er bei seiner Großmutter vergessen hatte und von denen ihm erst neulich aufgefallen war, dass sie fehlten.

Eine graue, wichtig aussehende Eule mit einem Brief für Harry, der das Siegel von Gringotts trug.

Da er diesen nicht am Frühstückstisch öffnen wollte, meinte er zu den Anderen:

„Draco, Neville? Wie wäre es, wenn wir schnell frühstücken und dann hochgehen? Dann kann Neville seine Sachen verstauen und Draco und ich können in Ruhe unsere Post lesen und beantworten."

Beide stimmten dem zu.

Praktikant Potters Räume:

Neville war in seine Räume gegangen und hatte sich schon mal bis zur zweiten Stunde verabschiedet, da er die Sachen noch gut wegräumen musste und die mutierte Teufelsschlinge noch Wasser und Fleisch bräuchte.

Als Draco und Harry im Wohnzimmer ankamen, wurden sie erstmal von einem stürmischen Anubis begrüßt. Woraufhin Harry schnell den Dreier-Wassernapf auffüllte und einen weiteren Dreier Futternapf heraufbeschwor, damit er einstweilen seine Ruhe hatte.

Dann setzte er sich mit Draco auf die Couch und jeder von ihnen packte seinen Brief aus.

Während Harry noch seinen sehr dicken Brief las, beantwortete Draco schnell den Brief seiner Mutter.

Als er fertig war, sah er wie Harry verstört auf den Brief schaute und zwischen mehreren Blättern immer wieder hin und her blättert.

„Was hast du Grünauge? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er leicht besorgt.

„Uhm… Wie man ´s nimmt… Hier lies mal.", damit reichte er ihm den Brief von Gringotts.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry James Potter!

Wir möchten Sie hiermit informieren, dass nun ein vollständiges Register über Ihre Finanzen, Anlagen (Ordner kann nur innerhalb der Mauern von Gringotts eingesehen werden), Grundstücke und Gebäude angefertigt werden konnten.

Grobes Register wurde angefügt, näheres erfahren Sie bei Ihrem Vermögensberater.

Ihr gesamtes Bar Vermögen haben wir in separaten Listen aufgeführt.

Wir informieren Sie auch hiermit, dass monatlich ein gewisser Betrag für die Verwaltung Ihres Besitzes und für Ihre Verliese aus einem Ihrer Konten Ihrer Wahl abgebucht wird.

Wir empfehlen das Verlies der Potters, das eigens für derartige Zwecke von Ihren Vorfahren eingerichtet wurde.

Falls Fragen auftreten, wenden Sie sich bitte an einen der Kobolde von Gringotts.

Außerdem möchten wir Sie bitten, einen Vermögensberater (gleichzeitig Ihr persönlicher Ansprechpartner aus Gringotts) auszuwählen, dieser wird sich dann ausschließlich um Ihr Vermögen und dessen Verwaltung kümmern.

Natürlich werden alle Ihre Unterlagen diskret behandelt und dann von Ihrem Vermögensverwalter, solange Sie es wollen, unter Verschluss gehalten.

Selbst wenn das Ministerium danach fragt, wird er ohne Ihre Erlaubnis keine spezifischen Informationen preisgeben.

Wir wünschen Ihnen noch einen guten und erfolgreichen Tag.

Gringotts

i. A.

Mr. Goldhand

P.S.: Baldige Antwort ist erforderlich!

**Anlagen:**

-Liste von Grundstücken & Beschreibung & Lageplan

-Liste von Vermieteten oder Leerstehenden Gebäuden & Beschreibung & Bild & Lageplan & Plan von Gebäude (falls vorhanden)

-Liste über Barvermögen von Blacks

-Liste über Barvermögen der Potters

-Erklärung über gesondertes Potterverlies

-Liste über monatliche Kosten, die an Gringotts erstattet werden müssen.

-Liste mit möglichen Vermögensberatern

Nachdem Draco mit dem lesen fertig war und die 7 Anlagenblätter überflogen hatte, meinte er lächelnd:

„Lass mich raten, dein Problem ist a)dass du nicht genau weißt, was die von dir wollen, b) was du damit anfangen sollst und c) was du antworten sollst.

Hab ich recht?"

„Ja", gab Harry kleinlaut zu.

„Kannst du mir helfen?", fragte er verlegen nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Natürlich, solange du nichts dagegen hast, dass ich deine Akten einsehe…", fing Draco vorsichtig an.

„Nein, hab ich nicht, ich vertrau dir doch Dray", meinte Harry überzeugt.

„Danke…", strahlte Draco, „Du kannst auch Onkel Sev um Hilfe fragen, der hilft dir sicher, vor allem seit sich seine Laune etwas gehoben hat."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Er hat mir heute früh erzählt, dass sein Klassenzimmer wieder normal ist, auch wenn er die näheren Umstände, wie es dazu gekommen ist verschweigt. Außerdem scheint ihn das Aussehen der Drittklässler aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff zu freuen."

„Ach so. Das ist gut… dann ist er wenigstens wieder ansprechbar."

„Jupp."

„Zurück zu dem Brief."

„Ok."

„Wir sollten ihn uns heute Abend noch mal vornehmen und dann helfe ich dir mit der Antwort. Außerdem kann ich dir dann ein bisschen was über die ganzen Sachen, die mit so was zusammen hängen erklären, damit du dann nicht mehr ganz so verloren bist und irgendwann dies alles selber regeln kannst."

„Danke Dray!", damit umarmte Harry Draco und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als er den Kuss aber gerade vertiefen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf seine Uhr (Wanduhr) und er erschrak.

In 3 Minuten fing ihr Unterricht an!

Das sagte er schnell noch Draco.

Dann schnappten sich beide ihre Taschen und sprinteten zu den jeweiligen Klassenräumen.

Hogwarts:

Praktikant Potters Räume:

Donnerstag, 7. Oktober

Nach dem Abendessen

Dadurch, dass sie am gestrigen Abend nicht mehr dazu gekommen waren, dass Draco seine Erklärungen beendete und sie den Antwortbrief für Gringotts fertig schrieben, waren sie schon wieder damit beschäftigt.

Was sie bisher geschrieben hatten:

An die Bank Gringotts,

danke für Ihr informatives Schreiben.

Zu der Abbuchung der Kosten an Ihre Bank:

Es ist in Ordnung diesen Betrag aus dem von Ihnen erwähnten Verlies der Potters abzubuchen.

Zu dem Vermögensverwalter:

Allerdings hatten die Beiden heute in ihrer Bibliothekszeit ein Buch ausgegraben, das Harry sicher helfen würde:

„Geschäftlich Kommunikation mit Gringotts Kobolden

Für Anfänger"

von Alister K. Moneybag

Nachdem Draco fertig war mit Erklären und Harry das Gefühl hatte, wenigstens die Grundprinzipien verstanden zu haben, schrieben sie den Brief noch fertig.

An die Bank Gringotts,

danke für Ihr informatives Schreiben.

Zu der Abbuchung der Kosten an Ihre Bank:

Es ist in Ordnung diesen Betrag aus dem von Ihnen erwähnten Verlies der Potters abzubuchen.

Zu dem Vermögensverwalter:

Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Mr. Griphhook den Posten übernehmen würde.

Wenn es diesem Recht ist, soll er mich baldigst per Eulenpost kontaktieren oder nach Hogwarts kommen, um über sein Honorar und die Einzelheiten dieser Position zu sprechen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Harry J. Potter

Dann trennten sich die Beiden, da Harry noch mit Anubis Gassi gehen musste – damit dieser nicht schon wieder seine Wohnung verschandelte und da das laut dem Buch, das er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, der einfachste Weg war einen Höllenhund stubenrein zu bekommen: Viel Bewegung mit Herrchen (gezwungenermaßen Harry, wie ihm Tom ja erklärt hatte) – Was auch noch den positiven Nebeneffekt hatte, dass Anubis weniger aufgedreht war.

Draco versprach Harry im Hinausgehen dann auch noch, den Brief schnell in der Eulerei mit Hedwig abzuschicken, bevor er sich seinem Projekt widmete, bis Harry zurückkommen würde, damit sich beide interessanteren Tätigkeiten zuwenden konnten.

Harry machte sich eine mentale Notiz seinen Tarnumhang nicht zu vergessen.

Harry hatte in der letzte Woche Anubis erfolgreich dazu gebracht, seine beiden Schlangen nicht als Beute, sondern als Freunde anzusehen. Er hatte nämlich die Beiden aus ihrem Terrarium gelassen, damit sie selbst jagen konnten und sich nicht allzu sehr langweilten.

Er hatte dazu allerdings ein paar Veränderungen an seinem Portrait und dem Terrarium vornehmen müssen.

Zuerst hatte er das Terrarium von seinem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer übergesiedelt.

Dann hatte er im Glas einen Ein- und Ausgang für die Schlangen geschaffen.

- Nebenbei hatte er ihnen das Versprechen abgenommen keine Menschen zu beißen, genauso wenig Anubis, Hedwig oder irgendwelche anderen Tiere, die nicht ihre übliche Beute waren (Also Ratten, Mäuse und Insekten).

Dem Ganzen Stimmten die Beiden schnell zu. –

Dann hatte er neben dem Portrait ein kleines Loch in die Wand gemacht, dass von den Schlangen durch ein gehisstes „Nach draußen" bzw. „Nach Hause" aktiviert werden konnte und sich, nachdem die Schlangen passiert hatten von selbst wieder schloss und schallundurchlässig war.

**Wichtig: **Da FGG vergessen hat mir das nächste Kapitel zu geben, bevor sie in den Urlaub fährt, wird das nächste Kapitel etwas später kommen.

**Review:**

**natsucat:** Hast ja jetzt die Kapitel lesen können. Hoffe dein Computer macht dir nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten.

Freut uns, dass du unsere FF liebst.

Hoffe du schreibst bald wieder.


	58. Der Zeh

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

**_Sorry_**, dass ihr auf dieses Kapitel so lange warten musstet, aber ich war letzte Woche in Rom und bin deshalb nicht zum schreiben gekommen.  Da das nächste Kapitel auch noch nicht fertig ist, gibt es erst wieder nächsten Samstag was. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das und bleibt uns weiterhin treu. fgg

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Der Zeh**

Am Freitag, den 8. Oktober schickten Draco und Harry je einen Brief ab.

Draco an Blaise Zabini und

Harry an Fred und George Weasley.

Hallo Blaise!

Treffen wir uns morgen um elf in den Drei Besen

in Hogsmeade zum Mittagessen?

Harry und die Zwillinge werden wahrscheinlich auch da sein.

Danach könnten wir ja noch was zu fünft unternehmen.

Antworte bitte bald

Draco Malfoy

Hey Gred, Hey Feorge!

Habt ihr Lust euch mit mir, Draco

und vielleicht Blaise

Morgen um elf in den drei Besen zu treffen?

Wir wollten mit euch Mittagessen

und danach noch was unternehmen.

Harry

Diese Briefe bekam Dracos Eule mit, da Hedwig noch mit dem Brief für Gringotts unterwegs war.

Da sie die Briefe am frühen Morgen abgeschickt hatten, überraschte es sie nicht, dass sie die Antworten noch am Gleichen Nachmittag erhielten.

Also stand es fest: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred & George würden sich am nächsten Tag in den drei Besen treffen.

Genau zur selben Zeit, als die Drei Praktikanten ihre Post am Morgen abschickten, klopfte eine hektische Eule an das Schlafzimmerfenster des Zaubertrankprofessors und riss diesen somit aus einem erholsamen, feuchten Traum.

"Was zum… oh diese blöden Mistviecher. Können einen nicht einmal eine Sekunde Schlaf gönnen… von welchem Idioten dieses Viech wohl wieder ist?"

Snape stand fluchend von seinem Bett auf und trottete zum Fenster. Mit aller Ruhe öffnete er es und erkannte beim Hereinfliegen die Eule.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert, dass mir Lucius eine Eule schickt?"

Snape band den Brief von dem Bein der Eule, die es sich auf dem Bettgestell gemütlich gemacht hatte, los und begann zu lesen.

Severus,

Ich bitte dich heute nach dem Unterricht nach Malfoy-Manor zu kommen, um mit mir etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Es geht hierbei um meine Gesundheit.

Unter diesen Zeilen befand sich das wohlbekannte Zeichen des Dunklen Lords, das Snape sehr gut kannte.

Sofort war Snape hellwach. Was könnte seinem Meister wieder zugestoßen sein? Er überlegte auch, ob er Dumbledore etwas Unaufschiebbares in Gringotts oder dem Ministerium vortäuschen sollte und sofort nach Malfoy-Manor reisen sollte. Doch ihm kam, dass das vielleicht Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken könnte und so zog er sich mürrisch an und trottete anschließend zu seinem Klassenzimmer, wo schon die Viertklässler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff warteten.

Als er dann endlich frei hatte, machte er sich nach Hogsmeade auf, um von dort aus nach Malfoy-Manor zu apparieren. Dort angekommen, wurde er bereits von Voldemort erwartet.

"Ah, da bist du ja Severus. Wie geht es meinem Sohn?"

"Recht gut, würde ich sagen. Aber weshalb habt ihr mich herbestellt?"

"Lass uns zuerst in meine Räume gehen."

Voldemort führte Snape in sein Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Es ist wegen meinem Zeh. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass mir ein Wal diesen abgebissen hat, als ich auf Jagd war."

"Ja das habt ihr Meister. Aber weshalb habt ihr mich her berufen?"

"Ich habe schon alle möglichen Zauber ausprobiert, die ich kannte und die ich in der Bibliothek finden konnte. Doch keiner hat geholfen, mir wieder einen Zeh wachsen zu lassen."

"Und ich soll jetzt einen Trank brauen, der euch wieder einen Zeh wachsen lässt."

"Du hast es erfasst. Also weißt du einen Trank?"

"Nun… ein solcher ist mir eigentlich nicht bekannt. Ich denke ich werde erst einmal in den Bibliotheken der Malfoys nachschlagen."

Voldemort nickte nur zustimmend, worauf Snape aus dem Zimmer verschwand und die Treppe hinauf schritt.

"Tag Lucius."

"Severus, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass du gekommen bist. Was machst du hier?"

"Der Meister hat mich wegen seines Zehs um Hilfe gebeten. Ich wollte gerade in die Bibliothek, um einen passenden Trank zur Heilung dafür finden."

"Dann viel Glück. Falls du Hilfe benötigst, Narzissa ist im Salon. Oder du kannst genau so gut auch einen Hauselfen für die kleineren Dienste rufen. Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, weil ich jetzt gleich ins Ministerium muss."

"Danke Lucius, aber ich werd schon zu Recht kommen."

Irgendwann am Abend drang ein beißender Geruch in Voldemorts Zimmer.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?"

Er trat in den Gang hinaus und folgte, wie auch Narzissa, dem Gestank in die Bibliothek und zu Snape.

Während Voldemort sprach, blickte Narzissa Snape nur verstört an.

"Was zum Teufel machst du da Severus?"

"Ich habe endlich einen Trank gefunden, der euch vielleicht helfen kann, Meister."

"So, so. Und was ist das für ein Trank wenn ich fragen darf? Denn er kommt mir nicht sehr geheuer vor und ich bin ja schließlich derjenige, der ihn schlucken muss. Also?"

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade angenehm riecht. Aber ihr dürft beruhigt sein, denn in den Büchern steht, dass man diese Tränke ruhig mit anderen Heiltränken vermischen darf. Es muss nur auf die richtige Reihenfolge und Dosierung geachtet werden."

"Ja schon gut. Doch was sind das nun für Tränke?"

Voldemort wurde langsam ungeduldig und das brachte er auch zum Ausdruck. Narzissa hörte ausnahmsweise einfach dem Gespräch zu.

"Es ist einmal ein Knochenwachstrank, der fehlende Knochen wieder wachsen lässt und zum anderen ein komplizierter Gewebeaufbautrank, um die Muskeln und die Haut über die Knochen wachsen zu lassen."

"Und wann ist er fertig?"

"In cirka einer Stunde."

"Waaas? So lange noch? Kann man das nicht verkürzen?"

"Tut mir Leid, Meister. Ihr solltet euch vielleicht jetzt noch ein wenig ausruhen."

Da Voldemort wusste, dass er hier nichts mehr ausrichten konnte, zog er sich mit einem Schmollmund in sein Zimmer zurück. Narzissa hingegen blieb noch bei Snape und unterhielt sich mit diesem.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde klopfte es an der Tür des schlafenden Voldemorts.

"Meister, der Trank ist fertig."

Snape reichte ihm ein sehr kleines Gefäß, worin die dampfende und blubbernde Flüssigkeit war.

"Das soll ich jetzt trinken? Scheint mir, als ob es ziemlich heiß wäre."

"Keine sorge Meister. Ich hebe den Trank gerade eben noch an einer Ratte getestet."

Snape hielt eine große, fette Ratte in die Höhe, der gerade die Knochen an einem Bein wuchsen und darüber die Muskeln und die Haut. Das Zucken der Ratte ignorierten beide.

"Na gut. Ich werde den Trank nehmen."

Voldemort kippte die Flüssigkeit in einem Satz hinunter und sank dann zurück aufs Bett. Dann streckte er seinen Fuß mit dem abgebissenen Zeh senkrecht in die Höhe und betrachtete ihn.

"Es tut sich nichts."

"Habt Geduld Meister. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis sich die ersten Zeichen zeigen."

Voldemort fing an, mit seinen Fingern auf dem Bett zu trommeln. Doch plötzlich zog sich seine Hand krampfhaft zusammen und er lag flach auf dem Bett.

"Sssseverusss. Wasssss issst sssasss ssssschs schsssch ssschsschss? Argh… schsschssschs sschssssschsss schs sss ssschsch."

Snape stand stock steif da. Er hatte nicht mit einem solchen Zustand seines Meisters gerechnet. Doch er bemerkte, dass sich bereits die ersten Knochen des Zehs formten, was ihn etwas beruhigte. Aber wie so oft geriet er bei dem Gedanken, dass Voldemort, wenn er Parsel sprach, ihn verfluchen könnte, etwas in Panik.

Langsam ließen Voldemorts Schmerzen wieder nach und er blickte erneut seinen Zeh an.

"Was ist das?"

Snape kam nicht drum herum ein schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. Voldemorts Zeh war zwar eigentlich ganz normal, doch der Zehennagel war knallrosa mit giftgrün gestreift.

"Ssseverus! Mach das SOFORT wieder weg!"

Snape kramte hilflos in seinem Gedächtnis herum, auf der Suche nach einem vielleicht brauchbaren Zauber. Kurze Zeit später fand er schließlich auch einen, der zu seinem Glück auch half.

"Schon besser. Ich danke dir Severus. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Zwei Stunden später lag Snape in seinem Bett und dachte immer noch an den knallrosa und giftgrün gestreiften Zehennagel. Hin und wieder strich er dann in Gedanken schöne Beine entlang, die etwas männliche Züge hatten. Doch er kam nie weiter als bis zu den Oberschenkeln.

**Review:**

**natsucat**: Danke für die Review. Hoffe du bist uns nicht böse, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben. bye


	59. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

Zwillinge – Blaise

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Ich hoffe, dass es dieses mal nicht zu verwirrend war und dass euch die beiden

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Hogsmeade **

Samstag, 9. Oktober

"Hey ihr Drei! Wie geht's euch?"

Harry und Draco kamen mehr oder weniger freudig auf das Dreiergrüppchen, das bereits an einem Tisch im Eberkopf saß, zu.

"Danke uns geht's gut. Setzt euch doch, dann können wir uns besser unterhalten."

Der Aufforderung von Fred kam das Pärchen postwendend nach.

"Wie geht es eurem Laden? Ich hoffe doch gut."

Während sich Draco mit Blaise austauschte, unterhielt sich Harry mit den Zwillingen.

"Der Laden läuft perfekt. Zurzeit ist zwar nicht so sehr viel los, doch wir müssen täglich mindestens 30, ach was sag ich, 50 Eulen mit Päckchen losschicken."

"Das freut mich zu hören. Und wie läuft's bei euch so im Privatleben?"

"Es könnte ein bisschen besser laufen. Aber wir sollten uns nicht beklagen. Nicht wahr Fred?"

Von diesem kam ein zustimmendes nicken.

"Ach Harry. Wir wollten dich da auch noch etwas fragen."

"Fragt ruhig. Was ist es denn?"

"Wir, George und ich, wollten dich fragen, da ja Black-Manor eh zurzeit so verlassen ist, ob wir nicht bei dir wohnen könnten. Wir würden natürlich auch Miete zahlen, das versteht sich."

"Na klar könnt ihr. Und das mit der Miete besprechen wir dann noch. Aber was ist mit dem Fuchsbau. Hat euch eure Mutter etwa rausgeworfen?"

"Nein, noch nicht. Aber das könnte bald der Fall sein. Doch wir wollten eh ganz ausziehen. Ständig diese löchernden Fragen über dich und dann auch noch über den Laden. Mum ist es immer noch nicht recht, dass wir einen solchen Laden leiten, oder vielleicht das wir viel mehr verdienen als Dad."

"Ja und irgendwie kommt es uns so vor, dass wenn wir zu Hause sind, immer die ganze Familie in unserem Zimmer versammelt ist. Sogar Bill und Charlie."

"Geht schon in Ordnung. Ihr könnt einziehen wann ihr wollt."

"Was ist eigentlich bei dir so alles los?"

"Eigentlich nichts aufregendes. Zum neuen Projekt hab ich einen dreiköpfigen Hund bekommen. Das war wahrscheinlich die Idee von Hagrid. Vor kurzem hab ich dann einige Verbände und 'ne Beinschiene runter bekommen, die ich wegen Hagrid und seinen Spinnenviechern hatte… ach ja und zu den Bissen kamen auch noch Stichwunden von Killerbienen, die die alte McGonagall auf mich gehetzt hat."

Bei diesem Namen wurde auch Blaise hellhörig.

"Was ist mit dieser Trusselliese?"

"Sie hat Killerbienen auf Harry gehetzt, als dieser während des Unterrichts wohlgemerkt, einen Liebesbrief von unserem ach so netten Direktor zu seiner Angebeteten bringen musste."

"Moment mal!"

Fred fuchtelte etwas verwirrt mit seinem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum, während George und Blaise seinen Satz im Chor vervollständigten.

"Dumbledore und McGonagall?"

"Stimmt ihr wusstet es ja noch gar nicht. Als Harry, der Meister und ich beim Baden waren, haben wir die Beiden in einer Höhle gesehen, als sie wild Dum-dum und Kiticat um die Wette gestöhnt hatten. Es war aber auch keine einmalige Sache, da wir das schon öfter bestätigt bekommen hatten."

Blaise und den Zwillingen hing der Kiefer bis zum Boden hinunter. An so etwas hätten sie nicht einmal in ihren schlimmsten Träumen gedacht. Dann fasste sich Blaise wieder.

"Das ist ja…"

"Widerlich."

George schüttelte es am ganzen Leib, während Fred mit einem angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck Aberforth winkte.

"Auf den Schreck trinken wir jetzt was. Und zwar was starkes."

Er bestellte für jeden eine Flasche Rum.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir 25 spielen?"

"Das können wir hier nicht machen Blaise. Dazu fehlt uns der Platz und anders ist es scheiße. Außerdem mach ich mich hier doch nicht zum Affen. Lasst uns das mit den Enten spielen."

"Uns kann's recht sein. Wir kennen beides nicht und wir sind immer für etwas Neues offen. Nicht wahr Bruderherz?"

"Stimmt Schwesterherz."

Für diese Beleidigung erntete Fred eine wirklich harte Kopfnuss.

"Typisch Gryffindor. Kennen mal wieder keine Spiele, die Spaß machen."

Dieses Mal war Harry es, der Draco in die Seite boxte.

"Oh, ja, hau mich. Ich steh auf so was. Sollen wir mal schnell wohin gehen?"

"Es wäre doch unhöflich, wenn wir die Drei zuerst einladen und dann einfach nach einer Stunde sitzen lassen würden."

"Da hast du wohl Recht."

Draco schickte Harry noch schnell eine Kusshand zu, dann fing er an zu erklären.

"Also. Das Spiel läuft folgendermaßen ab. Es wird immer der Satz 'Ein, Entlein, mit, zwei, Füßen, geht, ins, Wasser, platsch' gesagt."

"Das ist ja gar nicht schwierig."

"Wart ab, George? Es kommt immer ein Entlein hinzu. Praktisch 'Zwei Entlein mit vier Füßen gehen ins Wasser platsch, platsch'. Wer was Falsches sagt muss was trinken und die Runde geht trotzdem weiter. Alle verstanden?"

Einstimmiges nicken war die Antwort. Bei 22 Entlein waren die Flaschen der Ex-Gryffindors halb leer. Bei Blaise war sie schon fast ganz leer, da dieser den Kopf woanders hatte und Draco hielt den Rekord mit einer vollen Flasche. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verabschiedete sich Blaise aufs Klo, um sich zu erleichtern. Kurz darauf folgte auch Fred.

"Hey Blaisi. Ist es wahr oder hab ich mich geirrt. Ich hätte schwören können, dass du vorhin jede unserer Bewegungen, die George und ich gemacht haben, genauestens verfolgt hast und dass du nach der Berührung mit mir mit einem Steifen in der Hose aufs Klo gegangen bist."

Während Blaise dem immer näher kommenden Fred ausweichen wollte, stieß er gegen den Rand eines Pissoirs.

"Ich… ich…"

Fred wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und er drückte seine Lippen auf die von Blaise. Beiden kam es eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie ihren zaghaften Kuss wieder lösten.

"Ich…" Fred legte Blaise einen Finger auf den Mund.

"Schht. Nicht reden. Genieße den Augenblick."

Und wieder versanken die Beiden in einem Kuss. Doch diesmal war er nicht mehr so zaghaft. Freds linke Hand zog sein Gegenüber noch näher zu sich und seine Rechte suchte sich ihren Weg in Blaises Nacken.

Blaise hingegen vergrub beide Hände in den Gesäßtaschen von Freds Hose. Mit der Zeit öffnete Fred leicht seinen Mund und leckte mit seiner Zunge über die weichen Lippen des Anderen. zögern wurde ihm dann auch Einlass gegeben und forschend drang er in diese warme, feuchte Höhle vor.

Zur selben Zeit in der Wirtsstube.

"Kommt es euch nicht auch seltsam vor, dass Fred und Blaise so lange auf dem Klo brauchen?"

"Jetzt wo du es sagst George. Ja."

"Ich würde sagen, dass ich mal nachsehen gehe. Ich lass euch Turteltäubchen also mal allein."

George stand etwas schwankend auf und begab sich ebenfalls Richtung der Toiletten.

"Habt ihr denn kein Zuhause, wo ihr hingehen könnt?"

Fred und Blaise unterbrachen ihren Kuss nur kurz, um der Person eine genuschelte Antwort zu geben.

"Es waren schon einige andere hier, die es nicht gestört hat. Wenn sie ein Problem damit haben, dann haben sie Pech gehabt."

"Das find ich aber nicht sehr sozial von euch."

"Nicht unser Bier."

Noch immer würdigten sie den 'Fremden' keines Blickes.

"Ihr könntet mich ja dann wenigstens mitmachen lassen."

Das war zuviel. Fred und Blaise schluckten einmal stark, bevor sie sich umdrehten, um eine Reihe von Beleidigungen loszulassen.

"George. Ich… wir…"

"Hey schon gut. Ihr könnt alles wieder gut machen."

Nun war Blaise überglücklich, was man ihm auch anmerkte. Zwei Weasleys auf einmal. Das war mehr als er zu hoffen wagte. Er hatte sie immer schon bewundert gehabt und als er sich dann in der Vierten in sie verschossen hatte, wollte er gar nicht daran denken, wie es wäre, wenn er beide einmal und sei es nur für eine Nacht, bekommen würde.

"Cresco!"

Die letzte Kabine wuchs im inneren um das Doppelte an. Ohne ein Wort zu der Verständigung, verschwanden alle Drei darin und verschlossen die Tür hinter sich.

"Denkst du auch was ich denke, Fred?"

"Wir zeigen ihm was die Weasley Zwillinge so richtig drauf haben."

"Wir hoffen, dass du Ausdauer hast."

Blaise stutzte, doch lange hielt sein Zustand nicht an, da er vier Hände spürte, die sein Hemd und seine Hose aufknöpften.

In der Zwischenzeit bei Harry und Draco.

"Das ist echt komisch, dass keiner der Drei wieder kommt."

"Ich kann mir schon denken, was die machen. Hast du nicht ihre Blicke gesehen?"

Draco setzte sein übliches fieses Grinsen auf.

"Hör auf so fies zu Grin… du meinst…"

Auch Harry fing nun an zu grinsen.

"Lass uns das Selbe tun! Aberforth! Die Rechnung."

Kaum hatten sie die Rechnung bezahlt und Aberforth abgewimmelt, der sich nach Lucius erkundigt hatte, verschwanden sie ebenfalls fast unbemerkt auf dem Klo. Ein schüchterner Viertklässler aus Slytherin, der sich durch seinen Vater Reinschleichen konnte, bemerkte es, doch es ließ ihn kalt.

Auf dem Klo schritt Draco direkt auf die letzte Tür zu, da sonst gerade keine anderen besetzt waren und klopfte.

"Hey Blaise! Lass dich von den Beiden nicht unterkriegen. Du hast doch schließlich bei dem Sexgott von Hogwarts gelernt."

Daraufhin blickte Harry ihn fragend an.

"Wir hatten nur mal was ausprobiert."

Sofort zog er dann auch Harry in die vorletzte Kabine, um ihm abermals den Liebesbeweis zu bringen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich voll und ganz Harry hingab.

Zurück zu dem Dreier. Blaise hatte schon angefangen flacher zu atmen, da ihm Fred die Hose hinunter gezogen hatte und nun ständig von seinem Oberschenkel in seinen Schritt streichelte. Zudem kam noch, dass George hinter ihm stand und mit seinen Händen unter dem offenen Hemd die ganze weiche Haut von Blaise abtastete. Und Blaises Hals blieb auch nicht ganz ohne. Die Brüder nahmen je eine Seite des Halses unter Beschlag und markierten sie auf ihre Weise.

Blaise merkte langsam, dass sich auch bei George etwas tat, da dieser eng hinter ihm stand.

Fred ließ schließlich von Blaises Hals ab und widmete sich den Brustwarzen. Fast zur selben Zeit ließ George eine seiner Hände an Blaises Wirbelsäule hinabwandern bis zu dessen Po.

"Was habt ihr…"

Die Zwillinge hatten Blaise seinen ersten Stöhner entlockt. Der Grund dafür war, dass George einen seiner Finger in Blaise versenkt hatte. Das war auch das Zeichen für Fred, langsam in tiefere Regionen vorzudringen.

Als George bereits den dritten Finger behutsam in Blaise versenkte, war auch Fred an dessen steifen Glied angelangt. Bereits jetzt war Blaise schon fast am Ende.

"Hey Blaisi. Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen."

Blaise hatte nur eine kurze Zeit zum Ausschnaufen, da die Zwillinge, aber auch er selbst, von den Geräuschen aus der Nachbarkabine abgelenkt wurden.

"Na die treiben's vielleicht bunt."

George zog langsam seine Finger zurück, was auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Blaise wieder auf die Zwillinge lenkte und zog sich mit einem Ruck die Hose hinunter.

Fred hingegen hatte sich vor Blaise, der sich gerade in dessen Haaren festgekrallt hatte, auf den Boden gekniet und Blaises ganzen Stolz in sich aufgenommen.

"Na Blaisi, bist du bereit?"

George hatte sich hinter Blaise postiert und rieb nun sein mittlerweile auch steifes Glied an dessen Eingang.

"Ja… voll bereit! Ich… will euch spüren!"

Das war den Beiden nur recht. Mit einem Stoß drang George tief in ihr 'Opfer' ein und Fred leckte inzwischen über die ganze Länge von Blaises Glied.

Blaise fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel, als George bereits nach wenigen Stößen seinen Punkt traf. Zudem kam noch, dass Fred ihm sein letztes Fünkchen Verstand raubte.

"Ihr macht mich… fertig. Das… werd ich euch… heimzahlen!"

Fred hielt inne und sah zu Blaise auf.

"Oh ja. Mach uns fertig Blaisi!"

Blaises Atem wurde immer schneller und flacher. Auch seine Hände verkrampften sich immer besser in Freds Haaren. Dieser überging einfach die Schmerzen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf zwei Erektionen. Auf die von Blaise und auf seine eigene. Er hatte nämlich inzwischen seine Hose aufgemacht und fuhr im selben Takt wie George bei Blaise zustieß über sein Glied.

"Jungs… ich kann… nicht mehr!"

Vor Blaises innerem Auge explodierten Sterne und er war im Begriff zu kommen. Das merkten auch die Zwillinge. George stieß noch ein paar Mal hart zu und Fred leckte genüsslich die ersten Lusttropfen ab.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten kamen sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Höhepunkt und ergossen sich. Danach standen sie nur schwach und glücklich da. Langsam zog sich George aus Blaise zurück und ließ sich auf der Toilette nieder. Blaise versagten fast die Knie und so kam er der Aufforderung von George nach, sich auf dessen Schoß zu setzen. Fred robbte nur ein Stückchen nach und legte seine Arme und den Kopf auf Blaises Schoß.

Als sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen waren, küsste noch jeder Blaise einmal innig, bevor sie die Kabine wieder verließen und an den Waschbecken lehnend auf die anderen Beiden warteten.

"Ich bin so froh, dass wir uns heute mit den Beiden hier getroffen haben. Wer weiß wie lange es sonst noch gedauert hätte, bis wir unsere Gefühle kundgegeben hätten."

"Du hast Recht Fred. Ich bin auch froh, dass wir uns heute getroffen haben. Nicht wahr Blaisi?"

Die Zwillinge gaben Blaise je einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann sahen sie gleichzeitig auf ihre Uhren. Letztendlich sprach Blaise aus, was jeder dachte.

"Wie lange brauchen die denn noch? Draco hat zwar viel Ausdauer, doch so lange."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten kamen auch Draco und Harry wieder aus der Kabine. Ohne die verdutzten Gesichter zu beachten, schritten Draco und Harry zu den Spiegeln, um ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

**Flashback **

Draco schuppste Harry an die wand und fing an, ihn liebevoll zu küssen. Harry hingegen fuhr Dracos Oberschenkel auf und ab.

Es verging eine geraume Zeit, in der die Beiden eng aneinander gepresst dastanden und Harry Dracos Oberschenkel massierte, während sie sich innig küssten.

Harrys Hände machten immer größere Kreise bis zu Dracos Schritt in dem sich schon nach den ersten Berührungen etwas regte.

"Ich finde es immer wieder schön, wenn du so auf meine Berührungen reagierst."

Draco schmiegte seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge und genoss die sanften Berührungen. Nebenbei öffnete er Harrys Hose und leckte an dessen Hals.

Für Harry fühlte es sich wunderbar an, als er über den knackigen Hintern und die Erektion in der engen Lederhose strich.

"Du verstehst es wirklich einen zu foltern, Har."

"Das ist angeboren."

Dafür verpasste Draco Harry einen Knutschfleck mitten auf dem Hals. Danach wandte er das Blatt, indem er Harrys Hemd öffnete und sich langsam abwärts küsste. Dieses Mal widmete er sich den Brustmuskeln, die sich klar und deutlich durch die harte Arbeit bei den Dursleys und das Quidditchtraining abzeichneten. Seinen Händen kam es gerade Recht, dass er vorhin schon Harrys Hose geöffnet hatte und somit konnte er gleich seine Finger um dessen Glied legen. Die andere Hand ließ er zu Harrys Eingang wandern und umkreiste diesen mit einem Finger.

"Dray… nimm mich!"

Harry zog Draco hoch und verwickelte ihn abermals in einen innigen Kuss. Er stöhnte laut hinein, als Draco gleich zwei Finger auf einmal in ihm versenkte.

Draco wusste, wie weit er bei Harry gehen konnte und so fing er an, beide Hände im Takt zu bewegen.

"Dray ich… oh Gott!"

Draco hatte seinen Griff um seine Erektion verengt und gleichzeitig noch einen dritten Finger hinzugenommen.

Harry drückte sich von der Wand weg und öffnete nun ebenfalls Dracos Hemd, um von diesem etwas abzubekommen. Er nützte auch die Gelegenheit, um seinem Freund ein Merkmal zu hinterlassen. Leicht saugte er an der empfindlichen Stelle und biss anschließend noch einmal hinein.

"Nimm mich endlich!"

Draco gab sich diesmal gnädig und erfüllte Harry den Wunsch. Ohne den Kontakt durch seine Hände zu unterbrechen, positionierte er sich hinter diesem und zog seine Finger zurück. Anschließend stieß er zu und traf fast auf Anhieb dessen Punkt.

Harry stemmte sich geräuschvoll gegen die Kabinenwände.

"Oh ja… nimm mich!"

Draco erhöhte immer schneller ihr Tempo. Er musste jedoch aufpassen, dass er nicht einfach hart zustieß, das vielleicht Harry wehtun könnte. Doch nach der Zeit fanden sie wieder ihr Tempo und kamen somit langsam zum Höhepunkt. Zuvor jedoch stellte Draco Harry mit dem Gesicht gegen eine Wand, um noch einmal richtig Schwung in die Sache zu bringen, damit sie dann wie auf Wolken schwebend kamen.

Draco stützte sich erschöpft neben Harrys Händen ab und legte wieder seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge.

"Ich liebe dich Har."

Warme Luft strömte an Harrys Ohr vorbei, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Ich dich auch Dray."

Das wollte Draco noch hören, bevor er sich aus Harry zurückzog und seine Hose wieder hinauf zog.

Harry drehte sich nur um und sank an der Wand entlang auf den Boden.

"Was ist mit dir?"

"Ach nichts. Ich bin nur so Glücklich. Das hat so gut getan. Du hast diese Leere, die sich in mir in den letzten Wochen breit gemacht hat, heute wieder ausgefüllt."

Draco, der inzwischen vor Harry auf dem Boden kniete, nahm ihn in die Arme und küsste diesen auf die Wange. Dann begann er Harrys Hemd zuzuknöpfen und stand auf.

"Komm! Lass uns schauen, was die anderen machen."

**Flashback ende**

Als Draco fast fertig war, bemerkte er durch den Spiegel die beiden Knutschflecke auf Blaises Hals, der sich inzwischen gegen einen Kabinenpfosten gelehnt hatte.

"Wie ich sehe bist du ganz schön rangenommen worden."

"Na bei zwei von der gleichen Sorte ist das doch kein Wunder. Außerdem, du siehst auch ganz schön fertig aus."

Draco winkte nur schnell ab und ging weiter auf Blaise ein.

"Wessen Eigentum bist du nun eigentlich?"

Blaise schritt an den grinsenden Zwillingen vorbei zum Spiegel und betrachtete die Merkmale. Dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und quetschte sich zwischen die Weasleys, die ihn freudig in ihre Mitte nahmen.

"Hey Draco! Früher dachte ich immer, dass du alles besitzen willst. Doch es scheint, dass es in manchen Bereichen anders ist."

"Danke… ."

Draco stellte schnell seinen Kragen etwas auf und schritt dann zur Tür.

"Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr uns ja noch bis zum Honigtopf begleiten. Harry und ich müssen langsam wieder ins Schloss zurück."

Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung, bis er vorm Honigtopf wieder zum stehen kam. Harry und Draco verabschiedeten sich dann dort und traten ihren Weg zurück ins Schloss durch den Geheimgang der buckligen Hexe an. Die Zwillinge und Blaise schlenderten noch eine Weile durch das Dorf, ehe auch sie nach Hause apparierten.

**Review:**

**natsucat: **Verletzt dich nicht vor lauter lachen! Sonst kannst du ja nicht mehr Weiterlesen. g

Wessen Beine er entlangstreift? Rat mal… vielleicht kommst du drauf.

Hoffe dir hat das diesmal etwas längere Kapitel gefallen.

bye


	60. Ein Kobold in Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Ein Kobold in Hogwarts?**

Sonntag, 10. Oktober

Eigentlich fing es als normaler Tag für Harry an, aber mal ehrlich: Was ist beim Jungen-der-lebt schon bzw. läuft normal?

Folglich war dieser Tag eine normale Unormalheit im Leben von Harry Potter.

Nun… genug philosophiert!

Also dieser Sonntagmorgen begann ganz normal. Harry, Neville und Draco waren um 9:00 Uhr zum Frühstücken in Nevilles Räumen, da sie keine Lust hatten in der Großen Halle zu sein.

Um 10:00 verabschiedeten Harry und Draco sich von Neville, um sich ihren jeweiligen Projekten zu widmen.

Da Harry und Draco gestern ihren Spaß in Hogsmeade gehabt hatten, hatten sie beschlossen heute mit den Aufsätzen – jeder auf eigene Faust - wieder aufzuholen und sich wieder etwas intensiver mit ihren ‚Projekten' zu beschäftigen.

Neville wollte seine Teufelsschlinge etwas zuschneiden und sie mal richtig düngen.

Draco wollte seine Silberkur mal wieder an der Werratte testen und schauen, ob er sie verbessern konnte und dann gleich noch weiter daran herumtüfteln.

Harry musste erstmal mit Anubis Gassi gehen. Dann wollte er mit ihm ‚ Bällchen holen' spielen.

Er hatte extra zu diesem Zweck über den Eulenkatalog ein paar geeignete Bälle gekauft – und sie gefielen sogar Anubis, was sehr vorteilhaft war - , was hieß, dass die Bälle in SEHR auffälligen Farben gehalten waren, damit man sie auch wieder fand.

Er war nun stolzer Besitzer von einem purpurnen, einem giftgrünen, einem neongelben und zwei regenbogenfarbenen Bällen.

Ca. 10 Minuten, nachdem Harry mit Anubis losgegangen war, erschien ein ungewöhnlicher Besuch an den Toren von Hogwarts.

Ein Kobold und zwar kein gewöhnlicher Kobold, es war ein Gringottskobold und er hatte ein unangemeldetes, geschäftliches Meeting mit seinem neuen Auftraggeber.

Doch schon in der Eingangshalle stand er einem Problem gegenüber.

Das Problem stellte sich als Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin vor und meinte, er solle hoch in das Büro des Schulleiters gehen.

Dumbledores Büro:

_(SCHLÜSSEL: D Albus Dumbledore; Dr Draco Malfoy; N Neville Longbottom; H Harry Potter; A Anubis, der Höllenhund; G Griphook, der Kobold; S Severus Snape; R Remus Lupin; T Nymphodora Tonks; M Minerva McGonagall; Tür Tür; Pflänzchen mutierte, gefährlichere Teufelsschlinge)_

D: „Guten Tag Mr…?" freundlichsagt

G: „Griphook" leicht genervt erwidert

D: „Mr. Griphook, was wollen sie hier?"

G: „Bankgeheimnis" einsilbig bleibt

D: „Aber sie können es mir doch sagen" großväterlich tut

G: „Schweigepflicht" langsam sehr genervt ist

D: „Nun… wen wollen sie denn Treffen?" noch immer großväterlich tut

G: „Harry Potter"

D: „Wieso?" nun sehr neugierig ist

G: „GEHT SIE NICHTS AN !" wütend ist

_ Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Gringottskobold, ich bin ein Vermögensberater und ich habe eine Mission: Mit Harry Potter reden! Und so ein alter, abgewrackter Kauz wird sich mir nicht in den Weg stellen! _

M: „Reden sie nicht so mit dem Direktor" sich in das Gespräch wütend einmischt

G: Zähne bleckt

M: weicht zurück

D: „Nur die Ruhe!" versucht ruhig zu bleiben

G: böse dreinschaut

D: „Tee? Zitronenbrausebonbon?" nervös lächelt

M: „Ja, danke" erfreut über Ablenkung ist

G: „NEIN!" wütend knurrt

kurze Stille

---------------------------------

G: „WO IST HARRY POTTER ?" mühsam ruhig bleibt

D: „Öhm… keine Ahnung" ?

G: „Grrrrr" knurrt

M: „Ich könnte ihn suchen" Begeisterung heuchelt

_ Rettet mich! Ich bin ein Lehrer _

D: „Gute Idee" falsch lächelt

_ Wieso nur? Lass mich nicht allein! _

G: ungeduldig mit Krallen auf Tisch klopft

M: versucht langsam aus Zimmer zu rennen

D: „Tee?" flüstert

G: „Wenn's sein muss…" genervt sagt

---------------------------------

Gänge von Hogwarts:

M: rennt durch Hogwarts

VgddK-Klassenzimmer: **Kein Harry**

Große Halle:** Kein Harry**

Harrys Räume: da Passwort nicht weiß Portrait fragt wo Harry ist** Kein Harry**

Nevilles Räume:

M: anklopft

N: Portrait aufmacht „Was ist denn Minerva?"

M: „Ist… Harry… bei… dir…?" außer Atem ist

N: „Nö" kurz über Schulter zu Pflänzchen schaut

Pflänzchen: unruhig wird und wieder Nevilles alleinige Aufmerksamkeit will

M: „Wo ist Harry?"

N: „Weiß nicht"

**Kein Harry**

M: sich zum gehen umwendet

N: wieder in Zimmer zurück tritt

Pflänzchen: Tür zuschlägt

---------------------------------

M: langsam verzweifelt zu T geht

T: „HALLOO" wie üblich hyperaktiv ist

M: „Weißt du wo Harry ist?"

T: „Nein, warum?"

**Kein Harry**

M: „Ich suche ihn…" verzweifelt klingt

T: „Ich helf dir!"

---------------------------------

M+T: zu R gehen

T: „Wotcher Remus! Hast du ´ne Ahnung, wo Harry ist?"

M: „Wir suchen ihn nämlich" hinten dranhängt

R: Nein, weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich komm mit"

**Kein Harry**

---------------------------------

M+T+R: zu S gehen

M: „Severus, weißt du wo Harry ist?" hoffnungsvoll fragt

S: „Nein, aber fragt Draco, vielleicht weiß er es." mürrisch ist

**Kein Harry**

M+T+R+S: zu Tränkelabor gehen S gegen seinen willen mitgenommen wird

---------------------------------

Tränkelabor: 

R: „Draco, weißt du wo Harry ist?"

Dr: „Weiß nicht" mit Schultern zuckt

**Kein Harry**

M+T+R+S: zur Tür rausgehen

Dr: Tür zuschlägt

Tür: Ts Hand trifft

T: vor schmerz aufschreit

---------------------------------

Eingangshalle:

**Kein Harry**

Hagrid: zur Tür reinkommt

M+T+R+S: treffen auf Hagrid

Hagrid: „Was´n los?"

M: Wir suchen Harry! Weißt du wo Harry ist?" sehr verzweifelt klingt

Hagrid: verwirrt ist

„Der is doch drauß'n direkt vor der Schule und spielt mit m Anubis."

M+T+R: umkippen

S: mitgerissen wird

Hagrid: seiner Wege geht

M+T+R+S: zurTürrausgehen

M+T+R: „Harry komm her" laut rufen

H: keine Reaktion

S: „POTTER" ruft

H: kommt sofort mit A im Schlepptau

bei M+T+R+S ankommt

„Ja?" dabei S anschaut

M: „Harry ein Kobold möchte dich sehen! Bitte komm sofort mit." erleichtert ist

---------------------------------

M+S+T+R+H+A: in dieser Reihenfolge im Gänsemarsch zum Büro des Direktors gehen

---------------------------------

Dumbledores Büro:

M: an Tür klopft

D: „Herein"

_ Juhuuu sie sind da! Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr allein! _

G: ruhig dasitzt und mit fiesem Funkeln in den Augen Teetrinkt

**AN: Weiß, dass das eine blöde Stelle zum Aufhören ist, aber es geht ja bald weiter. Bye lenchen**

**Review:**

**natsucat: **Ja, du solltest dich überraschen lassen… ist glaube ich gesunder für alle beteiligten (wir wissen ja selber noch nicht, ob das ganze irgendwie wichtig ist).

bye

lenchen


	61. Verträge ua

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Schlüssel:**

_D Albus Dumbledore_

_Dr Draco Malfoy_

_H Harry Potter_

_A Anubis, der Höllenhund_

_G Griphook, der Kobold_

_S Severus Snape_

_R Remus Lupin_

_T Nymphodora Tonks _

_M Minerva McGonagall_

_Dob Dobby, der Hauself_

**Verträge u. a. **

D: „Setzt euch doch" für alle Stühle heraufbeschwört

M+T+R: „Danke" setzen sich

S+A: knurren

S: setzt sich

H: sich stumm hinsetzt

A: sich auf Hs Füße legt

Stille

T: sich räuspert

Alle: schauen T an

T: „Tschuldigung, Frosch im Hals" rot wird

H: „Ok, warum bin ich hier?" fragend G anschaut

D: „Also…"

H: „Ich rede nicht mit Ihnen!" D unterbricht

G: „Mr. Potter?" höflich ist

H: „Ja, Mr…" fragend anschaut

G: „Griphook"

H: „Also Mr. Griphook, wieso sind sie hier?"

G: „Um mit ihnen zu reden, wie sie es in ihrem Brief beantragt haben…" verwirrt ist

H: „Entschuldigung, ich weiß natürlich warum sie hier sind. Ich wollte wissen, warum sie im Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts mit all diesen Personen sind, wenn es um Geschäftliches geht, dass Andere nichts angeht?"

G: „Nun Mr. Dumbledore hier hat mich hier warten lassen und versucht herauszufinden, warum ich hier bin. Da sie nun aber hier sind, können wir ja irgendwo… privateres hingehen."

_ Die Denkweise des Jungen gefällt mir _

H: „Wären meine Räume geeignet? Sie sind Passwort geschützt" hintergründig grinst

D: „Aber mein lieber Junge, du kannst doch mein Büro benutzen!" wieder mal großväterlich tut

H+G: D ignorieren

G: „Natürlich sind ihre Räume geeignet" D fies angrinst

H: „Gut. Folgen sie mir…"

H+A: aufstehen

G: ebenfalls aufsteht und D anknurrt da er versucht noch was zu sagen

H+G+A: zur Tür rausgehen und Richtung Hs Räume gehen

----------

H: „Könnte ich Jemanden bei der Unterredung dabei haben?"

G: „Wenn sie ihm/ihr mit ihren Finanzen trauen" skeptisch ist

H: „Ja, ich werde ihn schnell holen. Wenn sie bitte kurz hier warten. Es dauert nur einen Augenblick?" nervös fragt

G: „Gut…" wesentlich mehr Geduld als mit D zeigt

----------

Als er außer Sichtweite von Griphook ist, rennt Harry zu seinem Draco ins Tränkelabor.

Da Draco gerade vertieft in seine Arbeit ist, hört er nicht, wie Harry in das Zimmer tritt und ihn von hinten umarmt und sanft einen Kuss in seinen Nacken haucht.

„Draco, entschuldige, aber Griphook von Gringotts ist da und möchte mit mir reden. Hast Du Zeit um mir zu helfen...?"

„HARRY, du kannst von Glück reden, dass nicht den Trank ruiniert hast, der kann ziemlich explosiv werden, wenn was schief geht... Wart kurz dann komm ich."

Er wendet sich zu seinen Tränken um und spricht einen Preservations-Zauber und geht dann mit Harry zusammen in Richtung Eingangshalle, wo Griphook schon ungeduldig auf sie wartet.

Nachdem Draco Griphook begrüßt hat, bittet Harry die Beiden ihm in seine Räume zu folgen, um ungestört zu sein.

----------

H: „Wollt ihr etwas zu essen oder zu trinken?"

Schnell Dobby herbeiruft

Dob: gleich erscheint

„Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun, sir?" sich über Arbeit freut

H: „Kannst du uns was zu Essen und Trinken bringen?"

Dob: „Natürlich, was wollen Sirs?" vor Freude fast gegen Tisch hüpft

G: „Leberkekse und Wasser mit Limone"

Dr: „Kürbissaft und Kekse"

H: „Für mich dasselbe… wie Draco, bitte"

Dob: bringt gleich das gewünschte

In der Zwischenzeit bringt Harry Anubis zu seinem

Platz und gibt ihm auch gleich was zu essen.

----------

G: „Nun, Mr. Potter…" Geschäftston annimmt

H: „Nennen sie mich bitte Harry, da wir ja ab jetzt sicher des Öfteren miteinander zu tun haben"

G: „Danke… Harry… nenn mich bitte Griphook."

überrascht aber erfreut ist

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte: ich bin wegen ihres… deines Briefes hier. Danke übrigens, dass du mich als Vermögensberater ausgewählt hast."

H: „Keine Ursache… muss ich da nicht einen Vertrag unterschreiben?"

G: „Genau! Aber das ist nur einer der Gründe, warum ich hier bin. Aber wir sollten das wirklich zuerst aus dem Weg schaffen."

H Vertrag gibt

H: 3 Pergamentrollen langen Vertrag anschaut dann zu Dr geht und leise mit ihm zusammen Vertrag durchgeht

G: Erfreut ist dass H genug Verstand hat den Vertrag zu lesen

_ Gar nicht so blöd der Junge… und er hat sogar jemanden dabei, der sich mit diesen Dingen auskennt – Wie sollte es auch bei dem Malfoy Erben anders sein? – Ich glaube heut könnte direkt noch ein SEHR produktiver Tag werden… _

sich zurücklehnt und an Leberkeks knabbert während er wartet

----------

Einige Minuten später

H: „Können wir ein paar Dinge ändern oder hinzufügen?"

G: „Natürlich, solange es Vernünftige Dinge sind. Was wollen sie denn ändern?"

H: Dr bittend anschaut

Dr: seufzt dann Luft holt „Also…"

Nach einigem Hin und Her unterschreiben Griphook und Harry den Vertrag und Draco unterschreibt als Zeuge.

Danach gehen die Drei zuerst Harrys finanzielle Lage durch, dann die Investitionen, daraufhin die Entlohnung Gringotts und Griphooks und zum Schluss noch Harrys Grundstücke, Anwesen und sonstige noch ungeklärte Dinge.

Fazit:

Das Black-Vermögen und Investitionen werden wie gehabt weitergeführt. (Harry war es unangenehm mit Sirius Besitz zu hantieren und wollte es erstmal nur auf alten Stand lassen und die Gebäude etwas in Ordnung bringen, da er Sirius Tod noch immer nicht vollkommen verkraftet hatte. Außerdem kannte er sich noch nicht genug mit dem Geschäftswesen aus, um gute Entscheidungen treffen zu können.)

Aus einem der Verließe sollte Geld zur Renovierung der Black-Grundstücke (unter anderem Grimmauldplace) überwiesen werden, damit diese nicht zu stark verfielen.

Außerdem sollte ein Verlies für R. J. Lupin eröffnet werden, auf das jeden Monat ein bestimmter Betrag überwiesen werden sollte, welcher den Black-Verliesen entnommen wurde. (Sirius hätte sicher gewollt, dass sein bester Freund gut versorgt ist)

Ein Vertrag wird mit Fred und George Weasley ausgehandelt werden, da Harry nun offiziell ihr Geschäftspartner werden würde und diese jeden Monat einen bestimmten Betrag zum Forschen erhalten sollten. Je nach Wahl können die beiden entweder in Grimmauldplace oder Black Manor wohnen und experimentieren.

Außerdem sollten einige Grundstücke der Potters renoviert werden, wofür wieder ein gesondertes Verlies hergenommen werden sollte.

Zusätzlich sollte eine Kreditkarte der Muggel und ein Äquivalent davon für die magische Welt für Harry erstellt werden. Die magische Kreditkarte sollte mit einem Potter-Verlies verbunden werden und für die Muggelkreditkarte würde Griphook in Harrys Namen ein Konto bei einer Muggelbank einrichten. Griphook würde dafür sorgen, dass auf dem Konto immer derselbe Betrag wäre, außer natürlich, wenn Zinsen auf das Geld eintreffen würden.

Dazu kam noch eine Menge anderer Dinge, die die Black und Potter Angelegenheiten angingen. Das meiste davon waren einfache Dokumente, die besagten, das das Verlies/Haus/Grundstück/Artefakt/Aktie in den Besitz von Harry übergingen.

----------

Am späten Abend, war es ein sehr zufriedener Kobold, der Hogwarts mit einer Menge an Dokumenten verließ und auf den in der nächsten Zeit eine Menge Arbeit wartete.

Harry und Draco waren nach den ganzen Aufregungen des vergangenen Tages ziemlich erschöpft und gingen auch gleich schlafen.

----------

Am nächsten Morgen fiel ihnen allerdings siedenheiß ein, dass sie an diesem Wochenende keine Aufsätze korrigiert hatten, was sie dann auch gleich beim Frühstück Snape und Tonks beichten mussten.

Diese nahmen es relativ gefasst auf und ermahnten die beiden aber und sagten, dass sich die beiden aber auf jeden Fall heute Abend gleich dransetzen sollten, damit sie spätestens morgen oder allerspätestens am übernächsten Tag fertig sein sollten.

------------------------------------------------

Montag, 11. Oktober; Spätnachmittags

Hogwarts:

Der Tag, nach dem Besuch des Gringottskobolds, Griphook, hätte für Harry nicht schlimmer laufen können: Zuerst merkt er, dass er am Wochenende keine Aufsätze korrigiert hat, dann gibt ihm Tonks auch noch einiges an Aufsätzen von den Sechst-, Siebt-, Erst- und Zweitklässlern, der Einzelunterricht mit ihr war auch kein Zuckerschlecken, da sie in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Arbeitswut ihm in den zwei Stunden 20 Flüche bzw. Gegenflüche hatte lernen lassen, die im Normalfall eher ins Aurorentraining anstatt in die Ausbildung eines Lehrers gehört hätten und jetzt…

_ Ich fass es nicht! Jetzt hab ich die scheiß Sachen mit Gringotts geregelt und jetzt krieg ich schon **wieder** einen _offiziellen_ Brief…_

_Und wenn das nicht schon genug wären!_

_Nein, der Brief muss auch noch vom verfluchten Ministerium sein!_

_Und ich hab noch immer die ganze Arbeit vom Wochenende und von Heute Rumliegen!_

…_Neville hats gut, der hat nur das Zeug von Heute… Argh!_

…

_Ok, ich sollte weniger Zeit vertrödeln sondern den Brief lesen und dann diese scheiß Aufsätze korrigieren… _, dachte Harry.

„Was denken die sich eigentlich… diese verfluchten ", fluchte Harry leise vor sich hin, während er auf dem Weg zu Draco war, der vorhin, bevor der Brief gekommen war, zu Snape gegangen war, um diesem mit irgendwas zu helfen.

Irgendwo in den Kerkern:

„Hey Grünauge, ist irgendwas passiert?", fragt Draco besorgt, als Harry zur Tür hereinkam.

Harry drückte ihm zur Antwort bloß den Brief in die Hand und begann dann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

Severus Snape, der zu Draco getreten war, las über dessen Schulter den Brief mit.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

wir, das Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei, Abteilung für Steuereintreibung, wollen Sie hiermit informieren, dass Sie, da Sie mehrere Häuser/Gebäude/Grundstücke besitzen eine Steuer an das Ministerium zu zahlen haben, Anbei eine Auflistung der Beträge.

Dies wird, wenn Sie wollen von nun an über die Bank Gringotts abgewickelt werden.

Sie müssen nur das anliegende Formular ausfüllen und an das Ministerium oder Gringotts weiterleiten.

Außerdem wollen wir Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie als Erbe des Hauses der Potters und Erbe des Blackvermögens, des Öfteren Einladungen zu Veranstaltungen öffentlicher Einrichtungen (Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei, St. Mungos, etc.) und Benefizveranstaltungen bekommen werden.

Auch dürfen sie sich auf Einladungen gesellschaftlicher Art gefasst machen. Diese werden von Familien, Geschäftspersonen, Privatpersonen oder Firmen gegeben.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Brunhilde McLeod

Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei

Abteilung für Steuereintreibung

„Harry beruhige dich doch, der Brief ist doch nicht so schlimm…"

„Das ist es nicht, mich regt auf, dass die so was nicht gleich bei meinem Geburtstag gesagt haben… jetzt ist es schon Oktober – bei Gringotts hab ich das ja noch verstanden, aber bei denen? - Und wenn die das Ganze erst jetzt machen, hätten die es ja auch gleich mit der Sache von Gringotts koppeln können, oder? Und was kommt als nächstes? Irgend ein Schreiben vom Muggelministerium?..."

„Potter", machte jetzt Snape auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ja?", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Trinken sie diesen Beruhigungstrank und hören sie gefälligst mit dem Gelabere auf."

„Ok… Danke", meint Harry nachdem der Trank angefangen hat zu wirken.

„Gut… nun vergiss erstmal den Brief und mach mit deinen Aufsätzen weiter. Das Ministerium kann auch noch bis morgen warten. Kannst dich ja morgen immer noch über die aufregen, aber NICHT in meiner Gegenwart!"

„Wenn du meinst…"

„Ja, mein ich. Draco du kannst auch gehen den Rest schaff ich auch allein und du solltest etwas auf deinen Freund aufpassen." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte er leise zu Draco gesagt.

„Gut Onkel Sev", damit nahm Draco Harry beim Arm und zog ihn zur Tür hinaus.

„Und Draco.."

„Ja?"

„Hast du noch genügend Beruhigungstränken?"

„Äh… Ja"

Auf ihrem Weg nach oben, machten die Beiden einen kurzen Abstecher zu Dracos Räumen, wo dieser einige Tränke holte.

In Harrys Räumen wurde zuerst der Brief auf den Schreibtisch und die Tränke in einer Schale deponiert.

Dann tranken Beide noch je eine halbe Phiole Beruhigungstrank und machten sich dann an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten Morgen, füllte Harry so ruhig wie möglich das Formular aus und schickte es mit Hedwig zu Griphook.

Beim Frühstück gaben Harry und Draco dann Tonks und Snape die Hälfte der zu korrigierenden Ausätze.

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews:**

**natsucat: **Beim letzten Kapitel haben wir zwar an ner blöden Stelle aufgehört, dafür ist dieses Kapitel aber wesentlich länger. Hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kap genauso gut gefallen wie das Letzte. Bye

**Sweet Fay: **Danke! Hoffe es hat dir dieses mal auch gefallen. Bye


	62. Zwischenprüfung

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

Zwillinge - Blaise

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen.

**Wir bitten auch vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass wir erst jetzt wieder updaten, aber uns haben sich einige Probleme entgegengestellt. Wir hoffen auf euer Verständnis und sind zuversichtlich, dass die nächsten paar Kapitel wieder Pünktlich kommen werden**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Zwischenprüfung**

Samstag, 16. Oktober 

"Hey Harry du Schlafmütze! Wach auf!"

Harry wachte durch ein energisches Rütteln auf. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und blickte die unverschämte Person an, die ihn geweckt hatte.

"Was soll denn das Dray? Ich hab gerade so schön geträumt."

"Aha. Du hast also vergessen, dass wir heute unsere Zwischenprüfung haben."

"Oh scheiße."

So schnell war Harry noch nie auf den Beinen. Er hatte wirklich diese Prüfung übersehen. Schnell zog er sich mithilfe von Draco an und eilte dann mit diesem, nachdem er Dobby gebeten hatte Anubis und die Schlangen zu füttern, hinunter in die Große Hall, um zu Frühstücken.

"Hi Neville! Wie geht's dir heute so?"

"I-ich weiß nicht. I-ich denke, dass i-ich zwei der Prüfungen nicht bestehen werde."

"So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Kopf hoch."

Während des weiteren Frühstücks hing jeder noch seinen eigenen Gedanken nach oder ging in Gedanken noch einige hilfreiche Sprüche oder ähnliches durch.

Danach marschierten sie ohne Worte hinunter in die Kerker, wo ihr erster Test auf sie warten würde. Zaubertränke. Das meist gehasste Fach von Neville, bei dem er auch fest davon ausging, dass Snape einen sehr schweren Trank zum Brauen vorbereitet hat, den er unmöglich schaffen kann. Harry ging, dank Dracos Hilfe, zuversichtlicher hinunter und in das Klassenzimmer des Tränkeprofessors. Auch, da er sich nun deutlich besser mit diesem verstand als in seinen Schuljahren und da er sicher war, dass Snape nichts tun würde, um den Ärger von Voldemort auf sich zu ziehen.

Als sie in den Kerker traten, standen bereits alle Fachlehrer der Drei, Lupin, McGonagall und natürlich Dumbledore um das Pult herum.

"Ah da seid ihr ja. Wir haben bereits auf euch gewartet."

Dumbledore schritt mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf die Praktikanten zu.

"Ich werde euch mit den heutigen Regeln vertraut machen. Während den Tests werdet ihr nur von Severus, Nymphodora und Flora beaufsichtigt, da ich noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen habe. Ah ja und Remus. Wie ihr bereits wisst, werdet ihr als erstes in Zaubertränke geprüft. Anschließend in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dann in Kräuterkunde. Ich hoffe, dass ihr so vernünftig seid und jegliches Mogeln unterlasst, da dies sonst als nicht bestanden gewertet wird, wenn ihr erwischt werdet. In jeder Prüfung gelten auch die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und die erlernten Regeln. Außerdem dürft ihr nur euren Zauberstab als Hilfsmittel benutzen. Viel Erfolg."

Nach diesen Worten traten er und McGonagall zur Tür hinaus und überließen den anderen Dreien das Feld. Sofort wandte sich dann auch Snape ihnen zu.

"Setzt euch an die drei Kessel und hört mir zu!"

Im Raum waren drei Kessel verteilt, so dass keiner vom Anderen abschauen konnte. Neville ging mit einer gebückten Haltung zu dem ganz hinten im Raum. Harry nahm den etwa in der Mitte und Draco den in der ersten Reihe.

"Ihr werdet einen Haarwachstrank brauen. Jeder von euch dürfte diesen können, da er in der 3. Klasse unterrichtet wird. Ihr dürft alle Zutaten in diesem Schrank verwenden. Die Messer und andere Hilfsmittel, die ihr verwenden dürft, liegen vor euch auf dem Tisch. Ihr habt eineinhalb Stunden Zeit."

Harry war heilfroh, dass er des Öfteren mit Draco die Aufsätze korrigiert hatte und somit auf genau wusste, wie der Trank ging. Bei Neville hingegen machte sich eine große Nervosität breit. Wie sollte er noch einen Trank aus der 3. Klasse zusammenbringen? Langsam stand er auf und holte sich einige Sachen aus dem Schrank, bei denen er vermutete, dass er sie brauchen würde.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen vorne an seinem Pult niedergelassen und machte sich bereits die ersten Notizen.

Nach einer Stunde fing es bei Neville verdächtig an zu blubbern und zu rauchen. Schnell blickte er sich nach Snape um, der gerade hinter Harry stand. Bald würde er auch zu ihm kommen. Also machte er kurzerhand das Feuerchen unter seinem Kessel aus.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde beendete Snape den Test und besah sich nun die Ergebnisse.

"Das sieht gut aus Draco. Nimm diese Pipette und teste deinen Trank an einer der Ratten dort vorne!"

Draco stand auf, nahm eine volle Pipette mit seinem Trank und flößte die Flüssigkeit einer Ratte ein. Nach wenigen Sekunden fing auch schon das Fell an zu wachsen und stoppte erst, als die Ratte wie ein Wollknäuel aussah.

Inzwischen war Snape zu Harry weitergegangen.

"Sehr gut Draco. Du hast diesen Test bestanden. Auch dein Trank sieht ausnahmsweise einmal richtig aus Harry. Mach das Gleiche wie Draco. Und nun zu dir Longbottom."

Er schritt grinsend zu Neville hinüber, sah in den Kessel und stützte sich vor Neville auf den Tisch.

"Longbottom, du hast versagt."

Und an alle gewandt sagte er noch:

"Räumt die Sachen wieder auf, damit wir mit der nächsten Prüfung fortfahren können."

Schnell räumten sie die Sachen auf und marschierten mit den Professoren und Lupin nach oben in die Große Halle, wo schon alle Haustische beiseite geräumt waren. Bei diesem Anblick bekam Neville weiche Knie. Wenn er sich wirklich duellieren musste, dann könnte er auch diese Prüfung abhaken, da er wahrscheinlich mit keinem der umstehenden Personen mithalten konnte.

"Ich werde euch wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erklären müssen, was ihr in dieser Prüfung zu tun habt. Aber ich werde euch sagen, wie es abläuft. Jeder von euch dreien muss sich mit Professor Snape und mir messen. Wir haben ausgewählte Sprüche für euch, die wir zuvor abgesprochen haben. Ihr könnt sie abwehren oder auch ihnen ausweichen und eure eigenen Sprüche auf uns abfeuern. Es darf jedoch keiner der Unverzeilichen sein. Danach müsst ihr euch noch jeder gegen jeden duellieren. Dabei könnt ihr jeden Spruch verwenden, den ihr kennt. Es gelten jedoch immer die Duellierregeln. Alles verstanden? … Dann los!"

Als erstes musste Harry gegen Tonks antreten. Diese feuerte fünf Flüche auf ihn, denen er gekonnt auswich. Danach musste er sich gleich noch mit Snape duellieren, bei dem es nicht mehr so leicht war, da dieser schon die höheren Flüche verwendete.

Nach Harry war Neville dran. Auch er hatte fünf Flüche von Tonks und acht von Snape. Harry fand, dass er leichtere hatte als er, dennoch wurde er von zweie von Snape getroffen.

Der Letzte war Draco. Genau wie Harry absolvierte er die zwei Professoren ohne Schaden. Dann kamen die anderen Duelle. Draco gegen Neville, Neville gegen Harry und dann Harry gegen Draco. Die beiden Duelle, in denen sich Neville duellieren musste, endeten nach wenigen Minuten, da sich dieser nach dem Duell mit Snape überhaupt nicht mehr traute, obwohl Harry und Draco ihm immer wieder Chancen gaben, in denen er angreifen hätte können.

"Flora, wärst du so nett und bringst den Jungen zu Poppy hoch?"

Neville war frontal in einen absichtlich schlecht gezielten Fluch von Harry gelaufen und mit riesigen Elefantenohren auf dem Boden zusammengesackt.

"Gut. Das letzte Duell tragt ihr Beide noch aus. Bitte haltet euch an die Regeln und gebt auf, wenn ihr nicht mehr könnt. Also dann, duelliert!"

Harry und Draco verneigten sich und fingen dann mit einfachen Flüchen an. Das Duell der Beiden war sehr ausgeglichen. Mit der Zeit verwendeten sie immer härtere Sprüche. Nachdem Harry ein paar Mal von Draco getroffen wurde, schmiss er seinen Zauberstab beiseite und machte mit Zauberstabslosermagie weiter, da er sich so besser konzentrieren konnte.

Mittlerweile war auch Sprout mit Neville wieder in der Großen Halle und jeder schaute gespannt den sich duellierenden Praktikanten zu.

"Ist das denn erlaubt Nymphodora?"

"Das schon Flora."

Auch Lupin verfolgte nun jede Bewegung der Beiden.

Nach einer viertel Stunde warf auch Draco seinen Zauberstab beiseite und griff Harry mit einem stummen Fluch an. Das wollte sich dieser in seinem Fach nicht gefallen lassen und ohne es zu merken verwendete er einen dunklen Fluch. Tonks, Sprout und Neville waren geschockt. Auch Lupin hatte es gemerkt und versank wieder ins grübeln, was mit Harry geschehen hätte sein können.

"Stopp!"

Snape wollte das Duell unterbrechen, da sich die Beiden nur noch mit schwarzer Magie duellierten.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Draco viel wie versteinert um und rührte sich nicht mehr. Harry hingegen wehrte den Zauber gekonnt ab und drehte sich sofort zu Snape um.

"Es reicht Harry! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das für euch Beide wieder ausbaden soll."

Harry sah verwirrt auf die Ohnmächtige Sprout und auf die verstörten Gesichter von Neville, Tonks und Lupin.

"Bringt sie hoch in die Krankenstation!"

Nachdem nur noch Draco, Harry und Snape in der großen Halle waren, löste Severus die Ganzkörperklammer von Draco und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl, den er herbeigezaubert hatte.

"Ich denke, die Prüfung wird an einem anderen Tag beendet. Ihr könnt gehen."

Nachdenklich durchquerten sie die große Halle.

"Ach Harry. Wie konntest du den Fluch so schnell abwehren?"

"Übung!"

**Danke für die netten Reviews:**

**Sweet Fay:** Danke. Hoffe dir hat die Warterei nicht zu viel ausgemacht. bye

**natsucat:** Ist schön, dass dir das Ganze gefallen hat. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu verwirrend. bye

**blackswanheart:** Danke. Werden wir. bye

**DjEngelchen:** Freut uns, wenn wir offenbar das mit der Abwechslung hingekriegt haben.

Das mit dem Treffen ist gar keine so schlechte Idee… muss mal mit FGG darüber palavern.

Na ja, die anderen (Hermine, Ron) haben zurzeit ja ihre eigenen Leben und ich denke Voldi ist für die zurzeit mehr eine Bedrohung als Harry und deswegen machen die sich noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken über ihn. Und Tonks… tja Tonks… bei der weiß man es nicht so, warum sie Harry zurzeit nicht nervt (zumindest nicht mehr als üblich)

Mit den Kapiteln wissen wir es selber noch nicht so genau.

Die Story geht aber noch so bis Weihnachten weiter und vielleicht machen wir noch ein Sequel ist zurzeit halt alles noch offen… Außerdem machen wir ja dieses Jahr unser Fachabitur und da können wir wirklich noch nicht so weit planen.

hoffe du bist nicht böse, dass ich dir hier nichts genaueres sagen kann.

bye


	63. Outtakes I

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Outtakes I**

**(Hi! Das hier ist eine Sammlung von Flashbacks, die in der Zeit, während des 2. Projekts spielen.)**

**Flashback**

Am Tag nach der Projekt Bekanntgabe fand man unsere drei Praktikanten in der Bücherei, um nach Hilfreicher Literatur zu suchen.

Nach etwa anderthalb Stunden Suche stolperte Harry über das ideale Buch, welches ihm im Umgang mit Anubis eine große Hilfe sein könnte.

Er machte sich dann auch gleich ans Lesen, während Draco und Neville noch weitersuchten.

_**Wie erziehe ich meinen Höllenhund**_

von Augusta Pentephrax

Inhalt:

Wie erkenne ich einen Höllenhund?

Ist es ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen?

a) Wie benenne ich meinen Höllenhund richtig

3. b) Die besondere Bewandtnis mit der Höllenhund-Namensgebung

4. Wie bekomme ich meinen Höllenhund stubenrein?

5. Wie gehe ich mit ihm Gassi?

6. Was mein Höllenhund frisst

7. Was zu tun ist, wenn der Höllenhund immer noch nicht stubenrein ist.

8. Wie bade ich meinen Höllenhund – in 50 einfachen Schritten

9. Wie schneide ich meinem Höllenhund Fell und Krallen

10. Wie pflege ich seine Zähne?

11. Was mache ich, wenn mein Höllenhund immer noch nicht stubenrein ist?

12. Was mache ich, wenn mein Höllenhund fremde Leute beißt?

13. Wie beruhige ich meinen Höllenhund?

14. Erste Hilfe für meinen Höllenhund (oder andere Personen)

15. Was mache ich, wenn mein Höllenhund sich verliebt?

16. Was zu tun ist, wenn mein Höllenhund Leute anspringt

17. Was zu tun ist, wenn mein Höllenhund Leute bespringt

Weitere Hilfestellungen und Lektüren zum Thema Höllenhund:

„Dressur von Höllenhunden" von Seraphim Black

„Cerberus, ein Hündchen wie jedes andere" von R. H.

„Artgerechte Haltung von Höllenhunden" von Augusta Pentephrax

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

(Wie Hugo zu seinem Namen kam)

„Na du Mistvieh… hoffentlich gefällt dir der dritte Test besser als die ersten zwei", meinte Draco zu der Werratte, während er ihr einen Käse mit etwas Silberlackierung in den Käfig warf.

Nach kurzer Zeit, verbrannte´ sich die Ratte am Silber.

Dracos geflüstertes „Stupor", traf sie voll.

Dann nahm er die ohnmächtige Werratte aus dem Käfig und flößte ihr mit einer Pipette seinen neuesten Versuch an der Silber-Verbrennungskur ein.

Nachdem dies erledigt war, legte er die Werratte zurück in ihren Käfig, versicherte sich, dass dieser gut verschlossen war und weckte die Ratte mit einem „Enervate".

Während Draco die Heilung der Ratte beobachtete und seine Beobachtungen zu Papier bracht, meinte er:

„Da ich dich Mistvieh nun wohl noch länger ertragen muss, geb ich dir 'nen Namen. Was hältst du von ‚Mistvieh'?"

Die Werratte übergab sich.

„Ok. Dann eben nicht… Kunibert?"

Die Werratte furzte.

„Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Ich unterhalt mich mit meiner Laborwerratte und frag sie, wie sie heißen will…

Müssen wohl die Trankdämpfe sein", sagte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken, „Wie wäre es mit Hugo?"

Die Ratte quiekte erfreut.

„Ok. Dann bist du ab jetzt Hugo, die Laborwerratte!"

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

(Fluchtversuch #3)

Hugo war sich sicher, dass es diesmal klappen würde und er diesem verrückten, gelbfelligen Zweibeiner, der ihm dauernd glitzerndes Zeug, das wehtat und Übelschmeckende Sachen, die ihm die Schmerzen nahmen gab.

Er war sich wirklich sicher, denn Gelbfell hatte vergessen die Gittertür seines Käfigs ganz zu schließen.

_ Freiheit _, dachte Hugo, als er zur Tür halb hinausgeklettert war.

Dann traf ihn ein rotes Licht und alles wurde schwarz.

10 Minuten später

Hugo quiekte und furzte wütend, da Gelbfell schon wieder seinen Fluchtversuch vereitelt hatte.

Aber er würde es wieder versuchen…

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

(Fütterungszeit)

Pflänzchen fand, dass es ihr hier recht gut ging.

Sie bekam genügend Wasser und auch regelmäßig Futter.

Zu ihrem Leidwesen, hatte sie am Anfang feststellen müssen, dass sie diesen großen, zweibeinigen Haufen Fleisch nicht essen konnte, da er zu groß war.

Mittlerweile, hatte sie sich aber damit abgefunden, da der Fleischhaufen, sich eigentlich als ganz nützlich herausgestellt hatte: Er brachte ihr Wasser, düngte sie, schnitt ihre kaputten Triebe ab, trimmte sie und brachte ihr ihr Essen…

Apropos Essen, da war wieder der Fleischhaufen und er hatte eine kleine Schachtel mit irgendwas Lebendigem dabei.

---

Neville kam in sein Zimmer mit einer Kiste voller Grashüpfer für sein Pflänzchen.

Nach anfänglichen Missverständnissen auf Seiten von Pflänzchen, waren sie zu einer Art stillschweigender Übereinkunft gelang: Pflänzchen würde nicht mehr versuchen ihn zu fressen und er würde dafür umso besser für sie sorgen.

Er hatte heute vor einen Raum in einem Raum per Zauberei zu erschaffen, damit Pflänzchen _jagen_ konnte.

Sobald der Raum im Raum erschaffen war, wollte er Pflänzchen hineinstellen und dann die paar hundert kleiner Grashüpfer, die er in der innen expandierten Schachtel dabei hatte, frei zu lassen.

Gedacht, getan! Nach nur 20 gescheiterten Versuchen hatte er einen Raum im Raum erschaffen.

---

Pflänzchen war zuerst etwas verunsichert, als sie der Fleischhaufen in einem so komisch schimmernden Bereich brachte, aber nachdem er sie abgesetzt hatte und dann das Futter freigelassen hatte, dachte sie, sie wäre im Himmel!

Hunderte, kleiner Fleischhäppchen, die nicht aus diesem komisch schimmernden Bereich heraus konnten und sie konnte sie einzeln fangen, kurz mit ihnen spielen und sie dann fressen!

_ Himmlisch! _

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

Hoffen es hat euch gefallen. 

Wir versuchen diese Woche noch ein zweites Kapitel hochzustellen, da wir es letzte Woche doch nicht mehr geschafft hatten eins zu schreiben.

bye

FGG & lenchen

**Reviews:**

**natsucat: **Danke für die Review! Tut uns leid, dass wir zurzeit irgendwie nicht mit unserem Zeitplan hinkommen, aber ändern können wir es leider auch nicht.

Das jeder jede Prüfung machen muss: Alle waren doch in den Unterrichtsstunden, hatte ja auch selbst mal die Fächer und sollte so zumindest halbwegs in der Lage sein die Aufgaben zu bewältigen. (Erinnere dich an Snapes Trank: Der war aus der 3. Klasse und sollte denen eigentlich bekannt sein)

Den Lehrern ist auch klar, dass die anderen Beiden Praktikanten gegenüber dem, der das Fach hat im Nachteil sind, aber sie wollen so auch sicherstellen, dass einer von denen auch kurzfristig mal einspringen/helfen kann. Außerdem sollte das Ganze auch keine einseitige Ausbildung sein und die Praktikanten sollten auch andere Wissensgebiete nicht vernachlässigen und das wollen sie denen mit dieser Zwischenprüfung vor Augen führen.

Hat man das jetzt einigermaßen verstanden? Oder soll ich es noch mal versuch zu erklären? (oder soll FGG das mal erklären).

Bis zum nächsten mal…

**DjEngelchen: **Dane für deine Review. Ja, die Zauberstablose und stille Magie, war schon überraschend.

Wir sind an der FOS Landshut.

In welchem Zweig bist du denn?

bye


	64. Outtakes II

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

…

**Anmerkungen**:

Hi, hi!

fgg ganz vorsichtig um Ecke schaut

Wie geht's euch? Hoffe doch gut

sich auf Boden wirft

Bitte, bitte köpft uns nicht! Wir wollen noch so viele, viele (versaute) Dinge schreiben und lesen.

fgg aufblickt

Ich muss euch leider eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen. Wir werden wegen schulischen Gründen nicht mehr regelmäßig updaten.

fgg hinter Ecke robbt und von hinten weiter spricht

Wir schreiben heuer unser Fachabi und das ist nun mal sehr wichtig für uns.

mit einem rießigen Stapel Bücher und Hefte wieder hervor kommt und sich Schweiß von der Stirn wischt

Wir müssen heuer soooo viel lernen und es ist nicht gerade leichter im Gegensatz zur 10. oder auch nur 11. Klasse geworden.

zu den Lesern schaut

Hey nicht traurig sein. Wir schreiben ja noch einige Kapis weiter. Da ja noch einiges mit Harry, Draco, Voldi, Snape, Lupin, den Dursleys, Blaise und den Zwillingen geschehen muss. Ach ja und wahrscheinlich auch mit Flitwick.

immer wieder eine Sekunde in eine spezielle Dose steckt

Wir hoffen, dass wir bald wieder updaten können

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. (Falls ihr wollt, könnt ihr uns doch anschreien, aber dadurch kriegen wir auch nicht mehr Zeit.)

**Outtakes II**

(Hi! Das hier ist die Fortsetzung unserer Sammlung von Flashbacks, aus der Zeit, des 2. Projekts.

Außerdem ist der Flashback „Hugo meets Moony" von meiner Schwester Babsi.)

**Flashback**

(Wer geht mit wem Gassi?)

Wieder einmal ging Harry mit Anubis über die Ländereien von Hogwarts spazieren.

Auf dem Rückweg blieb Anubis plötzlich stehen und schnüffelte mit seinen drei Nasen auf dem Boden herum.

Harry, der sich Anubis Leine um die Hand gewickelt hatte, blieb ebenfalls stehen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der Anubis nur herumgestanden und herumgeschnüffelt hatte und dabei mehrmals die Köpfe in alle Richtungen gewendet hatte, wirbelten plötzlich alle Köpfe Anubis herum und er rannten los.

Harry, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, dass Anubis losrannte, war vollkommen überrascht von dem plötzlichen Davonlaufen.

ER war jedoch gezwungen mit Anubis mitzulaufen und versuchte dabei auf den Beinen zu bleiben, was nicht ganz so einfach war, da Anubis wie ein Irrer rannte und die Leine um seine Hand sich immer fester schnürte.

Auf die Rufe von Harry „Anubis, STOPP!" oder „Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen!", damit dieser endlich stehen blieb, reagierte der Höllenhund anfangs gar nicht und er rannte weiter wie ein Irrer.

Nach etlichen dutzend Metern, sie waren bereits im Verbotenen Wald und Harry wurde inzwischen nur noch mitgeschleift, seine Hand waren schon arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, da sich die Leine immer fester um seinen Arm geschnürt hatte, blieb Anubis so plötzlich stehen, wie er vorhin losrannte.

Nachdem Harry sich wieder mühsam aufgerichtet hatte, fiel sein Blick auf Hagrid, der mit Fluffy gerade spazieren ging, plötzlich vor ihm stand.

Fluffy und Anubis ‚unterhielten' sich gerade sehr lebhaft, als sich auf einmal Fluffy zu Harry umdrehte und ihm über das Gesicht leckte.

Harry indessen fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut, denn wer würde sich auch schon Wohlfühlen, wenn ein ausgewachsener Höllenhund sich einem zuwendet und _ganz_ nah mit seinen Kiefern an ihn herankommen würde? Wohl niemand, Hagrid vielleicht, aber der war ja auch eine Ausnahme.

Zu Harrys Glück wandte sich Fluffy kurz darauf auch schon wieder von ihm ab, um sich weiter mit seinem Sohn zu unterhalten.

Mehrere Stunden später kamen ein erschöpfter Harry mit Anubis in Harrys Räumen an. Er ließ sich nur noch schnell etwas zum Essen von Dobby bringen, um sich dann hungrig darüber her zu machen. Danach sank er erschöpft in seine Couch.

An diesem Abend, hörte man Anubis zufrieden schnarchen.

Harry hingegen fiel es schwer einzuschlafen, da er jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen zumachte, das Bild von Fluffys Köpfen und dessen Kiefer, die ihm so nah waren vor sich hatte.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, in der er versucht hatte einzuschlafen, schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und schlicht hinunter in die Kerker, um Draco zu besuchen. Er hoffte und war sich sicher, dass dieser ihn gut ablenken würde, so dass er später mit anderen Gedanken gut einschlafen würde.

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

(Fluchtversuch #739)

Hugo war sich sicher, dass es diesmal gelingen würde!

Er dachte, dass er schon so gut wie frei war. Denn Hugo hatte angefangen über den Käfigboden zu kratzen und fast hatte er es geschafft.

ENDLICH ! Das Material gab nach und zum Vorschein kam…

… eine grau-braune Tischplatte?

Aber er würde es wieder versuchen… immer wieder...

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

Harry ging, wie jeden Tag, mit Anubis draußen spazieren. Heute hatte er wieder mal die Bälle dabei. Ein neuer Ball war auch dabei, ein pinker Ball mit gelb-blauen Sternen. (Danke für den Ball mad-cat)

Heute hatte Harry etwas Neues vor. Er dachte sich, dass etwas Abwechslung Anubis nicht schaden könnte und überlegte sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er alle drei Bälle gleichzeitig warf.

Er fing langsam an, warf erst, wie üblich, einen Ball, bevor er begann sein Experiment in die Tat umzusetzen:

Er holte zwei andere Bälle aus seiner Jacke heraus, den regenbogenfarbenen, den neongelben, den pinken mit gelb-blauen Sternen hatte er noch in der Hand. Er warf alle gleichzeitig in die Luft und wartete gespannt, was passieren würde. Seine Augen waren auf Anubis gerichtet. Alle drei Bälle flogen, da Harry sie ziemlich hoch geworfen hatte, in hohem Bogen über das Gras, bevor sie auf dem Boden landeten und wieder etwas nach oben schnellten.

Seine Blicke waren fest auf Anubis gerichtet. Dieser sah zuerst irritiert und verwirrt auf die Bälle und begann loszulaufen. Da allerdings jeder der Köpfe seinen eigenen Lieblingsball hatte und versuchte diesem hinterher zuhechten lief Anubis wild hin und her.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schienen sich zwei höllenhündische Köpfe sich auf einen zu einigen und überstimmten den dritten Kopf, der sich geschlagen gab und so gingen sie zuerst auf den neongelben Ball zu, danach auf den pinken und zuletzt holten sie sich den regenbogenfarbenen.

Freudestrahlend hielt jeder der Köpfe seinen Lieblingsball im Maul und der Höllenhund bewegte sich auf Harry zu, der dem Cerberus stolz zusah. Er war stolz auf sein Haustier.

Das Ganze wiederholte sich mehrmals und irgendwann sah Harry, dass es nicht die Ballfarben waren, sondern, dass sich die Köpfe immer auf die gleichen Stellen konzentrierten und hinzogen. Der mittlere Kopf ging immer auf den mittleren zu, der Rechte zu dem Ball, der mehr rechts war und der Linke zu dem, der mehr links fällt.

Was ihm noch auffiel, dass sich nach einer gewissen Zeit auch ein Muster in der Zusammenarbeit bildete. Während der mittlere, sowohl mit dem rechten, als auch mit dem linken Kopf zusammenarbeiten konnte, konnten der rechte und der linke Kopf sich nicht recht daran gewöhnen, zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Sie stritten sich immer um die Vorherrschaft und jeder wollte gewinnen. Anscheinend wirkte der Mittlere irgendwie ausgleichend und so gewann mal der eine und mal der andere Kopf und es ging zuerst in die eine oder andere Richtung, ganz selten mal kam die Mitte zuerst.

Auch fiel ihm auf, dass die Köpfe des Höllenhunds zuletzt immer den jeweiligen Lieblingsball im Maul hatten. Wie sie das immer schafften, wusste er nicht.

Da die drei Köpfe verwirrter wirkten über die verschiedenen Richtungen und es immer mehr in Machtkämpfe zwischen dem rechten und dem linken Kopf ausartete, nahm Harry nach einer gewissen Zeit immer nur jeweils einen Ball her. So lief der Höllenhund immer hinter dem Ball her; der linke Kopf nahm immer den neongelben Ball, der rechte immer den pinken und der mittige Kopf den pinken mit den gelb-blauen Sternen.

Draco sah aus der Ferne zu Harry und lächelte leicht, als er sah wie versunken Harry in das Spiel mit Anubis war und wie stolz sein Geliebter auf sein Haustier war. Er lächelte leicht und wandte sich dann wieder nach drinnen, um sich Hugo zu widmen.

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

(Hugo meets Moony)

Eine düstere Vollmondnacht, Harry und Draco sind in Dracos Räumen, da sie heute Hugo beobachten wollen.

Sie waren gespannt auf die Verwandlung von Hugo.

Doch sie kamen nicht bis ins Wohnzimmer, denn Draco zog Harry, als er eintrat sofort ins Schlafzimmer.

Da sie sich wegen der vielen Arbeit schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht viel sahen, schmiegten sie sich eng aneinander und fingen an sich gegenseitig zu berühren und auszuziehen. Nach einem langen und intensiven Blickkontakt versanken die Beiden in einem langen, tiefen Kuss. Ihre Zungen spielten wild miteinander. Immer wilder küssten sie sich und sie vergaßen vollkommen die Zeit und ihre Umgebung.

Auch, dass sie Hugo beobachten wollten, war vergessen. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich ihre Münder voneinander und sie blickten sich lange in die Augen. Harry sah Draco, wie durch verschleierte Augen an, er konnte sich nicht Sattsehen an Draco und lächelte ihn lasziv an. Er drückte sich eng an Draco und konnte Dracos Erregung an seiner eigenen spüren. Langsam wanderte Harrys Hand über Dracos steifes Glied und begann es langsam und zärtlich zu streicheln, als plötzlich...

Währenddessen verwandelte sich Hugo, die Laborratte in Hugo, die Werratte. Sie sah, für eine Ratte, furcht erregend aus. Das Fell wurde länger und bräunlicher, auch die Zähne wuchsen und wurden spitzer, die Werratte schien etwas zu wachsen und die Knopfaugen vergrößerten sich und wurden dunkelrot.

Plötzlich fand sich der Werwolf Moony vor den Gemächern Dracos. Da die Tür nur angelehnt war und er etwas seltsames roch, dass ihn anzog. Er schob mit seiner Schnauze das Portrait auf, das nur angelehnt war. Harry hatte es nicht richtig zugemacht, als er vorhin reinkam, um Draco von einem Erlebnis mit dem Höllenhund zu berichten. Da die Beiden so abgelenkt waren, bemerkten sie nicht, dass der Werwolf hereinkam, an ihrem Schlafzimmer vorbeiging und sie beide kurz und aufmerksam musterte, weil er den intensiven Geruch ihrer Lust roch.

Aber er ging schnell wieder weiter, denn der intensive Geruch eines seltsamen Wertieres, zog ihn immer stärker an. Seine Wolfssinne waren im höchsten Grade angespannt. Es roch irgendwie anders, es war kein Werwolf, irgendetwas anderes. Es zog den Werwolf in einen magischen Bann und er konnte nicht anders, als diesem faszinierenden Geruch zu folgen.

Hugo, die Werratte war in seinem Käfig gefangen und versuchte vergeblich sich zu befreien. Was er auch anstellte es gelang ihm nicht. Draco hatte die Gitterstäbe magisch verstärkt, er wollte sichergehen, dass die Werratte heute nicht entkam.

Doch er hatte nicht mit dem Wolf gerechnet. Der Wolf ging näher und näher zum Käfig der Werratte und sah diese lange und intensiv an. Er fühlte sich irgendwie verbunden mit dieser seltsamen Ratte. Er fühlte, dass diese sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als heraus zu können und frei zu sein. Er versuchte mit seiner Schnauze die Tür zu öffnen, da dieses nur von außen zu erreichen war. Nach vielen Versuchen gelang es ihm und die Werratte war frei.

Neugierig beschnüffelten sich der Wolf und die Ratte. Sie waren fasziniert von dem Wergeruch, den sie Beide verströmten. Es war ein so vertrauter und doch verschiedener Geruch. Langsam, ohne es zu bemerken wanderten sie im Wohnzimmer im Kreis herum.

Ein lauter Knall schreckte plötzlich alle aus ihren Aktivitäten, die Portraittüre war zugefallen. Harry und Draco lösten sich erschrocken voneinander und mit einem Schwenker ihrer Hand waren sie auch schon wieder angezogen. Sie liefen nach draußen und Draco ging panisch in Richtung seines Wohnzimmers.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und durch dieses hindurchgehen wollte, sah er schon das seltsame Schauspiel, dass Moony und Hugo boten. Sie umkreisten einander und beschnüffelten sich... er erstarrte, auch Harry, der hinter ihm ging, blieb stehen und starrte die beiden Wertiere an.

Auf einmal, bemerkten die beiden Wertiere, dass sich noch zwei andere Wesen in diesem Raum aufhielten und wandten sich diesem zu.

Moony erkannte, durch den Wolfsbanntrank, dass diese Beiden ihm freundlich gesinnt waren und er ihnen nichts tun sollte.

Andererseits, bemerkte er, dass sein neuer Bekannter offenbar anderer Meinung war, da er sich bereit machte sie anzugreifen.

Harry und Draco sahen, dass Moony sie freundlich musterte und entspannten sich… bis ihre Blicke auf Hugo fielen, der sich ihnen mit Schaum vor dem Maul und blutgierigen Augen näherte.

Bevor Hugo allerdings angreifen konnte, packte Moony ihm am Nackenfell und trug die zappelnde Werratte in das nächste, offen stehende Zimmer: Das Bad.

Nachdem Moony mit Hugo im Badezimmer verschwunden war, verschloss Harry, der begriffen hatte, dass Moony sie schützen wollte, die Tür und verstärkte sie mit einigen Zaubern.

Am nächsten Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang, ließen Harry und Draco einen etwas zerkratzt aussehenden Moony aus dem Bad und brachten die Werratte wieder in ihren Käfig, ohne dass jemand weiter verletzt wurde.

Remus, zu Harrys und Dracos großem Glück erinnerte sich entweder nicht mehr an den Lustgeruch, den er an den Beiden in der vorigen Nacht gerochen hatte oder aber er wollte einfach nicht darüber reden, jedenfalls stellte er ihnen keine Fragen.

**Flashback Ende**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews:**

**DjEngelchen: **Fachabi: Siehe Anmerkung, dann weißt du, wie schwer die ist. (Dass Bayern auch so hohe Ansprüche haben muss… g, war bloß ein scherz.)

bye FGG & lenchen

**natsucat: **Danke für die Review. Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel genauso gut.

bye FGG & lenchen


	65. Nichts bleibt ohne Folgen

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

Zwillinge - Blaise

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Nichts bleibt ohne Folgen **

**Flashback**

Anfang September

Alle Mitglieder des Ordens erhielten die folgenden Zeilen von ihrem ungekrönten Oberboss des Schäfchenordens ;) (die Schäfchen, die zur Schlachtbank äh zu Dumbi gehen)

**Ordensmemo**

An alle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix

Lasst einstweilen Harry Potter in Ruhe. Wenn er Zeit zum Abkühlen hatte, wird er erkennen, wer seine wahren Freunde und Verbündeten sind!

In der Zwischenzeit sollten wir uns stärker mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern, aber auch den Verbündeten von ihm und Spionen im Ministerium kümmern.

Sollte einer von euch nähere Informationen zu oben genannten Personen und Gruppen haben, bitte ich um umgehenden und ausführlichen Bericht über Floh oder Eulenpost!

gezeichnet Albus Dumbledore

**Flashback Ende**

Mittwoch, 20. Oktober

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!"

Hinter Harry und Draco lief winkend ein Schüler der unteren Klassen her.

"Bitte warten Sie!"

Die beiden Angesprochenen blieben stehen und sofort schloss der Erst- oder Zweitklässler auf.

"Endlich hab ich sie gefunden. Professor Snape will sie in seinen Räumen unbedingt sprechen. Und ich soll ihnen noch ausrichten: SOFORT!"

Das letzte Wort schrie er fast so, dass es laut von den Wänden wieder hallte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sahen sie den Winzling an, sagten jedoch nichts und setzten sich in Bewegung.

Als sie in den Gang zu Snapes Räumen einbogen, kam gerade Lupin grinsend durch Snapes Tür. Gedankenversunken schritt er ihnen entgegen.

"Hi Remus!"

"Oh, ohhh Harry. Draco. Hab euch gar nicht gesehen. W… was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Wir sollen zu Severus."

"Was? Ach ja. Si… äh Se… äh Snape wartet bereits auf euch. Ihr solltet besser reingehen… ach und Harry. Könntest du danach zu mir kommen?"

Stumm nickte Harry. Was war bloß mit Remus los. In den nächsten Tagen war doch gar kein Vollmond, also konnte es ihm doch gar nicht so schlecht gehen. Na, ja. Er würde es nachher schon herausfinden. Erst einmal wartete Snape.

S: "Ihr! Was habt ihr euch eigentlich bei dieser Prüfung gedacht? … flack dich nicht so hin wenn ich mit dir rede, Draco!"

Draco wusste, dass es länger dauern konnte und hatte sich deshalb auf dem Sofa niedergelassen.

S: "Wisst ihr eigentlich, was deshalb auf euch zukommen kann? Ihr könnt deswegen von der Schule verwiesen werden."

D: "Aber…"

S: "Nichts aber Draco. Ich kenne deinen Vater und der wird das sicherlich auch nicht gut heißen, auch wenn er unter anderen Umständen stolz auf dich wäre.

H: "Aber…"

S: "Jetzt rede ich! Woher könnt ihr das eigentlich?"

D: "Wir…"

S: "Unterbrich mich nicht ständig! Wie könnt ihr eigentlich dunkle Flüche auf euch selbst abfeuern und woher kennt ihr so viele?"

H: "In…"

S: "Was habe ich gerade gesagt? Ihr stehlt mir meine Zeit. Ich hätte eigentlich was viel Besseres zu tun. Ich hatte stundenlange Gespräche mit Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern, die dabei waren, auf die ich überhaupt keine Lust hatte.

D: "Jetzt lass…"

S: "Ich rede!"

H: "Wir wollen," rote Augen zum Vorschein kommen "uns jetzt auch einmal verteidigen und DU wirst uns zuhören. Der Schreck hat sie ja leider nicht umgebracht, also ist ja nichts Schlimmeres geschehen."

S: "Aber ihr hättet euch selbst schwer verletzen können."

D: "Das denke ich nicht, da wir den ganzen Sommer lang zusammen geübt haben und kennen, wie der Andere reagiert."

H: "Außerdem ist das auch die Schuld des Ordens, da sie mich einfach abgeschoben haben, was wiederum andere Vorteile hatte." mit einem gewissen Unterton sagt

S: "Das mag ja alles sein…" sich langsam und nachdenklich neben Draco aufs Sofa setzt "Was mach ich hier eigentlich?"

Peinliche Ruhe legte sich über das Zimmer, bis Snape sie hinausschickte.

D: "Mann flippen die alle gleich wegen so 'ner Kleinigkeit aus. Das ist ja furchtbar."

H: "Ich bin mal gespannt, was Remus sagt. Ich denke bei ihm wird es auch nur um dieses Thema gehen."

Harry war mit seiner Vermutung nahe dran. Nachdem er alleine durch die Tür zu Lupins Zimmer getreten war, fing dieser gleich damit an.

R: "Harry, Harry, Harry. Was soll nur einmal aus dir werden? Setz dich! Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren, was du bei der Prüfung getan hast? Willst du Tee? Wieso wendest du gegen einen Freund dunkle Flüche an? Kuchen? Man sollte diese auch nicht einmal gegen seine Feinde verwenden, da dunkle Flüche verheerende Schäden anrichten können. Kekse? Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was Dumbledore und McGonagall für einen Schreck bekamen, als sie von dieser Geschichte hörten. Kürbissaft? Außerdem hatte Poppy alle Hände voll zu tun, um die anderen Lehrer wieder aufzupäppeln. Schokofrosch? Keiner der Lehrer verlangt von dir, dass du dich so mit den dunklen Flüchen, die DU WEIßT SCHON WER verwendet, auskennen sollst. Berty-Botts-Bohnen? Von dem jungen Malfoy konnte man es ja erahnen, dass er früher oder später dich durch einen Hinterhalt mit schwarzer Magie angreifen würde…" immer wieder lange Schleifen um Harry macht

H: "Jetzt reicht es! Wir haben unsere Abreibung von Severus schon bekommen. Und nur damit du es weißt. Draco würde mich nie im Leben angreifen." Harry etwas sauer wird

R: "Aahh. Also ist es wahr. Ich habe mich doch nicht geirrt. Der ständige Geruch des Anderen, man trifft euch nur zusammen an und, Harry du hast einen Fehler gemacht, wenn du es vor mir verbergen wolltest. Du hättest mir nicht die Karte geben dürfen. In vielen Nächten war immer nur ein Punkt anstelle von zwei auf der Karte zusehen." von seinen Schleifen um Harry stehen bleibt und ihn eindringlich anschaut

H: "Worauf willst du hinaus?"

R: "Harry du brauchst mir nichts mehr vor zu machen. Ich weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid. Aber eins wüsste ich schon noch gerne. Hast du die Seiten gewechselt?"

H: "Wie kommst du darauf?"

R: "Harry, du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass ein Slytherin, noch dazu ein Malfoy, die Seiten wechselt oder neutral wird."

H: "Wieso nicht? Sirius war doch auch auf Dumbledores Seite."

R: "Sirius war von Anfang an nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Der Hut weiß, welchen Charakter und Vorzüge jemand hat."

H: "Dann hat er sich aber in seinen vielen Jahren als alter vergammelter und sprechender Hut geirrt."

R: "Sirius war bis zu seinem Atemzug auf der guten Seite. Und ich hoffe du auch."

H: "Wie kannst du gut von böse unterscheiden. Du kennst doch nur eine Seite. Und auf dieser wirst du nur nach Strich und Faden ausgenutzt."

R: "Jetzt weiß ich nicht, worauf du hinaus willst."

H: "Du brauchst mir doch auch nichts vormachen. Da du ja so gut bescheid weißt, hat dir eh schon jemand Bericht erstattet. Und ich weiß, dass es Dumbledore persönlich war."

R: "Wie kommst du darauf? Ich habe eine gute Wahrnehmungsgabe."

H: "Deine Gedanken verraten dich Remus. Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass es Dumbledore nicht mehr lange bringen wird. Wieso hättest du dich sonst in letzter Zeit neutral verhalten? Wenn du zu mir hältst, kann ich dich groß machen."

R: "Was ist los mit dir Harry? So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

H: aufhört Remus Gedanken zu durchforsten "Nichts ist mit mir los." Harrys Augen funkeln rot auf

Remus zu Zauberstab greift und rückwärts stolpert

H: "Was ist mit dir?"

R: "Voldemort du feige Sau! Ich wusste doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Harry würde nie im Leben auf deine Seite wechseln. Was hast du ihm angetan…"

H: "Remus beruhige dich. Ich bin Harry."

R: "Du bist nicht Harry. Du hast dich durch deine roten Augen verraten." Remus hysterisch wird

H: "Remus, ich verzeihe dir, was du gesagt hast. Weißt du noch unser Gespräch über Lili und James? Du hast gesagt, dass sie sich für mich opferten. Und weißt du noch, als Mad-Eye Draco in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat?"

R: "JA, dass kannst nur du wissen. Harry, du bist es wirklich. Lass dich umarmen. Du musst einsehen, dass auch ich langsam in die Jahre komme und meine Augen immer schlechter werden."

H: "Du solltest zu Snape gehen und es feiern."

R: "Das sollte ich."

H: "Oh und Remus, du solltest echt einmal die dunkle Seite ausprobieren. Es ist überwältigend."

R: "Das werde ich, das werde ich." nicht mehr mit den Gedanken bei der Sache ist

Harry nahm seine Karte des Rumtreibers vom Pult und ging zur Tür hinaus, nachdem er sich von Lupin verabschiedet hatte. Böse grinsend machte er sich dann zu Draco auf, um ihm alles zu erzählen und seinen Triumph über Remus zu feiern. Doch weit kam er nicht. McGonagall trat mit einem sehr ernsten Gesicht in seinen Weg und wies ihn an, mit ihr zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

**Review:**

**natsucat:** Danke für die Review. Hoffe die Wartezeit war nicht zu lang.

bis zum nächsten Kap. FGG & lenchen


	66. Eine lange Nacht

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Das Lied, das im Laufe dieses Kapitels vorkommt ist von Alphaville.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

Dumbledore – McGonagall

Zwillinge - Blaise

… (sehen wir noch)

**Anmerkungen**:

Hi! Wie geht's euch? Tut uns wirklich, wirklich leid, dass wir so lange nicht mehr weiter geschrieben haben, aber viele von euch wissen ja auch, wie das mit der Schule so ist. Man kommt einfach zu gar nichts mehr. Aber jetzt ist es ja wieder so weit. Das nächste Kap ist da! Wir hoffen, dass es euch weiterhin gefällt. Wir versuchen auch in den nächsten 14 Tagen nochmals zu updaten. Aber nun viel Spaß!

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen **und ein schönes Neues Jahr **wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Schlüssel:**

_D Albus Dumbledore_

_Dr Draco Malfoy_

_H Harry Potter_

_M Minerva McGonagall_

**Eine lange Nacht **

Falls ihr's nicht mehr wisst und kurz zusammengefasst haben wollt: Harry und Draco haben sich bei der Duellierprüfung mit dunklen Flüchen duelliert. Deshalb waren sie schon bei Snape und Harry bei Lupin, die ihnen eine Standpauke gehalten haben.

D: "Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir?" Großväterlich lächelt

H: "Nicht gut." böse schaut und sich gegenüber von Dumbledore setzt

M: "Ach Harry, du armer Junge." sich hinter Dumbledore stellt

H: "Ich brauche kein Mitleid. Was wollt ihr?"

D: ersten Satz übergeht "Ich wollte mit dir über den Zwischenfall während der Duellier…"

H: "Fass dich kurz. Ich musste mir das heute schon zweimal anhören und ich hab auch noch etwas anderes zu tun."

D: verschmitzt zu lächeln beginnt "Dich mit Draco in einem ruhigen Zimmer treffen?"

H: nach einer guten Antwort sucht "Wir brauchen kein ruhiges Zimmer und außerdem kann man sich mit ihm zivilisiert unterhalten und über alles reden."

D: verblüfft ist

M: sich mit einem Gemälde leise unterhält

H: "Halt endlich deine Predigt Albus, damit ich gehen kann!"

D: "Was bist du so in Eile?"

H: "Ich will noch meine Jugend genießen."

D: "Ein Zauberer wie du es bist, sollte eher über die Vergangenheit nachdenken, anstatt hier und jetzt zu leben. Du solltest vielleicht einmal über den Vorfall nachdenken."

H: "Danke für den Tipp, aber das sollte ich heute schon zur Genüge machen, was ich aber nicht getan habe."

M: Dumbledore etwas ins Ohr flüstert

D: "OK Harry, du kannst für heute gehen. Minerva und ich müssen noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen."

H: mit Sarkasmus sagt "Ja, ja um wen geht es denn diesmal? Ums Ministerium? Viel Glück mit der Zusammenarbeit und beim Lochen der Papiere. Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen."

D: tief schnauft "Ja geh nur. Draco wartet eh schon ungeduldig auf dich draußen vor der Tür."

H: Todesblick auf Dumbledore und McGonagall werfend zur Tür hinausgeht

Dr: "Den hast du es aber wieder mal gezeigt. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Dafür hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient." Geheimnisvoll tut

H: "Ich liebe Belohnungen von dir." schnell auf Mund küsst "Ist es das, was ich denke, dass es ist?"

Dr: "Siehst du dann schon?" Harry am Umhang packt und ihn die Treppe hinunter zieht

Sie gingen in Dracos Zimmer. Provokativ schmiss Draco seinen Umhang in eine Ecke und streckte seinen Hintern hinaus.

"Har, die Tür."

Harry war so damit beschäftigt, Draco in seinen Gedanken auszuziehen und zu überlegen, was sie Beide anstellen könnten, dass er vollkommen die Tür vergessen hatte. Während Harry mit der Tür beschäftigt war, zog Draco sein Hemd auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer aus. Dort befeuchtete er seine Haare und seinen Oberkörper mit Wasser, um noch sexyer auszusehen. Danach trat er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu Harry, dem die Luft weg blieb.

"Na, wie sieht's aus?"

Langsam knöpfte Draco seine Hose auf und sah belustigt zu, wie die Wirkung bei Harry sichtbar wurde. Ganz langsam ließ er seine Hose nach unten gleiten und streifte sie gekonnt mit seinen Schuhen und Socken vom Körper. Danach ließ er noch langsamer als seine Hose, die Boxershorts fallen.

Allein schon bei diesem Anblick blieb Harry immer wieder die Luft weg. Doch langsam kam er auf Draco zu und sie begannen sich stürmisch zu küssen.

"Dray, ich verlange von dir, dass du mir heute Nacht das Gehirn raus vögelst!"

Immer wieder von Harry überrascht, antwortete Draco: "Das kannst du von mir aus haben. Aber beschwer dich die nächste Woche nicht, wenn du nicht mehr klar denken kannst."

Sofort packte Draco Harry am Arsch und trug ihn zum Bett. Gleich darauf riss er dessen Kleider vom Leib und fing an ihn zu vernaschen.

Harry genoss es sichtlich. Sein Glied wurde immer steifer und er fing unregelmäßig zu atmen an.

"Fick mich und hör nicht wieder vor dem Frühstück auf!"

Das ließ sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen. Er drehte Harry auf den Bauch und drang langsam und vorsichtig in ihn ein. Das brachte Harry zum Aufstöhnen.

"Soll ich langsam machen?"

"Nein! Du hast versprochen, dass du mir das Gehirn raus vögelst!"

Draco begann sich langsam in Harry zu bewegen. Gleichzeitig ließ Harry seine Hände an Dracos Seiten nach unten gleiten zu dessen Po, den er anfing zu massieren. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch gab Harry das Tempo an, indem er Draco immer schneller zu sich zog.

"Har… du bist unglaublich."

Draco nahm das Tempo, das ihm Harry vorgab auf und stieß auch immer etwas härter zu. Harry nahm deshalb seine Hände von Dracos Po und krallte sie ins Bettlaken. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und Draco verlor fast die Beherrschung, bevor er sich in Harry ergoss.

Etwas erschöpft sank Draco auf Harry zusammen. Doch er sammelte schnell wieder seine Kräfte um Harry weiter zu quälen. Er zog sich aus Harry zurück und drehte diesen auf den Rücken.

"Jetzt bist du an der Reihe."

Draco setzte seine Zunge zwischen Harrys Brustmuskeln an und zog eine Lange Spur bis hinunter zu dessen Erektion, die er dann ganz in seinem Mund aufnahm.

Draco verstand es wirklich seine Opfer zu quälen. Noch ein bisschen länger zuvor und auch Harry wäre gekommen. Doch auch nun tat Draco nur so viel, dass Harry nicht zur Erlösung kam und es ihm die Sinne vernebelte.

Ganz langsam leckte Draco über Harrys steifes Glied oder blies sanft darüber. Danach nahm er es dann wieder ganz in seinem Mund auf.

Harry begann laut zu stöhnen und krallte seine Hände in Dracos Haare, was diesem zeigte, dass Harry nun hin und weg war. Draco begann zu schlucken und kurze Zeit später ergoss auch Harry sich in Dracos Mund.

Erschöpft und schnell atmend lag Harry auf Dracos Bett. Doch Draco wollte ihm keine freie Minute mehr bis zum Frühstück gönnen. Er hatte ja Harry versprochen, dass er ihm bis zum Morgen das Gehirn raus vögelt.

Nun widmete sich Draco Harrys Brustwarzen. Vorsichtig biss er hinein und leckte anschließend darüber. Doch plötzlich wurden sie wieder einmal durch ein störendes plopp unterbrochen.

"Entschuldigen sie Sirs. Aber Dobby wurde geschickt um nachzufragen, wo sie beim Abendessen waren. Dobby soll ausrichten, dass man sie vermisst hat."

Sauer über diese Unterbrechung antwortete Draco.

"Dann richte ihnen aus, dass wir etwas Besseres zu tun haben als mit ihnen zu 'speisen'. Und jetzt verschwinde wieder."

Draco wollte sich wieder Harry widmen, doch dieser angelte sich gerade seinen Zauberstab und legte somit eine Platte auf.

"Du regst dich immer gleich so auf."

Beschwichtigend fuhr Harry mit seinen Händen über Dracos Oberkörper, was dieser sichtlich genoss. Er schloss die Augen und hörte dem Text des Liedes zu, den er vorher noch nie richtig auf sich wirken hat lassen.

Let's dance in style  
Lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait  
We're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best  
But expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?  
Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power  
But we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit  
Life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men  
Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders  
We've getting in tune  
The music's played by the madmen

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever - and ever

Some are like water  
Some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young?  
It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth is like diamonds in the sun  
And diamonds are forever  
So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams are swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever - and ever

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever - and ever

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich Draco wieder beruhigt und er beugte sich zu Harry vor, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.

"Har, ich liebe dich."

In dieser Nacht schlief keiner der Beiden. Draco tat, was er Harry versprochen hatte und vögelte ihm das Gehirn raus. Sie kamen deshalb noch einige Male in dieser Nacht.

Donnerstag, 21. Oktober 

"Morgen Harry. Morgen Draco. Ihr seht ja gar nicht gut aus. Geht es euch nicht gut? Ihr wart ja gestern auch nicht beim Abendessen."

Harry und Draco setzten sich, mehr oder weniger auf einen Stuhl neben Neville an den reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

"Es geht schon. Danke Neville."

"Ah, die zwei verschwundenen sind auch wieder da. Was haben wir denn die ganze Nacht getrieben?"

"Gar nichts Onkel. Wir haben nur über eure Worte nachgedacht."

Snape konnte sich schon denken, was die Beiden getrieben habe, beließ es aber bei der Antwort von Draco.

Im Verlauf der kommenden Woche konnten sich Beide kaum richtig hinsetzen, was nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre. Sie wurden immer wieder von Schülern darauf angesprochen, warum sie nicht mehr richtig gehen konnten, worauf Draco jedes Mal antwortete, dass es vom vielen Quidditchtraining kam.

Draco hatte wirklich in dieser Nacht abermals bewiesen, dass er der Sexgott von Hogwarts war und ist. Doch mittlerweile bekommt er starke Konkurrenz von seinem Schüler.

Freitag, 29. Oktober

16:00

Lehrerzimmer:

Dumbledore kam ins Lehrerzimmer und bedeutete Minerva McGonagall, Flora Sprout, Nymphodora Tonks, Severus Snape und Filius Flitwick ihm in einen Nebenraum zu folgen.

„Was ist los Albus?", fragte Minerva gleich nachdem sie sich alle hingesetzt hatten.

„Nun…", alle Blicke wandten sich interessiert Dumbledore zu. „… es ist so, dass mich heute jemand vom Ministerium gefloht hat.

Sie meinte, dass wir uns vielleicht ‚überlegen' sollten, ob wir das derzeitige Projekt, der Praktikanten nicht noch etwas weiterlaufen lassen."

„Was heißt hier ‚überlegen'?

Ich dachte: das Ministerium hatte uns ausdrücklich vorgeschrieben, dass das Projekt nur einen Monat laufen sollte!", meinte Flora empört.

„Es schien so, als ob sie noch niemanden finden konnten, der die drei Projekte untersuchen will…" sagte Dumbledore.

Während Dumbledore sprach, grinsten die anwesenden Lehrer in sich hinein.

„… also läuft das Projekt noch bis Ende November bzw. bis das Ministerium jemanden gefunden hat. Oder hat einer von euch etwas dagegen?"

Natürlich hatte keiner was dagegen, schließlich mussten **sie** sich ja **nicht** um die ‚Projekte' kümmern.

„Gut, dann ist das erledigt…"

„Ähm Direktor?"

„Ja Filius?"

„Das betrifft doch nur die Lehrer mit Praktikanten…"

„Ja, und?"

„Was sollte ich dann hier?"

„Oh, hab ich das nicht erwähnt?"

„Nein…"

„Ich dachte mir, dass du es den dreien schonend beibringen könntest, da du die nächsten zwei Stunden frei hast und nicht allzu oft mit ihnen in Kontakt kommst."

Filius Mine hatte sich bei Dumbledores Worten verfinstert.

_ Warum soll ausgerechnet ich denen sagen, dass die sich noch einen Monat oder sogar noch länger mit der Werratte/Trank, dem Hundsvieh und der Mörderpflanze abrackern müssen?_

_Aber Albus schaut schon wieder so komisch, ich werd wohl nicht drum rum kommen._

_Immer auf die kleinen! _

„Wenn es sein muss Albus…"

„Danke Filius"

**natsucat: **Danke für die Review! Tut uns leid, dass es mit dem Weiterschreiben so lange gedauert hat, aber durch Schularbeiten wurden wir ziemlich aufgehalten.

Hoffe du ließt trotzdem noch weiter.

bye lenchen & FGG


	67. Outtakes III

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

**Outtakes III**

**Flashback**

Fluchtversuch #730

Diesmal würde es gelingen!

Hugo hatte den perfekten Plan: Er würde sich, nachdem er die komische Prozedur überstanden hatte, einfach auf den Rücken drehen und so tun, als wäre er tot. Dann müsste Gelbfell ihn rausholen um zu sehen, ob er wirklich tot war und er würde ihn dann kratzen, beißen oder sonst was machen und ihm dann entkommen!

30 Minuten später

Nachdem der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltet hatte, wartete Draco darauf, wie es Hugo danach ging.

…

_ Was zur Hölle… bitte nicht, lass das Drecksvieh bitte nicht tot sein… Scheiße, warum immer ich? … … Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht tot… hmmm … vielleicht sollte ich ihn rausnehmen, um zu schauen ob er noch lebt? … Nein, lieber nicht, das Mistvieh hat schon mal versucht mich zu beißen… aber was dann? … Ein Diagnosezauber funktioniert ja leider nicht, so kurz nachdem der Heiltrank eingenommen wurde ... Ah! Ich hab's… _

Draco holte schnell etwas aus einer Dose neben der Tür und warf es neben Hugos Kopf in den Käfig.

Hugo roch etwas… etwas gaaaaaaaaaaaaannz leckeres, aber er musste still liegen bleiben, da Gelbfell ihm sonst auf die Schliche kommen würde… Er würde standhaft bleiben!

40 Sekunden später

Mmmmmmmmmmh war das lecker!

… _ Mist!!!!!!!!!!!!! _, dachte Hugo.

_ Hah! Ich wusste es, das Mistvieh ist nicht tot! Tja, der Camembert war zu viel für ihn… _

**Flashback Ende**

**Flashback**

(Draco & die Spinnen)

Kerker; Hochsicherheitslabor:

Draco richtete die Zutaten her, um sie dann penibel, sauber und ordentlich zu zerkleinern, zermahlen und abzuwiegen, damit er hernach den zu der veränderten Silberverbrennungskur-Trank brauen konnte. Nach 20 Minuten der Vorbereitung, setzte er einen bronzenen Kessel aufs Feuer und begann.

Als er gerade zur kritischen Phase des Tranks kam, wo seine Rezeptur von der althergebrachten stark abwich, seilte sich von der Decke eine Kreuzspinne in einem selbstmörderischen Akt in den Kessel ab.

Draco bemerkte die Spinne zwar, war aber zu langsam, um sie noch stoppen und somit seinen Trank retten zu können.

Keine Sekunde nachdem die Kreuzspinne in dem brodelnden Gebräu ihr Ende gefunden hatte, hallte in den Gängen um das Labor herum ein lautes „BOOM".

Der Trank verteilte sich gleichmäßig auf Decke, Fußboden, Möbeln & anderen Einrichtungsgegenständen, Draco, Wänden, der Tür und an den nicht vorhandenen Fenstern. ??? seit wann sind in einem Hochsicherheitslabor Möbel????

Zum Glück, war der Trank schon etwas abgekühlt, als er Draco erreichte und somit zog dieser sich außer einem ruinierten Outfit, nur eine stark gerötete Haut zu.

Durch die Explosion angelockt, ging Severus Snape schnell zur Tür des Hochsicherheitslabors, um nachzusehen, was passiert ist.

Nachdem er kurz den Kopf zur Tür hineingesteckt hatte und den Schaden eingeschätzt hatte, meinte er zu dem verschandelten Draco: „Bis morgen ist das hier wieder sauber!"

und knallte dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

Noch ganz perplex durch die Explosion konnte Draco nur blinzeln, als der Tränkemeister zur Tür hereinsah.

Nachdem er genickt hatte, um zu zeigen, dass er dessen Anweisungen verstanden hatte, war Draco wieder allein.

Nachdem Draco sich einigermaßen von der Explosion erholt und festgestellt hatte, dass ihm nichts Ernsthaftes fehlte, begann er in wüste Beschimpfungen über selbstmordgefährdete Spinnen und deren Benutzung seiner Tränke auszubrechen.

**Flashback Ende**

**Flashback**

(Ginny trifft Pflänzchen; Anfang Oktober)

Ginny ging die vielen Treppen vom Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter in Richtung Nevilles Räume.

Heute war irgendwie nicht ihr Tag.

Zuerst hatte sie verschlafen und dann hatte sie noch eine Menge Arbeit auf morgen zu erledigen, da sie ein paar Sachen vor sich her geschoben hatte. Doch jetzt war sie endlich fertig geworden und wollte ihren Neville-Bär besuchen gehen. Allerdings schienen die Treppen sie heute nicht zu mögen, da sie fast 1 ½ Stunden brauchte, bis sie endlich vor Nevilles Portrait-Tür stand.

Nachdem sie das Passwort „eitrige Krötenschemel" gesagt hatte, betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Doch zu ihrem Pech, war Neville gerade nicht da, also schloss sie die Tür und beschloss im Wohnzimmer auf ihn zu warten.

Neville machte sich gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf den Weg von den Gewächshäusern zu seinen Räumen.

_ Heute scheinen die Treppen mich aber zu mögen! ich bin bisher noch in keine Trickstufe getreten! _, dachte er.

Derweil ging Ginny Richtung Sessel, um es sich dort bequem zu machen, was sie allerdings nicht mitbekam, war dass sich einige von Pflänzchens Trieben vorsichtig an sie heranschlängelten.

Nachdem sich Ginny auf den Sessel gesetzt hatte und leicht zu dösen angefangen hatte, schlängelten sich einige Triebe um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke.

Zuerst bemerkte sie nichts, doch als sich zwei Triebe um ihre Taille wickelten und sie vom Sessel zerrten, schrie sie angsterfüllt auf.

Pflänzchen derweilen schleifte sie mit ihren Trieben über den Boden, um sie langsam aber sicher zu ihrem Platz im Wohnzimmer zu bringen und sie dort dann zu verspeisen.

Das ganze dauerte Pflänzchen aber fast zu lange, denn sie hatte mühe die für sie viel zu schwere Ginny über den Boden zu schleifen. Doch sie hatte hunger und machte deswegen so schnell es ihr möglich war weiter.

Neville hörte jemanden schreien, und sobald er merkte, dass es Ginny war, die schrie, lief er schnell noch die restliche Strecke zu seinen Räumen, schrie fast das Passwort heraus und stolperte durch das Portraitloch.

Die Szene vor ihm, war unglaublich!

Pflänzchen hatte Ginny zu sich hergezogen und so gut es ging eingewickelt, damit diese stillhielt.

Zurzeit war Pflänzchen dabei erfolglos zu versuchen Ginnys Hand zu verspeisen: sie war einfach zu Groß!

Was Pflänzchen natürlich sehr enttäuschte und schon fast widerstandslos Neville die noch immer schreiende Ginny befreien ließ.

Nachdem Neville Ginny befreit hatte und sie sicher in seinen Armen weinte, wandte er sich an Pflänzchen: „Böse Killerpflanze! Du sollst doch nicht andauernd versuchen zu großes Futter zu fangen."

Dann nahm er Ginny mit zum Sofa und beruhigte sie dort.

Später wollte Ginny wissen, warum so ein ‚scheußliches Teil' bei ihm im Wohnzimmer stand und als er es ihr erklärte, war sie auf ihn wütend und begann ihn nach Weasley/Prewett Manier zusammen zu schreien, da er sie ja hätte vorwarnen können.

Nachdem Ginny sich heiser geschrieen hatte, nahm Neville sie in den Arm, küsste sie und entschuldigte sich. Sie verzieh ihm natürlich.

**Flashback Ende**

**Danke für die Reviews:**

**DjEngelchen**

**natsucat**


	68. Scheiß Ministerium'

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Pairings:**

Harry – Draco

Neville – Ginny

**Anmerkungen**:

Reviews mit Kritik & Vorschlägen & etc. sind uns immer willkommen. Geupdated wird bei uns immer am Wochenende (mehr oder weniger pünktlich).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch fgg und lenchen

‚**Scheiß Ministerium'**

Freitag, 29. Oktober; 16:30

Gänge von Hogwarts:

Filius verfluchte Dumbledore innerlich, dass er ihn dazu gebracht hatte, DIESE Nachricht an die Praktikanten weiter zu geben.

_ Neville wird nicht all zu schlimm werden, aber Harry und Draco… Vor allem nachdem, was in der Zwischenprüfung von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste passiert ist… ,_ innerlich bebte er schon vor Furcht.

_ Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht allzu schlecht drauf sind… ,_ dachte Filius Flitwick immer wieder und wieder, zusammen mit _ Alles wird gut, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden _, war das sein neues Mantra.

Zuerst war Flitwick in Richtung Kerker gegangen, um Draco zu finden (das Schlimmste zuerst), als ihm einfiel, dass er beim Mittagessen mitbekommen hatte, dass sich die Drei verabredet hatten sich nach dem Unterricht in Harrys Räumen zu treffen. Also machte er eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung und ging hoch in den zweiten Stock zu Harrys Räumen.

Irgendwann nach 16:00

Harrys Räume:

„Anubis sitz! Kommt rein ihr Beiden", meinte Harry als er Neville und Draco in der Tür stehen sah.

Sie setzten sich alle und bauten Stapel von Schüleraufsätzen vor sich auf, sorgten für genügend rote Tinte und fingen an zu korrigieren, wobei sich eine geschäftige Stille über das Wohnzimmer legte, die nur dann und wann von Anubis unterbrochen wurde, da dieser auf einem Knochen herumkaute.

Die Drei waren sich bereits beim Mittagessen darüber einig geworden, dass sie versuchen wollten alle Aufsätze zu korrigieren, damit sie Samstag und Sonntag für die Projekte und andere Aktivitäten frei hätten.

Harry und Draco hatten vor Mittwochnacht zu wiederholen und freuten sich bereits dementsprechend darauf.

Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie den ganzen Freitagabend hier herumsitzen müssten, war ihnen das egal, Hauptsache sie hatten Samstag und Sonntag frei.

Jeder der drei fing mit unterschiedlichen Stapeln an: Harry mit dem der Erstklässer, weil der am kleinsten war, Neville mit dem der Fünftklässer, weil er das Thema für interessant hielt und Draco mit dem der Siebtklässer, weil das das meiste (mindestens 8 Rollen Pergament pro Schüler) war und er es hinter sich bringen wollte.

Harry hatte gerade den ersten Stapel mit den Aufsätzen der Erstklässler über die Unterschiede und jeweils zehn Anwendungsmöglichkeiten von „Petrivilus" und „Petrivilus Totalus" fertig korrigiert und war schon zur Hälfte durch mit den Zweitklässleraufsätzen über Kappas bestehend aus der Definition, dem Aussehen, dem Lebensraum und der Abwehr dieses magischen Wesens, als es am Portrait klopfte.

Verwundert, wer und vor allem warum jemand um diese Zeit ihn besuchen sollte, stand er auf und öffnete das Portrait.

„Oh … Hallo Profess… äh… Filius, was ist denn los?"

„Hallo Harry! Sind zufälligerweise Draco und Neville auch hier?"

„Ja, wieso?"

Die beiden Letztgenannten standen nun ebenfalls auf und sahen abwartend auf den kleinen Professor.

„Ich soll euch Dreien etwas von Dumbledore sagen", druckste der Zauberkunstprofessor herum.

„Wenn das so ist, komm doch kurz rein, sag uns was auch immer du sagen musst und geh dann wieder, wir haben noch zu arbeiten.", meinte Draco schroff, seine Laune war eh schon nahe dem Nullpunkt, wegen den Aufsätzen (_ Man sollte doch meinen, dass diese Hirnies es nach fast sieben Jahren Zaubertrankunterricht schaffen sollten einen einfachen Aufsatz über Heiltränke zu schreiben, aber nein, die kriegen noch nicht einmal eine ordentlich geschriebene Rolle Pergament zusammen und ich muss jeweils Acht von den miserablen Dingern korrigieren ) _und die Anwesenheit des kleinen Professors sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass sie stieg.

_ OH NEIN! Ich will nicht!! Der Junge Malfoy hört sich eh schon so mies gelaunt an, was wird der dann erst zu DIESEN Neuigkeiten sagen?? _, dachte Filius panisch.

Am liebsten wäre er weggerannt, aber er trat dann doch zögerlich ein paar Schritte näher und somit in das Wohnzimmer hinein. Nachdem sich das Portrait wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, stand er sozusagen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, während die Praktikanten einen losen Halbkreis um ihn bildeten.

„Was wolltest du uns jetzt sagen?", fragte Harry noch mal, damit sie das ganze endlich hinter sich bringen konnten. Filius holte noch mal tief Luft.

„Also … Dumbledore hat mich hier hergeschickt, um euch zu sagen, dass das Ministerium noch keine Prüfer gefunden hat und das Ende dieses Projekts nach hinten verschoben wurde, ein Endtermin steht noch nicht fest.", sagte Flitwick, wobei er am Schluss aus Nervosität immer schneller redete.

Draco redete gefährlich leise, als er sagte: „Wie meinst du das? Das Projekt wird verlängert? Für wie lange? Bis ins UNENDLICHE? Bis die Werratte es geschafft hat zu entkommen, oder sie durch _Enttäuschung_ gestorben ist? Bis WANN?"

Harry und Neville verhielten sich indessen ruhig. Neville grinste sogar in sich hinein, weil er sich mittlerweile mit seinem Projekt angefreundet hatte und es recht gern hatte.

Harry, weil er über die Inkompetenz des Ministeriums nicht weiter überrascht war und deshalb lieber still war, außerdem war Anubis nicht sooo schlimm.

Draco hingegen schimpfte ungehindert weiter: „Richte Dumbledore und dem dämlichen Ministerium einen schönen Gruß aus und sag ihnen, dass ich einen baldigen Endtermin haben möchte, oder ich liefere in zwei Wochen die Ratte zu weiteren Tests ins Ministerium ein bzw. gebe sie an Vollmond zum Rattensitting dort ab."

Filius duckte sich und zitterte vor Angst. Draco tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Nicht für ungut, ich weiß du bist nur der Überbringer, weil sich Dumbledore nicht persönlich drum kümmern wollte…

Ich glaub ich werd jetzt selber zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm persönlich die Meinung sagen", meinte Draco mit einem manischen glitzern in den Augen.

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit er nichts Unüberlegtes tat und um ihn zu beruhigen.

Und tatsächlich beruhigte er sich, er ließ sich sogar etwas von der Tür wegziehen.

Diese Gelegenheit ergriff Filius dann auch gleich und verabschiedete sich eilig und verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum.

Nach einer kurzen geflüsterten Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Draco setzten sich die Praktikanten wieder, wobei Draco murmelte: „Scheiß Ministerium".

Bald darauf hatte sich wieder eine geschäftige Stille über den Raum gesenkt, die nur von Anubis unterbrochen wurde, der noch immer glückselig auf seinem Knochen herumkaute und das ganze Spektakel ignoriert hatte.

**Danke für die Reviews:**

**megrim: **Tut uns leid, aber worauf beziehst du dich? Auf den Fluchtversuch? verwirrtsind

bye lenchen & FGG

**DjEngelchen**

**natsucat**


	69. Voldemort & andere Scherereien

1**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Anmerkungen**:

Hey!

Tut mir wirklich leid, dass das Kapitel so lange auf sich hat warten lassen.

Das Computerproblem bei FGG hat sich gelöst, allerdings sind einige Dateien dabei verloren gegangen, unter anderem das ursprüngliche Kapitel.

Nebenbei haben FGG und ich unsere Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben & sind folglich nun verschiedene Wege gegangen.

FGG wird voraussichtlich nicht mehr mit weiterschreiben (es könnte sich noch ändern).

Ich selbst hab zurzeit ziemlich viel zu tun, da ich eine Ausbildung gestartet & zuvor verzweifelt nach einer Stelle gesucht habe. Hatte allerdings Glück & jetzt hab ich die Stelle. Leider muss ich zur Berufsschule & zu meiner Firma pendeln & bin deswegen 12-15 Stunden täglich außer Haus.

Hab das Kapitel jetzt einfach auf meine Art mit Hilfe von unserer anfänglichen Beta (die zurzeit nicht Korrektur lesen kann, weil sie Computerprobleme hat - ist offenbar bei uns ansteckend da mein Comp. den Geist aufgegeben hat & ich jetzt 'nen neuen hab, hatte aber zum Glück eine Sicherheitskopie aller Dateien kurz vorher erstellt & so ist kaum was verloren gegangen.

Hoffe, dass ich jetzt wieder öfter updaten kann, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.

Viel Spaß also mit dem neuen Kapitel & seid mir bitte nicht böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

bye

lenchen

**Titel**

Mitte-Ende Oktober

Räume des Meisters der Zaubertränke

_ Wie bin ich eigentlich in dieser Situation gelandet? _, fragte sich Severus, als er auf seinem Sofa, in seinen Räumen saß, während sein 'Versuchswerwolf' mit dem Kopf auf Severus Beinen selig schlief und nicht wie früher bei solch einer Gelegenheit - nicht dass sie jemals aufgetreten wäre - von dem normalerweise miesgelaunten Tränkemeister zerkleinert und dann als Trankzutat hergenommen wurde.

_ Könnte was damit zu tun haben, _, überlegte Severus weiter, _ dass ich vom Direktor praktisch gezwungen wurde fast 70 meiner Freizeit mit ihm zu verbringen, um einen besseren Wolfsbanntrank zu entwickeln. Oder damit, dass Lupin_ andauernd so **ruhig** und **beherrscht** ist.

_Oder wegen seiner Sturheit... wenn der Kerl sich etwas __wirklich__ in den Kopf setzt gibt er nicht so schnell auf... Nicht zu vergessen Remus nettes Lächeln oder seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die so schön funkeln, wenn er lacht... oder seine scharfen Küsse, oder den knackigen Arsch..._

_Naja... _, dachte er abschließend mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Halblächeln, während er auf den schlafenden Remus herab schaute _ ist schon irgendwo verständlich, wie ich an einen Werwolf als Freund gekommen bin... _

1. November

Hogwarts

A. Dumbledore musste am späten Nachmittag dieses diesigen Tages zu einer Vollversammlung des Zauberergamonts, um einige wichtigen Entscheidungen bezüglich neuer Gesetze und den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu treffen. Deshalb verabschiedete er sich gegen halb Drei von seiner Kitty-Cat und ging dann an das Ende der Apparationsbarriere von Hogwarts und apparierte nach London in das Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Der weil in Hogwarts stellte Harry Potter erstmal sicher, dass Dumbledore wirklich weg war und traf dann noch ein paar kleinere Vorbereitungen um seinem Vater das Flohen in seine Räume zu ermöglichen. Außerdem sorgte er dafür, dass Anubis erstmal für eine Weile beschäftigt war, in dem er ihm drei sehr flexible XXL Kauknochen gab, die je nachdem an welchem Teil er gerade kaute verschiedene Geschmäcker wie Rind, Schwein, Katze, Huhn, Pixi oder Brokkoli hatten.

Dann bestellte er noch schnell Tee und etwas Gebäck bei Dobby, welcher dieses auch prompt brachte (und das Hauselfenäquivalent eines Warmhaltezaubers darüber legte) und begann dann auf drei Uhr zu warten, da Voldemort zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier sein wollte.

Noch immer unbekannter Ort:

Drei Minuten vor Drei Uhr suchte Lord Voldemort schon 'fast' verzweifelt nach zwei Dingen. Einmal seiner 'To do list' - damit er nichts vergass, wäre ja wirklich peinlich, wenn ihm das vor seinem Sohn passieren würde... bei den Todessern war es ganz einfach: wenn er etwas vergass hatte nicht er schuld sondern die Todesser und somit stellte das kein Problem dar - und das Flohpulver.

Wenige Augenblicke später fand er die gesuchten Dinge, die Urne mit dem Flohpulver war direkt hinter der Tür und die Liste hatte sich im Umhang vom Vortag befunden.

Er beruhigte sich erstmal und warf dann pünktlich auf die Sekunde (Dunkle Lords sind immer Pünktlich, das gehörte zu ihrem Image)warf er das Flohpulver in die Flammen und nannte laut, klar und deutlich seinen Zielort und das dazugehörige Passwort.

Hogwarts:

(Punkt!!!) Drei Uhr

Elegant trat L. Voldemort aus dem Kamin seines Sohnes und befreite sich erstmal mit einem kurzen 'Scrourgrifio' von dem ganzen Ruß.

Dann standen sich die beiden (menschlichen) Anwesenden stumm gegenüber, da keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Die unangenehme Stille wurde plötzlich von Anubis lautem Kauen unterbrochen, was Voldi dazu brachte in dessen Richtung zu sehen und dann an Harry gewandt zu sagen:

"Ähm... süße Töl... ich meine süßer Hund!"

"Ähm... Danke!... Setz dich doch...", meinte Harry wobei er auf seine Sitzmöbelgarnitur zeigte.

Voldi kam diesem Angebot prompt nach und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der erst kürzlich verschoben wurde, damit man die Portraitöffnung im Blick hatte. Während Harry auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.

"Tee?"

"Was für einen?"

"Ich glaube Earl Grey"

"Dann ja ... danke"

Nachdem beide mit Tee & Gebäck versorgt waren kehrte erneut unangenehme Stille ein.

Mit leicht verzweifeltem Blick schaute sich Voldi in der Wohnung um, bis seine Augen das leicht geöffnete Fenster erblickten. Daraufhin platzte aus ihm heraus: "INTERESSANTES WETTER!"

"...", meinte Harry.

"Ich meine so ein Wetter sieht man auch nicht aller Tage..."

"Ich will dir ja nicht deiner Illusionen berauben, aber wir sind hier in Schottland und es ist Herbst: So sieht es hier jeden zweiten Tag aus!"

"Äh.. Ja da hast du natürlich recht...aber bei mir in dem mhmhmh Ort ist es nicht jeden Tag... DIESIG."

"OK, OK... warum lebst du im Mhmhmh Ort?"

"Das hat mit dem Fidelius-Zauber zu tun"

"Ah so!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wie ist denn dort das Wetter?"

"... Keine Ahnung, hab nicht aufgepasst...", sagte Voldemort etwas verlegen.

Als Harry gerade zur Antwort ansetzen wollte, mischte sich eine leicht zischelnde Stimme fragend ein:

(AN: Ab hier wird das Gespräch ausschließlich in Parsel fortgesetzt)

"Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber was ist so interessant am Wetter, dass ihr euch jetzt schon 10 Minuten lang damit befasst?"

"...", Voldi sieht verwirrt die Schlange an.

"Wirklich!? ... Dann.. sollten wir vielleicht mal das Thema wechseln... oder?", meinte Harry ungläubig.

"Ist dieses nette Reptil deines?"

"Ja!? Sonst wär´s ja nicht hier, oder?"

"Stimmt."

"Also da die Sache mit dem Wetter jetzt geklärt wäre schlittere ich mal wieder raus zu meinem Kumpel. Bye"

"Tschüss" erfolgte es im Duett von Harry & Voldi.

"... Themenwechsel: Ähm... ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll... Harry, aber fürmorgenhabicheinenAngriffaufHogwartsgeplantunddusollstmirdabeihelfen", meinte Voldi in einem irren Tempo gegen Ende des Satzes.

"Wie bitte? Sag das noch mal, aber LANGSAM"

"ALSO: Ich hab für Morgen... einen Angriff auf Hogwarts geplant und... du sollst mir dabei helfen."

"Wie bitte!?"

"Ich hab für Morgen..."

"Nein, nein, DAS hab ich schon verstanden, aber wenn ich dir helfen soll, warum sagst du mir das dann erst am ABEND VORHER?"

"Nun ja... ich ... ähm... habs vergessen?...", meinte Tom unsicher.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Also hilfst du mir?", meint Voldi hoffnungsvoll.

"Wenn´s weiter nichts ist? ... Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, soll ich deine Todesser nur durch die Schutzzauber schleusen & mir gleichzeitig ein glaubhaftes Alibi verschaffen, oder?"

Bevor Voldemort antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Portraittür und ein nervös aussehender Flitwick (der Dracos Anwesenheit befürchtete) betrat das Zimmer.

Als er Lord Voldemort erblickte, erstarrte er zu einer Salzsäule. Nach einer Minute, in der sich eine äußerst verwirrte Stille breit machte und Harry & Voldi Flitwick überrascht anstarrten, kreischte der Professor für Zauberkunst wie ein 5-jähriges Mädchen, dass gerade von einem Jungen geküsst wurde.

Als nach 2 Minuten Filius immer noch nicht aufhörte traf Lord Voldemort ihn mit einem genervten 'Obliviate' & schickte ihn mit einem beiläufigen 'Mobilcorpus' aus Harrys Räumen.

"Zurück zum Thema...", meinte Tom locker vom Hocker.

Nach dieser kleinen Episode unterhielten sich die Beiden noch eine gute Stunde über den geplanten morgigen Angriff und verabschiedeten sich etwas unsicher, ob sie sich als Vater und Sohn zum Abschied umarmen sollten.

Filius Flitwicks Gemächer:

6 Uhr abends

Plötzlich wurde sich Filius wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst und fragte sich, den Kopf kratzend, was eigentlich am Nachmittag passiert war.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er hinunter zum Abendessen.

Große Halle:

Abendessen

Als er sich hingesetzt hatte, sagte Filius zu Poppy Pomphrey: "Netug Dneba Yppop!"

"Bitte?", meinte Poppy verwirrt.

"Hci etgas: Netug Dneba Yppop!", wiederholte Flitwick gelassen.

"Filius geht´s dir nicht gut? Du redest so seltsam?"

"Oseiw tsgarf ud? Hci ehcerps hcod znag lamron!", meinte Flitwick verwirrt

"Filius, darf ich einen Diagnosezauber über dich aussprechen?", fragte Poppy besorgt.

"Hci ehes rawz neniek Dnurg rüfad, reba hcam run...", meinte Filius Flitwick nickend.

"Gut, 'videre sanitas' ... hmmm mit dir scheint außer ein paar kleinen Kopfschmerzen alles in Ordnung zu sein...", meinte Pomphrey.

"Tsheis ud, rim tlhef sthcin! Saw tsah ud hciltnegie?", sagte der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor.

Poppy ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Sprout, McGonagall, Dumbledore und Tonks, die in der Nähe sassen: "Flora, Minerva, Albus, Tonks: wir haben ein Problem Filius spricht unverständlich und scheint davon überhaupt nichts zu merken..."

"HcI eder tpuahrebü thcin hcildnätsrevnu, saw tsah ud nned eid Eznag Tiez? Thcielleiv tsetllos ud rid eid Nerho lam nehcsaw", mischte sich Flitwick empört ein.

"Hört ihr? Und zu allem Überfluss zeigt mein Diagnose Zauber keinen Grund für seine Sprechweise an", sagte Poppy verzweifelt.

Die Angesprochenen tauschten unsichere Blicke aus, wenn Poppy nichts fand hieß das nichts gutes...

AN: Nur um alle Klarheiten zu beseitigen:

Filius redet jedes einzelne Wort rückwärts, wobei der Satzbau unverändert bleibt.)

Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Bye

lenchen

P.S.: Danke nochmals an alle Reviewer, die uns bisher Geschrieben haben.


	70. Angriff auf Hogwarts

1**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Auch werden Sexuelle Handlungen angedeutet und ausgeschrieben.

Wer so etwas nicht mag oder generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, soll sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten.

**Anmerkungen**:

Sorry dass ich es doch nicht geschafft habe früher zu Updaten, aber die Ausbildung, der Fahrweg, & seit Nov. mein Freund nehmen recht viel Zeit in Anspruch.

Wann ich das nächste mal Update kann ich leider noch nicht sagen, aber zumindest eins steht fest: Ich kriege diese Geschichte irgendwie noch fertig, ohne dass das Niveau allzu sehr leidet!

So genug gelabert: Wenn euch meine Geschichte weiterhin interessiert: Viel Spaß beim lesen,

Wenn nicht (wg seltenem Updaten): Macht auch nix.

Über Reviews würde ich mich riesig freuen, aber wg. dem langen Warten auf dieses Update, versteh ich auch, wenn ich nix krieg.

Danke an dieser Stelle auch noch an alle die zum letzten Kapitel ne Review geschrieben haben.

**Angriff auf Hogwarts**

Hogwarts:

2. November, 8:30

Die Eingangstüren zu Hogwarts flogen auf und herein stürmten eine Kohorte von Todessern, in ihrer Mitte ihr Chef Lord Voldemort.

Sie fluchten sich ihren Weg zu Großen Halle frei und hinterließen dabei eine Schneise des Chaos. Dort angekommen schleuderten sei mehrere Salven verschiedenfarbiger Flüche in die Menge. Darunter war allerdings nicht das giftgrün des Avada Kedavra zu finden und auch nicht das rubinrot des Cruciatus.

Die Personen am Leherertisch wurden vor allem von Schrumpel-Flüchen, Warzen-Flüchen, Abscido Caesarius (Haarschneide-Zauber)- Dumbledore, Hagrid & Mrs Norris -, Elevo Saccus (Federleicht -Zauber), Imperdimenta (Verlangsamungszauber), Abscido Capillium (Bartschneidezauber) - Mrs. Norris, Hagrid & Dumbledore -, Hama ab Aqua (Kübel voll Wasser), Minuta Poppy Pomphrey (Schrumpft genannte Person auf 10cm), Ricktusempra (Kitzelfluch), Ridikulus (Lächerlich-Mach-Zauber), Wingardium Leviosa (Schwebezauber) getroffen.

Nachdem genug Chaos gestiftet war zogen sic die Todesser im geordnetem Gänsemarsch allen voran Lord Voldemort zurück.

Als sich das Chaos etwas gelegt hatte und Mr Filch mit Mrs Norris, Flitwick mit Poppy und Dumbledore mit Hagrid und sich selbst beschäftigt waren, erblickte Minerva M. einen Zettel, der mit einem Dolch an die im Wind, nur an einem Scharnier hängenden Tür zur Großen Halle, genagelt war.

M. M. Ging zu dem Zettel, nahm ihn herunter und räusperte sich laut, woraufhin instantunöse Stille eintrat und alle sie anstarrten.

Dann begann sie laut, klar und deutlich zu lesen:

"Dumbledore

Deine Mauern sind wohl doch nicht so sicher, wie du dachtest. Lass DIES hier eine Warnung sein!

Ergib dich und übergib mir Hogwarts freiwillig & friedlich, oder mein nächster Angriff wird nicht so unblutig verlaufen.

Mit unfreundlichen Grüßen

Lord Voldemort

& Anhang "

Daraufhin herrschte schweigen und alle Augen wandten sich, einem kahlen, Dumbledore zu.

Dieser sprach dann laut: "Vertrauensschüler bringt bitte eure Häuser zurück in euren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum und alle Verletzten in den Krankenflügel."

Etwas leiser sagte er zu Flitwick: "Ist Poppy wieder normal?"

"Ja ist sie!", antwortete dieser.

Wieder laut führ er fort: " Die Lehrer treffen sich bitte in 15 Minuten im Lehrerzimmer, nachdem die Hauslehrer nach ihren Häusern gesehen haben. Mr. Filch, Geister und Praktikanten patrouilliert bitte die Korridore, damit niemand Schabernack in diesen chaotischen Zeiten treibt.", damit beendete er seine Ansprache und wandte sich um, um die Halle aufzuräumen.

Flashback

Selber Tag : 4:05 Uhr

Hogwarts

Harry und Snape vollführten ein Mini-Blut-Speichel-Ritual um Voldi & Co KG

den Eintritt in die Schutzzauber zu ermöglichen.

4:10 Uhr

Ein vielfaches "Plopp" ertönte

Als dann alle da waren, begab man sich in die heulende Hütte, wo alle im Sardinenverfahren "gestapelt" wurden.

Voldi zauberte sich ein Podium aus enem verstaubten Bett und begann das Debriefing der Todesser.

Und DANN begann das große Warten bis kurz vor 8:30.

Harry und Snape gingen derweil wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.

Flashback Ende


	71. 71 Nachwirkungen und depressive Goldfis

und depressive Goldfische

**Disclaimer:**

Uns gehören die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Warnung:**

Diese Geschichte ist out of Charakter.

Wer generell gegen homosexuelle Paare ist, sollte sich von dieser Geschichte fernhalten, es gibt genügend andere.

November, Hogwarts und immer noch geheimer Ort

Nach dem Überfall auf Hogwarts herrschte die nächsten 1 2/3 Monate Ausnahmezustand in Hogwarts.

Jeden zweiten Tag hatte der Direktor Besprechungen jeglicher Art. Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, allen voran Auroren und Unaussprechliche richteten bei ihren Versuchen etwas über den Überfall herauszufinden ein heilloses Chaos an, dies betraf vor allem die Schüler, aber auch Schulstunden und sogar Mahlzeiten, die ausfallen mussten, da die Hauselfen in dem Chaos, dass die Ministerialbeamte veranstaltet hatten, nicht arbeiten konnten. Es war eine furchtbare Zeit für alle.

Daher beurlaubte Dumbledore alle Jahrgangsstufen außer den Prüfungsjahrgängen, also dem 5. und 7. für 5 Wochen. Vorgezogene Weihnachtsferien also für alle außer den armen Prüflingen, da diese sonst ihre Prüfungen nicht bestehen würden und Lehrern. Sogar die Praktikanten würden frei haben.

In der ersten Novemberwoche, X Wochen nach dem Überfall, hatten der Direktor und die Lehrer endlich alles mit den Eltern geklärt. Den Eltern wurde ein Schreiben zugeschickt, dass Hogwarts im Moment nicht sicher war und in dem Chaos kein vernünftiger Unterricht möglich wäre. Natürlich bekamen die Heimfahrer jede Menge zusätzlicher Hausarbeiten und zusätzliche Projekte aufgebürdet. Sie ächzten und stöhnten, als sie die Unmenge an Aufgaben sahen. Die Aufgaben wurden mit verschiedenen Terminen versehen, die unbedingt eingehalten werden mussten. Dies wurde durch extra trainierte Schuleulen sichergestellt, die diese Aufgaben einsammelten.

Der Großteil der Hausarbeiten und Projekte waren für die Fächer, in denen die Praktikanten eingesetzt waren. Also Zaubertränke, Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde. Nicht nur viel Arbeit und Grund zum Stöhnen für die Schüler, auch die Praktikanten hätten es den Schülern am liebsten nachgemacht und sich lautstark beschwert, wenn sie nicht Angst vor der Reaktion gehabt hätten. In Hogwarts bleiben, Aufgaben und Projekte trotzdem korrigieren und zusätzliche Arbeiten, die nicht einmal Filch machen würde. Also hielten sie ihren Mund und zeigten gute Mine zum bösen Spiel. Sobald die extra trainierten Eulen zurück waren, wurden sie in Pakete umgepackt und dann den Praktikanten geschickt.

Voldemort indessen freute sich wie ein Schnitzel, dass er mit nur einem einzigen „Besuch" in Hogwarts ein derartiges Chaos angerichet hatte.

Besonders erfreut war er darüber, dass Dumbledore die Schule teilweise dicht machen musste.

Deshalb wollte er die Zeit nutzen nicht nur seinen Sohn etwas besser kennen zu lernen, sondern vor allem sich mit ihm gut zu stellen und ihn einigen seiner Verbündeten vorzustellen.

Was die Werwölfe, einige ausländische Adelige, Magier und die Dementoren einschloss.

Draco und Harry wollten die verlängerten Ferien gemeinsam im Malfoy-Anwesen verbringen. Gemeinsam mit Neville hatten sie abgemacht, dass dieser sie Mitte Dezember besuchen würde. Den Rest seiner Ferien verbrachte Neville bei Oma und sich zu Hause, wo er ein großes Gewächshaus hatte. Ihre eigenen Projekte Anubis, Werratte und natürlich auch die diversen anderen Haustiere fehlten natürlich nicht und wurden in eigens dafür eingerichteten Zimmern untergebracht.Die drei Praktikanten beschlossen sich Mitte Dezember wieder im Malfoy Anwesen zu treffen, wobei Draco und Harry die gesamte Zeit dort verbringen wollten mit Anubis, Werratte und anderen Haustieren im Schlepptau und Neville mit seiner Pflanze zu seiner Oma und seinem eigenen Gewächshaus daheim zurückkehren würde.

20. November

Irgendwo vor der Küste Askabans

Der verrückte Chinese war mal wieder auf der Jagd nach etwas Außergewöhnlichem:

Dem deprssiven Goldfisch, der nur in den Gewässern um diese seltsame Insel herum heimisch war.

Er hatte vor diesen mit Dynamit zu fischen.

Dabei saß er in seinem Schlauchboot und sang aus vollem Hals einen alten Schlager, den er irgendwo auf seiner Reise mal gehört hatte und der ihm sehr gefiel:

„Er hat ein KNALL rotes Gummiboot, in diesem Gummiboot fahrn wir hinauuuuus!

Er hat ein KNALL rotes Gummiboot...."

Jedes mal, wenn er KNALL sang schmiss er eine weitere Stange Dynamit ins Wasser.

Zuhause wollte er dann den Fisch zusammen mit Zyankali im aufgeschnittenen Bauch einer gebratenen Katze servieren.

Auch irgendwo an der Küste Askabans

„Erkläre mir nochmal, warum wir die Dementoren ausgerechnet auf dieser diesiegen Insel bei -16,95 Grad Celsius besuchen müssen und sie nicht einfach zu uns kommen können", meinte Harry zu einem etwas verlegen dreinblickenden Tom.

„Nun ja ich hab zwar das Treffen ausgemacht, aber habe dabei vergessen was für ein Wetter um diese Zeit des Jahres auf Askaban herrscht....

Hörst du das auch....?"

„Lenk nicht ab, da ist nichts!"

„KNALL, BUMM"

„Sorry Tom, jetzt hab ich es auch gehört... Sind das Explosionen?"

„Scheint so.... Na komm gehen wir nach oben zu den Dementoren, da ist es etwas wärmer."

„Ok."

Der Besuch bei den Dementoren war dann auch bald abgehakt und Harry und Voldi fuhren zurück aufs Festland. Von dort aus apparierten sie gemeinsam zum Anwesen der Malfoys, wo Harry sich nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von seinem Vater auf die Suche nach seinem Freund machte, um sich bei ihm aufzuwärmen.

November, Anwesen der Malfoys, eines der Studierzimmer

„Wenn ich heute noch eine dieser vermaledeiten Schuleulen mit einem frischen Pack unkontrollierter Aufsätze oder Projekten sehe dreh ich durch!!!", schrie Draco nachdem die letzte Eule – die vierte von heute – ihm einen Packen mit Aufsätzen der Sechstklässler, welche jeweils 13 Rollen Pergament über verschiedene Tränke schreiben mussten bekommen hatte.

Er war gerade erst mit den anderen Paketen der 3 Eulen vom Vormittag fertig geworden und jetzt war es schon später Abend.

Harry versuchte müde ihn zu beruhigen. Er war auch gerade erst fertig geworden mit den 16 Packen, die er die letzten 2 Tage bekommen hatte.

„Machen wir Schluss für heute und erledigen den Rest übermorgen.", schlug er versöhnlich vor, „Wir könnten den Abend ja noch in deiner Badewanne ausklingen lassen".

Für diese Idee war Draco natürlich gleich Feuer und Flamme und zog Harry so schnell es ging hinter sich her in Richtung seiner Räume.

Nach einigen unschönen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Hauselfen, hatten diese schnell gelernt, dass es besser war das systematische Chaos, dass Draco und Harry nach dem Korrigieren immer hinterließen so zu belassen. So konnten die Beiden die Arbeiten einfach liegen lassen, ohne weitere Gedanken zu verschwenden.


End file.
